CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS Traducción
by BlazeVein
Summary: Es un JxS. Jareth busca vengarse, pero algo sale terriblemente mal, se encuentran en otro tiempo y lugar y deben resolver sus diferencias o no sobrevivirán...(Traducción con permiso de Cormak3032) R
1. Un voto de Venganza

**Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, el Laberinto y cualquier personaje y lugares correspondientes, pertenecen a Jim Henson Productions. Cualquier personaje que no sea inherente al Laberinto me pertenece, a menos que sea establecido de otra manera. Esta historia contiene datos históricos, y asimismo varios ficticios. No usaré nombres históricos reales y cualquier similitud entre mis personajes y personas reales vivas o muertas es sólo coincidencia.**

Nota del Autor (en la versión original): Gracias especiales a mi beta Scattered Logic, por sus habilidades de redacción, por sus pensamientos y sugerencias, y por las horas que consumió hablando conmigo.

**"CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS"**

** Escrito por Corrie "Cormak" McDermott Oct., 2002.**

**Traducción realizada por: BlazeVein. **_Con consentimiento del autor._

El original, escrito en inglés se titula "Unexpected Consequences" , y se encuentra en ffnet bajo el penname de Cormak3032, y en el homepage de la autora que aparece en su bio.

_(Nota del Traductor: Dejaré "Goblin" tal cual, porque lo más cercano es Gnomo y no me gusta)._

**Resumen:** En un tiempo y lugar que no es el suyo, dos enemigos se esfuerzan por sobrevivir y descubren a lo largo del camino mucho más de lo que habían estimado...

**Capítulo 1: "Un voto de venganza".**

El búho de granero regresó al Laberinto desde el Mundo Superior y se sumergió a través del cielo ennegrecido en dirección a lo que quedaba del castillo más allá de Ciudad de los Goblins. Él intentó aterrizar graciosamente sobre la piedra rota que conformó una vez una gran sala con escaleras que conducían en todas direcciones, pero su aterrizaje resultó muy distante de ser elegante.

El búho se estrelló en el duro piso de piedra, regresando a su forma humanoide en el momento en que impactó su cuerpo. El hombre que apareció en ese lugar se quedó muy quieto por un momento. Él se levantó tembloroso, con su cuerpo dolorido por el contacto brutal con la piedra. Una magulladura oscura se formaba en un lado de su rostro.

Él hizo una mueca, sin comprender por qué podía sentir dolor físico. Retorció sus manos, intentando formar una esfera de cristal, pero nada apareció en la punta de sus dedos. Lo intentó varias veces antes de maldecir ruidosamente en Goblin. Pasó una mano enguantada de negro por su cabello rubio y salvaje, y vaciló en el borde de la sala rota.

Sus ojos irregulares se ensancharon al notar la vista frente a ellos. El castillo no era la única cosa que había sido dañada. Las murallas exteriores del Laberinto estaban en parte derrumbadas; los árboles en el Bosque de Firey y los setos justo antes que ellos, estaban marchitándose y muriendo. El Laberinto completo había cambiado. Podía ver cosas en lugares que no pertenecían. Era como si la magia que protegía y que mantenía unido al Laberinto hubiese desaparecido.

Comprendiendo repentinamente, él tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo a sus manos enguantadas. Él había sido incapaz de producir una esfera. Eso nunca había sucedido antes. La preocupación rezumó en él ante la comprensión sobrecogedora de que él ya no poseía más ninguna magia, lo cual significaba que no tenía poder para controlar el Laberinto. Y, asimismo, era impotente para prevenir su decadencia.

Sus cejas descendieron y sus ojos se llenaron de ira. En unos momentos, la preocupación lo abandonó y estaba hirviendo totalmente de rabia.

'_No tienes poder sobre mi...'_

Oyendo el eco de una voz, él giró alrededor. Al no ver a nadie allí, se dio cuenta de que la voz había hablado en su mente. Ella había causado esto. Ella lo había derrotado, y arruinado su reino. Él tomó profundas inspiraciones desiguales de aire y sus ojos se estrecharon. Apretó los puños, y por un momento él se olvidó del dolor en que se encontraba.

"Tu pagarás por lo que has hecho, Sarah¡y lo pagarás muy pronto!" -

continuará….


	2. Así principia

"Consecuencias  Inesperadas" 

Escrito por Corrie "Cormak" McDermott  (Cormak3032)

N.A: Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Como siempre muchas gracias a mi beta Scattered Logic, quien me ayudó inmensamente con este capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: Así principia...**

****

**                                                         3 años más tarde...**

"¡Sarah, estoy harta de este comportamiento!  Tengo una cita en la peluquería para esta tarde y ahora tengo que cancelarla gracias a tu impuntualidad. ¡Te has vuelto completamente falta de confianza! ¡Si no puedes corregirte, entonces puedes irte de mi casa!" Karen miró penetrante a su hijastra, quien permaneció de pie goteando humedad y tiritando en la sala de estar.

Los ojos de Sarah se dilataron y luego se estrecharon mientras miraban fieramente a su madrastra. "¿**Tu** casa? ¡Esta es la casa de mi padre, no la tuya!".

"Y yo estoy casada con tu padre, lo cual la hace mía también. Estoy cansada de esto, Sarah. ¡Esta actitud tuya se tiene que acabar! Estoy cansada de ser tratada como la madrastra malvada cuando he sido tan amable contigo.

Sarah rió y no fue un sonido agradable. "Tu has sido tan amable como un latigazo."

Karen ignoró el comentario y continuó. "Tienes 18 años, Sarah, tal vez es tiempo que salgas de tus cuentos de hadas ridículos y entres al mundo real. Cuando yo tenía 18, tenía mi propio departamento, me había graduado de secundaria y tenía un trabajo de tiempo completo."

Sarah cruzó los brazos sobre su el pecho. "Bueno, bien por ti y yo todavía no tengo 18 ."

Karen volteó los ojos. "Muy cercanos".

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Patearme fuera de la casa _de mi papá_ porque estás enojada de que estoy tratando de hacer algo conmigo misma en vez de sentarme toda el día en casa como tu? Lamento que tu no pienses que mis ensayos de actuación signifiquen algo, y siento terriblemente que corten tu tiempo. Siento mucho que no tenga tiempo de hacer de niñera de Toby directamente después de la escuela. ¡Y disculpa que cuidarlo cada noche y cada fin de semana, para que así puedas salir afuera con mi papá no sea suficiente para ti! 

El hecho de que Sarah estaba goteando agua y helándose de frío desde su caminata a casa no permaneció más en su mente. Estaba creciendo su cansancio por esta disputa constante con su madrastra. Parecía que nada que ella hiciera podría estar bien. Su madrastra una vez le dijo que sería agradable que Sarah tuviera citas y saliera con amigos. Ahora que ella estaba involucrada con el grupo de drama y  había estado viendo a alguien, repentinamente no le estaba permitido.

Karen sacudía la cabeza y miraba la joven mujer rebelde frente a ella. "No sé por qué te molestas con esos ensayos de actuación. Tu no eres suficientemente buena para hacerlo como una actriz y nunca lo serás.  ¿Cuando no conseguiste el papel principal que querías en la obra, no lo aclaró para ti? Y el éxito que tu madre encontró fue una suerte, suerte de principiante, no talento real. Su belleza fue la única cosa que ella granjeó en todas partes y antes de mucho tiempo se marchitará y ella no valdrá nada.

Sarah rechinó los dientes. "¡Retira lo que dijiste acerca de mi madre!", gritó.

"No lo haré, porque es la verdad. No sé por qué te molestas en defenderla. Sé realista, Sarah, ella te dejó cuando tu tenías 7 años de edad, y rara vez te llamó más. ¡Eso debe decirte algo! Su estúpida carrera era más importante que tu, y si tu actuabas así cerca de ella, ¡entonces puedo entender por qué ella te abandonó!"

Los ojos de Sarah se estrecharon y sus labios se adelgazaron en una línea recta. Ella quiso abofetear y pegarle a Karen tan fuerte como pudiera, pero, en vez de eso, ella mordió su labio y apretó los puños a su costado.

"¡Te odio!" Sarah volteó y se descargó subiendo las escaleras antes de que las lágrimas en sus ojos pudiesen fluir abajo por su rostro. Ella rehusó aparecer débil enfrente de su madrastra.

El teléfono campanilleó en su camino al subir las escaleras y ella agarró el teléfono inalámbrico asentado en la mesa pequeña del vestíbulo superior. Quizás la llamada telefónica pudiese ayudarla a olvidar las ásperas palabras de Karen.

 "¿Hola?"

 "¿Sarah?"

Ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, se rió entre dientes. "En realidad, no es un buen momento ahora, Brian". Hablar con su ex novio, quien la había dejado una semana antes, no hacía para nada el día mejor. 

"Sí, bueno, nunca es buen momento y tu no regresas mis llamadas. Ahora que te tengo al teléfono, quiero mis cosas de vuelta."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Me oíste. Quiero mi chaqueta, esa que te dí, y esas cintas de Bon Jovi que compré para ti. También quiero el collar de plata que te compré."

"¿Por qué, para que así puedas dárselas a tu novia nueva?", preguntó Sarah airadamente. Como si en primer lugar, ser botada no fuese suficientemente horrible, descubrir que Brian había estado viendo otra chica a sus espaldas mientras que sus propios amigos y la mitad de la escuela lo sabía, fue sólo el glaseado del pastel. Ellos nunca tuvieron una relación muy seria, pero a ella le gustaba y su traición la hirió mucho más de lo que él nunca sabría.

"Mira, una de dos, puedes devolverme mis cosas o puedo hacer que mi padre se involucre. Él es un-"

"¡Policía estatal, ya sé!", terminó Sarah por él.

"Pues bien, así que no tengo que pasar por toda la cosa contigo de nuevo. Estaré por ahí mañana para recoger mis cosas."

"Quieresdecir **mis **cosas", ella escupió con amargura.

"Bueno, yo las compré, así que técnicamente son mías", él comenzó.

"¡Como sea!". Ella colgó el teléfono azotándolo dentro de su base.  Justo lo que ella necesitaba--¡ver mañana a su ex!

Ella caminó a largas zancadas por el vestíbulo, buscando desesperadamente el consuelo de su propia habitación.

Columpió la puerta abierta y la azotó al cerrarla detrás de ella, sin preocuparse de que estaba actuando como una niña malcriada. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que ella había actuado como tal, pero ahora no le importó. Se sintió bien al dejarse llevar. Ella no podía actuar con madurez todo el tiempo.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y sofocó un sollozo. Sintió como si su mundo se tambaleara. Había sido suficientemente malo haber perdido el último bus después del ensayo de teatro. Ella tuvo que caminar a casa 4 millas en la lluvia sólo para escuchar a la perra de Karen quejarse de ella. Una reprimenda sencilla por mojar el piso y por estar retrasada unas pocas horas hubiese sido suficiente, pero las cosas nunca eran tan simples. No era como si ella hubiese perdido el bus a propósito.

Karen había ido demasiado lejos esta vez al insultar a la madre de Sarah y después refregando en la cara de Sarah el hecho de que no había obtenido el papel por el que trabajó tan duro en la escuela de actuación.  Constantemente le era recordado que la habían seleccionado para un rol pequeño con apenas unas pocas líneas sobre el escenario. Eso le enfurecía, y cuando ella pensó realmente en su parte en la obra, le hizo sentirse sin valía. ¡Y luego Brian tuvo que llamar e iba a detenerse mañana para llevarse las cosas que le había comprado a ella! ¿Terminaría esto alguna vez?

Ella no quería hacer nada más que yacer en su cama y llorar hasta alcanzar el punto en que las lágrimas no pudieran seguir cayendo más. Cuando ella caminó unos pocos pasos hacia su cama, sus ojos se dilataron, boqueó e involuntariamente retrocedió unos pasos.

Al otro lado del cuarto, de pie enfrente de su ventana, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, investido en una chaqueta de cuero y calzas grises, estaba el Rey de los Goblins.

"Hola, Sarah". Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca leve.

"¡No!" Sarah lo apuntó con un dedo. "Estoy alucinando, en realidad tu no estás ahí." Sacudió su cabeza y se apoyó contra la puerta. "He tenido un día de mucha tensión y estoy cansada ¡y estoy viendo cosas!", dijo ella en voz alta, intentando convencerse a sí misma. "Los Reyes de los Goblins no aparecen precisamente en los cuartos de adolescentes. ¡Tu no eres real!" Ella sacudia la cabeza y estrujaba sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abriera, él se habría ido.

El Rey de los Goblins parecía divertido por su reacción. "¿Irreal?". Él levantó una ceja. "Esa es una porción nueva de información para mí, ciertamente."

Sarah abrió los ojos y quiso gritar cuando lo vio aún de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Ella tenía que estar alucinando. ¿La había conducido Karen finalmente al borde de la demencia?

Sarah inhaló profundamente y se recompuso. Si lo había creado con su mente, entonces de igual manera lo podía hacer desaparecer. "Tu no eres real. Eres un invento de mi imaginación porque tuve un día muy estresado."

El Rey de los Goblins sonrió burlonamente. Él disfrutó viendo su conflicto, y gozaba viendo el dolor y la confusión deslizarse hasta su rostro. Él atravesó el cuarto y se colocó directamente enfrente de ella, tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su aliento cálido sobre su rostro. Una mano enguantada se adelantó alcanzándola y ella sintió la calidez de sus dedos a través del cuero cuando él acarició su mejilla con movimientos suaves y largos.

El Rey de los Goblins sintió su tensión bajo su toque. "Si no soy real, entonces tu tienes una imaginación muy activa", ronroneó él.

Sarah se deslizó lejos de él, aún permanecía sobre su rostro la calidez de su toque. Su imaginación no era _tan_ activa. "¡Déjame sola!".

"Si me voy, tu me acompañarás".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡Con un demonio que lo haré!"

Él estiró sus guantes de cuero negro y la miró vivamente. "Tu puedes escoger uno u otro, actuar como una niña malcriada y repetir esta mascarada ridícula o tu puedes actuar como un adulto y aceptar graciosamente y maduramente."

Sarah observó como él se alejó de ella y miró alrededor de su habitación. A menos que ella se hubiera vuelto gravemente loca, el Rey de los Goblins era real y estaba parado ante ella. Ella había sentido la calidez de su aliento sobre sus mejillas, había olido el cuero de su chaqueta y sus guantes. Ella había sentido su toque sobre su rostro. Él era real y había regresado.

¿Pero por qué él estaba aquí? ¿Por qué él tenía que haber regresado ahora, de todas las veces, para atormentarla? Recordando sus palabras ofensivas, ella le gritó, "¡No voy a ninguna parte contigo! ¡Y menos todavía a tu Laberinto estúpido!" Una vez más, ¿cómo eran esas palabras? "¡No tienes poder sobre mí!", ella gritó.

Los ojos del Rey de los Goblins se estrecharon ante las palabras y su comportamiento. Él sabía que ella sería difícil. Él la había observado por días. Se había sentado en el árbol afuera de su ventana en su forma de búho, esperando por el momento perfecto para confrontarla. Él supo que ella era todavía un manojo para negociar.

Dejando ir la cólera al escuchar las palabras desvanecerse, él se rió. "Di esas palabras todo lo que quieras, porque el daño ya ha sido hecho". Ante su expresión confundida, él continuó. " Podría dejarte aquí, pero entonces mi reino permanecería en ruinas."

"Es tu problema, no mi-", una pequeña porción de rabia se desvaneció en el rostro de Sarah cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras. "¿Ruinas?"

"Sí, ruinas". Su voz se llenó de desdén. "Escasamente yo puedo vivir en mi castillo. Los elementos entran cuandoquiera que lo desean. Las murallas interiores y exteriores del Laberinto están derrumbadas en el polvo, la magia es inestable y cambia las áreas a voluntad. El Bosque de Firey está casi muerto y cada día es peor", él escupió, pero se refrenó rápidamente. No podía concederse el perder su temple, ahora no.

"¿Pero cómo pasó eso?" Los ojos de ella se nublaron de lágrimas ante su descripción. Realmente no podía ser tan malo ¿no es así?

Él la miró penetrante. "Tu sabes como".

Ella sintió la rabia crecer en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a culparla?, y aún si había sido su culpa, ¿qué podría hacer ella ahora?. "¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué tu sólo no lo reparaste tu mismo? Tú eres el mejor con la magia", ella lo recordaba.

El Rey Goblin reflexionó sus palabras cuidadosamente. Él no quería que ella supiera que él estaba impotente para prevenir la decadencia de su propio reino. "Porque sólo aquel que causó el daño puede repararlo. Esa serías... tu", le dijo con amargura.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Ella recordó al Rey de los Goblins de cómo lo vio casi 3 años atrás, desafiante y en control cuando ella pronunció las palabras que destruyeron su mundo. "No voy a regresar". Dijo ella con firmeza.

"¿Ni siquiera para ayudar a tus amigos?". Él inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos disparejos brillando con malicia.

"¿Qué le has hecho a ellos?". Ella comenzó airadamente. Cerró los puños y el Rey de los Goblins casi se rió. ¿Qué planeaba ella hacerle?¿Golpearlo?.

"No he hecho nada. _Te_ _lo _dije, el Laberinto está en ruinas. Se ha vuelto impredecible y mucho más peligroso de lo que recuerdas. Sería muy desafortunado si uno o más de tus amigos fueran muertos a causa de tu terca negativa a regresar."

Sarah tragó. Sus amigos, Hoggle, Ludo y Sir Didymus. Ellos habían ido en contra de los deseos de su rey al ayudar a una forastera a ganar de vuelta a su hermanito menor. Ella los había llamado con frecuencia, siempre que los había necesitado, pero ellos nunca aparecieron de nuevo después de la fiesta. Ella siempre asumió que el Rey de los Goblins no les había permitido hablarle, pero si el Laberinto estaba en ruinas y era impredecible entonces quizás no había sido su culpa después de todo.

Ella le dio una mirada rápida a su habitación mientras pensaba que hacer. Sus ojos cayeron sobre su copia de las líneas para el papel principal de la obra que todavía yacía abierta sobre su escritorio. El papel principal que ella había merecido y no había recibido.  Ella levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos del Rey de los Goblins.

"Está bien. Iré contigo"

El Rey de los Goblins sonrió con afectación. Esto era casi demasiado fácil. Concentrándose, él tiró hacia delante un cristal. Sarah no notó que la esfera no se manifestaba tan brillante, hermosa, o fuerte como sus cristales habituales. Todo lo que le preocupaba era salirse ahora de su vida y ayudar a sus amigos. Los únicos amigos que ella tenia. 

El Rey de los Goblins no quiso malgastar más tiempo y rápidamente arrojó el cristal al piso. Sarah se sintió mareada y sintió que algo estaba mal. Ella recordaba claramente que ser transportada por la magia al Laberinto se sentía como girar por primera vez, había sido una experiencia agradable, pero esto se sentía diferente. Todo se volvió nebuloso y se sentía terriblemente mareada. Ella apenas podía distinguir al Rey de los Goblins en pie junto a ella. Sintiéndose con mucho vértigo, ella se agarró la cabeza y cerró los ojos, oscilando inestablemente sobre sus pies.

Las extrañas sensaciones empezaron a decaer y Sarah inhaló profundamente abriendo sus ojos. Ella temía a como luciría el Laberinto después de oír las descripciones del Rey de los Goblins. Pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron, no fue una gran encrucijada la que se extendía ante ella.

Ella giró enrededor y vio árboles altos en todas direcciones. Ella estaba en un bosque, pero el bosque no lucía como uno perteneciente al Mundo Subterráneo. Lucía como un bosque normal de su propio mundo. Su frente se arrugó al mirar al Rey de los Goblins.

"¿Dónde estamos?", ella le preguntó.

Él no le estaba poniendo atención. Sus ojos lanzaban miradas atrás y adelante sobre el follaje verde y exuberante. ¿Dónde estaba el castillo derruido? ¿Dónde estaban sus goblins revoltosos y sucios? ¿Dónde estaba el Laberinto?

Él volteó a mirar a Sarah, reconociendo finalmente su presencia. Por un momento, pareció confundido, pero demasiado pronto se vio de nuevo con su característica arrogancia normal.

"¿No lo sabes, no es así?", Sarah le preguntó. Cuando Jareth no le respondió, Sarah supo que la respuesta era... no.

***

Traductor: ¡Hola!, esta es una historia magnífica y por eso decidí traducirla, son 36 capítulos. Espero mucho sus reviews y comentarios. Gracias por leerla.


	3. La venganza es un plato que se sirve mej

N.A: ¡Hola! a cada uno. Estuve agradablemente sorprendida y muy feliz por todos los reviews que me dejaron. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia. Como siempre tengo mucho guardado para ustedes. Creo que tengo algo nuevo, que no ha sido hecho antes, pero ya lo veremos. Pienso que ustedes sabrán lo que es después de haya sido escrito y posteado (*wink*). Gracias a cada uno otra vez, y para aquellos que leen y no dejan review, ¡por favor no sean tímidos!

Disclaimer: Por favor, mirar en capítulo 1.

Un enorme gracias a mi beta Scattered Logic.

"Consecuencias  Inesperadas" ----  Escrito por Cormak3032 

**Capítulo 3:  La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor... frío.**

Sarah sentía la rabia creciendo dentro de ella. "¿Cuál era el propósito de pedir mi ayuda y luego arrojarnos en el medio del bosque?"

El Rey de los Goblins la ignoró. Él pareció estarse concentrando.

"¡Bien! ¡No me contestes entonces!". Ella giró alrededor y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.

El Rey de los Goblins miró hacia arriba, fallando su concentración cuando vio a Sarah alejándose. "¿Adónde piensas que vas?"

Ella se detuvo y volteó, gesticulando a los alrededores. "Estamos en el medio del bosque y a juzgar por la posición del sol en el cielo, estará oscuro en unas pocas horas. Yo todavía estoy empapada y helada desde mi caminata a casa en la lluvia, así que antes de procurar mi muerte, voy a buscar un camino para que así pueda localizar un teléfono y pedir ayuda ¡para salir malditamente de aquí!"

"No puedes estar segura de que estamos en tu mundo. Ninguno de nosotros puede estarlo". Él le dijo.

Sarah estaba tan aturdida que no se percató que él acababa de admitirle a ella que él no sabía dónde estaban. "¿No puedo yo pensarlo?". Ella señaló una planta. "Eso es un helecho, ese es un roble, ese tronco es de un pino blanco caído ¿ y ves eso de allí?". Ella apuntaba a un objeto en la distancia. "¡Esa es una roca! Nosotros estamos en mi mundo".

Los ojos del Rey de los Goblins se estrecharon. "No insultes mi inteligencia, Sarah".

"¿Inteligencia? ¿Tu tienes de eso?". Ella hizo una expresión como si estuviera impactada. "Ten seguro que podrías haberme engañado. Me marcho ahora. Que me maldigan si fuera a pasar la noche contigo en el bosque. ¡Tu encuentra tu propio camino a casa ya que causaste esto!"

"¡Cómo te atreves! No nos encontraríamos en esta situación ahora, si tú no hubieras deseado darme el bebé hace 3 años atrás. Si tu hubieras aceptado mi oferta y no hubieras dicho esas palabras, mi reino no estaría en ruinas en este momento."

Su intento de hacerla sentir culpable no resultó.

"Sí, bien, 'lo que se dijo se dijo', recuerdas?. Es demasiado malo que tu Reino esté en la ruina.  Estuve de acuerdo en ayudarte a reparar el daño, ¿y así es como esa oferta de ayuda es devuelta? ¿Trayéndonos a la mitad de la nada? ¡ Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de usar tu magia para secarme!". Ella hizo gestos a sí misma. Sus ropas estaban todavía empapadas y ella se esforzaba para no tiritar y demostrarle a él cuan helada estaba. 

"Puedo llevarnos de vuelta al curso tan pronto produzca una esfera". Él inclinó la cabeza y puso las manos juntas mientras se preparaba a crear una esfera.

Sarah se retiró. "No. No voy a ninguna parte contigo. ¡No te permito usar más magia en mí! Te gusta tratar afuera con duraznos drogados, y las máquinas que vienen detrás de ti con cuchillos y otros objetos cortantes. Yo encontraré mi propio camino fuera de aquí, muchas gracias".  Ella se alejó de él y comenzó a marcharse. 

El Rey de los Goblins observó como ella avanzaba en la dirección opuesta. Le permitió irse. Tan pronto como él produjera una esfera, él podría rastrearla y regresar al Laberinto con ella. Entonces la venganza sería suya para tomarla, pero sólo DESPUÉS QUE ella le hubiera ayudado a reconstruir su reino.

Él intentó producir una esfera 4 veces, pero nada apareció en la punta de sus dedos. Fue como si la noche en que regresó del Mundo Superior hubiera ocurrido de nuevo.

Su magia se había ido, excepto que esta vez no tuvo el consuelo de su propia tierra para ayudarlo a lidiar con tal pérdida devastadora. Perder su magia lo hizo sentir vacío y muy inseguro, cosas que él  estaba muy desacostumbrado a sentir.

Él había juzgado mal la cantidad de magia que había regresado a él lentamente los ultimos 3 años, y ahora tendría que pagar por ese error de cálculo. Él estaba perdido, muy probablemente en el Mundo Superior, el cual podía ser un lugar duro e implacable para una criatura mágica. Y él estaba desamparado en el bosque con la mortal arrogante que ya le había causada tanta angustia.

Él pateó una rama cercana con frustración, y luego se calmó mientras pensaba las cosas.

**

Sarah caminó por horas. El sol continuaba bajando en el cielo y pronto estaría oscuro. Todo se veía igual en este bosque. Los robles altos que se asomaban sobre ella, un ocasional pino blanco que se extendía hasta el cielo, un grupo de rocas dispersas aquí o allá. Ella se estaba cansando y su estómago gruñendo le recordaba constantemente que no había comido desde el almuerzo en la escuela.

"Esto es lo que consigo por confiar en alguien", ella espetó amargamente. Si ella no hubiera puesto su confianza en el Rey de los Goblins, ella estaría ahora en casa, duchada y en la cama, en vez de estar vagando en un bosque abrazándose a sí misma mientras caminaba para tratar de mantenerse caliente. Ella finalmente se había secado, pero se hacía más tarde y parecía que el frío iba a comenzar. Seca o no, todavía se estaba congelando.

A juzgar por el verdor de los árboles y la temperatura fría, adivinaba que era a mediados de primavera. Lo mismo que en casa. Las noches de primavera podían ser muy frías, especialmente para alguien vestida solamente con vaqueros, una camiseta y una sudadera. Ella intentó no pensar acerca de pasar la noche acurrucada en el suelo tratando de mantenerse caliente.

Ella recobró su marcha y luego se detuvo súbitamente sobre sus huellas, sus ojos dilatados mientras miraba adelante. Había un árbol grande frente a ella que parecía vagamente familiar. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se recordó a sí misma que todos los árboles parecían familiares en este lugar. 

Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez cuando dio un paso más cerca, pero esta vez en negación. "No... por favor, no. Tiene que ser un árbol diferente". Ella se movió más cerca y estranguló un sollozo mientras una mano recorría el nudo grande en forma de cabeza de león con melena que ella había admirado horas atrás. Cuidadosamente, cayó sobre sus rodillas en la base del árbol. Era el mismo árbol. Ella había estado caminando en un círculo gigante las últimas horas. Había regresado a donde había comenzado. Enterrando el rostro en sus manos, ella comenzó a llorar.

Después haber tenido un buen llanto, Sarah se sentía levemente mejor. Ella procuró ir una vez más en busca de algún signo de civilización, pero mientras más lejos caminó, más creyó que sus oportunidades de encontrar algo eran más tenues.

El sol bajó rápidamente, y sin luz de luna para ayudarla a guiarse, Sarah no tenía idea a dónde iba. Ella tiritó y aflojó sus pasos. Los sonidos de la noche eran atemorizantes y el estar sola le provocó sentirse nerviosa.

Un ruido detuvo sus pasos y ella acalló su respiración. Algo caminaba a través del bosque; ella podía escuchar el crujido de las hojas. Temblando, ella presionó sus brazos alrededor de sí misma y rezó para que lo que sea que fuese se marcharse y le permitiese pasar desapercibida.

El sonido pareció desvanecerse y ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y chocó contra algo sólido.  Ella cayó sobre su trasero con un grito y escuchó una risita masculina divertida.

" Tu realmente deberías mirar a dónde vas".

Sarah se puso de pie rápidamente. "¡Muy divertido! ¡ Me asustaste de muerte! ¡No puedes hacerle eso a la gente!  Escabullirse así en la oscuridad".

"Yo hago cualquier cosa que me plazca".

Sarah resopló de furia y empezó a caminar lejos de él.

 "No hay caso en tratar de encontrar tu camino en la oscuridad. Sería preferible hacer algún tipo de campamento para la noche y luego empezar de nuevo en la mañana". Le dijo él.

"¿Acampar contigo? ¡No lo creo!"

"Entonces estupendo, tropieza de un lado para otro por el bosque sola en la oscuridad. ¿Piensas que eso hace alguna diferencia para mí?".  Una ceja arqueada elegantemente sobre su ojo izquierdo y su mirada era positivamente insolente.

"¡No tendría tropezar de un lado a otro en la oscuridad si tu no nos hubieras traído aquí en primer lugar!", le gritó Sarah.

La voz del Rey de los Goblins se tornó helada."¿Tú crees que yo tenía la intención de hacer esto? ¿Crees que yo disfruto estar atrapado en el mundo mortal?". Él dio un paso acercándose a ella, sus ojos destellando de cólera, pero Sarah mantuvo terreno.

" ¿Qué quieres decir con 'atrapado'?". 

"¡No tengo magia!". Él estalló. " Nosotros estamos atascados aquí hasta que la sienta regresar". Le dijo airadamente.

Los ojos se Sarah se agrandaron. "Yo... yo no entiendo". 

"No, y ese es el problema. Tu nunca entiendes nada".  Él comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ella como un gato grande observando a su presa antes de atacarla. "Me tomó 3 años para ser apenas capaz de regresar a ti y pedir tu ayuda. El intentar transportarnos a ambos de regreso al Laberinto consumió demasiado poder. Si hubiera sabido que las consecuencias de mis acciones me dejaría varado sin magia en el mundo mortal **contigo** como única compañía, ¡yo hubiera lidiado con la decadencia del Laberinto a mi modo!". Sus cejas habían descendido sobre sus ojos disímiles y él estaba hirviendo de rabia. ¿Qué tenía de buena una venganza si no podías siquiera disfrutarla? Él tenía frío, estaba cansado y adolorido. Estas no eran condiciones buenas para la venganza.

"¡Bien, esto es grandioso!¡Perfecto! ¡Yo preferiría que taladraran mis dientes antes que estar varada en la mitad de la nada contigo!"

Una brisa helada se intercaló por el bosque y la expresión de cólera del Rey de los Goblins cambió a una de incomodidad cuando él tiritó. Sarah lo advirtió inmediatamente y algo se alumbró en ella. Si él no tenía magia entonces él era vulnerable a los elementos y quién sabía a qué más. También significaba que él no podría protegerse a sí mismo o a ella de algo que quisiera dañarlos o comerlos. Y eso significaba que él no podría regresarla a su hogar. 

Sarah se mordió el labio y obligó a irse lejos las revelaciones espantosas. Dándose cuenta que ella también tenía frío, ciegamente encontró su camino a una pared de roca y empezó a quitar piedras pequeñas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Le preguntó.

 Ella dejó caer las piedras que había reunido en el suelo. " Voy a hacer una fogata, y en vez de estar parado allí con una expresión tonta en el rostro, tu podrías echar una mano".

"Si yo tuviese mi magia, podría hacer un fuego en unos momentos". Él le dijo.

"Sí, bueno, ya que no tienes tu magia, ¿así que adivina qué?. Tu vas a tener que hacer las cosas como las hacemos nosotros los _mortales_. Sin pelotas mágicas de cristal, sólo trabajo físico. Sarah dejó caer una rodilla y empezó a arreglar las piedras en un círculo pequeño. Ella sentía sus ojos sobre ella y lo miró hacia arriba. "En vez de mirarme tontamente, ¿por qué no te vuelves útil y reúnes hojas y ramas secas y las pones en el centro de las piedras?". Sarah se sorprendió agradablemente cuando él no dijo una palabra y fue en busca de madera.

Él volvió un rato después con ramas y hojas. Sarah se puso en la tarea de tratar de iniciar un fuego. Ella trató de golpear piedras juntas, pero no pareció funcionar. Sentándose de nuevo, ella trató de frotar palos uno con otro, pero estaba tan helada que no podía hacerlo apropiadamente. Sus manos temblorosas no parecían hacer el trabajo. Airadamente, ella lanzó los palos a la pila de hojas y madera y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bien, supongo que no obtendremos un fuego esta noche. ¿ Por qué eso _no_ me sorprende? Me refiero a que este ha sido un día infernal de todos modos. ¿Por qué el hecho de estar atascada en algún bosque en el frío y la oscuridad con mi enemigo, debería sorprenderme?". Ella miró con enojo al Rey de los Goblins, quien se había sentado en el suelo, su espalda contra un árbol, sus piernas largas extendidas ante él. Él estaba tiritando, sus brazos recogidos a su alrededor para conservarse caliente.

"Si tuviera mi magia-" 

"Sí, bien, ¡no la tienes! ¿Y ese es el problema, no es así? ¡La magia fue la causa de todo esto!". Sarah caminó lentamente lejos de él y se echó al suelo, enroscándose como una pelota.

El Rey de los Goblins la observó con curiosidad antes de voltearse. Dejó a la chica amurrarse. Como si él si sintiera mejor acerca de esta situación. Él estaba helado, cansado y hambriento. Los pies le dolían por caminar tanto con botas con tacones y cuando se sentó en el suelo frígido, pudo sentir la humedad y el frío de la noche rezumar hasta sus huesos. Él bajó la cabeza al pecho y, con una mirada final a Sarah, procuró dormir.

****** 

Nota del Autor: ¿Interesados en ver  cómo luce el bosque?  Vayan aquí:

http://www.geocities.com/jareth_sarah/uc/unexpected.html


	4. Cambios Imprevistos

N.A: Hola! Gracias por sus reviews y e-mails. Disfruten del siguiente capítulo. "Consecuencias  Inesperadas" ----  Escrito por Cormak3032 

**Capítulo 4:  Cambios Imprevistos...**

Sarah se dio vuelta y trató de alcanzar las mantas de su cama. Lo que ella, en cambio, consiguió fue un puñado de hojas húmedas. Sus ojos se abrieron y casi gritó cuando vio los árboles altos rodeándola. Sus ojos recayeron sobre la forma del Rey de los Goblins apenas a unas yardas de distancia. Ella había pensado que todo fue un sueño, pero mientras sus ojos observaban su forma ágil, él le dio la espalda y fijó la vista en el bosque, y ella supo que este no era un sueño.

El Rey de los Goblins miró lejos hacia los árboles. Él oyó el susurrar de las hojas detrás de él y supo que Sarah había despertado. Se giró lentamente para encararla. 

Sarah se había sentado sujetando sus rodillas bajo su mentón. Ella parecía perdida y confusa, la expresión de su rostro era muy semejante, probablemente, a la de su propio rostro cuando él había despertado. Él había despertado muy temprano y no había dormido mucho durante la noche. No con el aullido de algún tipo de canino llenando sus oídos y el hecho de que sus ojos se habían rehusado a dejar el contorno de Sarah. Él se hubiera reído de lo absurdo de la situación. Ella era el enemigo y él la había estado cuidando.

"¿Esperanzada en todo fuera un sueño?". Su voz retumbaba sobre la quietud del bosque. Sarah alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que por un momento su expresión facial se había suavizado. No había insinuación de arrogancia o autoridad.  Ella se dio cuenta de que él había esperado también que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Ella observó como su insolencia usual se deslizó en las facciones de su rostro.

Sarah giró lejos de él. Ella apenas había despertado, el sol todavía no había ascendido, y estaba demasiado cansada para lidiar con él en este momento. Justo después su estómago se quejó ruidosamente y el Rey de los Goblins sonrió burlonamente.

"¿Estamos hambrientos?"

Sarah cubrió su estómago con sus manos."¿Y tu no lo estás? Yo no he comido desde el almuerzo de ayer".

"Yo no estoy tan hambriento como tu, pero por otra parte, yo tuve un bocadillo de medianoche". Con una sonrisa maliciosa él indicó con la cabeza un cadáver diminuto tirado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído. Le habían limpiado de carne, y los huesos e intestinos eran todo lo que quedaba.

"¡Eww! ¡ Te comiste un ratón crudo! ¡Eso es asqueroso!"

El Rey de los Goblins se rió. "No es asqueroso para un ave de presa. Se sintió muy bien el volar otra vez".

"¿Volar?". Sarah preguntó confundida.

Con una sonrisa oblicua, él cambió de forma y se convirtió en un búho de granero justo ante los ojos de Sarah. Ella miró con admiración cuando agitó las alas y voló hacia los árboles. Repentinamente él chilló, el sonido que emanaba de su garganta no era un ulular sino algo semejante a un grito de guerra. Sarah se sobresaltó cuando él se abalanzó hacia abajo y asió algo en sus garras.  Él luchó con ello en el aire y luego dejó caer su hallazgo enfrente de Sarah. Ella saltó atrás, apartando la vista. 

El Rey de los Goblins aterrizó, pero sin ninguna elegancia. Se transformó de nuevo a su forma humanoide a unos 6 pies arriba del suelo y aterrizó haciendo un ruido sordo. Hojas y palos volaron por el aire cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo. "Debo trabajar en esos aterrizajes".

"¿Qué es esto?". Sarah había retrocedido contra un árbol.

"El desayuno", le dijo el Rey de los Goblins. "Tu dijiste que estabas hambrienta".

"¿Tu esperas que me coma eso? ¿Un ratón? ¿Un ratón crudo? ¡Eres repugnante!"

"Si tuviera mi magia, podríamos hacer un fuego y lo cocinaría para ti ". Él sonrió, su voz llena de diversión.

" ¡Eres grosero! ¡ Yo NO voy a comer eso! ¡Llévatelo!"

El Rey de los Goblins se encogió de hombros. "Como lo desees". Una vez más cambió en un búho. Se deslizó hacia abajo y arrebató el ratón con sus garras. Él aterrizó en un árbol cercano y Sarah cubrió sus oídos cuando lo oyó devorar al pobre ratoncito.

Asqueada y adolorida más allá de lo creíble, Sarah se marchó. El sol ascendía por el este y mientras el bosque se aclaraba, fue sorprendida agradablemente al encontrar un arroyo pequeño no demasiado lejos de allí. Choqueada por lo que el Rey de los Goblins le había hecho, ello quiso desesperadamente sentirse limpia. Cuando sumergió las manos en el agua, las retiró rápidamente. ¡El agua estaba fría como el hielo!

"¿El agua no está a tu gusto?"

Sobresaltada por la voz repentina, Sarah se echó atrás y se resbaló de la piedra en que estaba encaramada. Se deslizó adelante hacia el agua helada, pero se detuvo a unas pulgadas de sumergirse en ella cuando unas manos fuertes la asieron de los hombros deteniendo su descenso.

El Rey de los Goblins abrió su boca para hacer una observación burlona, pero nunca llegó. Una explosión fuerte hizo eco en el bosque.

Sarah trepó a la roca y se desplomó en el suelo. El Rey de los Goblins miraba azorado. "¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sólo un disparo. Alguien debe estar cazando". Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro."Lo que significa que estamos cerca de la civilización. ¡ Por aquí !". Ella se puso en marcha en dirección al disparo.

Unos pocos momentos después más disparos llenaron el aire y Sarah se detuvo sobre sus pasos. Los disparos sonaban lejanos, pero suficiente cerca de donde ella y el Rey de los Goblins habían ido a husmear, y podrían dispararles, quizás hasta matarlos. "Después de pensarlo bien, en vez de eso, podríamos ir por este camino". Ella comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a los disparos. El Rey de los Goblins la siguió sin decir una palabra, sin embargo, se detuvo una vez que alcanzaron su pequeño campamento improvisado.

"¡Rey de los Goblins, vamos! ¡No necesitamos que nos disparen a uno de nosotros! "

"No es sabio dejar evidencia de que estuvimos aquí". Él gesticuló hacia al montón de piedras, palos y hojas que Sarah había construido para iniciar un fuego.

"¡Olvídalo! ¡A los cazadores no les interesa eso! Ellos se interesan en las huellas de animales".

Los disparos continuaron y Sarah comenzó a marcharse. Los balazos eran más frecuentes y sonaban más cerca. Su corazón le empezó a golpear en el pecho. "¿Vienes o no?"

El Rey de los Goblins miró atrás cansadamente en la dirección de los disparos y luego siguió a Sarah.

***

Ellos caminaron por dos horas hasta que el Rey de los Goblins se sentó en una roca grande y plana.

"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Rey de los Goblins?", le preguntó Sarah con las manos en las caderas. Lejos a la distancia ella podía oír todavía disparos y los ruidos repetitivos de civilización no la relajaron. Se sentía ansiosa y asustada, aunque no lo quería demostrar al Rey de los Goblins.

"Estoy descansando, me duelen los pies. Y, además, mi nombre es Jareth".

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre", le dijo con fastidio.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Tengo uno así como tú lo tienes, y prefiero que lo uses".

Sarah lo miró en blanco.

"Es Jareth", la presionó.

Sarah parpadeó. "Oh, ya sé eso". Ella se encogió de hombros.

Jareth sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que es así", concedió sarcásticamente. Entregó una expresión afligida y luego se estiró para sobar sus pies a través del cuero de sus botas.

Sarah le dio una mirada un poco compasiva." Te molestan los pies. ¿Por eso te detuviste? "

Él asintió y continuó masajeando sus pies. "Ayer no habría ido con un aspecto a la moda, si hubiera sabido que debería caminar tanto." Él gesticuló hacia los tacones de sus botas y Sarah rió entre dientes.

"Bien, eso te enseñará por elegir la moda sobre la funcionalidad". Ella miró abajo hacia sus zapatos deportivos y suspiró con alivio por decidir usarlos en vez de sus zapatones café habituales.

Jareth sorprendió a Sarah cuando dejó escapar una suave risita por lo bajo. "Me atrevo a decir que he aprendido mi lección".

Sarah sacudió la cabeza y se alejó. Ella podía sentir su estómago preparándose a gruñir, y mientras que ella y Jareth, como él quería ser nombrado, parecían haber dejado de discutir, ella prefería evitar darle una razón para molestarla. Ella encontró un arbusto con bayas rojas y brillantes y decidió probar unas pocas. Estas eran amargas al gusto y eran horribles. Las escupió rápidamente.

"Tienes hambre".

Sarah saltó y se volteó a encarar de Jareth. " ¡Deja eso! ¡Deja de acercarte furtivamente a mí de esa forma!" Frunció el ceño al mirarlo.

Él ignoró sus reacciones."Tienes hambre".

"Sí, tengo hambre, pero viviré". Ella alcanzó más de las bayas preguntándose si acaso ella comía más podría acostumbrarse al sabor. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre las bayas rojas, más disparos se escucharon seguidos de una explosión muy grande. La cabeza de Sarah se estiró hacia arriba y Jareth parecía estar alerta a su lado. Él no se movió. Se paró alto y recto a su manera erguida, sus ojos se fijaron adelante con una mirada intensa, recordándole a Sarah un animal alerta y preparado para el peligro.

"Eso sonó realmente cerca. Quizás ellos están construyendo casas en estos bosques y están despejando el terreno". Sarah dejó las bayas y se adelantó a donde pareció escucharse la explosión.

"Deberíamos irnos", le dijo Jareth.

" ¡No! ¡No quiero estar más tiempo atascada en el bosque! Yo quiero irme a casa y ya que no tienes magia para llevarme a mi casa, y no es como si fuera a confiar en ti de todas maneras, yo voy a conseguir alguna ayuda".

" ¡No lo hagas, Sarah!" Una de sus manos enguantadas se deslizó y la asió con firmeza de la muñeca, "Algo anda mal", le dijo.

Ella dio un tirón con dureza. " ¡ Déjame ir !"

Jareth observó como ella se arrancó lejos de él y luego escapó hacia el bosque.  Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y la siguió con rapidez.

Sarah se dio cuenta cuando corría, que aparecía más y más cielo azul mientras más lejos iba. Lentamente el bosque se fue aclarando y a la distancia pudo ver un campo. Los disparos eran ahora más fuertes y ella podía oler la acritud de la pólvora. Quemaba sus narices, y ella se cubrió la nariz y la boca con una mano. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campo.

Jareth se detuvo a su lado. Sujetaba su costado y estaba sin aliento.

"¡Mira, Jareth! ¡ Una representación teatral ! ¡Ellos están haciendo la representación de una batalla! ¡Debemos haber terminado en un lugar turístico!" Ella miró alrededor a las orillas exteriores del campo buscando espectadores, pero se sorprendió de no encontrar ninguno. Pero ella vio casas a lo lejos a la distancia. ¡La civilización! Ella podría pedir ayuda.

"Sarah, debemos irnos. **Ahora**", le advirtió Jareth.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?", ella le preguntó.

Jareth no podía creerlo. Ella estaba sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto algo maravilloso. "¿Has abierto los ojos para ver lo que ocurre allá afuera?". Sus ojos desiguales la taladraron. Ella parecía entusiasmada y Jareth quería sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar. Asiendo sus hombros, él la giró para que encarara el campo. "¡Da un buen vistazo allá afuera!"

Sarah protestó por su rudeza, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos finalmente le dijeron a su cerebro lo que realmente estaba pasando. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse. No era una recreación teatral la que se extendía ante ella.

Los hombres en chaquetas rojas y extraños sombreros emplumados, gritaban órdenes a caballo. Cientos de hombres en chaquetas rojas a pie cargaban mosquetes con bayonetas al final de ellos. El humo de las armas se elevaba y bloqueaba el sol. Sarah observó con horror como hombres que parecían ser granjeros cargaban a través del combate en el otro lado del campo, preparándose a dispararle a los chaquetas rojas.

.....Chaquetas rojas... ¿ Por qué eso le parecía significativo?

A lo lejos, Sarah vio a un jinete a caballo. Ella vio casas y se dio cuenta que había un pueblo completo más adelante a lo largo de un camino de tierra. Ella acababa de discernir que el jinete iba gritando sobre el sonido de las armas. Sus palabras eran una advertencia de último minuto a cualquiera que todavía no había huido.

"¡Vienen los Ingleses! ¡Vienen los Ingleses!"

Sarah hizo la horrible conexión de repente. Chaquetas rojas.... Ingleses... Ella jadeó. Esta no era una representación. Esto era el inicio de una guerra...

Ella observó como varios chaquetas rojas cayeron al suelo cuando las balas los golpearon en una pierna, en un brazo, en el pecho o la cabeza. En cuanto cayeron al suelo, los reemplazos llegaron detrás de ellos, y a una orden abrieron fuego sobre los granjeros quienes evadieron con habilidad el ataque escondiéndose detrás de arbustos, muros de piedra, y la base de un gran puente de madera.

Sarah estaba tan impresionada que no podía moverse. El terror corrió por ella, congelando sus miembros en su lugar. ella nunca había visto antes a nadie disparar, y ahora había presenciado caer a unos 15 hombres. El ruido de las armas, los alaridos de agonía, y el vitorear de los vencedores la hicieron enfermar del estómago y hacer pedazos su visión anterior del mundo en asunto de segundos. Ella apenas podía respirar mientras observaba la batalla continuar.

Jareth le decía algo, pero sus palabras eran lejanas y nebulosas en su mente. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar fijamente hacia delante y ver a los hombres caer en piscinas de su propia sangre.

Ella sentía a Jareth tirar de su mano y lo siguió aturdidamente. Ella corrió con él ciegamente, mientras él marcaba el paso y corría precipitadamente a la seguridad relativa del bosque. Detrás de ellos la lluvia de disparos continuaba como un trueno furioso.

Ellos corrieron por casi 10 minutos antes que Sarah jalara su mano de la de Jareth y se detuviera. Él derrapó para parar y la miró interrogativamente.

"¡Eres un idiota!", ella gritó, con sus manos empuñadas a los costados.

Las cejas de Jareth subieron."¿Disculpa? ¡Acabo de ayudarte a escapar antes de que llegaras a formar parte de los caídos! ¡Tú fuiste la idiota que se quedó parada allí observando a esos hombres matarse unos a otros!"

Sarah pateó con su pie con rabia, mostrando su primera emoción real desde que Jareth la había retirado lejos de la escena de batalla. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? "

"Yo te salvé la vida posiblemente, no obstante, ¡no sé qué me compelió a hacer semejante cosa! ¡Tú eres más que nunca desagradecida de mi generosidad!" Él le rugió a ella. ¡Por qué tenía que haberse tomado la molestia!

"¿No tienes ninguna idea de a dónde nos has traído?", le preguntó ella, con fuego ardiente en sus ojos.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Aún no comprendía el motivo de su ira.

"¡De algún modo nos has traído de regreso en el tiempo a la Guerra de la Revolución!", ella gritó.

"Y eso es significativo, ¿cómo?", Jareth puso las manos en sus caderas.

"¡Oh!", ella volteó alejándose de él. "¡Tú eres imposible! ¡ Nos trajiste de regreso en el tiempo! ¡ Nos dejaste caer directamente en una guerra horrible que duró 8 años! ¡Nos trajiste de regreso a un tiempo donde no hay cañerías, no hay electricidad, no hay América!" 

"Sarah, yo no conozco la historia de tu mundo, así que para mí, me estás hablando en otro idioma y, además, **yo **no hice esto".

"¡Sí, **tú** lo hiciste! ¡Sí, **tú** lo hiciste!", ella canturreó.

"No, mi _magia_ lo hizo".

"¡Es la misma cosa!", ella le gritó.

Jareth la miró con curiosidad mientras ella estallaba contra él. Bajando su voz, él le respondió calmadamente, " Debes creerme cuando te digo que traernos aquí no fue mi intención. ¿ Qué tendría yo que ganar mintiéndote? "

"¡No lo sé, pero no puedo creer en todo lo dices!", ella le gritó. Ella se acercó más a él, su cara a pocas pulgadas de la de él. Un desafío.

Jareth se dio cuenta que ella obviamente no estaba atemorizada de él. Una lástima, porque ella debería estarlo. Otra noción ingresó a su mente brevemente mientras estaba nariz con nariz con ella. Sarah era bastante hermosa cuando estaba enojada. Él desterró el pensamiento rápidamente.

A continuación, él hizo algo que los sorprendió a ambos, a Sarah y a él. Él abandonó la conversación. Estaba cansado y no quiso discutir. Nada que pudiera decir la complacería de todos modos. " Debemos seguir caminando e intentar establecer otro campamento para la noche. Si vamos a sobrevivir, necesitamos encontrar refugio y alimento".

"¡No necesito que me digas que debería y no debería hacer!". Ella giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de su lado.

Jareth la observó mientras se alejaba airadamente. Al principio, no podía entender su rabia, pero al escuchar los disparos a la distancia, él la comprendió rápidamente. Ella le estaba escondiendo sus emociones. Ella usaba su rabia como una máscara conveniente para esconder lo se sentía de verdad.

Muy probablemente, ella nunca había visto una batalla antes. Quizás ella nunca había a nadie morir. La muerte y la guerra podían ser devastadoras para alguien que nunca había presenciado sus horrores. Él no tenía idea cómo la batalla le había afectado realmente. Ella podía estar espantada y alarmada o furiosa.

Jareth había visto batallas antes, y sabía que debían ser evitadas a cualquier precio. Aun cuando si bien fueran visiones horrorosas, él había crecido acostumbrado a ellas y podía bloquear las imágenes terribles fácilmente fuera de su mente.

Él observó como Sarah se sentó en una roca y reunió guijarros pequeños, arrojándolos contra un árbol cercano. Ella parecía obtener alguna pequeña satisfacción al lanzar los guijarros con toda su fuerza y observarlos rebotar lejos del árbol para dispersarse en direcciones diferentes. Jareth se sentó sobre una manta de agujas blancas de pino, con los pies adoloridos, y la observó.

Fueron horas más tarde cuando Sarah decidió ponerle atención a Jareth. Él estaba haciendo mucho ruido y ella volteó a mirarlo. Él cargaba una brazada de piedras pequeñas e iba reuniendo palos al mismo tiempo. Ella observó con curiosidad cuando él acomodó las piedras en un círculo como el que ella hizo la noche anterior. Él colocó los palos en el medio y ubicó las hojas alrededor de los palos.  Él se arrodilló bajando una rodilla, imitando sus acciones de la otra noche, probando a frotar dos palos juntos. Pero su frustración creció rápidamente cuando nada sucedió de inmediato.

Lentamente, Sarah avanzó hacia él. Arrodillándose al otro lado de las piedras, ella le alargó su mano abierta "Déjame mostrarte como se hace".

Con gentileza, Jareth colocó los palos en su palma abierta y elevó las cejas en una mueca de arrogancia. Él le permitiría intentarlo y disfrutaría viéndola fallar.

Sarah desbastó una parte del palo usando una piedra, y luego lo emplazó en el suelo al lado de las hojas. Usando el otro palo, ella comenzó a frotarlo en medio de sus manos mientras colocó la punta en el palo que estaba en las hojas. Ella frotó los palos viciosamente, tratando de crear fricción.

"Tu sabes, esto sería mucho más fácil si tu tuvieras magia", ella le dijo sarcásticamente.

"Sí, bien, como sabes, no tengo ninguna y debo hacer lo que los mortales hacen". Él hizo una mueca y se sentó en el suelo, con una rodilla doblada hacia su cara.

Sarah continuaba frotando los palos uno con otro. "¿Cómo es que puedes volverte un búho si no posees ninguna magia?", le preguntó suavemente sin mirarlo.

La pregunta le sorprendió, pero le respondió. " No necesito magia para transformarme en mi corazón de bestia".

"¿Corazón de bestia?"

"Sí. Toda mi especie tiene un corazón de bestia. Una criatura con la que nos identificamos, y podemos transformarnos en ella desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte. No necesitamos magia para transformarnos, aunque la magia ayuda a veces a la transformación. En mi caso, me ayuda en los aterrizajes".

Sarah rió disimuladamente recordando su menos que elegante aterrizaje, y estaba por comentarlo cuando vio una diminuta luz naranja en la punta del palo. Ella sopló rápidamente sobre ella y observó con alegría como la chispa se hacía más grande y lentamente absorbía las hojas que la rodeaban.

"Yo nunca pensé que sería tan feliz de ver fuego".

Jareth advirtió que su voz careció del entusiasmo que debería conllevar. Mirando cuidadosamente a la chica, pudo ver cuan cansada ella estaba. Había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos generalmente brillantes, y estaba cabizbaja. Ella estaba hambrienta también con certeza, pero no se quejaba. Jareth inclinó la cabeza y la miró pensativamente. Sarah había madurado, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo.

Ella alimentó el fuego mientras continuaba expandiéndose, y mirando desinteresadamente las llamas. Ella y Jareth estaban sentados en silencio. 

Jareth se mojó los labios. El silencio se sentía denso y pesado y, súbitamente, él deseó que terminara. Sarah parecía muy adentrada en sus pensamientos. Jareth jugueteó con un palito cercano. "Hay algo en tu mente... ". Sus palabras eran suaves, nada como su voz enojada y áspera que Sarah se había acostumbrado a escuchar.

Sarah mudó a una expresión de desasosiego y no lo miró. Había un montón de cosas en su mente. Demasiado para hablarlas, demasiado para siquiera reconocerlas. Ella se sentía entumecida, asustada, enojada, perdida, confusa. Las emociones iban y venían.

Ella bufó y cambió a una mueca triste. "No pienso que haya muchas adolescentes en el mundo, que hayan nacido en el siglo 20, que puedan alegar haber escuchado un disparo o haber visto el inicio de una guerra que liberó a su país en el siglo 18 ". Ella se mordió el labio y Jareth observó como las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos.

Las palabras suaves que salieron de sus labios le sorprendieron a sí mismo y a Sarah. "¿Estás bien?". Ella lucía como si pudiera venirse abajo y el pensamiento de que eso pasase lo perturbó. 

Sarah apretó los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, el aspecto temeroso y confundido se había ido momentáneamente junto con las lágrimas. Fue reemplazado por una ira helada.   

"Me voy a dormir". Ella se paró y se marchó bruscamente. Jareth la observó cuando se alejó del fuego y se acurrucó contra un árbol en la periferia de su 'campamento'.  

"Vas a atrapar un resfriado". Le dijo él. 

"¡Estaré bien!", ella estalló y se giró lejos de él, enrollándose en una pelota protectora.

Jareth resopló ante su reacción y se envolvió más en su chaqueta. Ya aumentaba el frío. Bien, que ella duerma lejos del calor del fuego. Que vea si le importa. Se enrolló sobre sí mismo e intentó dormir.

Fue mucho más tarde cuando Jareth escuchó algo extraño. Una vez más, parecía que el sueño lo eludía y él levantó la cabeza para investigar. Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido. Su mirada cayó sobre Sarah y la observó con curiosidad. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el caótico sube y baja de su cuerpo, y él se dio cuenta instantáneamente que ella estaba llorando. Sus sollozos eran suaves, pero desgarraban el corazón.

Jareth se movió lentamente para que ella no lo escuchara y fue hasta sus pies. Se quedó en silencio enfrente de ella usando el manto de oscuridad como su cubierta.  Él se paró detrás del árbol que ella escogió como su lugar de descanso y reclinó su espalda contra él. Contuvo el aliento y la escuchó sollozar. El sonido rompía contra su frío exterior y se deslizaba viciosamente hasta su corazón.

Él atisbó alrededor del árbol para ver que Sarah yacía sobre su estómago, con el rostro enterrado en su brazo. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada sollozo. La preocupación llenó a Jareth mientras la observaba.

Él nunca había visto antes a una mujer llorar de esa manera. Normalmente, lloraban para obtener lo que querían, o para intentarlo, y evitar la crueldad en una situación de injusticia, pero Sarah no había hecho eso. Ella había esperado hasta que pensó que él estaba durmiendo para derramar sus lágrimas. Jareth se sintió culpable de repente por observarla. Ella no había querido que él la viera en ese momento privado. Esa fue la razón de su cólera repentina más temprano, y su decisión de dormir lejos de él y del calor del fuego. Jareth retrocedió mientras la confusión lo inundaba. No podía soportar el observarla.

Se sentía impotente mientras se sentaba junto al fuego y la observaba a distancia. ¿Pero qué podría hacer él? Ella no había querido ningún consuelo de él, y ¿por qué él querría ofrecerlo alguno? ¡Ella era su enemiga!

Pero, de algún modo, ella ya no se sentía como el enemigo. Su enemigo no lloraba. Ella era despiadada y cruel, inmadura, malcriada e insensible. Ella no demostraba madurez o compasión por la pérdida de vidas. Ella no se derrumbaba a solas y lejos de ojos inquisitivos.

Él pensó que disfrutaría la venganza que buscaba y que gozaría viéndola sufrir. Pensó que disfrutaría verla vulnerable y sufriendo como él lo había estado, pero nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Él no había deseado ese destino sobre ella, ya no más. Estas nuevas revelaciones molestaron y confundieron al Rey de los Goblins.

Con un suspiro opresivo, él se recostó y se enrolló sobre su costado para no tener que escuchar su llanto. Él supo que el sueño no llegaría fácilmente a él esa noche. Definitivamente, las cosas... cambiaron.

***  
continuará..


	5. La Disputa

Nota del Autor: Así que ¿a todos les gusta el asunto del regreso en el tiempo? Lo explicaré con mayor detalle con posterioridad. Sólo tenía temor de que alguno pensara que es una idea muy pobre. Después de "One", quería hacer una trama que ninguno hubiera hecho antes. Aun pensando que es un J/S, los quería fuera de sus propios ambientes de manera que ninguno adivinara que iba a pasar ¡y lo que yo estoy planeando hacer!. Y sí, Lythandae, me gusta hacer a Karen malvada. Quizás porque he estado un poco enojada con mi mamá últimamente, ¡y contar una historia puede ser una buena manera de desahogarse!. Gracias por sus reviews.       

"Consecuencias  Inesperadas" ----  Escrito por Cormak3032 

****

**Capítulo 5: La Disputa**.

Sarah se volteó y miró fijamente al bosque que la rodeaba. Podía escuchar los pájaros que empezaban a cantar, y estaba agradecida que la mañana había llegado finalmente. La noche anterior había estado desprovista de cualquier sueño tranquilo. Su mente había estado demasiado llena con las imágenes horrorosas que ella había visto la tarde anterior como para obtener algo de sueño decente. Y lo peor era el hecho de que, pese a sus mayores esfuerzos, se había derrumbado y llorado. 

Escuchar acerca de las batallas en la clase de Historia era una cosa muy diferente. La gente que combatió en la guerra había muerto ya hacía mucho tiempo cuando mirabas las ilustraciones de batallas y líderes famosos en tu libro de texto. Tu no conoces a esas personas, no viste sus rostros. No sabes acerca de los seres amados que dejaron atrás o no piensas acerca de ellos. Observar a esos hombres morir frente a sus ojos había cambiado su perspectiva de la realidad. Ella tuvo que recordarse que la vida podía ser brutal y la muerte podía llegar sin aviso.

Sarah intentó decirse a sí misma que necesitaba dejar ir sus fantasías porque el mundo real era duro y cruel, y era tiempo de que ella tomara su lugar en él. Pero ¿cómo podía ella dejar ir sus fantasías de la infancia cuando un cuento de hadas que vivía y respiraba yacía durmiendo apenas a unas pocas yardas* de distancia?

Una vez más ella volteó su cabeza para ver al Rey de los Goblins. Se sorprendió al descubrir que sus ojos estaban abiertos y que la estaba mirando. Él fijó su mirada en ella intensamente y luego la apartó. Ella siguió su mirada y suspiró cuando vio las nubes oscuras que se habían tragado el cielo azul. ¿Podrían las cosas estar peor?

Ella resopló cuando su pregunta fue contestada con una lluvia que salpicaba al caer. Afortunadamente, cambió a un chaparrón pequeño y las nubes se dividieron y el sol se abrió camino unos minutos más tarde. Pero ahora toda la madera estaba húmeda, incluida las hojas y ramas que ellos necesitarían para hacer fuego esa noche.

"Bien, yo necesitaba un baño". Sarah intentó hacer un chiste mientras echaba atrás su pelo húmedo. Jareth no contestó y ella lo miró. Él todavía estaba echado contra un tronco caído, con sus piernas extendidas enfrente de él. Su pelo rubio caía opaco hacia su cara y sus ojos lucían cansados. Si Sarah no lo supiera mejor, ella podría decir que él parecía tan cansado como ella se sentía.

Ella se dio cuenta que este mundo debía ser muy nuevo para él, y sin su magia él estaba de verdad tan vulnerable a los elementos y a la vida como ella lo estaba, o acaso más.

"Te encontré algo de desayuno". Le dijo secamente.

"¡Ah, no! Pienso que no. ¡Yo no como ratones!"

Jareth sonrió con malicia pese a su humor miserable. Él estaba cansado y hambriento, y el estar empapado no ayudaba a la situación. Pero recordar su ligera broma de ayer aligeró su espíritu. "¿Ni siquiera vas a mirar lo que encontré?" Él fingió estar dolido.

El estómago de Sarah que gruñía tomó la decisión por ella, y ella se paró y se  movió hacia el Rey de los Goblins.

"Son de sabor muy dulce y sólo espero que no sean venenosas". Él indicó a su lado y Sarah gritó cuando vio lo que él había encontrado.

Reunidas en una hoja grande de arce había bayas. "¡Tu encontraste arándanos y frambuesas! ¡Oh, Jareth, podría besarte!". Inmediatamente, Sarah se congeló en su lugar mientras comenzaba a arrodillarse. Buen Dios, ¿ella acababa de decir eso?

Jareth pareció detener también sus movimientos, y por un momento, Sarah no supo si él respiraba. Sus ojos desiguales buscaron su rostro y una mirada de confusión total lo inundó. El tiempo pareció detenerse por breves y embarazosos momentos.

" Yo quise decir.....yo esto es..." Sarah murmuró. 

"Sólo come las bayas". La voz de Jareth era áspera mientras se volteaba y se alejaba de ella, dejando a Sarah viendo su espalda mientras se iba. Jareth fue hasta un árbol a unos 30 pies de distancia y apoyó su hombro contra este. Con un suspiro profundo, él bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué ella dijo que lo podría besar? Sarah era su enemiga y nada más. Él sabía que haría bien en recordar eso. Pero ¿por qué sería que él no sacaba la imagen de presionar sus labios a los de ella de su mente?

Él sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, su máscara de arrogancia se deslizó firmemente en su sitio. El se prometió que ella no lo confundiría de nuevo.

Cuando Jareth se volteó a encarar a Sarah, ella se dio cuenta de que él era, súbitamente, sólo negocios nuevamente. La manera en que se conducía, su forma de caminar, toda su expresión había cambiado a una fría arrogancia a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Ella maldijo por lo bajo por lo que había dicho. Parecía que no podría bromear más con él.

"Debemos dispersar la evidencia de nuestra presencia aquí y continuar. No hemos viajado muy lejos de la batalla que ocurrió ayer."

Sarah mordió su labio ante la mención de la batalla. Por un momento las horribles imágenes regresaron y ella repentinamente se sintió enferma del estómago.

"Termina tu desayuno y nos iremos" Él le dijo.

"No tengo mucha hambre, ¿y desde cuándo te volviste el jefe?" Ella estalló. Ella odiaba la manera en que él le daba órdenes.

"Soy un Rey, Sarah, y aunque este mundo no me es familiar, mis instintos aún me dicen que debemos y no debemos hacer. Permanecer aquí mucho tiempo no es una decisión sabia".

Sarah se puso de pie. Sus ojos castaños destellaban de cólera. "Y arrojarnos aquí, en primer lugar, no fue 'una decisión muy sabia', ¿no es así, Rey de los Goblins? Ella comenzó a agarrar las piedras pequeñas de la fogata que había creado Jareth y empezó a arrojarlas en diferentes direcciones. Luego ella pateó las hojas y palos quemados, y las cubrió con hojas húmedas. Lanzando una mirada mortal al Rey de los Goblins, ella volteó y se alejó caminando.

Jareth la miró fijamente. Cuando ella actuaba así, como una niña malcriada, él deseaba poder enseñarle una lección. ¿Pero podría hacerlo sin magia?

Ellos caminaron en silencio por varias horas. La ira de Sarah parecía crecer cada segundo y a media tarde estaba hirviendo de rabia. Al no mirar por donde iba, ella tropezó con una de las muchas piedras que se esparcían en el suelo. Ella cayó hacia delante y aterrizó sobre el estómago. Jareth sonrió burlón, creyendo que ella había recibido la lección que él había deseado, pero su mueca se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando vio su cara.

Sin su permiso, una de sus manos se adelantó hacia su rostro. Ella la manoteó alejándola. "Estas herida," le dijo.

Ella rechinó los dientes y se giró apartándose. "¡Estoy bien!". Ella no quería que él viese el rubor que se esparcía rápidamente por su rostro por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada, tan condenadamente torpe?. Ella hizo el tonto delante de él.

"Tu no estás bien", él persistió."Te cortaste la cara".

Sarah supo que sus palabras eran verdaderas porque podía sentir el corte que picaba en su mejilla. "He tenido cortaduras antes.¡Estoy bien!". Ella rehusó mirarlo y eso enfadó a Jareth, pero la dejó ir. Algo más demandó su atención.

Él lo oyó primero y Sarah lo escuchó inmediatamente después. Voces. Había un barranco a unas pocas yardas de distancia, y ellos caminaron hasta la orilla, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles y mirando hacia abajo. Había un camino pequeño que serpenteaba por el bosque, y no demasiado lejos unos hombres a caballo avanzaban hacia ellos.

"¿Viste la mirada en sus caras de idiotas?". Preguntó un hombre.

Otro rió.  "¿Cómo podría perdérmela? Los chaquetas rojas no tenían idea de qué hacer. ¡Fueron por los bastardos, y limpiaron todo el camino hasta Boston!"

"¡Ellos lo pensarán dos veces antes de mete'se con nosotros, los 'Americanos'! ¡Impuestos sin representación, mi trasero! ¡Bah! ¡Reciba ese golpe, Rey George!". Se rió un hombre de cabello oscuro.

Varios de los hombres se rieron, pero uno no lo hizo. Su voz suave, apenas se oyó sobre sus risas. "El Rey George no va a tomar este ataque a sus hombres a la ligera. Él enviará más soldados ¿y qué haremos entonces?"

El hombre de pelo oscuro y apariencia muy desaliñada contuvo su caballo y se detuvo a mirar al hombre que había hablado recién. "¿Has cambia'o de parecer acerca de esto, Jacob? Mataste a unos pocos chaquetas rojas ¿y, repentinamente, estás asustado como una niñita?"

"Yo nunca dije que estaba asustado", replicó Jacob.

"¡No tuviste que hacerlo, todos podemos verte tembl'iando como una hoja!". Los otros se le unieron en una risotada.

"Yo solamente estoy sugiriendo que tomemos precauciones y planeemos nuestros ataques con habilidad en vez de eliminar soldados en nuestro ocio. No debemos tener dudas de que ha comenzado una guerra. Debemos andar con cuidado..."

"Oh, ¿ahora vas a usar tus grandes palabras pretenciosas, chico de escuela? No te vi protestando contra ninguno cuando tu estabas ayudando a botar el té del Rey en la bahía hace dos años atrás este Diciembre".

"Bueno, sí".

"Bueno, sí, ¡nada! No tuviste problema hablando francamente a los otros colonizadores acerca de cuán injusta era el Acta de la Cua'ta Parte, ¿lo tuvi'te? Pero conseguiste probar la sangre ¿y de repente te volviste un coba'de?"

Sarah bordeó más cerca al árbol donde ella se escondía para obtener una mejor posición. La conversación le intrigó. Los hombres habían hecho referencia al Motín del Té en Boston, así como a la ley que forzaba a los colonizadores a dar 'un cuarto' a los soldados británicos. Mientras ella se inclinaba contra el árbol su pie resbaló, y vio con horror como una piedra del tamaño de una bola de béisbol rodaba cuesta abajo y aterrizaba justo en el camino.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?". Preguntó el hombre de pelo oscuro. Inmediatamente, él y los otros prepararon sus armas. En unos cuantos segundos, una docena o más de mosquetes estaban apuntando en dirección de Jareth y Sarah. "¿Quién está ahí?". El hombre disparó un tiro de advertencia que rebotó en el árbol en que Jareth se escondía. La bala de mosquete asustó a Jareth mientras rebotaba lejos del árbol en que el se apoyaba y viajaba más adentro del bosque. Él perdió pie y rodó colina abajo para aterrizar precisamente en el sendero de los hombres.

Jareth se paró y procuró limpiarse la ropa de hojas, ramitas y tierra. Nada parecía estar roto. 

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un espía?". Preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro. Sonrió burlonamente, mostrando que había perdido muchos dientes.

"Mi acompañante y yo hemos perdido nuestro camino". Le dijo Jareth. El Rey de los Goblins se irguió derecho y alto. Se rehusaba a permitir que los rufianes obtuvieran ventaja de él.

Otro hombre se rió entre dientes. "No un espía cualquiera, es un espía _Inglés_".

Sarah se encogió en su escondite mientras ellos reconocían el acento de Jareth. Ella había olvidado completamente que él sonaba como un Inglés. Observó a los hombres rodear a Jareth con sus caballos. No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

"¿Qué demonios de tipo de ropa está él usando?". Preguntó uno de los hombres. Él recogió la chaqueta de cuero de Jareth con la punta de su mosquete. Jareth empujó el arma lejos de él y permaneció más erguido.

"Tiene un acompañante con uste', eh? ¿Dónde está él?". Preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro.

"No hay otro más que yo". Mintió Jareth. Él supo que no podía escapar de más de una docena de hombres sin su magia. Cambiar a su forma de búho era imposible. Ellos le podrían disparar con sus armas. Estaba atrapado. Si Sarah pudiera huir sin ser detectada, había una posibilidad de que las cosas salieran bien.

"Mentiroso hijo 'e perra". El hombre que había picado las ropas de Jareth se balanceó y lo golpeó fuerte en la cara  con la culata. Jareth se tambaleó hacia atrás y se agarró la mandíbula. Cuando retiró la mano, vio su propia sangre goteando por sus dedos enguantados.

"Ya veremos a ese acompañante vuestro". El hombre de cabello oscuro usó a una varilla de metal para cargar una bala en su mosquete. Elevando el arma, él disparó a uno de los árboles en la cima de la colina. La bala de mosquete falló apenas el hombro de Sarah, y ella cayó a tierra con un grito cuando el impacto de la bala causó que la salpicara con corteza del árbol. 

"¡Tiene a una mujer con él!"

"¡Probablemente otra espía! ¡Ellos podrían ser Realistas!" Acusó un hombre con sucio cabello rubio.

"¡Corre, Sarah!" Gritó Jareth.

"¡Cállate con un demonio!". Sarah observó con horror que uno de los hombres golpeaba a Jareth con su mosquete. El Rey de los Goblins fue golpeado en el estómago y él cayó al suelo agarrándose el vientre y boqueando para respirar. Él miró a lo alto de la colina para ver que Sarah todavía estaba allí. Había una mirada de miedo y horror en la cara de ella. ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no se iba?

Levantándose en sus rodillas, él gritó: "¡CORRE, NECIA!"

Sarah oyó a los hombres preparar sus mosquetes y corrió. Estaba intentando tanto huir que ella siguió resbalando y casi cayó. Se escucharon disparos y las balas de mosquete silbaron tras ella y otras se alojaron en los árboles cercanos.

Uno de los hombres dejó salir una risa bronca y contuvo su caballo frente a la colina.

"¡Déjala ir, Ben! Ella no es importante en este momento. Debemos llevar este espía a los otros colonizadores de regreso a Concord. Enviaremos a los perros detrás de ella después. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella no irá muy lejos". El hombre con el cabello oscuro se volteó hacia Jareth. "Levántate, realista".

Jareth cerró los ojos ante el dolor que inundaba su cuerpo.

"Dije... ¡levántate!" El hombre de cabello oscuro retiró su pie fuera del estribo y pateó fuerte a Jareth en la espalda. El rey de los Goblins cayó con brazos y piernas abiertos, su cara dio contra el camino de tierra. "Átalo y amárralo en un caballo. Vamos a divertirnos con este".

Sarah observó desde su escondite detrás del árbol como las manos de Jareth eran atadas con una soga y lo obligaban a subirse a un caballo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba a los hombres alejarse con Jareth. Ella se mordió el labio y se puso de pie en tanto ellos continuaban bajando por el camino.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

 **

Continuará...

Nota Traductor: *1 yarda = 0.9 metros


	6. Preocupación Desacostumbrada

Nota del Autor: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por los maravillosos reviews y los e-mails! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Largo y bonito para ti. Por favor R&R.

UNEXPECTED CONSEQUENCES

Autor Cormak3032

Traducción: BlazeVein

Capítulo 6: Preocupación Desacostumbrada...

Sarah estaba temblando de miedo e incertidumbre mientras caminaba lentamente a través del bosque siguiendo a los hombres que se habían llevado a Jareth. Fue cuidadosa de permanecer escondida por los árboles. Había aumentado el frío con la tarde y las nubes una vez más se tragaban el cielo azul. Ella continuó a pesar de que sus pies le dolían debido a la larga caminata. Ella había estado caminando por horas sin descanso.  No podía permitirse el descansar o podría perder la pista de Jareth.

Ella no podía creer como un simple movimiento había alertado a los hombres hacia la presencia de ella y de Jareth en la colina. Ella intentó no pensar en eso, pero mientras lo intentaba, éste se convirtió en un pensamiento de crítica. Jareth había sido capturado y esto había sido su culpa.

Fue casi al final de la tarde cuando los hombres decidieron detenerse. Ellos llegaron hasta un campamento pobremente construido con tiendas que lucían como fabricadas con sábanas de camas. Sarah recordó sus clases de Historia y tuvo que recordarse que la guerra acababa de comenzar, aunque estos hombres no pudieran darse cuenta de ello. Ellos todavía estaban reuniendo a los que protestaron contra las leyes del Rey de Inglaterra y los impuestos para crear una milicia.

Podían escucharse gritando bebés y niños. Las mujeres estaban preparando comidas, lavando ropa y tratando de ayudar a los hombres que sangraban debido a las balas de los mosquetes y a las heridas de bayonetas. Sarah sólo podía adivinar acerca de estas familias asustadas, como asimismo de sus seres amados, quienes estaban lastimados y que dejaron Concord por la seguridad  de los bosques.

Sarah estaba escondida en la periferia del campamento y observó como los hombres bajaban a Jareth del caballo y lo dejaban en un lado alejado del campamento. Sarah se arrastró cuidadosamente y vio al hombre de cabello oscuro de la mañana forzando a Jareth a caminar más rápido. Sarah sabía que Jareth estaba adolorido, pero que trataba de no demostrarlo. Él caminó erguido, manteniendo su cabeza en alto, como el Rey que él era.

El hombre de cabello oscuro se detuvo enfrente de una tienda hecha de una lona pesada. "Coronel, usted debería venir aquí afuera. Hay u'a cosa que usted debería ver". Él sonrió abiertamente hacia Jareth con su boca en que faltaban dientes.

Un caballero más viejo y de barba dio un paso fuera de la tienda. Él estaba vestido con un abrigo de lana azul, bombachas tostadas y botas de montar negras. "¿Qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme, James?"

James empujó a Jareth hacia delante y le costó gran esfuerzo a Jareth el evitar caerse. "Encontramos a este vagando alrededor en el bosque. Él es un Inglés, un realista, y posiblemente un espía".

"¿Quién le envió? El coronel le preguntó a Jareth. Él miró a Jareth sospechosamente, mirando fijamente su vestimenta y su peinado extraño.

"Nadie me envió. Y yo no estaba espiando", Jareth dijo uniformemente.

"Bueno, ¿cómo diablos llama usted a observarnos cabalgar? Eso es espionaje según mi libro", soltó James.

"Oí voces y simplemente decidí investigar", Jareth continuó. Esa era la verdad. Sarah y él habían decidido investigar, nada más.

"Ya veo", el Coronel no pareció convencido.

"Él tenía a una mujer consigo, Señor", agregó James.

"¿Una mujer?"

James asintió.

"Como su compañera de viaje, ella podría tener información valiosa que podría caer en manos de los británicos. Nuestro número es pequeño, pero si los británicos descubren nuestro campamento, ellos se asegurarán de enseñar una lección a los otros colonialistas con nuestras muertes. No podemos dejar que eso pase. La mujer debe ser encontrada". El Coronel ordenó.

"Nosotros planeamos enviar a los perros afuera en la ma'ana, Señor".

El Coronel asintió y se tocó la barba con los dedos. "Buena idea. Está demasiado oscuro para dirigir una búsqueda apropiada ahora, y ella no debe haberse alejado demasiado de su escolta masculina capturada". El Coronel se dio la vuelta y alcanzó la solapa de su tienda.

"Señor, ¿qué debemos hacer con el espía?", preguntó James.

"Átenlo en una tienda al otro lado del campamento y pongan un guardia afuera. Lo colgaremos en la mañana". El Coronel miró con dureza a Jareth. "Preferiría no gastar balas de mosquete". El Coronel entró a su tienda y disolvió la reunión.

James agarró con fuerza a Jareth y lo obligó a caminar. "Escuchaste eso Realista, serás ahorca'o en la mañana". Él se rió y empujó a Jareth.

Sarah se mordió el labio y observó al hombre de cabello oscuro, James, conducir a Jareth a una tienda. Ella se deslizó cuidadosamente a lo largo del perímetro del campamento. No quería dejar a Jareth fuera de su vista ni por un segundo.

James volteó la solapa de la entrada de la tienda a un lado y empujó a Jareth con rudeza al interior. Sarah cayó sobre sus rodillas junto a una roca y observó mientras James ataba las manos de Jareth sobre su cabeza a un poste de madera.

James se aseguró que las ataduras estuviesen fuertemente aseguradas. Jareth se estremeció ligeramente cuando James le dio un tirón final a la cuerda. James sólo dio una risita ante la incomodidad de Jareth. Se dio la vuelta como si fuese a abandonar la tienda y luego balanceó su puño para golpear a Jareth en el estomago. Jareth trató de doblarse para protegerse de mayores abusos, pero no podía porque sus manos estaban atadas encima de su cabeza. James se rió y, haciendo la solapa de la tienda a un lado, caminó afuera.

La solapa de la tienda estaba aun abierta lo suficiente para que Sarah pudiese ver a Jareth. El Rey de los Goblins estaba jalando de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, pero aprendió que sus esfuerzos eran fútiles.

A pesar del hecho de que estaba asustada, Sarah comenzó a salir de los bosques para ver si podría liberar a Jareth. Casi tan pronto hubo abandonado la seguridad de los bosques, un hombre joven apareció con un mosquete. Él se sentó sobre un barril afuera de la tienda de Jareth y puso los pies sobre una caja cercana. Sarah maldijo y se apresuró a volver al bosque antes de que pudiera ser vista.

Ella se paseó mientras pensaba en que podría hacer. Ella no podría contra un hombre con un mosquete. Ella no tenía armas, ni habilidades de lucha, y si ella fuera reconocida por cualquiera de los hombres que habían capturado a Jareth, probablemente le dispararían un tiro o seria colgada en la mañana junto a Jareth.

Ella se congeló a mitad de un paso mientras sus ojos recaían en una cuerda con un nudo de horca  que colgaba de un roble y en una pequeña caja debajo de la cuerda en uno de los lados del campamento. Una imagen de Jareth de pie sobre la caja con la cuerda alrededor de su cuello destelló en su mente. Ella cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza para hacer que la imagen se desvaneciera. Ella no podía permitir que lo colgaran. Si él muriera,  ella estaría sola en este lugar. ¿Y cómo llegaría ella a casa?

Mordiéndose las uñas, ella comenzó a pasearse y miró fijamente sobre el campamento tratando de imaginarse que cosa podría hacer.  Ella se fijó en el atareado campamento, buscando una distracción, alguna idea de qué hacer para liberar a Jareth. Dejándose caer sobre una roca con enojo, ella se cruzó de brazos y resopló. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

Sus ojos recayeron sobre una mujer al otro lado del campamento que ofrecía una escudilla de comida a uno de los hombres. Él colocó su mosquete contra un árbol y comenzó a comer. Los ojos de Sarah recayeron en el plato de comida tal como metal atraído por un imán. La comida parecía ser pollo con algunas verduras. Ella estaba hambrienta y eso lucia muy bien. Apartando la mirada de la comida, vio ropa colgada a secar en una cuerda. Repentinamente ella tuvo una idea.

Robert suspiró y bajó el ala de su sombrero. Él había estado más que ligeramente enfadado cuando escuchó que había sido escogido para custodiar al prisionero. Él preferiría estar bebiendo y jugando cartas con los demás.

"¿Hambriento, señor Green?"

Robert se levantó la gorra y abrió los ojos para ver a una de las jóvenes de la ciudad de pie con un plato lleno de comida.

Él sonrió. "Hambriento. Usted puede ponerlo allí", él gesticuló hacia un barril cercano y ella con una sonrisa tímida dejó la comida. Él la miró mientras ella se alejaba, sus ojos moviéndose por las curvas de su cuerpo.

Sarah observó como el guardia estaba ocupada con la salida de la mujer. Bajando precipitadamente la colina hasta el campamento, Sarah arrebató una pieza de ropa que colgaba de una de las cuerdas.

Ella trató de colocarse la ropa sobre su sudadera, pero el vestido delgado no cabía sobre el material voluminoso. Sarah suspiró y decidió que sería mejor olvidar la sudadera. Ella todavía tenia su camiseta puesta, así que al menos tendría algo debajo del vestido. El vestido blanco lucia horrible con el cuello de la camiseta verde asomando, pero Sarah sintió que ella encajaba más así. Estaba agradecida que el vestido era lo bastante largo para cubrir sus jeans.

Ella se ocultó detrás de una de las tiendas vecinas para observar a la mujer que había dado el alimento al guardia, que se alejaba. Sarah escuchó risas y vio a un grupo de hombres bebiendo y jugando cartas. Sus ojos recayeron sobre una botella de vidrio a unas pocas yardas, y ella se movió cuidadosamente para tomarla.

Robert suspiró y después de unos momentos volvió a su comida. Hizo una mueca. Otra vez pollo. Ellos habían comido pollo todos los días, ¿dónde estaba la carne que el Coronel había prometido?. Decidiendo que debería comérsela, él hundió el tenedor en la comida y lo levantó hacia su boca.

Sarah tomo aire. Era ahora o nunca.

Cuando Robert levantaba el tenedor hacia su boca,  él escuchó una risita femenina. Dejó caer el tenedor y se volteó a ver a una mujer joven con el cabello castaño largo que estaba de pie con una botella de brandy en sus manos. Él hizo una mueca ante su atavío y luego sonrió con malicia. Ella estaba riendo tontamente y a juzgar por su atavío estaba más que probablemente bebida. Él nunca la había visto antes, pero eso no importaba. Podría llevarla hasta los bosques para una revolcada rápida en las hojas y regresaría a cuidar al prisionero antes de que alguien supiera de que se había ido. Él echó un vistazo a la botella en su mano. Y tampoco nadie tendría que saber si él se había tomado unos tragos.

"¿Qué hace una muchacha bonita como usted por aquí?" Él le sonrió con malicia poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas. Su sonrisa era seductora.

Sarah sonrió y le miró. Él no era un sujeto mal parecido. Alto, un poco desaliñado, pero con hermosos ojos verdes y de pelo rubio sucio.  "Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Qué hace un hombre apuesto como usted aquí, cuidando al malvado hombre británico?"

La cabeza de Jareth se levantó cuando escuchó la voz. Él cambió su peso de lugar y luchó para mirar por la solapa de la tienda. Estaba lo suficientemente abierta para que pudiera ver lo que sucedía afuera. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Sarah.

Y se abrieron aun más cuando vió lo que ella llevaba puesto. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca peligrosa cuando observó el coqueteo de Sarah con el guardia. No le tomó mucho tiempo al hombre joven para sumergirse en el encanto de Sarah. El hombre hizo un movimiento para atraerla hacia él, pero Sarah fácilmente esquivó sus brazos.

"Oh, ¿no es usted un muchacho travieso?", ella lo embromó.

"Puedo mostrarle cuan travieso soy si usted me deja tomar un trago de ese brandy". Robert sonrió malicioso. Él intentó tocarla y Sarah se retiró otra vez.

"No tan rápido. Que tal si bebemos primero y luego..." ella sonrió con maldad aún cuando por dentro estaba temblando. "¿Puede mostrarme cuan travieso es  usted?"

Robert le echó un vistazo. La mayoría de las mujeres no bebían y ellas no coqueteaban abiertamente con un hombre de esa manera.

Pero mientras miraba a esa muchacha, buscando sus ojos brillantes, fijándose en su figura de reloj de arena, se dio cuenta de que la deseaba más y más cada segundo. "Seguro, vayamos usted y yo a beber y luego ¿qué tal una pequeña revolcada en las hojas?"

 Sarah se rió tontamente y se alejó. Robert fue detrás de ella,

Jareth podía oír la risa de Sarah, seguida por la del hombre. Jareth nunca había visto a Sarah actuar de esa manera y lo encontró bastante divertido. Pero su diversión se tornó rápidamente en preocupación. Jareth perdió el rastro del sonido de la voz de Sarah y solamente podía escuchar las conversaciones, discusiones, gritos y otros ruidos del campamento. El tiempo siguió pasando y aún no escuchaba ninguna señal de Sarah.

Cuando la espera fue demasiada para él, Jareth comenzó a tirar con ansiedad de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Él se retorció y giró, y mientras pasaba el tiempo, su preocupación aumentó. Pronto sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas y despellejadas por sus movimientos, pero apenas sentía el dolor. ¿Dónde estaba Sarah? ¿Ella estaba bien? Su preocupación por su bienestar debería haberle sorprendido, considerando que ella todavía era su enemiga, pero apenas reconoció que era insólito para él sentir preocupación. Él continuó tirando de las cuerdas, pero no estaba consiguiendo nada con eso.

Sarah guió al guardia alejándolo del campamento. Ella estaba temblando al hacerlo, y  tenía miedo que hombre lo notara. ¿Qué pasaría si él no quisiera beber con ella? ¿Qué pasaría si él decidiera violarla ahora mismo? Ella ni siquiera había pensado antes en esa posibilidad. Ella había actuado sin pensar.

"¿Qué pasa con ese trago, bonita?" Robert alcanzó la botella y Sarah casi suspiró cuando él la retiró ansiosamente de sus manos temblorosas. Para su alivio, él drenó la botella en unos momentos. Ella supuso que le tomaría un rato antes de que el alcohol se asentara. Necesitaría distraerlo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Ella le preguntó.

Él soltó un gran eructo. "Rrrobert".

Sarah se rió tontamente y fingió estar divertida por su falta de modales.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Sarah comprendió al instante que darle su nombre verdadero sería una mala idea. "Mary". Le dijo.

"Mary", él repitió.

Sarah asintió.

"¿Mary qué?"

Sarah miró alrededor, buscando alguna cosa que pudiera usar para un apellido. "Oaks". Ella sonrió. "Mary Oaks". (N. Traductor: María Robles)

"Bueno, Mary Oaks, nunca te había visto ante' por acá". Robert se apoyó contra un árbol y eructó. Sus dedos pasearon por el largo pelo de Sarah y jugueteó con las sedosas hebras.

"Me mudé a Concord sólo hace poco tiempo", Sarah le dijo. Ella se retiró ligeramente para que él no pudiera tocar su cabello.

Robert no pareció interesado. Él estaba mirando los labios llenos de Sarah y pasaba la lengua por los suyos.

"Así que, ¿Por qué estaba cuidando al caballero británico?, ella preguntó rápidamente.

"Mary, por favor. ¿Realmente le importa saber acerca del británico cuando estoy a punto de violentarla como usted nunca ha sido violentada antes?" Había una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos.

"Siento curiosidad sobre él". Sarah dijo mordiendo su labio.  "Cuénteme primero sobre él y luego puede usted tomarme. ¿Qué es lo que él hizo para que el Coronel quisiera ahorcarlo?"

Robert retrocedió y le dio una mirada de curiosidad. "¿Cómo sabía usted que el Coronel ordenó colgarlo?" Había algo diferente respecto a esta chica. Ella era muy desinhibida y sabía cosas que no debería. Pero esa consideración no alejó su deseo por ella.

Sarah se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Ha sido mencionado en el campamento".

"Bueno, ya conoces al Coronel. Él odia a los brits con pasión después de lo que ellos le hicieron". Robert se sentó en un tronco caído y jugó con una ramita, usándola para descascarar un árbol muerto.

"Me temo que no conozco muy bien al Coronel. Como dije, recién me mudé a Concord".

"El Coronel Davis sirvió como soldado en el ejército británico en la guerra en Francia y en la India. Inclusive uso la chaqueta roja. De todas formas, se ha dicho que él y sus tropas quedaron atrapados en una tormenta y no pudieron llegar a tiempo para ayudar a otro Coronel. Montones de hombres murieron y el General Británico culpó a Davis. El Rey George le quitó su tierra y su dinero como castigo. Le tomó muchos años hacer su camino desde mendigo hasta ser llamado de nuevo un caballero. El ahora odia a los británicos con pasión. Los quiere a to'os muertos y fuera de nuestro suelo. Se  rumorea que él ha matado a 12 de ello' por sí mismo en la pequeña batalla de ayer. Yo mismo maté como a 5".

Sarah hizo un gesto de repugnancia. ¿Cómo podían los hombres jactarse de cuántos otros habían matado? ¡Era barbárico!

Robert se agarró la cabeza. "Pienso que bebí mucho demasiado rápido. Pero está bien, todavía estoy suficiente sobrio para usted, Matilda". Él extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Sarah.

"Mary". Ella le dijo.

"Eso es lo que dije". El se adelantó y trató de besar a Sarah, pero ella se escapó de él. Robert se cayó. "Oh, no vengas con eso ahora. No juegues a la difícil". Sus palabras se hicieron más mal pronunciadas y sus movimientos más lentos.

"En lo referente a ti, soy imposible de conseguir". Dijo Sarah y se volteó para irse.

Robert se lanzó contra ella y la echó a tierra.  Sus movimientos rápidos asustaron a Sarah y el miedo la atravesó.

"Aun no hemos terminado, querida". Él sonrió con malevolencia y colocó su peso sobre ella. Cuando Robert se alzó sobre ella, Sarah luchó, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sus ojos se dilataron de miedo. Así no era como las cosas debían ocurrir.

Jareth tiraba brutalmente de las cuerdas, pero era inútil. Él había estado luchando durante varios minutos ya, y la única cosa que había conseguido era hacer sus muñecas aún más rojas y despellejadas.

La solapa de la tienda repentinamente se levantó y Sarah entró apresuradamente. Ella estaba temblando y había una mirada de horror en su rostro. Ella estaba sosteniendo su mano y Jareth vio que había pequeñas cortadas en su palma. Tan pronto como sus ojos recayeron sobre Jareth su apariencia cambió y ella rápidamente lució como si estuviera en control de la situación. Se aproximó a Jareth sin una palabra, y usando un cuchillo que había encontrado justo afuera de la tienda, ella lo liberó. Jareth la siguió fuera de la tienda en silencio.

Una vez afuera de la tienda, Sarah comenzó a revolver entre las pertenencias de los guardias. Ella no estaba interesada en el mosquete ya que ni ella ni Jareth sabían como manejarlo. Pero había dos bolsas, una de cuero y otra de lona que atrajeron su atención.  "Lleva esto", ella ordenó y le lanzó el pequeño bolso de cuero con una correo a Jareth.

Él colocó el bolso sobre su hombro y observó a Sarah alcanzar el plato de comida que la mujer había dejado para el guardia. Ella arrojó el plato dentro de la bolsa de lona y luego se movió hacia la tienda a unas pocas yardas de allí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Debemos irnos". Jareth le susurró.

"Hay provisiones en la otra tienda. Si vamos a vivir afuera en los bosques, nosotros necesitaremos más que tenernos sólo a nosotros mismos. ¡Toma lo que puedas cargar y apresúrate!" Sarah ordenó. Ella soltó la solapa de la tienda donde Jareth y ella habían entrado.

Jareth no discutió sus ordenes y agarró ollas y sartenes, ropa, tazas, bolsas de té, plateria, velas, cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos. Las bolsas estuvieron llenas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Sarah abandonó la tienda. Ella se encaminó colina arriba hacia los bosques, pero se detuvo cuando Jareth la llamó suavemente.

"Sarah, es imposible que carguemos todo esto por nosotros mismos". Él gesticuló hacia las bolsas que cargaban que rebosaban y casi reventaban las costuras. No tardaría mucho para que las bolsas pesadas los retrasaran en su escape.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que esperas que haga? ¿Robar un caballo?" Ella respondió susurrando con enojo.

"No es una idea tan mala". Jareth comenzó a retroceder hacia el campamento ante el horror de Sarah.

"Jareth, ¡no hay tiempo para eso! Alguien va a vernos", ella susurró con fiereza, pero Jareth continuó alejándose de ella. Sarah apretó los dientes y continuo hacia los bosques. Ella no podía esperar ahí por Jareth y rezó porque él no fuera visto.

Había cuatro caballos atados a un poste a poca distancia de la tienda de provisiones. Jareth se movió para desatar a uno de los caballos, pero vio a un grupo de hombres jugando cartas en un circulo justo al lado. Él maldijo en Goblin. Si él tomaba el caballo, arriesgaría el ser visto. Pero si él y Sarah tuvieran un caballo, ellos tendrían mejor oportunidad de escaparse con las provisiones que habían robado. Robado... Jareth sacudió la cabeza ante la palabra. Él no podía creer que se había visto reducido a ser un ladrón de poca monta.

Jareth esperó un rato, pero los hombres no se fueron. Ellos estaban absortos en el juego de cartas, bebiendo y fumando. Era ahora o nunca. El sólo esperó que su atención permaneciera en el juego. Cautelosamente, él desató al caballo y lentamente se lo llevó. Justo cuando los cuartos traseros del caballo habían desaparecido detrás de una tienda, uno de los hombres alzó la vista.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Oíste algo, George?" Uno de los hombres preguntó aspirando su pipa y mirando alrededor para ver las cartas de George.

George se rascó la cabeza. Nada lucía fuera de lo normal. "Debe ser mi imaginación". Él regresó al juego de cartas.

Sarah gritó cuando vio a Jareth conducir un caballo marrón colina arriba hacia los bosques.

"Súbete", Jareth ordenó tan pronto llegó al lado de Sarah.

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella.

"Dije 'súbete'."

"No sé cómo montar", ella le dijo."Yo nunca he estado antes sobre un caballo".

Jareth le sonrió torcidamente."Bien, supongo que entonces hoy es tu primera vez, también". Antes de que Sarah pudiera entender el sentido de sus palabras, Jareth la levantó y la colocó sobre el caballo. Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero y lo miraba hacia abajo.

"¡Jareth!", ella gritó.

"Cállate, antes de que alguien te escuche. Toma las bolsas y sujétalas."

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" Ella tomó las bolsas y luego obtuvo su respuesta cuando él intentó saltar a la silla. Su salto fue mucho menos que grácil y Jareth cayó de espaldas en la tierra. Sarah emitió una risita, pero se detuvo cuando vio su rostro. Él estaba furioso. Él trató de subirse de nuevo, pero no hubo caso. Estaba demasiado adolorido. Sus muñecas y su estómago le dolían mucho.

"Quizás, si movemos el caballo hasta un tronco podrías usarlo como apeadero".

Jareth no se molestó en reconocer que era una buena idea. Condujo al caballo hasta el tocón de un árbol y esta vez logró subirse en el caballo, acomodándose detrás de Sarah.

"¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó Sarah.

"Monté un caballo esta tarde en el camino al campamento. Esto no debe ser tan difícil". Jareth miró al caballo. "Muévete, caballo", él ordenó. Él caballo cambió su peso de lugar y se inclinó de un lado, haciendo una postura como si estuviera aburrido. "Camina, caballo", Jareth le ordenó. El caballo no se movió.

"Bien, ¿no es esto encantador?", replicó Sarah sarcásticamente.

"Oh, y tú eres una gran ayuda. Si piensas que lo sabes todo, ¿por qué no haces tu que el caballo se mueva?" Jareth explotó.

Sarah se encogió de hombros y luego hundió sus talones en el costado del caballo. La bestia se movió directamente en un trote y Jareth tuvo que agarrarse de Sarah para evitar caerse.

"Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Pensé que nunca habías montado un caballo antes?" Jareth exigió.

"Yo nunca había montado antes, pero eso no significa que nunca hubiera observado películas de caballos o leído libros acerca de los caballos".

"Bueno, será mejor que aprendas a dirigir esta cosa o vamos a chocar contra un árbol". Jareth esquivó con su cabeza por muy poco el chocar con una rama de árbol baja.

Sarah recogió las riendas y gentilmente las jaló hacia ella. El caballo redujo la marcha a un paseo. "Tal vez nosotros deberíamos ir así de lentos hasta que yo comprenda como trabaja esta cosa. Recién conseguí mi licencia. ¡A pesar de que pienso que un automóvil es mucho más fácil de conducir que un caballo!", le dijo Sarah. El caballo tironeó un poco y siguió tratando de andar a la derecha cuando Sarah quería que él fuera a la izquierda. "¡Y los automóviles no tienen mente propia!"

Jareth suspiró, no entendiendo de lo que ella estaba hablando. Él solamente se sostuvo de Sarah mientras ella experimentaba y el caballo se movía en pasos diferentes.

Tres horas después Sarah sugirió que debían caminar.

"El caballo está cansado. Mira, está todo sudado por estar nosotros cabalgándolo. Me duele el trasero de estar sentada en esta silla y no me gusta que te sostengas de mí. Quiero caminar y el caballo necesita un descanso. Caminaremos, fin de la discusión." Antes de que Jareth pudiese protestar en contra de que sería más sabio montar a caballo, Sarah desmontó. Sus movimientos hicieron que Jareth perdiese el equilibrio y él cayó a tierra.

Sarah se cubrió la boca, apenas capaz de suprimir la risa al ver al rey de los Goblins  tumbado sobre la tierra en una posición menos que cómoda. Intentando mantener el control, ella comenzó a llevarse el caballo.

"Oh, sí, es muy gracioso que me haya caído del caballo," rabió Jareth. Él se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de sus calzas y su chaqueta. "Por lo menos no ando viajando por ahí en mis ropas interiores."

Sarah detuvo su conducción del caballo y se volteó a verlo. "¿Qué?"

Jareth gesticuló hacia las ropas que ella estaba usando. "Estas usando ropas interiores", él le dijo.

"Estas no son ropas interiores, es un vestido. Lo sustraje del campamento para no sobresalir como un pulgar dolorido. Yo no podía andar por ahí en mis jeans y mi camiseta, así que deslicé esto sobre ellos."

El enojo de Jareth se desvaneció y sus ojos bailaron de risa. "Ese no es un vestido. Yo puedo no ser de este mundo, pero reconozco ropas interiores cuando las veo".

Sarah echo un vistazo sobre ella misma, y mientras más miraba al vestido,  con sus lazos y volantes, menos le parecía un vestido. Su cara enrojeció de un rojo brillante. ¡Ella estaba usando la enagua de una mujer del siglo 18 _sobre_ sus ropas!.

Jareth comenzó a reír al ver su sonrojo.

Sarah frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar alejándose con el caballo. Ella quería patalear y gritar '¿Por qué a mí?' ¿No podía ella hacer nada bien?

La risa de Jareth finalmente se extinguió, pero Sarah no dejaba de estar avergonzada. Dos veces había hecho el ridículo delante de él.

Ellos caminaron por aproximadamente otros 15 minutos y luego Jareth sugirió que debían establecer un campamento para la noche. A causa del caballo, ellos estaban mucho más lejos del campamento de colonialistas de lo que hubiesen logrado con sus propias piernas, y un arroyo cercano a un pequeño claro era un lugar ideal para detenerse.

Sarah comenzó a hacer un fuego y luego ella y Jareth empezaron a rebuscar en las bolsas. Había muchas cosas que ellos podrían usar tales como la carne seca, azúcar, sal, té, frijoles, hierbas secas, pequeñas ollas y sartenes, tazas, un cuchillo, cuerda y otros. Había otras cosas como una pipa para fumar que Jareth había escamoteado y que no eran necesarias.

Sarah lavó el pollo y las verduras que había robado de Robert en el arroyo. Utilizando una de las ollas, ella lo calentó al fuego y ella y Jareth comenzaron a comer la primera comida verdadera desde que habían llegado a este lugar.

Por una vez llena y contenta, Sarah se alejó de Jareth y el fuego y encontró un lugar para pasar la noche. Ella había desechado a toda prisa el "vestido" que había estado usando y se había acurrucado para pasar la noche en nada más que su camiseta y sus jeans.

Jareth la observó con curiosidad mientras ella se esforzaba para encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Él la había embromado antes, pero no había sido capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Pero mientras él observaba su figura, sus pensamientos tomaron un giro interesante. Sarah pareció sentir sus ojos sobre ella y se volteó para mirar a Jareth. Antes de que él pudiera detenerse, le preguntó acerca del asunto por el que sentía curiosidad en conocer la respuesta.

"Tu podías haberme abandonado en ese campamento, y salvarte a ti misma, y aun así no lo hiciste." Frunció el ceño, mostrando su confusión. "¿Por qué?"

Sarah pareció nerviosa por la pregunta. "No preguntes que fue lo que pasó. Lo que esta hecho, esta hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Solamente debes estar agradecido yo que haya salvado tu trasero." Ella alejó su vista de él, dejando a sus ojos fijarse en el parpadeo del fuego, y las sombras que creaban sobre los árboles cercanos, en cualquier cosa menos en él.

Jareth se aguantó por un momento y la observó. Su tono arrogante casi publicó su propia cólera otra vez. Casi. Él se lamió los labios secos. "Si no vas a contestarme mi pregunta, al menos dime cómo es que te escapaste de ese hombre". Él había visto las cortaduras en sus manos. Algún tipo de lucha había tenido lugar.

Sarah pareció sorprendida por la pregunta. "Yo..." ella empezó con nerviosismo. Ella cerró los ojos e intentó sacudir la memoria del peso de Robert contra ella después de que la había tomado por sorpresa. Ella intentó bloquear el recuerdo de sus manos vagando, y de su propio grito horrorizado ante lo que había hecho. Cuando ella abrió los ojos para mirar a Jareth, su mirada era fría y molesta. Ella levantó la cabeza desafiante. "Lo emborraché y luego cuando él intentó hacer algo conmigo lo golpeé en la cabeza con una botella y lo dejé inconsciente. ¿Estás feliz ahora?" Ella se dió la vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma. Tembló cuando el aire frío la asaltó.

Jareth vio su temblor, dándose cuenta de que ella sólo estaba vestida con una delgada camiseta. Faltaba su sudadera. Sus ojos recayeron sobre las cortadas en sus manos cuando ella las usó para frotar sus brazos temblorosos. Él no supo que le pasó, pero se movió hacia ella, deteniéndose a sólo unos pies de ella. Sarah lo miro hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

Él tragó saliva y luego habló. "Tienes frío, déjame- -", él comenzó pero luego se dio cuenta que no poseía magia alguna. Él no podía ayudarla. Cuando una ráfaga violenta de aire frío lo hizo tiritar, él comprendió que él ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

Sarah se alejó de él como si él estuviera enfermo o algo, su expresión era de repugnancia. "Déjame...sola" . Ella le dijo a través de los dientes apretados.

Jareth la miro voltearse e ignorarlo. Normalmente, habría entrado en cólera, pero la vista de su forma temblorosa lo incomodaba.  Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Él suspiró, preguntándose porque se había molestado en estar preocupado en primer lugar. Quizás él sentía que se lo debía por salvarlo por razones aun no determinadas. Él sacudió la cabeza ante la noción de deberle algo a ella. Ella no quiso su ayuda y él debería dejarla así.

Jareth se movió hasta estar de pie en las afueras de su campamento improvisado, se envolvió en sus brazos y miró fijamente hacia los bosques que ahora eran bañados por la luz de la luna. Él miró el paisaje por varios minutos intentando despejar su mente, pero fue inútil. No importaba cuánto él intentaba ignorar a la chica, no podía hacerlo. Sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a ella y pronto sus ojos regresaron también a su figura.  Él observó como ella temblaba de manera incontrolable. Él había sentido frío estando sentado directamente cerca del fuego. Podía imaginar cómo ella se sentía.

El caballo que habían robado resopló y los ojos de Jareth se posaron en el animal. Estaba de pie pacientemente junto al árbol al que ellos lo ataron. Sarah le había dado agua al animal y algo de pasto, y ahora estaba descansando. Mientras él miraba al animal, repentinamente tuvo una idea...

Sarah intentó acurrucarse aun más para conservar el calor, pero un viento pequeño había salido y no importando en que posición estuviera, ella todavía tenía frío. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor del campamento y no vio a Jareth y en ese punto a ella realmente no le importó. Ella no lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué ella se molestó en salvarlo de todos modos? Ella lo había salvado y él se había burlado de ella. Ella miró con odio a la enagua al otro lado del campamento.

El suelo estaba muy helado, así que ella se sentó, envolviéndose en sus brazos con mayor fuerza. Justo entonces una pesada manta de lana cayó sobre sus hombros y ella saltó. Mirando hacia arriba ella vio a Jareth de pie junto a ella. Ella abrió la boca para empezar a gritarle por asustarla, cuando se dio cuenta que él se alejaba caminando. Sarah lo observó con curiosidad.

Jareth se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra un tronco caído y estiró sus piernas largas delante de él. Él cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Sarah lo observó por unos momentos y luego notó el peso de la manta de lana en sus hombros. Ella le dio un vistazo.

Pasó los dedos sobre el material tieso y se pregunto de donde habría venido. Ellos no habían robado ninguna manta, aun cuando esto hubiera sido una buena idea. Dando un vistazo por el campamento, sus ojos recayeron en el caballo. Estaba desensillado ahora, lo que quería decir que... Sarah miró la tela. él le había dado la manta del caballo para mantenerla caliente.  A pesar de ello, ella agarró la pesada tela y la apretó contra ella.

De repente ella no sintió tanto frío. La pesada manta mantenía el calor de su cuerpo, y dejaba al frío afuera. Arrugó el ceño y miró a Jareth, quien había bajado su barbilla sobre su pecho. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados y lucía como si se hubiera olvidado de que Sarah aun estaba allí.

Sus cejas se unieron en confusión. ¿Por qué él le había dado la manta? ¿Por qué este deseo súbito de ser agradable con ella?. Ella se dio cuenta de que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta esta noche. Acostándose, acomodó la manta alrededor de ella y se abandonó al sueño.

A unas pocas millas de allí, en el campamento colonialista, James se apresuraba hacia la tienda del Coronel Davis. "¡Coronel! ¡Coronel!"

Davis gruñó y arrojó a un lado la solapa de la tienda. "Es mejor que tenga una condenada buena excusa para interrumpirme".

"Señor, acabamos de encontrar a Green inconsciente".

"¿Y? Green es conocido por beber en ocasiones. Probablemente se le pasó la mano"

"No, Coronel. Él fue golpeado en la cabeza con la botella. Esta cortado por todas partes. Hay vidrio por todos lados."

"Todavía fallo en ver la importancia de esto. Límpienlo y él estará bien". El Coronel comenzó a regresar a su tienda.

"Pero Green era quien cuida'a al Brit."

El Coronel se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a James directamente a los ojos. "¿Qué esta diciendo, Adams?"

James tragó saliva. "De alguna manera el Brit escapó y quienquiera que lo haya ayudado atacó a Green".

El Coronel maldijo. "Reúna unos hombres. Esta noche vamos de cacería".

continuará...


	7. De la Sartén a las Brasas

N. Autor 1: Mis más profunda gracias a cada uno que ha seguido mandando reviews y enviándome correos electrónicos. ¡No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente! Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

N. Autor 2: O.K. He tenido algunos e-mails y reviews acerca de mis conocimientos de Historia Norteamericana. Déjenme aclarar esto. ESTE ES UN TRABAJO DE FICCI"N. Esta historia esta basada flojamente en la Historia Norteamericana y NO es algo en que basar un informe para la escuela o algún documento. Si quieres saber que pasó realmente, por favor anda a la Biblioteca. Esto es ficción, por favor. Y aunque no lo crean, conozco bastante bien mi Historia. Vivo en Massachussets, y tengo recordatorios todos los días. Si hay dudas acerca de los acentos, las ropas, o alguna batalla, esto esta hecho así en beneficio de la trama del fic. Aprecio la preocupación de la gente por la Historia, pero creí que poniendo a Sarah y Jareth (dos personajes de ficción) dentro de la Historia, la gente se daría cuenta que no es un documento histórico, es una historia de ficción. En mi Disclaimer (rectificación) se lee: "Esta historia contiene algunos hechos de Historia así como también un montón de ficción". Así que la gente fue advertida.

Como siempre, gracias a mi beta Scattered Logic, por su tiempo, paciencia e inspiración. Tambien gracias a The Hooded Crow, Lady Jaime y Sacttered Logic por sus comentarios continuos y su apoyo, ¡Hurra por la "Hermetic Order of the Magic Wand"! (HOMW)

UNEXPECTED CONSEQUENCES

Escrito por Cormak3032

Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 7: De la sartén a las llamas...**

La primera cosa que Sarah notó al despertarse fue la temperatura. Se sentía considerablemente más caliente que la noche anterior. Abriendo los ojos, ella vio una manta de lana envuelta apretadamente alrededor de ella así como un caballo desensillado justo a unas pocas yardas de ella.

Aferrando la manta con sus manos, ella comprendió que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Ella se puso de pie y se estiró y la manta cayó a sus pies en un montón olvidado. Sarah caminó hacia las bolsas de lona y de cuero y comenzó a revolver en ellas.

Sarah intentó hacer una sopa de frijoles, carne seca y hierbas con las provisiones que habían tomado.

Jareth estaba estirado casualmente a lo largo en una roca cercana como si fuera su trono y él fuera el propietario de los bosques. Él observó a Sarah con curiosidad mientras calentaba el agua y agregaba hierbas, sal, la carne seca y los frijoles. Él se dio cuenta que ella estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Un hecho que lo molestó, y uno que se rehusaba a poner en conocimiento de Sarah. Él le había lanzado a la chica una oportunidad con su gentileza la noche pasada, y la verdad sea dicha, él había hecho lo mismo consigo mismo.

Sarah se sentó y sirvió una taza de sopa para ella y una para Jareth. No era la comida más sabrosa del mundo que hubiera comido, pero ella consumió rápidamente su tazón. Un testimonio de su hambre.

"Toma algo de sopa y luego debemos empacar e irnos"

Jareth fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la voz de Sarah. "¿Esa fue una orden?" Él explotó. Él estuvo ligeramente sorprendido por el tono de su propia voz, pero la chica lo enfurecía a veces. Ella aun tenía que agradecerle por su bondad de la noche anterior y ella ahora le estaba dando órdenes.

"Puedes tomarlo como quieras," Sarah le dijo estrechando sus ojos.

Jareth revoleó los ojos.

"Mira, no me importa si comes o no," Sarah replicó, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. "Tu me has dejado claro que no me necesitas para encontrar tus alimentos. Estoy tan segura como el infierno que no me quedaré aquí con esos hombres allá afuera. Quiero conseguir estar tan lejos de ellos como sea posible. Viajaremos hoy día".

Jareth se puso de pie y se plantó enfrente de ella con la gracia de una letal pantera. "¿Y adónde iremos, Sarah? Tu me has dejado claro que este es un tiempo y un mundo de peligros. Apenas tenemos provisiones y tu no sabes como guiarnos por este lugar. Viajar podría traernos aun mayores peligros."

"¡Maldito seas! ¡No es mi culpa que hayamos terminado aquí!" Sarah estaba sobre sus pies ahora.

"Esto es tú culpa. Si tu no hubieras destruido mi reino - -"

"Si tú no te hubieras robado a mi hermanito - -"

"Si tú no hubieras deseado alejarlo - -"

"¡Si las palabras no fueran verdaderas, NADA de esto habría pasado!" Sarah gritó. "Yo estaría ahora mismo en mi cama, en mi propia casa, en mi tiempo". Ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se repugnó de lo enredado y sucio que estaba. "Estaría aseada y duchada si estuviera en casa. ¡No tendría hambre ni estaría cansada y helada! ¡Y no estaría aquí contigo! ¡Yo preferiría estar en cualquier parte que aquí contigo!" Sarah gritó con fuerza.

Una mirada de dolor brilló brevemente en los ojos de Jareth seguida por una de cólera intensa. Una máscara de engaño para esconder su dolor.

Sarah estrechó los ojos ante él y parecía enojada en el exterior, pero una parte de ella lamentaba haber dicho las últimas palabras. Ella no se había perdido del parpadeo de dolor en los ojos desiguales del Rey de los Goblins. Aun cuando estuvo allí sólo por un momento. Ella era tan condenadamente impulsiva a veces. Pero tan rápido como el pesar llegó, se fue y la ira la inundó.

Bueno, ella le había hecho daño. Déjenle ver lo que era eso. Él nunca había tenido que tratar con una madrastra malvada quien constantemente discutía con ella, un padre despreocupado, un hermanito malcriado, y una madre que había creído que su carrera era más importante que su familia. Su primer novio verdadero la había dejado, y aun él reclamaba las cosas que le había comprado, y todos sabían que él veía a Ellen a espaldas de ella...

Una mirada de dolor y agonía bañó el rostro de Sarah con sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas amenazaron con nublar sus ojos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, e intento forzarlas a remitir. Ella rehusaba aparecer débil frente al Rey de los Goblins.

Sarah bajó la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Jareth moverse cerca de ella. Ella arriesgó darle una mirada y se dio cuenta que él estaba a sólo un par de pies de distancia.

(N. Traductor: 1 pie o 'feet' = 30 centímetros)

Su ira se había desvanecido y él casi lucía preocupado. "¿Sarah...?"

Sarah se retiró brutalmente como si él la hubiese mordido. "Solamente ensilla al caballo y podremos irnos". Ella se agachó, recogió la manta de lana del caballo y se la lanzó a Jareth. Ella se alejó, rehusando mirarlo.

La manta cayó en un montón arrugado a los pies de Jareth. Él la miró brevemente, pero sus ojos regresaron a la figura de Sarah. Él la miró con preocupación un momento y luego caminó hacia el caballo. Él miró la montura que yacía donde él la había dejado anoche y soltó un suspiro.

Sarah estaba devolviendo algo que había tomado de los bolsos.

"No sé cómo, Sarah" Jareth le dijo calladamente.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos rojos de tratar de luchar contra las lágrimas. "¿Tu no sabes hacer qué?", ella explotó.

"Reensillar al caballo". Ante la cara de disgusto de Sarah, él continuó. "Ni siquiera sé como montar un caballo ¿y tú esperas que yo podría saber cómo ensillar uno? Tu sabes cómo controlar a la bestia. Quizás _tu _deberías ensillarla."

"¡Yo no sé cómo ensillar un caballo! ¿Por qué diablos le sacaste la montura si tu no sabías cómo ponérsela de nuevo?" Sarah dio golpes en el suelo con su pie.

Jareth frunció el ceño. "No te vi quejarte acerca de la montura anoche, cuando la quité para que pudieras tener la manta para abrigarte".

"No necesitaba la manta. ¡Yo hubiera estado bien sin ella!"

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron. ¡Que mujer tan desagradecida era ella! "Esas son tonterías y tú lo sabes. Estaba congelando anoche. Tu podrías haber muerto intentando sobrevivir en esa camiseta."

Sarah subió brazos y luego los bajó con desesperación. "¿¡Por qué debería preocuparte!?"

Jareth se volteó alejándose de ella, desatando a la bestia, puso la silla sobre su brazo y luego giró para encarar a Sarah.

"Tu tienes razón, no debería importarme. No pasará otra vez." Él tiró del caballo detrás de él y se alejó sin dar una mirada atrás.

Sarah lo observó marcharse y después de un momento de mirarlo con enojo en su retirada, ella juntó las bolsas, la manta que él había dejado atrás sobre la tierra y fue detrás de él.

Por los chamuscados resto de la fogata de la noche anterior, una pequeña taza de sopa permaneció allí fría y olvidada.

(((()))))

Jareth caminó por horas sin detenerse. Él no se molestó en darse cuenta si Sarah lo estaba siguiendo. Él solamente siguió caminando, el caballo iba detrás de él y trató desesperadamente de ignorar el dolor que taladraba sus piernas por caminar con botas con tacones.

El cielo se puso oscuro y amenazador antes de la última hora de la tarde. Sarah rezó porque no los golpeara el tiempo de Nueva Inglaterra que ella conocía. Momentos después, la lluvia arremetía desde el cielo.

_Los chubascos de Abril traen flores de Mayo_. Sarah pensó amargamente. Ella tiritó cuando el viento recogió y tiró la lluvia contra ella.

Ella suspiró profundamente mientras miraba a Jareth seguir caminando en la lluvia como si ni siquiera la hubiese notado. "Jareth", ella lo llamó. Su voz fue aspirada por el viento que aullaba y la fuerte lluvia. Ella lo intentó otra vez. "¡Jareth, por favor! Debemos detenernos"

"Todavía no"

Ella casi se perdió su respuesta cuando los truenos retumbaron en la distancia. "Jareth esta lloviendo a chorros".

Jareth giró para encararla. Su cabello generalmente puntiagudo estaba goteando sobre sus ojos. Con una de sus manos enguantadas él se lo apartó. Su ropa se le adhería como una segunda piel. "No me había dado cuenta, Sarah" Él dijo sarcásticamente. "Hay algunas rocas delante. Tal vez podamos encontrar refugio all".

Sarah desafió la lluvia que la aguijoneaba para poder ver de que le estaba hablando Jareth. Era cierto, un gran cerro de rocas yacía sendero adelante. Sarah apuró el paso, colocando los bolsos más sobre sus hombros. La bolsa de lona se sentía como si estuviera llena de plomo con el agua que la había empapado.

Ellos estaban empapados hasta los huesos para el tiempo en que alcanzaron la colina. La colina era un montón de rocas con árboles creciendo entre ellas. Muchas de las rocas formaban cuevas, pero no eran más que apenas lo suficientemente grandes para que un animal pequeño se arrastrara en ellas.

Frustrado porque las cavernas eran demasiado pequeñas, Jareth pateó un árbol con la punta de su bota. Maldijo en Goblin y luego arrojó la montura del caballo a tierra como un niño teniendo una rabieta. ¿Dónde dormirían ellos esta noche? ¿En el exterior y sin un fuego bajo la lluvia torrencial?. Respirando pesadamente tras su desahogo, Jareth echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando a Sarah. Ella no se veía en ninguna parte.

"Maravilloso. Ahora mi única compañía ha desaparecido." Él soltó miserablemente. El caballo resopló y luego sacudió su cabeza enviando agua en todas direcciones. "Esta bien, uno de mis compañeros ha desaparecido".

"¡Jareth, por aquí!"

Jareth miró alrededor de las rocas y cerca de los árboles cercanos, y aun no veía a Sarah. "¿Dónde estas?"

"A tu izquierda".

Cuando él miró hacia la izquierda, Jareth vio la cabeza de Sarah y sus brazos saliendo de una de las secciones de rocas. Él ató al caballo a un árbol cercano y caminó rápidamente hacia Sarah.

"Encontré una pequeña caverna subterránea. No es muy grande, pero pienso que ambos podríamos permanecer secos y quizás construir un pequeño fuego. Hay algunas hojas secas y palos aquí."

"Oh, gracias a los antiguos". Jareth observó a Sarah comprimirse hacia atrás en el estrecho agujero. Él se arrodilló y la siguió de cabeza.

Él comprendió lo que ella dijo acerca de que la caverna no era muy grande. Ellos no podían ponerse de pie y estaban forzados a estar sentados o arrodillados y solo tenían suficiente lugar para moverse unas pocas pulgadas hacia la izquierda o la derecha sin chocar entre ellos. La caverna se afilaba hacia el piso en el otro lado. Había espacio para un pequeño fuego.

(N. Traductor: 1 pulgada o "inches" = 2,54 centímetros)

Sarah ya frotaba los palitos juntos y ella juró cuando los primeros dos se rompieron y ella no fue capaz de iniciar un fuego. Después de dos intentos más usando diferentes ramitas, ella logró crear un pequeño fuego. No proporcionaría mucho calor, pero les permitiría ver y cocinar.

La cena se compuso de carne seca, frijoles hervidos y una taza de té. Sarah recogió el agua de lluvia para los frijoles y el té mientras Jareth atendía el fuego y colocaba los platos para ellos. Esa no fue una comida contundente, y Jareth se encontró todavía muy hambriento cuando hubo terminado. Él avanzó lentamente sobre sus manos y rodillas, pasando a Sarah, hacia la entrada de la caverna.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ella le preguntó.

"Todavía tengo hambre".

"Pero no hay nada que comer allá afuera y todavía esta lloviendo torrencialmente".

Jareth levantó las cejas. "Yo no diría que nada. Sólo ninguna cosa en que _tu_ estuvieras interesada". Él sonrió malévolamente a Sarah que hizo una mueca.

"Ugh. Solamente no regreses aquí con ningún roedor semi-comido"

Jareth se rió entre dientes y se volteó para irse.

"Jareth, espera", Sarah comenzó suavemente.

Jareth se detuvo y giró lentamente para ver su cara. Sarah no quiso mirarlo. Ella retorcía nerviosamente su pelo húmedo alrededor de sus dedos. "Gracias por ayudarme con la cena", ella soltó suavemente.

Jareth elevó las cejas. "De nada".

"Y lamento la forma en que actué antes... acerca de la manta". Sus ojos se elevaron despacio para encontrar los de él. "Tu tenias razón. Yo probablemente me hubiese enfermado o algo peor sin ella".

Jareth inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente por unos momentos. Bien, esto era una sorpresa ciertamente. "Estas perdonada". Le dijo simplemente cuando abandonó la caverna. En el momento en que regresó a la lluvia, él se transformó a su forma de búho y voló hacia el cielo.

(((())))

Sarah no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero empezaba a haber escasez de cosas para quemar. Ella había salido a la lluvia un par de veces para conseguir hojas secas y pequeñas ramitas de otras cuevas pequeñas, pero sólo sería asunto de poco tiempo para que no hubiera nada seco que se pudiera quemar.

Jareth todavía no volvía y los bosques se habían quedado en silencio, excepto por el viento que aullaba y la lluvia que se rehusaba a dejar de caer. Todavía empapada, Sarah se envolvió en la manta de lana con la esperanza de mantenerse caliente. La caverna se había calentado ligeramente con el fuego, pero no lo suficiente para impedirle tiritar. La lluvia no había empapado completamente la manta de lana, y Sarah se acostó abrigándose con ella. No tomó mucho tiempo para ella se durmiera.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió, pero cuando Sarah se despertó, todavía estaba oscuro, el fuego casi se había extinguido y Jareth estaba en la caverna.

Su cabeza estaba hundida en su pecho, se abrigaba con sus brazos, sus rodillas flectadas hasta su barbilla y él temblaba de manera incontrolable. Su pelo rubio estaba mojado y colgando sobre su cara, y él lucía como una imagen perfecta de miseria.

Sarah se mordió los labios al verlo, y tomó una decisión. Se arrastró lentamente hasta el lado de Jareth y con cuidado lo cubrió con la mitad de la manta. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente con curiosidad. Ella rehuyó el contacto visual con él, y se sentó rígidamente a su lado de modo que ellos compartieran la manta sin tocarse.

El viento entró por la entrada de la caverna unos minutos después y eso acabó de extinguir el fuego. Jareth sintió a Sarah una pulgada más cerca de él y con un suave suspiro, se recargó contra la pared de la caverna.

(((())))

Un suave ruido llenó los oídos de Jareth y lentamente el mundo de los sueños se desvaneció mientras empezaba a despertarse. Echó algo de menos e instantáneamente se dio cuenta que Sarah ya no se recargaba contra él. Confundido, él movió la pesada lana de sus hombros. La caverna estaba negra como boca de lobo, pero sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad mucho mejor de lo que podrían hacerlo los de un mortal.

Sarah yacía de costado cerca de la entrada de la caverna y ella estaba llorando.

"Sarah, ¿estás bien?" La preocupación llenó a Jareth. Tal vez ella estaba enferma o herida. Se le acercó. "¿Sarah?".

Ella se sacudió y comenzó a darse vuelta y fue entonces que Jareth notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella estaba dormida.

"Por favor... por favor no te vayas... No me dejes." Ella lanzó una mano hacia delante en el aire como tendiéndosela a alguien más. Ella se retorció y comenzó a llorar más. "¡Mamita, por favor!"

El corazón de Jareth comenzó a golpetear en su pecho cuando él comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Sarah estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Ella se acurrucó en una bola como una niña asustada y siguió llorando y llamando suavemente a su madre. Vacilando, Jareth extendió una mano temblorosa, la dejó suspendida sobre ella un momento y luego despacio la dejo descender para tocar su cara. Usado el dorso de los dedos, él acarició su mejilla con gentileza y Sarah pareció calmarse levemente.

Jareth notó que ella estaba tiritando y que su ropa todavía estaba húmeda. Sin el fuego y la manta ella podría enfermarse. Él puso sus manos debajo del cuerpo de Sarah y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, él se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. Él era impulsivo con frecuencia. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no quería su consuelo? Pero sus miedos fueron hechos a un lado cuando ella dejó de llorar y se acercó más a él.

Despacio, él puso la manta alrededor de ambos. Él dejó salir una profunda respiración que no se había dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo. Sarah no emitió sonido mientras se movía y enterraba su cara en su hombro. Él suspiró y la observó dormir pacíficamente por unos minutos. Sus propios ojos se sintieron pesados y cedió a la tentación de dormirse.

(((())))

Sarah sintió algo frío presionado contra su mejilla. Ella lo ignoró y se agarró más firmemente a la calidez que la rodeaba. Sus dedos se estiraron y algo que se sentía como cuero restregó las yemas de sus dedos. Cuero. ¿Quién sabía ella que usaba cuero?

Ella jadeó cuando recordó que ella estaba con el Rey de los Goblins. Retirándose despacio, se dio cuenta que su mejilla había estado descansando contra la solapa larga de la chaqueta de cuero de Jareth, a escasas pulgadas de la piel desnuda de su pecho expuesto por su camisa de cuello bajo. Jareth la estaba mirando hacia abajo con una extraña expresión en su rostro y en todo lo que Sarah podía pensar era en salir de ahí. Ella perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de espaldas sobre el piso duro y sucio de la caverna mientras trataba de apartarse de él.

"Cuidado, vas a hacerte daño", Jareth susurró con suavidad.

Sarah se movió tan lejos de él como le fue posible y tembló, su ropa todavía estaba húmeda mientras ella empujaba las rodillas contra su pecho. Ella parecía asustada y confundida.

Jareth se lamió los labios, súbitamente estaban muy secos. "Sarah..." él comenzó, ¿pero qué podría decirle?

"¿Cómo...?" Ella tiritó.

"¿Cómo qué cosa?" Él la miró confundido.

"¿Cómo es que yo termin", ella tragó saliva, "durmiendo apoyada en ti, así?"

Jareth le dio una mirada comprensiva. "Tu habías estado llorando... yo..." Él dejó de hablar cuando la vio fruncir el ceño.

"Yo no lloré." Ella dijo firmemente.

"Sí lo hiciste. Yo desperté para encontrarte agitada y dando vueltas en el suelo, y tu estabas más que definitivamente llorando. Tuviste una pesadilla, Sarah".

"No recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla". Ella le dio una mirada sospechosa.

Jareth suspiró. "Bien, tuviste una."

Sarah bajó la cabeza. ¿Realmente había tenido una pesadilla? La confusión inundó sus rasgos. "Así que, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Jareth suspiró. "Traté de consolarte".

"¿Por qué?" No había enojo en su tono y miró calmadamente a Jareth. Él lució confuso e inseguro de sí mismo y sus acciones.

"Yo... yo..." Él sacudió la cabeza y luego miró fijamente a Sarah con la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos esculpidos. "Tu estabas sintiendo dolor..." Él admitió y luego apartó la mirada durante un momento. Cuando miró de nuevo a Sarah, tenía una mirada de comprensión. Él había pasado buena parte de la mañana tratando de comprender la pesadilla de Sarah. "Ella te abandonó, ¿no es así?"

Sarah lo miró con expresión perpleja.

"Tu madre..." Él replicó suavemente.

Sarah retrocedió como si la hubiese quemado. "¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"Tu seguías llamándola. Seguías suplicándole que no se fuera. Incluso trataste de agarrarla".

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella había tenido esa pesadilla horrible otra vez. Esa en que su madre estaba parada lejos al final de una ajetreada calle de Nueva York y cada vez que Sarah trataba de caminar hacia su madre, la distancia aumentaba o se duplicaba. Ella había tenido esa pesadilla muchas veces desde que era una niña. Ella la había tenido a través de sus años de secundaria, con frecuencia cuando estaba alterada o estresada por algo. Parecía que Jareth había sido testigo de que la había tenido otra vez.

Ella comenzó a temblar ante el pensamiento de él observándola llorar y suplicar a su madre que regresara. Aquel sueño siempre le dejaba un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Ella ni siquiera recordaba haberla tenido anoche, y aun así recordar las imágenes de su madre alejándose, recordar el sonido de sus propias súplicas a su madre para que volviera, la hicieron sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

Ella tenía que dejar la caverna de inmediato. Tenía que alejarse de Jareth. Ella se volteó y empezó a escaparse hacia el agujero.

"Sarah, espera". Jareth comenzó a ir hacia ella.

"¡Sólo déjame sola!" Su voz sonó alterada y Jareth sólo pudo observar como ella salía precipitadamente de la entrada e iba hacia los bosques. Él aporreó su puño con enojo contra la tierra.

Sarah se precipitó a ciegas por los bosques. Las lágrimas escocían sus ojos, y la húmeda y brumosa mañana la hacían sentir aún peor. Ella finalmente dejó de correr, cayó sobre sus rodillas y enterró la cara en sus manos. Ella se sacudió cuando los sollozos batieron su cuerpo.

Lentamente, sus sollozos disminuyeron y el ruido de una ramita al quebrarse le hicieron tomar una gran bocanada de aire. "Pensé que te había dicho que me dejaras sola". Ella habló entre los dientes apretados y sonó enfadada.

"Oh, ¿así que vos lo hicisteis?"

Sarah saltó ante la voz y se puso de pie para ser saludada por una sonrisa en que faltaban muchos dientes. Sus ojos se fijaron en un pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y en unos ojos crueles, pequeños como cuentas. Ella hizo un movimiento para correr y dos perros que gruñían enfocaron sus mandíbulas en ella.

El hombre se rió. "No pienso que sería sabio molestar aquí a mis amigos. ¿Usted sí?" Él acarició a los perros que no rompieron el contacto visual con Sarah y le continuaron gruñendo. "Yo me quedaría quieta si fuese usted".

Sarah se encogió hacia atrás contra un árbol. Ella odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba atrapada y posiblemente solamente una persona podría salvarla. Ella respiró profundamente.

(((())))

Jareth se paseaba justo afuera de la caverna. Con la niebla y la humedad, seria casi imposible rastrear a Sarah. El caballo observó a Jareth continuar paseándose y resopló y cambió su peso de lugar.

"¡¡¡¡JARETH!!!!"

Jareth detuvo su paseo y se quedó completamente quieto.

"¡¡¡JARETH!!!"

Los ojos de Jareth se dilataron. Sarah sonaba como si estuviese en problemas. Él se precipitó por los bosques a toda velocidad, empujando las ramas. Oyó perros ladrando y gruñendo y la voz de un hombre. Él corrió más rápido.

"¡Le dije que cerrase vuestra boca, perra miserable!" El sonido de una mano impactando con piel llenó el aire y Sarah cayó a tierra acogiéndose la cara. Los dos perros se acercaron y gruñeron brutalmente.

"No es de muy buenos modales el golpear a una dama".

"¡Jareth!" Sarah gritó con alivio. El Rey de los Goblins estaba apoyado contra un árbol cercano casi casualmente. Su cabeza estaba levantada en desafío y sus ojos estaban estrechados por la cólera.

"¡USTED! ¡Yo sabía que usted estaría por aquí en algún sitio" El hombre prácticamente gruñó.

"James, creo que está muy lejos de sus compañeros". Jareth dijo en un tono neutro.

James se rió. "He venido para llevaros a vosotros dos de vuelta con el Coronel. Ustedes me van a hacer un hombre muy respetado".

Jareth se rió con malevolencia. "Siento que usted tiene muy arriba sus esperanzas y me temo que el Coronel estará muy decepcionado cuando usted regrese con las manos vacías."

James se rió y luego retiró su mosquete de caza de la montura de su caballo que estaba parado muy cerca. Él empujó una bala de mosquete por el cañón y luego apuntó a Sarah. "Vivo o muerto. Al Coronel no le importa mucho. ¡Pienso que empezaré con ella primero!"

El miedo llenó a Jareth a la vista de Sarah al otro final del cañón del arma.

Con la velocidad de un ave de presa. Jareth se abalanzó sobre él y golpeó al hombre echándolo a tierra. El mosquete se disparó y la bala pasó a unas pulgadas de Sarah. Los perros ladraron y saltaron alrededor de los dos hombres que se revolcaban en el barro y luchaban por estar en control. Pese a los mayores esfuerzos de Jareth, él no era rival para James. Jareth fue arrojado de espaldas y James sacó un cuchillo mientras se erguía sobre el caído Rey de los Goblins.

"¿Alguna última palabra, asqueroso Brit?" James hizo un movimiento para matarlo, pero se detuvo y miró más allá de Jareth con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Jareth no entendió que lo había asustado, pero él pronto lo averiguó cuando el ruido de un disparo llenó el aire. James se agarró el pecho y cayó al suelo mientras la sangre empapaba su camisa. Tomó dos aspiraciones profundas y su cabeza cayó mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Sus perros aullaron y corrieron hacia la niebla. Jareth miró a Sarah. Ella todavía estaba reclinada contra el árbol y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"Usted, Señor. Dése la vuelta lentamente. Si coopera pacíficamente, no se le hará ningún daño."

"¿Qué quiere usted con nosotros?" Sarah gritó. Su voz fue fuerte y clara.

"Usted haría bien en contener su lengua, mujer. Ustedes son prisioneros de guerra".

Jareth se levantó lentamente, su espalda todavía enfrentaba a quienquiera que fuese que había matado a James y había salvado su vida y también la de Sarah. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Un nuevo miedo lo llenó cuando sus ojos se posaron en cuatro chaquetas rojas a caballo. Tres de ellos apuntaban sus sables en su dirección. Y el cuarto sostenía un mosquete que aun tenía humo elevándose del cañón.

* * *

N. Traductor: Blaze agradece también sus comentarios y sus reviews. .El original de esta historia tiene casi 700 reviews, y les aseguro que es muy entretenida.


	8. Instalándose

UNEXPECTED CONSEQUENCES

Escrito por Cormak3032

Traducido por BlazeVein.

**Capitulo 8: "Instalándose"**

El joven oficial británico a cargo, parpadeó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el rostro de Jareth. "¿Mi Lord?" Él miró fijamente a Jareth con confuso reconocimiento en sus ojos color avellana.

Jareth arrugó el ceño con aturdimiento. ¿Estos hombres lo conocían? Sarah compartió su confusión mientras ellos se miraban rápidamente entre sí.

El joven inmediatamente devolvió su mosquete a la funda que colgaba de su montura. "Envainen sus sables", él ordenó y los otros hombres hicieron lo que se les ordenó. "General, fuimos informados de que usted había sido asesinado cuando atacamos a los rebeldes".

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. ¿Ellos pensaban que Jareth era...? Sus ojos recayeron sobre Jareth, quien estaba parado allí como un idiota. Él no tenía idea de que la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de los bosques sentados en el lomo de un caballo estaba justo frente a ellos. "Ellos piensan que tú eres su líder. Ve con ellos", ella susurró a Jareth entre los dientes apretados. Sarah aclaró su garganta y tosió después de haber hablado, haciendo parecer como si ella hubiese tenido algo en su garganta todo el tiempo. Los hombres le dieron poca atención. Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a Jareth con incredulidad.

Jareth oyó sus palabras, y su mente ya daba vueltas pensando en las posibilidades. "A usted no le parezco muerto, ¿no es así?" Replicó al hombre con arrogancia.

"No... no, Señor".

Jareth irguió un poco más su estatura aunque su cuerpo entero protestó. Le dolían la espalda y los pies después de toda la caminata y de su tonta tentativa de atacar a James. Él sólo lamentaba que su apariencia no fuera un poco más apropiada. Estar cubierto de fango no era como uno quisiera presentarse ante uno de estos sujetos.

Como si supiera lo que Jareth estaba pensando, el oficial habló. "Si usted perdona mis palabras, mi Lord, usted luce como si hubiese pasado por el Infierno"

A Jareth no le era familiar ningún lugar conocido como el Infierno, pero un instinto visceral le dijo que no era un lugar agradable para estar y lo siguió. "He corrido con unos cuantos problemas que no anticipaba.". Bien, esta no era una mentira absoluta.

"Bien, lo llevaremos de regreso al campamento y le proporcionaremos un baño y comida inmediatamente. Teniente, deje que el General Thompson use su caballo".

"La mujer viajara con nosotros," Jareth les dijo en un tono uniforme. "Ella es una espía con información valiosa". Él se volteó hacia Sarah, cuya mandíbula se había caído ante la nueva información. Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia Jareth mientras este continuaba mirándola fijamente. "Confía en mi", él pronunció con su boca. Ella pareció insegura de su nueva situación, pero ella cabeceó ligeramente.

Jareth volvió su atención a los hombres. "Ella no ocasionará problemas. Ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo de que será liberada una vez que haya sido interrogada apropiadamente. Ella estará bajo mi protección hasta que yo tenga esa información".

El joven oficial pareció confundido. "General, es bastante inusual tomar una mujer prisionera".

Jareth maldijo suavemente en Goblin. ¿Cómo podría él haber sabido eso? Él había contemplado muy brevemente decir que ella era su esposa o su criada, pero él no conocía bastante de este 'General Thompson' como para comenzar a arreglar historias salvajes.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Jareth demandó.

"Teniente Coronel Jeffrey Elbert, Señor, recientemente designado", él se apresuró a añadir.

Jareth emitió una sonrisa torcida, astuta y depredadora, mientras alzaba la vista hasta el hombre de rojo que estaba a la cabeza. "Bien, Teniente Coronel, todos nosotros deberemos soslayar las reglas en alguna ocasión. Yo digo que esta la ocasión de hacerlo. Nosotros estamos en guerra con esta gente."

"¿Guerra, Señor?" Los ojos del Teniente Coronel se agrandaron.

"¿Vive usted en un hoyo? ¿No ha escuchado de los ataques a los hombres del Rey George?" Jareth le dijo, fingiendo ira.

Sarah se esforzó por no sonreír con satisfacción cuando Jareth puso en su lugar al joven oficial. Jareth no tenía ningún problema en interpretar el papel de un líder tirano y lo que impresionó mucho más a Sarah fue su habilidad para recordar nombres y situaciones del mundo en que estaba.

"Yo... estaba allí para el ataque, General, y precisamente trataba de amenazarlos a usted y a la dama reclamándolos como prisioneros de guerra."

"Entonces usted sabe de lo que hablo. Estas personas se están rebelando en contra nuestra. Esta mujer tiene información que puede ayudarnos a ganarnos la mejor mano cuando este lista para decírmelo", él le dio una mirada disgustada a Sarah, quien hizo de su parte, cruzándose de brazos, estrechando los ojos y apartando la vista, " arrasaremos con quienes se atrevan se desafiarnos. Usted no cuestionará mis ordenes de nuevo, Teniente Coronel, ¿esta comprendido?" Jareth envió al hombre una mirada dura y disgustada y el hombre prácticamente se marchitó como una flor.

"S- sí, Señor"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dije, 'S', General"

"Eso esta mejor, ahora tráiganme un caballo así podré cambiarme de ropa y tomar un baño."

El teniente, un hombre de cabello oscuro de constitución maciza, descendió del caballo y caminó hacia Jareth, quien de repente lucía en cada pulgada como un General, excepto por su extraña ropa.

Jareth hizo a un lado el nudo en su garganta cuando el caballo era conducido hacia él. Algún aflujo de energía desconocido llegó hasta él mientras saltaba encima de la bestia al primer intento. Mirando rápidamente a los otros hombres sentados en sus sillas y sosteniendo las riendas, él copió sus posiciones perfectamente.

Para disimular su incomodidad al estar sentado en el caballo, Jareth hizo una pregunta. "¿Cómo nos encontraron?"

"Escuchamos un disparo. El Coronel Rochester, quien ha asumido como General durante su ausencia, nos envió a investigar. Fue bueno que llegáramos cuando lo hicimos. Aquel hombre fue el que nos atacó en Concord. Sin duda, los habría matado a usted y a la dama.

Jareth asintió y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel mientras miraba el cuerpo de James. "Sí, es verdad. Usted tiene mi gratitud". Él se estiró los guantes. "¿A qué distancia esta el campamento?"

"A unas millas. Estamos en el proceso de regresar a Boston como fue instruido por el General Wage. Nos separamos del grupo principal bajo las órdenes del Coronel Rochester."

Jareth observo al joven mientras hablaba. El Teniente Coronel parecía ponerse más nervioso a cada momento. "¿Y por qué el Coronel dio esa orden?"

El Teniente Coronel miró a lo lejos. Jareth se dio cuenta de que acababa de descubrir la fuente de la incomodidad del hombre joven. Fue cumplida una orden que no debería haberse dado.

"¿Teniente Coronel?"

"Él quería atacar otra vez a los rebeldes, General... ellos liquidaron a muchos de nuestros hombres mientras nos retirábamos hacia Boston. Esto lo enfadó enormemente."

Jareth asintió mientras meditaba. "Bien, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Teniente, escolte a la dama". Jareth dio una mirada amenazante a Sarah. "Ella se comportará bien, o se le disparar".

Sarah lo fulminó con la mirada como se esperaba de ella.

"Vámonos", Jareth ordenó. Él dio un toque al caballo ligeramente con los talones de sus botas fangosas y quedó encantado cuando el caballo se movió al paso.

El Teniente Coronel se movió para cabalgar al lado de Jareth, mientras Sarah y el teniente caminaban detrás de ellos y los otros dos jinetes montaron a caballo detrás de Sarah y el teniente.

"General, quiero decirle que no sé cómo es que usted pudo regresar con nosotros. Todos creímos que usted había muerto." El Teniente Coronel le dijo a Jareth. "Pero eso fue obviamente muy brillante de su parte. Aunque se supone que nosotros no debemos deshacernos de nuestros uniformes por muchas razones, estoy encantado de ver que usted soslayó las reglas y se disfrazó como un civil. Estamos en gran necesidad de usted en estos tiempos de caos."

Jareth simplemente cabeceó y mantuvo sus ojos en el pequeño camino de adelante.

"Desde luego, los civiles usan ropas extrañas". El Teniente Coronel continuó mirando la chaqueta de cuero de Jareth toda lodosa.

Jareth sintió sus mejillas quemar ante el insulto a sus ropas y él podía imaginarse la expresión divertida de Sarah mientras la escuchaba reírse entre dientes suavemente detrás de él. Él no tenía que saber que ella había inclinado la cabeza para esconder su amplia sonrisa.

"Extrañas en verdad", Jareth consintió a través de sus dientes apretados. Él ignoró al Teniente Coronel por el resto de la jornada.

((()))

Cuando el campamento británico quedo a la vista, Jareth se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Él las forzó a permanecer quietas y a desterrar su nerviosismo. Él nunca se había visto obligado a interpretar un papel tan grande como este. Darle ordenes a estos hombres no le había molestado, pero este mundo y sus extraños modos lo hacían sentir incomodo e inseguro de cómo actuar.

Él miró hacia atrás mientras montaba y se dio cuenta que Sarah estaba caminando con la cabeza caída hacia su cuerpo y que sus zancadas habían decrecido en longitud. Jareth frunció el ceño y devolvió su mirada al sucio camino enfrente de él. Ella lucía exhausta.

Les llevó sólo un corto paseo el llegar al campamento. El Teniente Coronel quiso que Jareth fuera a encontrarse con el Coronel Rochester, quien era el responsable inmediato, pero Jareth negó agitando sus manos al Teniente Coronel. Y le dijo que él no conocería a nadie hasta que se hubiera bañado y cambiado a un uniforme apropiado. Además, él insistió que la prisionera debía ser mantenida cerca de él, y se aseguró de que su requerimiento fuera cumplido. Sólo una vez que vio que Sarah tenía una tienda para ella con las mínimas condiciones de una pequeña cama, una mesa y una silla, él se hizo cargo de sus propias necesidades.

Sarah fue dejada con sus manos atadas a los postes de la cama mientras Jareth se marchaba a ponerse presentable. Ella se hundió en el colchón incómodo y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. La presión de estar en una época tan diferente, sin nadie en quien confiar y sin poder regresar, se hacia cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar. De todos modos, ella obligó a sus lagrimas a alejarse con algo de esfuerzo, y con un suspiro con hipido, escuchó los ruidos del campamento.

Jareth se instaló en su tienda y se sintió feliz al verla bien decorada. El General Thompson era obviamente un hombre rico con un gusto excepcionalmente bueno. Jareth se preguntó qué habría pasado con el hombre y si en verdad habría muerto en el campo de batalla.

Jareth se había bañado y se había vestido, y ahora pasaba el tiempo recorriendo con sus dedos enguantados los objetos en su tienda. Extraños instrumentos para la navegación, mapas y documentos, muchos libros, esculturas de hombres a caballo, un reloj muy adornado, candelabros esculpidos.

Se detuvo para echar un vistazo sobre sí mismo en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Si no fuera por sus rasgos faciales que lo hacían un hombre guapo, él casi no se hubiera reconocido a sí mismo. Lucía extraño en el uniforme rojo que usaba. Él estaba acostumbrado a usar colores oscuros sobre todo y de modo ocasional la camisa blanca de poeta o bombachos grises. Había atado su salvaje cabellera en una moda más presentable y más ordenada como los otros hombres que él había visto. Suspiró profundamente mientras continuaba mirándose a sí mismo. ¿Quién era el hombre que lo miraba fijamente? Ciertamente, no era Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins.

"General, veo que ya se ha puesto cómodo", le llegó una voz.

Jareth se volteó con lentitud, intentando no parecer sorprendido. Él no había esperado visitantes. Sus ojos se posaron en un hombre bien constituido de cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás y de ojos azules. El hombre tenia una sonrisa engreída en su cara, y la manera en que precisamente había entrado en la tienda sin dar a conocer su presencia provocó una inmediata aversión en Jareth.

Jareth sonrió afectadamente y con malevolencia, y su expresión habría enviado a sus goblins a correr a esconderse en el agujero más cercano, pero el hombre lo soportó sin lucir convencido. "Coronel Rochester", adivinó Jareth. Ningún otro hubiese desafiado sus órdenes. Todos los otros soldados lucieron demasiado felices por el regreso del General. Era obvio que ellos no habían querido quedarse atrás como Rochester les había ordenado, y ellos estaban sólo demasiado dispuestos a volver a seguir el liderazgo del General.

"En persona", replicó Rochester. "Debo decir que esta es una sorpresa... inesperada, mi Lord. Creímos que usted había muerto en el campo de batalla".

"Bien, como usted puede ver", Jareth empezó, "Yo también estoy aquí, 'en persona'."

Rochester arqueó una ceja ante la arrogancia. "¿Encuentra la tienda acorde a sus necesidades?", él preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"Esta bien", Jareth replicó simplemente.

Rochester se mofó por un breve segundo. No le había gustado la idea de ser expulsado de la tienda del General, se dio cuenta que era su propia culpa por llegar a sentirse demasiado cómodo allí. Aun siendo que él había servido bien al Rey George los últimos 20 años, ¿por qué no le era permitido tener una tienda como esta con todas sus galas, así como el título y todo lo demás que él merecía?

Rochester asintió y cambió el tema otra vez. "He escuchado del Teniente Coronel Elbert que tenemos a un preso. Nada menos que una mujer."

"Ella es mi responsabilidad, y yo soy el único que puede hablarle y hacerle preguntas. ¿Queda eso entendido?"

"Usted debe ser razonable, mi Lord. ¿Qué información espera usted recuperar de ella? ¿Cuánto almidón añadir al lavar ropa? ¿Cómo cocinar la mejor comida?" La expresión de Rochester era de diversión, pero también de un desafío subyacente.

"No se burle de mí, Coronel" Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon.

Rochester sonrió inocentemente. "No me burlo, mi Lord, simplemente intento comprender su razonamiento."

"Mi razonamiento es cosa mía, y usted no tiene necesidad de cuestionarlo. Y si usted decide que necesita saberlo, habrá un problema así como consecuencias. ¿He sido claro?" le riñó Jareth. El desdén destilaba de su voz.

"Comprendido, mi Lord. Bienvenido". Rochester se inclinó ligeramente y se despidió a sí mismo, dejando la tienda con zancadas largas y solemnes. 

Jareth apretó la mandíbula y luego pateó un pequeño taburete con su bota. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a tratarlo de tal manera? Él maldijo en lengua goblin y luego se arrojó sobre una silla cercana.

((()))

Sarah no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado acostada en la cama con sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, pero ella sabía que habían sido muchas horas. Había oscurecido y su estomago no dejaba de hacer ruidos. Estaba hambrienta, cansada y helada.

Con un profundo suspiro, ella se preguntó que estaría haciendo Jareth. Él probablemente estaba siendo tratado como la realeza mientras ella yacía aquí en la miseria.

"¿Mi señora?" (N.T.:_ En el original 'my lady'_)

La voz asustó tanto a Sarah que la hizo saltar.

"¿S-sí?"

"¿Me permite entrar?"

"Sí."

Un soldado alto de sucio cabello rubio y cálidos ojos marrones entró nerviosamente a la tienda. "Se me ordenó conducirla, mi señora." Cruzó la tienda en zancadas rápidas e incómodas y comenzó a desamarrar las cuerdas que sujetaban a Sarah.

"¿Conducirme adónde?"

Después de que terminó de desatar a Sarah, él la tomó cuidadosamente del brazo y la llevó afuera.

"¿Adónde me lleva?" Le preguntó de nuevo.

Cuando el soldado no contestó, ella comenzó a tener pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos habían descubierto que Jareth no era realmente un General británico? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos iban a colgarla a Jareth y a ella por sus engaños? Ella comenzó a forcejear contra el apretón del soldado en su brazo.

"Suélteme". Ella demandó. Su apretón sólo fue mayor.

"Cese, mujer, usted está haciendo una escena". Él ordenó.

Sarah echo un vistazo alrededor y notó que varios soldados habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para poder observarla. Algunos estaban riendo, otros señalaban. Probablemente era verdad lo que ella temía. ¡Ellos sabían que Jareth y ella no eran quienes alegaban ser!

Sarah y el soldado caminaron unos minutos más y luego pararon frente a una tienda. El soldado pareció vacilar mientras retiraba la solapa de la tienda con su mano libre y la sostuvo abierta para Sarah.

Sarah plantó sus pies firmemente, temerosa de que podría encontrar en la tienda. ¿ La ahorcarían ellos en privado para darle algo de dignidad? Finalmente, vencida por la curiosidad, Sarah se asomó y jadeó.

Había una gran tina metálica con vapor que se elevaba de ella, en una mesa habían dejado un cepillo, un peine, un espejo, y una barra de jabón. Una silla al lado de la mesa con una toalla doblada en el asiento y un hermoso vestido azul colgado de un poste clavado al suelo, junto con la ropa interior.

Sara parpadeó. "No... no entiendo." Ella miró confundida al soldado. ¿Obtendría un último baño y ropas nuevas antes de ser ahorcada?

"Un baño caliente y ropa limpia proporcionada por el General a cambio de su acuerdo de proporcionar respuestas a las preguntas que él requiera. Se le proporcionará una comida caliente cuando haya terminado de bañarse. ¿Qué deberé decirle, mi señora?"

Sarah sonrió ampliamente. Jareth había suministrado todo esto para ella y eso la complacía mucho. "Dígale que acepto su oferta de la manera más graciosa." Ella le hizo una reverencia al hombre como si tuviese un vestido y con impaciencia dio un paso al interior.

"Usted tendrá su privacidad, mi señora. Se me ha ordenado asegurarme de ello. Seré su guardia".

Sarah asintió, todavía demasiado excitada ante la posibilidad de bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y pasarse un cepillo por su cabello enmarañado. Antes de que el hombre la dejara sola, ella se volteó hacia él y le preguntó. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"John, señora"

Sarah sonrió con dulzura. "Gracias, John".

Él asintió y la dejó tomar su baño.

((()))

El silencioso aire de la noche se llenó de ladridos. "¡Coronel, será mejor que venga a ver esto!" Gritó un hombre.

El Coronel Davis se apresuró mientras uno de los hombres sostenía un farol e intentaba mantener atrás a los perros. Davis suspiró profundamente mientras miraba con fijeza el cuerpo de James yaciendo muerto en el lodo. Él se puso en cuclillas y observó la herida.

"El muy idiota se consiguió un balazo. La bala de mosquete entró limpiamente en su pecho. Él no pudo haber vivido más que unos minutos después de eso. Le deben haber disparado desde bastante cerca."

"¿Usted piensa que fueron el espía británico y su mujer".

"Déme ese farol", Davis ordenó y lo arrebató de las manos del otro hombre.

"Quizás fueron ellos, pero yo pienso que fue alguien más. Los Británicos están cerca de aquí."

"¿Cómo sabe eso, Señor? Pensé que todos ellos se habían retirado a Boston."

"¿Ve esas huellas? Cuatro caballos, caballos herrados. A los británicos les gustan sus caballos con herraduras incluidas. Nosotros también lo hacemos en ocasiones, pero aquí hay 4 caballos con herraduras en el mismo lugar. Hay más chaquetas rojas por aquí en algún lugar en estos bosques." El Coronel se puso de pie y encaró al pequeño grupo de hombres que había llevado con él. "Recojan el cuerpo de James para que pueda tener un entierro apropiado. No hay suficientes de nosotros para combatir contra quien sabe cuántos chaquetas rojas. Podrían haber cientos o miles por lo que nosotros sabemos. Regresen con sus familias y sus parientes en los pueblos cercanos y procuren pasar desapercibidos por ahora."

((()))

Ni aun tratando todo cuanto pudo Sarah fue capaz de atarse el corset alrededor de ella. Cada vez que ella se las arreglaba para amarrarse la espalda, ella soltaba la respiración pensando que finalmente lo había logrado solamente para tener el corset completo suelto sobre ella. Ella pataleó con enojo. Si ella no conseguía ponerse esta cosa ridícula, el vestido no le serviría. Y ella tampoco estaba segura de si quería usar el vestido. Era muy rebajado y Sarah fue repentinamente consciente de sus pechos y que el corset los empujaba a nuevas alturas. ¿Se esperaba que ella desfilara por ahí con sus pechos reventando hacia fuera? Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la mesa y suspiró.

"¿Problemas para vestirte?"

Sarah estuvo sobre sus pies en un instante y en vez de estar feliz de ver a Jareth allí, ella estaba horrorizada. Ella estaba parada con nada más que ropa interior tipo camiseta, medio corset amarrado y la ridícula falda blanca con fruncidos que haría su vestido un poco más en relleno en la parte inferior. Ella gritó y alcanzó la toalla mojada con la que se había secado antes, para envolverse apretadamente con ella.

Jareth se rió entre dientes ante su reacción y con una mueca maliciosa, entró más en la tienda.

"¡Tu idiota desagradable!" Ella gritó.

Jareth se puso un dedo sobre sus labios y ella captó la indirecta y bajó la voz.

"¿Puedes darme un poco de privacía por el amor de Dios? ¡Estoy intentando vestirme!" Ella susurró apresurada.

La sonrisa de Jareth sólo hizo mayor. "Te olvidas que ya te he visto en tus ropas interiores". Él sonrió con afectación y Sarah quiso golpearlo. "Date la vuelta", él ordenó.

"No, tú eres quien debe darse vuelta y así podré terminar de vestirme. En realidad, me gustaría que te fueras para que así pueda vestirme sin una audiencia".

Él se acercó otro paso. "Tu estarías aquí por horas luchando con esto. Date vuelta".

Ella gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

Jareth con cuidado jaló la toalla que ella tenía agarrada y ésta cayo al suelo.

Sarah tembló cuando sintió el calor de sus manos enguantadas frotar sus brazos. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?". Ella preguntó nerviosamente.

Jareth no habló, pero Sarah obtuvo su respuesta cuando lo sintió tirar firmemente de las cuerdas de su corset y atarlas en la base. "Aquí tienes".

Sarah se dio vuelta lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. "Gracias".

Jareth le dio una sonrisa perezosa. Sus ojos vagaron sobre ella un momento, deteniéndose unos minutos en la elevación de sus pechos. Ella se había cepillado el cabello y este caía en mechones largos por sus hombros y espalda. La tierra y la mugre ya no cubrían su cara y ella olía como algún tipo de flor dulce. Ella era hermosa... y ella estaba parada delante de él en nada más que su ropa interior.

Jareth sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió. "Vine a ver si habías disfrutado del baño, no quise entrometerme". Se alejó de ella, rehusando el contacto visual.

Sarah se sorprendió levemente por las acciones de Jareth, pero replicó. "Me encantó. Gracias."

Jareth se detuvo cuando ella empezó a hablar y se dio vuelta, sus ojos finalmente encontraron los suyos. ¿Ella acababa de agradecerle por algo sin presentar una rabieta o una pelea?

"De nada. Cuando termines de vestirte llama al guardia. Él te escoltará de regreso a tu tienda en donde te esperaré con una comida caliente."

Sarah asintió y lo observó marcharse.

((()))

Fiel a su palabra, Jareth la esperaba en su tienda con una bandeja llena de comida. Habían encendida unas velas para iluminar la tienda y Sarah notó que ahora había un montón de mantas al pie de su cama.

John la había escoltado y la había dejado para que el General decidiera que hacer con ella.

Jareth indicó el plato puesto sobre la mesa y Sarah se sentó a comer.

Al principio ella paladeó el alimento en su boca, e ignoró a Jareth mientras se paseaba en la tienda, pero sus ojos finalmente recayeron en él y se encontró con que no podía apartar la mirada. Ella había estado tan horrorizada antes con su abrupta entrada en la tienda, que no había advertido que él se había cambiado a un uniforme británico. Incluso él se había atado el caballo atrás para armonizar pacíficamente con la moda de la época.

Sarah observó como él se paseaba a lo largo de la tienda. De vez en cuando él recorría las paredes con sus dedos observando como la tela se movía bajo su toque. Él lucía como si perteneciera a esa época. Con las bombachas negras que usaba y las botas negras altas hasta la rodilla para completar su atuendo.

Sarah finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente cuando él se volteó y le dio la cara. Ella bajó sus ojos al plato y continuó comiendo. Jareth la miró un momento mientras ella comía. Él suspiró y finalmente se acercó a ella, tomando asiento sobre su cama. "Será difícil encajar aqu". Le dijo a ella calladamente.

"Tu pareces estar haciendo un buen trabajo". Ella le dijo antes de llevar el tenedor lleno de comida a su boca.

"El Coronel sospecha de m".

Sarah tragó su comida y replicó. "Bien, desde luego que sí. Él acaba de ser expulsado de la silla grande."

Jareth levantó las cejas. "¿La silla grande?"

"Sí, la posición de comandante. Él llevaba la voz cantante hasta que tu apareciste, y estoy segura de que ahora él trata de decirse a sí mismo que tu no eres el General o que tu no eres verdadero. Cualquier cosa para sentirse mejor."

"Yo no había pensado en eso". Jareth se frotó la barbilla mirando a lo lejos mientras pensaba en las palabras de Sarah. Luego una expresión severa apareció en su rostro cuando se volteaba a mirarla detenidamente. "Fui muy claro de que el Coronel no hablaría contigo, que nadie podría, salvo por John cuando sigue órdenes."

Sarah terminó de comer el último bocado y dejó su tenedor. Sus ojos buscaron los de él. Se preguntó qué habría ocasionado que Jareth diera tal orden. ¿Trataba de protegerla a ella o a sí mismo de ser atrapados o había algo más? Sarah dobló sus manos sobre su regazo. "¿Cómo es el Coronel?".

"Él es arrogante, snob, hace lo que quiere, ya ha comenzado a cuestionar mis órdenes y ha mostrado interés en ti. Me disgusta profundamente", Jareth dijo con enojo.

Sarah se rió. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Jareth de que estaba describiendo asimismo parte de su personalidad?

Jareth le dio una mirada airada.

"Es su trabajo hacer esas cosas", Sarah le dijo. "Tu escuchaste lo que nuestro camarada Jeff dijo. Ellos, por lo general, no toman prisioneros mujeres. Él probablemente sólo esta confundido como todos los demás."

Jareth se puso de pie y asintió apartándose. "Espero que tengas razón". Él sonó casi como si estuviera inquieto acerca de las cosas. Inseguro de si él podría llevar a cabo esta charada.

Sarah suspiró. "Jareth, tú eres arrogante, obstinado y un idiota a veces, pero esa actitud va a ayudarte aquí. Yo ví como manejaste a esos chaquetas rojas anteriormente. Lo estas haciendo bien."

Él se volteó a mirarla, con la sorpresa en sus rasgos. "¿Lo hago?" Su voz fue suave.

Sarah asintió y sonrió."Lo haces."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante sus palabras y luego desapareció cuando la vio bostezar. La imagen de su barbilla caída en su pecho, y sus pasos lentos y exhaustos mientras caminaba hacia el campamento llenaron su mente. "Debes descansar. John vendrá a amarrarte. Siento que deba hacerse esto. Regresaré en la mañana."

Sarah asintió y se sorprendió a sí misma mientras sonreía y aceptaba las cosas.

Jareth llamó a John mientras la dejaba y John ingresó para amarrar las manos de Sarah a los postes de la cama y llevarse los platos sucios.

Él amarró sus manos un poco más apretadas, pero ella no se dio cuenta hasta mucho más tarde. Ahora ella estaba demasiado ocupada acostada sobre su espalda pensando en Jareth. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su amabilidad con ella esta tarde. Quizás ella no había juzgado bien al Rey de los Goblins. Tal vez no era el villano que ella pensaba. Tal vez ella incluso podría llegar a tenerlo como amigo.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, el sueño la esperaba para reclamarla. Momentos después el mundo exterior se desvaneció y su mente se llenó con el mañana y sus posibilidades.

Continuará...

* * *

Blaze dice ¡¡Gracias a Amaterasu Mizuhame!! Tus reviews me animan a continuar.


	9. Un paso en la dirección correcta

UNEXPECTED CONSEQUENCES 

Escrito por Cormak3032

Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 9: Un paso en la dirección correcta.**

El mundo estaba nebuloso mientras sus párpados revoloteaban para abrirse. Ella se sentía tibia y contenta, pero todo lo que podía ver era una neblina blanca. Asustada, ella comenzó a tironear y se encontró con dolor.

"Tranquila...". Una suave voz cuchicheó.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y ella se encontró con la visión del Rey de los Goblins sentado junto a su cama. Sorprendida con su presencia, ella intentó moverse de nuevo y el dolor se disparó por sus muñecas mientras las cuerdas se incrustaban en su piel. Ella respingó y luego recordando quien estaba sentado junto a ella, ella intentó esconder el dolor.

El suave cuero restregó su piel cuando Jareth desató las cuerdas que la sujetaban a los postes de la cama. Una vez libre, Sarah colocó llevó sus manos a su pecho. ¿Por qué ella estaba atada? "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", ella explotó. Despertar para encontrar al Rey de los Goblins junto a su cama no le sentó bien.

Jareth pareció genuinamente sorprendido por el tono airado de Sarah, pero una máscara de indiferencia fría reemplazó a la sorpresa en unos segundos. "Déjame ver tus muñecas", él demandó.

Sarah se alejó de él. Mirando hacia abajo, ella se dio cuenta de que había dormido con un vestido, con un vestido más que revelador que ahora estaba arrugado. Ella sintió como si estuviera en alguna neblina de alguna clase. Todo alrededor de ella lucía extraño. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar a Jareth, quien elevó las cejas. Algo lucía diferente en él. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás en una pulcra cola de caballo y su indumentaria... Ella se sentía desorientada y le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta que Jareth estaba vistiendo un uniforme británico. Se necesitaron unos momentos para que ella recordara donde estaban ambos y en qué siglo.

Ella dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

Jareth sólo la observaba. "Tus muñecas..."

Sarah separó sus manos de su pecho y frunció el ceño cuando vio las marcas rojas y profundas que rodeaban sus muñecas. Ella no vio el destello de cólera ardiendo en los ojos de Jareth mientras examinaba sus muñecas a corta distancia.

"¡Incompetentes!", él estalló. "Le dejé claro que no debía atarte demasiado fuerte". Ante la expresión confundida de Sarah, él continuó. "Mira lo que ha hecho". Jareth tocó con gentileza sus muñecas enrojecidas, pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre la carne magullada. Sarah siseó con el dolor y Jareth la soltó. "Si yo tuviese mi magia..." él comenzó.

Sarah no lo había escuchado hablar de su magia por días. A veces ella olvidaba completamente que estaba con el Rey de los Goblins. ¿Cómo podría ella creer que el hombre junto ella era el Rey de un mundo mágico, cuando él no tenía magia y vestido como estaba?

"Sanar". Le dijo Sarah suavemente.

"Ese no es el punto. Te podría sanar si tuviese mi magia" Jareth insistió.

"Sí, bueno, no tienes magia. Sólo... sólo déjalo as". Ella le dijo. Ella podría decirle que él no quiso dejar esta mentira, pero ella lo obligó a ello. "Me trajiste desayuno", ella le sonrió levemente. Una taza de té humeante y un plato con huevos y biscochos esperaban por ella apostados sobre la mesa. Alisándose el vestido, ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la comida. Jareth no dijo una palabra mientras la observaba alcanzar la taza de té.

Tan pronto como Sarah levantó la taza, le afligió el dolor en la muñeca y con un grito asustado, ella dejó caer la taza. Ésta se rompió sobre la mesa, la porcelana blanca se dispersó por todas partes mientras que se derramaba todo el té en el piso.

Jareth se puso de pie en un instante. "John, venga aquí, **ahora**", él ordenó.

El joven se apresuró por la entrada de la tienda, "¿Sí, General?". John permaneció de pie derecho y erguido, listo para obedecer las órdenes de su oficial.

Jareth inclinó la cabeza y estrechó los ojos. "Venga aquí y observe su trabajo".

"General, esto es innecesario". Sarah le dijo a Jareth a través de sus dientes apretados.

John se aproximó a Jareth. El joven soldado parecía confundido.

"Muestre sus manos", Jareth ordenó. Sarah soltó un suspiro de frustración y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa.

Jareth tomó una de las manos de Sarah en una de las de él y con gentileza la volteó. "¿Ve lo que hace el amarrar las cuerdas demasiado apretadas?. Usted la ha lastimado."

John asintió. "No quise hacerlo, General. Yo sólo temí que ella pudiera escapar".

Las cejas de Jareth se elevaron. "¿A dónde?. Ella esta a millas de cualquier ayuda, y no pienso que ella sería tan estúpida como para afrontar los elementos por si sola. Usted hace esto otra vez y se encontrará fregando platos y limpiando después de los caballos. ¿He sido suficientemente claro?"

John bajó la cabeza. "Sí, general".

"Consiga vendas y algo para tratar esto", Jareth ordenó. Su voz destilaba hielo y su sonido provocó un escalofrío en Sarah.

"Enseguida, General". John abandonó la tienda con mayor rapidez de lo que Sarah creyó posible en una persona.

"Tu no tenías que hacer eso." Sarah le dijo a Jareth tan pronto como John se hubo ido.

Jareth se volteó hacia ella, su expresión todavía era helada. "Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Concédeles a estas personas una falta pequeña y pensarán que pueden pasar por encima de ti. Él te lastimó y debe pagar por eso."

"De acuerdo a como se escucharon las cosas fue un accidente. Él sólo no quería que yo escapara. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo. Tu le pediste que me custodiara y él lo hizo."

Jareth puso sus manos en sus caderas, en una postura de desafío. "Y también le pedí que no que no atara las cuerdas demasiado apretadas y él desobedeció."

La expresión de Sarah se hizo tan fría y atemorizadora como la de Jareth. "¿Qué pasa? ¿El sentimiento de culpabilidad porque esto fue tu culpa?"

Jareth prácticamente bufó ante sus palabras.

"Aparentemente, culpable es algo que para ti te es desconocido", le dijo Sarah. "¿En qué estaba pensando para creer que tu podrías sentir tal cosa? Tu eres un idiota egoísta y engreído justo como tu Coronel"

"No me compares con aquel... aquel hombre vil" Jareth la riñó. Arrugó el entrecejo.

Sarah sonrió con burla. "Oh, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"

"No juegues conmigo".

"Créeme, no quiero hacerlo", Sarah lo riñó a su vez. Ella estaba de pie y se fue a sentar sobre la cama.

"Te he traído alimento. Come antes de que se enfríe", Jareth le ordenó.

"No tengo hambre".

"No me mientas", Jareth le advirtió.

"Regrese con sus hombres, General". Ella se cruzó de brazos, todavía rehusando mirarlo.

"No te burles de mí, Sarah. Hago lo mejor que puedo dada la situación".

"Debiste haberme dejado en el bosque". Sarah habló en voz alta, más para sí misma que para Jareth. Ella no dijo nada por un momento organizando sus pensamientos y luego lo encaró. "¿Por qué les dijiste que yo era una espía? ¿Para que pudieras disfrutar observándome sufrir? ¿Es algún tipo de venganza? ¿Amarrarme y dar órdenes alrededor?".

Jareth le dio una mirada de incredulidad. Se alejó de ella y comenzó a pasearse, con sus manos agarradas detrás de la espalda. "¿Qué más podría haber hecho yo, Sarah?" Él ignoró deliberadamente sus reclamos de venganza. "¿Has olvidado que soy un forastero en este mundo? No sé como las cosas funcionan aquí. ¿Qué tal si yo hubiese alegado que tu eras mi esposa, y tuviese ya una en el campamento sin saber yo nada al respecto? ¿O una hermana y yo no tuviese una? Esto les habría revelado nuestro engaño de manera muy bonita y nos podrían haber matado. Todavía yo no sé quién es el General Thompson. No puedo inventar historias sobre su vida, que ahora es la _mía_. Tenerte como mi prisionera era la única forma de poder protegerte."

Sarah frunció el ceño. "Yo no necesito protección..."

"Sí, la necesitas. He visto como ellos tratan a algunas mujeres aquí. Necesitas a un hombre que te proteja".

Sarah resopló y Jareth la miró esperando a que lo insultara más.

Sarah suspiró. "Así que, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto? Hemos estado aquí durante dos días. ¿Cuál es tu gran plan?"

"¿Plan?" Jareth lució ligeramente confundido.

Sarah sintió su corazón caer hasta su estómago. Ella bajó la cabeza. "No importa".

Jareth abrió su boca para hablar, pero Sarah lo cortó. "Así que, ya veo como es esto. Tu vives la vida de un rey, mientras yo soy el preso maltratado".

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon. "Olvidas que soy un Rey, Sarah".

Sarah lo miró fijamente con enojo. Ella apretó los dientes. "No lo he olvidado".

Jareth suspiró ante su tono airado. Esto no marchaba como él lo había esperado. "No vine aquí para discutir contigo".

""¿Entonces a qué viniste?" Ella preguntó desafiante.

"Vine a asegurarme de que te estabas bien", él gruñó. "¿O quieres encontrar un problema con mi interés también?"

Sarah suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento." Ella escuchó a Jareth suspirar y sentarse en la silla junto a la mesa que ella había dejado. Su expresión se volvió cansada.

"Esto... no es fácil para mí, Sarah. Debes pensar que lo es, al verme vestido como la realeza, ordenando a los hombres a mí alrededor, pero en realidad, es tan difícil para mí como lo es para ti".

Sarah levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. La mirada de Jareth era ausente. La estaba mirando a ella y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Sarah se dio cuenta de que él parecía admitirle su inquietud más a menudo. Ella no estaba segura de sentirse afectada o insegura por esto.

Ella dejó salir un profundo suspiro y ante el sonido los ojos de Jareth encontraron los de ella. "Extraño mi hogar". Ella admitió suavemente.

La expresión helada de Jareth hace mucho que se había ido y ahora era de preocupación mezclada con algo más. Él tragó saliva y le sonrió con tristeza. "Yo sólo espero que mis goblins no hayan destruido lo poco que quedaba del Laberinto".

Su voz contenía tristeza. Sarah sintió dolor en su corazón ante el pensamiento del Laberinto en ruinas. ¿Estarían bien sus amigos? ¿Habían sido ellos afectados por la destrucción? Sarah bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con Jareth. Ella apretó los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse. Éstas punzaron sus párpados y antes de que pudiera detenerse, estaba llorando. Ella estaba horrorizada de cómo las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas y al intentar detenerlas sólo consiguió hipar y toser.

Ella se obligó a dejar de sollozar como una niña y cuando miró arriba hacia Jareth, se quedó sin aliento. Él la estaba mirando fijamente con enorme preocupación en sus ojos. Sarah se frotó los ojos y se enjugó las lágrimas. Tomando un profundo aliento, ella se recompuso. ¿Realmente ella acababa de desmoronarse delante de él?

Jareth abrió la boca para hablar, pero John había regresado.

"Tengo los vendajes y algo de ungüento", él llamó vacilante desde la entrada.

"Tráigalos aquí," Jareth le ordenó con severidad.

John entró y Jareth le ordenó colocarlos sobre la mesa y marcharse. John lo hizo a toda prisa.

"Ahora, permíteme ver esas muñecas, ¿hmm?" Jareth alcanzó un frasco pequeño de vidrio que él asumió era el ungüento. Desatornilló la tapa de metal, tosiendo cuando el olor alcanzó su nariz e hizo una mueca de repugnancia. Mirando cuidadosamente en el frasco, él vio que el ungüento era una substancia cerosa con un olor pútrido.

"Tu NO vas a colocar eso en mis muñecas". Sarah le dijo con firmeza. "Yo caminaría por allí oliendo como algo muerto."

Jareth tosió y rápidamente tapó el frasco. "Me atrevería a decir que podría haber algo muerto en este frasco. Huele como alguna mezcla que mis goblins hubiesen creado". Él hizo una mueca y Sarah se encontró riendo.

¡Riendo! Ella recién había estado llorando y ahora estaba riendo.

Las cejas de Jareth se arquearon con delicadeza sobre sus ojos. "¿Encuentras eso divertido?"

"Fue sólo tu tono... tu..." Jareth la miró en blanco, mientras ella farfullaba. Ella sonrió con calidez "Sí, lo encuentro divertido".

Una sonrisa estiró los labios de Jareth y él recogió el frasco con sus manos enguantadas, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. "Quizás si aplico algo de esto sobre mí, mantendría alejado al Coronel Rochester. Yo olería tan mal que él no querría tener nada conmigo".

El pensamiento de Jareth cubriéndose a sí mismo con el ungüento y las miradas que ella sabia que él recibiría, la hicieron devanarse de risa.

Cuando Jareth comprendió lo que acababa de sugerir, aún en broma, él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

La risa profunda de Jareth era un sonido maravilloso para los oídos de Sarah. Ella nunca lo había escuchado reírse antes de esta manera. Ella se rió con él y cuando paró, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. La visión de él sosteniendo su costado mientras se reía era algo que ella sabía no se le olvidaría con facilidad. ¿Quién habría pensado que el Rey de los Goblins tenía sentido del humor?

Jareth finalmente se calmó aunque sus ojos todavía chispeaban con alegría. Él advirtió la expresión de Sarah. Ella lo miraba fijamente con tal sentido de admiración. "¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó suavemente.

Sarah rápidamente trató de esconder el hecho que Jareth la intrigaba y de que una vez más la había atrapado mirándolo con fijeza. Ella buscó con rapidez una salida de algún tipo. "Yo... es sólo tu cabello".

Jareth la miro con interrogación. "¿Mi cabello? ¿Qué pasa con él?" Él la observó mientras ella miraba sus mechones dorados, su mano se cernió en mitad del aire por su pecho, casi como si ella quisiera extender la mano y tocarlo.

"Sólo no estoy acostumbrada al cambio. Esta echado para atrás y todo". Ella se encogió de hombros tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

Jareth hizo una expresión de disgusto por un momento. "No me gusta llevarlo en este estilo. Estoy desacostumbrado a ello y solo lo uso así porque me ayuda a encajar."

Él continuó mirando a Sarah, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro. Ella todavía estaba mirando su pelo. "¿Estas diciendo que tu prefieres mi cabello salvaje e indomable?"

Sarah asintió muy levemente. "Pareces más... _tu_ de la otra manera. Si es que eso tiene sentido", ella agregó.

Jareth alcanzó su nuca con una mano y tiró de la cinta que mantenía su cabello atado hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "Ah, no quise decir que lo deshicieras."

Pero era demasiado tarde. La cinta cayó de su pelo y las guedejas rubias cayeron en una cascada por los hombros de Jareth. Con una sacudida de su cabeza el cabello ingobernable de Jareth había regresado.

"¿Mejor?" Él preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Mucho". Sarah sonrió. Su mano todavía estaba detenida en el aire y lentamente la llevo hacia delante. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella retiró su mano hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado por el pensamiento de tocarlo.

"No, esta bien", Jareth susurró suavemente. El pensamiento de ella queriendo tocar su cabello lo complacía, pero Sarah parecía ahora perturbada. Jareth suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que ellos habían llegado a acercarse bastante en el curso de una mañana y él no quiso presionar las cosas.

Tomando una oportunidad, él alcanzó las manos de ella, observando su expresión sorprendida. Él estaba complacido cuando ella no se apartó. Con cuidado él tomó sus manos en las de él, acariciándolas por un momento. Cautelosamente, miró a Sarah. Su expresión era una de curiosidad.

Jareth continuó frotando con sus dedos revestidos de cuero las manos de Sarah. Él observó que sus ojos se llenaron de dolor por un momento y sintió como ella se estremecía levemente cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó más abajo y accidentalmente tocó su muñeca inflamada. Maldiciendo silenciosamente en goblin por la perdida de su magia y su inhabilidad de ayudarla, él hizo lo único cosa que podía hacer. Él envolvió sus muñecas con los vendajes de tela. Cuando él terminó, se puso de pie y se acomodó la chaqueta.

"Debo irme. Tengo mucho que hacer". Él dijo apresuradamente y comenzando a caminar a la salida.

"¿Te veré esta noche?"

Jareth se dio vuelta, sorprendido por la pregunta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. La expresión de Sarah era como la de una niña. Inocente, esperanzada. "Si eso es lo que quieres".

Ella asintió.

Jareth le dio una tenue sonrisa. "Hasta más tarde entonces. Buen día, Sarah."

((()))

"¿Ha conseguido alguna información de la prisionera?"

Jareth bajó rápidamente los pies de la mesa en que los había apoyado y oculto el diario que había estado leyendo. Estaba agradecido de quehabía atado sucabello de nuevo inmediatamente después de visitar a Sarah, así que su apariencia era aceptable. Estas entradas inesperadas tenían que parar.

Jareth frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente al Coronel Rochester. "¿Siempre ha sido usted tan mal educado?"

"¿Cómo dice, mi Lord?" La voz de Rochester era calmada.

"Irrumpiendo en la tienda del general como si usted fuera el dueño del lugar."

Rochester hizo una mueca. Él la había poseído una vez. "Usted tiene mis disculpas, mi Lord".

"Ellas serán aceptadas cuando yo vea un cambio en sus modales".

"¿Ha conseguido algo nuevo de nuestra prisionera?" Rochester le preguntó ignorando las palabras previas de Jareth.

Jareth sonrió con burla. "¿Por qué? Sí, hoy aprendí cuánto almidón añadir a la ropa al lavarla." La sonrisa burlona de Jareth se agrandó cuando Rochester rechinó los dientes.

Rochester sonrió torcidamente. "Estoy seguro que esa información será muy útil en la guerra contra los colonialistas. Usted haría bien en tomar mi consejo, mi Lord." Jareth alzó las cejas ante aquello. "La mujer no retiene ninguna información importante, ahórquela y exponga su cadáver. Los colonialistas no nos desafiaran."

Jareth se puso de pie. "Yo _no_ la haré ahorcar". Él dijo firmemente.

Rochester se acercó un paso más a Jareth. "¿Por qué?" Quedaron de pie cara a cara.

Una imagen de Sarah siendo estrangulada destelló en la mente de Jareth. Le tomó todo su poder de voluntad el controlarse a si mismo de cerrar los ojos y estremecerse ante la visión horrible. Él frunció el ceño a Rochester. "Porque no lo har".

Rochester sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa burlona aun estaba en su rostro. "Ya veo". Su mueca burlona se hizo más amplia y luego él salió a zancadas de la tienda en pasos largos y victoriosos.

Jareth dejó salir el aire que no sabia que había estado conteniendo. Rápidamente escondió el diario y fue a ver a Sarah.

Continuará...


	10. Y dos pasos atrás

CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS

Escrito por Cormak3032

Traducido por BlazeVein 

**Capítulo 10: "Y dos pasos atrás..."**

****

Sarah advirtió que había algo diferente acerca de Jareth y no era sólo el hecho de que nuevamente su cabello estaba atado hacia atrás. Él estaba callado, demasiado callado para su gusto. Llevaba un rato con ella y apenas había dicho una palabra después de preguntarle cómo se sentía de sus muñecas. Ella se mordió los labios y finalmente le preguntó: "Jareth, ¿pasa algo malo?"

****

Él gruñó y se puso de pie inmediatamente, paseándose a los pies de la cama de Sarah. Sus acciones contestaron la primera pregunta de Sarah.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Un día malo?"

Jareth se paseó un poco más y luego habló. "Rochester pone a prueba mi paciencia".

Sarah frunció el ceño. "Oh, chico. ¿Chocaron de frente otra vez?"

Jareth se agarró las manos tras la espalda mientras su paseo se hizo más caótico. "El hombre es insufrible. Entrando en mi tienda privada cada vez que se le ocurre, desafiando mi autoridad, presumiendo darme consejos".

Sarah arrugaba el ceño mientras lo observaba. Él parecía angustiado y ella nunca lo había visto actuar antes de esa manera. "Jareth, no puedes dejarlo que te ponga así. Eso es lo que él quiere."

"Ya lo s". Jareth le dijo, pero el paseo continuó.

Los ojos de Sarah se posaron en algo y ella se rió disimuladamente. El sonido provocó que Jareth dejara de pasearse y le diera una mirada áspera. "Supongo que realmente deberías colocarte el ungüento, después de todo. Como control de pestes para oficiales de menor rango molestos."

Jareth lució confundido y luego sus ojos recayeron en el frasco de ungüento. Las palabras de Sarah le alcanzaron y a pesar de su humor previo, él comenzó a reírse. Su risa era contagiosa y Sarah se le unió.

Afuera de la tienda, el Coronel Rochester se detuvo y escuchó. El General parecía obtener demasiada diversión al interrogar a la prisionera. "Así que, él se entregó a ti, ¿no es así? Debería haberme esperado algo así." Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en la cara de Rochester. "Supongo que sólo el tiempo me lo dirá..." sonriendo abiertamente, el Coronel se alejó a zancadas.

((()))

"Debemos ser cuidadosos". Sarah le dijo a Jareth. Después de que ambos se habían reído, las cosas se habían aquietado de nuevo. Sarah finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿Cuidadosos?" Él tomó una cuchara y revolvió su té. Sarah lo estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo. Lo había estado haciendo toda la noche. Él encontró su mirada, pretendiendo que no lo había notado y esperando que ella no lo hubiera visto robar una mirada a la elevación de sus pechos de tanto en tanto. Ella lucía particularmente encantadora esa tarde.

"He estado pensando mientras tu estabas lejos esta tarde. Que nosotros de algún modo regresamos en el tiempo."

Ella le estaba diciendo cosas que él ya sabía. "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"Nosotros deberíamos ser cuidadosos de nuestras acciones de ese modo no cambiaremos las cosas."

Jareth asintió, comprendiendo de repente. "Historia. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no cambiaremos la Historia".

Sarah asintió.

"Si yo tuviera mi magia, podría protegernos a ambos de hacer tal cosa." Jareth suspiró. "Pero no puedo".

"Si llegas a recuperar tu magia alguna vez, y nosotros hemos cambiado alguna cosa, ¿podrías arreglarlo?"

"Yo puedo reordenar el tiempo por periodos cortos; horas, días y semanas. Ciertamente no años ni siglos. Nosotros deberíamos andar con mucho cuidado. Si inflingimos un daño serio, yo podría ser incapaz de repararlo. Todo depende de sí mi magia vuelve a mi. **_Si_** es que alguna vez vuelve."

Jareth bajó la cabeza e instantáneamente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Sarah le dio una mirada de simpatía. Él suspiró y trató de sonreír.

((()))

Durante tres días, Sarah disfrutó de una amistad inesperada con Jareth. Él la trataba bien cuanto podía dadas las circunstancias. Los baños se hicieron un acontecimiento diario cuando él le hizo traer una tina. Y Jareth comenzó a visitarla tres a cuatro veces al día, por lo general a la hora de las comidas. Él comenzó a traerle libros para ayudarla a pasar el tiempo y se podían sentar y hablar por horas. Sarah utilizaba generalmente sus conocimientos de la Historia para decirle a Jareth que podía esperar en este siglo. Al poco tiempo, Sarah no podía esperar hasta que fuera la hora de las comidas de modo de poder ver a Jareth.

((()))

Sarah se sentó sobre su cama, soñando despierta en vez de leer el libro sobre estrategia militar que estaba abierta en su regazo. No era el hecho de que el tema aburriese a Sarah más allá de lo posible lo que le hizo soñar despierta. Eran los pensamientos acerca de un cierto "General" de melena rubia los que ocupaban su tiempo.

Ella escuchó una campana sonando afuera en el campamento y supo que la comida seria servida para los soldados. En cuestión de tiempo, Jareth estaría en camino con su comida.

Ella saltó fuera de la cama y fue hacia la mesa. Jareth la había dejado desatada después del incidente con sus muñecas y le había dejado el libre reinado de la tienda. Él le había traído un espejo y un cepillo, así como unos pocos vestidos nuevos. Él los había transportado furtivamente para ella en la noche mientras la mayoría dormía.

Sarah se cepilló el cabello, examinándose en el pequeño espejo. Ella se sentía nerviosa en realidad por la visita de Jareth. ¿Cuán tonto era eso?

"¿Preparándose para alguien?"

Asustada por la voz repentina, Sarah dejó caer el espejo de mano que estaba sosteniendo y este se hizo pedazos en el piso. Ella se irguió y vió a un hombre de cabello oscuro estirado ordenadamente en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos azules, así como si postura, denotaban arrogancia y triunfo.

"Oh, vamos", él ronroneó. "No quise asustarla".

"No lo hizo". Sarah le dijo mientras elevaba su altura.

"¿Dejar al prisionero libre para deambular por su tienda? ¿No es eso un poco extraño?" Él sonrió con satisfacción mientras ella retrocedía.

Sarah se mordió el labio mientras el hombre caminaba hacia ella. Este debía ser el Coronel. ¿Quién más entraría sin permiso como él lo hizo?

"¿Qué es lo que hay en usted que fascina tanto al General, hmm?" El Coronel Rochester se paseó enfrente de Sarah, con ambas manos unidas detrás de su espalda. Él se detuvo y sus ojos recorrieron la figura de Sarah.

"Usted es una cosa bonita, le concederé eso". Él arqueó una ceja. "Quizás, a pesar de su actitud, el General en realidad es un hombre después de todo. Y a todos los hombres les gustan las cosas bonitas." Él sonrió burlonamente. "Yo me atrevo a decir que el general ha caído preso del encanto de una mujer hermosa".

Sarah hizo una mueca burlona en contestación. Si Rochester supiera de su pasado con Jareth, él no estaría diciendo tales cosas ridículas.

Rochester se acercó a Sarah y ella permaneció en su sitio. Él levantó con gentileza el mentón de Sarah con sus dedos y examinó sus ojos.

Sarah lo miró fijamente a los ojos y su mirada no vaciló.

Rochester sonrió. "Una cosa bonita en verdad y muy valiente o quizás sólo estúpida..." Él la miró con diversión mientras los ojos de Sarah se llenaban de coraje.

"Usted ha desobedecido otra orden directa".

Tanto Rochester como Sarah se voltearon sorprendidos de ver a Jareth de pie en la entrada. Los ojos de Jareth ardían con fuego y lucia absolutamente furioso.

Rochester se inclinó levemente. "General Thompson, ya esta de regreso de la cena"

"No intente cambiar la conversación, Coronel", Jareth lo riñó.

"No la cambiaba, mi Lord, pero simplemente hacía una observación". Rochester sonrió calmadamente.

"Usted ha desobedecido mis ordenes. Yo deje muy claro que **nadie** mas que yo podía ver o hablar con la prisionera.

Rochester inclinó su cabeza. "Usted debe ser realista. Con todos sus deberes **importantes**, no puede ser posible que usted esté aquí 24 horas al día para interrogarla." Rochester lo miró con expresión pensativa. "Aunque, yo creo que usted disfruta el pasar tanto tiempo con ella, especialmente con ella deambulando libre por aquí." Él sonrió en forma maliciosa y una vez más recorrió con sus ojos la figura de Sarah.

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon y, ante la vista de Rochester mirando el cuerpo de Sarah, un relámpago de ira le recorrió, tan poderoso que lo hizo temblar. Él apretó los dientes y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Sarah estaba en lo cierto, este hombre estaba provocándolo. "Quizás, no soy capaz de pasar tanto tiempo aquí como debería, ¡pero eso no le da derecho a tomarse la prerrogativa de interrogarla o hablarle! Usted parece olvidar quien esta aquí al mando".

Rochester sonrió. "No lo he olvidado, General".

Rochester no pareció perturbado en lo más mínimo por la conversación, de hecho pareció manejarla aun más. "¿Qué es tan especial acerca de ella, mi Lord, que usted soslayaría las reglas trayéndola aquí? ¿Y qué le haría tan dispuesto a malgastar tanto tiempo con ella?" Rochester sonrió burlonamente y su voz se hizo muy baja. "¿Usted la quiere? ¿Podría ser eso?"

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron con sorpresa, como los de Sarah. Los ojos del Rey de los Goblins se llenaron de diversión y echando la cabeza hacia atrás se rió de lo absurdo de las palabras de Rochester.

Rochester parpadeó y lo miró ligeramente molesto.

Jareth dejó de reírse y su tono se volvió serio. "Paso tiempo con ella porque ella es valiosa para **todos** nosotros. Ella vivió y caminó entre los rebeldes. Ella conoce sus planes. Estoy cerca de obtener información de ella. Con seguridad, al tener esta conversación enfrente de ella, usted ha arruinado mis oportunidades de éxito."

Rochester rió con malevolencia. "Entonces, ella es inútil y debería ser colgada. Déjela ser una lección para quienes deciden ponerse del lado de los rebeldes."

"¿Está loco?" Jareth demandó, con las cejas fruncidas sobre los ojos. "Ella es una mujer".

Rochester estiró su estatura, con sus manos otra vez posicionadas detrás de la espalda. "¿Desde cuándo eso hace una diferencia? Independientemente de su género, ¡ella es una espía! Ella debería ser colgada, a menos de que haya alguna otra razón que le impida colgarla en lo alto. ¿Tal vez sea su conciencia, o son sus afectos?" Él levantó las cejas.

Jareth se obligó a ignorar este absurdo. "Coronel, permítame recordarle que nosotros no hemos comenzado a colgar personas sólo porque se asociaron con los rebeldes. Nosotros somos caballeros, y actuaremos y combatiremos como caballeros por su Majestad, el Rey George."

"Conozco eso, mi Lord, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar de acuerdo." Él inclinó la cabeza. "Los tiempos cambian y nosotros también deberemos hacerlo. Estoy seguro que su Majestad está de acuerdo. Es una hermosa tarde, disfrútela." Rochester se inclinó muy levemente. Dirigió una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción a Sarah. "Mi señora". Él fingió amenidad y se marchó.

Jareth dio una patada a uno de los postes que mantenían la tienda en pie. Éste no se movió y él rechinó los dientes para hacer retroceder el dolor que sentía en el pie y su pierna. Sus ojos escrutaron el cuarto, mirando la tina, los libros, los vestidos suplementarios. Ellos deben haberlo hecho aparecer como que él era el amante de Sarah, trayéndole comodidades aunque ella era una prisionera. Él fue tan insensato. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué le había traído esas cosas a ella.

Él miró a Sarah y cuando vio su expresión, tuvo que marcharse de allí. Sus ojos inocentes lo miraron con preocupación y miedo. Sin una palabra, él giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Sarah frunció el ceño al observarlo irse. Ella suspiró. Rochester lo había enervado. Jareth volvería en la mañana cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado.

((()))

La mañana llego sin tener señales de Jareth. La tarde le siguió y todavía él no había aparecido. John le trajo a Sarah sus comidas. Aun decepcionada como estaba, Sarah se dio cuenta de que él debía estar ocupado y conociéndolo, todavía estaba alterado.

Ella se mantuvo a sí misma ocupada leyendo, o soñando despierta, pero sus pensamientos siempre parecían regresar a Jareth. ¿Dónde estaba?

Dos días pasaron, luego tres, cuatro. Sin ninguna señal de Jareth, ni señales de ningún otro excepto John, trayéndole sus alimentos.

En la quinta tarde, ella se sentó mirando fijamente la comida que todavía estaba en el plato desde el almuerzo. Ella intentó comer, pero sólo consiguió empujar la comida en el plato de un lado a otro. No tenia apetito. No había visto a Jareth en 4 días. ¿Habría sucedido algo? ¿Estaba él herido? ¿Muerto?. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada por él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una voz. La voz de Jareth. Ella se precipitó a la entrada de la tienda y casi se cae de la silla al hacerlo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se paró en la entrada. Allí estaba él parado, a unas 20 yardas de distancia gritando ordenes a un grupo de soldados a caballo. Sarah lo observó, hipnotizada por su habilidad de dar ordenes con tal facilidad.

Sarah se escondió detrás de la solapa de la entrada a la tienda de modo que los soldados no notaran que ella observaba a su oficial al mando. Jareth termino de dar sus órdenes y camino a zancadas hacia la tienda. Sarah sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. ¡Él venia a verla, finalmente!

Ella agarró la tela de la tienda con sus manos mientras él caminaba acercándose. Él venia directamente hacia la puerta. Ella se apresuró a ir desde la entrada a su cama. Saltó encima de ella, se alisó el vestido y abrió un libro, pretendiendo que estaba leyendo para actuar sorprendida al verlo.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y Jareth todavía no entraba. Sarah espero varios minutos más, pero la solapa de la tienda nunca se abrió para dar paso a un visitante bien peinado.

Confundida, ella se levantó de la cama y regresó a la entrada de la tienda. Mirando afuera hacia el campamento, ella se dio cuenta de que Jareth se había ido.

Arrugó el ceño. ¿Por qué él no había venido? Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que no era la hora de la comida. Quizás entonces él vendría. ¡Eso era! Ella regresó a la cama y se sentó, extendiendo su vestido a su alrededor una vez más. La hora de la cena no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido.

Las horas se arrastraron, ella escuchó el tintineo de la campana de la cena y unos pocos minutos después ella oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose a su tienda. Ella sonrió, apenas capaz de contenerse ahora que Jareth venía. Ella lo había echado de menos, en realidad lo había echado de menos.

La solapa de la tienda se abrió y Sarah sonrió más ampliamente. Esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando John entró caminando con un plato de comida para ella. Él le sonrió levemente mientras colocaba el plato sobre la mesa y se marchó.

Sarah se hundió en la cama. Ella no lo comprendía. ¿Dónde estaba Jareth? Ella lo había visto hoy. ¿Por qué no había venido a saludarla?

((()))

Jareth suspiró y se movió en la entrada de su tienda. Se encontró en la oscuridad de la noche. Esta noche estaba muy fría y sus pensamientos una vez más regresaron a Sarah. Casi había ido con ella hoy. Él tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo en el último minuto, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Él no podía permitirse verla, esto abastecería de combustible los rumores y lo haría aparecer sospechoso. ¡Cómo se atrevían los soldados a esparcir rumores de que Sarah era su amante! Eso lo enojó... más todavía...

Él miró alrededor del campamento y luego, después de notar que el camino estaba despejado, corrió bruscamente hacia el bosque cercano. Momentos más tarde, un búho blanco de granero se encaramó en un árbol que dominaba desde lo alto al campamento. Sus ojos enfocados en una tienda en particular. Una con un guardia apostado fuera de ella. El búho soltó una profunda respiración; sus ojos grandes no dejaron ni una vez la tienda. _Duerme bien, Sarah_.

Lejos, debajo, en la tienda con un guardia, una joven mujer enterraba su cara en la almohada para esconder sus sollozos.

((()))

Jareth se paseaba con furia por la longitud de su tienda. Rochester seguía presionando para hablar con Sarah. Jareth no sabia cuánto tiempo podría contener al Coronel. Él se hacia más persistente y más difícil de evadir. Jareth no había visto a Sarah en una semana, ¿eso no había sido suficiente?

Jareth agarró una mesa cercana y la arrojó al suelo, observando como los papeles y los libros que estaban apilados, caían al suelo. Esto era ridículo. Él no podía soportar más esos juegos. Él era el líder aquí. ¿Qué importaba lo que un hombre pensaba?

Tomada una decisión, él caminó a zancadas fuera de su tienda.

((()))

Sarah era apenas consciente de las voces afuera de la tienda. Ella estaba sentada en su silla, su rostro era inexpresivo. No se molestó en darse vuelta y ver quien había atravesado la solapa de la tienda abierta. Ella escuchó pasos y el sonido de ellos desapareció cuando quienquiera que fuese se detuvo.

"¿Sarah?"

Esa voz... ella una vez había disfrutado oyendo esa voz, pero ahora ella la odiaba. Ella se puso de pie y giro para encarar a su visitante.

"Sarah..." La expresión esperanzada de la cara de Jareth desapareció y una mirada de preocupación alcanzó sus rasgos esculpidos. "¿No te encuentras bien?" Él frunció el ceño, sus cejas se arrugaron mientras notaba el rostro pálido, su cuerpo delgado y su cabello desordenado. Él observó mientras ella apretaba los dientes y una mirada de odio aparecía en su cara. Él no entendió. ¿Por qué ella no estaba feliz de verlo?

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?", ella gruñó.

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron. "Pensé que tu estarías...", él tragó saliva, "feliz de verme".

Ella resopló. "¿Por qué debería estar feliz de verte?"

"Yo-" Jareth comenzó y su voz vaciló.

"¡Confié en ti y tu me abandonaste!" Sarah le gritó a él. "¡Me permití creer que quizás tu serías diferente, pero tu eres exactamente igual a todos los demás!"

Por una vez en su vida, Jareth no supo que decir. Sólo algunas palabras parecieron alcanzar sus oídos. 'Yo confié en ti'. Ella había confiado en él... ella en realidad había confiado en él. Este descubrimiento lo estremeció. Él se lamió los labios secos. "Sarah...", él comenzó.

La expresión de Sarah se endureció, sus ojos fríos como hielo. "¡No me vengas con Sarah! ¡Tu has estado ocupado jugando al comandante y viviendo como la realeza mientras yo estoy aquí sentada pudriéndome en esta tienda!" Ella se movió hacia él. El odio no había abandonado sus ojos. "Tu me dejaste sola por una semana, y ahora vienes aquí y esperas que yo este ¿qué? ¿Contenta? ¿Excitada? ¿Feliz de verte?" Ella resopló con disgusto.

"Sarah, yo no te abandoné. Debes confiar en mi sobre esto." Jareth le dijo con firmeza.

"¿Confiar en ti?" Ella se rió entre dientes y no fue un sonido agradable. "Esa confianza se fue hace tiempo y nunca regresar". Ella lo miró. "Sal de aquí." Ella apuntó hacia la entrada.

"Sarah..." Jareth intentó otra vez. ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo esto?

"¡Sal de aquí! ¡Nunca quiero verte otra vez!" Ella gritó, sin importarle que probablemente el campamento entero pudiera escucharla. Todo lo que le importaba era deshacerse de él para levantar la muralla para protegerse a sí misma de ser herida una vez más. Ella había confiado en Jareth y el predeciblemente la defraudó, justo como todos los demás lo habían hecho.

Su tono enfadado encendió un fuego en los ojos de Jareth. El hombre que había venido para disfrutar algún tiempo con Sarah se había ido para ser reemplazado por un enfurecido Rey de los Goblins que intentaba endemoniadamente ocultar su propio dolor.

"Entonces púdrete aquí por lo que a mí respecta", él escupió. Ella quiso jugar juegos como estos, entonces así seria. Él le demostraría lo que significaba el verdadero abandono. Jareth giró sobre sus talones y huyó de la tienda.

´

Continuar

* * *

Blaze agradece muchísimo a su querida reviewer Amaterasu Mizuhame por sus comentarios. Me alegra enormemente que le guste la historia y le inspire para seguir escribiendo.o Saludos y besos de Blaze.


	11. Colores Verdaderos

Nota del Autor: Mis gracias a quienes han seguido leyendo y revisando esta historia. Sus comentarios siguen inspirándome.

Para aquellos a quienes les interese. He agregado más fotos a la página de "UC".

Como siempre, gracias a mi maravillosa beta, Scattered Logic, por su duro trabajo de edición, su paciencia y su inspiración. También a The Hooded Crow y Lady Jaime por sus comentarios e inspiración.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden describirse como actos de violencia en contra de las mujeres. Los lectores sensibles podrían desear saltarse este capítulo.**

CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS 

Escrito por Cormak3032

Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 11: "Colores Verdaderos".**

You're old enough to stand and face the truth, through all this crying

Has a little bit of kindness shaken you, so you keep on trying

Your eyes are like the windows to your soul, through all this dying

As adventures shared by many young and old, so you keep on trying

Till the tears come falling down...

It's crying time, it's crying time

It's crying time, it's crying time

It's crying time, those tears don't lie

Those tears you cry, those tears you cry

However things uncertain might appear, don't walk it, blindness

And a single word of magic in your ear, lights up inside us

On many nights your step is strong and sure, so close behind us

Cried out for help, from many distant shore, soon reminds us

And the tears come falling down, falling down...

"_Tu tienes suficiente edad para pararte y afrontar la verdad, a través de todos estos gritos(llantos)_

_Tienes un poquito de bondad que te sacude, así que sigue intentándolo_

_Tus ojos son como ventanas a tu alma, a través de toda esta muerte_

_Como aventuras compartidas por muchos jóvenes y viejos, así que sigue intentándolo_

_Hasta que caigan las lágrimas..._

_Es tiempo de llorar, es tiempo de llorar_

_Es tiempo de llorar, es tiempo de llorar_

_Es tiempo de llorar, esas lagrimas no mienten_

_Esas lágrimas que tu lloras, esas lágrimas que tu lloras_

_Sin embargo las cosas inciertas podrían aparecer, no camines por ellas, a ciegas_

_Y una simple palabra de magia en tu oído, nos ilumina desde adentro_

_En muchas noches tu paso es fuerte y seguro, tan cerca detrás de nosotros_

_Gritando por ayuda, desde una orilla muy lejana, pronto nos recordarás_

_Y las lágrimas siguen cayendo, siguen cayendo..."_

_Magnum- "Crying Time"_

Jareth se precipitó de la tienda, con su temperamento a punto de estallar. Se encaminó a su propia tienda y después de recorrer su longitud varias veces, se arrojó sobre una silla, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Su cólera era tan profunda que estaba temblando.

La cabeza de Jareth se enderezó violentamente cuando escuchó el sonido de movimiento dentro de su tienda. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio al Coronel Rochester. Rochester siempre parecía aparecerse cuando era menos deseado.

El Coronel tenia una botella de vino y 2 vasos en sus manos. "¿Día difícil, mi Lord?". Él preguntó con una sonrisa afectada.

Jareth no contestó. Rochester sirvió para cada uno un vaso de vino. "¿La prisionera no coopera?".

Jareth se sentó enderezando su postura. "Usted puede decir eso".

Rochester le pasó en la mano un vaso de vino y luego habló. "Usted debería dejarme hacerme cargo por usted, mi Lord. Déjeme hablar con ella."

"No." Jareth dijo rápida y firmemente. "Yo me haré cargo de la situación".

Rochester se encogió de hombros. "Como usted lo desee." Él tomó un sorbo de vino. "Camilla le envía sus saludos, mi Lord. Ella lo extraña inmensamente".

Jareth prácticamente gruñó. Él sólo quería que lo dejaran solo. "No conozco a ninguna Camilla", él dijo con frialdad.

Rochester resopló. "¿Seguramente usted recuerda el nombre de su propia _esposa_?"

Jareth levantó una ceja y se maldijo interiormente por permitir que su genio le pusiese en una situación difícil. Él suspiró y se frotó los ojos. "Ah, sí, mi esposa", Jareth suspiró. "Espero verla de nuevo más adelante".

La sonrisa satisfecha de Rochester fue más amplia. "Estoy seguro que deseará enviarle a ella una carta".

Jareth alzó la vista hacia Rochester y lo miró con expresión exhausta. "Sí. Le escribiré en la mañana. Estoy cansado. Déjeme."

"Sí, mi Lord". Rochester se tomó su vino y con una leve reverencia, dejó la tienda.

Jareth se hundió de nuevo en la silla. Él había permitido que su cólera se adelantara a su juicio y casi había pagado el precio.

Con un suspiro, él alcanzó el libro encuadernado en cuero que le permitía seguir con esta charada ridícula. El diario personal del General Thompson. Una colección de pasajes diarios o semanales que hablaban de la vida de Thompson, de sus pasiones, sus triunfos y sus defectos.

Jareth había encontrado el diario casi por accidente mientras investigaba en la tienda y había estado leyéndolo ya por varios días. Jareth aprendió que Thompson era un Lord acaudalado con mucho poder. Tenia amistad con la familia real en Inglaterra y era dueño de varias propiedades, aunque ninguna de ellos parecía hacerlo feliz.

Jareth abrió el libro. Sentía curiosidad de que Thompson no hubiese hablado de nadie llamada Camilla, ¿Por qué él no mencionaría a su propia esposa?

Jareth comenzó a hojear las paginas amarillentas con palabras escritas en tinta oscura en ellas. Finalmente, él encontró el nombre que buscaba y se relajó ligeramente al verlo.

**_Mi queridísima Camilla, ni un día pasa sin pensar en ti._**

****

Jareth se relajó al leer las palabras. ¿Pero por qué Thompson nunca hablaba de ella en los pasajes anteriores? Él siguió leyendo.

**_Han sido tan difíciles estos últimos cuatro años sin ti._**

****

Jareth frunció el ceño. ¿Cuatro años? ¿Thompson no había visto a su esposa en cuatro años? ¿Había estado el General en el servicio activo durante todo ese tiempo? Él regresó su atención al diario.

**_A veces todavía sueño que estás esperando por mi cuando regrese a mi hogar en Inglaterra. Pero entonces la realidad prevalece y me veo forzado a recordar que todo lo que queda para mí en mi hogar es una casa vacía._**

****

Jareth frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿Una casa vacía?

**_Hoy son cuatro años. Cuatro años de silencio y soledad. Descansa en paz, mi Camilla. Hasta el próximo año._**

****

**_G. T. Junio 5, 1773_**

****

El libro fue cerrado abruptamente, y la mandíbula de Jareth se cayó. ¡Camilla estaba muerta! ¡Rochester le tendió una trampa para que cometiera un error y él cayó! La esposa de Thompson había estado muerta por casi 5 años. Jareth maldijo en Goblin. Él tendría que trabajar extra para corregir el error. Él se lanzó de lleno sobre el diario y se sumergió en la tarea de asegurarse de saber todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el General George Thompson.

((()))

El agua caliente para el baño repentinamente dejó de ser traída a diario; las comidas llegaban a veces horas más tarde de lo usual. La comunicación terminó completamente. Jareth había dicho de verdad lo de no preocuparse. Sus acciones y su ausencia sólo hicieron que Sarah se enojara aún mas con él de lo que ya estaba.

Ella estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber confiado en él, y enojada con él por dejarla así de desamparada. No había ningún lugar para ella en este mundo a donde pudiera ir aun si se escapaba, y Jareth lo sabía.

Debajo de toda la rabia, había algo más elaborado al interior de Sarah. Pero ella no se permitía el pensarlo o sentirlo. Ella no echaría de menos la compañía de alguien que la había arrastrado lejos de su hogar y la había abandonado.

Tres días pasaron en una mancha nebulosa. Sarah pasó el tiempo durmiendo o sentada en la silla en su mesa mirando fijamente al espacio. Ella no sabia que le sucedería a ella ahora y cada día le importaba menos.

((()))

"¡Coronel!" Jareth llamó. Él caminó a zancadas hacia el Coronel Rochester que estaba parado hablando con otro soldado, un hombre joven de cabello y ojos castaños.

Rochester dijo algo rápidamente al soldado y lo mandó a algo. Luego el Coronel se volteó para encarar a Jareth. "General, ¿necesita usted hablar conmigo?"

"¿Por qué no he recibido el reporte del inventario del armamento que pedí?"

"Las armas y las municiones están en la misma cantidad que estaban apenas el otro día." Rochester le dijo. "Yo fallo en comprender por qué necesita usted los informes a diario. Las cantidades rara vez cambian y no parece que usted nos permitirá usar las municiones para su propósito principal. Demostrar a los colonialistas lo que Inglaterra le hace a los rebeldes traidores."

"Yo pedí esos informes y quiero que me los envíen. ¿Comprendido?"

Rochester asintió y lució incómodo por un momento. El General había estado actuando como él mismo de nuevo, como él actuaba antes de la batalla de Concord. Solicitar una copia del inventario del armamento era algo que Thompson adoraba pedir a diario. Él había comenzado a hacerlo de nuevo, así como también a hacer rondas y supervisar el entrenamiento. Y había dejado de ver a la mujer prisionera.

Rochester odiaba estar equivocado, pero él todavía creía que el hombre no era quien reclamaba ser. Él estaba determinado a probar que este no era el General Thompson y él vería que estaba en lo correcto a cualquier costo.

El Coronel se recuperó rápidamente. "Desde luego, General. Haré que se lo envíen enseguida."

Jareth le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Rochester y luego se alejó caminando.

Rochester sonrió para sí mismo cuando un plan se formó en su mente. "Sólo veamos si mis sospechas son correctas, ¿lo haremos?" Con una risita disimulada, él se alejó.

((()))

"John, luce como alguien que podría gustar de un trago."

John se volteó hacia la voz para ver a Evan Braze caminando hacia él. Él suspiró. Precisamente a quien quería ver. Él no podía soportar a Evan. El hombre alto de cabello oscuro era un sobresaliente snob que gustaba de jactarse sobre cómo había sido promovido a Teniente. Todos sabían que era porque su padre era un Teniente Coronel en el 5º de dragones y que era muy rico.

"Por mucho que disfrutaría uno, debo declinar". Le dijo John. "El General me mataría si me emborrachara. Estoy en servicio activo".

"Jesús, usted esta custodiando a una mujer. Ella no va irse a ninguna parte. Vamos. Es sólo un trago."

John frunció el ceño. "No puedo", dijo él con firmeza.

La risa llenó el aire y John vio a 4 soldados parados a corta distancia de allí.

"¡El pequeño Johnny es una gallina!" Uno de los soldados dobló sus brazos a sus costados fingiendo que eran alas y comenzó a cloquear como una gallina. "Brock Brock Brock. ¡Johnny es una gallina!"

"Dejen eso." Evan ordenó. "Ustedes lo oyeron. Él esta en servicio activo."

Los ojos de John se agrandaron. ¿Evan Braze lo defendía?

"No lo necesitamos para la fiesta de todas maneras". Uno de los soldados refunfuñó. Ellos comenzaron a caminar alejándose y Evan se les unió.

John los observó por un momento antes de llamarlos, "¿Cuál fiesta?"

Evan sonrió y luego se volteó para encararlo. "No es nada especial. Sólo unos pocos de nosotros, un cálido fuego y algo de brandy. Es una verdadera pena que no pueda unírsenos." Evan fingió simpatía.

John lució indeciso. "No es que yo no quiera ir, pero alguien debe estar aquí todo el tiempo custodiando a la prisionera".

Una expresión pensativa apareció en la cara de Evan. "¿El General dijo quién debía custodiarla?"

"Nunca hubo ningún otro más que yo y ocasionalmente Joshua Torington, quien me cubre cuando el General cree que merezco un descanso."

"¿Pero el General no dijo expresamente que usted tenia que estar aquí?" Evan preguntó levantando una ceja.

"No entiendo por qué usted me pregunta eso," le dijo John llanamente.

"Bueno, yo solamente pensaba", Evan se le acercó y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de John. "Yo puedo beber en cualquier momento que quiera. Usted ha trabajado duro y necesita un descanso. ¿Por qué yo no tomo su lugar, sólo por un rato? Usted puede tomar un trago o dos, incluso tomarse unas pocas horas para dormir."

John miró a Evan con curiosidad. "¿Por qué usted haría eso por mi?"

Evan le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. "¿Para qué son los amigos?"

"Usted nunca quiso ser amistoso conmigo antes, ¿por qué el interés repentino?"

Evan pareció herido. "Aquí estoy, tratando de tenderle una mano, y usted actúa como si quisiera algo más".

"Bueno, ¿no es así?", preguntó John.

Evan lanzó sus manos en el aire. "No puedo creer esto. Ofrezco algo por la bondad de mi corazón y usted me insulta."

"Lo siento". John le dijo inmediatamente. "No fue mi intención insultarlo".

Evan sonrió maliciosamente ante la expresión incómoda de John. "Le perdono con una condición".

"Dígala." John le dijo. Insultar a Evan Braze no era una buena idea. Si usted se ponía mal con él, dejaría que el ejército entero supiera de esto y peor aun era el hecho de que su padre iría con el Coronel. Y nadie quería conocer los castigos del Coronel Rochester.

"Que usted se marche con los muchachos por un rato y descanse." Evan le dijo y dio palmaditas en la espalda de John.

John frunció el ceño ante su petición. ¿Por qué Evan estaba tan interesado en custodiar a la mujer? No era precisamente una asignación prestigiosa, aunque era mejor que cuidar a los caballos. John tragó saliva. Él no quería disgustar a Evan, pero tampoco quería hacer enojar al General Thompson. Él había visto la furia del General cuando había atado a Sarah demasiado fuerte.

"Vamos, Johnny. Tu no sales lo suficiente. Estas malditamente ocupado haciendo tu trabajo." Le dijo uno de los soldados.

"Soy un soldado. Ese es un trabajo de 24 horas, 7 días a la semana." Retrucó John.

"Usted es también un hombre que merece concederse unos placeres culpables de tanto en tanto". Le dijo Evan a John. "Sé que usted gusta de beber una que otra vez. Esta es su oportunidad de permitirse un tiempo libre. El maldito General le tiene afuera en toda clase de clima, todos los días. Trayéndole a la puta rebelde la comida y todo. Eso deprime a un hombre."

John abrió la boca para defender a la mujer y al General, pero la cerró rápidamente. Evan y sus compinches probablemente se reirían de él por intentarlo de todos modos.

"Sólo me ofrezco a ayudar a un compañero soldado de la corona. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?." Evan sonrió ampliamente.

John sacudió la cabeza. "No hay nada malo en eso."

"Bien, entonces anda a tomar un trago por mi cuenta". Evan le dijo a John de nuevo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

John cabeceó y siguió a los otros soldados.

Evan sonrió con satisfacción y volteó para afrontar la tienda. "Qué idiota tan crédulo." Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Él notó el mosquete con la bayoneta en la puerta y el barril donde John se había estado apoyando. El campamento estaba silencioso excepto por algunas risas que se escuchaban a la distancia, él sonrió y luego entró en la tienda.

Los ojos de Evan se agrandaron al mirar a su alrededor. Observó la tina de metal, la mesa y la silla, los vestidos colgados a un lado. La perra rebelde tenia más comodidades que la mayoría de los soldados.

Miró la pequeña cama y se movió hasta estar a los pies de ella. La mirada ávida recorrió el largo cabello oscuro que enmarcaba un rostro pálido, los ojos cerrados, en profundo sueño. Sus ojos viajaron por la longitud del esbelto cuerpo femenino. Él sonrió con malicia. Esta era una orden que iba a disfrutar cumplir.

((()))

Sarah no podía dejar de caer. Las manos trataron de agarrarla y detener su caída, pero ella pareció pasar a través de ellas como si no estuvieran ahí. Ella caía a plomo demasiado rápido. El túnel era oscuro y atemorizante y ella todavía no podía ver el fondo.

De repente algo la agarró y ella descubrió que no podía gritar.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que había estado soñando. Ella suspiró, reconociendo el interior de su tienda en el campamento británico. No había sido nada más que una pesadilla espantosa.

Algo agarró su mano y ella gritó. Ella sintió la cuerda alrededor de sus manos enterrándose en sus muñecas que aun se estaban curando.

"¡Déjeme ir! Qué piensa que est-" el resto de sus palabras se convirtieron en cosas sin sentido farfulladas cuando empujaron despiadadamente un pañuelo de tela en su boca y este fue amarrado detrás de su cabeza. Ambas manos fueron amarradas a los postes de la cama en cuestión de minutos y Sarah tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar.

Unas manos agarraron sus pies con rudeza, y un pie fue amarrado a uno de los postes posteriores de la cama. Con pánico, Sarah dio patadas con toda su fuerza y sintió que su pie impactaba carne suave.

Un quejido masculino llenó sus oídos y una mano le abofeteó con dureza el rostro. "¡Eres una pendenciera, no es así! Yo voy a solucionar eso" El hombre agarró su otro pie y luego lo ató fuertemente al poste. Sarah forcejeó, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Ella intentó pedir ayuda, ¿pero a quien llamaría?. ¿Quién oiría sus gritos amortiguados? Ella sintió el colchón de la cama hundirse y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

"Debo darle algo de crédito al General, de seguro él sabe como escoger a sus prisioneros. Eres una pequeña rebelde muy linda."

Sarah se encogió cuando sintió una mano desnuda deslizarse por su cara y continuar a lo largo de su pecho. Ella intentó apartarse y sintió una rodilla presionar su costado manteniéndola en su sitio. Ella no reconoció la voz que le habló y el tono seductor la hizo temblar con espanto.

"Veamos. Esto no tomará demasiado tiempo." Él susurró.

Los ojos de Sarah se ajustaron a la oscuridad y ella pudo distinguir a un hombre de cabello oscuro que nunca había visto antes. Ella observó cuando él descendió su rostro hacia su pecho y la besó en el cuello y plantó unos cuantos por su clavícula hacia su pecho. Sarah trató de retorcerse alejándose de él.

"Esto no lastimara... demasiado" él sonrió con malevolencia. "Te aseguro que soy mucho mejor que el General." Él arrastró un dedo bajo el corpiño de su vestido.

Sarah sollozó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él planeaba hacerle. Ella se retorció y se revolvió, determinada a liberarse. Pero después de apenas unos minutos de lucha, ella se detuvo.

"¿Ya terminaste?" El hombre se rió entre dientes. Hizo a un lado el largo cabello oscuro de Sarah y plantó otro beso en la base de su cuello. "No tiene caso tratar de escapar... tu también podrías disfrutar de esto".

"¿Disfrutar de esto? ¿Cómo podría disfrutar ser violada? Ella vislumbró los ojos oscuros y hambrientos del hombre y el terror la atravesó. Ella sólo podía observar como él se deslizaba hacia abajo por la cama, sentándose cerca de sus pies.

Sarah trató de alejarse mientras él alcanzaba el dobladillo de su vestido, pero no había ninguna parte a donde ir. Él resbaló una mano debajo de la tela para acariciar su muslo. Su respiración se hizo frenética y el miedo la apuñaló por todas partes con su cuchillo helado. Ella alzó la cabeza y observó con horror como él tiraba de sus enaguas bajo la falda.

Sarah luchó contra sus ataduras pero ella solamente consiguió lastimarse. Las manos del hombre se habían alejado de sus ropas interiores, las cuales él había apartado a medias, y sus manos vagaron por su costado. Su respiración se hizo caótica y Sarah mordió la tela del pañuelo cuando sintió que él presionaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra ella y volvía a besar su cuello.

Las lagrimas fluyeron por el rostro de Sarah, oscureciendo el pañuelo de colores que amordazaba su boca. Su lucha cesó cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir liberarse. Este hombre iba a violarla y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo mientras el hombre jalaba su vestido hacia abajo, dejándola en nada mas que su corset y su ropa interior. Ella oró a Dios para que él la matara después de hacerle eso.

Mientras él hombre continuaba haciendo lo que él deseaba, sus manoseos se volvieron más atrevidos, más frenéticos, la mente de Sarah gritó el nombre que su voz no podía.

Ella sintió las manos de él alcanzar sus senos y darles un rudo apretón a través de la tela de su corset y luego repentinamente el manoseo terminó.

El peso que había estado aplastándola había desaparecido para ser sustituido por el fresco aire de la noche. Sarah abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza confundida. Todo lucia borroso y los ruidos parecían muy lejanos. Ella sintió como si fuera a perder el conocimiento, pero lentamente las cosas volvieron a enfocarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro cuando ella descubrió por qué el hombre no había vuelto por ella.

Ella conocía ese cabello rubio salvaje e ingobernable y conocía esa voz airada.

"¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?!"

Evan tropezó hacia atrás después de ser lanzado fuera de la cama, sus manos buscaban ciegamente la entrada de la tienda. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo había tirado lejos. "Ge... General". Él casi chilló. ¡Rochester le había dicho que retendría al General!

"¡Pregunté ¿qué es lo que piensas que estabas haciendo?!" Jareth estaba absolutamente furioso. Su frente estaba arrugada y sus ojos brillaban de cólera.

"Yo... yo" Evan tartamudeó.

Jareth aferró a Evan por el cuello de su uniforme y lo sacudió. Los ojos disparejos del general llameaban con una furia incontrolable. "¿Pensabas que entrarías aquí y tendrías un poco de diversión? ¿Eso es lo que pensaste? ¿Que a nadie le importaría porque ella es una prisionera?"

"Señor, yo... no sabia que ella significaba algo para usted..."

Los ojos de Jareth brillaron con una ira violenta. "¿Usted piensa que esa es la conducta apropiada de un soldado británico?" Él escupió, intentando mantener algún tipo de control. Su voz se agrietó cuando él continuó. "¿Violando... a una mujer prisionera?"

los ojos de Evan se estrecharon. "¿Así que lo que esta bien para el General no esta bien para el resto de nosotros?"

Jareth agarró más firmemente a Evan y lo empujó contra una de los postes de madera que sostenía la tienda.

Sara soltó un grito suave amortiguado cuando se movió y hendió sus muñecas abiertas en el proceso.

Jareth giró ante el sonido y miró a Sarah. Ella estaba medio desvestida y estaba atada a la cama, su boca amordazada para que no pudiera pedir auxilio. Ella estaba aterrorizada y llorando. Jareth sintió que su corazón caía hasta su estómago, se sintió enfermo al saber lo que este hombre había intentado hacerle. Y luego él sintió una cólera que nunca había sentido antes.

Cuando Jareth se giró hacia Evan, el joven golpeó a Jareth en la mandíbula, no lo suficiente fuerte para lastimarlo, pero si para desequilibrarlo, permitiendo a Evan escaparse.

Evan se precipitó desesperadamente hacia la entrada y Jareth fue detrás de él en un segundo, su velocidad fue casi sobrenatural. Él agarró a Evan y los dos cayeron afuera en la oscuridad. Jareth estuvo de pie en un segundo, y con rabia arrojó a Evan contra un árbol cercano. Comenzó una pelea a puñetazos.

Evan no era rival para el furioso General y él lo sabia. Él hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero se agotó rápidamente y sólo tomó un último empujón fuerte del General para terminarlo.

Jareth observó como los ojos de Evan se agrandaron cuando la bayoneta en el extremo del mosquete de John fue dirigida inesperadamente a través de su pecho y espalda. Evan forcejeo y miro hacia abajo para ver la hoja de acero sobresalir de su carne. Él miró fijamente a Jareth quien lo fulminó con una airada mirada de odio. Con un profundo sonido de dolor, Evan tomó un último y estremecido aliento.

Rochester se hundió en las sombras de una tienda cercana mientras miraba a Evan caer de cabeza hacia adelante. Era una vergüenza perder a tan buen soldado. Él gruñó y se escabulló en la noche.

Jareth suspiro profundamente, su respiración todavía era pesada por el combate. Miro fijamente el cuerpo inmóvil ante él y supo que lo que había hecho causaría una conmoción dentro del campamento. La muerte de un muy conocido hijo de un oficial de Calvary por la mano de un General, todo a causa de una prisionera, causaría un problema grande en verdad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jareth había matado. Era algo de lo que él no estaba orgulloso, pero era algo que se tuvo que hacer cuando una vida o un reino estaban en juego. Él no había querido matar a Evan, pero honestamente no se entristecía por su perdida. Él se dio cuenta que él hubiera matado a cualquiera que intentara lastimar a Sarah, y eso lo sorprendió y lo confundió.

Jareth caminó sobre piernas inestables de regreso a la tienda. Él había matado a un hombre, posiblemente había cambiado la Historia y la causa de toda su angustia y dolor estaba amarrada a su cama, con lágrimas cayéndole por su rostro. Jareth sintió un dolor en su corazón cuando miró a Sarah. Él se movió en pasos rápidos y cortó las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

Sarah se sentó y tosió. La sangre rezumó de las esquinas de su boca por las cortaduras hechas por el pañuelo y sus muñecas sangraban a causa de las cuerdas. Temblando, ella alcanzó dolorosamente las mantas de su cama y las jaló apretadamente alrededor de ella.

"Sarah..." La voz de Jareth estaba llena de angustia. Sus ojos suplicaban perdón.

Sarah se volteó hacia él rápidamente mientras las lágrimas se formaban de nuevo en sus ojos. Ella no quería que él la viera llorar, no quería que él la viera tan vulnerable, pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

Jareth observó como Sarah peleaba contra ella misma refrenando el venirse abajo. Él miró como sus mejores esfuerzos se rompían como un cristal frágil. Ella se agachó en la cama, enterrando su rostro en sus manos, su cabello oscuro cayendo alrededor de ella como una cortina. Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar.

Jareth sintió como su corazón le golpeteaba en el pecho. El se dio cuenta con horror que si hubiese llegado unos cuantos minutos más tarde, todo ya habría terminado. Sarah hubiese sido violada y él hubiera fallado en protegerla. Él nunca se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo si eso hubiese sucedido. Él intentó tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que esto pudo ser evitado...

Sarah se envaró al sentir el colchón hundirse junto a ella, unos brazos fuertes se deslizaron alrededor de su figura temblorosa.

La parte testaruda de ella le dijo que lo empujara mientras Jareth la atraía hacia él, pero se encontró con que no podía. Ella quería que él la abrazara, necesitaba sentirse a salvo. Ella enterró su cara en la tibieza de su pecho, sus sollozos quedaron amortiguados por la tela de su uniforme. Ella se agarró de la lana gruesa y su angustia salió precipitadamente de ella como un diluvio furioso.

Ella sintió que Jareth comenzaba a mecerla lentamente. Ella no se resistió y presionó su peso contra el suyo desesperada por sentir el calor y la solidez de su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Ella estaba aterrorizada por lo que había pasado y aun más aterrada por el descubrimiento de que ella necesitaba al hombre que la sostenía. Él era todo lo que ella tenia en este mundo y, en este momento, él era todo lo que ella deseaba.

Sarah se irguió un poco para ocultar su rostro en su cuello y su suave cabello. Él no se resistió por si eso lograra animarla. Ella sentía sus manos enguantadas acariciando su espalda a través de las mantas y sintió que su rostro descansaba en su cabellera mientras él murmuraba suaves palabras tranquilizantes. Ella podía escuchar y sentir su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho. Esto le hizo percatarse de que él realmente se preocupaba por ella de algún modo, a pesar de lo que él quiso que ella creyera.

Jareth sabia que Sarah estaba asustada y que por eso ella se agarraba de él tan desesperadamente. Eso le molestó más de lo que él quería admitir, pero él siguió abrazándola. La urgencia de protegerla de cualquier daño se hizo más fuerte en él.

Él continuó meciéndola y sus sollozos finalmente se desvanecieron. Él echó un vistazo hacia abajo y ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del llanto, sus muñecas estaban rojas, y sus manos estaban manchadas con su propia sangre y ella hipaba suavemente. Jareth dejo salir una respiración estremecida.

"Tu volviste..." ella susurró. Su voz era desigual.

"Por supuesto que volv", con cuidado él apartó unos mechones de pelo que caian sobre sus ojos.

"Pero tu..."

"Shhhh. Necesitas descansar."

"¿Pero cómo supiste que yo estaba en problemas?"

"No lo sabia. No antes de entrar a la tienda," con gentileza él recorrió sus hombros con sus dedos. "Yo fui a... caminar... no vi a John afuera de la tienda. Decidí investigar". Jareth respiro profundamente. "Si yo hubiera venido un poco más tarde..." El pensamiento era inimaginable. Él bajó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos.

Sarah presiono su mejilla contra el pecho de Jareth y cerró sus ojos. Las razones de él para venir no le importaban en ese momento. Él vino y eso era lo que importaba. Ella había visto su cólera, su furia violenta cuando él trató con el soldado. Había más en Jareth de lo que él dejaba ver.

Los acontecimientos de la noche se repetían como un mantra en la mente de Jareth. Su decisión repentina de caminar en persona hacia la tienda de Sarah en vez de transformarse en un búho para supervisar el campamento. Su descubrimiento confundido al no encontrar a John afuera de la tienda. Jareth se había precipitado hacia la tienda y se había parado afuera de ella, sin aliento por su carrera repentina. Él miró alrededor notando el mosquete y la mochila de John. ¿Pero en dónde estaba John? Su respiración se fue normalizando y él escuchó una voz y escucho gritos amortiguados. Él había mirado dentro de la tienda y no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Jareth enterró su rostro en la calidez del cabello de Sarah tratando de bloquear las imágenes.

Ya no era seguro para ella estar aquí.


	12. Fuga

Nota del Autor: Mis gracias a quienes continúan comentando la historia. Estoy consciente de que esta no es una típica de aventuras y romance de Jareth y Sarah, estamos un poco en un territorio desconocido con la trama de la historia del viaje en el tiempo, pero mis gracias a quienes la han seguido y han sido tan amables de dejar un review.

He renovado mi pagina de UC una vez más y agregue más fotografías.

Advertencia: Este capítulo puede ser en algunas partes un poco horrible por no mencionar que muy deprimente. Ustedes podrían querer tener una caja de pañuelos a mano.

CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS

Escrita por Cormak3032

Traducida por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 12: "Fuga"**

****

_They are the victims of the night_

_Ride against the wind - born to lose the fight_

_And on a rainy night like this_

_Someone shuts the door - goodbye on their lips_

****

_Hay victimas de la noche_

_Que cabalgan contra el viento – nacidas para perder la pelea_

_Y en una noche lluviosa como esta_

_Alguien cierra la puerta – adiós a sus labios_

_Magnum – "How far Jerusalem"_

Jareth abrazó a Sarah hasta que ella cayó dormida en un sueño tranquilo contra él. Cuidando de no despertarla, él la bajó con cuidado hacia la cama y la cubrió con las mantas. Suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia su tienda.

Jareth regresó con Sarah antes del alba y la despertó. Ella estaba extremadamente desorientada, sin mencionar que adolorida. Jareth con cuidado envolvió sus muñecas con vendajes y deseo por centésima vez tener magia para ayudarla. Él tomó su forma temblorosa en sus brazos y la miro fijamente por un largo momento. ¿Cómo era que esta chica había logrado cambiar su opinión acerca de ella tan completamente? Él una vez quiso vengarse contra ella, y ahora quería ayudarla, quería que ella estuviera a salvo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, él procuró ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Sarah se agarró de él y Jareth se vio forzado a tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla como a una niña. Él la llevó al exterior y observó su expresión sorprendida al ver a dos caballos parados afuera de su tienda, con equipaje y listos para irse. Luego sus ojos miraron su cabello salvaje e indomable y el hecho de que él se había despojado de su uniforme y estaba vestido solamente con camisa blanca de poeta, bombachos bronceados y botas negras.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" , Ella preguntó confusa.

"Ya no es seguro aquí para ti. Nos marcharemos" él no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la montura de uno de los caballos. Justo cuando iba a voltearse para ir hacia su propio caballo, Jareth escuchó el chasquido de un arma, ya cargada y apuntando directamente a su espalda.

"Dése vuelta lentamente".

Jareth lo hizo y sus ojos se estrecharon al ver al Coronel Rochester. El Coronel lucia como si apenas viniese saliendo del baño; aunque investido en su uniforme, su pelo estaba mojado y le caía suelto alrededor de su cara. Él sostenía una pistola en una mano y ésta apuntaba directamente hacia Jareth.

Los ojos de Rochester estaban llenos de diversión. "Ahora, ¿qué podría estar haciendo el General tan temprano en la mañana en la tienda de la prisionera?". Rochester miro fijamente a Jareth, observando su cabello salvaje, sus ojos cansados, y asimismo el hecho de que no vestía el uniforme sino que una camisa blanca y pantalones. Su mirada fue hacia Sarah quien parecía exhausta, su vestido estaba arrugado y ella lucia como si alguien hubiese sacado su espíritu fuera de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa astuta estiró los labios de Rochester mientras recorría su figura con su mirada.

"¿La última noche?" Rochester sonrió con satisfacción cuando volteó a mirar a Jareth.

Jareth apretó los dientes. Él estaba muy consciente de su apariencia y la de Sarah, sin mencionar lo que esto debía parecer.

Los ojos de Rochester dejaron la figura de Jareth y miró fijamente el caballo en que Sarah estaba montada, y también al otro. "¿Yendo a algún lugar, General?"

Jareth inclinó la cabeza, su expresión fría y su apariencia habrían aterrorizado a cualquier otro, excepto a Rochester que se limitó a sonreírle. "Ella me ha dicho la información necesaria. Según nuestro acuerdo ella será escoltada a su hogar." Jareth le dijo.

Rochester se rio. "Oh, el _General_ ahora sabe como lavar su propia ropa. ¿Qué más pasará en el mundo?" El Coronel sonrió con satisfacción. "Esta escapada tan temprano en la mañana no tiene algo que ver con su engaño o si?". Rochester sonrió con burla aun más cuando Jareth comenzó a lucir incómodo. "Verá, es muy interesante que usted esté planeando un pequeño viaje y que el _verdadero_ General Thompson haya llegado apenas esta mañana. Fue herido en el campo de batalla y se estaba recuperando en el hogar de un realista todo este tiempo."

Rochester sonrió con satisfacción cuando Jareth se puso aun más incómodo. " Aun si él no hubiese aparecido, yo sabia que usted no era quien reclamaba ser."

"Oh, ahora lo dice". Jareth le retrucó.

"Si." Rochester ronroneo. "Las señales estaban ahí todo el tiempo." Rochester miró a Sarah y luego de nuevo a Jareth. El Coronel sonrió malévolamente. "Dígame, ¿cómo fue ver a otro hombre tener su oportunidad con su mujer? ¿Lo puso loco de celos? ¿O quizás de dolor porque ella disfrutó más del otro toque que del suyo?"

"¿Cómo sabe usted lo que ocurrió anoche?" Jareth demando. Sus ojos brillaban de furia mientras empuñaba sus puños a sus costados.

Rochester se rio. "¿Quién piensa que lo planeó todo?"

Jareth se obligó a actuar racionalmente. Si permitía a su temperamento explotar, Sarah podría resultar lastimada o muerta, sin mencionar que lo mismo podría pasarle a él. Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Eso poco importa. La mujer no significa nada para mi".

"Vaya, _eso _suena más como al General Thompson. Aunque es un hombre compasivo, y ocasionalmente conocido por interesarse superficialmente en otras mujeres después de la muerte de su esposa, Thompson nunca se preocupó mucho por las mujeres que dormían con él. Un paseo extravagante, o un medio para que la necesidad de todos los hombres fueran temporalmente satisfechas, así es como él lo llamaba." Rochester se mofó hacia Sarah mientras decía esto y luego regresó su atención a Jareth. "A Thompson nunca le hubiera importado que uno de sus soldados tuviera un poco de diversión con una mujer. De hecho, él creía que un pequeño tiempo libre ayudaba a sus soldados a mantenerse enfocados cuando regresaban a sus obligaciones. Purgar la necesidad y la concentración regresa." Rochester inclinó la cabeza y continuo. 

"Aunque él actúa como un caballero y espera el mismo comportamiento de sus oficiales, Thompson nunca estuvo en contra de que alguien se divirtiera. Parece que la lectura del diario de Thompson no le ayudó tanto como usted esperaba."

Jareth estrechó sus ojos.

"Usted tuvo un rato maravilloso deshaciendo la diversión del Teniente Braze y matándolo después de maltratarlo un poco. Y todo eso por una mujer que no le importa. Claramente puede ver que usted reveló su propio engaño anoche." Rochester sonrió abiertamente y lució mas que contento consigo mismo.

Jareth sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente.

"La pena por hacerse pasar por un oficial británico es la muerte, así como lo es asesinar a un oficial sin tener antes un juicio para defenderse a sí mismo. Tal vez a su compañera le gustaría aprender del error por su forma de actuar de primera mano?" Rochester apuntó con su pistola a Sarah.

"¡No!" Jareth gritó antes de pensar.

Las cejas de Rochester se levantaron. "¿No? Ah, ya veo. Esta mujer _s_ significa algo para usted a pesar de lo que ha dicho. Tal vez es su esposa o quizás una _prostituta _valiosa."

Jareth avanzó hacia Rochester ante las palabras insultantes, pero el Coronel simplemente apuntó su pistola hacia Jareth. El Rey de los Goblins se detuvo y apretó los dientes.

"Infiltrarse en un campamento británico también conduce a la muerte mientras juguetea conmigo. Ustedes dos serán enviados a los rebeldes. Me complacerá ver que los regresen a ellos. Sus cadáveres serán una bonita demostración colgando en Lexington Green."

"El General nunca permitiría esto". La voz sobresaltó tanto a Rochester como a Jareth. El Teniente Coronel Elbert emergió de las sombras, revelando su presencia al pequeño grupo. "Yo fui un tonto al creer que usted era un General. Debería haber visto que usted era un impostor desde el principio." Elbert escupió, mirando a Jareth fijamente con ira.

"Ah, la maldición de la juventud" Rochester sonrio. "Usted lo superará... finalmente."

"Disfrutare viéndolos a ambos ahorcados". Elbert le dijo a Sarah y a Jareth con los ojos estrechados de rabia.

"Usted disfrutara siendo testigo su muerte ahora mismo, Teniente Coronel."

"Si usted los mata, el General Thompson lo despojará de su rango", Elbert advirtió al Coronel.

"Yo pienso que no."

"El General ya esta bastante enfadado con usted".

Mientras los dos discutían, Jareth miró hacia su caballo. Él nunca tendría tiempo suficiente para encaminarse al animal, saltar sobre él y escapar con Sarah. Él sólo esperaba que hubiese algo que pudiera hacer.

Concentrándose, él formó una esfera de cristal escasamente cerca de ser sólida. Estaba hundida en algunas partes como una frágil burbuja, pero era algo más de lo que él había sido capaz de producir las últimas dos semanas. El primer poquito de esperanza en mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" Rochester grito. Sus ojos fueron arrastrados a la esfera en las manos de Jareth. "¿Qué es usted, algún tipo de hechicero?"

Los ojos de Jareth relampaguearon de rabia ante el insulto y él arrojó el cristal. Rochester y Elbert brincaron hacia atrás y esa fue distracción suficiente para que Jareth saltara sobre el caballo detrás de Sarah. Él escuchó al cristal quebrarse en pedazos sobre el suelo a los pies de Rochester y Elbert, pero Jareth ya había hundido sus talones en los flancos del caballo y Sarah y él se alejaban. El caballo galopaba hacia el bosque. En unos segundos, ellos serian libres.

Un disparo resonó a través de la mañana neblinosa y un grito apenas audible de dolor le siguió. Sarah gritó cuando sintió a Jareth desplomarse contra ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su trance... no... no. Él no podía haber sido herido. Aunque él se había caído contra ella... ella sintió que sus manos la alcanzaban para sostenerse de ella y mantener el equilibrio. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo...

La voz irregular de Jareth ingresó en los oídos de Sarah. "Mantén al caballo en movimiento tanto como puedas..."

"Jareth..." Su voz estaba llena de miedo.

Jareth se sujeto más fuerte. Él se estaba sintiendo mareado y quien sabia cuanto empeoraría su situación mientras ellos cabalgaran. Enterró su cara en el cabello de Sarah y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que el mundo siguiera girando a su alrededor. "Pase lo que pase... mantén el caballo en movimiento..."

Sarah se mordió el labio y se volteó a mirar a Jareth. Él agarraba su cintura, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su expresión era de angustia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Ella no sabia donde le habían disparado o cuan seria era la herida. Temió lo peor.

Ella echó un vistazo atrás hacia el campamento y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia mientras miraba a Rochester. La pistola había caído a un lado, inútil hasta que él acabara de pasar por algún tedioso proceso de recarga. El humo de la pistola disparada todavía flotaba alrededor de él. Sarah se dio vuelta lejos de él, dando al caballo una fuerte patada para mantenerlo en movimiento.

Rochester observó como Jareth y Sarah desaparecían en los bosques.

"Usted le pegó un tiro." Elbert palidecio. "Fue un buen disparo desde esta distancia." Él tragó saliva.

"Apenas. Yo apuntaba a su corazón." Rochester arrojó su pistola al suelo. "¡Tráigame mi caballo y diga al 5to de dragones que se reúna!" Él mandó mientras se alejaba a zancadas. "¡No planeo dejarles escapar!"

((()))

Ellos habían estado cabalgando por horas. El día se había vuelto muy caluroso, pero Sarah apenas se daba cuenta de que la transpiración bajaba por su rostro por un temprano calor de Mayo. Todo lo que le preocupaba era llevar a Jareth hacia la seguridad. A ella no le importaba que el caballo estaba cubierto de sudor, ya que lo hacia galopar sin cesar. El sol se ponía cuando ella sintió el agarrón de Jareth aflojarse. Sarah lo oyó gemir suavemente y luego se volteo con horror para ver como él perdía el equilibrio y se caía del caballo.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Ella gritó. Ella jaló fuerte de las riendas, forzando al caballo a patinar para detenerse cerca de un arroyo y una cascada. Ella saltó del animal y se precipitó hacia Jareth. Él había rodado varias veces después de golpearse en el suelo y estaba cubierto de tierra. Sarah jadeó cuando vio la mancha de sangre que cubría su hombro y la mayor parte de su espalda. Su miedo disminuyó levemente cuando se aproximó y vio que él había recibido el tiro en el hombro. Él podría vivir con una herida como esa. Ella había visto películas donde los policías vivían con heridas como esa. Aun en viejas películas del oeste los hombres con heridas similares sobrevivían.

Jareth gimio. "Sarah... tu... tienes que... sacarla".

Sarah se le acercó e intento acogerlo en sus brazos. "¿De qué estas hablando? Sssh, sé que duele, pero es sólo tu hombro. Esto sanara; tu estarás bien. Te vendaré y estarás mejor dentro de poco." Ella trató de sonar optimista, pero no estaba funcionando. Ella estaba temblando como una hoja.

"Tu debes... sacar... afuera... El hierro..." él gimió.

Sarah palideció. "¡No puedes esperar en serio que te saque la bala!" Ella gritó con horror. ¿Cómo había logrado la bala quedarse dentro de él en primer lugar?

"Tu debes... o yo... moriré..." Él se quejo.

Sarah se estremeció violentamente. _Morir_ y _Jareth_ eran dos palabras que ella nunca hubiera pensado poner juntas en la misma oración.

"El hierro... es mortal... para mi raza... " Jareth terminó.

Sarah observó como el hablar drenaba la fuerza de Jareth. Él pareció de repente pálido y la transpiración surcó su frente.

Oh, mierda... si el hierro era mortal para su raza... la mandíbula de Sarah cayó ante la revelación. "Tú eres Fae". _(Nota del traductor: "Fae" es el equivalente masculino de las hadas – en inglés 'faery' -, algo así como Oberon, rey de las hadas)_

Jareth asintió débilmente.

"¿Entonces cómo puedes sobrevivir en un mundo con tanto hierro? Los cañones, las armas, todas las cosas... ¡todas son de hierro!" ella exclamo.

"Mi pasado puede esperar... para otro... día. Hay un cuchillo... en la... bolsa."

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron con alarma. "Jareth, yo... ¡yo no puedo! No puedo sacártela. No soy un cirujano. ¡Te haré daño! Y el cuchillo puede tener hierro en él. ¡Sólo empeorará las cosas!"

La expresión de Jareth fue una de angustia. "Estaré muerto en la mañana... si tu no la quitas". Él tragó saliva. "Ya podría ser demasiado tarde".

"¡NO!" Sarah gritó. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Jareth no podía morir. ¿Cómo volvería ella a su hogar? ¿Quién restauraría el Laberinto? ¿Quién la protegería en ese mundo extraño? ¿Quién discutiría con ella y luego le voltearía el mundo completamente al revés cuando mostrase preocupación por su bienestar? ¡Ella no quería que él muriera!

Tambaleándose sobre sus pies, ella se apresuro a ir hacia el caballo. Ella intentó alcanzar los bultos y el caballo la esquivo.

"¡Regresa aquí, estúpido animal!", ella le grito. Ella logró arrebatar la cuerda que sostenía los bultos sobre la silla cuando el caballo se movió cerca de ella. Para el horror de Sarah, el caballo agitó la cabeza y esquivándola escapó hacia los bosques. Ella cayó a tierra con un ruido sordo. "¡No! ¡No! ¡Regresa! ¡Por favor regresa!" Ella gritó detrás de él.

El caballo la ignoró y galopó alejándose hacia la noche que caía oscura, vertiendo un rastro de provisiones mientras lo hacia. Sarah se puso en pie y pateó un árbol, apenas notando el dolor que ascendía por su pierna. Jareth había sido herido, estaba muriendo y el caballo, su único transporte, acababa de escaparse con las provisiones que ella necesitaba para salvar a Jareth.

Sarah cayó sobre sus rodillas en la oscuridad y con enojo golpeó la tierra con su puño. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pero se obligó a no llorar. Se había puesto oscuro rápidamente; ella apenas lograba ver alguna cosa. Ella avanzó lentamente sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a buscar a ciegas las provisiones que habían caído a tierra. Encontró una taza rota, una cuchara y una barra de jabón. La esperanza comenzó a desvanecerse mientras se movía y no encontraba el cuchillo. Ella estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero cuando puso su mano abajo, rápidamente la regreso a su cuerpo cuando algo filoso la corto. Algo filoso, como un cuchillo.

Cuidadosamente, ella buscó sobre el suelo y su mano rozó la empuñadura de marfil de un cuchillo. Ella la agarró y rápidamente se precipito hacia Jareth.

Él había apoyado su hombro sano contra una roca cercana. Sarah cayó de rodillas; el cuchillo destellaba a la débil luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los árboles. Jareth giró ligeramente para que ella pudiera ver la herida.

Sarah aspiró profundamente. "Esto dolerá..." Ella le dijo.

Jareth levantó la cabeza y asintió. Sarah temblaba tanto que ella perdió su agarre del cuchillo. El mango de marfil con talladuras intrincadas de un barco y la hoja pequeña y estrecha resbalaron por entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo entre Jareth y ella.

Jareth giró para encarar a Sarah y tomó su cara con sus manos.

"Tu puedes hacerlo... yo confío en ti..." le dijo a ella. Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de ella y cayeron por sus mejillas ante sus palabras. Jareth limpió sus lágrimas y acaricio su cara por un momento. Lentamente, él se inclinó hacia delante. Sarah instintivamente cerró los ojos mientras la cara de él se acercaba a la suya... dios querido... él iba a besarla... El Rey de los Goblins iba a besarla.

Ella saltó cuando sintió el cuero fresco contra su carne y el cuchillo se encontró de nuevo en su mano temblorosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y ella observó como Jareth la consideraba con frialdad. Él enderezó su postura, y a pesar del dolor que esto le causaba él giro lentamente.

Sarah tragó saliva. Él se preparaba para el dolor. Ella miró fijamente la sangre en su hombro y luego echo un vistazo a su cara que estaba girada ligeramente apartada de ella. Su cabello rubio caía en largos mechones y era casi blanco a la luz de la luna. A pesar de la situación, Sarah se encontró admirando sus otras características físicas.

Sarah volteó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento. No había amor en sus ojos como ella había esperado ver, sólo fría indiferencia.

Sarah apartó su cabeza con amargura. Ella echó hacia atrás la decepción que sentía porque él no la había besado. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se sacudió el sentimiento. ¿Qué es lo que ella había esperado? ¿Que Jareth súbitamente admitiera que la amaba y que siempre lo había hecho, como si fuese algún tipo de cuento de hadas? Los pensamientos eran de rabia y dolor a la vez, pero le ayudaron a prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Finalmente, ella levantó el cuchillo y lo usó primero para cortar la camisa de Jareth. La herida era horrible y aun sangraba a pesar de haber sido inflingida hacia horas. Ella aspiró profundamente y luego deslizó el cuchillo en la herida. Ella sintió el movimiento de Jareth cuando la hoja fue mas profundo, observando que él apretaba los dientes y apretaba los ojos mientras el dolor inundaba su cuerpo.

"Jareth, yo... ¡yo no puedo!" Ella sollozó repentinamente. Ella retiró el cuchillo de él y casi lo dejó caer otra vez.

"¡Hazlo!" Jareth le gritó con fuerza. Él observó como Sarah se encogía hacia atrás con miedo. Ella tenia miedo y él odiaba tener que hacerle esto, pero no había otra manera.

Ella levantó el cuchillo y vaciló.

"¡Sarah hazlo, a menos que desees verme morir!" Jareth la presionó con dureza. "¿Quién te enviará a casa si yo muero?" Una parte de Jareth lamentó manipularla así, especialmente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero él sabia que no había ninguna otra forma.

Sarah tembló pero se forzó a sacar la bala. Jareth volteo su cabeza completamente esta vez para que ella no pudiera ver sus reacciones. Él se obligó a evitar gritar a causa del dolor que tocaba cada fibra de su ser.

Ella cavó con cuidado en la carne, horrorizada al descubrir más ennegrecido mientras hurgaba más profundo.

"¡La... veo!" Ella habló de repente. Ahí estaba la bala, alojada entre el músculo y el hueso. El músculo había tomado una apariencia verde negruzca como enfermo. Sin duda un efecto secundario del hierro en el cuerpo de una criatura mágica. Usando la punta del cuchillo, ella extrajo la bola de metal hacia la superficie. Ella podía sentir a Jareth temblando debajo de ella mientras se movía. "¡La... tengo!" Ella le dijo a Jareth mientras la sacaba de la herida hasta sus dedos. La reacción de Jareth fue silenciosa mientras se caía hacia delante sobre la roca. Sarah agarró su brazo herido sin pensarlo cuando se cayó y él no respondió.

"¡Jareth!... ¡No!" Ella volteó a Jareth en sus brazos mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro. ¡No, él no podía estar muerto! Entonces ella vio la leve subida y bajada de su pecho... él estaba inconsciente, pero vivo. Echando una mirada a la bala ensangrentada en su mano, ella la arrojó tan lejos de ella como le fue posible.

La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida de Jareth y Sarah supo que debía detener la hemorragia. Ella alcanzó su falda y comenzó a rasgar tiras de la tela de sus enaguas. Ella corrió al arroyo y lavó los trozos en el agua fría. Al regresar con Jareth ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para limpiar la herida. La vista de tanta sangre la hizo sentirse enferma, pero Sarah se obligo a ignorar la nausea y a limpiar y vendar el hombro de Jareth.

"¿Jareth?" ella lo llamó y lo sacudió con cuidado.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un aullido que pareció hacer eco por el bosque. Sarah tembló. Ella se había olvidado de los animales salvajes. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Jareth y ella habían desafiado los bosques. Muy lejos a la distancia se escucho un balazo. Ella tiritó y entonces se dio cuenta que una fogata estaba fuera de cuestión. El humo al elevarse podría alertar a las personas de su paradero. El ruido de la caída de la cascada a menos de 20 yardas de ellos, normalmente la hubiera calmado, pero en vez de eso ahora sólo la intranquilizaba. El rugir de los rápidos le haría difícil escuchar si alguien o algo se les aproximaba.

Sarah entrelazó sus manos con miedo y se dio cuenta que estaban manchadas de sangre. Ella fue hacia el arroyo y las sumergió en el agua fría. Comenzó a sollozar mientras observaba la sangre de Jareth encharcarse y luego ir a la deriva rio abajo. ¡Jareth no podía morir, ella lo necesitaba! A ella... le importaba.

Pero él la había abandonado. Él la dejó sola por una semana en ese horrible campamento, haciéndola sentir como si ella estuviese verdaderamente sola en el mundo. Sin embargo, él la había salvado del soldado, y se había puesto en gran peligro al saltar sobre el caballo detrás de ella. Él la había protegido a un gran costo personal.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por su cara mientras ella se tambaleaba hacia la figura inmóvil de Jareth. La Luna se había elevado más alto ahora y ella pudo ver las provisiones arrojadas por el caballo. Ella repentinamente recordó la visión de dos caballos mientras Jareth la había cargado desde la tienda. Los caballos estaban sobrecargados de provisiones. Le debió haber tomado días para reunir todo lo que llevaban. Días... lo que significaba que él había hecho planes para fugarse después de todo. Él no la había abandonado.

Sarah cayó de rodillas junto a Jareth, mientras seguía llorando. Ella se envolvió en sus brazos, meciéndose mientras sollozos feos y ruidosos emanaban de ella. El disparo de un arma hizo eco en la distancia y ella saltó. ¿Qué pasaría si los Británicos o los colonialistas los encontraban? Ningún lugar era seguro...

Ella levantó la cabeza y a través de ojos turbios de lágrimas miró a Jareth. El todavía descansaba contra la roca donde ella lo había dejado. Frunció el ceño al mirar fijamente su cabello salvaje y su figura ágil. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba sola en el bosque durante la guerra de la revolución con un miembro de las hadas (Fae). El hecho de que Jareth era Fae no debería sorprenderle, mas lo hizo. Era un ser de magia, amaba los trucos y los juegos, amaba la sofisticación. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta de pensar que él era un humano como ella?

Un _**Fae** _ y había recibido una bala de hierro, la única cosa que era extremadamente mortal para la raza inmortal. Ella había leído acerca de su raza en los libros y en las obras de teatro y recordó que quienes tenían contacto con el hierro eran vulnerables y quienes eran dañados por el hierro rara vez sobrevivían. Había gran posibilidad de que Jareth muriera. Sarah se ahogó con sus lagrimas ante el pensamiento. Al observar con más cuidado a Jareth, ella pudo ver que él lucia más pálido de lo normal y que la transpiración caía por su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y todavía estaba inconsciente. Al mirarlo, uno podría creer que él dormía, pero Sarah sabia que no era así. El dolor había sido tanto que se había desmayado y aunque no él no pudiera sentir ahora mismo el dolor, el hierro lo desgastaba por dentro, destruyéndolo... matándolo... y él no tenia ninguna magia para defenderse de eso. Sarah tomo aliento profundamente y se estremeció, y se forzó a mirar más abajo. El ascenso y descenso de su pecho de cada respiración era un pequeño consuelo para ella. Él aun estaba vivo, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría hasta que el hierro lo asesinara? 

Sarah tembló y sacudió la cabeza. Mientras la cascada se precipitaba, los animales aullaban y los disparos hacían eco a la distancia, Sarah soltó un sollozo desesperado y hundió su rostro en sus brazos, su corazón lloraba en la noche.

* * *

Nota del traductor: Gracias una vez querida Amaterarasu por tu aliento. Si, jeje, nos hacen sufrir estos dos. Pero recuerda que es un fic dramatico, asi que, mi querida amiguita. (Suspiro). Cuando las cosas parecen arreglarse, algo más ocurre, o alguien cambia de opinión...asi que aun quedan más malentendidos por delante, pero te aseguro que hay buen final.(mis caritas no salen en este punto, ni mis acentos finales, asi que los quite todos, y ademas ffnet me borro el primer capi, no sé porque.) ¡Gracias de nuevo!


	13. Refugio Inesperado

**CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS**

Escrito por Cormak3032 --- Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 13: "Refugio Inesperado**" 

Sarah estaba enferma del estomago al llegar la mañana. Durante la noche la condición de Jareth había empeorado, y ella no sabia que hacer. Mientras que la mayor parte del tiempo Jareth no se movía ni emitía sonido, a veces él gritaba o refunfuñaba o se agitaba incómodo. Sarah pasó la noche acurrucada cerca de él, temblando de miedo.

El alba rompía y en la distancia ella podía escuchar el tronar de cascos. Sarah entró en pánico. Su corazón aporreó su pecho con tal fuerza que pensó que saltaría fuera de su pecho. No había ningún lugar donde esconder a Jareth y ella no estaba segura de sí seria capaz de arrastrarlo a algún escondrijo que tal vez pudiese encontrar.

El miedo la embargó cuando 3 jinetes galoparon a través del bosque y quedaron a la vista. Un niño, un hombre viejo, y, Sarah quiso gritar cuando vio que la tercera persona era uno de los colonialistas del grupo que había capturado a Jareth.

Los jinetes parecieron sorprendidos de encontrar gente por las cascadas y ellos retuvieron a sus caballos para detenerlos a una pocas yardas de donde estaban Sarah y Jareth.

El hombre joven que Sarah había reconocido palideció al ver a Sarah. Ella estaba de rodillas al lado de Jareth. Había sangre por todo su vestido y su cabello era un desastre enmarañado de guedejas oscuras.

"¡Buen Dios!" él saltó apeándose de su caballo y se encaminó hacia Sarah.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron de miedo.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" Le preguntó él. "¿Fue el Coronel Davis quien lo hizo? ¿La encontró después de que usted escapó de nosotros?", le preguntó. La preocupación ensombreció las apuestas facciones del hombre y había rabia en su tono.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por la cara de Sarah ante sus palabras. Él los reconoció a Jareth y a ella. Todo había terminado para ellos. Él podría llevarlos directo con el Coronel y ese seguramente seria el fin.

El hombre se arrodilló muy lentamente enfrente de Sarah y echo un vistazo rápido a Jareth. "Le dispararon". Sarah asintió, mientras seguía llorando. "Mire, no voy a hacerle daño." Jacob miró al hombre y después a la chica. "Él necesita ayuda. ¿Él es su padre?"

Sarah no dijo nada y tembló de miedo.

"Asumiré que él es su padre. Luce un poco más viejo que usted. ¿O un tío, un primo? ¿Algún familiar?"

Sarah no emitió palabra.

Jacob suspiró, "Bien..." él miró a su alrededor, notando las provisiones desperdigadas, las huellas de caballo en una dirección y volvió a mirar fijamente a la mujer que lloraba. "Usted parece haber pasado por muchas cosas. Nosotros vamos a llevarles de regreso a nuestra granja y veremos que podemos hacer por su... ¿padre?" Él elevó las cejas y miró atentamente a Sarah.

Ella asintió atontada, aun temblando de miedo.

"Malgastaríamos mucho tiempo cabalgando de vuelta a la casa y enganchando el carro. Yo debería ser capaz de transportar a su padre. Él no parece demasiado pesado. Usted puede montar con mi padre." El hombre cabeceó hacia el hombre viejo quien montaba un caballo alazán.

Sarah no se movió cuando el hombre se adelantó hacia Jareth. "Mi nombre es Jacob. ¿Cuál es el suyo?" Él deslizó con cuidado sus manos detrás de Jareth y lo levantó en sus brazos como si Jareth no pesara nada más que una pluma.

Jacob se dio cuenta en que lugar el hombre estaba herido y cuidadosamente lo balanceó en sus brazos para evitar tocarlo. Luego miró a la mujer.

"Sa-Sarah", ella dijo ahogadamente.

Jacob le sonrió bondadosamente. "Bien, Sarah, vamos a llevar a su padre a la casa y a ver que podemos hacer por él".

Ella asintió y observó como Jacob se subía a la montura con cuidado balanceando el peso de Jareth. Después de asegurarse de que Jareth estaría bien, ella se dirigió hacia el padre de Jacob. Sus ojos de agrandaron cuando levantó la vista del suelo y vio al hombre con quien debía montar. El estribo de la silla estaba vacío y Sarah se dio cuenta que el padre de Jacob había perdido parte de su pierna y que no tenia pie izquierdo.

"Esta bien", él le dijo suavemente ante su expresión desconcertada.

Sarah se mordió el labio y lo miró. Él era un caballero anciano, un poco voluminoso, de cabello y barba gris. Tenia cejas canosas y espesas que se arqueaban sobre un par de amables ojos marrones.

"Yo... yo lo lamento. No quise mirar fijamente," ella le dijo.

Él sonrió con calidez. "No hay ningún daño hecho. Vamos. Suba para irnos". Él le agarró su mano y se inclinó en la silla para sujetarla por la cintura y jalarla detrás de él. "Agárrese fuerte".

Sarah hizo lo que él sugirió y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mientras ella lo hacia, sintió que alguien la miraba detenidamente y vio que el niño la observaba con curiosidad. Él no podía tener más de 8 años de edad y tenia cabello castaño claro y ojos azules como Jacob. Él sonrió con calidez y Sarah intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

((()))

Sarah no supo cuanto tiempo habían cabalgado, pero la cabalgata pareció no tener fin para ella. Ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por Jareth y no lo dejaba fuera de su vista. Mantuvo su vigilancia sobre Jacob que presionaba su aballo al limite para llevar a un extraño moribundo a su hogar.

Finalmente, quedó a la vista una casa blanca con contraventanas negras y un pórtico que se adjuntaba a la casa por el frente, rodeada de campos y bosques.

Ellos galoparon por un camino de entrada polvoroso directamente hacia la casa. Sarah notó que había campos rodeados de cercas blancas que tenían árboles de manzanas, cerezas y peras que crecían en ellos. También notó que otros campos parecían estar recién plantados. Era demasiado pronto para que las plantas hubieran brotado. Ella tendría que preguntarle después a Jacob qué tipo de alimento ellos cultivaban.

Los caballos fueron compelidos a detenerse enfrente de la casa. Una mujer rechoncha salió caminando de la casa, con una escoba en la mano hasta el pórtico.

"¿Tan pronto de regreso? Espero que se las hayan arreglado para encontrar un pavo esta vez," ella dijo con una sonrisa. La sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio a Jacob desmontarse de su caballo con un hombre inconsciente en los brazos. "Dios querido, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Recibió un balazo. Él y su hija estaban solos en los bosques." Jacob cabeceó en dirección de Sarah y la mujer frunció el ceño al ver la apariencia de Sarah.

"Llévalo arriba al cuarto de invitados", la mujer le dijo a Jacob. "Traeré una olla de agua y que Abby reúna el resto. ¡Elizabeth!" ella llamó descansando la escoba contra una silla del pórtico.

Jacob hizo lo que ella le pidió y desapareció dentro de la casa.

"¿Sí, Ma-ma?" Una chica delgada y alta de aproximadamente la edad de Sarah con el pelo rubio amarrado atrás se precipitó en el pórtico.

"Pídele a Ellie que si puede calentar algo de agua para que esta pobre chica pueda tomar un baño." Ella cabeceó en dirección de Sarah, y ésta vio como la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Ahora, Elizabeth", la mujer ordenó.

"No, esta bien. Quiero estar con... mi padre", Sarah le dijo. Ella se dio cuenta que Elizabeth pareció aliviada.

La mujer asintió. "Entonces ven adentro".

El padre de Jacob ayudó a Sarah a bajarse del caballo y ella se apresuró hacia las escaleras de la casa. Jacob ya había puesto a Jareth en la cama sobre su estómago en un cuarto pequeño del segundo piso.

"Es sólo una herida en el hombro. ¿Por qué él esta inconsciente?" Jacob pareció perplejo.

Sarah abrió la boca para decir que Jareth era alérgico al hierro pero fue salvada de responder.

"Probablemente él ha perdido mucha sangre", era el padre de Jacob el que contestaba. Él se había dirigido lentamente por las escaleras detrás del resto del grupo, usando un bastón para equilibrarse. Jacob asintió.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión alrededor de la cama del pobre hombre?" Fuera de aquí todos ustedes. Abby y yo nos encargaremos desde aquí, todos fuera excepto por su hija." La mujer del pórtico entró en el cuarto. Ella sostenía un tiesto de agua humeante y lo colocó sobre una pequeña mesa de roble. Puso sus manos en las caderas. "Lo digo en serio. ¡Fuera!"

Jacob y su padre se miraron uno al otro y luego dejaron la habitación.

"Eso te incluye a ti, Thomas Edgar Henry. Te veo escondido detrás de la puerta. ¡Fuera!"

El niño asomó su cabeza desde atrás de la puerta, sus ojos agrandados por el miedo de ser atrapado. La mujer lo arrastró hacia fuera y luego cerró la puerta.

"Oh, ese niño. Es igual a su padre." Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Sarah sintió un pequeño asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando observó como la mujer junto a otra de piel oscura retiraban la camisa andrajosa de Jareth y desenvolvían el vendaje. Sarah se alejó, incapaz de mirar la herida. Ella se estremeció solamente de pensar acerca de lo que Jareth la había forzado a hacer, a sacarle la bala. Ella nunca quería pasar por algo así otra vez.

Mientras las dos mujeres se encargaban de Jareth, Sarah vagó por el cuarto, mirando algunos objetos poco familiares para ella hoy en día. Velas y lámparas de aceite en vez de luces eléctricas, una pluma y una botella de tinta sobre el escritorio, paredes pintadas de beige en vez de papel mural colorido. Todo lo demás era casi normal, el escritorio y una silla, una mecedora bajo la ventana, un ropero y una estantería llena de libros. Ella miró los títulos y los autores le eran desconocidos. Notó que la mayoría de los libros eran himnos religiosos. 'Grandioso', reflexiono. Ella no había ido a la iglesia desde que tenia 8 años y ahora era huésped en un hogar con una vasta colección de material de lectura religioso.

"¿Usted los hizo?"

Sarah fue sustraída de sus pensamientos por la voz y su atención regresó con la mujer. La mujer mayor estaba sosteniendo los vendajes ensangrentados de Jareth. Sarah asintió lentamente.

"No están tan mal, usted se las arregló para detener la hemorragia, pero el vendaje estaba demasiado flojo. Observe como se hace."

Sarah observó desde cierta distancia como la mujer limpiaba la herida de Jareth con agua tibia, la cubría con ungüento y luego envolvía largas vendas de algodón apretadamente contra la carne.

"Vea, debe estar apretado, pero no demasiado. Suficientemente apretado para evitar que sangre y mantener el ungüento sobre la herida. ¿Lo comprende?"

Sarah asintio.

"Usted tendrá que hacer esto dos veces al día. Yo no tengo tiempo de hacer esto y tampoco Abby. Abby, dejé el guisado sobre el fuego, por favor, sé tan amable de ir a verlo".

"Sí, señora Henry". La mujer de piel oscura quien era probablemente solo unos 5 años mayor que Sarah dejó la habitación rápidamente.

Sarah frunció el ceño y observó como la mujer se iba.

"Ví esa expresión en su cara, pero no es lo que parece. Abby _no_ es una esclava. Hemos abolido eso aquí. Solamente las colonias del sur tienen esclavos. Abby es una mujer libre. Ella y su familia trabajan la tierra con nosotros. Ellos vienen y van como les place y tienen su casita cerca del riachuelo norte.

Sarah asintio.

La mujer suspiro. "Iré al ático y traeré algunos vestidos de Elizabeth del año pasado. Ellos deberían quedarle bien, pero si no es así, haré que Elizabeth los arregle para usted."

"Gracias".

"¿Cuál es su nombre, querida? ¿Y qué es lo que le pasó a su padre?

"Me llamo Sarah".

"¿Sin apellido?" preguntó la señora Henry con las manos en las caderas.

Sarah tuvo pánico. Ella no podía pensar en un apellido y no quería usar el propio por miedo a dañar el futuro. Ella miró rápidamente alrededor del cuarto, buscando un nombre que pudiera usar. Sus ojos recayeron en la estantería de libros y recordó algo.

"Charles", ella respondió suavemente, "Sarah Charles".

La señora Henry sonrió y asintio. "¿Y qué le pasó a su padre, Sarah?"

Un quejido masculino llenó el aire y Sarah y la señora Henry se voltearon a ver a Jareth.

"Oh, él esta despertando." Dijo la señora Henry.

"Sarah..." Jareth susurró febrilmente. Él agitó la cabeza de lado a lado sobre la almohada. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente mientras él despertaba y luego los cerró con fuerza. Todo era borroso y brillante a su alrededor. Él rodó sobre su estómago y débilmente cayó sobre su espalda. Él se quejó cuando su hombro golpeó el delgado colchón de plumas y el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Él intentó abrir los ojos otra vez y el mundo comenzó a girar alrededor suyo. Él gimió y tembló como si escalofríos agitaran su cuerpo. Su hombro le palpitaba y sentía como si cientos de objetos agudos se le clavaran.

"¿Sarah...?", él llamó de nuevo. Su voz era débil y en su tono había miedo. Todo era demasiado brillante y giraba pero él estiró una mano buscando a Sarah. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿La había lastimado Evan? ¿Por qué en nombre del Mundo Subterráneo sentía tanto dolor?

Sarah fue hacia la cama y vaciló antes de tocar con cuidado a Jareth en la cara. Ella acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y él pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Su piel estaba caliente al tocarla y la transpiración comenzaba a deslizarse por su frente. "Aquí estoy..." ella sentía los ojos de la señora Henry en su espalda, "padre", ella añadió con suavidad.

Jareth no contestó y Sarah lo sintió temblar bajo su toque. Sus ojos se habían cerrado al sentir que ella lo tocaba y él comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable.

Sarah se dio cuenta que la señora Henry y Abby le habían quitado la camisa para vendarlo y no lo habían cubierto con nada al terminar. Ella jaló de las mantas de la cama pero se demoró al hacerlo. Sus ojos recayeron en el pecho desnudo de Jareth y comprendió que nunca lo había visto antes asi. Él siempre se cubría cuando estaba en el laberinto y aquí había sido lo mismo.

Sarah detuvo sus movimientos mientras lo observaba. La piel pálida del pecho de Jareth estaba cubierta con una fina capa de sudor haciendo que su piel brillara como porcelana. Él era delgado, pero no huesudo y tenia músculos pero no demasiado marcados. Ella inclinó la cabeza, mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente. Él lucia vulnerable de esta manera, sin sus ropas excéntricas.

Sarah volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que le arrancaban las mantas de los dedos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Su pobre padre esta tiritando; él tiene fiebre. ¡Cubra al hombre!" La señora Henry la regaño. Ella cubrió con las mantas la figura de Jareth y sacudió la cabeza. "Se ha desmayado otra vez. Deberá vigilarlo de cerca esta noche. Mejor iré a vigilar el guisado y el resto de la cena. Regresaré a ver como esta un poco más tarde."

Sarah no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando ya la señora Henry había recogido su falda y había dejado la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella.

Sarah dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido y arrastró la silla del escritorio hasta la cabecera de Jareth. Ella podía verlo temblar debajo de las mantas y frunció el ceño.

Ella alcanzó el tiesto de agua que la señora Henry había dejado más temprano y hundiendo un dedo en ella, la encontró ya fría. Tomando un trozo de vendaje limpio, ella la sumergió en el agua y con gentileza ella colocó el paño húmedo en la frente de Jareth. Él no respondio.

Ella suspiró y vacilante tocó la mejilla de Jareth. Él lucia tan vulnerable y ella odiaba verlo asi. "Por favor que estés bien... por favor", ella susurró con suavidad.

((()))

La condición de Jareth cambió un poco al aproximarse la hora de la cena. La señora Henry ayudó a Sarah a vendar su herida de nuevo y la mujer mayor trato de ofrecer a Sarah algo de guisado. Sarah declinó, alegando sentirse demasiado enferma del estomago con la preocupación como para poder tocarlo. La familia completa, con excepción de Elizabeth fueron a ver como estaban Sarah y a Jareth antes de irse a dormir.

Sarah aprendió que la señora Henry era la entrometida de la familia. Ella trajo el guisado para Sarah y repentinamente comenzó un torbellino de preguntas interminables. Sarah tuvo que inventarse rápido una historia acerca de Jareth y ella que fuese creíble.

El señor Henry le deseó una noche tranquila desde la puerta, luciendo muy cansado, y Thomas que no quería irse a la cama, también comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Sarah estuvo agradecida cuando Jacob lo sacó fuera del cuarto.

"No se preocupe por mi hermano menor. Él esta bastante intrigado por el mundo exterior y la gente que vive alli. No tenemos muchos visitantes en la casa en estos días. Espero que no lo encuentre molesto y, si lo hace, no vacile en mencionarlo. Me encargaré enseguida de la situación."

Sarah le sonrió a Jacob. Él había sido amable con ella a lo largo de la tarde. Ofreciéndole comida y bebida, y yendo a chequearlos ocasionalmente a ella ya Jareth para estar seguro de que ambos estaban tan confortables como era posible.

"Oh, no me importa. Él es muy dulce".

"Eso dicen todos al principio" bromeó Jacob y Sarah se rió con suavidad. Luego Jareth se puso más serio. "En verdad lamento que tu padre y tu se hayan encontrado en esta situación. No pude evitar escuchar que perdió a su madre cuando usted era más joven y que su padre la crio. Estoy seguro de que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted. Con su padre herido y todo eso."

Sarah suspiro. Lo de su pasado no era una mentira completa, sólo un poco. Y aunque Jareth no era su padre, el hecho de que estuviese herido y pudiera morir, con seguridad que no había sido fácil para ella.

"Gracias por su preocupación".

Jacob asintió. "Bueno, se ha hecho tarde. Estoy seguro de que quiere descansar y cuidar de su padre. Si me necesita para algo, no vacile en pedírmelo, aun si es a mitad de la noche. Mi habitación es la tercera desde el final del pasillo. Mi sueño es liviano así que solo golpee en mi puerta y acudire." Él se volteó y lentamente fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Jacob?" Sarah lo llamó con suavidad.

Él se volteo.

"Gracias por todo. Traer a dos extraños a su hogar fue muy bondadoso de su parte".

Jacob sonrio. "No dos extraños, sólo dos amigos que no habían tenido el placer de conocerse antes". Él le hizo un guiño y dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio detrás de él.

Sarah se sonrio. Ella se preguntó cómo Jacob se las había arreglado para mezclarse con los hombres que los habían visto en el camino hace unas semanas atrás. Ella debería preguntarle cuando Jareth estuviese bien otra vez. Si es que él se mejoraba.

Se estremeció y volvió su atención a jareth. Él todavía yacía debajo de las mantas, tiritando e inconsciente.

Sarah acercó la silla al lado de Jareth y se sentó temblando a la luz vacilante de las velas. Ella acercó las rodillas a su barbilla y rodeó las piernas con sus brazos. Sus párpados se hicieron pesados cuando los eventos de las ultimas dos semanas comenzaron a pesar en ella. Ella se esforzó en dejarlos abiertos para observar a Jareth, pero con rapidez comenzó a perder la batalla. Sus ojos se cerraron y ella comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Un gemido la asustó y abrió los ojos con rapidez, regresando sus pies al suelo.

"¿Jareth?"

Ella escuchó la cama crujir cuando Jareth se movió, murmurando palabras en una lengua que ella desconocía. Pero después se quedó de nuevo en silencio.

Ella suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma.

Ella escuchó que la cama crujía una vez más y observó a la luz vacilante como Jareth se sacudía levemente. La agitación continuó esta vez y Sarah alcanzó la vela para ver que ocurría.

"¿Jareth? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes mucho dolor?", ella preguntó. Ella posó la vela sobre la mesa junto a la cama de Jareth y observó como él se movía de nuevo sin detenerse en el colchón. Él comenzó a murmurar frases incoherentes. Su respiración se hizo trabajosa y sibilante. Comenzó a temblar y Sarah se dio cuenta que el sudor goteaba de su rostro pálido. A la luz de las velas, él se veía de un blanco fantasmal.

"¿Jareth?" Ella gritó, comenzando a temblar de miedo. Se movió para tocarlo, y sus dedos encontraron su carne húmeda y caliente. "Oh, Dios. Por favor, Jareth. Contéstame. Por favor..." Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara. ¿Qué pasaría si él moría y la dejaba sola?

Él se sacudía y se daba vueltas continuamente y Sarah sólo podía llorar mientras lo observaba hablar palabras mal pronunciado. Una de sus manos se agarró de la cama, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras él jadeaba tratando de obtener aire.

Sarah no sabia que hacer. Jareth seguramente estaba sufriendo. Mientras ella temblaba con alarma, se preguntó si debería ir por Jacob. Tal vez él supiese que hacer. Ella intentó moverse, pero sus piernas estaban temblando tan fuerte que sólo logró caer de rodillas junto a la cama. Ella comenzó a sollozar suavemente mientras miraba a Jareth. Ella no podía perderlo... no podía...

Después de unos momentos aterradores, los movimientos de Jareth se detuvieron, como si nada. El crujir de la cama cesó y el silencio llenó el cuarto. Sarah se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez.

"¿Jareth?"

Ella no recibió ninguna repuesta y comenzó a tener pánico.

"Oh, Dios, no... No... por favor, no." Él estaba mortalmente quieto y tan pálido.

Ella se puso de pie aun temblando y casi grito. Jareth estaba empapado de sudor. Su pelo por lo general de color platinado se veía marrón claro, al estar tan mojado en transpiración y estaba enmarañado a los lados de su cara pálida. Las mantas se habían bajado debido a los movimientos de Jareth y su pecho estaba expuesto y bañado en sudor como si hubiese corrido una carrera de 25 millas.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza y las lágrimas caían corriendo sin detenerse por su rostro. No... él no podía morir. Y luego se quedo sin aliento. Ella vio el subir y bajar del pecho de Jareth. ¡Él estaba respirando! Ella pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla y los dejo en su frente encontrando su piel todavía caliente, pero más fresca de lo que había estado. Ella comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alivio.

La fiebre de Jareth había cedido.

Ella observó como él gemía y tiritaba ligeramente. Su respiración disminuyó y él se quedó dormido. Sarah suspiró con alivio, pero su cuerpo todavía se sacudía de la ansiedad.

Ella siguió pasando sus dedos por su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba todavía y comprendió de que debía limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo antes de que se enfriara. Usando algo de los vendajes, ella lentamente comenzó a pasar el paño sobre él. Jareth no se movió mientras ella lo hacia. Probablemente él estaba demasiado exhausto de intentar combatir la fiebre sin magia. Mientras Sarah pasaba el paño sobre él con cuidado, se encontró una vez más atraída por su apariencia. Ella miraba su cabello y sus rasgos faciales esculpidos. Y luego sus ojos se fijaron más abajo en los músculos suavemente bien definidos de su pecho...

_Él es tan hermoso..._

Ella casi saltó ante el repentino pensamiento, preguntándose de dónde había salido eso. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían de rubor mientras miraba su cuerpo ágil. Él era increíblemente buen mozo y ella se sorprendió de que nunca lo hubiera notado antes. Ella comprendió que ellos siempre habían estado demasiado ocupados peleando para que ella alguna se detuviera a notarlo. 

Ella casi gimió en voz alta. Era bueno que Jareth estuviera durmiendo. Si él supiese que ella lo estaba inspeccionando, ella se moriría. Ella tenia que recordarse que él no era ningún muchacho ingenuo de la secundaria. Él era el Rey de los Goblins, a veces peligroso y cruel. Él se había llevado a su hermano y la había forzado a ir a través de su laberinto para reclamarlo. Él también era un Fae totalmente crecido y muy atractivo, quien probablemente sabia más acerca del sexo y la seducción de que lo que una simple mortal como ella pudiera tener esperanza de aprender.

Ella enrojeció intensamente y soltó un aliento profundo. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Sacudiendo su cabeza de tales tonterías, ella terminó su labor de limpiar la transpiración del cuerpo de Jareth. Con un profundo suspiro, ella alcanzó las mantas y las jaló con cuidado sobre su cuerpo.

Ella bostezó, tomando conciencia de cuan cansada estaba. Tenia miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a Jareth y temía que aun no estuviera fuera de peligro, pero por el momento él parecía estar bien. Había pasado la fiebre y él estaba descansando pacíficamente.

Ella rozó con sus dedos la cara de él. Su piel se sentía fresca al tacto y su suavidad la intrigó. Ella bostezó de nuevo y miró la cama. Jareth se había volteado hacia el lado más alejado de ella y la mitad vacía del colchón era una gran tentación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella no había dormido en una cama verdadera.

Ella se preguntó si debería arriesgarse y decidió que no tenia nada que perder, excepto algo de sueño decente si ella rehusaba lo que estaba enfrente de ella. Lentamente, ella avanzó hacia la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Jareth. Ella se acurrucó en su lado de la cama, atenta de mantener un poco de distancia entre ellos. Se colocó sobre las mantas de la cama y se puso en posición fetal para mantenerse caliente. Hipando suavemente, ella cerró los ojos y se durmió rápidamente.

((()))

Sarah se sentía cálida y confortable al despertar. Algo se movió junto a ella y ella se sobresaltó y se sentó rápidamente.

Jareth estaba apoyado contra la almohada, mirándola con desconfianza.

Ella sonrió con alegría. "¡Despertaste!", ella se rio. Sin pensarlo, ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, abrazándolo.

Las cejas de Jareth de elevaron con sorpresa y la tomó de los brazos para apartarla de él.

Sarah se sentó atrás sobre la cama y frunció el ceño cuando vio la mirada de molestia en la cara de él. ¿No estaba al menos un poquito feliz de saber que había sobrevivido?

"¿En dónde estamos?" Su voz carecía de cualquier emoción.

La felicidad huyó completamente de Sarah y le dejó sentimientos confusos. "Estamos en una granja".

"¿Por qué estamos aqui?"

"Jareth, puedo contestar todo eso más tarde. Tu estas vivo..." ella sonrió y se estiró para retirar un mechón de cabello del rostro de él. No comprendió por qué él manoteó su mano apartándola.

"Quiero saberlo ahora."

Sarah se echó para atrás y frunció el ceño. Ella colocó sus manos en su regazo. "Estamos aquí porque fuimos descubiertos en los bosques por dos hombres y un niño que andaban de cacería. Ellos ofrecieron su ayuda".

"Nosotros habríamos estado bien sin ayuda".

"Jareth, no, no estaríamos bien. Por el amor de Dios, te dispararon con una bala de hierro ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?"

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon. "No lo he olvidado", dijo con frialdad. "¿Quiénes son estas personas?"

"Los Henry. El señor Henry, quien perdió parte de su pierna. La señora Henry dice que la perdió en la guerra de los franceses y los indios. A la señora Henry le gusta hablar mucho y preguntar muchas cosas. Está Thomas, su hijo menor. Él es muy curioso acerca de todo. Está Elizabeth, no la conozco demasiado bien. Está Abby y su familia quienes trabajan en la granja, y está Jacob, el hijo mayor."

"Nos marcharemos tan pronto me sienta suficientemente fuerte".

Sarah sacudió su cabeza. "No, no, no lo haremos. No vas a estar bien para viajar durante semanas." La preocupación llenó su rostro.

"No pretendas decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer", Jareth soltó con frialdad.

Las lágrimas pincharon los ojos de Sarah, pero ella las obligó a retirarse. "¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Todavía estas enfermo?" Ella se adelantó para tocar con su mano su frente, pero Jareth le agarró la muñeca y la apretó con firmeza. Ella gritó con suavidad debido al apretón y sólo entonces él la liberó.

"Dime que más sabes de estas personas."

Sarah se frotó la muñeca y la ocultó de Jareth. Todavía estaba en carne viva y sensible por lo que había pasado en el campamento. "Ellos no saben mucho".

"¿Ellos piensan que yo soy británico?"

Sarah de mordió el labio y asintio. Con vacilación, ella agregó. "Yo debo advertirte que... ellos creen que tu eres mi padre."

"¿Tu padre?" La cara de Jareth palideció y casi se rió ante la información. "Debes estar bromeando".

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. "Jacob pensó que eso eras y yo estaba tan asustada que estuve de acuerdo. Sólo le seguí la corriente para así poder protegerte."

"¡Yo no necesito protección!" Jareth rugio.

"Jareth, la última vez que nos topamos con los colonialistas ellos iban a ahorcarte. Yo tuve miedo de que lo podría pasarnos esta vez al ir por allí así que yo-"

"¡Ellos nunca nos habrían encontrado si tu no los hubieras alertado acerca de nuestra presencia!"

Sarah comprendió que él estaba enfadado y contrariado aunque ella no estaba muy segura del porque. Pero ella se presionó a continuar y decidió decirle todo lo que pudiera para que él estuviera preparado. "Nuestro apellido es Charles. Escogí el nombre del autor Charles Wesley. Los Henry tienen un libro de él en la estantería llamado "Himnos y Poemas Sagrados". Nosotros somos británicos, pero no queremos tener nada que ver con la guerra. Mi madre, tu esposa, murió cuando yo era más joven y tu me has estado criando."

"¿Has disfrutado creando todas estas mentiras, Sarah? ¡Si ellos se enteran de los hemos engañado, dudo que seremos lo suficientemente afortunados de escapar esta vez!"

"¿Honestamente piensas que quería engañar a estas personas? Ellos han sido muy bondadosos. Pero tuve que hacerlo, no había otra manera de asegurar tu seguridad." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Tuve miedo de que ellos fueron a hacerte daño o entregarnos a alguien que lo haría. Tenia que asegurarme de que tu te encontrarías bien". Ella se ahogó sobre sus palabras al hablar. "Jareth, estuviste muy cerca de... morir".

Jareth se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Los inmortales no morían protegiendo a los mortales. Simplemente eso no ocurría. ¿Y aun así él había arriesgado su vida estúpidamente por ella y por qué había sido así? Él no podía controlar su furia al saber que ella lo había visto cuando era más vulnerable. "¡Estuve a punto a morir debido a ti! ¿Si yo no hubiera arriesgado mi vida por ti, no estaríamos en esta situación, no es asi?"

Sarah bajó la cabeza. Él estaba furioso, él no sabia lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando ella lo miró, había lágrimas bajando lentamente por sus mejillas. La expresión fría de él no cambió ante sus lágrimas.

"Jareth, estamos atrapados en un tiempo y lugar que no es el nuestro, nos necesitamos uno al otro para sobrevivir. Pensé que ya habías comprendido eso", ella le dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon. "Estas equivocada, Sarah. Yo no te necesito. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare." Clavó sus ojos aburridos en los suyos, en sus profundidades ardían de cólera.

Las palabras se hundieron cortantes dentro de Sarah como una navaja de afeitar. Por un momento ella no tuvo ninguna reacción excepto por un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Hubo un parpadeo de indecisión en sus ojos y luego, en vez de sollozar como Jareth esperaba, su expresión se volvió aterradoramente helada.

"¿No me necesitas? Bien. No necesitarás de mí para que te cambie las vendas o te traiga comida. ¡Atrapa una infección y muere de hambre por lo que a mi respecta!" Sus ojos de estrecharon de ira y ella dejó el cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Ella casi colisionó con Jacob al hacerlo.

"Buenos Días, Sarah". Él sonrió con calidez, sin darse cuenta de su expresión enojada. "¿Cómo está su padre?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa falsa, "Ha vuelto a la normalidad...", le dijo y siguió caminando.

Jacob levantó una ceja y la observó irse.


	14. Evasión

**Consecuencias Inesperadas**

Escrito por Cormak3032.---- Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capitulo 14: "Evasión"**

****

Sarah tiritó, pero no de frío, al sentarse en una de las sillas de madera del pórtico. Ella estaba más enojada de lo que creía posible y debajo de todo eso estaba asustada. Jareth no la necesitaba. ¿Qué le importaba eso? Él no era el primero o el único que no la había querido. Ella se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a no ser querida.

Con un profundo suspiro, ella miró a lo largo de la tierra verde. Los pájaros cantaban sus primeras canciones mañaneras cuando el sol continuaba elevándose por el este.

La puerta de la casa crujió al abrirse y Sarah gimió por dentro. Con el rabillo del ojo ella vio que Jacob daba un paso fuera de la casa. Ella no estaba de humor de tener compañía en este momento.

Jacob tomó asiento junto a ella sin decir una palabra. Ellos estuvieron sentados en silencio por unos momentos antes de que él hablara. "¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

Sarah suspiro. "Estoy bien".

Él sacudió la cabeza y la miró pensativamente. Luego se recostó en la silla. "Bien, ¿Por qué no le creo?"

Sarah se encogió de hombros, pero no lo miro.

"Fui a hablar con su padre". Jacob le dijo a ella. Él observó que los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "No estoy seguro de comprender por qué él fue tan seco conmigo".

Sarah bajó la cabeza. "Mi... mi padre es un hombre muy orgulloso", ella consintió. No podía creer que estaba defendiendo a Jareth después de la manera en que acababa de tratarla. "Él... a él no le gustan las limosnas".

Jacob sonrió con calidez. "Sospeché algo asi. Mi sola presencia pareció ofenderlo. Estoy seguro que el recibir un disparo y ahora ser forzado a permanecer en cama para recuperarse sólo añade más a su miseria y a su rabia. ¿Esta segura de que usted esta bien?".

Sarah asintió firmemente.

"Bien, si usted esta segura. Me temo que debo dejarla. Los animales no se alimentan por sí solos". Jacob palmoteó el hombro de Sarah y se puso de pie, comenzando a irse.

"Jacob?", Sarah lo llamó. Jacob se volteó a verla. "¿Me permite ir con usted?" Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

La expresión de Jacob cambió a una de sorpresa, pero su usual sonrisa cálida apareció. "¿Su padre no necesitará ser atendido?"

Sarah frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de tener que vendarlo y llevarle su comida. Ella ni siquiera quería verlo, y no quería atenderlo. Ella le sonrió a Jacob. "Usted y su familia han sido muy amables con mi padre y conmigo. ¿Quizás yo podría hacer algo para ayudar en la granja? Con mi padre tan enfadado en este momento, estoy segura que seria mejor si lo atendiera más tarde".

"¿Labores?" Jacob preguntó y Sarah asintio. "Sarah, realmente no es necesario que usted realice labores mientras esté aqu".

"Pero me gustaría..." _Mantendrían mi mente alejada de mis problemas..._

"Bueno, ya veremos. Mama, Abby, Ellen y Elizabeth podrían necesitar algo de ayuda en la casa."

"¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer en el exterior? ¿Cortar madera o algo?"

Jacob sonrió ampliamente. Ella quería cortar leña. Eso era tan encantador. "Bueno, a mi padre y a mí nos gustaría enseñar a Thomas como preparar la leña para usarla, y él pasaría más tiempo de cacería con nosotros si alguien alimentara los caballos, las vacas, las cabras, los cerdos, las ovejas y los pollos en la mañana y en la tarde. Seria una labor sencilla para usted. ¿Quiere que le enseñe?"

Sarah asintio. "Sí, eso seria maravilloso", ella sonrio.

"Maravilloso, ¿hmmm? No creo que yo haya conocido a alguien tan dispuesto a realizar las labores, ¿Esta segura que no es alguna clase de plan oculto?" Él levantó una ceja y sonrio.

Sarah se ruborizo. "Usted ya habló con mi padre y vio como él actuaba. ¿Querría pasar así todo el día?"

Jacob se rio. "De acuerdo. Ya veo su punto. Sólo no descuide al pobre hombre o él pedirá mi cabeza probablemente. Venga. Le mostraré como alimentar a los animales y darles agua."

((()))

"¿Ha estado mucho tiempo en Concord?" Preguntó Jacob mientras ayudaba a Sarah a vaciar algo de comida en el redil de los cerdos.

Sarah observó como los cerdos grandes se apresuraban hacia la comida, resbalando en el fango mientras lo hacían. "Sólo unas pocas semanas."

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "Usted debe tener una opinión muy terrible de ello. Francamente, no sé en qué estaba pensando el Coronel Davis, o James. El Coronel esta tan amargado con los británicos que con cualquiera que hable remotamente su dialecto, él asume que son espías y que deben ser colgados"

"¿Así que Ja... mi padre no fue el primero en ser tomado prisionero?" Ella tosió, esperando que no él no hubiera notado su tropiezo al hablar.

Jacob negó con la cabeza y se apoyó contra la cerca de madera del corral. Él tenia una expresión triste. "Me temo que no. Después de que su primo recibió un balazo en Lexington Greene, esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso para él. Muchos creen que él se ha vuelto loco de venganza. Él ya había ejecutado a ocho hombres justo antes de que su padre fuera apresado"

"Ocho..." Sarah murmuro.

"La Guerra es una época terrible, llena de muerte y de cambios". Él sonrió con tristeza. "Nosotros deberíamos estar acostumbrados a tales cosas, ya que todos ya están hablando de una guerra."

"¿Cómo es que usted se mezcló en todo esto? Su familia parece pacífica."

"Mi familia nunca quiso la guerra, pero queríamos un cambio. Algunas de las leyes impuestas por el Rey eran intolerables. Poniendo impuestos en nuestro té, forzándonos a darle cuarto a los soldados británicos a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. La casa de un amigo fue quemada porque él no tenía habitación para los hombres británicos, y no se mudaría de su casa a las 2 de la mañana para que ellos pudieran quedarse alli."

"Lo lamento", dijo Sarah.

Jacob sonrió entristecido. " Yo me presenté ante la gente en la ciudad para reunir apoyo para firmar acuerdos con el Rey. También ayudé a botar el té en la Bahía de Boston". Él miró a la lejanía con tristeza. "Ahora me pregunto si mis acciones fueron las apropiadas".

"Usted sólo hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor para cambiar la situación. Las leyes británicas eran injustas y usted tenia toda la razón para estar disgustado. Usted no fue por allí disparando a la gente para hacerles ver su manera de pensar".

Jacob sonrió levemente. "Usted tiene toda la razón. Yo no debería dudar de lo que ya está hecho. Lo que está hecho, está hecho, ¿hmm?" Él sonrió y Sarah le brindó una sonrisa temblorosa ante las palabras demasiado familiares.

Ella fue al corral siguiente y alimentó a las cabras que gritaban por su alimento.

"¿Cómo es que le dispararon a su padre? Si es que no le molesta la pregunta", inquirió Jacob.

"Le disparó un Coronel británico. El Coronel Rochester", dijo Sarah a través de sus dientes apretados.

Jacob frunció el ceño. "Sé todo acerca del Coronel Rochester".

"¿En serio?" Sarah preguntó, sorprendida.

"Él tenia sólo 18 años cuando combatió en la guerra francesa e india con mi padre. Él dejó Inglaterra para pelear en las colonias y se estableció aquí por poco tiempo después que el conflicto termino. No fue de su agrado, así que regresó a Inglaterra solamente para regresar de nuevo más tarde cuando comenzamos a rebelarnos contra las leyes de Inglaterra. Él puede ser ubicado generalmente donde hay problemas y usualmente él es la causa de ello. Se rumora que tiene 300 hombres consigo y que ha desobedecido órdenes para quedarse en la retaguardia a atacarnos. Si él disparó contra su padre, entonces los rumores son verdaderos. ¿Dónde está su campamento?"

Sarah se congeló ante su pregunta. Por mucho que ella quisiera ver a Rochester llevado ante la justicia, ella recordó lo que Jareth y ella habían discutido. Ellos debían ser cuidadosos con lo que decían o podrían cambiar la Historia.

"No sé en dónde esta". Ella mintio

"Hmm. No importa. Nosotros teníamos el presentimiento de que aun estaba por ahí. El cuerpo de James fue traído de vuelta al campamento. Le habían disparado de cerca dentro del rango de un mosquete. Y había huellas de herraduras alejándose de donde él fue encontrado. Generalmente, sólo los británicos le ponen herraduras a sus caballos."

Jacob desvió la mirada y notó algo sobre la tierra. Él se agachó y con cuidado arrancó una flor que crecía cerca del poste de la valla. Con gentileza, él colocó la pequeña flor blanca en el pelo oscuro de Sarah. "Una de las primeras flores de primavera", él sonrió, demasiado feliz de cambiar el tema.

Sarah le dio una sonrisa cansada. Jacob se dio cuenta de los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, y que su cabello oscuro estaba despeinado. Él frunció el ceño al mirar el vestido ensangrentado y desgarrado que aun llevaba puesto.

Sarah bajó la cabeza. "Yo... todavía necesito darme un baño."

Jacob sonrio. "Y además un cambio de ropa. Tendremos que ocuparnos de eso enseguida," Jacob la condujo de regreso a la casa, donde encontraron a la señora Henry afuera junto al pozo.

"Jacob y Sarah, por fin aquí. Hemos estado buscándolos a ambos. Jacob, tu padre necesita algo de ayuda para reparar la ventana del lado norte. Sarah, su padre esta despierto, ¡y él es el hombre más insufrible que alguna vez yo haya conocido!"

Sarah se rió con suavidad. "No negaré eso, señora".

"Mama, podemos hablar más tarde del padre de Sarah. A Sarah le gustaría bañarse."

"Oh, por supuesto, niña. Que tipo de anfitriones hemos sido dejándole caminar por ahí en esa condición." Ella frunció el ceño ante la apariencia de Sarah. "Haré que Ellie prepare la olla para hervir el agua y veré si puedo encontrar algunos vestidos viejos".

"Gracias." Le dijo Sarah.

"Y yo traeré el agua para que se bañe", dijo Jacob. Él bajó un cubo al pozo y luego lo subio. Agarrando el asa del cubo lleno, él gesticuló para que Sarah caminara delante de él. "Después de usted".

Sarah sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a ir hacia la casa mientras Jacob la seguía.

La señora Henry coloco sus manos en las caderas y los observó alejarse. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió mientras veía la flor en el cabello de Sarah.

((()))

Después del baño, Sarah se sintió de mejor ánimo. Ella estaba ahora aseada y vestida con ropa limpia, no importaba si el vestido le quedaba un poco pequeño. Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana con Jacob y Thomas, quien le mostró muchas de sus baratijas interesantes en la casa. La familia Henry tenia una historia larga y Sarah estaba fascinada de aprender acerca de ello. Mientras Thomas se paseaba por las guerras y cosas de su padre y su abuelo, Sarah se dio cuenta que Jacob la miraba más que unas cuantas veces durante la conversación.

Cuando fue tiempo de llevar alimento a Jareth y de vendar su herida, Jacob se ofreció a cargar la comida por ella. Jareth estaba acostado de lado, mirando hacia la ventana cuando la puerta se abrio. Él miró con severidad a Sarah y sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a Jacob colocar una bandeja con comida cerca de su cama, ni Sarah ni Jareth dijeron una palabra mientras ella volvía a vendar su herida.

Jacob le sonrió con educación a Jareth mientras conducía a Sarah fuera de la habitación. "Buenos días, señor Charles".

Jareth les dio la espalda a ambos.

((()))

"¿Él siempre es asi?", le preguntó Jacob mientras arrojaba una piedra al agua. Él observó las ondas en el agua después de que la piedra rompió la superficie.

"¿Hmm?" Los pensamientos de Sarah se habían escapado como el agua en el río.

"Su padre. ¿Siempre es tan gruñón?"

"No pienso que gruñón sea la palabra correcta para él", ella sonrio.

Jacob echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. "Bueno, independientemente de su actitud, debo elogiarlo por la manera en que le crio. Usted es un poco más dada a hablar que la mayoría de las mujeres, sin contar a mi madre", él se rio. "Pero me gusta eso de usted. No veo nada malo en una mujer que le gusta pensar por sí misma".

Sarah se ruborizo.

"Debe haber sido difícil sin su madre alrededor para guiarla".

Sarah bajó la cabeza, su humor liviano repentinamente se había quebrado en mil pedazos. "Usted no conoce ni la mitad de ello. Ella nos abandonó y mi padre estuvo forzado a criarme por su cuenta."

"¿Los abandono? Pensé que ella había muerto."

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "Eso fue lo que quise decir", ella dijo con rapidez. "Y sí, fue difícil". La situación que ella había inventado no era demasiado diferente de su propia vida. Su madre verdadera la había abandonado a ella y a su padre por su carrera egoísta. Para Sarah, era como si su madre se hubiera muerto.

Ni Sarah ni Jacob pronunciaron una palabra y un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos.

((()))

"¿Dónde está Sarah?", preguntó la señora Henry. "Ya cayó la tarde y ella todavía no ha vuelto para cambiar las vendas de su padre."

Elizabeth se detuvo mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Yo lo haré, Mama. Es obvio que ella no va a regresar. Ella esta demasiado ocupada allá afuera con Jacob. ¿Sabe que estuvieron juntos toda la mañana? Y ella es muy extraña cuando se le hacen ciertas preguntas. Si me lo pregunta ella no es buena".

"Sí, bueno, yo no te lo pregunte, Elizabeth. No te tendré juzgándola con dureza antes de que ella haga algo malo, y ella no ha hecho nada malo todavía. De hecho, Jacob me dijo que ella se ofreció a hacer labores para compensar nuestra amabilidad. Nosotros necesitamos la ayuda, aun cuando no queramos admitirlo. No me importa que ella pase tiempo con Jacob. Él ha andado solo por ahí demasiado tiempo. Una amiga podría hacerle algo de bien. Bueno, ve entonces, anda a vendar al hombre".

Elizabeth no dijo una palabra al alejarse.

((()))

La mente de Jareth no descansaba. Sus pensamientos iban hacia el Mundo Subterráneo y a su Laberinto que agonizaban. Sus pensamientos iban hacia su pasado, a las dificultades que Sarah y él habían pasado en este tiempo y estas tierras. Y la mayoría de las veces, sus pensamientos derivaban en Sarah. Una parte de él quería perdonarla por todo lo que ella le había hecho, y otra parte de él todavía bullía de cólera.

Él odiaba estar acostado en esa cama, pero estaba demasiado débil para abandonarla. Eso lo mantenía prisionero así como su propio cuerpo. Él miró hacia fuera por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que su primer roce con la muerte había estado cerca... demasiado cerca.

Él apenas escuchó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse y el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose. Él volvió la cabeza, esperando ver a Sarah y al hombre de nuevo, pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica alta de cabello rubio. Ella sostenía un pote de ungüento, así como vendajes limpios de algodón.

"¿Dónde está Sarah?", preguntó él con frialdad.

La chica no pareció molesta ante el semblante frío mientras colocaba el pote de ungüento sobre la mesa y alcanzaba las mantas que cubrían la figura de Jareth.

"Ella esta demasiado ocupada pasando tiempo con mi hermano como para ayudar a su propio padre." Ella elevó sus cejas al decirlo. Su tono dejaba claro para Jareth que a esa chica no le gustaba Sarah.

Jareth agarró las mantas con una mano mientras ella intentaba retirarlas.

"Usted necesita que cambien sus vendas, señor Charles, y dado que su hija no esta aquí para hacerlo, yo debo hacerlo. No es que me moleste", ella ronroneó dulcemente. Ella le sonrio.

Jareth la miró con frialdad. Ella era hermosa jovencita. Lucia como de la edad de Sarah y era obvio por la manera en que lo miraba fijamente que ella lo encontraba atractivo. Una sonrisa astuta estiró sus labios cuando liberó las mantas.

Ella las retiró hasta su cintura y con cuidado removió los vendajes viejos.

Jareth entrecerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración cuando ella abrió el pote de ungüento. Él no conseguía acostumbrarse al olor de eso. Sintió que ella aplicaba esa cosa gomosa y espesa alrededor de su herida y el mal olor pútrido llegar una vez más a su nariz.

"_Me atrevería a decir que podría haber algo muerto en este frasco. Huele como alguna mezcla que mis goblins hubiesen creado"_

_Sarah se rió suavemente._

_Las cejas de Jareth se arquearon delicadamente sobre sus ojos. "¿Encuentras eso divertido?"_

"_Fue sólo tu tono... tu..." Jareth la miró en blanco, mientras ella farfullaba. Ella sonrió con calidez "Sí, lo encuentro divertido"._

_Una sonrisa estiró los labios de Jareth y él recogió el frasco con sus manos enguantadas, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. "Quizás si aplico algo de esto sobre mí, mantendría alejado al Coronel Rochester. Yo olería tan mal que él no querría tener nada conmigo"._

_El pensamiento de Jareth cubriéndose a sí mismo con el ungüento y las miradas que ella sabia que él recibiría, la hicieron devanarse de risa._

_Cuando Jareth comprendió lo que acababa de sugerir, aún en broma, él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas._

"¿Qué es lo divertido?"

La voz femenina rompió su recuerdo como si fuera un cristal delicado y Jareth inmediatamente dejó de reírse. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estaba riendo. Observó a la chica de cabello rubio que había dejado de aplicar el ungüento en su herida y ahora había comenzado a vendarla.

Su expresión se puso triste por un momento y luego amargamente fría. Él sacudió la cabeza, y su cabello rubio se movió libremente a su alrededor.

Ella arqueó una ceja y terminó de vendar la herida. Cerró el frasco de ungüento y dirigió una sonrisa dulce a Jareth antes de dejar la habitación.

((()))

Jareth se sorprendió de que la chica apareciera en la tarde con su comida. Él quiso preguntarle dónde estaba Sarah, pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando escucho risas abajo. La brillante risa de Sarah mezclada con la del resto de la familia, incluyendo al hombre llamado Jacob.

"Le traje algo de cenar", le dijo la chica.

"Déjelo", él le dijo rehusándose a mirarla.

"Señor Charles usted debería comerla mientras todavía está caliente-"

"Dije 'déjelo' "

Su tono era frío y Elizabeth hizo lo que él le pidio. Ella dejó la bandeja. "Regresaré en la mañana a cambiar los vendajes nuevamente", ella dijo y luego hizo ademán de dejar el cuarto.

"Sarah los cambiar", él dijo bruscamente.

Elizabeth se volteó lentamente para encararlo. "Sarah esta demasiado ocupada para cambiarlos. Ella ayuda a Jacob a alimentar los animales en la mañana. Ahora yo soy responsable de ocuparme de sus necesidades". Ella sonrió dulcemente y luego abandonó la habitación.

Jareth cayó sobre la cama con un suspiro cuando la puerta se cerro. Él apretó los dientes ante el impacto de su cuerpo contra el colchón lastimando su herida. Él maldijo en goblin por haber conseguido que lo balearan y ser puesto en esta posición, y maldijo nuevamente por desear que Sarah viniera en la mañana y no la otra chica. Aunque él no hablara con Sarah... si tan sólo pudiera verla...

Él sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Ella no le importaba, él no la necesitaba.

Él volteó la cabeza en la almohada olvidándose del plato de comida humeante cerca de su cama. En cambio, él se hundió en un sueño lánguido donde sus mentiras resonaban en su mente.

_"Yo no te necesito. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare"_

((()))

La señora Henry apagó la linterna en el piso de abajo y lentamente se encaminó al piso superior. Era pasada la medianoche ahora y todos los demás se habían ido a dormir. De vez en cuando, ella se quedaba atrás cuando todos los demás se habían ido a la cama. Este rato de tranquilidad era el único tiempo que tenia para leer.

Ella estaba casi en la puerta de su dormitorio, cuando escuchó un grito sofocado seguido por un sollozo. Con curiosidad, ella se dirigió hacia el ruido y descubrió que emanaba de la habitación de Sarah. Ella alcanzó el picaporte, pero el ruido había cesado. Giró la manilla de todos modos y miró detenidamente por el cuarto hasta ver a que Sarah estaba durmiendo. Las sábanas y mantas estaban arrugadas en torno de su figura.

La señora Henry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Ella sólo tuvo una pesadilla. Pobre niña". Ella cerró la puerta silenciosamente y salió sin prisa hacia su cama.

((()))

Sarah descubrió que sus manos tiritaban mientras levantaba el cubo de alimento hacia la barda del corral de los cerdos. Era antes del alba y todos los demás todavía estaban durmiendo. Su noche había sido agitada, con una imagen horrible detrás de otra, mezclándose todas hasta crear escenas tan terribles que no pudo dormir.

Sus manos resbalaron del cubo de madera mientras ella lo volcaba sobre el comedero, y cayó sobre el lodo junto con el resto del alimento. "Maldición", ella maldijo con fuerza.

Los cerdos aun no habían notado su presencia, probablemente porque no esperaban que ella los alimentara tan temprano, y ella esperó ser capaz de recuperar el cubo antes de que ellos la notaran.

Ella se paró sobre el palo del medio y se inclinó estirando sus brazos hacia el suelo. Intentó agarrarlo una otra y otra vez, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Recogiéndose la falda, ella se resbaló por los postes. Se paró sobre la única tierra firme al lado del comedero, alcanzó el cubo y se sintió complacida consigo misma de hacerlo sin caerse en el barro.

Ella arrojó el cubo al otro lado del corral y luego sus ojos se agrandaron. Les pudo escuchar resoplando y gruñendo, y antes de que Sarah tuviera una oportunidad de pensar, ella fue golpeada y arrojada al barro por un grupo de cerdos hambrientos.

Aterrizó de trasero en el barro y su vestido blanco y azul se volvió marrón. El barro estaba frío y viscoso, y cada vez que trató de ponerse de pie, solo tuvo éxito en introducirse más en el barro. Avanzando lentamente sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, ella se encaminó hacia la cerca. Después de resbalar varias veces más, ella subió la barda, cayendo con un fuerte ruido sordo sobre el suelo seco al otro lado.

Ella yació sobre la tierra sin moverse, mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Respirando pesadamente, ella se preguntó, ¿podría su mañana volverse peor?

Después de alimentar al resto de los animales, Sarah lentamente regresó hacia la casa. Tenia la esperanza de tomar un baño antes de que nadie notara su apariencia.

Ella abrió la puerta trasera de la casa, aliviada de no ver a nadie hasta ahora. Debía prender el fuego en la cocina para llenar la gran olla de hierro con agua para poder bañarse.

Ella encendió el fuego y luego fue y regresó por lo menos 12 veces acarreando baldes de agua. Ella estaba ya exhausta, y casi había terminado de llevar los 12 cubos adentro, cuando sus peores miedos se confirmaron al entrar a la cocina.

"¡Oh, esto es precioso!"

Temblando de agotamiento, Sarah apretó con más fuerza el último cubo en sus manos y luego levantó la vista.

Elizabeth estaba radiante. Su largo cabello rubio estaba rizado en un estilo intrincado y ella llevaba puesto un vestido extravagante que enseñaba un poco más de sus pechos de lo que Sarah necesitaba ver. Sarah se habría preguntado del por qué en su cambio de apariencia si no hubiera estado tan roja de vergüenza por su propio aspecto.

Elizabeth se movió en un circulo alrededor de Sarah. Luego ella se detuvo enfrente de ella y simplemente se rió. "Nos preguntábamos adónde habría ido tan temprano esta mañana, pero me parece que usted estuvo jugando con los cerdos. ¿Por qué no lava usted los platos de anoche por mi, Porqueriza, y cuando haya terminado puede subirse en el lavadero? Puede usar un poquito de refregado usted misma." Ella se rió, claramente deleitada por la desgracia de Sarah.

"Ya basta, Elizabeth. Esta claro que ella no quiso resbalar dentro del corral", Jacob dijo severamente mientras entraba en la cocina. Él luego se volteó hacia Sarah. "¿Esta usted bien? ¿No esta herida, no es asi?"

"Oh, es Jacob al rescate", dijo Elizabeth sarcásticamente.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

"Es obvio que tu sientes algo por ella", Elizabeth siguió.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron y ella vio la simpatía en los ojos de Jacob. Ella no quería su compasión. Escapó rápidamente hacia su habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

"Bien hecho, Elizabeth, bien hecho", dijo Jacob con frialdad.

Elizabeth simplemente sonrió y se encaminó al segundo piso con un frasco de ungüento y vendajes limpios.

((()))

"Sarah, querida, venga. Tengo el baño listo para usted". La señora Henry la llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, con cuidado abrió la puerta. "Oh, pobre niña." El corazón de la mujer mayor se sintió dolido al ver a Sarah dormida en el piso. Era verdad que la chica se había caído en la pocilga. Estaba cubierta de barro. Éste se había secado y estaba apelmazado en su pelo oscuro, así como en su vestido.

La señora Henry fue hacia la cama y alcanzo una de las mantas. "Pobre niña. Estaba exhausta". Ella cubrió a Sarah con la manta y se volteo para salir. Cuando la señora Henry estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, un sonido la detuvo.

Un farfulleo suave seguido de desesperación y gritos. Ella se dio vuelta para ver a Sarah agitándose en el suelo. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero los movimientos y ruidos tan repentinamente como empezaron, cesaron. La señora Henry la observo silenciosamente por un momento, pero nada sucedió. Sarah se había vuelto a dormir.

La mujer mayor suspiró y después de observarla por unos minutos más, abandonó la habitación.

Elizabeth acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo y ella prácticamente aplaudía con sus manos de regocijo.

"Oh, Mama, él me dijo su nombre!", ella le dijo.

"Eso es maravilloso, Elizabeth", ella dijo apagada.

"¿No quiere usted saber el nombre del señor Charles?", le preguntó Elizabeth.

La señora Henry trato de parecer un poco más interesada. "¿Cuál es su nombre, niña?"

"Es Jareth. ¿No es un nombre maravilloso?"

"Es maravilloso, Elizabeth", la señora Henry se alejó dejando a Elizabeth que la miraba con curiosidad.

((()))

Después de que Sarah se hubo bañado y cambiado, ella evito a todos los de la familia con quienes se cruzo. Ella se mantuvo ocupada con cualquier labor que pudiera encontrar. En ese momento, acarrear agua a la casa para cocinar la cena estaba en su lista.

Mientras ella tiraba el cubo al pozo, ella notó su reflejo en el agua. Asentando el cubo en la pared de piedra, ella se miró fijamente a sí misma. Había círculos oscuros delineando sus ojos, y líneas de preocupación y de miedo arrugaban su frente. Su pelo oscuro caía lánguidamente alrededor de ella. ¿Quién era esa chica que le devolvía la mirada?

Ella sintió que las lagrimas pinchaban sus ojos y ella tembló al recordar una vez mas los horrores que la atacaban mientras ella dormía. Ellos la atacaban y la aterrorizaban también mientras estaba despierta. Sus manos atadas, la respiración áspera y la sensación de un peso sobre su cuerpo.

Ella gritó y cayó al suelo en un montón cerca del pozo de agua, cubriéndose los oídos mientras un disparo hacia eco en su mente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza intentando desterrar las imágenes, los sonidos. Con un grito de angustia, ella bajó la cara a sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.

La puerta de la casa esta entreabierta mientras la señora Henry observaba la escena desplegarse ante ella.

((()))

Sarah miro hacia fuera por la ventana de la sala de estar y no estuvo ni un poco sorprendida de oír que alguien se aproximaba. Ella sabia que no podría escapar de ellos todo el día. Se volteo despacio y vio a la señora Henry.

La mujer mayor sonrió con calidez. "Debe sentirse mucho mejor ahora que ya se ha bañado y cambiado."

Sarah asintió lentamente.

"Sarah, usted ha estado muy silenciosa todo el día, y me doy cuenta que resbalar en el corral fue vergonzoso, pero tengo el presentimiento de que eso no es lo único que la tiene silenciosa. No soy de los que se va por las ramas, así que se lo voy a decir. Sé que usted esta angustiada. Usted no duerme, apenas comió ayer y hoy día, y ahora usted esta teniendo pesadillas, no solamente mientras esta dormida, sino que cuando esta despierta. ¿Qué le pasa, niña, que la trastorna tanto? Sé que el que su padre haya recibido un balazo ha sido difícil, pero me parece que hay algo más. Una parte de mí cree que tiene que ver con su padre, pero no estoy segura. ¿Qué le ocurre?"

Sarah le sonrió levemente. "No pasa nada malo, de verdad. Sólo estoy cansada. He pasado por muchas cosas los últimos días".

La señora Henry no pareció convencida, pero pregunto "¿Esta segura de que usted esta bien, y de que no hay nada más?"

Sarah la miró a los ojos. "Estoy segura".

((()))

Jareth casi gimió cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Estaba cansado de las preguntas de Elizabeth. ¿Podría la chica dejarlo en paz?

"Señor Charles, tenemos que hablar."

Jarrete se sorprendió de ver a la señora Henry de pie en el umbral. Ella llevaba puesto un delantal cubierto de harina, mantequilla y manchado con otros ingredientes de cocina.

"Estoy sorprendido de verle, señora Henry", le dijo Jareth.

"Bien, sí, no quise molestarlo. Esta claro que a usted no le gustan las visitas. Necesito hablar con usted. Mi conciencia lo demanda". Ella cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Jareth arqueó una de sus cejas. "¿Su conciencia?"

"Sarah ha estado excepcionalmente callada hoy día y aparentemente ella salió de la cama temprano esta mañana sola a alimentar a los animales. Normalmente Jacob va con ella. Ella tuvo un accidente y se cayó en el chiquero, lo que la avergonzó, pero no creo que esa sea la verdadera razón de su silencio. Ella ha sido evasiva y me mintió directamente. Me miro a los ojos y me dijo que ella estaba segura de estar bien cuando yo sé que no es asi".

Jareth frunció el ceño. Esto era diferente a cuando Sarah creaba pequeñas mentiras para protegerlos del peligro.

La señora Henry observo los ojos desiguales de Jareth. "Señor Charles, ¿esta usted conciente de que su hija ha estado teniendo pesadillas?"

"¿Pesadillas?"

"¿Usted lo sabia, no es asi?"

Jareth inclinó la cabeza. "Sí y no."

"Me gustaría que usted me contara lo que le ocurrió a ella. Debe haber sido algo bastante traumático. Estoy segura de que el que usted casi falleciera no ayudó a las cosas, pero creo que algo más sucedi".

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon. "Si usted desea saberlo, deberá hablarlo con Sarah".

"Lo intenté y ella dijo que nada estaba mal. Ella esta mintiendo".

"¿Cómo puede usted estar tan segura?" demandó Jareth con enojo.

"Porque la encontré llorando en el pozo, si nada estuviera mal, ella no hubiera estado llorando."

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron. El pensamiento de Sarah llorando lo perturbaba. Tragó saliva.

"¿Ella estaba llorando?", él preguntó con suavidad.

La señora Henry asintió. "No le dejé saber que yo estaba allí, pero lo estaba. Ella no es mi hija y yo no quisiera pasar mis limites. Pero usted debe saberlo, señor Charles, que ella ha estado actuando para demostrar ser fuerte en su exterior, pero por dentro ella es un desastre. Lo reconozco porque yo solía hacer lo mismo. Usted es su padre y, pese que parezcan tener sus diferencias de vez en cuando, esta claro que ustedes se preocupan uno por el otro. Algo le pasó a ella y usted lo sabe. ¿Por qué no me lo dice?"

"Hacer eso seria ir en contra de los deseos de Sarah y yo no haré eso. Si ella quiere contarle, ella sabrá cuando este lista. Yo no se lo dire."

La señora Henry puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Así que, ¿usted conoce lo que la atormenta?"

"Sí, tengo una idea".

"¿Y aun así no hará nada para ayudarla? ¡Ella es su hija!"

Jareth hizo una mueca ante las palabras... su hija. Si sólo esa mujer supiera.

"Sarah pedirá ayuda cuando este lista y no antes". Él se volteó dando por terminada la conversación.

La señora Henry resopló y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ella al irse.

((()))

Esa noche la señora Henry permaneció acostada despierta al lado de su marido mientras escuchaba a Sarah sollozas suavemente en el cuarto junto al suyo. Ella la escuchó pronunciar oraciones completas ocasionalmente. A veces, ella no podía entenderles ningún sentido. Una palabra fue oída más de una vez... Jareth.

((()))

La señora Henry aporreó la masa con sus manos. "Elizabeth, ¿cuál dijiste que era el nombre del señor Charles?"

"Es Jareth, Mama, por qué?"

"Termina de preparar la masa por mi". Dijo la señora Henry y se encamino a la puerta trasera. Frunció el ceño al ver algo y se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Elizabeth observó a su madre salir precipitadamente hacia el pozo donde Sarah estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza en las manos.

Sarah sintió que unos brazos la envolvían mientras ella sollozaba. Escuchó la voz de la señora Henry, suave y tranquilizadora en sus oídos. Ella intentó apartarse, pero la señora Henry no se lo permitió. El apretado abrazo la hizo llorar más fuerte mientras se volteaba y se permitía desahogarse todo lo que necesitaba.

Desde arriba, en una ventana del segundo piso de la casa, un Rey de los Goblins de salvaje cabellera observaba.

((()))

Sarah no dijo nada al entrar a la habitación de Jareth. Ella había estado demasiado cansada, emocional y físicamente, para discutir con la señora Henry acerca de atender a Jareth. Ella sabia que mientras más tiempo estuviera apartada de su padre, más sospechoso sería.

Ella colocó la bandeja con la cena en la mesa con rapidez y se movió tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta.

"Sarah..."

Sarah se estremeció. Su nombre dicho en voz alta por sus labios sonó como un disparo que retumbaba y explotaba junto a su oído. Ella se detuvo por un momento y luego siguió hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas teniendo pesadillas?"

Ella suspiró y dio otro paso hacia la puerta.

"Sarah, te estoy hablando".

Ella se volteo. "Bien, yo ya termine de hablar. He tenido suficiente el día de hoy", ella dijo con cansancio.

"Le contaste a la señora Henry acerca de tus pesadillas, no es asi?" Había un leve indicio de dolor en su voz, pero Sarah la ignoró.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Te vi hablando con ella".

Sarah frunció el ceño y ella pareció sorprendida.

"Tuve un breve periodo de fuerza. No podía soportar estar un minuto más en esa cama. Fui a la ventana para tomar aire fresco y me saludó el sonido de tus sollozos y la visión de la señora Henry sosteniéndote en sus brazos. Yo solamente pude permanecer un rato en la ventana, pero vi que ustedes dos comenzaban a hablar. ¿Qué le contaste?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Pienso que si lo es. Especialmente, si las pesadillas tienen algo que ver conmigo".

Sarah resoplo. "Bueno, eso es algo propio de ti, pensar que estoy alterada por algo relacionado contigo."

Ella tiritó repentinamente y se abrazó a sí misma cuando la imagen de él cayendo del caballo llenó su mente.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Jareth sintió que su corazón saltaba en su garganta ante sus acciones.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Su expresión era helada, "Lo que yo sueño no es de tu maldita incumbencia."

"Me incumbe cuando mi nombre es murmurado más de una vez cuando lloras", Jareth la presiono

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron.

"Te escuché llorando anoche, cuando piensas que nadie puede escucharte. Escuché mi nombre más de una vez. ¿Con qué estabas soñando?", le preguntó con suavidad.

"Jareth, estoy cansada. No quiero hablar más de esto". Ella sacudió la cabeza y una mirada de agotamiento y de angustia tocaron sus rasgos.

Jareth sintió que su corazón golpeaba en su pecho. Se lamió los labios repentinamente secos. "Entonces hablaremos de otra cosa."

Sarah lucio ligeramente sorprendida de que él cambiara de tema tan fácilmente, pero no le demostró que le estaba agradecida.

"Nosotros no podemos seguir así. Sin hablar, ignorándonos uno al otro. Sólo nos hará parecer sospechosos."

"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de empezar esto".

"Yo no comencé esto".

"Si, tu empezaste".

"No, yo no fui". Él suspir ante su expresión helada. "Quizás lo hice," él murmuro

Sarah elevó las cejas.

Jareth tomo aire profundamente. Repentinamente lució cansado. "Tu debes entender algo. Sentir preocupación por el bienestar de algún otro aparte de mí, no es algo a lo que yo esté acostumbrado."

Las cejas de Sarah se unieron. "¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?", preguntó ella con cautela.

"Aunque yo no desee reconocerlo, debo hacerlo." Jareth suspiró profundamente. "Nos necesitamos uno al otro para volver a casa".

Los ojos de Sarah se estrecharon. "Tu dejaste tan claro como el _cristal_ que no me necesitabas." Sarah puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Estaba enojado. No quise decir lo que dije", le dijo Jareth, evitando hacer contacto visual.

Sarah pareció desconcertada."Oh, ¿justo como yo estaba enojada con Toby y no quise decir eso de que lo deseaba lejos y aun así tu te lo llevaste?"

"Sarah, eso fue diferente y tu lo sabes. Estaba atado por las reglas." Jareth levantó la mirada hacia ella con cautela.

"Desde donde yo lo veo no existe ninguna diferencia", ella escupió amargamente. "¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Por qué debería aceptar que tu me necesitas después de lo que me dijiste? ¡Esta puede ser otra oportunidad para manipularme por tus propias razones egoístas!", ella grito

Jareth suspiro. Él vio las lagrimas en sus ojos, unas que ella no quiso que él viera. Ella estaba asustada y herida y el mayor causante de todo, sino el único, habia sido él. Sin siquiera querer hacerlo, él había tomado su venganza contra ella, y él estaba enojado consigo mismo por eso.

"Sarah, no puedo obligarte a nada. Lo que tu elijas creer será de tu propio acuerdo. Yo solamente sé que no podemos seguir viajando en la dirección que vamos. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que nos necesitamos uno al otro para volver a casa. Hasta que yo me sienta bien y mi magia regrese, yo sugiero una alianza."

"Una alianza", Sarah dijo llanamente y luego ella se rio.

Jareth ignoró su reacción. "Tenemos que engañar a esta gente solamente hasta que mi magia regrese".

"Oh, ¿y cuanto tiempo llevara eso?"

"Yo... no lo se "

"Oh, esto es adorable. Tu no lo sabes. Te vi hacer un cristal, si bien fue patético. ¿Cuánto tardará el resto en volver?"

"No lo sé, Sarah. Mucho más de lo que me gustaría, de eso estoy seguro." Él apartó la mirada de ella. "Una vez más, no tengo nada."

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes nada? Te vi hacer un cristal."

"Y como consecuencia de haber sido herido con hierro, esa pequeña cantidad de magia que había regresado a mi, se marcho"

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. Ella pareció cansada de nuevo. "No puedo creer esto..."

"Yo sugiero que nosotros actuemos de manera civilizada uno con el otro, para continuar con este engaño", le dijo Jareth.

"¿Y que pasará cuando tu estés mejor o la alianza termine? ¿Qué pasara entonces? ¡¿Tu actuarás como un completo imbécil de nuevo?!", le dijo ella.

Por un momento, Jareth no dijo nada. Él sólo la observó allí de pie sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

"Cuando haya terminado y mi magia haya regresado, nosotros nos iremos a casa y partiremos por caminos separados." Él encontró su mirada y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

"Tu tienes mi palabra"

Continuara....

* * *

Traductor: Muchas gracias a Jenny Flint por sus comentarios y su animo. Jeje, miraré a ambos lados, no te preocupes. ¡Cuidate! Besos, Blaze.


	15. El monstruo verde

Nota Autor: Gracias a todos aquellos dejan reviews por su amabilidad y sus palabras.

****

**Consecuencias Inesperadas**

Escrito por Cormak3032 ---- Traducido por BlazeVein 

****

**Capítulo 15: "El monstruo verde..."**

****

Elizabeth estiró su vestido, balanceó sus rizos rubios, compuso su mejor sonrisa y abrió la puerta solamente para descubrir que sus preparativos de esa mañana habían sido en vano.

Sarah alzó la vista de las últimas vendas de Jareth que habían en el hombro de Jareth y sonrio. "Buenos días, Elizabeth".

Jareth se acercó un poco más a Sarah y sonrió abiertamente. "Elizabeth". Él cabeceó en saludo.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca. "Pensé que usted estaba alimentando a los animales, Sarah". Ella se mordió la lengua para no llamarla 'Porqueriza'. No haría bien a su causa el insultar a la hija de Jareth enfrente de él.

"Desperté temprano y alimente a los animales, de manera de atender a mi padre" Ella sonrió y puso los vendajes usados en un recipiente de hojalata.

"Oh, ¿repentinamente se preocupa de atenderlo?" Ella se permitió la amargura. Sarah le había evitado la tarea por dos días ya, y Elizabeth se estaba comenzando a cansar de ello.

"Siempre me preocupo. Solamente tuve que poner en orden mis prioridades primero." Sarah le retruco.

Elizabeth la miró hasta que Sarah le hizo bajar la vista, y luego la morena regreso su atención al hombre sin camisa delante de ella.

Elizabeth se quedó parada por un momento, esperando que Jareth le diera una mirada al vestido y al peinado que ella había elegido, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su hija. Elizabeth estrechó los ojos y dejó la habitación con enfado.

Sarah se rió ante el portazo. "Pienso que le gustas a ella. Ha estado esforzándose brutalmente para obtener tu atención".

Jareth inclinó la cabeza, su mirada se fijó en la lejanía. "Ella es solamente una tonta muchacha mortal en la cual no tengo ningún interés".

Sarah bajó la cabeza por un momento. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba también de ella?

Ella desterró esas preguntas de su mente y con cuidado pasó sus dedos sobre los bordes externos de la herida de Jareth. Él se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el primer roce, pero se relajó poco después. "Tu herida esta mucho mejor. Ya no se ve tan espantosa y ennegrecida."

"La carne ennegrecida será reemplazada con el tiempo para revelar la piel nueva. Es el efecto del hierro al penetrar en mi piel", le dijo Jareth. Él miró sobre su hombro cuando ella se quedó en silencio. Ella estaba todavía sentada sobre sus rodillas detrás de él, sus ojos fijos en el agujero oscuro en su hombro. Él sabia que ella se culpaba por esto y el no podía culparla, no después de lo que él le había dicho. Suspiró y volteo la cabeza apartándola cuando ella comenzó a ponerle el ungüento y a vendarle la herida.

"¿Todavía te sientes débil?", preguntó ella suavemente.

"Yo no estoy débil... yo-", él empezó con irritación.

"Todavía estas en cama, eso debe significar algo". Sus cejas se elevaron al mirarlo.

Él bajo la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Ella supo que había clavado la espina en la herida. De ser normalmente un Fae con poder y fuerza, y ahora estar confinado en una cama, sin poder y sin magia para ayudarlo, eso debía ser alienante para él.

"Otro efecto del hierro", él murmuró suavemente. Levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana a través del cuarto, su mirada en la lejanía. "El hierro se llevó mi fuerza. Regresará pronto. He estado confinado en esta cama por días, seguramente regresará a mi pronto." Dejó salir un suspiro.

Sarah supo que él estaba esperanzado en que su fuerza regresara pronto, y asimismo su magia, pero que él no sabia cuando sucedería y esto debía asustarlo. Ella no dijo una palabra. Simplemente cubrió los hombros de Jareth con una camisa blanca. Jacob había sido muy amable en darle algunas camisas y pantalones a Jareth mientras él se quedaba en la casa. A pesar de que Jacob era un poco más grande que Jareth, la ropa aun así le ajustaba bastante bien, y el gesto de Jacob había sido de amabilidad.

Sarah se puso de pie y se movió alrededor de la cama para poder sentarse enfrente de Jareth. Él todavía no era capaz de abotonar su propia camisa y Sarah lo hizo en silencio. Sintió sus ojos sobre ella, su mirada intensa y fija. Ella alzó la vista mientras abotonaba el ultimo botón de su cuello.

Él pareció estar confundido. Rabia, miedo y algo más luchaban por predominar en las profundidades de sus ojos desiguales.

Sarah se bajó de la cama y se puso en pie. Su mirada estaba desconcertada. "Descansa un poco. Regresaré más tarde".

Jareth la observó recoger el ungüento y los vendajes usados, y él estuvo muy conciente de que ella no lo miró ni una vez hasta que dejó la habitación.

Él se sentó por largo tiempo, sin detener la mirada en ningún objeto o lugar en particular mientras su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y de preguntas sin respuesta.

-.--.--.-

Era a mediados de la tarde cuando Jareth escucho risas en el exterior. Él había esperado que Sarah regresara con su almuerzo, pero, para su sorpresa, fue la señora Henry quien le llevó el alimento. Ella no dijo palabra, sólo lo miró fijamente con dureza y luego salió. Él supo que ella todavía estaba enojada con él por no hacer mucho acerca de las pesadillas de Sarah.

El pensamiento de que Sarah todavía tenia pesadillas lo preocupaba. Estas parecían haber disminuido en número, pero aun era fastidiada por ellas. Él la podía escuchar cuando ella sollozaba a solas en la noche y el sonido a menudo causaba dolor en su corazón. Con frecuencia pasaba horas despierto después de que ella se había calmado, luchando consigo mismo por sus sentimientos traicioneros.

Pudo escucharla ahora riendo, afuera de la ventana y esto incentivó su interés y su curiosidad. Se sentó y balanceo sus piernas sobre la orilla de la cama. Alcanzó la silla en el escritorio junto a la cama y la uso como apoyo para que, después de varios intentos, lograr ponerse de pie. Finalmente se las arregló para usar otros muebles para avanzar lenta y dolorosamente a través del cuarto.

La puerta se abrió cuando estaba a medio camino de allí. "¡Jareth, qué esta usted haciendo!"

La voz inesperada lo sobresalto. Él perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de costado, azotando su hombro herido contra el estante de libros. Él gritó de dolor a pesar de sí mismo. Agarró su hombro y esquivó con su cabeza varios libros que cayeron sobre él tras el impacto al golpear el librero, uno de ellos le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Elizabeth estuvo a su lado en un instante. "¡Oh, Jareth!" Ella tenia una expresión de preocupación e intentó llevarlo hacia su cama, pero no tuvo éxito.

En un minuto él estaba con un terrible dolor, y al siguiente minuto lo había olvidado al escuchar una voz masculina y una risa llenar sus oídos.

Elizabeth no tuvo otra opción que ayudar a Jareth a ir hacia la ventana, su destino obvio. Ella lo ayudó a estabilizarse, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él parpadeaba a la luz del sol brillante y miraba hacia abajo en el patio.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la escena debajo de él. Un caballo bayo trotando en un círculo con una cuerda atada a la brida de la bestia. Sarah sentada en el lomo del caballo, con los brazos extendidos a los lados como si estuviera a punto de salir volando, y sujetando la cuerda del caballo estaba Jacob.

"¡Jacob, me voy a caer!", ella se rió, intentando ocultar su miedo. Ella tenia sus pies en los estribos de la montura y Jacob no la dejaba recoger las riendas y estabilizarse ella misma.

"Deje de creer eso, lo esta haciendo espléndidamente. Usted tiene un maravilloso sentido del equilibrio. Sienta el ritmo de los movimientos del caballo debajo suyo".

Sarah se concentró más y pronto ella descubrió un patrón en el ligero trote del caballo.

"Muy bien, ahora recoja las riendas y usa ese mismo equilibrio que usted ha descubierto. Intente cabalgar."

Sarah hizo lo que se le instruyó y se asombró al aprender que podía montar mucho mejor a caballo. Su cuerpo no rebotaba ni se sentía incómodo, a diferencia de lo que había pasado cuando Jareth y ella habían robado los caballos y ella no había tenido ningún equilibrio, ni ninguna idea de como cabalgar y tan sólo una pequeña idea de cómo controlar un caballo.

Jareth observaba desde su ventana, su cuerpo estaba tenso preso de una cólera repentina, pero esta se le olvidó ligeramente. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa leve cuando observó a Sarah cabalgar. Su cabello oscuro se movía a la deriva detrás de ella y las cintas azules que ella había decidido usar ese día eran como estelas en el viento junto a sus cabellos castaños. Ella estaba sonriendo y riendo de felicidad por la alegría de ser capaz de cabalgar y parecía como si ella lo hubiera estado haciendo por años.

Jareth estaba tan ocupado mirando a Sarah que apenas notó que la mano de Elizabeth se había deslizado debajo de su camisa para acariciar la suavidad de su espalda.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Jareth cuando Sarah jaló de las riendas para detenerlo y Jacob la ayudó a apearse. Sarah se arrojó en sus brazos riendo. Jacob rió con ella y le regresó el abrazo.

Una ira inesperada y la envidia invadieron a Jareth mientras observaba la escena. Sus ojos se estrecharon y apretó los dientes. Él se alejó tambaleándose de la ventana, incapaz de ver más.

Sus movimientos sorprendieron a Elizabeth, quien quitó con rapidez la mano de debajo de su camisa y la llevó a su propio costado. Una mirada de total confusión apareció en el rostro de ella mientras lo ayudaba a regresar a la cama, ¿Qué lo había hecho enfadar tan de repente?

"¿Jareth, se encuentra bien?", ella preguntó con suavidad.

Él no dijo nada.

Elizabeth lo observó. La mirada de él estaba fija en las mantas de su cama, el ceño fruncido con severidad. Él lució positivamente aterrador.

"¿Jareth?", ella lo intentó otra vez

"¡Déjeme!", él ordenó con frialdad y con aspereza.

A Elizabeth no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Ella recogió su falda y escapó de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Jareth apenas notó que ella se había marchado. Todo lo que él sabia era las emociones extrañas que lo inundaban... él había sentido ira y, sorpresivamente, envidia al ver a Jacob en los brazos de Sarah. Por un breve instante sus ojos se cerraron, y se vio _a sí mismo_ en los brazos de Sarah, su risa llenando sus oídos y el se reía junto con ella. Sus brazos apretados alrededor de él, y él regresaba el abrazo, deleitándose en la tibieza de ella contra la de él. La imagen cambió en su mente y apretó los dientes cuando Jacob apareció en su lugar.

Las cejas de Jareth se elevaron brevemente y su respiración y su corazón se aceleraron cuando él reunió todas las piezas.

Su voz fue ronca cuando habló en voz alta. "Por el Mundo Subterráneo... estoy celoso..."

-.--.--.-

Jareth trató de mantenerse calmado. Su cuerpo estaba luchando consigo mismo para evitar sacudirse de cólera, pero él no quería que Sarah viera cuánto lo había perturbado. Ella estaba allí con él ahora, vendándolo por segunda y ultima vez en el día. Lo que era peor que su misma presencia después de su descubrimiento de sus celos escondidos y de cuanto ella le importaba y le preocupaba, era el hecho de que Jacob seguía pegado a ella. Él estaba apoyado contra la puerta las manos sobre su pecho mientras observaba a Sarah vendar a su supuesto _padre_. La presencia de Jacob era como si arrojaran sal sobre su herida y luego la pisotearan muy fuerte.

Jareth observó a Jacob irse de la habitación por un momento. Su madre lo había llamado. Jareth saltó cuando sintió unos dedos frescos rozar su mejilla. Él volteó su cabeza hacia Sarah, encontrando su rostro a solo unas pulgadas del suyo. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a golpearle en el pecho.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Estas tan callado y tan tenso". Ella peinó unos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre la cara de él, sintiéndose especialmente atrevida.

Jareth maldijo por dentro que ella hubiese notado su tensión. "Estoy bien", le dijo, un poco más cortante de lo que le habría gustado.

Sarah estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo cuando Jacob regreso. Él tenia una hoja de papel en sus manos.

"Sarah, mi madre necesita unas cuantas cosas de la ciudad. ¿Le importaría acompañarme?"

"¿Seria prudente con lo que pasó hace unas pocas semanas atrás?"

"No veo que sea un problema si usted me acompaña. Dudo mucho que alguien la reconozca y si lo hicieran, yo la protegería". Le sonrió con dulzura y Sarah no pudo evitar sonreírle a cambio.

"Bien, si usted va a protegerme, entonces supongo que estaría bien", ella lo embromo.

"¿Seria aceptable que ella me acompañara, señor Charles?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Oh, usted no necesita preguntarle. Tengo casi 18 años." Le dijo Sarah a Jacob.

"Casi 18 o no, todavía debo actuar como un caballero y pedirle permiso a su padre primero.

"Ve", espetó Jareth.

Sarah se volteó hacia Jareth y frunció el ceño. Jareth la miró fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos estaban mortalmente fríos. Sarah tirit

"Ve", le dijo a ella y se volteó, incapaz de mirarla por más tiempo.

"Pienso que mejor lo dejamos tranquilo", Jacob le susurró a Sarah. Los ojos de ella no habían dejado la figura de Jareth y su ceño fruncido no había desaparecido. Jacob sabia que ella estaba preocupada. La escoltó en silencio para salir de la habitación

Jareth escuchó sus pisadas alejarse y escuchó sus susurros acallados. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. No quiso que Sarah supiera que él estaba perturbado, pero había hecho un trabajo notable al alertarla con su malhumor. Un malhumor celoso que no debería estar sintiendo por una mujer que no le importaba.

Exhaló con fuerza. Era culpa de ella que se sintiera de esta manera, y él tenia la intención de ponerse a mano. Una sonrisa malévola tocó sus labios cuando escuchó una voz femenina al interior de la casa.

-.--.--.-

El viaje a la ciudad usando el carro enganchado al caballo había sido informativo. Jacob le señaló los lugares de interés y le contó a Sarah quién poseía cuál casa y le dio una historia muy abreviada de cómo eran los terratenientes.

Concord era una ciudad hermosa, pero la tensión en el aire todavía era muy espesa, poniendo nerviosa a Sarah. Ella captó trocitos de conversación mientras Jacob y ella estaban en el Almacén General. Su madre y su padre le habían dado a él una lista de cosas que comprar. Artículos como harina, azúcar, 10 yardas de tela azul, así como clavos, herraduras y otras cosas para la granja.

Mientras Jacob cargaba en sus brazos con las cosas que iba a comprar, Sarah se quedo de pie cerca de una mesa llena de rollos de tela y escuchó hablar a las personas. La gente de la ciudad temía que los británicos cayeran sobre Boston y acabaran con la ciudad. Ellos hablaron de soldados británicos escondidos en el bosque, precisamente esperando para atacar y asesinarlos a todos. Había mucho miedo y también mucha ira. Mientras las mujeres hablaban acerca de ser asesinadas, los hombres hablaban de pelear por su libertad y de mandar a los británicos de regreso a Inglaterra a donde ellos pertenecían. Algunas personas dejaban la tienda en cuanto cualquier mención de la lucha aparecía. Hubo una pequeña riña en la parte trasera de la tienda cuando dos hombres entraron en un acalorado argumento sobre si debiesen tomarse más acciones en contra de los británicos.

Sarah sintió la mano de Jacob sobre su hombro y él le dijo que era hora de irse. Su brazo se mantuvo protectoramente alrededor de ella mientras la escoltaba afuera de la tienda en donde dos hombres estaban cargando el carro con los sacos de harina y de azúcar y las otras cosas que Jacob había adquirido.

Una vez que ellos dejaron la tienda y emprendieron el camino de regreso, Sarah le preguntó por qué la ciudad estaba vacía. Mientras que la tienda había estado atestada, la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba silenciosa. Algunas casas inclusive tenían las ventanas tapadas con tablas, mientras que otras tenían puestos letreros que decían cosas como "Nos cambiamos a un lugar más seguro" o "Nos fuimos para siempre".

Sarah supo que solamente desde dos semanas atrás aproximadamente que la mayoría de las familias habían regresado a sus hogares. Jacob le dijo a Sarah que en Concord aun faltaban muchas de las familias prominentes y que él temía que nunca regresarían.

Jacob le enseñó el resto de la ciudad al tomar una ruta diferente a casa. Había un lugar por el que ellos cabalgaron porque hizo temblar a Sarah. Un campo, un camino y un puente. El lugar en que Jareth y ella habían merodeado y habían observado el principio de la Guerra de la Revolución Americana. Ella había visto hombres morir en ese lugar. El paisaje aun estaba lleno de cicatrices. Los restos carbonizados de un edificio que una vez almacenó el armamento, la hierba pisoteada y quemada, y lejos en la distancia una pequeña área cercada que contenía muchas cruces de madera.

Sarah bajó la cabeza y le dio la espalda y Jacob sintiendo su angustia, giró el coche con el caballo en una dirección diferente.

Una vez que ellos regresaron a la granja, Sarah esperó mientras Jacob desenganchaba el caballo y lo dejaba libre en un campo cercano. Ellos fueron hacia la casa, los brazos de Jacob estaban cargados con las provisiones mientras que Sarah solamente cargaba el rollo de tela. El se negó a que ella cargara nada más. El azúcar y la harina fueron dejados en el granero para que Jacob los llevara después.

Jacob abrió la puerta de la casa y tanto Sarah como él se vieron sorprendidos al ver a Jareth bajando las escaleras. Lo que más sorprendió a Sarah fue el hecho de que Elizabeth lo estaba ayudando a caminar. Ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y había una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

"Jar-Padre", Sarah comenzó. Ella avanzó hacia él.

"No se moleste usted, Sarah", le dijo Elizabeth.

Sarah puso el rollo de tela sobre una silla cercana y luego avanzó más hacia la pareja. "No es ningún problema ayudar a mi padre"

"Nosotros nos la arreglamos muy bien sin usted", vino la suave replica de Jareth. Su agarre sobre Elizabeth se acentu

Sarah tuvo que impedir que su mandíbula se le cayera. Era una sorpresa el ver a Jareth caminando de nuevo, pero él que aceptara la ayuda de Elizabeth por encima de la de ella era aun más sorpresivo. Ella observó como Elizabeth lo ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón y a ella sentarse cerca de él. Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron cuando Jareth puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

Sarah repentinamente no pudo respirar. Ella se volteó y se apresuró a ir a su habitación.

Elizabeth sonrió con burla cuando observó a Sarah huir del cuarto. Sarah tenia edad suficiente para no necesitar más de su padre, pero para Elizabeth, por otro lado, le seria muy agradable estar con un hombre mayor buenmozo que lucir con sus amistades. Ella sonrió con malevolencia y reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro sano del hombre.

Jareth sonrió con afectación. La satisfacción lo inundó mientras veía a Sarah marcharse. Pero no le duró mucho tiempo. La sonrisa astuta permaneció sólo hasta que escuchó una voz masculina y luego una mueca aparece en su lugar.

"¿Sarah?" Jacob dejó abajo el saco de harina, después de haber llevado el de azúcar a la cocina momentos antes. Él estaba seguro de que había visto a Sarah justamente moverse pasando la puerta de la cocina. Fue hacia la puerta y vio a Sarah caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta del pórtico. "Sarah, ¿adónde va usted?"

Ella giró para verlo, su cara estaba ruborizada. "Yo... yo necesito algo de aire..." ella tartamudeo.

"Hay aire adentro de la casa", él la embromó ligeramente.

"Necesito el aire del exterior". Ella no permitió que Jacob respondiera y salió rápidamente hacia fuera.

Jacob frunció el ceño e inmediatamente fue detrás de ella. La vio bajar las escaleras del pórtico con rapidez. "¡Sarah, espere!", la llamó. Ella se detuvo y se volteo hacia él mientras se dirigía hacia ella. "¿Qué ocurre? Usted huye de la casa como un animal tímido huyendo por su vida."

"No quiero hablar acerca de ello", ella le dijo con firmeza a través de sus dientes apretados.

Jacob frunció el ceño. Algo andaba muy mal, pero él no estaba seguro de que se trataba. "Entonces no hablaremos. Venga a pasear conmigo."

"Jacob, no estoy de humor para ir de paseo".

"Un paseo por los bosques le ayudara a despejar la mente. Puedo ser bastante persistente a veces y ocasionalmente no aceptaré un no como respuesta. Esta es una de esas ocasiones." Él se cruzó de brazos para enfatizarlo y luego sonrió lentamente.

Sarah suspiró y se encontró asintiendo.

-.--.--.-

El paseo por los bosques aclaró la mente de Sarah por un rato, pero cuando regresaron a la casa se encontraron con Elizabeth leyéndole poesía a Jareth cerca de la hora de la cena, Sarah se excusó con educación diciendo que no tenia hambre, que estaba cansada y que deseaba descansar.

Ella no quiso cambiar de parecer y Jacob solamente pudo observar como su figura se retiraba y subía por las escaleras y quedaba fuera de vista. Él suspiró y se preguntó si la habría trastornado demasiado el día de hoy. Quizás la tensión en la ciudad había sido demasiado para ella. El no debería haberla llevado.

Él suspiró y se volteó, comenzando a ir hacia la chimenea para encenderla. A medio camino de allí, escucho una risa suave y giró la cabeza para ver a Elizabeth riendo suavemente mientras se acercaba más al padre de Sarah. Ella estaba prácticamente sentada en el regazo del hombre. Jacob los miró fijamente con disgusto. Su mirada volvió a las escaleras. Sarah probablemente podría necesitar ayuda y su padre seria ideal si ella no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie más. Pero en vez de ir a ver si ella estaba bien, su padre permitía que mujeres mucho mas jóvenes tuvieran una oportunidad con él.

El se volteó hacia la pareja en el sofá para encontrar que el señor Charles lo estaba mirando. Los ojos del hombre rubio se estrecharon.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y luego dejó la habitación. Padre de Sarah o no, a Jacob no le gustaba ese hombre en lo absoluto.

-.--.--.-

Los días pasaron en una mancha borrosa para Sarah. Ella pasaba muchas horas a solas con sus pensamientos y aun pasaba mucho tiempo con Jacob. Ellos no hablaban mucho, aun cuando Jacob trataba de conseguir información de ella. Sarah no sabia que decirle porque ella estaba insegura de lo que estaba sintiendo y por qué lo estaba sintiendo.

Ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con Jareth ya que él nunca parecía estar a solas. Elizabeth siempre estaba con él y cuando ellos estaban juntos, él dedicaba toda su atención a ella pretendiendo que Sarah ni siquiera estaba allí. Sarah comenzó a sentir muchas emociones cuando los observaba juntos. Ira y dolor estaban entre los más fuertes, pero a veces la envidia también encontraba su lugar. Ella se preguntaba a menudo a sí misma, '¿qué le importaba a ella si a Jareth le gustaba la chica?' Unas veces más que otras, Sara se dio cuenta que esto le importaba mucho por razones que aun no comprendía.

Jareth caminaba un poco más cada día, su fuerza finalmente había regresado. Sarah notó una tensión entre Jareth y Jacob cada vez que los dos hombres caminaban por la misma habitación, pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada entre ellos. Había miradas ásperas y luego ambos seguían caminos separados.

Mientras los días se convertían en una semana, el estrés de Sarah aumento. Ella apenas comía alguna cosa en las comidas; generalmente estaba más interesada en empujar la comida por el plato en vez de comerla. Jacob y la señora Henry constantemente hacían comentarios acerca de su falta de apetito, pero ella los evadía con excusas patéticas.

Ella se enterró en cualquier tarea que se necesitase hacer, e hizo lo que pudo para aislarse de todos y cada uno. Ella vivía en una casa llena de gente, pero se dio cuenta que nunca había estado tan sola en toda su vida. Lejos de su hogar, en una época diferente. Esta gente no podía relacionarse con su vida, no como Jareth podía y él estaba demasiado ocupado con otra mujer. Ella estaba verdaderamente sola.

Jacob decidió una tarde, sin que Sarah lo supiera, que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Jareth estaba bajando las escaleras lentamente con Elizabeth. Como siempre, la hermana de Jacob tenia sus brazos alrededor de Jareth mientras lo ayudaba.

Jacob estaba parado al final de la escalera. "Señor Charles, podríamos hablar, por favor."

Jareth se sorprendió de que Jacob quisiera hablar con él, ellos nunca hablaban, pero él escondió su sorpresa. "Estoy escuchando", dijo sólo interesado a medias.

"En privado, si le parece"

Jareth esta vez no ocultó su sorpresa ante la petición.

"Elizabeth, ayúdalo a ir al estudio y luego puedes dejarnos", le ordenó Jacob.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que su hermano le ordeno. Ayudó a Jareth a ir hasta el estudio, lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas de cuero y luego ella dejó la habitación, juntando las puertas de vidrio y de madera para cerrarlas al marcharse.

Jacob se sentó en el escritorio de su padre y hojeó distraídamente las páginas de un libro abierto. Él permitió que el silencio aumentara hasta hacerse denso con la tensión.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto? No tengo tiempo para insensateces", dijo Jareth con frialdad.

Jacob levantó la cabeza y cerró el libro de golpe. Su mirada aburrida en el hombre de más edad. "Usted tiene todo el tiempo si yo lo digo. Esto es más importante que el permitir que mi hermana sea efusiva con usted."

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron sorprendidos y luego se estrecharon.

"¿Realmente no tiene ninguna idea de por qué deseo hablar con usted?"

Jareth no dijo nada.

"Lo he pensado mucho. No sé como ella se las arregló para ser una mujer tan maravillosa con _usted _como su modelo a seguir"

Jareth apretó los dientes. "¿Usted se atreve a insultarme?

"Usted lo hace bastante fácil cuando actúa como un niño en vez de cómo un hombre", Jacob le dijo despiadadamente. "Usted no tiene ninguna idea del sufrimiento de Sarah, ¿no es así? ¡Usted esta tan concentrado en sí mismo que no tiene ni idea!"

"Mi _hija_ no es asunto suyo"

"¡Ella es asunto _mío_ porque yo me preocupo por ella!" Gritó Jacob, golpeando el escritorio con su puño con rabia.

Jareth no hizo ningún sonido. Solamente miró airadamente al hombre joven delante de él.

Jacob puso su mano sobre su frente intentando calmarse. Suspiró e inhaló profundamente. "Ella se ha aislado de todos, se ha empujado hasta el límite con la cantidad de labores que hace. Ella no come ni duerme. Algo esta mal y ella no me dirá de qué se trata", Jacob dijo un poco más calmadamente.

"Yo comprendo que usted se esta recuperando. Usted también lo ha pasado mal, le han disparado, pero el ignorar a su hija no creo que les ayude a ninguno de los dos".

"¿Usted se atreve a sermonearme?

"A veces la imagen aparece en mi cabeza", Jacob dijo mirando a la lejanía.

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron en confusión.

"Su vestido manchado de sangre, su cara llena de temor, lágrimas en sus ojos. A veces todo lo que puedo ver es lo que yo vi esa mañana dos semanas atrás. Una mujer asustada, acurrucada junto a su padre a quien le habían pegado un tiro. Su única preocupación era protegerlo." Jacob miró cuidadosamente a Jareth. Los ojos del joven brillaron con lagrimas no derramadas. Minutos mas tarde, las lágrimas se habían ido para ser reemplazadas una vez más con ira.

"Ella sufre y a usted ni siquiera le importa. Usted ni siquiera lo nota, yo no sé lo que esta pasando entre ustedes dos, pero debe haber pasado algo que lo apartó a usted de ella o a ella de usted. ¿Es usted tan orgulloso que no está dispuesto a reparar la desavenencia que crece entre ustedes? ¿Usted disfruta al verla sufrir? "

Jareth apretó más los dientes.

"¡Usted aun no dice nada!" Jacob grito. "¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Nada? ¿Usted solamente la observará marchitarse y morir? ¡Si usted no hace algo, yo lo haré!" Jacob lo amenazó.

Las palabras parecieron captar la atención de Jareth y él lució ultrajado por un momento antes de que su resolución estoica regresara rápidamente.

Jacob se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana, mirando una lluvia ligera que caía en el exterior. "Ya dije lo que tenia que decir, mis palabras obviamente cayeron en oídos sordos"

Jareth observó al joven por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que había sido despedido. Consiguió ponerse de pie de manera temblorosa y dejo la habitación sintiéndose más como un niño reprendido que como un Rey Mágico.(Fae)

Jacob oyó deslizarse las puertas y abrirse. Tan pronto él se hubo ido, Jacob apoyó la frente contra el vidrio helado de la ventana y suspiró pesadamente.

-.--.--.-

"¿Quisieras algunas papas, Sarah?" Jacob le ofreció el recipiente y ella sacudió la cabeza. "Sarah, usted apenas has comido nada de su plato".

"No tengo hambre," ella dijo calladamente.

"¿Guisantes, Jareth?"

Jareth negó despacio con la cabeza, sus ojos todavía estaban enfocados sobre la única persona que él había mirado desde que estaba sentado en la mesa. Sarah se veía más delgada, había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, y ella lucia como si alguien hubiese arrancado sus ganas de vivir. ¿Qué había ocurrido para hacer que la chica llena de espíritu, y de genio vivo, se transformara en una mujer cansada y deprimida? ¿Había sido esta _su_ obra realmente?

"¿Zanahorias, Jareth?" Elizabeth había notado su atención sobre Sarah, y ella pasó su mano despacio sobre su brazo para conseguir su atención.

Sarah captó el movimiento y dejó escapar un rápido aliento. Su cabeza se dobló y ella rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¿Sarah, querida, se encuentra bien? Luce pálida" la señora Henry la miró con preocupación.

"Yo... solamente estoy cansada. Por favor, discúlpeme". Ella recogió su falda y con rapidez huyó de la mesa.

Jareth y Jacob se pusieron ambos de pie al mismo tiempo. Ellos se miraron uno al otro con miradas retadoras.

Jareth no dijo una palabra y se apartó de la mesa.

Elizabeth se paró, preparándose a apresurarse a ayudarlo, pero Jacob la agarró con fuerza del brazo. "¡Ow! ¡Jacob!"

"Déjalo ir", Jacob le dijo y luego la soltó 

El señor y la señora Henry se miraron uno al otro confundidos. Thomas sólo alzo la vista, tenia las mejillas hinchadas por tener la boca demasiado llena.

Elizabeth miró airadamente a su hermano mayor y observó como Jareth desaparecía al subir las escaleras.

La puerta de la habitación de Sarah crujió al abrirse y la luz suave de las lámparas del pasillo fue la única luz que iluminó la habitación a oscuras.

"Jacob, no estoy de humor. Por favor, sólo déjeme sola"

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente y pudo escuchar lentas pisadas. Sarah, quien se había sentado sobre el piso de madera giró la cabeza para ver a Jacob. Pero no era Jacob quien estaba allí de pie. Era _Jareth_.

Ella dejó salir el aire con rapidez.

Él encendió una vela y la miró con atención sin tener que preocuparse de ojos curiosos observando cada uno de sus movimientos o de su expresión. Se detuvo enfrente de ella y Sarah saltó cuando su mano enguantada levantó su barbilla.

Ella se apartó de él y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "¡Déjame sola! Regresa con tu preciosa Elizabeth. Estoy segura de que ella esta perdida en la mesa sin ti para sostenerle la mano". Su voz tembló cuando ella habló, pero no había equivocación en su malhumor.

Jareth no dijo nada. Él continuó mirándola fijamente. Ella estaba enojada con él.

Sarah aspiró profundamente. La mirada fija de Jareth la desconcertaba. ¿Por qué el no decía algo? Sarah sintió que estaba perdiendo el control y las palabras se atropellaron por salir antes de que ella pudiera detenerlas. "¡Pensé que ella era solamente una tonta muchacha mortal! ¿Es eso lo que yo soy también para ti?", ella le espeto.

Jareth la miró por un momento, no comprendía de donde provenía su cólera, pero luego le llegó el entendimiento.

"Estás celosa". Él sonrió, incapaz de evitarlo después de aprender esta nueva información.

"No lo estoy ", ella le dijo desafiante.

"¿Entonces, por qué te importa que yo pase tiempo con Elizabeth?"

Sarah maldijo por dentro.

Jareth sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Podría ser que a pesar de tu proceder, tu te interesas en mi?"

Sarah resopló y el sonido hizo que la sonrisa de Jareth se hiciese mayor.

Ella estrechó los ojos. "¿Y que hay acerca de ti?"

"¿Qué pasa _conmigo_?" Jareth se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Te gustaría explicar tu problema de actitud cada vez que yo estoy con Jacob? He visto las miradas que le das a él. Si yo no te conociera mejor, diría que el Señor Grande y Todopoderoso también está celoso."

La expresión de Jareth se torno gélida.

"Tu me dijiste que ella era una mortal tonta y que no estabas interesado en ella. Si tienes interés en ella, esta bien. Tienes todo el derecho de sentir lo que desees por quien tu quieras. ¿Pero por qué me mentiste?"

"Te dije la verdad..." él susurró con suavidad.

"Tus acciones dicen algo distinto", ella le retruco.

Jareth elevó el mentón, "Ahora tu sabes como se siente"

"¿Qué?" Sarah jadeó.

"¡Ahora sabes como me hiciste sentir!"

Sarah dejo salir un suspiro que la estremeció "¡Bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a echarme la culpa de lo que sentiste!"

"¡Es a causa de _ti _que un _Fae_ siente culpa, remordimiento, envidia y celos, y todo a causa de un mortal! Tuve que buscar la venganza por tal crimen"

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron ante su comprensión repentina. "Tu pasaste tiempo con Elizabeth para molestarme, ¿no es asi?

Jareth cabeceo y sostuvo su cabeza en alto.

"Todo lo que querias era lastimarme". Ella tomó aire. "¡Te odio!" Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al dejar salir las palabras.

Jareth negó con la cabeza lentamente. "No me odias". Le cortó a Sarah cuando ella iba a decir otra cosa, "Si me odiaras, entonces no habrías sentido celos. Justamente como, si yo en verdad te odiara, no habría sentido lo mismo." La expresión de Jareth cambió súbitamente de una fría a una vulnerable.

Sarah observó la transformación en Jareth. Él acababa de hacer alusión a algo. Algo que la asustó profundamente.

Para su horror, empezó a llorar. Ella hundió su cara en sus manos y se encorvó sobre ellas, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que aparecían. La agitación de los últimos días finalmente recaían sobre ella.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que unos brazos se movieran para atraparla en un abrazo apretado y protector. Ella no luchó y enterró su cara en el calor y la comodidad del pecho de Jareth.

El bajó la cara hacia su cabello y suspiro.

En su interior, dos lados diferentes batallaban por el control.


	16. Posesión

Capitulo 16: "Posesión" 

****

Tan rápidamente como habían llegado las lágrimas, se fueron, y Jareth se sorprendió al sentir que dos manos lo empujaban y Sarah se apartaba de él.

Ella se limpió los ojos con las mangas de su vestido y se recompuso. Sarah miró al Rey de los Goblins por un momento, notando la rara expresión en su rostro cuando él la examinó a su vez. Estaban parados observándose uno al otro en un silencio tenso e incómodo.

Finalmente, Sarah sacudió su cabeza atrás y adelante y por primera vez en días, Jareth tomó conciencia de su apariencia. Él observó que para su decepción, su hermoso cabello oscuro estaba peinado amarrado atrás en el estilo poco favorecedor que las otra mujeres de este periodo usaban. Él la estudió a medida que ella continuaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No puedo cambiar asi", ella le dijo.

"¿Así como?", él preguntó suavemente.

"Así", ella gesticuló hacia él, a sí misma y al cuarto. "La naturaleza de nuestra relación cambia más que cuando tu te cambiabas de ropa la última vez que estuve en le Laberinto"

Las cejas de Jareth se elevaron. "¿Estás insultando mi sentido de la moda?"

Sarah lo sorprendió cuando se rió entre dientes con inseguridad. "Supongo que sí ¿Pero ves lo que quiero decir?" Sus ojos cansados sostuvieron su mirada. "El humor cambia entre nosotros tan rápidamente de la rabia a la broma, del odio a la... preocupación". Ella suspiro. "No puedo seguir así, Jareth"

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miro bajando la nariz. "¿Y que propones que hagamos?"

Ella se hundió en la esquina de la cama, repentinamente lucio muy cansada. "Yo... no lo sé, sólo que no _esto_".

"La alianza-" él comenzó.

"No funciono", lo interrumpió Sarah.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer, Sarah? Dices que mi idea no funcionó, bien, déjame escuchar la tuya". No había equivocación en el sarcasmo y el desafío en su tono.

Ella dobló la cabeza, demasiado temerosa de que él se riera o quién sabe que otra cosa si ella admitiera sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Bien, estoy esperando". Jareth dio golpecitos en el piso de madera con impaciencia con el pie.

"Es estúpido, olvídalo", Sarah le dijo, apartando la mirada.

Él la sorprendió al agacharse y coger su barbilla entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

"Dímelo", él le ordenó, aunque con suavidad.

La mirada de ella se endurecio. "No", ella le dijo firmemente.

Él le subió la barbilla de modo que pudiera verla directo a los ojos. "Sarah, dime lo que quieres hacer."

Ella rompió el contacto visual. Sus palabras y su proximidad la hacían temblar. "Es una idea estúpida y nunca funcionaria".

"No lo sabrás hasta que se haya intentado.", él le dijo con honestidad. Él se sentó en una silla de madera que no estaba lejos de su cama e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se sentó demasiado rápido, golpeándose el hombro herido.

"¿Todavía te duele?", ella le pregunt

"Estas evadiendo el asunto, pero sí, todavía me duele. Algunos días es peor que en otros". Jareth observó a Sarah. Ella lucia muy agotada, pero a él le picaba la curiosidad y quería saber lo que tenia en mente. "¿Por qué no funcionaría?", la presion

"Porque requiere de confianza que no puede ser encontrada con facilidad", ella lo miro con profundidad a los ojos.

"Ah, confianza que tu crees no poder depositar en mi".

"¿En realidad esperas que yo confíe en ti después de lo que me hiciste?"

"Eres rápida para olvidar que si no fuera por mi Evan hubiera tenido su oportunidad contigo."

Ella apartó la vista con rapidez, bajó la cabeza e inhaló profundamente antes de volver a mirarlo. "He intentado olvidar..."

Jareth levantó las cejas.

"Pero nunca funciona muy bien."

"Las pesadillas..." Jareth dijo con suavidad.

Sarah cabeceó y se esforzó mucho para impedir que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos.

Jareth se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "¿Eso es con  lo que sueñas? ¿Con lo que Evan casi hizo?"

"Yo no-"

"Sarah..." Su tono de voz fue inusitadamente suave.

"No voy a volver a hablar de eso".

"¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? No ibas a admitir que las tenias, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera sido por la señora Henry y por el sonido de tus llantos en la noche, yo nunca lo hubiera sabido."

"No quise que tu lo supieras", ella admitió con suavidad.

"Estoy consciente de ello, ¿pero por qué?"

Sarah levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Porque cada vez que pienso que puedo comenzar a confiar en ti, algo sucede y me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo. Quizás yo nunca sea capaz de confiar en ti"

Jareth se echo para atrás despacio en la silla, con la mano en el mentón como si pensara.

"Yo... quiero confiar en ti", Sarah admitió suavemente cuando el silencio fue demasiado para ella.

"Pero aun no lo haces", Jareth no la miró al decirlo.

Sarah lo observó con cautela. "La confianza debe ganarse y tu aun no te has ganada la mía. Tu comienzas a ganártela y luego me lastimas o me traicionas y volvemos otra vez al principio".

Él la miró esta vez a los ojos. "Y es por eso que tu no crees que podamos llegar a tener una _amistad_".

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron en una estupefacción momentánea. Su boca se abrió, se cerró y la abrió de nuevo para hablar. "¿Cómo... cómo es que tu...?", ella tartamudeó.

Jareth la contempló y se sonrió ante su expresión asombrada. "No parezcas demasiado impactada, Sarah. Solo hay dos direcciones en que podemos ir. Alejarnos uno del otro, o acercarnos uno al otro. La última es la que requiere confianza. ¿No es eso lo que tu querías? ¿Que nos hiciéramos _amigos_?" La última palabra la dijo en un tono casi seductor.

Sarah apartó la vista, sintiendo que su cara enrojecía. Sonaba como una idea muy estúpida ahora que había sido dicha. ¿_Ella_ amiga del Rey de los Goblins? ¡Que idea tan boba!

"Podría funcionar..." Jareth comenzó.

Sus palabras hicieron que Sarah lo mirara.

"**_Si_** dejamos de intentar herirnos o de superarnos uno al otro"

"Yo nunca-" Sarah comenzo.

"Deja de mentir, querida niña. No puedes negar el modelo de conducta entre nosotros, haya sido intencional o no." El se levantó de la silla, con una mano hundida en el bolsillo de los pantalones beiges que usaba, la otra mano y el brazo a su lado para no perjudicar su herida.

"Podría funcionar con algo de esfuerzo"

Sarah lo miro cautelosamente. "Estas admitiendo que estas dispuesto a intentarlo porque sinceramente quieres ser mi amigo ¿o esto es sólo parte de continuar con nuestro engaño?"

"Si" Jareth contestó sencillamente.

"¿Sí, a cuál pregunta?" Sarah le preguntó un poco molesta.

Jareth simplemente amplio su sonrisa.

"Me confundes como el infierno", Sarah le dijo estrechando los ojos. "Y lo que es peor, lo haces a propósito".

Jareth rió entre dientes suavemente y sus ojos bailaron de diversión. "¿Y tu no crees que a mí me confundes?" Él se rio. "Pienso que hemos hablado suficiente acerca de esto para una tarde. Después de todo, los reinos no se construyen de la noche a la mañana por una muy buena razón"

"Oh, ¿y cuál es esa razón?" Sarah puso sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras observaba a Jareth caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

"Las cosas construidas demasiado aprisa se vienen abajo con facilidad" él inclinó la cabeza y la miró intensa y detenidamente.

Sarah sintió calor en las mejillas. ¿Por qué él la miraba así?

Jareth sonrió con satisfacción y abrió la puerta. "Duerme un poco. Luces terrible". La puerta se cerró inmediatamente, dejando a una Sarah aturdida a solas con sus pensamientos.

-.--.--.-

Por primera vez en una semana, Sarah durmió toda la noche. De hecho, ella durmió más de lo previsto esa mañana. Dándose cuenta de esto, ella se vistió con rapidez y salió precipitadamente por su puerta para ir a alimentar a los animales. Elizabeth estaba afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Jareth y estaba dándole golpecitos con impaciencia.

"¿Jareth, está bien allí adentro? Tengo su desayuno preparado. Miró con rapidez a Sarah cuando ella bajaba las escaleras.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. Eso era mucho pedir a una oportunidad de hacer amistad con Jareth. Elizabeth siempre estaría alrededor de él. Ella se tragó los celos y se apresuró a ir afuera a comenzar sus labores.

Ella se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a Jareth en el granero y nada menos que a solas. ¿Cómo se le había escapado a Elizabeth? Y no menos importante, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo en el granero? Sarah de deslizó en las sombras de la entrada  y lo observó.

Él estaba de pie enfrente de una de las casillas de los caballos, con un brazo y una mano estirados. "Tu sabes que lo deseas..." él habló con suavidad.

Lentamente el caballo extendió su hocico hacia la mano de Jareth. Con cautela, tomó la zanahoria que descansaba en su palma. Él acarició el cuello del caballo.

"¿Qué le pasó a este caballo, Sarah?"

Sarah dio un paso fuera de las sombras. "¿Cómo sabias que yo estaba aquí?"

Él se volteó a encararla caballerosamente, con una sonrisa insolente que le era tan propia. "Soy Fae, Sarah. Tengo oídos y vista aguzados. Mi corazón de bestia es de un búho después de todo. Supe que venias cuando escuché cerrarse la puerta del pórtico."

"Oh", dijo Sarah con suavidad.

"No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Qué le pasó a este caballo?"

"Es uno vagabundo que encontraron Jacob y Thomas un día que montaban en los bosques"

"¿Por qué esta tan delgado? ¿No lo has estado alimentando?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo he estado alimentando! Sólo que no quiere comer. Jacob pensó que tal él tenia alguna enfermedad o que solamente no se adapta. Estaba planeando venderlo y si nadie lo quería iba a dispararle y a terminar con su sufrimiento." Sarah miró a Jareth con curiosidad. "Tu eres la primera persona de la que acepta alimento. Me pregunto el por que"

Jareth pareció insultado por sus palabras. "Aceptó comida de mí porque me reconocio. ¿Tu no lo reconoces?"

Sarah se movió para ponerse junto a Jareth. Ella miró al caballo con atención y negó con la cabeza. "Es tan sólo un caballo bayo castrado"

"No es sólo cualquier bayo castrado, es el que yo robé del campamento de los colonialistas. Este caballo nos llevó  a la seguridad."

"¿Quieres decir que este es el caballo del que te caíste y el que yo traté de conducir? Al que le sacaste la montura para que yo pudiera..." ella se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Él salvarla de Evan no había sido la única bondad que Jareth le había demostrado. Él había desensillado al caballo para que ella pudiese tener la manta para abrigarse. Ella se había olvidado de eso.

"Sí, este es el mismo caballo. Estoy seguro de eso". Sarah se alejó de él. Ella parecía desconcertada. Él observó todos sus movimientos mientras ella comenzaba a alimentar a los animales.

El cubo de alimento para las cabras era particularmente pesado esta mañana. Mientras ella comenzaba a levantarlo, le dijo. "¿Cómo conseguiste salir sin Elizabeth esta mañana?"

"Dejé la habitación antes de que ella se despertara para molestarme" la voz hizo brincar a Sarah y se dio cuenta de que súbitamente él estaba a la derecha de su hombro. El cubo de pronto ya no parecía tan pesado y Sarah se dio cuenta de que él la estaba ayudando a levantarlo con su brazo sano. Juntos, vertieron la comida en la artesa de las cabras.

Sarah se volteó para agradecerle, pero el ya se estaba alejando. Ella lo observó mientras él estaba de pie a la luz del sol que se filtraba en el granero. Por un momento, él pareció olvidar que ella estaba allí mientras miraba hacia el exterior. Sarah aprovechó el tiempo para estudiarlo con cuidado.

A la luz de la mañana, su cabellera era de un rubio blanquecino. A pesar de donde estaban, ella noto que él usaba su caballo  suelto, de la manera que ella lo prefería. Estaba vestido con una de las camisas blancas de Jacob y con su propio chaleco al que le habían lavado la sangre de su herida y remendado el agujero de la bala que la había causado. Llevaba un par de pantalones abajo de la rodilla de color tostado que eran de Jacob, un poco más flojos de lo que él acostumbraba a usar, y sus botas negras altas hasta la rodilla. Su indumentaria no era muy diferente al estilo de ropa que él parecía disfrutar de usar, y Sarah tuvo que admitir que él sabia llevar esa ropa.

"¿Te agrada lo que ves?"

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron ante las palabras y luego ella se encogió de hombros, mirando más allá de él. "Si. Es un bonito día". Ella se volteó dándole la espalda y sonrió al captar su expresión molesta.

Ella se sorprendió agradablemente cuando Jareth remoloneo alrededor de ella un rato después mientras ella alimentaba a los otros animales y se ofreció a ayudar.

"No necesito ayuda. Hago esto todas las mañanas," ella le dijo y lo rozó al pasar delante de él para seguir dando heno a los caballos. "Además, tu necesitas descansar ese hombro. No deberías levantar ninguna cosa".

"Tengo otro brazo, Sarah. Pero estoy conmovido por tu preocupación"

"Si no tienes cuidado, te lastimaras tu brazo sano", Sarah continuó intentando ignorar lo que él había dicho. "Todavía no estas totalmente recuperado. Aprecio que quieras ayudarme, pero si te lastimas tendré que dejar algunas de mis labores para cuidarte"

Él se apoyó más cerca de ella, sonriendo ampliamente y revelando unos dientes afilados. "¿Y eso seria algo _malo_?"

"¿Sarah?"

Sarah brincó ante el sonido de su nombre y cuando ella vio a Jacob entrar al granero, repentinamente se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaban Jareth y ella. Ella podía sentir el aliento cálido de Jareth en la cara.

Jacob pareció inseguro por un minuto y miró a Jareth y después a Sarah, pero luego sonrio. "Estuve preocupado cuando no vi a los animales alimentados esta mañana. Pero Mama dijo que usted estaba dormida." Él sonrió con calidez. "Eso es maravilloso".

"¿No es así?" Jareth contestó bruscamente antes de que Sarah pudiese hacerlo.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

Sarah sintió la tensión y se movió de entre medio de los dos hombres. "Jacob, tengo algo que mostrarle"

Jacob miró a Jareth por un momento antes de seguir a Sarah quien se había encaminado hacia uno de las casillas de los caballos.

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Jacob al acercarse a la casilla. "¡Esta comiendo!"

Sarah asintió con felicidad. "No me había dado cuenta hasta que Ja-Padre me lo dijo.  Usted encontró a nuestro caballo. Padre lo alimentó con una zanahoria y ahora él esta comiendo".

Jacob sonrió ampliamente. "Esto es maravilloso, realmente no quería acabar con él. Es un animal tan hermoso". Jacob se volteó hacia Jareth quien estaba al otro lado de Sarah. Jacob notó una tensión extraña y muy diferente en el aire. Suficiente como para tocarla. "Estoy seguro de que usted deseara tener su caballo de vuelta"

Jareth asintio. "Me gustaría tenerlo de regreso, pero no tengo dinero que darle por su alimentación. Tan pronto como sea físicamente capaz, deseo ayudar en la granja a cambio de su alimento y por ayudarnos a mi hija y a m

Jacob levantó las cejas y la mandíbula de Sarah se cayo. ¿Jareth, el Rey de los Goblin estaba ofreciéndose a realizar trabajo físico? ¿Estaría todavía enfermo?

Lo que sorprendió aun más a Sarah fue la manera en que Jareth se movió inesperadamente más cerca de ella y colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Era un gesto extremadamente posesivo más que uno paternal y Jacob pareció notarlo.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta. "Fui enviado a decirle que el desayuno esta listo. ¿Le ayudo a terminar las labores?"

"No, esta bien. Casi he terminado. Estaremos allí dentro de poco", le dijo Sarah.

Jacob cabeceó y se fue sin decir otra palabra. Fue sólo después de que desapareció del granero que Jareth quitó su brazo de alrededor de Sarah.

"Danarra", él dijo sencillamente.

"¿Qué?"

"El caballo necesita un nombre, ¿no es así? Será Danarra. Dan para abreviar" él sonrió, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sarah vertió la comida para las vacas en una tinaja de latón y luego miro a Jareth. "¿Qué significa?"

"Obstinado. Perfecto para el caballo que no se movió cuando lo necesitamos para escapar. El caballo que no comía." Jareth caminó hacia el caballo bayo y lo observo mientras lentamente comía su heno.

Sarah sonrió "Pienso que es perfecto. Obstinado, justo como su dueño".

-.--.--.--.-

Jacob se encaminó hacia la casa para encontrar a su madre sola en la cocina juntando los últimos platos con comida para el desayuno. "¿Necesita algo de ayuda, Mama?"

"Si pudieras traer el plato de tocino y salchichas seria maravilloso"

Jacob asintió y caminó a la pequeña y vieja mesa de madera de la cocina, pero su madre se paró delante de él.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Jacob?"

Jacob frunció el ceño. El nunca podía ocultar nada de su madre. "Sólo es algo que paso entre Sarah y su padre en el granero"

"Oh, no, ¿estaban peleando de nuevo?" Preguntó ella.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. "No, justo lo contrario. Había algo extraño en el aire. No estoy seguro de si sólo estoy viendo cosas"

"¿Qué tipo de cosas piensas que viste?" Ella balanceó el plato de bizcochos en su brazo y miro a su hijo con cuidado.

Jacob abrió la boca para hablar, pero la puerta se abrió y Sarah y Jareth entraron.

La señora Henry sonrió al ver a Sarah. "Bien, buenos días, querida. Nos habíamos preocupado cuando no vimos a los animales alimentados"

"No necesitaba preocuparse. Sólo me quedé dormida. Lo siento" Ella le sonrió dulcemente a Jacob, y él, encontrando su sonrisa contagiosa, le devolvió la sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Jareth se parara más cerca de ella, y pusiera una mano en su hombro.

"Ah, entonces durmió en la noche, ¿no es así?" La señora Henry continuo.

Sarah asintio.

"Bueno, entonces debe tener hambre. Vayan a sentarse en la mesa del comedor"

Sarah sonrió dándole las gracias y Jareth y ella dejaron el cuarto.

La señora Henry y Jacob se miraron uno al otro después que ellos se fueron.

Jareth casi gimió al ver a Elizabeth colocando la mesa. Tan pronto como lo vio, ella dejo lo que hacia y le sonrió con dulzura. Luego se paró junto a silla esperando que Jareth la sacara para que ella pudiera sentarse.

"Buenos días, Jareth", ella ronroneó.

Jareth sintió que Sarah se tensaba bajo su mano.

"Elizabeth". Él cabeceó como saludo. Luego usando su mano sana, retiró una silla para Sarah. Ella le sonrió vacilante mientras se sentaba. Él usó su cadera para empujar la silla un poco para ella. Luego se sentó directamente al lado de Sarah. Notó que Thomas se sentaba en la mesa y lo saludó con una inclinación.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, sin temor de demostrar que estaba muy disgustada. Jareth se había sentado en la esquina de a mesa y había sentado a Sarah a su derecha. El padre de Elizabeth siempre se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa, lo que quería decir que Elizabeth no podría sentarse al lado de Jareth. Y Thomas ya se había sentado enfrente de Jareth al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿No se sentará a mi lado, Jareth?" Ella puso mala cara y luego puso una expresión como si estuviera profundamente herida.

"Me gustaría sentarme al lado de mi hija", le dijo a ella. Él tomó la servilleta blanca de tela y la puso sobre su regazo, en su mente creía que la discusión había concluido.

Elizabeth tenia otras ideas.

"¿Qué haremos hoy día? Es una hermosa mañana de primavera, ¿Se siente usted bastante bien para dar un paseo?"

"Sarah y yo daremos un paseo después del desayuno".

Las cejas de Sarah se elevaron ligeramente ante estas nuevas para ella, pero ella le siguió la corriente.

"Bien, entonces no les importará mi compañía. Podremos ir todos juntos, como una gran familia feliz." Elizabeth sonrio.

Sarah se congeló ante las palabras. La idea de caminar con Jareth y Elizabeth era terrible. Ella supo que Elizabeth probablemente tendría sus manos por todas partes de Jareth, ¿y que haria Jareth? ¿Tendría ella el estómago para observar a Jareth poner sus manos en Elizabeth? Sarah no sabia si honestamente a él le gustaba la muchacha o si había sido parte de su plan para incomodarla.

"No tengo ninguna familia," Jareth prácticamente gruñó, "excepto por mi hija. Aunque disfrute de su compañía, ahora eso se ha terminado. He descuidado a mi hija por demasiado tiempo porque desperdicie un precioso tiempo con ella por estar con usted."

La mandíbula de Elizabeth cayó de la estupefacción. "Yo... pensé que usted, que nosotros... yo pensé que a usted le gustaba".

Jareth inclinó la cabeza, su expresión era de pura insolencia. "Usted pensó mal".

Elizabeth pareció de verdad alterada  por sus palabras mientras se hundía en la silla enfrente de Sarah. Sarah casi sintió pena por ella. Jareth la había usado. ¿Cómo sabría Sarah que él no le haria lo mismo a ella?

La conversación terminó cuando la señora Henry y Jacob entraron al comedor con el ultimo de los platos con comida. "Edgar, la comida esta lista.  Ven a sentarte a la mesa" lo llamo la señora Henry.

Se pudo escuchar que el señor Henry, quien había estado en su estudio, venia caminando con dificultad hacia el comedor usando su bastón. Se sentó lentamente en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado de Jareth. "Buenos días, señor Charles y Sarah. Sarah, luce descansada esta mañana", le sonrió con calidez.

"Lo estoy, gracias"

"Señor Charles, usted también luce mucho mejor"

"Gracias"

"Vaya, esta comida huele bien. Debe ser la cocinera. Ella es tremendamente buena en esto", le dijo a su esposa. Ella sólo agitó su mano y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Eso significa que podemos comer ahora?" preguntó Thomas. "Porque me muero de hambre, Papa. He estado sentado aquí desde las 6 en punto".

Sarah se rió "Me temo que sea probablemente mi culpa que estemos comiendo a las 8. Yo me quedé dormida".

"Esta bien, señorita Charles. Usted estaba cansada" le dijo Thomas con una sonrisa en que enseñaba todos los dientes. "Usted esta perdonada esta vez, ¡pero la próxima vez comeremos sin usted!"

Todos se rieron en la mesa.

Jacob se sentó al lado de Sarah, para molestia de Jareth. El hombre joven la mimaba, ofreciéndole comida y bebida constantemente y esto irritó sin límite a Jareth.

Elizabeth no habló mucho más de una palabra y empujo la comida por el plato. Pero de tiempo en tiempo fulminaba con la mirada a Sarah.

"Oh, padre, hay algo que debo decirle", le dijo Jacob a mitad  del desayuno.

El señor Henry lo miró y elevó las cejas mientras mascaba un bizcocho.

"El bayo castrado en el granero, ¿el que se estaba adelgazando?"

El señor Henry asintio.

"Bueno, él ha comenzado a comer, y es gracias al señor Charles"

El señor Henry tragó su comida. "¿Cómo es eso?" Brindó su atención a Jareth. "¿Sabe algo acerca de este caballo que nosotros no sabemos?"

Jareth bajó su tenedor a la mesa y tragó el tocino que estaba masticando "Danarra parece ser bastante obstinado, me temo. Una vez que me reconoció, comenzó a comer"

"Bien, alabado sea el Señor. Esperaba no tener que matarlo. Es un animal hermoso. Me recuerda a los de Doc. Hiller. Bien constituido, pero con un aspecto elegante al mismo tiempo.

Jareth sólo cabeceo.

"El señor Charles desea tenerlo de vuelta", continuó Jacob.

"¡Bien, por supuesto! Él le pertenece. Tenemos suficiente con los propios, de todas maneras. Esperemos que puedas terminar de domar algunos de los potros de dos años, para así poder venderlos al final de la estación, Jacob "

Jacob asintio. "Sí, sólo tengo que entrenar a dos más"

"Bien, tendremos que discutir el pago del alimento de su caballo, señor Charles. Tuvimos una mala temporada de heno el año pasado, y no pudimos cortar tanto heno como usualmente lo hacemos. El pasto esta demasiado tierna ahora para ponérsela a los caballos. Ellos se irían a pique, así que  tenemos que mantenerlos con heno, el cual tenemos que comprar"

"Eso es lo que quería mencionarle, padre. El señor Charles se ofreció a ayudar en la granja cuando sea físicamente capaz"

"Cualquier cosa que se requiera", Jareth interrumpió "Esta familia ha sido muy generosa y amable en recoger a dos extraños. Mientras que mi hija ha estado haciendo su parte, me gustaría hacer la mía"

"Bueno, no veo ningún problema con eso. Siempre podemos usar a otro hombre en la casa. Me temo que yo no puedo hacer mucho", dijo el señor Henry, dando golpecitos con su bastón en el lugar vacío donde deberían estar su pierna y su pie. "Y no tenemos dinero para contratar ayuda este año. Necesitamos a alguien que salga a cazar con nosotros. Thomas puede asear las casillas de los caballos para que el señor Charles corte madera y te ayude, Jacob, con las reparaciones en la casa y en el granero. De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato, señor Charles"

Jareth asintio.

-.--.--.-

Jacob caminó hacia Sarah, mientras Jareth hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a la señora Henry a transportar los platos sucios a la cocina. Jareth había estado aliviado cuando Elizabeth se excusó para ir a trabajar en el vestido que estaba haciendo.

"¿Esta usted bien, Sarah? No dijo mucho en el desayuno y no comiste mucho", le preguntó Jacob. Ella estaba cerca de uno de los libreros mirando algunos pedazos de la historia de la familia Henry.

"No tenia mucha hambre y tenia cosas en la mente", le dijo ella. No era una mentira. No había tenido mucha hambre. Ella todavía estaba muy ocupada intentando resolver si Jareth la estaba usando o no.

Jacob se apoyó en la estantería detrás de ella. "¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Alguna en que yo podría ayudarle? Siempre estoy listo para escuchar. Usted lo sabe, ¿no es así?"

Sarah bajó la cabeza. "Sí, lo sé. Gracias", ella murmuro. Ella sintió que unos dedos cálidos tocaban su barbilla y Jacob la levantó con cuidado para verla a los ojos.

"Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Jareth entró a la habitación para encontrar a Jacob con su mano en la cara de Sarah y se puso blanco de ira. El plato resbaló de su mano al piso y se rompió esparciendo porcelana blanca en todas direcciones.

El fuerte ruido sobresaltó tanto a Sarah como a Jacob, quien se volteó a mirar que había sucedido.

"¿Señor Charles, se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó la señora Henry. Ella entró precipitadamente al cuarto para encontrarlo mirando el plato destrozado en el piso.

"Estoy bien... se resbaló de mi mano." Él la miró excusándose. No había querido dejar caer el plato, pero no había esperado ver a Jacob tocando a Sarah.

"Quizás se ha presionado usted demasiado pronto. Deberemos esperar un poco antes de que usted eche una mano", le dijo ella. "Sarah, querida, ¿le importaría traer la escoba y la cubeta para limpiar esto?"

"Para nada. Iré por ellas". Sarah desapareció de la habitación, así como la señora Henry quien equilibraba unos cuantos platos en sus brazos y regresaba a la cocina como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiese pasado.

Jacob se rascó la cabeza con un suspiro y luego caminó hacia Jareth. "¿Usted no se cortó, no es así?", le preguntó con verdadero interés.

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon y dio un paso acercándose al joven, sin preocuparse de que estaba aplastando los pedazos del plato con sus botas. Se irguió en toda su estatura y miro a Jacob directamente a los ojos.

"Aunque comprendo que usted solamente quiere ayudar a Sarah, es innecesario".  Su tono era helado. "Ella y yo hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias, y **yo** solo la confortaré ¿Entendido?"

Jacob arrugó el entrecejo.

"Usted debería hacer bien en recordar que ella es **mía" **Jareth se volteó y se fue en busca de Sarah dejando a Jacob a solas y mudo de asombro.

-.--.--.-

La señora Henry encontró a Jacob mirando por la puerta trasera. Ella supo que él estaba mirando a Sarah y a su padre. Ella los había escuchado ir afuera después de que Sarah limpió los restos del palto.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Jacob? Siempre sé que hay algo malo cuando estás tan silencioso."

Jacob agachó la cabeza. "Es solamente algo que dijo el señor Charles..." su voz se acalló hasta quedar en silencio.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Es obvio que algo que te ha alterado". Ella dejó los platos por un momento y dio toda su atención a su hijo mayor.

Jacob suspiró. "Él me dijo que sabia que yo quería ayudar a Sarah, pero que no era necesario. Me dijo que ellos dos habían resuelto sus diferencias y que él solo la confortaría. Eso fue tan raro. Quiero decir él es su padre, después de todo. Él quiere consolarla y protegerla. Pero fueron sus siguientes palabras las que me sacaron un poco de balance."

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

Jacob giro para encararla. Una mirada de confusión y angustia apareció en su rostro. "Él me dijo que yo 'debería hacer bien en recordar que ella es **suya**'."

"Bien, por supuesto que es suya. Ella es su hija. Obviamente él esta interesado en protegerla y él no ha aprendido a confiar en ti aun". La señora Henry sonrió "Tu has demostrado interés en la muchacha y estoy segura de que eso lo pone incomodo. Ella es su única hija, y lo único que le queda de su esposa. Dejarla ir, me imagino que no será fácil para él"

"Pero la forma en que lo dijo, Mama. Él actuaba como si ella fuera de su propiedad...", él miró a su madre a los ojos. "Casi como si ella fuera su mujer". _Como si él estuviera enamorado de ella..._

La señora Henry frunció el ceño "¿Qué estás diciendo, Jacob"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Yo puedo estar muy equivocado acerca de todo esto y probablemente lo estoy. Yo disfruto de la compañía de ella y tal vez veo cosas que no están allí. No te preocupes, me doy cuenta que no es el señor Charles. Soy yo. Tengo unas pocas labores que terminar. Regresaré por un emparedado por la tarde", dio una rápida mirada a su madre y dejó la cocina.

La señora Henry arrugó el ceño y luego caminó hacia la puerta trasera para observar a Jareth y a Sarah caminando alejándose hacia los bosques que los rodeaban. Ya eran dos veces que Jacob sentía que algo andaba mal. Ella dejó salir un suspiro profundo... Quizás si lo había.


	17. Temor a la Oscuridad

Nota del Autor: Gracias especiales a mi asombrosa beta, Scattered Logic. ¿Qué seria de mi historia sin ella? ¡Llena de errores y con comas faltantes! Tambien gracias a The Hooded Crow y a Lady Jaime por su apoyo.

"Consecuencias Inesperadas"

Escrito por Cormak3032 – Traducido por BlazeVein 

****

**Capitulo 17: "Temor a la Oscuridad..."**

****

_Where do we go to stop remembering?_

_Where do we go to start again?_

_It's a fear of the dark she's feeding, through her tears as her heart despairs_

_And it tears her apart revealing, every piece, every part is scared_

_It's a fear of the dark she's feeding, in her mind it's beyond compare_

_For there's no turning back, no leaving, while her fear of the dark is there_

_"Fear of the Dark" Bob Catley_

Sarah no estaba del todo sorprendida de escuchar a la mañana siguiente la lluvia golpear contra su ventana. Ella suspiró y decidió que probablemente debería ir a alimentar a los animales. No iba a ser divertido con la lluvia, pero sabia que debía hacerse.

Ella se vistió rápidamente en uno de los dos únicos vestidos limpios que tenia. Los otros necesitaban arreglarse ya que estaban demasiado pequeños en algunas partes.

Jareth no hizo una aparición sorpresa esa mañana y ella se descubrió ligeramente decepcionada. Aunque todavía Jareth la irritaba a veces, ella había esperado su compañía.

Ella alimentó sola a los animales. Trabajar adentro del granero no era tan malo, pero los cerdos, vacas y algunas de las cabras estaban en el exterior, lo que quería decir que ella tendría que arrastrar cubos pesados por el fango bajo la lluvia torrencial. Para cuando terminó, ella estaba empapada y temblando.

Jacob había estado juntando leña en el cobertizo cuando vio a Sarah caminando hacia la casa.

"Hermoso día, ¿no es así?" Le sonrió desde debajo de un sombrero amplio de color gris. El lucia tan empapado como ella lo estaba. La única cosa que estaba seca era la madera que él acarreaba y que había envuelto una especie de arpillera.

"Sencillamente encantador. Espero que no dure mucho." Ella le abrió la puerta y él sonrió agradeciendo mientras llevaba la madera a la casa.

"Nunca puede decirse en esta época del año. Tuvimos una primavera bastante seca el año pasado así-" Jacob se detuvo sobre sus pasos al entrar a la cocina.

El señor Charles estaba allí de pie, con una mano en sus caderas, y la otra a su lado sujetando flojamente una manta. Él miro airadamente a Jacob.

"Señor Charles", dijo Jacob tocándose el sombrero en saludo.

La señora Henry y Elizabeth se voltearon a observar la escena mientras preparaban el desayuno. Ellie y Abby siguieron haciendo biscochos como si nada interesante hubiera pasado.

Jareth estaba bien consciente de que no estaba solo. "Jacob". Él cabeceo.

Jareth se volteó a ver a Sarah quien estaba goteando agua por toda la cocina. "Traje una manta para ti, y el señor Henry encendió el fuego. Ven a calentarte antes de que te resfríes". Él abrió la manta lo mejor que pudo usando un solo brazo y cubrió con ella la figura temblorosa de Sarah.

"Sarah, debería cambiarse de vestido, antes de que se siente junto al fuego. Las ropas mojadas no le ayudaran mucho". Le dijo la señora Henry.

"El único otro vestido limpio que tengo esta demasiado pequeño en los brazos y temo rasgarlo," le dijo Sarah.

"Me temo que el clima me impedirá lavar ropa y colgarla hoy día". Dijo la señora Henry. "Elizabeth puede arreglar el vestido para usted después del desayuno"

La mandíbula de Elizabeth cayo. "Pero Mama, estoy trabajando en mi vestido azul"

"Tienes muchos vestidos, puedes esperar y terminar el vestido azul _después_ de arreglar el de Sarah," dijo la señora Henry con firmeza.

Elizabeth fulminó a Sarah con la mirada.

"Mientras tanto, puedes venir a sentarte junto al fuego", le dijo Jareth. Miró a Jacob mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sarah y la guiaba por la habitación.

Jacob los observó irse antes de voltearse hacia su madre y su hermana. "Traje más leña desde el cobertizo. Esta debería ser suficiente para el desayuno y para el almuerzo. Traeré algo más después, antes de la cena"

La señora Henry dejó a Elizabeth cocinando los huevos y fue hacia su hijo. "Gracias, Jacob. El clima se ha puesto horrible, ¿no es asi?"

"Si. Esperemos que aclare para la tarde o después. No puedo pintar los marcos de las ventanas con la lluvia."

"No, no podrás. ¿Por qué no vas arriba y te cambias antes de que te resfríes también? El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco"

Jacob asintió y puso la leña en una caja no lejos de la estufa.

Elizabeth podía sentir que le hervía la sangre. Jareth había estado en la cocina de pie un rato mientras esperaba a Sarah y él ni siquiera la había mirado ni hablado en el intertanto. Oh, y la manera en que puso su brazo alrededor de Sarah al conducirla por el cuarto. ¡Y su madre diciéndole que tenia que arreglar el vestido de Sarah!

Elizabeth podía sentir que la cara le enrojecía de ira. Ella oyó un chisporroteo y bajo la vista para ver que el huevo que estaba cocinando estaba listo. Ella sonrió con malicia, teniendo de repente una idea malévola. Ella miró a su madre y notó que ella estaba demasiado ocupada desenvolviendo la madera que Jacob había traído para prestarle atención. Sonriendo, ella puso su plan en acción.

-.--.--.--.--

Sarah bajó su rostro sobre la manta que sostenía alrededor de ella, mientras se sentaba en el suelo enfrente de la chimenea, Jareth la sorprendió al sentarse a su lado.

"¿Un poco más seca?" Él preguntó.

"Un poqqqquito". Sus dientes le castañetearon mientras hablaba y Jareth frunció el ceño.

Sarah observó mientras él se levantaba del piso y subía las escaleras desapareciendo.

El regresó un rato después para encontrar que había bajado su barbilla sobre el pecho mientras tiritaba. Cuidadosamente, él puso otra manta sobre sus hombros.

Sarah brincó y luego miró la manta que él le había dado. Ella frunció el ceño. "Jareth, este es el edredón de tu cama"

El sonrio. "Lo sé. Pero tu lo necesitas mucho más que mi cama ahora". Luego se sentó en una silla cercana.

Sarah lo observó por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a las llamas que se arremolinaban en la chimenea de ladrillos enfrente de ella. Ella nunca llegaría a entenderlo.

-.--.--.--.--

Para cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Sarah ya se sentía un poco mejor. Aunque todavía necesitaba secarse, su vestido ya no estaba tan saturado de agua como lo estaba más temprano. Jareth la escoltó a la mesa y ambos se sentaron mientras la señora Henry y Elizabeth traían el desayuno.

Como siempre, Thomas ya estaba sentada a la mesa, con la servilleta en su regazo y un tenedor y un cuchillo de mantequilla en cada mano, mientras esperaba con impaciencia empezar a comer.

Sarah le sonrió mientras Jareth la ayudaba a tomar asiento. "Realmente amas el desayuno, ¿no es asi?"

Thomas asintio. "Es una de mis horas favoritas del día. Mis otra horas favoritas son el desayuno y el almuerzo"

Sara se rio.

Después de unos minutos, todos llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa.

Sarah se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta y llenó su plato de bizcochos, tocino y salchichas.

"¿Estás alimentando a un ejército, Sarah?" Jareth la embromo.

"Estoy hambrienta". Ella frunció el ceño y miro alrededor. "¿No he tomado demasiado, o si?"

La señora Henry negó con la cabeza. "Usted tome todo lo que quiera, niña. Usted comió como un pajarito la semana pasada".

Sarah sonrió y cortó su huevo usando su cuchillo y probó un bocado. Ella súbitamente comenzó a ahogarse y a toser. Los ojos comenzaron a llorarle mientras ella se golpeaba el pecho y comenzaba a atragantarse.

Jareth y Jacob se pusieron ambos de pie con alarma. Jareth le alcanzó un vaso de agua y pareció muy preocupado.

Ella lo recibió y se lo tomó rápidamente.

Elizabeth bajó la cabeza y sonri

Sarah tosió un par de veces más y se sentó hacia atrás en su silla. Ella limpió sus lágrimas y soltó un suspiro profundo.

Jareth se sentó, así como Jacob cuando se dieron cuenta que ella estaba bien.

"¿Sarah, que sucedio?" Le preguntó la señora Henry con preocupación.

"Tenia... demasiada pimienta"

"Usted tendrá que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que le coloque", la señora Henry la previno. "Usted podría haber muerto ahogada".

"Pero no recuerdo haberle puesto pimienta a mi comida. Rara vez la uso". Ella tosió de nuevo, su garganta estaba seca e irritada.

"Quizás no lo recuerda porque estaba muy ocupada apilando comida en su plato", le dijo Thomas con la boca llena de comida.

El sonido de vajilla golpeando porcelana llenó el aire cuando la señora Henry bajó su tenedor bruscamente sobre su plato. "Thomas Edgar Henry, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes hablas con la boca llena?"

"Lo siento, Mama", él le dijo, con la boca todavía llena de comida.

La señora Henry gruño.

Sarah sintió que una mano se deslizaba con gentileza sobre la suya. Era tibia y reconfortante. Ella se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a Jareth cuando reconoció el cuero suave de sus guantes.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", le susurró con suavidad.

Ella asintió "Creo que si" ella sintió que la mano de él apretaba la suya antes de retirarla. Sarah hizo a un lado su huevo y se conformó con tomar un bizcocho.

Jareth la observó para asegurarse que el episodio no se repetiría y cuando no fue así, él regresó su atención a su propia comida. Él comió en silencio y escuchó a los otros hablar. El señor Henry habló de las noticias de la tentativa de los británicos para asegurarse más territorio en Boston. La señora Henry le dijo que no hablara de política en la mesa. Ellos comentaron acerca del clima y otras tonterías y Jareth se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Él miró a Elizabeth quien estaba cortando delicadamente su huevo y llevándosela a la boca. Ella le sonrió dulcemente cuando lo atrapó mirándola.

Él miró a Sarah quien repentinamente parecía haber perdido el apetito y estaba empujando los restos de su comida por el plato. Ella apenas había comido. Unas pocas mordidas de biscocho y la mitad de una salchicha. Entonces recordó algo. Elizabeth había sido quien le dio el huevo a Sarah y ella había sido particularmente firme de que ella tuviera uno en particular. Se sintió lleno de ira.

-.--.--.--.-

Jacob y Sarah jugaron una partida de ajedrez por un rato para combatir el aburrimiento. La lluvia no había parado y no había mucho que pudieran hacer adentro o afuera con ese clima. La señora Henry estaba volviéndolos locos a todos, haciéndoles mover una mano o un pie para quitar el polvo o fregar los pisos.

Después de que la partida terminó, Sarah se sentó cerca del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Jareth estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un periódico y Sarah supo que él no estaba feliz de que ella pasara tiempo con Jacob. Aun había tensión entre los dos hombres y Sarah deseó que terminaran con lo que fuera que sucedía entre ellos.

Elizabeth bajó las escaleras un rato después. Ella arrojó una ropa a Sarah.

"Terminé tu estúpido vestido", le dijo a Sarah y dejó la habitación sin otra palabra.

Sarah frunció el ceño y recogió el vestido. Ella miró a Jareth quien tenia una pierna sobre el brazo de la silla. Él bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo y la miro.

"Me voy a colocar esto. El vestido que llevo todavía esta húmedo," le dijo a él.

Él asintió despacio y la observó mientras ella se levantaba de la silla y luego volvió a la lectura de su periódico.

Al cabo de un rato, Jareth dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa de madera junto a él. Luego echó un vistazo al reloj del abuelo al pie de la escalera. Sintió como si Sarah se hubiese ido por demasiado tiempo. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió lentamente hacia arriba. Levantó su mano y golpeó con gentileza en la puerta de Sarah.

"¿Sarah, estas ahí? Hace tiempo que te fuiste. ¿Esta todo bien?"

Una voz enfadada y alterada le contesto. "No, no todo esta bien. No voy a salir de esta habitación"

Jareth frunció el ceño. "¿Qué ocurre?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jareth salto hacia atrás ligeramente sorprendido. La cara de Sarah estaba enrojecida de rabia, pero aparte de eso no vio nada malo.

"No veo por qué estás disgustada"

"Eso es porque yo lo cubri", ella resoplo. Ella sujetaba un pedazo de tela, y fue entonces que Jareth notó el mantón de color crema que tenia sobre los hombros y que sujetaba como si la vida le fuera en ello.

"No puede ser tan malo como lo haces ver. Déjame ver"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Sarah...," él ronroneó suavemente. Se le acercó un paso. "¿Qué es lo que sientes la necesidad de cubrir?"

"Ella lo arruino... lo arruinó totalmente y yo sé que lo hizo a propósito", le dijo Sarah.

Jareth frunció el ceño recordando como Elizabeth le había arrojado el vestido a Sarah. "¿Elizabeth le hizo algo a tu vestido?"

Sarah se abrió el mantón con ira. "Vaya, ¿pues tu que piensas?"

Los ojos de Jareth inmediatamente bajaron a donde Sarah sabia que ellos lo harían y ella enrojecio. Ella se cubrió de nuevo con rapidez.

"No luce tan mal", él le dijo, intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

"¡Pfft, sí, claro! Se suponía que ella arreglaría mi vestido y lo haría un _poquito_ más grande, pero en vez de eso ella le agregó pedazos suplementarios de tela, de manera que es como 4 tallas demasiado grandes. ¡Ahora puedo encajar una ballena conmigo en este vestido! ¡Es enorme! ¡ No puedo andar por ahí en esto!"

Los ojos de Jareth cayeron sobre el mantón. El vestido le había brindado una visión encantadora de la elevación de sus senos y se sintió decepcionado de que no pudo verlos más tiempo.

"Aunque esta grande en algunos lugares menos deseables, yo diría que ajusta perfectamente en un lugar"

Sarah se ruborizó intensamente e hizo atrás la urgencia de abofetearlo. Él todavía no retiraba su vista de su pecho. Miraba fijamente el mantón como si aun pudiera ver lo que estaba oculto debajo. "¡Ugh, eres un hombre tan típico!" Le dijo Sarah y ella agarró mas firmemente el mantón.

Jareth se rió entre dientes suavemente y finalmente levantó la vista a sus ojos. "Soy un varón, Sarah, y no siempre es fácil resistirse a mirar a una mujer hermosa cuando esta enfrente de ti". Jareth observó el rubor de Sarah hacerse más profundo y él se preguntó de donde habría salido ese comentario. Aclaró su garganta. "Quizás sea mejor un cambio de escenario. Veré si puedo conseguirnos un abrigo para ir al granero sin mojarnos"

"¿Por qué al granero?" preguntó ella, luciendo confundida.

"Podríamos usar el tiempo para atender a Danarra. Darle una buena cepillada y tal vez llegar a conocernos el uno al otro un poco mejor". Sus ojos bajaron a su mantón por un momento y luego volvieron a sus ojos.

Sarah lo miro vacilante. Ella no estaba segura de si le gustaba la idea de Jareth y ella solos en el granero. ¿Y si él intentaba manipularla? ¿Y si él la hería y ella no podía manejarlo? ¿O si en realidad ella llegaba gustarle? "¿Cómo sé que no te aprovecharas de mi?, ella preguntó cautelosamente.

"¿Realmente no piensas muy bien de ti misma, no es asi?"

La mandíbula de Sarah cayó. "Bueno, yo sólo decía..."

"Todavía no confías en mi". Por un momento él pareció herido y luego una mascara de fría indiferencia aparecio.

"No me has dado razón para ello", ella replico.

"Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad de probártelo. Te doy mi palabra de que no me aprovecharé de ti. Simplemente busco tu compañía y una oportunidad de trabajar en nuestra amistad, nada más"

Sarah se quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿Podría ella confiar en él después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? Sin embargo, si ella no le daba una oportunidad de probárselo, ellos nunca llegarían a ninguna parte. Ella se mordió el labio. "Esta bien. Déjame ver si puedo encontrar un cinturón o algo para este vestido"

Jareth sonrió levemente. Aun si ella no le permitía mirarla, teniéndola toda para él prevendría que otros ojos masculinos entrometidos miraran lo que era suyo.

-.--.--.--.--

La lluvia continuaba azotando el techo de madera del granero mientras Jareth y Sarah trabajaban cada uno en un flanco diferente de Dan. El caballo castrado estaba parado pacientemente y masticaba feliz el heno que Jareth le había dado.

"Le gusta que lo mimen". Sarah sonrió mientras trabajaba en los enredos de las crines de Dan con un peine.

"Sin lugar a dudas el caballo no ha tenido una buena cepillada en mucho tiempo. No con esta cantidad de suciedad que sigue saliendo de su pelaje." Jareth le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Jacob dijo que los primeros días él no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Encuentro extraño la manera en que se comportó bien con nosotros. Él era obstinado, pero no violento. Y ahora se comporta muy bien."

Jareth dejó de cepillar por un momento y frunció el ceño ante el nombre que Sarah menciono.

Ella se dio cuenta que él se había detenido y alzó la vista hacia él. "¿Que?", preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y siguió cepillando. "Nada"

Sarah suspiro. "Va a llevarme una eternidad desenredar esta maraña. Debería cortarle las crines"

Dan resopló en su heno y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

"Pienso que no le gusta esa idea". Le dijo Jareth.

"Bueno, Dan, tal vez si hubieras sido un poco más cooperativo, no estarías en esta situación", le dijo Sarah al caballo. Dan resopló de nuevo.

El silencio llenó el granero a excepción de los sonidos del cepillo sobre el pelaje de Dan, de la peineta que entraba en las crines, y un ocasional resoplido, relincho y otros ruidos del animal.

"Así que, ¿Tienes un color favorito o algo asi?"

Jareth levantó la cabeza y miró a Sarah. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Un color favorito"

"¿Un color favorito de que?" Él pareció perplejo.

Sarah suspiro. "¿Siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?"

"Disculpa si no entiendo lo que me estás preguntando"

"Estoy intentando tener una pequeña charla contigo. Cuando las personas se conocen e intentan hacerse amigos, normalmente se preguntan lo que les gusta y lo que les disgusta. Color favorito, canción favorita, comida favorita. Cosas asi"

"Ah, ya veo. Tu deseas aprender más acerca de mi"

"Si"

"¿También se me permite hacer preguntas?", le preguntó Jareth, con una ceja más arqueada que la otra.

Sarah se encogió de hombros. "Seguro, ¿por qué no?"

"Mi color favorito..." Jareth colocó el cepillo en el lomo de Dan y pensó cuidadosamente. "Creo que nunca pensé en eso antes"

"Oh, vamos. ¡Todos tiene un color favorito! ¿Hay algún cierto color de ropas que prefieres usar sobre otra? ¿Te gusta decorar de un color determinado?"

"Bueno, siempre fui aficionado a vestirme en colores oscuros. Generalmente negro. Y me gusta el color rojo"

Sarah siguió trabajando en la maraña de crines de Dan mientras preguntaba. "¿Por qué el color rojo?"

"El color de la sangre". Jareth sonrió con burla. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se ri de la expresión de Sarah. "¿No es eso lo que esperabas escuchar?", le preguntó Jareth. "Sólo estaba bromeando". El se reclinó despacio contra la pared de la casilla. "Me gusta el rojo por una razón diferente. Cuando era un niño, me perdí en el interior del Laberinto. Ya vi esa sonrisa en tu cara y ya puedes irla quitando", Jareth la embromo.

Sarah se rió entre dientes. "Lo siento, es sólo que la idea de que _tu_ estuviste perdido en el Laberinto... no parece posible".

"Bueno, eso sucedio. **Una vez**. Me aparté del castillo y me extravié bastante. Descubrí algo que no había previsto. Sepultado profundamente en el Laberinto había un jardín"

"¿Qué tipo de jardín?"

"Un jardín de rosas, extendiéndose todo lo que la vista podía alcanzar. Lo interesante era que no podía verse desde el castillo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estaba a punto de decirlo, Señorita Impaciencia". Él sonrió juguetonamente. "Estaba oculto por la magia y yo había tropezado con su entrada encantada por pura suerte. Yo estaba muy excitado a causa de eso y fue un hallazgo increíble para mi"

Jareth alejó la mirada y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. "Cuando yo era un niño, escuché un cuento sobre el amor de mi abuela por las rosas. Mi abuelo le dio un jardín inmenso lleno de ellas como un regalo de aniversario. Se dice que mi abuela las atendía diariamente y que ellas florecieron bajo su cuidado. Encontrar este jardín perdido fue una cosa maravillosa para mí, porque ella murió antes de que yo naciera". Jareth suspiró y su sonrisa se desvanecio. "Pero como el niño tonto que era, se lo conté a mi padre y él inmediatamente lo destruyo"

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "¡Oh, no! ¿Pero por que? ¿Acaso él no estaba feliz de saber que tu habías descubierto el jardín perdido de tu abuela?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

"Eso solo lo hizo querer destruirlo aun más. Eso y el hecho de que mi padre odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada con la belleza, a excepción de las mujeres." Jareth se aclaró la garganta y sintió que había dicho más que suficiente. "Pero me gusta el rojo a causa de las rosas. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

Sarah encontró difícil de recordar su propio color favorito después de oír la corta historia de Jareth. Ella se preguntó se había sido muy dura con Jareth en el pasado. Parecía que él había tenido también un pasado difícil, si su padre tenia aversión por su propia madre y si había destruido algo que Jareth aparentemente había amado. La perturbaba imaginar a Jareth de niño y su padre destruyendo algo que él amaba. Tan curiosa como había estado de saberla, Sarah ahora guardaría su curiosidad para otro día.

"Tengo tres colores favoritos. Azul, verde y púrpura"

"¿Por qué tres?" Preguntó Jareth.

"No lo se. Pienso que me gustan esos colores porque ellos tienen que ver con la fantasía. Dragones, criaturas míticas, son colores interesantes, colores reconfortantes. Agradables a la vista"

Jareth asintió y se movió hacia delante para recoger el cepillo.

"Tu cantas, ¿no es asi?", le preguntó Sarah.

"Sí, lo hago. En ocasiones", le dijo Jareth.

"¿Quién te enseñó a cantar?"

"Nadie me enseño. Yo nací con el talento"

"Bueno, perdóname", Sarah dijo, levantando una ceja.

Jareth ignoro a propósito su sarcasmo. "¿Y tu cantas?"

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "Oh, Dios, no"

"¿Por qué no? Tu tienes una voz encantadora al hablar, seguramente tu voz al cantar también es agradable"

"Je, tal vez agradable para una persona sorda", ella bromeo. "Amo la música, pero no puedo cantar"

"Es una lástima"

"¿Tienes alguna comida favorita?"

"Soy muy aficionado a un estofado del Reino Élfico. Olvide el nombre. Es difícil de pronunciar. ¿Y cuál es la tuya?"

"Me gusta comer las cosas típicas que a los adolescentes de mi edad. Comida chatarra, pizza, hamburguesas, pollo"

"Me temo que no conozco ninguna de esas cosas, a excepción del pollo".

"Esta bien. Yo no conozco ese estofado que mencionaste"

"Si no sabemos de lo que el otro esta hablando, ¿cuál es el propósito de hacer tales preguntas?"

"Porque cuando quieres llegar a conocer a alguien, es bueno conocer sus gustos y sus aversiones. Algunas de esas cosas los han hecho lo que son"

"¿Es incorrecto que te pregunte si tienes un pretendiente esperándote allá en el mundo mortal... en tu tiempo?" Jareth le preguntó dejando quieto el cepillo.

Sarah apartó la mirada por un momento.

"Si te he ofendido..."

"No lo has hecho. No tengo un pretendiente esperando por mí cuando regrese a casa. Él... me... él rompió conmigo"

"¿Rompió contigo?" Jareth frunció el ceño ante la expresión.

"Si, él prefirió a otra chica en vez de a mi"

"Lo siento", Jareth le dijo, aunque él no mostró ninguna compasión.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sientas. Él era un imbécil por el que me preocupe demasiado. La historia de mi vida, ¿sabes?. Me intereso por una persona y ellos me hacen daño " Ella regresó su atención a las crines de Dan. "No sé por qué eso aun me molesta"

Ella levantó la vista y él se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Te espera una novia cuando vuelvas a casa?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza.

"¿No?"

"Hubo unas pocas en el pasado, pero ninguna funciono"

"¿Cuántas son unas pocas? Si tu eres un Fae, entonces probablemente eres inmortal. Debe haber habido un poco más que unas cuantas", Sarah se rió temblorosa.

"Fallo en ver cómo el decirte el número de mujeres con que he dormido pueda ayudar a nuestra amistad"

Sarah bajó la cabeza. "Lo lamento. Fue en verdad inapropiado de mi parte el preguntar. Solo sentí curiosidad"

"Esta bien. En realidad sólo fueron unas pocas. Solamente tres. Mi vida no me ha permitido tomar a muchas amantes", Jareth le dijo suavemente.

"Oh..." ella suspiró, medio aliviada por su respuesta. "Probablemente voy a golpearme por hacer esta pregunta, pero ¿qué edad tienes?"

Jareth sonrio. "Mi raza no utiliza el sistema de años que usan los mortales, pero yo estoy en mi sexta centuria."

"¿Tienes 500 años de edad?", la mandíbula de Sarah cayo.

Jareth asintio. "Si"

"¿Tu tienes 500 años de edad y no estas casado ni tienes un montón de chiquillos?" Sarah pareció estar escandalizada por hacer esa pregunta. "Lo lamento. No sé dónde están hoy día mis modales. Esa pregunta fue muy grosera de mi parte"

"No estoy ofendido. No he encontrado la mujer apropiada para asentarme, así como tu no has encontrado al hombre apropiado"

"Si, pero yo solamente tengo 17 años. Tu tienes 500"

"Soy inmortal, Sarah. La edad y el tiempo no significan nada para mi. ¿Tienes 17 años?"

Sarah asintio "cumpliré 18 años el 4 de Junio"

"Es muy interesante que los mortales recuerden y conserven la huella del día en que nacieron"

"¿No tienes un cumpleaños?" Ella pareció sorprendida.

"Estoy seguro de que tengo uno, yo nací después de todo. Sólo no he conservado la huella de ello. Dime, ¿cómo son los cumpleaños de los mortales?"

"Bien, depende de la persona. A algunas personas no les gusta celebrar su cumpleaños porque sólo sirve para recordarles que son un año más viejos. Otras personas hacen una fiesta o salen a almorzar o a cenar. Se entregan regalos o al menos una tarjeta. Generalmente también hay una canción de cumpleaños"

"¿Una canción de cumpleaños?" Él pareció confundido.

"Si. Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños a ti." Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Uh, no importa"

Jareth sonrio. Su voz no era tan mala como ella lo hacia parecer. "Interesante"

Sarah sonrio.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo?" Preguntó Jareth.

"Es sólo que no puedo creer que tienes 500 años. Me hace alucinar porque aunque yo sé que no has cambiado ni un poco en los últimos 3 años, todavía luces como si tuvieras treinta y tantos".

Jareth sonrió, pero luego dejó de hacerlo. "Siempre me veré asi. He alcanzado la plena madurez y aparte de que mi cabello crezca más largo o mis hábitos alimenticios sean diferentes, no cambiare. Mientras que tu..." su voz se desvanecio.

"¿Mientras que yo que? Voy a ponerme horrible y voy a morir tarde o temprano. Tu serás hermoso para siempre."

Jareth sonrió con malicia ante sus palabras. "¿Me encuentras atractivo?" Él se inclinó más cerca de Dan y miro a Sarah sobre el lomo del caballo.

"Yo no dije eso", le dijo Sarah. Ella odió sentir que sus mejillas quemaban.

"Ah, pero fue implícito", él sonrio

"Y tu eres en verdad horrible al cambiar el tema y pensar que puedes escaparte. ¿Qué ibas a decir acerca de mi?"

Él le brindó una sonrisa conocedora y luego cogió su barbilla con sus dedos enguantados. "Tu has cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos"

Le dio un vistazo. "Esta más alta, más delgada y supongo que un poco mas madura", la embromó con gentileza. La miro a los ojos, y se puso repentinamente serio. "Pero tu tienes más problemas, más preocupaciones. Veo eso en tus ojos"

Ella se apartó de él y de su mano. "Eso ocurre cuando creces. Ya no soy una niña"

Él la miró con cuidado. "No, tu no eres una niña. ¿Eso es lo que te aproblema? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Sarah?", le preguntó Jareth.

Ella lucio repentinamente incómoda. "Mira, por favor, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?" Ella se movió con nerviosismo y asió el peine encajado en la crin de Dan.

"¿Se trata de tu madre o de mi? ¿Es por algo que pasó aquí? ¿Eso es lo que sueñas por la noche?", él la presiono

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron cuando ella lo empujó para pasar a Dan y dejo con rapidez la casilla. Él la observó correr a una parte lejana del granero, agarrando su vestido grande al desaparecer. Él soltó un suspiro profundo.

-.--.--.-

Ella observó la lluvia caer sin cesar. Si seguía así, ellos necesitarían construir un bote para no ir a la deriva. Sarah estaba demasiado ocupada observando la lluvia caer para notar que Jareth estaba apoyado contra una casilla de caballos, estudiándola. Ella estaba sentada en un tonel de madera, olvidada de todo excepto de la lluvia. Finalmente, ella bajo la cabeza, y notó algo con el rabillo del ojo. Se dio vuelta y miró a Jareth.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estas alli?"

El caminó hacia ella lentamente, su voz fue muy baja. "Suficiente tiempo". Él podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla lastimado otra vez.

El se movió hasta quedar de pie junto a ella, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra flojamente a su lado mientras miraba la lluvia. "Vine a disculparme"

La mandíbula de Sarah cayo. "¿Que?"

Jareth se volteó despacio a verla. "Disculparme, pedir perdón, decir que lo lamento".

"Sé lo que quiere decir una disculpa"

"¿Entonces la aceptas o no?", le preguntó con frialdad.

"Depende de por qué te estas disculpando", ella le dijo levantando el mentón.

"Mi comportamiento inquisitivo. No era mi intención incomodarte." Su voz bajo al mirarla a los ojos "Tienes mis disculpas"

Sarah miro fijamente a Jareth con curiosidad por un momento. Él parecía sincero y había mantenido su palabra. A excepción de su ultima conversación en que él la había presionado demasiado, su tarde con él había sido agradable. "Bien, entonces acepto tus disculpas".

Jareth cabeceo. "Bien", miró afuera hacia la lluvia por un rato y luego miró de nuevo a Sarah. "Probablemente nos hemos perdido el almuerzo y a menos que queramos perdernos también la cena, deberíamos alimentar los animales e irnos a la casa"

Sarah asintio

-.--.--.-

"Ahí están ustedes dos", dijo la señora Henry al ver a Jareth y a Sarah entrar por la parte de atrás a la cocina.

"Estuvimos cepillando a Dan y alimentando a los animales. Mmm, algo huele bien" Sarah sonrio

"Tenemos chuletas de cordero para la cena. Estarán listas como en 15 minutos"

Sarah asintió, y Jareth y ella fueron hacia la sala de estar y casi chocaron con Elizabeth. Sarah frunció el ceño al ver el moretón grande que tenia encima del ojo. "Elizabeth, ¿qué te sucedió?"

"¡Alguien amarró los cordones de mis zapatos juntos y me cai!" Ella grito.

"Nadie amarró tus cordones juntos, Elizabeth, no vayas inventando historias. Si te tropezaste al bajar las escaleras sólo admítelo." Le dijo la señora Henry. "Todos tenemos momentos embarazosos"

"Los tenemos," Elizabeth dijo bajando la voz y mirando directamente a los ojos a Sarah. "Al menos mi momento no fue tumbada en el fango sobre mi estómago en la porqueriza." Elizabeth se apartó el cabello rubio hacia atrás y se alejo.

"¿De que se trataría todo eso?" Sarah le preguntó a Jareth cuando él la escoltó desde la cocina. Luego ella notó la mirada en sus ojos. "¿Tu fuiste el que ató sus zapatos juntos, no es asi?"

"No esperé que ella se cayera y se hiriera, pero no toleraré gente que ofende a los que me imp-..." él terminó abruptamente la frase y comenzó una nueva. "Ella puso pimienta en tu huevo e hizo que tu te atoraras. Te podrías haber lastimado. Tuve que tomar represalias", le dijo a ella.

"¿Cómo sabes que ella hizo eso?"

"Porque ella fue muy insistente de que tu tuvieras un huevo en especial y pareció demasiado satisfecha al sentarse en la mesa"

"Aprecio que veas por mí, pero puedo cuidar de mi misma. No quiero ponerme a su nivel. Obviamente tu le gustas y tu la usaste. ¿Puedes culparla por sentirse disgustada?", le preguntó Sarah.

"Lo que pasó entre ella y yo no te involucra a ti. Ella no tiene ningún derecho a hacerte jugarretas. No lo permitir

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. Él ya había tomado su decisión y no la cambiaria.

--.---.--.-

La cena se arrastró con lentitud para Sarah. Ella tenia muchas cosas en la mente y comer no era una de ellas. Jareth la atendió excesivamente y ella podía decir por la mirada en el rostro de Jacob que él tampoco estaba contento con su falta de apetito.

Ella tomó unos bocados de sus papas, y luego tomando su plato y su vaso se levantó de la mesa. "Gracias por la cena", le dijo a la señora Henry.

"¿No le gustaron las chuletas de cordero?", le preguntó la mujer mayor.

Sarh sacudió la cabeza. "Estaban deliciosas... yo... solamente no tenia mucha hambre. Si usted me excusa". Ella llevó su plato y su vaso a la cocina y puso los vegetales en un cubo para los cerdos y la carne en otro cubo para los perros. Ella puso su plato en el lavadero y, sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno, se dirigió al segundo piso.

Jareth se limpió la boca con la servilleta, y empujando su silla, se puso de pie. "Si ustedes me excusan," dijo él. "Señora Henry, la cena estuvo excelente"

Todos en la mesa observaron cuando Jareth subió las escaleras. La señora Henry y Jacob se miraron uno al otro. El señor Henry comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

--.---.--.-

"¿Sarah, te encuentras bien?" Jareth golpeó a su puerta. Ella parecía estar bien cuando estaban en el granero aunque no había dicho una palabra en la cena y no había comido mucho. "¿Sarah?"

La puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar a Sarah, ella ya se había cambiado su vestido y llevaba puesto un camisón. Ella se apoyó contra la puerta con un suspiro.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", le preguntó él de nuevo.

Francamente, ella no sabia que contestarle. Ella sencillamente se hizo a un lado para que él entrara.

Jareth entró cautelosamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Observó a Sarah pasearse por el cuarto como un animal enjaulado.

Sarah inhalo profundamente mientras se paseaba. Ella tenia que saber la verdad y lo más probable es que Jareth se la diría, incluso si el saberlo le hiciera daño. "Si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirás la verdad?"

Jareth pareció un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. "Por supuesto que si"

"¿Hice algo malo?", ella preguntó suavemente.

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron en confusión. "Sarah, me confundes. Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta. Tu eres la que ha estado callada y no ha comido"

"Debo haber hecho algo que estuvo mal...", ella dijo suavemente mientras se paseaba.

Jareth la observo. "Sarah, no sé de lo que estas hablando"

Ella se detuvo y lo miro. "¿Ellos dijeron algo acerca de mi?"

"¿Quiénes? ¿De quién estas hablando, Sarah?"

"Evan... los soldados"

Jareth frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ella estaba pensando en eso? Ya habían pasado dos semanas o algo así desde que ellos habían estado en el campamento británico.

"¿Hablaban ellos de mi? Debe haber habido algo que yo hice mal"

"Sarah, tienes que estar bromeando" la boca de Jareth se abrió un poco ante su expresión. Ella estaba seria.

"¿Por qué más querría Evan violarme a menos que **_yo_** hubiera hecho algo malo?"

"Sarah, ¿cómo puedes sugerir que fue algo que tu hiciste?" Jareth la miro horrorizado. "**_No_ **fue tu culpa"

Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella alzó la vista hacia él. "Pero tiene que ser... ¿por qué más él querría hacerme daño de tal modo, a menos que yo hubiese hecho algo malo? ¿Lo ofendí de algún modo?" Ella se sentó al final de la cama.

Jareth se dio cuenta que ella estaba temblando. Sus manos se estremecían en su regazo. Sin pensarlo, él se sentó junto a ella y cubrió sus manos con las propias.

"Sarah, Evan era un hombre enfermo y torcido que intentó violarte con el propósito exclusivo de intentar ser ascendido de rango en el ejército británico." Jareth se inclinó hacia delante y la miró a los ojos. "El Coronel Rochester le ordenó violarte y Evan estaba demasiado dispuesto. Hay algunos hombres que disfrutan lastimando a las mujeres cuando tienen la oportunidad. Evan era uno de ellos"

_"¡Todo lo que quieres hacer es lastimarme! ¡TE ODIO!"_

Las palabras enfadadas de Sarah repentinamente hicieron eco a través de la mente de Jareth. Aunque él no le había hecho daño físicamente a Sarah, aun así le había hecho daño, muchas veces. Él no era mucho mejor que Evan. Él bajó la cabeza por un momento, sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento. La voz de Sarah interrumpió sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Se lo ordenaron?"

Jareth asintio. "Si, ¿no recuerdas que el Coronel Rochester lo mencionó esa mañana cuando escapamos?"

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "No recuerdo mucho de esa mañana... estaba tan aturdida. Todo lo que recuerdo es a ti recibiendo el balazo". Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Jareth sintió que le dolía el corazón.

"No fue tu culpa, Sarah. El Coronel Rochester lo utilizó para atraparme. Él quería arrasar con nuestro engaño y hacerlo público porque él quería ser el jefe. Él quería sentarse en la silla grande, como tu dijiste"

"Entonces fue mi culpa que nos desenmascararan..." Otra lágrima se deslizó abajo por su cara.

Jareth sacudió la cabeza. "No, Sarah, **NO** fue tu culpa. No hay nadie a quien culpar"

"Es mi culpa que te hayan disparado... si yo no hubiera revelado nuestro engaño... tu no estarías asi..." Ella echó un vistazo a su hombro y otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla. 

"¿No has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho?" Él se esforzó por mantener la cólera y la provocación fuera de su voz. "Tu querías la verdad y te la digo y aun así la niegas. **No** es algo que tu hiciste." Él se estiró y la agarró con ambos manos, ignorando el dolor de su brazo y de su hombro, y la sacudió con cuidado.

El movimiento fue todo lo que se necesitaba para que ella perdiera el control y rompiera a llorar. Jareth la observo por un momento, inseguro acerca de que hacer. Vacilante, él le puso una mano en la espalda y la empujo hacia si. Sintió que ella enterraba su cara en él y bajando su brazo herido para apartarlo de ella, la abrazó con su otro brazo.

La culpa lo apuñaló mientras la sostenía. Él de nuevo había mencionado sus pesadillas en la tarde y la había presionado más allá de lo que ella podía hablar con comodidad acerca de eso. ¿La había lastimado de nuevo? El cerró los ojos y cambio de posición, acercándola más.

Lentamente, sus sollozos disminuyeron y ella reposo fatigadamente contra él. Él la ayudó a acostarse en la cama.

"Estas cansada y confundida", le dijo suavemente. "Duerme y te sentirás mejor en la mañana. Todo estará más claro entonces"

Ella asintió hipando y él jaló las mantas sobre ella. Ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho y descansó su mejilla llena de lágrimas en la almohada. El agotamiento la alcanzó y minutos después ella estaba durmiendo.

Jareth se paso la mano por el pelo. La visión de ella tan vulnerable lo molestaba. Sarah era una mortal fuerte. La mas fuerte que él había conocido. Verla desmoronarse lo desconcertaba.

Sentándose junto a ella, él se inclino hacia atrás con cuidado contra la cabecera de la cama y se preparó a pasar una larga noche.

--.--.--.--

La lluvia todavía caía cuando Sarah se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Ella podía ver el agua correr por la ventana y la hacia pensar en llanto. Quizás la tierra estaba de luto... la sangre llenaba los campos... filas y filas de cruces...

Ella se restregó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, casi chocando con algo... o mejor dicho... alguien.

Abrió los ojos cuando su mejilla rozó algo cálido y al mirar hacia arriba vio a Jareth sentado junto a ella en la cama. Él la estaba mirando fijamente.

"Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien", él la saludo

Sarah lo miro con curiosidad. "¿Te... quedaste toda la noche?"

Él asintió y se lamió los labios, que se le habían secado.

"¿Por que?"

Jareth lo considero. ¿Por qué se había quedado?

"¿Jareth?"

"Estabas perturbada, no quise dejarte sola" Él tosió y aclaró su garganta. "¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?"

"Un poco mejor" frunció el ceño. "Es sólo..."

Él suspiro. Sabia en lo que ella estaba pensando. "Debes dejar de pensar en la violación. Demos gracias que Evan no cumplió con su misión y que la razón detrás de ella no fue culpa tuya. Por atemorizante que haya sido, tienes que dejarle ir". El dejó salir un suspiro profundo. "De otra manera, te consumira" él la observó con tristeza por un momento como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Jareth se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un pequeño mechón de cabello que había escapado de su cola de caballo durante la noche detrás de su oreja. Él inclinó la cabeza y la miro cautelosamente. "¿Por qué llevas así el cabello?"

Sarah se sorprendió por la pregunta. "Así es como las otras mujeres usan su cabello. Yo quise encajar".

El lentamente peinó con sus dedos su cola de caballo un par de veces antes de devolver su mano a su lado. "Este ha sido nuestro problema. Tratamos con demasiada fuerza de encajar aquí y lentamente estamos perdiendo el sentido de quienes somos. Somos diferentes a ellos, Sarah. Siempre lo seremos y es tonto ocultarlo. No podemos ser nosotros completamente, pero esta mal el esconderlo." Su voz se hizo tan suave que ella tuvo que esforzarse en escuchar sus palabras. "Tu siempre lo usabas suelto..." él estaba mirando de nuevo su cabello.

Ella suspiro

Jareth la observo por un momento antes de hablar. "Los animales necesitan ser alimentados. Te dejaré para que puedas cambiarte. Te esperaré abajo y los alimentaremos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sarah cabeceó despacio.

Jareth se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, dando a Sarah un último vistazo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer en el pasillo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido.

--.---.--.-

Jareth estaba mirando con fijeza algo sobre la chimenea cuando Sarah descendió las escaleras. Él escucho crujir los escalones de madera y se dio vuelta. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sarah se había cambiado y puesto un vestido que había usado anteayer y su largo cabello oscuro caía en cascadas por sus hombros.

Jareth fue hacia ella y le sonrio. "Esta es la Sarah que yo recuerdo", le dijo. Incapaz de contenerse, cayó en la tentación de examinarla de pies a cabeza. Dándose cuenta que el silencio había aumentado, se aclaró la garganta. "¿Nos vamos?"

Sarah asintió lentamente y juntos se encaminaron hacia el granero.

* * *

Nota del Traductor: Muchas gracias a Jenny Flint por su aliento. Jeje, verdad que con tanta detalle esta historia me da trabajo, y que asi esta pintada para una película. Tu tambien cuidate. Y gracias de nuevo.

(Aunque el mayor problema me lo da ffnet, teniendo que estar quitando acentos a propósito)


	18. Confrontación

Nota del Autor: Este capítulo ha resultado ser mucho largo que lo planeado (20 páginas, eek!). pero gracias ha quienes han continuado revisando esta historia, en ffnet, mi website y en jsfanfiction. ¡Gracias a todos!

Y como siempre gracias a mi asombrosa beta, Scattered Logic.

**"Consecuencias Inesperadas"**

**Escrito por Cormak3032** – Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 18: "Confrontación"**

****

Sarah estaba muy callada mientras Jareth y ella alimentaban los animales, y Jareth no podía culparla. Ella tenia muchas cosas en su mente la noche previa y era más que probable que ella no iba a sanar tan pronto de eso.

Él hizo lo mejor que pudo para ayudarla a alimentar los animales sin ponerse en su camino. Cuando terminaron, Jareth la esperó en la puerta del granero mientras ella vertía el ultimo cubo restante de comida en el corral de las cabras.

Ella se reunió con él en la puerta y le brindó una leve sonrisa al mirarlo. Luego la sonrisa se convirtió en una risa suave.

"¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido?", preguntó Jareth.

"Tienes heno en tu cabello, permíteme". Ella se estiró y retiró el heno del cabello de Jareth. Su mano se movió para sacar el resto, pero sus dedos se demoraron en las hebras sedosas. "Es tan suave", ella susurro.

Jareth le brindo una pequeña sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza para observarla, pero ella frunció el ceño y apartó la mano. "Esta bien", le dijo él.

"Deberíamos ir a desayunar antes de que Thomas tenga un ataque", ella se rió nerviosa. "Y luego quiero examinar tu herida. No me has pedido que la vende en días".

"Se siente mejor", le dijo con franqueza.

"Tu dijiste la otra noche que todavía te duele", ella le recordo.

"No siempre, sólo a veces"

"Independiente de cuando te duele, quiero examinarla y asegurarme de que esta curándose como es debido", ella insistio.

Jareth sonrio. "Muy bien. Después del desayuno puedes verla".

Ella asintió, pareciendo estar satisfecha, y fueron juntos a desayunar.

--.--.--.--.---.--

El señor Henry estuvo muy conversador mientras ellos comían. A mitad de la comida la lluvia paró y el sol salio. Él comenzó a divagar acerca de Jacob terminando de pintar tan pronto como las cosas se secaran. Él quería tener más leña cortada en el cobertizo, y quería estar seguro de que se había pedido más heno a Doc Hiller. También deseaba inspeccionar los cultivos. Él temía que la fuerte lluvia de los últimos días hubiese quitado las semillas. Si ese fuera el caso, habría que plantar más. Y luego el señor Henry los sorprendió a ambos, a Sarah y a Jareth, cuando le pidió a Jareth unirse a Jacob, Thomas y a él para salir de cacería.

"No espero que dispare un arma y no creo que su hombro sea capaz de arreglárselas para disparar una flecha", le dijo el señor Henry a Jareth.

"¿Una flecha?", preguntó Sarah con los ojos grandes.

Jacob cabeceo. "Sí, a veces vamos de cacería con arcos y flechas. Mi padre aprendió a usarlos durante la guerra francesa e india. Él combatió por los británicos en Nueva York. Los Iroquies que vivían allí les enseñaron a algunos de los colonos cómo usar su armamento contra los otros indios y asimismo contra los franceses. "Uno puede acercarse sigilosamente al enemigo y matarlos silenciosamente. Funciona bien para las partidas de cacería, así que mi padre nos enseñó a Thomas y a mí cuando fuimos suficientemente mayores."

"Interesante", Sarah intentó sonreír.

"¿Qué dice usted, Jareth?", preguntó el señor Henry, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de tela.

"No veo ningún problema en ir a observar", le dijo Jareth. "¿Cuándo planean ir de cacería?"

"Pasado mañana si el clima coopera. La señora Henry todavía espera tener un pavo salvaje."

"¡Así es!" Intervino la señora Henry. "He estado esperando hacer una cena de pavo ya hace varias semanas. Todos hemos estado antojados de uno"

"¡Si! ¡Pavo para cenar!", exclamó Thomas.

Elizabeth, quien había estado muy silenciosa decidió insultar al niño. "¡Con la manera en que amas comer, será un milagro que no luzcas como una vaca para cuando tengas 12 años!"

"Elizabeth, eso fue inapropiado. Thomas tiene un buen apetito, no hay nada malo en eso", le dijo el señor Henry acariciando su propio vientre rechoncho.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

"Podemos prestarle un caballo", le dijo Jacob a Jareth, ignorando a su familia.

"Aprecio el gesto amable, pero tengo mi propio caballo para montar", Jareth declinó graciosamente.

"Su caballo no esta lo suficientemente bien para llevar un jinete, señor Charles. Quizás él lo estará en unas pocas semanas aproximadamente. Seria sensato usar uno de nuestros animales hasta entonces. Tengo 3 caballos, y solamente uso dos. No me importaría prestarle uno."

Jareth cabeceó agradeciendo, aunque no pareció complacido acerca de usar uno de los caballos de Jacob.

"Entonces está acordado. El señor Charles nos acompañara a caballo pasado mañana", el señor Henry dejó caer su servilleta sobre la mesa. "Vaya, eso estuvo delicioso como siempre, ahora debo hacer algo de papeleo. ¿Me excusa?"

"Puedo enseñarte a cabalgar. Sé cuál caballo podrías usar sin que te dé problemas", le susurró Sarah a Jareth.

Jacob partió un bizcocho y escuchó como los dos hablaban suavemente acerca del viaje y lecciones para montar, así como la petición de Jareth de que Sarah siguiera cuidando de Dan mientras él se iba. Jacob observó a Sarah. Ella y su padre estaban sentados muy juntos, susurrando y haciendo planes. Jacob suspiró profundamente y llevó su plato a la cocina.

--.--.--.--.--.--

Jareth observó como Sarah retiraba su camisa con cuidado para revisar la herida de su hombro. Ella había cobrado vida durante el desayuno cuando hablaba acerca de enseñarle a montar apropiadamente y acerca del viaje de cacería, pero ahora estaba de nuevo silenciosa. No parecía propio de ella.

"Luce mucho mejor. No tan bien como me gustaría verla, pero está mucho mejor." Sarah recorrió con su dedo los bordes externos de la herida y Jareth no se sobresaltó. Ella lo ayudó a ponerse la camisa de nuevo. "Cuando menos empieza a hacer costra. Eso significa que se esta curando".

Ella le sostuvo la camisa y observó como Jareth deslizaba los brazos en las mangas. Luego ella se cambió al frente de él para empezar abotonarla. Las manos enguantadas de Jareth cubrieron ligeramente las suyas.

"Ya puedo abotonar mi propia camisa", él le dijo y alejó sus manos con gentileza.

Sarah hizo sus manos a un lado y lo observó mientras se abotonaba por sí mismo.

Jareth la miró con el rabillo del ojo. "¿Qué caballo montare?", preguntó mientras se metía la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

"Pienso que tal vez el castaño claro con la estrella blanca. Jacob no lo usa mucho."

"¿Aquel en la ultima casilla a la izquierda?", le preguntó mientras alisaba las arrugas de su camisa.

El gesto hizo sonreír a Sarah. Jareth y su vanidad. "Ese caballo. Creo que se llama 'Flame'. Es de naturaleza apacible y muy tranquilo." (N.T.: "Llama")

"¿No es ese el caballo en que aprendiste a cabalgar?"

Sarah levantó las cejas. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Jareth maldijo calladamente en Goblin. Ella pensaría que él la había estado espiando. "Sucede que te vi cabalgando" él trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta. "Y tu te veías muy bien sobre el caballo". Le sonrió con amplitud. "Como si hubieras estado cabalgando toda tu vida"

Sarah sonrió al recordar la tarde en que por primera vez descubrió su ritmo con el caballo. "Tuve un buen profesor".

Jareth se movió rápidamente para levantarse. "Bien, ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos al granero?"

Sarah asintió, se paró y fue hacia la puerta.

Jareth la siguió y luego se detuvo a medio camino. "Sarah, tendremos que pedirle a alguien que ensille el caballo por nosotros. Ninguno de los dos sabe hacerlo"

Él recordó su discusión en el pequeño campamento hacia un mes atrás. ¿Realmente había estado tanto tiempo en el mundo de los mortales?

Sarah sonrio. "Ahora sé cómo. Jacob me enseñó y también puedo enseñarte. Es realmente sencillo"

Jareth cabeceó aturdido ante su brillante sonrisa y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

Elizabeth estaba fregando el piso del pasillo cuando Jareth y Sarah salieron del cuarto de Jareth. La mujer rubia miró fijamente a Sarah cuando ella le pasó por delante. Jareth casi bajaba las escaleras cuando Elizabeth lanzó su jabón al suelo, actuando como si hubiera sido accidental. Ella tuvo que contener una risotada cuando Sarah dio un paso directamente sobre la burda barra de jabón.

Sarah cayo adelante unos pocos escalones antes de que Jareth la atrapara en sus brazos, deteniendo su descenso poco elegante.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", le preguntó él inmediatamente.

Sarah asintio. "Me resbalé en el jabón. Estoy bien"

Mientras ayudaba a sostenerse a Sarah, él vio donde se había caído la barra de jabón en uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Él lo alcanzó y lo recogio. "¿Y de dónde vino este jabón, hmm?", preguntó airadamente.

"¡Oh, es mío! Gracias por encontrarlo, Jareth. El pequeño diablillo escurridizo se escapó de mi." Elizabeth tomó el jabón de su mano y le dirigió una sonrisa dulce mientras volvia a fregar el piso.

"¿Por qué no es más cuidadosa? Alguien podría haberse lastimado", le dijo Jareth.

Elizabeth tarareó mientras fregaba el piso.

Jareth la miro con enojo, sabiendo que ella había dejado caer el jabón a propósito. Él se aseguró de que Sarah estaba bien y luego ellos dejaron la casa sin decir una palabra.

--.--.--.--.--.—

"Mantén tus talones abajo y no te encorves sobre la montura. No tires de las riendas así o te vas a-"

Sarah cerró los ojos cuando 'Flame' patinó al detenerse y Jareth voló sobre el cuello del caballo, aterrizando sobre su estómago en la tierra húmeda.

Sarah se precipitó hacia él y ayudó a Jareth a ponerse en pie. "¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste el hombro?" Ella trataba de asistirlo, sus manos inmediatamente buscaron su herida en su hombro.

Jareth la apartó de él y se sacudió el barro de su ropa. Sarah comprendió que estaba ileso.

"He intentado decirte que no tires así de las riendas", ella puso sus manos en las caderas.

"Sarah, no puedo aprender a montar a esta bestia obstinada contigo gritándome. He olvidado el poco de conocimiento que obtuve montando en el campamento. Lo intento lo mejor que puedo". Su tono era irritado y Sarah retrocedió un paso.

Jareth suspiró profundamente. "Disculpa. No quise regañarte, no estoy acostumbrado a confiar en otros. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo con mi magia." Él suspiró de nuevo. "Si estuviera en casa, no necesitaría de esta bestia para viajar. Aparecería y desaparecería a mi voluntad".

Sarah se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Ha regresado algo de tu magia?", ella preguntó esperanzada. Sus días ocupados a veces la hacían olvidar quien era ella y donde se encontraba.

Jareth abrió su mano e hizo un movimiento familiar. Nada aparecio. Él suspiro.

"Supongo que no", dijo Sarah suavemente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya regresara".

"Sinceramente lo espero".

--.--.--.--.—

Un grito chillón llenó el granero cuando Jareth y Sarah estaban desensillando a 'Flame'. Ambos se miraron uno al otro antes de salir apresuradamente de la casilla del caballo.

La cesta tejida que Elizabeth usaba para recoger los huevos estaba en el suelo y Elizabeth estaba brincando alrededor y chillando.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Sarah. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¡¡¡Hay un ratón muerto en mi cesta!!! ¡Oh, probablemente voy a pescar una enfermedad horrible! ¡Recoger los huevos debería ser su obligación!" ella le gritó a Sarah.

Los ojos de Sarah se estrecharon. "Tengo suficientes labores que hacer".

"¡No las suficientes! ¡Oh! ¡Tengo que ir a darme un buen baño... antes de que se me desprenda la piel o algo!¡Esto es demasiado!" Ella se marchó a toda velocidad, todavía con pánico, y en el momento que ella se hubo ido la risa llenó el aire.

Sarah giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Jareth.

Él se reía a carcajadas con una mano en su estómago mientras se estremecía de regocijo.

"Oh, Jareth", ella comenzó, "tu no fuiste capaz".

Jareth dejó de reírse, aunque la diversión aun brillaba en sus ojos. "No pude resistir la tentación. ¿Viste la mirada en su rostro?" Se rió entre dientes con suavidad y a Sarah le recordó a un niño en vez de un Rey de los Goblins adulto.

Sarah lo miró con aspereza antes de caminar de regreso al establo.

Jareth fue rápido detrás de ella y la agarró del brazo, forzándola a voltearse y mirarlo. "¿Que? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, además de obtener un poco de diversión? Tu sabes que ella lo merecía. Ella no ha hecho más que tratarte mal."

"No quiero que tu luches mis batallas por mi, ¿esta bien? Yo misma me puedo cuidar," ella le dijo con firmeza.

"No te he visto cuidar de ti misma, Sarah. No has hecho más que dejar que Elizabeth pase sobre ti como si tu no valieras más que polvo."

"¡Yo tengo mis motivos!", ella gritó.

Jareth se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza. "Oh, ilústrame"

"¿Preferirías que peleara con ella y nos echaran a patadas de la casa? ¿Arrojados a la calle para que los británicos pudieran encontrarnos o los colonialistas?"

Jareth no contesto.

"Sí, ya sabia que no. Gracias a tus métodos, ahora terminaré con otra labor más que realizar. Deja de actuar como un niño y madura." Ella se alejó caminando, claramente frustrada, dejando a Jareth solo allí de pie.

Él la observó desaparecer en el establo antes de dar una patada al piso con enojo.

Apenas unos minutos después, él escuchó la puerta del pórtico cerrarse de golpe y escuchó gritos.

"¡Tu traerás esos huevos, Elizabeth Ann Henry, o habrá que pagar un precio! ¡Ratón o no ratón, tu iras a buscar esos huevos!"

"¡Ni una sola palabra acerca de ello!¡Fuera!"

Jareth observó a la señora Henry expulsar a Elizabeth de la casa. La joven puso mala cara y caminó lentamente hacia el granero.

La rubia de quejó y farfulló, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras agarraba la nueva cesta que su madre le había dado y se encaminaba hacia el gallinero. Ella empujó a las gallinas fuera de su camino, mientras ella robaba sus huevos y los colocaba en la cesta. Ellas cloqueaban y le batían las alas con indignación. Ella casi había terminado, cuando una de las gallinas escapó y cloqueando ruidosamente se fue precipitadamente hacia la parte de atrás del granero.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Regresa aqui!" Ella cerró de golpe la puerta del gallinero para que no se escaparan más gallinas.

Jareth estaba parado en las sombras y observó como Elizabeth se agarraba la falda y corría detrás de la gallina.

Ella gimió cuando el ave corrió directamente hacia la pocilga fangosa. La gallina probablemente esperaba encontrar algo que los cerdos hubieran dejado al comer. "Oh, no hay manera de que yo vaya a atrapar esa ave. De ninguna manera. Tendremos que lidiar con su pérdida. No voy a ensuciar mi vestido azul nuevo."

"¿Esta teniendo problemas?", ronroneó una voz masculina.

Elizabeth se volteó a ver a Jareth. "¡Jareth!", ella exclamó. "¿Vio lo que pasó en el granero? Había un ratón en mi cesta y ahora la gallina se ha escapado". Ella le sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a jugar a la damisela en desgracia. "¿Podría ayudarme? Tendré que oír a mi padre si otra gallina se escapa para ser comida por los coyotes. Ellas son tan caras como si..."

Jareth le sonrió con arrogancia. "¿Qué quiere que yo haga?"

"¿Me levantaría? No quiero escalar la baranda. Yo podría ser capaz de agarrar la gallina si usted me sostiene. Esta adentro del corral justo al lado de la barda".

La sonrisa de Jareth se hizo más amplia. "Estaría encantado"

"¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!", gritó Elizabeth. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de Jareth con avidez, precisamente cuando Sara ingresaba a la escena.

Ni Jareth ni Elizabeth sabían que Sarah los observaba. Ella escuchó voces y fue a investigar. Sarah se sintió traicionada al observar a Jareth poner su brazo alrededor de Elizabeth para estabilizarla. Sarah bajó la barbilla a su pecho. Así que Jareth había planeado usarla después de todo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella comenzó a caminar alejándose sólo para detenerse unos pasos mas allá al escuchar un chillido.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron al voltearse y observar a Jareth levantar a Elizabeth de manera que ella pudiera alcanzar la gallina. Jareth siguió levantando y Elizabeth perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la barda de cara en el lodo.

Por un momento hubo un completo silencio. Luego hubo un grito horrible. "¡¡¡Jareth!!! ¡Usted me dejó caer! ¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso!? Elizabeth estaba cubierta de lodo y temblaba.

Jareth tuvo que luchar para evitar sonreír. "Fue un accidente. Mi hombro todavía no esta curado. No pude sujetarla." De repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Elizabeth finalmente comprendio. "¡Usted es un mal hombre! ¡Lo hizo a propósito, ¿no es asi?! ¡Usted me dejó caer en la pocilga a propósito!"

Jareth solamente sonrió con afectación.

"¡Usted es un hombre malvado, muy malvado!" Elizabeth comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Ella resbaló en el lodo y se cayó de nuevo. Gimoteando y sollozando, ella avanzó lentamente por el fango sobre su estómago hasta la valla. Ella escaló fuera de la porqueriza y echó un vistazo a su vestido azul, y luego comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente. "¡Usted lo ha arruinado! ¡Mi hermoso vestido nuevo esta arruinado!"

"Ahora estamos a mano". Jareth le dijo, mofándose.

"¡¿A mano?!" Elizabeth chillo.

Jareth se le acercó un paso y sus ojos se estrecharon. "No piense ni por un minuto que no sé lo que le ha estado haciendo a Sarah. Si usted intenta algo otra vez, yo disfrutaré buscando una forma igual de venganza por cualquier cosa que usted haya hecho. Usted arruinó el vestido de Sarah ayer, y yo he arruinado el suyo hoy. Estamos a mano." El se alejó un paso de ella.

"¡Lo odio!¡A ambos!" Elizabeth gritó, golpeando el suelo con su pie. Ella se dio cuenta de que Sarah estaba en la entrada. "¡Si mi familia no estuviera tan necesitada de ayuda, yo no tendría miedo de decir a mis padres lo que usted ha hecho!" Reuniendo su falda enlodada, Elizabeth se fue pisando fuerte.

Jareth levantó las cejas al ver a Sarah. Ella esta apoyando su mejilla contra el marco de la puerta.

Ella suspiro. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Tu sabes porque", le dijo Jareth. "Ahora te dejará en paz y espero que también me deje en paz a mi"

"Jareth, tu ocasionaste esto al usarla para intentar ponerme celosa. Ella solamente se vengaba de ti"

"No, ella descargaba su rabia sobre ti y eso es inaceptable"

"Jareth-"

"Sarah, lo que esta hecho esta hecho"

Sarah suspiro. Ella sabia que la discusión iría en círculos. Ella se irguió en perfecto silencio por un momento antes de empezar a reír suavemente.

"Tengo que admitir que fue muy astuto. La manera en que la botaste a la pocilga. La expresión en su rostro cuando ella se sentó en el barro. Es algo que recordaré durante mucho tiempo". Sarah sonrio.

Jareth camino hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Él se rio. "Yo tampoco lo olvidaré pronto. Él estaba casi por llegar a Sarah cuando tropezó y casi se cayo sobre la gallina suelta que corrió detrás de él. Él se agachó y agarró al ave por la cola.

"No tiene sentido dejar morir a un animal inocente a causa de su vanidad". Fue hacia el granero con Sarah cerca detrás de él.

"Oh, eso es generoso viniendo de ti", ella se rio.

Jareth abrió la puerta, arrojó a la gallina al gallinero y recogió la abandonada cesta de huevos. Cuando él se volteó a ver a Sarah su expresión era seria.

"Me disculpo si tu crees que te he causado más problemas. Solamente trataba de ayudar"

Sarah asintio. "Lo se. Yo... no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me defienda. Siempre he tenido que defenderme yo sola. No quise regañarte más temprano."

"Estas perdonada". Un silencio embarazoso llenó el aire hasta que Jareth se aclaró la garganta. Él levantó la cesta con los huevos. "nosotros deberíamos llevarlo esto a la señora Henry"

Sarah asintio.

--.--.--.--.--.—

Afortunadamente, el incidente donde Elizabeth cayó en la porqueriza no tuvo consecuencias. Siempre que alguno de la familia preguntaba acerca de ello, que no era a menudo, ella les decía que se había resbalado dentro cuando intentaba agarrar una gallina que andaba suelta.

Al principio ella fulminaba con la mirada a Jareth y a Sarah cada vez que los veía, pero pronto ella dejó el comportamiento infantil cuando anunció al día siguiente que había conocido a un joven encantador cuando había acompañado a su padre a la ciudad. Su mundo se llenó con algún hombre desafortunado llamado William, y Jareth no fue más que un recuerdo.

El día y medio siguientes pasó volando para Jareth y Sarah. Ellos siguieron haciendo las labores juntos y cuidando de Danarra. El caballo castrado se hacia cada día más hermoso con su apariencia cepillada y el hecho de que se estaba alimentando bien.

Finalmente, llego el día de la cacería. Al amanecer los hombres fueron al establo a alistar los caballos. Sarah llegó con Jareth y juntos ensillaron a 'Flame'.

Jacob los observó desde cierta distancia y le echo un vistazo a su madre cuando llegó con una pequeña bolsa de provisiones.

"Prométeme que serás cuidadoso. Todavía no estas ni cerca de estar completamente curado", le dijo Sarah a Jareth mientras ella pasaba la mano por el contorno del vientre de 'Flame'. Ella lo observó ensillarlo y revisó la montura antes de voltearse a verlo.

Jareth le sonrió con calidez. "¿Podría ser que estas preocupada por mi?"

Sarah denego con la cabeza. "Yo nunca-"

Jareth levantó su barbilla con su mano y la miró a los ojos. "Tu nunca dijiste eso, ¿verdad?", él terminó la frase.

Ella sonrió y asintio. Ella había estado con él ya por más de un mes. No le gustaba la idea de no verlo por unos días.

"Prometo que seré cuidadoso. No dispararé ninguna arma y no intentaré lanzar flechas. Solamente observare."

"Bien, procura mantenerte fuera de la línea de tiro, ¿hmm? No quiero curar más heridas de bala o heridas de flechas. He escuchado que esas son muy feas. ¿Lo ha comprendido, señor?", ella sonrió embromándolo.

Jareth se rió y luego fingió seriedad, pero no funcionó porque sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. "Lo he comprendido. Seré cuidadoso"

"¿Jareth, esta listo para irse?"

Sarah y Jareth se apartaron uno del otro al escuchar la voz de Jacob.

"¡Ya voy!" Jareth replico. Sarah tenia lágrimas en sus ojos cuando Jareth la miró hacia abajo.

Inesperadamente, ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó. "Por favor, ten cuidado..."

Él la sostuvo por un momento antes de separarla de mala gana. "Tendré cuidado".

Ellos salieron juntos del establo, con 'Flame' caminando detrás de ellos. Sarah se fue a parar junto a la señora Henry mientras los hombres montaban sus caballos.

"Regresaremos pronto", le dijo el señor Henry a su esposa.

"No regreses a menos que tengas un pavo", ella lo embromo.

"¡Yo no me atrevería!", él se rió y luego dio un golpecito a su caballo con el bastón. El caballo se marchó trotando y Jacob y Thomas le dieron con el pie a sus caballos para seguirlo.

'Flame' se movió con impaciencia esperando la orden de Jareth. Jareth miró a Sarah antes de lanzar el caballo hacia delante para seguir a los otros caballos.

Sarah lo observó alejarse a caballo. Ella caminó unos pocos pasos, con su cabello agitándose alrededor de ella en el viento de la mañana. Jareth se volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, la cual ella le devolvió antes de que él desapareciera en los bosques.

Ella bajó la cabeza y rezó por su rápido regreso.

--.--.--.--.—

Ellos no habían estado afuera en el camino por más de una hora cuando Jacob guió a su caballo cerca de 'Flame'. El caballo castaño que montaba Jareth se hizo a un lado y sus orejas giraron hacia el caballo bayo de Jacob. Jacob echó un vistazo a su padre y a su hermano mientras ellos montaban a caballo adelante y luego miró a Jareth.

"Lo se. Usted se dio cuenta, ¿no es asi?" Jacob miró a Jareth a los ojos, con su mirada firme.

Jareth frunció el ceño. "¿Usted sabe que?"

"Que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Sarah no es realmente su hija, ¿o si?"

La mandíbula de Jareth cayó con estupefacción antes de poder evitarlo.

"Lo sabía". Jacob sacudió la cabeza con amargura mientras observaba la expresión de Jareth. "La manera en que ambos han estado actuando. No había manera de que ella fuera su hija." Jacob sintió que una parte de él se marchitaba ante el conocimiento de que lo que temía fuera verdad. La otra parte de él estaba enfadada. "¿Por qué usted nos mintio?"

"**_Yo_** nunca le mentí a usted"

"Entonces ¿por qué mintió _Sarah_?"

"Sarah no le mintió intencionalmente. Ella le siguió la corriente cuando usted pensó que yo era su padre", le dijo Jareth.

"¿Y por qué ella me siguió la corriente cuando eso no era verdad? ¿Están ambos tratando de esconder algo de nosotros? ¿Hmm? ¿Ustedes son espías tal como creía el Coronel Davies?"

"No somos espías. Sarah solamente le siguió la corriente para protegerme". Jareth se sentía cada vez mas inquieto por el interrogatorio.

"¿Protegerlo de que?" Jacob exigió con ira.

"Me dispararon los británicos, fui capturado por los colonialistas y casi ahorcado", Jareth replico. "Ella temía que usted pudiera lastimarme. Soy todo lo que ella tiene".

Jacob se inclinó sobre su silla y estrechó los ojos. Su padre y Thomas seguían todavía delante de ellos en el camino. "¿Y qué es usted para ella, hmm?"

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon al responder. Él entendió lo que el hombre joven estaba sugiriendo. "Soy su amigo, nada más". Hubo un silencio incómodo y luego él continuo. "No veo que eso sea asunto suyo".

Jacob no dijo nada. Le dio una patada aguda a su caballo y salió al trote para reunirse con su padre y su hermano.

Jareth dejo salir el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que habían estado reteniendo y maldijo.

--.--.--.--.--.—

Los pensamientos de Sarah estaban a un millón de millas de distancia mientras subía el cubo desde el pozo. Ella no pudo dejar de pensar acerca de Jareth. Su mente había estado con él toda la mañana. ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Regresaría pronto? Ella esperó que él recordara todo lo que ella le había enseñado sobre equitación. Jareth no se había ido hacia mucho y ella ya lo echaba de menos. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera fue consciente de que la señora Henry había llegado detrás de ella.

"Sarah, necesitamos hablar"

Sarah brinco. "Oh, usted me asustó, señora Henry. Seguro. Ya casi he conseguido toda el agua."

"No, tenemos que hablar ahora. El agua puede esperar. Esta farsa ha durado demasiado tiempo".

Sarah frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz. "¿Farsa?", ella le hizo eco.

"Pienso que usted sabe de lo que estoy hablando." La señora Henry subió las cejas.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza, luciendo profundamente confundida. "Me temo que no lo se"

"¿Así que usted va a seguir mintiéndome?" Había ira en la voz de la mujer mayor.

El labio de Sarah temblo. "Yo no-"

"Yo la vi en el granero. Vi la manera en él le sonrió y la manera en que usted le sonrió a él cuando él montaba ya lejos. He visto como ustedes dos actúan uno con el otro. Jareth no es su padre, ¿no es asi?"

Sarah agrandó los ojos antes de bajar la cabeza y negar agitándola despacio. "No... él no lo es", ella susurró suavemente.

La señora Henry puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. "¿Entonces, por qué usted nos mintió, niña? ¿Por qué pretender que ese hombre era su padre cuando él no lo era?"

"Yo no menti. No a propósito. Jacob seguía preguntándome quién era él y yo estaba tan asustada que no podía responder. Jacob fue quien creyó que Jareth era mi padre así que le seguí la corriente."

La señora Henry se le acercó un paso. "¿Y por qué hizo usted eso? ¿disfrutó usted engañándonos? ¡Nosotros no hemos sido nada más que amables con ustedes!"

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sarah. "¡No me gustó engañarles! ¡Pero tuve que hacerlo! Jareth estaba herido y yo no sabia en quien confiar". Una lágrima escapó y bajó por su mejilla. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jacob hubiera querido hacerle daño? Yo no sabia si podía confiar en alguien hasta que hubiera pasado un tiempo. Y me habría gustado contarle la verdad, pero mientras más tiempo nos quedábamos aquí y todos ustedes aceptaron que éramos padre e hija, se hizo cada vez mas difícil el aclarar las cosas."

"¿Así que ustedes siguieron tratando de evadirse con la historia que era su padre? Sarah, eso significa que usted nos mintió también acerca de su pasado. ¿Cómo podremos creer cualquier cosa que nos diga?"

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "No mentí acerca de mi pasado. Mi madre abandonó a mi verdadero padre y él me crio. Ella bien podría estar muerta en lo que concierne a nosotros."

"¿Y dónde esta su verdadero padre?"

"Él esta en casa", Sarah se ahogó al decirlo.

"¿Y en cuanto a Jareth? ¿Quién es él?"

"Jareth es un amigo. Tenemos un extraño pasado que tomaría demasiado tiempo explicar." Ella suspiró profundamente ante la expresión de la señora Henry.

"En forma abreviada, nosotros fuimos enemigos que fueron forzados a estar juntos por el destino y estamos intentando llegar a ser amigos para sobrevivir." Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Sarah. "Las cosas pasaron de manera inesperada y tuvimos que confiar la vida de uno en el otro. Tratamos de hacer lo mejor. Pero luego él fue capturado por los colonialistas y ellos pensaron que era un espía británico-"

"¿Y lo es?"

"¡No!" Sarah grito. "Él no esta de parte de nadie en esta guerra. Ninguno de los lo esta"

"¿Y fue entonces que le dispararon? ¿Y es por eso que Edgar, Jacob y Thomas los encontraron?"

Sarah asintio.

La señora Henry suspiro. "Yo esperaba estar equivocada en mis presentimientos, Sarah. Realmente lo esperaba. Requerirá tiempo para creer cualquier cosa que usted o Jareth digan. Entiendo por qué usted hizo lo que hizo, pero usted debería haber intentado decirnos la verdad"

"Lo se. Y lo lamento. Realmente lo lamento. Pero yo estaba asustada" otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

"¿Tenia miedo de decir la verdad?"

"Tenia miedo que usted nos echara de su casa o nos entregara a alguien que nos haría daño. Todos ustedes han sido muy bondadosos con nosotros. Nosotros no tenemos a donde ir, ningún dinero, nada más que el uno al otro. Aquí nosotros fuimos... casi... una familia". Sarah se apoyó contra el pozo y comenzó a sollozar. Ella sentía como si el mundo hubiera caído en pedazos. Ellos sabían acerca del engaño y ellos iban a echarlos a patadas, a Jareth y a ella, de la casa.

La señora Henry vaciló antes de tomar a Sarah en sus brazos. La mujer mayor suspiro. "Obviamente han pasado por mucho, ustedes dos. Nos va a llevar tiempo creer de nuevo en usted, pero usted no ha hecho verdadero daño a ninguno de nosotros". Ella pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro de Sarah y suspiro. "No le echaremos de nuestra casa a menos que nos dé una razón para ello. Tenr miedo de que un amigo sea herido no es razón para hacerla marchar. Nosotros discutiremos eso después, ahora, termine de sacar agua y venga a la casa. Abby esta enferma y necesito ayuda para cocinar la cena."

Sarah asintió y se enjugó los ojos mientras la señora Henry se alejaba.

--.--.---.--.--

Sarah estaba temblando al mezclar la masa para el pan de maíz. La señora Henry había estado excepcionalmente callada y Sarah tenia miedo de lo que ella estaba pensando. ¿Habría cambiado de parecer acerca de permitirles a Sarah y a Jareth quedarse en la casa? Sarah intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella lo encontró difícil. Ambas estaban en la cocina preparando la cena y la mujer mayor no había dicho una palabra.

Una voz finalmente rompió el silencio. "¿Se escapó con él en contra de los deseos de su padre?"

Sarah se dio vuelta para verla a la cara. "¿Que?", ella preguntó.

"¿Se escapó usted con Jareth en contra de los deseos de su padre? ¿Él es su amante? ¿Su padre lo desaprobó debido a la diferencia de edad?" La señora Henry siguió especulando mientras ella sacaba el pan de maíz de un horno de aspecto primitivo. Ella lo dejó sobre la mesa para que se enfriase.

La mandíbula de Sarah cayo. ¿La señora Henry pensaba que ella y Jareth... que ellos? Si la situación no fuera tan increíble ella se hubiera reído. Pero el impulso de reírse desapareció cuando ella vio cuan seria estaba la señora Henry.

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "No, no me escapé con él, y no, él no es mi amante. Él es un amigo"

"¿Solamente un amigo?" La señora Henry presiono.

Sarah asintio. Sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras ella trabajaba en la masa y ella luchó para mantenerlas quietas.

"La sonrisa que hubo entre ustedes dos pareció sugerir algo más que una amistad, él coqueteaba abiertamente con usted y usted con él."

Sarah se volteó a ver a la mujer mayor. "Yo no estaba coqueteando con él", ella negó con saña.

La señora Henry sacudió la cabeza. "Niéguelo cuanto quiera, niña, pero yo no soy ciega"

Sarah observó a la mujer mayor alejarse. Ella no había estado coqueteando. ¿O si?

--.--.--.--.--.--

Se sentía como si hubieran pasado diez años antes de que los hombres volvieran cabalgando hasta el patio, sus caballos estaban cargados con las presas que habían cazado. Dos ciervos, algunos patos y un pavo salvaje. Y sólo les había tomado dos días.

Sarah permaneció parada temblando junto a la señora Henry mientras los hombres desmontaban.

"¡Usted me trajo pavo! ¡Es un hombre maravilloso!" La señora Henry exclamó mientras ayudaba a su esposo a bajarse de su caballo y lo besó en la mejilla.

Sarah estaba observando cuando Jacob la miró con odio por un momento mientras desmontaba de su caballo y ella no podía entender el porqué hasta que vio a Jareth. Ella le dio una mirada y supo que algo andaba mal. Ella pudo verlo en sus ojos.

Ella notó que Jacob caminaba hacia su madre y la abrazaba. Luego los dos asintieron el uno al otro y miraron en dirección de Jareth y de Sarah. Ellos hablaron por un momento, murmuraron, antes de que Jacob se alejara conduciendo su caballo hacia el granero.

Sarah lentamente siguió a Jareth al granero para ayudarlo a desensillar al caballo. Tan pronto como ellos entraron a la casilla del caballo ella comenzó a llorar.

"Ellos lo saben, Jareth... Ellos lo saben...", ella sollozó suavemente.

Jareth la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo. "Sí, ellos lo saben".

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos nublados de lagrimas.

Jareth suspiro. "Jacob decidió interrogarme acerca de ciertas cosas. Tuve que admitir la verdad. ¿Pero tu como lo supiste? Tu no estabas allí con nosotros para saber de esto."

Sarah dio un paso atrás y se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su vestido. "La señora Henry hizo la misma cosa. Ella me interrogó y yo tuve que decirle la verdad"

"¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?" Jareth preguntó calladamente mientras empezaba a sacarle la montura al caballo. Él sabia que Jacob estaba en el granero en algún lugar.

"Ella lo tomó de mejor manera de lo que yo pensé que lo haría, pero va a tomar mucho tiempo antes de que ellos lleguen a creer lo que digamos. Tenia tanto miedo de que ellos nos echaran a patadas de la casa. Pero ella dijo que estar protegiendo a un amigo no era una razón para deshacerse de nosotros"

"Jacob se lo contó a su padre y a Thomas la primera noche que pasamos en los bosques", le dijo Jareth, apoyándose cerca. "Thomas en realidad no entendió bien que estaba pasando. Jacob no manejó bien las cosas. Él estaba muy amargado y discutimos. El señor Henry estaba sorprendido, pero no lo tomó muy mal. Él dijo que había algo extraño acerca de nosotros."

"Realmente lo estropeamos, ¿no es asi? Ya son dos veces". Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Jareth la enjugó gentilmente con su mano. "No, no lo estropeamos. La verdad habría sido revelada tarde o temprano. Mejor ahora que después." Él escuchó el ruido de una montura siendo arrojada contara la madera de una casilla. Jacob había terminado de desensillar a su caballo.

"Deberías ir a la casa. Podría ser sabio poner algo de distancia entre nosotros hasta que las cosas se calmen", le dijo Jareth a ella.

Sarah retrocedió unos pasos y asintió antes de dejar el granero.

Jareth suspiró mientras la observaba marcharse.

Jacob estaba esperando a Sarah afuera cuando ella salió del establo. Él cogió su brazo y la jaló hacia él. "Sarah, tenemos que hablar, ahora mismo".

"¿De qué es lo que hay que hablar? Usted ya lo sabe", le dijo ella, nerviosa por la manera en que él la había jalado.

"Sé que él no es su padre, sí, pero hay algo más que debo saber". No había ira en su voz y sus ojos le suplicaban que lo escuchara.

"Estoy escuchando"

"Aquí no, sígame". Con gentileza él la tomó de la mano y la guió alejándola del granero. Finalmente se detuvo cerca del cobertizo de la madera.

"Tengo que saber, Sarah", él le dijo.

"¿Usted tiene que saber que?" Ella inclinó la cabeza y se preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso. ¿Por qué él la había apartado del granero, y qué era eso que él _tenia_ que saber?

"Hay alguna posibilidad... que..." él se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo. "Nosotros hemos sido amigos... usted y yo... Yo disfruto de su compañía, Sarah. Es solamente que..." él la miró profundamente a los ojos. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ser algo más que amigos?¿Si yo le preguntara acerca de cortejarla, diría usted que si?"

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron y luego se formaron lágrimas. "Yo... lo lamento, Jacob", su voz se ahogo. "Usted es mi amigo y yo... no... yo no puedo..."

"No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas", le dijo él. "Amigos es lo que somos y así permaneceremos si ese es su deseo. Yo sólo tenia que saber". Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros por un momento y luego la oscuridad se desvaneció mientras él le sonreía con tristeza.

"Aun así lo lamento. Solamente que las circunstancias... no funcionaría". Ella no podía admitir ante él que provenía del siglo XX. Él se reiría de ella, pensaría que estaba loca y ella arruinaría la línea del tiempo.

"Esta bien", él cabeceó con tristeza.

"Lamento si le he hecho daño, Jacob", le dijo ella con sinceridad.

Él sonrio. "Usted no me ha hecho daño"._ Me he hecho daño yo mismo por tener esperanza..._ "Yo comprendo el por qué usted tuvo que mentir", él añadió con suavidad.

Sarah levantó la vista con sorpresa. "¿Huh?"

"Descargué mi cólera sobre Jareth. No me gustó saber que ustedes dos nos habían engañado, pero yo comprendo por qué se hizo. Debo disculparme con él. Usted se preocupa por él y quiso protegerlo. Si él fuera un amigo mío, yo habría hecho lo mismo". Él la miró como si quisiera decir más sobre el asunto, pero cambió el tema. "Necesito ir a ayudar a mi padre a preparar la carne. La veré en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sarah asintió aturdida y lo observó mientras él se alejaba.

--.--.--.--.--

"Entonces nos contaron la misma historia", dijo la señora Henry en el estudio con las puertas cerradas.

Jacob se volteó desde la ventana para mirar a su madre.

"No creo que sea una historia. Yo creo que es la verdad. Ella realmente quiso protegerlo. Lo vi en sus ojos ese día. Ella estaba aterrorizada cuando nos encontramos y yo seguí asumiendo que él era su padre. Fue mi propio error. Ella simplemente lo continuo."

La señora Henry miro fijamente a su hijo mayor. "Jacob, te conozco... será mejor que te alejes de ella. Sólo vas a conseguir lastimarte, permitiéndote el perdonarla tan fácilmente"

"Es demasiado tarde para eso, Mama". Jacob se sentó en el escritorio de su padre.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que ya la he perdonado, y ella ya me ha rechazado como yo sabia que lo haría".

"Oh, Jacob. ¿No me digas que le preguntaste...?" Ella observó con tristeza a Jacob mientras este cabeceaba. "Ella realmente te importa, ¿no es asi?"

"Sí, así es y así sera. Yo comprendo sus razones y no quiero que este malentendido amenace mi amistad con ella."

"Jacob, sólo déjala ir. Es obvio que ella tiene un pasado con Jareth, incluso si ella no esta dispuesta a hablar de ello. Tu solamente terminarás hiriéndote si intentas mantenerla como amiga"

Jacob se puso de pie. "Ya me he hecho daño y lo he superado. Yo sabia que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, sólo que no quería creerlo. Yo quise creer que Jareth era su padre. Pero he llegado a una decisión. Siento que es más importante tenerla de amiga que dejar que mis sentimientos personales por ella se entrometan. Ella es una buena persona y, cuando Jareth no esta tratando de protegerla de mi, él también lo es".

La señora Henry le sonrió a su hijo. "Tu eres un hombre bueno, Jacob. Espero que ellos se den cuenta de eso. Tu los has perdonado mucho más fácilmente de lo que yo me siento dispuesta a hacer."

Jacob sonrió, caminó hacia su madre, y la abrazó ligeramente. "Aprendí sobre la bondad y el perdón de una personas maravillosas. Los Henry. ¿Usted los conoce?"

"¡Oh, tu!" La señora Henry tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Ella se apartó de su hijo. "Tengo cosas que hacer".

Jacob sonrió cuando mientras la observaba irse. Él suspiró al caminar hacia la ventana. Seria difícil ver a Sarah con Jareth, sabiendo con certeza que ellos no eran familia. Seria embarazoso y tenso. Pero él estaba dispuesto a sobrellevarlo. Él le había dicho a ella que continuarían siendo amigos y ellos lo serian.

--.--.--.--.--

Para la hora de la cena, todos en la casa sabían que Sarah y Jareth los habían estado engañando. El aire estaba espeso con la tensión, pero pronto las payasadas de Thomas en la mesa tenían a las personas riendo suavemente entre dientes. Los hombres comenzaron a hablar acerca del viaje de cacería, mientras que Sarah, Elizabeth y la señora Henry hablaron de lo que habían hecho durante la ausencia de los hombres. Elizabeth se aseguró de mencionar lo maravilloso que era William algo así como una docena de veces. Jacob parecía estar alegre aunque eso confundió a Sarah, pero ella decidió no cuestionarlo. Lo que realmente la molestaba era que pese a la conversación ligera, la señora Henry estaba tensa. Ella no bromeaba con el grupo y estaba demasiado callada para el gusto de Sarah.

Después de la cena, Jareth acompañó a Sarah a su habitación. Ella lucia cansada y él estaba igual de cansado por no haber dormido mucho cuando estaba en los bosques. Ambos habían ayudado a limpiar los platos antes de excusarse.

Sarah se había sentido terrible cuando ella había mirado hacia atrás para ver a Jacob observándolos a Jareth y ella subir juntos las escaleras. Ella no disfrutó hacerle daño a Jacob, pero ella tuvo que decirle la verdad. Él era un amigo y ellos no podían ser nada más.

"Ellos parecieron haberlo aceptado bastante bien" le dijo Jareth mientras ellos estaban parados afuera de su puerta.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Jareth le levantó la barbilla con su mano enguantada y la miró a los ojos. "¿Estas bien?"

"Mmm hmm", ella murmuró suavemente. "Sólo cansada".

"¿Cuidaste bien de mi caballo?" preguntó Jareth ligeramente, intentando romper el humor tenso.

Sarah asintió y sonrio. "Sí, Dan esta muy bien"

"Bien. Me aseguraré de ir a ver como esta en la mañana" Él la soltó, pero no sin antes acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. "Que duermas bien, Sarah"

"Tu también".

--.--.--.--.--

El sol se sentía cálido sobre su rostro mientras ella iba a la deriva entre filas de arbustos de rosas que se extendían por millas en todas direcciones. Rosas de gran tamaño y otras diminutas de todos los colores imaginables. Ella se detuvo a olerlas, aspirando su fragancia dulce y agradable.

"¿Hermosas, no es asi?" le llegó una serena voz masculina.

Sarah se volteó y sonrió calurosamente cuando sus ojos recayeron en Jareth a unas pocas yardas de distancia. "Ellas son justo como tu dijiste". Ella lo miró cuidadosamente cuando el camino entre los arbustos de rosas encaminándose hacia ella. Él estaba vestido con una levita larga color azul medianoche, y camisa de poeta color azul pálido debajo de ella, pantalones negros debajo de la rodilla y sus habituales botas negras altas hasta la rodilla. Su cabello dorado brillaba intensamente a la luz del sol mientras se movía alrededor de él en la brisa caliente. Él casi le quitó el aliento.

Él sonrió mientras se acercaba unos pasos y sacando una mano enguantada de detrás de la espalda, produjo una hermosa rosa roja.

Sarah le agradeció sonriendo mientras ella estiraba la mano para tomar la rosa, pero Jareth tomó su mano con su otra mano y la llevó a sus labios antes de que ella pudiera tomar la flor.

Él plantó un beso delicado en el dorso de su mano y Sarah sintió un escalofrío ante su toque. Una vez más él le ofreció la rosa y ella la tomó con cuidado, atenta a las espinas en su tallo. Ella se llevó la flor a la nariz e inhaló ligeramente.

"Incluso después de todos estos años que ella se ha ido, las rosas florecen. Ella estaría orgullosa de verlas tan saludables y vivas.

"Estoy segura de que ella estaría orgullosa". Sarah sonrio.

Jareth dio un paso más cerca de ella, y levantando una mano echó hacia atrás unos mechones de cabello de Sarah que habían caído sobre el rostro de ella. Él los colocó detrás de su oreja y pasó ligeramente sus dedos por su mejilla.

"Incluso con toda su belleza, ellas palidecen en comparación con..." su oración se acalló y sus ojos quedaron unidos y Sarah descubrió que no podía apartar los suyos.

Él era tan apuesto... y su tacto, tan gentil. Sarah sintió que una de sus manos estaba sobre su cintura y la acercaba a él, mientras que la otra le tomaba la mejilla. Su rostro se acercó más y Sarah instintivamente cerró los ojos.

Su corazón le golpeaba con ferocidad en el pecho y sintió que pasaba una eternidad antes de que unos labios suaves tocaran gentilmente los suyos. El beso fue inocente al principio. Nada más que la presión de labios contra labios. Pero lentamente ella sintió los labios de él moverse contra los suyos. Advirtió que la mano de él le apretaba la cintura al acercarla más. La mano en su mejilla se enterró en su cabello.

Ella sintió que su lengua de él se deslizaba por sus labios y ella tembló antes de abrir lentamente la boca, permitiéndole la entrada. Ella enterró sus manos en su cabello dorado y gimió cuando él la acercó todavía más.

Ella podía percibir el calor del cuerpo de él contra el suyo, podía advertir que sus manos comenzaban a vagar y ella sintió que algo duro y fuerte presionaba contra su estómago mientras él movía sus caderas contra ella.

Sarah se incorporó de golpe en su cama. Temblando, ella pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello oscuro. Ella intentó disminuir el ritmo de su respiración y miró alrededor con el corazón palpitando con fuerza mientras intentaba comprender en donde estaba. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, ella se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación en la casa de los Henry y que estaba _sola_. Echando un vistazo hacia fuera de la ventana, ella notó el brillo pálido del amanecer en el este. Suspirando profundamente, se hundió hacia atrás en la cama, descansando su cabeza en la almohada. Todo había sido un sueño... un sueño increíblemente real.

¿Pero por qué había soñado que Jareth la besaba y en un lugar que ya no existía? ¿Qué significaba esto?

_'Tiene que ser porque he estado pasando mucho tiempo con él últimamente. Él me encaminó a mi habitación anteriormente... Las preguntas de la señora Henry sobre nosotros el otro día... es por eso que soñé con él'_. Ella intentó decirse a sí misma.

_'Pero que tal si... que tal si... no... no'_.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza en la almohada. Jareth era un amigo y él nunca llegaría a ser nada más que eso. Ella no le permitiría llegar a ser nada más.

'Él es manipulativo, arrogante, agresivo, egoísta, cruel, todo lo que él hace es para su beneficio... Él no se preocupa por ti... no en realidad. Él sólo quiere volver a casa. Quiere ver su Laberinto restaurado... y cuando esto se haya logrado él no tendrá ninguna necesidad de ti. Tu no valdrás nada para él'.

Sarah parpadeó para hacer retroceder las lágrimas mientras su propia voz inundaba su mente. Ella sabia que Jareth era todas esas cosas, ¿pero en realidad él creía que ella no valía la pena? ¿La utilizaría como había utilizado a Elizabeth? Ella siguió pensando que él lo haría, pero él aun no lo había hecho.

'Pero también hay bondad en él. Él me ayuda a hacer mis labores... nosotros cuidamos juntos de Dan. Él adora a ese caballo bobo. Nos hemos reído y hemos comenzado a hablar. Recién estoy comenzando a aprender quien es él. Él ha llegado a ser un amigo'.

_'Continua diciéndote eso... sigue creyéndolo y tal vez en tu mundo de cuentos de hadas, se haga realidad. Él te conquistará absolutamente y descartará todos tus problemas, justo como en tu sueño. Te estas enamorando de él... sin lugar a dudas, justo como todos las demás que viajaron por el Laberinto antes de ti...'_

"¡No, no lo estoy!", ella gritó en voz alta y se tapó la boca con rapidez con la mano. Ella se congeló por un minuto, temiendo que alguien la hubiera escuchado. Pero aparte del gallo que cantaba afuera, todo estaba en silencio. Ella soltó un suspiro.

_"No me estoy enamorando de él. Él es apuesto y dulce a veces, pero también es cruel y despiadado... y él me hiere intencionalmente cuando le place. ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de alguien asi?'_

_'¿Entonces por que rechazaste a Jacob?'_

_'Yo no lo rechacé... es sólo que no puedo estar con él'_

_'¿Por qué?'_

_'¿Cómo podría? Él vive en una época muy anterior en que yo ni siquiera habia nacido. Yo trastornaría la línea de tiempo si me quedo aquí con él'._

_'¿Y eso es todo? ¿Solamente el afectar el tiempo te ayudó a decidirte?¿No hubo nada más?'_

_'Bueno, no solamente eso. Yo no amo a Jacob. No de una manera romántica, de todos modos. Él es un amigo, nada más'._

_'Incluso estás empezando a escucharte como **él**. Pregúntate la razón verdadera de por qué no quieres ser algo más que la amiga de Jacob... y descubrirás la verdad en tus sueños'._

Sarah deóo salir un suspiro estremecido mientas bloqueaba las voces. Dos mitades de ella estaban en desacuerdo y ella no tenia idea de por cual decidirse.

"Sólo es un sueño infantil de cuento de hadas", murmuró ella finalmente. Ella lo desecharía como lo había hecho con sus otros sueños en los años pasados.

Ella se dio vuelta en la cama, notando que el cielo continuaba haciéndose más brillante. En una hora o algo así ella se levantaría para ir a alimentar los animales con Jareth, y entonces ella se lo demostraría a sí misma. Le mostraría al lado de ella que pensaba estar enamorándose de Jareth, en donde yacía la verdad.

**

* * *

**

**Nota del Traductor**: ¡¡¡Yuju!!! Esta es mi celebración personal, ¡llegué a la mitad de la historia!

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic, incluso a los anónimos. Besos a todos! Blaze.


	19. Sentimientos Incómodos

**"Consecuencias Inesperadas"**

Escrito por Cormak3032 --- Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 19: "Sentimientos Incómodos"**

****

Ella podía sentir el peso de su mirada en la espalda mientras alistaba el alimento para los caballos. Casi inmediatamente, hubo un silencio tirante entre ellos como el presente toda la mañana.

Ella había descendido la escalera con los ojos mirando el piso.

La sonrisa de Jareth se había desvanecido y él la observó con curiosidad como ella rehuía mirarlo. Él le hizo varias preguntas a las que ella contestó con frases cortas. Y ahora en el granero, ella no le había dicho nada en absoluto.

Jareth finalmente tuvo suficiente. "¿Pasa algo malo?". Él apareció junto al hombro de Sarah causando que ella brincara de sorpresa. Ella ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar.

"N-no". Ella le dio un vistazo rápidamente, rehusando el contacto visual y luego apartando la mirada.

"¿Y por qué no te creo? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿Te han dicho algo más los Henry acerca de nuestro engaño? ¿Ellos te han dicho algo inquietante y es por eso que me ignoras?

"Yo no te ignoro". Ella finalmente lo miró a los ojos y lo lamento. Su rostro estaba a unas pulgadas del suyo; ella sintió su aliento cálido mezclarse con el de ella y esto la hizo temblar.

"Sí, lo haces", él susurró suavemente.

Ella se apartó de él con brusquedad y Jareth solamente pudo verla marcharse.

"¿Te he ofendido de alguna manera?" Él estaba completamente perplejo por su actitud.

"No", ella le dijo, dándole la espalda.

"Por favor, sólo déjame sola". Ella se volteó hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos por un breve momento antes de llevar su mirada al suelo, a los caballos, a cualquier parte menos a él. "Yo... yo necesito tiempo para pensar. No es por ti... es por todo y por todas las cosas. Yo necesito pensar... sola".

Jareth frunció el ceño. "¿No deseas hablar sobre ello?"

"¡No! Sólo quiero que me dejen sola", ella repitió con firmeza.

Jareth no dijo nada durante un momento mientras la miraba. Ella estaba agitada por algo, pero él no tenia idea de lo que era.

Él asintió lentamente. "Muy bien, como lo desees". La observó un momento más, viéndola dirigir su atención a lo que estaba haciendo ignorando su presencia totalmente. Sin añadir otra palabra, él abandonó el granero.

Ella lo oyó marcharse. Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta del granero al cerrarse detrás de él y dejarla en silencio. El silencio fue desquiciante y ella pateó un cubo de lata cercano, obteniendo una pequeña satisfacción al observarlo chocar contra el establo a unas pocas yardas de distancia.

Ella golpeó con sus puños sobre la madera de la puerta de una casilla, asustando al pobre caballo del interior casi hasta morir. Descansó la espalda contra la puerta y dejó caer su rostro en sus manos. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?¿Por qué estoy tan tensa?¿Tan exasperada? Era sólo Jareth. Sólo _Jareth_..." ella se dijo a sí misma, pero no funciono. Ella se deslizó a lo largo de la puerta hasta que su trasero golpeó el piso sucio y suspiró.

Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas mientras ella pensaba en él. Él había parecido genuinamente preocupado por su comportamiento y ella lo había apartado. No comprendió que él era la causa de su comportamiento. Demonios, ni siquiera ella misma se entendía.

_'Él es tan apuesto... ese cabello salvaje, esos ojos... yo podría ahogarme en esos ojos... ¡Oh, Dios Mío, vuelve a la realidad! ¡Escucha lo que dices! ¡Él es el Rey de los Goblins por el amor de Dios! Él robó a tu hermano y te hizo pasar por 13 horas de infierno para llegar a él. No se trata de un chico de la escuela con quien yo haya tenido una posibilidad mínimamente decente de salir... Yo nunca le gustaré en realidad... él me esta utilizando...'_

Ella suspiró profundamente. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? Con seguridad ella no podía gustarle a Jareth. Él iba a hacerle daño y a usarla para sus propios propósitos egoístas.

_'¿Pero y qué pasaría si yo le gustara?... sólo hipotéticamente hablando... El todavía es un Fae, ¡Oh, Dios, de 500 años de edad! Yo soy un infante comparada con él... ¿Qué podría ver él en mi? Nada... ¡Absolutamente nada!'_

Ella comenzó a llorar entonces y enterró la cara en sus manos, los sollozos fueron feos y ruidosos. Ella reconoció la verdad en su sueño. Ella se estaba enamorando de él... de Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins.

Algo tocó su hombro levemente y ella saltó. Ella abrió los ojos y todo era brillante a su alrededor. Se sintió mareada y sus miembros se sentían pesados. Cuero suave acarició su mejilla y la forzó a despertar completamente. Todo era nebuloso, ella lentamente pudo distinguir la cara de Jareth, cerca de la suya. Él estaba agachado frente a ella comiendo una manzana. Él inclinó la cabeza y la observó con curiosidad.

Ella se dio vuelta y miro alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en el granero. Ella estaba caída contra una de las puertas de los establos y estaba sentada en la tierra. Comprendió que se había quedado dormida después de haber llorado.

Jareth no le preguntó si estaba bien. Él la jaló de una de sus manos y la puso de pie con rudeza. "Tu me seguirás", él ordeno.

Sarah parpadeo.

Cuando ella no lo siguió enseguida, él la jaló detrás suyo.

"¡Hey, déjame ir! ¡Me estas lastimando!! Ella trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero él se rehusó a liberarla.

"No me hagas cargarte", le dijo a ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡No te atreverías! ¡Y de todas manera no puedes por tu hombro!", ella replico.

Jareth se volteó y la miró, sus ojos se estrecharon y su mirar fue helado. "Puedo y lo haré si es necesario. ¿Quién esta actuando ahora como una niña?"

Sarah no dijo nada mientras la jalaba detrás de él, su apretón se había aflojado un poco. Ella lo siguió al bosque, sus pasos eran pesados y enfadados.

"¿Adónde me estas llevando?", ella le preguntó con irritación.

Fue entonces que él la soltó y ella lo miró en total confusión. Él estaba parado allí con las manos en las caderas, solamente mirándola fijamente.

Su mirada fija acobardaba y ella apartó la vista, notando algo que no había visto antes. Justo a una corta distancia había un estanque. Sarah dio unos pasos para acercarse, notando algo más, una manta estaba extendida en el suelo y una pequeña canasta estaba situada en el centro. Ella tomó aliento y luego miró con cautela a Jareth.

"¿D-de qué se trata todo esto?"

La expresión de Jareth era calmada al mirarla. "Tu te perdiste el desayuno y el almuerzo. Necesitas comer. Tu pediste que te dejaran sola y ha sido arreglado. Nadie te molestara aquí." Él la observó por un momento y luego comenzó a alejarse.

Sarah se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo irse. Su mano se levantó en el aire y ella dio unos pasos hacia su figura en retirada. "Espera..."

Él siguió caminando.

"¡Por favor, no te vayas!"

Él se volteó a mirarla y tenia una expresión circunspecta.

Ella dio unos pasos inestables hacia él. "No quiero estar sola... no en realidad... me hace pensar y eso estuvo mal".

Las cejas de él se elevaron. "¿Pensar es malo?"

Ella cabeceó y no se ofreció a dar mas explicaciones. "Yo no fui veraz contigo antes. Quiero hablar... y no quiero estar sola."

Jareth la miro cautelosamente. "¿Estas segura?"

Ella asintió y lo miro venir hacia ella.

Él se detuvo frente a ella y su expresión fría se desheló cuando una sonrisa astuta estiró sus labios. "Estaba esperando que me pidieras quedarme"

"¿Lo harás?"

Él asintió y Sarah sintió que su corazón daba un salto.

Las cosas fueron bastante tensas al principio, como Sarah esperaba. Jareth había empacado suficiente comida para ambos y ellos comieron en silencio.

Sarah siguió notando detalles acerca de él. La manera en que su salvaje cabello rubio caía alrededor de él en mechones suaves y delicados, la línea delgada y cruel de sus labios, cuan suaves parecían y cuan endemoniadamente pasmoso debía ser sentirlos contra los suyos.

Sarah se ruborizó por tener tales pensamientos y apartó la mirada e imágenes de su sueño se esparcieron en su mente. Ella cambió de posición incómoda en la manta y miro al estanque por un momento para serenarse. Con cuidado, volvió a mirar a Jareth.

Él estaba mirando hacia el lago, reposando sobre la manta, con la espalda apoyada en una roca, una rodilla contra su pecho. Sus ojos desiguales eran hermosos cuando él no estaba enojado o arrogante. Uno de color azul calmado y frío, mientras que el otro era de color avellana, cálido y acogedor.

Sus ojos se encontraron abruptamente con los suyos y él la miró con una expresión extraña.

Sarah se dio cuenta que él había atrapado examinándolo y ella maldijo cuando sintió sus mejillas calientes y ruborizadas.

Jareth estaba divertido y complacido por su reacción, pero lo dejó pasar sin mencionarlo. Ella lo había mirado de una manera que nunca hizo antes y él estaba inseguro de cómo reaccionar.

"Él me pidió disculpas", dijo Jareth calladamente, rompiendo el tirante silencio.

Sarah se aclaró la garganta. "Um... ¿Quién?"

Jareth suspiro. "Jacob"

"¿Jacob se disculpo?¿Por que?"

Ella sintió que la disculpa era inesperada, aunque ella recordó a Jacob diciendo que deseaba pedir disculpas a Jareth.

"Por perder la calma", le dijo Jareth estirando sus piernas frente a él sobre la manta. "Él estaba enfadado por nuestro pequeño engaño y sintió que había descargado su ira contra mi. Él quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros."

Sarah asintió y la inquietud que había sentido desapareció. "Él es un hombre bueno".

Jareth la observo cuidadosamente. "Lo es". Él observó como sus palabras trajeron una sonrisa a la cara de ella y él intentó sonreírle de regreso.

Sarah repentinamente miro a lo lejos otra vez. "Lamento lo de esta mañana. Yo-"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Ya lo he olvidado y tu también deberías hacerlo." Le dijo él. Ella sonrió tímidamente y Jareth sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

El sol estaba bajando en el horizonte, las pocas nubes que quedaban se vieron de un color naranja brillante contra el cielo azul. El cielo se reflejaba en el lago, posando como la imagen perfecta detrás de Sarah.

Pero Jareth no notó en realidad el cielo. Todo lo que podía ver era a la mujer enfrente de él. Ella había estado usando el cabello suelto como él lo prefería. Las hebras largas, oscuras y sedosas, bajaban en cascada por sus hombros, desbordándose sobre sus pechos, urgiéndolo a recorrer su cabello con sus dedos. Él sintió que la mano le picaba en donde descansaba a su lado, y tragó con fuerza cuando al levantar la vista sus ojos se encontraron.

"Se está oscureciendo. Deberíamos regresar a la casa", le dijo a ella calladamente.

Ella asintio. Suspiró y miró a lo lejos para ver la puesta de sol por un momento antes de ayudarlo a reunir las cosas en la canasta y doblar la manta. "Aun tengo que alimentar a los animales", ella le recordó.

"Yo lo hare. Tu ve a la casa, refréscate, y ayuda a la señora Henry"

Sarah vacilo. "Pero ella todavía esta enojada", ella comenzo.

"Ya sé que ella todavía está enojada, pero no tanto, ya que ella no te hubiera empacado el almuerzo", le dijo él arqueando una ceja.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron y Jareth se rio.

"¿Quién piensas que empacó la comida?"

"Yo pensé que fuiste tu", le dijo ella.

"Yo estaría gastando el piso de la sala de estar y tu todavía estarías durmiendo en el granero, si no fuera por la señora Henry. Ella se dio cuenta que tu habías perdido dos comidas y ella me dio la cesta con comida para traértela". Él observó su cabeceo, pero notó la decepción en sus ojos.

"Sin embargo, el picnic fue _mi_ idea", añadió él con los ojos brillando.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Esta bien. Me lavaré y ayudaré a la señora Henry. Seria equivocado el evitarla. ¿Serás capaz de arreglártelas para alimentar a los animales tu solo? Me refiero a tu hombro..."

"Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Thomas para que me ayude". Él sonrió con afectación.

Sarah se rio.

Cuando unos cuantos días pasaron, la tensión comenzó a desvanecerse. Jareth y Sarah siguieron haciendo las labores juntos. Para Sarah, las cosas lentamente regresaron a la normalidad cuando su incomodidad en torno a Jareth disminuyo. Ella se permitió el reconocer que sentía algo por él y que esos sentimientos no se irían con facilidad.

Jareth notó también su tranquilidad en torno a él, y comenzó a relajarse. Él comenzó a notar cosas sobre Sarah y obtuvo satisfacción al dejarle saber de esas cosas. Con frecuencia se salía de lo que hacia para asegurarse de que Sarah supiera que lucia hermosa y que lo complacía con algo que ella había hecho. A menudo le decía cuan hermosa lucia en un vestido, aun si ella venia recién del granero toda cubierta de polvo y de heno.

La señora Henry comenzó a dejar su desconfianza de lado. Mientras más se daba cuenta de que Jareth y Sarah no quisieron dañar a su familia, más ella comenzó a depositar su confianza en ellos de nuevo.

La mujer notó un nivel de comodidad que se estableció sobre Jareth y Sarah y a diferencia de los otros en la casa, ella supo exactamente que pasaba. Ella vio las miradas secretas, las sonrisas que uno trataba de esconder del otro cuando ellos pensaban que nadie miraba.

Jacob se había reintroducido lentamente en los días de Sarah, pasando tiempo con ella cuando Jareth estaba ocupado con labores. A menudo, Jacob se ofrecía a ayudar a las mujeres en la casa para poder estar en presencia de Sarah. El buen humor de Sarah le levantaba el ánimo y él disfrutaba de estar alrededor de ella. Por lo general su madre lo expulsaba y le decía que fuera a terminar su propio trabajo. Él sabia que ella trataba de protegerlo, pero no había ninguna necesidad de ello. Él tenia casi 25 años y podía cuidar de sí mismo. Todavía había tensión entre Jacob y Jareth, pero esta también lentamente disminuía mientras los dos hombres comenzaban a confiar el uno en el otro.

La franqueza no había funcionado con Sarah en el pasado cuando ella había evadido preguntas personales, así que la señora Henry pensó que quizás debía intentar otra táctica. Una tarde ella observó a Jareth ir solo al granero a efectuar tareas y ella envió a Thomas a ayudarlo.

Por lo general, Thomas no molestaba a Jareth. Él niño era bastante agradable y normalmente no hacia preguntas incómodas. Pero hoy, él no había hecho nada más que hacerlas.

"¿Así que, me dice de nuevo, cómo conoció a Sarah?" Le preguntó Thomas mientras él llevaba algo de heno al establo.

Jareth gimió suavemente. ¿Cuántas preguntas sobre Sarah iba a hacerle este niño el día de hoy?. "Nunca te lo he contado en primer lugar, y no tengo ganas de explicarlo ahora". Le dijo Jareth, intentando permanecer tranquilo.

"Esta bien, esta bien, usted no tiene que ser cascarrabias por eso. Solamente siento curiosidad", le dijo Thomas. Él arrojó heno en el establo y luego regresó por más.

"¿Por qué les estas dando heno?", le preguntó Jareth, colocando las manos en las caderas. "Yo distribuiré el heno, tu traerás cubos y les darás agua. Tu sabes que mi hombro aun no esta curado, y no puedo levantar los cubos. Ya me has ayudado antes, Thomas, ¿qué es diferente el día de hoy?", Jareth exigió.

Thomas solamente se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué Sarah ya no hace esto? Elizabeth dice que era su trabajo alimentar a los animales y yo recuerdo haberla visto hacerlo sola. ¿Por qué lo hace usted?"

"Porque tu madre necesita ayuda en la casa. Abigail todavía no esta bien, y Sarah ha asumido sus labores además de las de ella. Yo intento disminuir su carga de trabajo". Jareth empujó al niño al pasar y se encaminó al almiar, agarrando la horca para aflojar el heno.

Thomas asintio. "Espero que Abby no muera". Él frunció el ceño.

Jareth detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró al niño. "Ella no va a morir. Solamente no se siente bien".

"Sí, pero la última vez que alguien no se sintió bien, murio".

Jareth frunció el ceño. "¿De quién estas hablando?"

"Del abuelo. Él se enfermó y se murio. Yo sólo tenia 5 años cuando paso. Lo extraño. ¿Sabia usted que él construyó nuestra casa? Él y Papa y el tío Joseph".

"Lamento oír lo de tu abuelo, y no sabia que tienes un tío y que ellos construyeron la casa".

"Tuve", corrigió Thomas. "Él murió en la Guerra de los franceses y los indios. Papa dice que él luchó con valentía. Papa fue afortunado al sobrevivir. Él también podría haber muerto, pero logró escapar. Aunque perdió parte de la pierna. Jacob era solamente un muchacho cuando eso pasó, pero él recuerda haber tenido que hacer todo el trabajo en la granja mientras Papa se mejoraba."

"Siento enterarme de los problemas que tu familia ha tenido y de las pérdidas que has sufrido".

Thomas pateó un montón grande de heno en el suelo. "Esta bien".

Jareth compadeció al niño. Si bien la familia Henry parecía ser una familia feliz y unida, ahora le era obvio que ellos también habían tenido su parte de dificultades.

"¿Señor Charles, puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Te he pedido que no me llames asi. Mi nombre es Jareth"

"Oh, sí, lo siento. ¿Jareth, está usted enamorado de Sarah?"

Se podría haber escuchado caer un alfiler en el silencio que siguió, pero en cambio se escuchó una horca que golpeaba la tierra. Jareth miro hacia abajo para mirar fijamente la herramienta por un momento sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta cuando se había resbalado de su mano.

Él se agachó para recuperarla y observó que su mano temblaba mientras la extendía hacia el mango de la horca.

Thomas continuo hablando como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado. "Papa dice que un hombre sabe que esta enamorado de una mujer si ella es la primera cosa en que él piensa al despertar en la mañana y la última cosa en que piensa antes de irse a dormir."

Jareth dio una débil carcajada. "Aunque aprecio el consejo de un niño de ocho años de edad, no es necesario que lo des. Yo no estoy enamorado de Sarah". Él se dio vuelta bruscamente, usando la horca para apuñalar el heno antes de cargarlo en un carrito de madera.

Thomas siguió su discurso como si Jareth no hubiera dicho nada. "Papa dice que si usted siente debilidad en las rodillas al verla a ella y su corazón se acelera en su pecho... y... y usted se vuelve también torpe.

Jareth giró hacia el muchacho. "Thomas, ¿te gustaría llegar a cenar esta noche?", él lo amenazó.

Thomas asintió con avidez.

"Entonces termina de alimentar a los animales", le ordenó a través de los dientes apretados.

"Esta bien", le dijo Thomas y fue a reunir la comida.

--.--.--.--.—

Jareth trató de ignorar los sentimientos que se removían dentro del hoyo de su estómago. El pavo en su plato no le pareció apetitoso en lo mas mínimo, y él lo hizo a un lado. Estaba sentado mirando fijamente su plato lleno de comida. No se atrevía a mirar a Sarah. Cada vez que él lo hizo, ella le sonrió dulcemente y los sentimientos incómodos se intensificaron.

Finalmente, él se obligó a comer unos bocados de pavo de manera que nadie notara su falta de apetito y le preguntara qué le pasaba. Pero la buena señora Henry tenia los ojos de un halcón.

"Oh, ¿no me diga que no le gusta el pavo?" Ella pareció ofendida.

"Está delicioso", él sonrió, llevando el tenedor lleno a su boca. Jareth supo que su pequeña actuación no la había engañado, pero la señora Henry, afortunadamente, decidió dejarlo asi. Ella se giró a brindar su atención a Sarah y Jacob, quienes se estaban riendo acerca de algo. Ella frunció el ceño al observarlos y luego volvió a comer.

Jareth miro de soslayo a Sarah. Ella estaba ocupada riéndose con Jacob acerca de uno de los caballos que habia saltado la valla del potrero, una valla alta que se suponía que no podría saltar. Pero el semental gris lo hizo varias veces y Jacob tuvo que perseguirlo y recapturarlo cada vez. El animal era un semental valioso de buen linaje y ellos no podían permitirse el dejarlo escapar.

Jareth casi brincó de su silla cuando sintió que una mano rozaba levemente su muslo. Él miró rápidamente a Sarah, comprendiendo que había sido un accidente de su parte. Ella todavía se estaba riendo con Jacob, y en medio de su risa, su mano había rozado contra Jareth. Jareth los observó por un momento, y sintió una mirada pesada sobre él.

La señora Henry alzó las cejas hacia él mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger los platos de la cena. Su mirada lo incomodo. Esta mujer era astuta y nada le pasaba inadvertido.

Jareth no podía creer como se sentía. Nervioso y asustadizo como cualquier niño mortal aterrorizado que él había llevado a su Laberinto. Pero cualquier tentativa de su parte de hacer desaparecer sus sentimientos solamente los hacia fortalecerse.

Él se excusó después de cenar, reclamando que había sido un día largo y que estaba exhausto. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y Sarah lo siguió, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

"¿Te encuentras bien? No hablaste mucho en la cena. ¿Tienes algún dolor? ¿Es tu hombro? ¿Estas enfermo?", ella dejo escapar.

La expresión preocupada en su rostro le dolió, pero Jareth negó con la cabeza. "Ha sido un largo día. Estoy agotado y necesito descansar. Estaré bien en la mañana". Le dio un vistazo rápido antes de empujar su puerta y deslizarse adentro.

Sarah arrugó el ceño, pero lo dejo ir. Él realmente parecía cansado y aceptaría su palabra de que estaría bien por la mañana. Ella miró la puerta antes de bajar a ayudar a la señora Henry y a Elizabeth a limpiar.

Jareth se agitó y se dio vuelta. No importaba en que posición se movía, no conseguía acomodarse y no podía dormir. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Sarah y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Él escuchaba su risa, veía su cabellera larga flotando libremente alrededor de ella.

Él miró alrededor en su habitación, intentando bloquear su imagen, pero todo le recordaba a ella.

Rodó sobre su estómago y enterró la cara debajo de la almohada. Varias horas más tarde, cayó en un sueño agitado.

Jareth sintió su presencia aun antes de que ella entrara en la habitación. Él se dio vuelta y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la vio descender la escalera, los ojos de ella escudriñaron la habitación, buscándolo a _él_. Su cabello oscuro caía en cascada por sus hombros y su espalda en largos rizos. Su vestido era color azul medianoche y hacia juego con su abrigo. Adhiriéndose a la forma femenina de su cuerpo.

Y luego sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento todo lo demás en el cuarto desapareció. Ella se encaminó hacia él con cuidado, con una sonrisa dulce y tímida en su rostro. Él apenas pudo contenerse a sí mismo. Él la besó en la mejilla.

"Te ves muy hermosa", le dijo a ella.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y le recorrió con la mirada. "Tu tampoco te ves nada de mal".

Él sonrió cálidamente y la tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndola cerca de él. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando al bajar sus labios a los de ella. Sus labios eran suaves y tentadores, la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma del perfume que llevaba, inundaron sus sentidos. Él se estremeció cuando su lengua trazo sus labios y ella presiona su cuerpo contra él. Una de sus manos enguantadas se hundió en su cabello, mientras que la otra se movió a lo largo de su cintura, su pulgar acarició la tela sedosa de su vestido.

Una risa profunda provocó que Jareth retirara su boca de la de ella prematuramente, e inmediatamente puso un brazo protector alrededor de Sarah.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso no es encantador?" Un hombre vestido todo de negro y usando una mascara que representaba la cara torcida de un gnomo dio un paso adelante desde la muchedumbre. Él se mofó de Jareth y de la mujer en sus brazos.

"Tu no eres bienvenido aqu", le dijo Jareth al hombre inmediatamente. Su abrazo sobre Sarah se hizo más apretado.

"Yo habría creído que un hombre tan impecablemente bien parecido como tu y", él se burló, " de tal _status_, podría haber encontrado una mujer más conveniente que una _mortal_".

"A quien yo elija cortejar no es asunto de nadie, sino mío. Abandona mi reino. Tu no eres bienvenido aqui".

"No hay ninguna razón para ser áspero, Jareth. De seguro no con la familia". El hombre se desató la máscara en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lentamente la alejó de su cara, revelando unos ojos desiguales casi idénticos a los de Jareth.

"De seguro no con tu _padre_", el hombre sonrio.

Jareth se tensó y él supo que Sarah lo había notado. "No tengo padre. Él me abandonó hace tiempo", Jareth replicó con dureza.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente. "Cada niño tiene un padre y ellos deberían hacer bien en escucharlo. Tu tirarás tu vida por una simple mortal. No seas lo suficiente tonto para cometer los mismos errores cometidos por otro".

"No estoy tirando mi vida". Jareth tomó la mano de Sarah en la suya y comenzó a alejarla de alli. "No te pediré de nuevo que abandones mi reino". Él comenzó a marcharse.

"Tu siempre fuiste una amarga decepción. Parece que aun lo eres. Es una lástima."

Jareth se volteó alejándose de su padre, controlando con cuidado su ira y siguió caminando. Sarah tuvo que apresurarse para mantenerse junto a él. Repentinamente, él ya no pudo sentir su mano en la de él, la escuchó llamarlo y se dio vuelta para ver que ella había sido tragada por la muchedumbre. Su padre se movía directamente hacia ella.

"¡No!¡Sarah!" Él se precipitó hacia ella, solamente para ser empujado hacia atrás por la muchedumbre. Ellos lo mantenían apartado de ella. Él tenia que alcanzarla. Su padre casi estaba llegando a ella. "¡Sarah!"

Algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la parte de atrás de cabeza y Jareth lentamente cayó al suelo. Sarah fue la ultima cosa que vio antes que la oscuridad lo alcanzara.

"¡Sarah!", él gritó suavemente. Con una sacudida, Jareth desperto. La transpiración corría por su frente y su respiración era laboriosa al sentarse. "Una pesadilla", él murmuró al reconocer los alrededores. "Gracias a los dioses".

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama con un suspiro estremecido y pasó los dedos sobre la funda de la almohada mientras las imágenes persistían en su mente.

Él no había soñado con su padre en mucho tiempo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero él todavía sentía miedo de su padre, y más importante aun, sentía miedo de lo que su padre podría hacer.

Jareth suspiró profundamente. Sarah había estado en su sueño y él la había besado, y la había abrazado como si fuera su amada. Frunció el ceño confundido.

Él se sentó en la cama y bajó las piernas intentando forzar las imágenes inquietantes a alejarse. El sol ya se había elevado y él tendría que apresurarse para alimentar los animales a tiempo. Se vistió con rapidez y salió con premura de la casa, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de la señora Henry, Elizabeth y Ellie.

Entró precipitadamente al granero y encontró a Sarah vertiendo agua en los cubos. Los animales ya estaban masticando su comida. Ella se volteó al escucharlo entrar y Jareth sintió que el corazón le pesaba en el pecho. Estaba recordando su sueño... como ella había lucido bajando las escaleras.

Sarah había estado preparada para empezar a gritarle en el momento que él había entrado en el granero por dejarla sola, pero un vistazo a su rostro la detuvo.

"¿Jareth, estas bien?" La manera en que él la miraba la amilanaba. Él pareció recobrar la compostura unos momentos más tarde.

"Estoy bien", le dijo a ella. Aunque su tono no fue muy convincente.

"No tienes buen aspecto. Luces pálido". Ella colocó el cubo lleno de agua abajo y camino hacia él. Ella levantó la mano en un intento de ver si tenia fiebre, pero él se aparto. Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Jareth, que te pasa?"

"Tienes mis disculpas por quedarme dormido. ¿Qué es lo que queda por hacer?"

Ella arrugó la frente ante la manera en que él evadía sus preguntas, pero contesto. "Sólo quedan unos cubos de agua que llenar, pero-" ella comenzó y se detuvo cuando Jareth separo el cubo de ella para llenar las cubetas vacías alineadas en el pasillo.

"Jareth, tu hombro-"

Él no hizo caso de sus palabras y levantó el cubo. Él gritó cuando el peso del cubo casi le hizo llorar de dolor en su hombro y en su brazo. Él lo soltó y el cubo cayó al suelo desparramando agua por todas partes. Frustrado, él lo pateó y observó como el cubo iba a dar por el pasillo del granero y aterrizaba chocando cerca de la puerta.

"¡Maldita herida! ¡¿Nunca va a sanar?!" grito. Respirando profundamente, sus ojos se enfocaron en Sarah.

Ella lo miró un momento antes de caminar hacia la puerta para recoger el cubo. Ella lo rodó en sus manos y haciendo una mueca se lo enseñó a Jareth.

Él suspiró al ver la abolladura grande que había hecho en el metal. "Sarah, lo siento, mi temperamento..."

"Tu temperamento va a hacer que nos echen a patadas de aquí, así como tus travesuras infantiles. ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?"

"Estoy frustrado. Esta herida no se cura", expresó sin convicción.

"Se esta curando, pero no tan rápido como a ti te gustaría. Jareth, fue una herida grave. Tu casi moriste." Ella suspiró profundamente y lució alterada. "Sólo... ve a la casa y consigue algo de comer, yo terminaré de darle agua a los animales. Has ayudado bastante por un día".

Jareth suspiró y bajó la cabeza. A veces, él olvidaba lo frustrante que era todo. Estar en el mundo mortal, con Sarah como su única compañía, siendo capturado, siendo baleado. Y sanarse le llevaba mucho más tiempo de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Y ahora esos sentimientos incómodos que tenia alrededor de Sarah solamente añadían miseria y confusión.

Una parte de él deseaba proteger a Sarah. Ella era una mujer sola en una tierra probablemente tan extraña para ella como lo era para él. Necesitaba protección, incluso si ella no deseaba reconocerlo. Otra parte de él deseaba abandonarla y herirla. Ella había destruido su reino y él debía hacerla pagar por sus acciones. Y ahora diferentes sentimientos se habían añadidos a la mezcla. El increíble nerviosismo que sentía en su presencia, el miedo a que algo podría pasarle que él no podría controlar, y una confusión que él nunca antes había conocido.

Como si no fuera bastante malo que su reino se hubiera arruinado, él estaba atrapado en el mundo mortal con su enemiga, había sido capturado y baleado. No. Además, ahora había comenzado a tener que sentir algo que era nuevo, inesperado y aterrorizante. Algo que había vuelto su mundo un caos y el no tenia idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Dio un vistazo a Sarah antes de abandonar el granero.

Jareth no vio a Sarah hasta la hora de la cena. El pasó el resto del día haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Jacob a hacer pequeñas tareas. Para la hora de la cena, Jareth estaba tanto ansioso como nervioso acerca de ver a Sarah. Sus sentimientos todavía estaban en conflicto unos contra otros y ningún lado había vencido. Así que el paso el día yendo y retrocediendo entre su deseo de ir a disculparse con Sarah, y deseando discutir con ella acerca de su situación.

Él se sentó en la mesa mientras Jacob añadía mas leña a la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación. Thomas le sonrió a Jareth al otro lado de la mesa y, suspirando cabeceó saludando al niño.

"Hey..."

Jareth se volteó a ver a Sarah que había aparecido a su lado. Ella llevaba una bandeja con los cubiertos y platos para poner en la mesa.

"No te he visto en todo el día", le dijo ella.

"Estuve ayudando a Jacob". Miro a lo lejos por un momento y luego examinó su rostro con cautela.

Sarah colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar platos y cubiertos. Ella sonrio. "¿Y como estuvo eso?"

"Bien. Reparamos la puerta del norte, revisamos las cabras que van a parir y otras cosas".

"Suena a que estuviste ocupado"

Él asintio. "Así es. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

Ella siguió arreglando los platos mientras hablaba. "Quité el polvo y fregué los pisos, ayude a lavar la ropa y a hacer las camas. Pelé verduras para la cena y ayudé a cocinar. Lo usual"

Él le brindó una ligera sonrisa. "Tu también estuviste ocupada"

Ella asintio. "Bueno, debo ayudar a la señora Henry a traer la comida"

"Esta bien", le dijo él, y ella comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Sarah?", el la llamó suavemente.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo, con la bandeja de madera metida debajo del brazo.

Él miró a Jacob para asegurarse que él estaba bastante lejos para que no pudiera oír lo que iba a decir. Pero Jacob todavía estaba añadiendo leña al fuego y estaba hablando con su padre que estaba sentado en una silla en la misma habitación.

"Sarah, tu... es que..."

Ella se le acerco. "¿Si?"

"Hoy luces encantadora". Él susurro. Sintió sensaciones incómodas en su estómago otra vez cuando ella sonrió dulcemente.

"Tu tampoco luces nada de mal", le dijo ella y dejó el cuarto.

El se sonrió por un momento ante sus palabras, y luego se congelo.

_'Luces tan hermosa'_

_'Tu no tampoco luces nada de mal'_

Sus ojos se agrandaron y él inhaló bruscamente. El sueño...

Sintió que su estómago se volteaba mientras la comida era traída y la señora Henry llamaba a todos al comedor. Thomas dio las gracias, algo que Jareth todavía se estaba acostumbrando. Cuando Sarah tomó su mano y todos en la mesa unieron sus manos, el se sintió temblar.

La mano de ella se deslizó en la suya y ella le sonrió mientras todos inclinaban la cabeza para orar.

Él hizo lo posible por devolverle la sonrisa y actuar como si todo estuviera bien, pero por dentro estaba temblando fuera de control.

Ella liberó su mano y él se dio cuenta que la oración había terminado. Todos comenzaban a pasarse la comida alrededor. Él reunió algo de carne en su plato y luego encontró una salsera de porcelana blanca cuando un par de manos delicados entraron en su visual.

Sarah sostuvo la salsera sobre su plato. "¿Quieres salsa?"

"Sí, por favor". Jareth tomó la salsera de porcelana de sus manos y cabeceó agradeciendo.

Cuando él fue a verter el líquido sobre la carne en su plato, él perdió el agarre sobre el asa. Él respingó dolorosamente cuando la salsera cayó en su plato, desparramando salsa de carne caliente directamente en su regazo.

"¿Jareth, esta usted bien?", le preguntó la señora Henry con preocupación.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se voltearon a verlo.

"Mis disculpas", le dijo Jareth, su cara comenzó a volverse roja de vergüenza y dolor.

"No hay porque disculparse. Fue un accidente. ¿Por qué no va a limpiarse a la cocina?", ella le sugirió.

Jareth asintió y dejo la mesa rápidamente, un rastro de gotas de salsa de carne quedó detrás de él en el piso de madera.

Sarh se levantó de la mesa inmediatamente y lo siguió a la cocina.

"¿Jareth, estas bien?". Ella lo encontró paseándose a lo largo de la cocina.

"Además de quemarme y avergonzarme, estoy muy bien", él le dijo sarcásticamente con los dientes apretados.

"No debes avergonzarte, fue un accidente", ella lo apaciguó suavemente.

"Sí, un accidente que _todos_ presenciaron". Él dejó de pasearse y pasó una mano enguantada a través de su cabello. "No sé cuál es el problema conmigo".

Ella frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un paño seco para lavar las cacerolas del estante. "¿Estas seguro de estar bien? ¿Has estado actuando un poco extraño y no es propio de ti ser tan torpe."

Sarah continuó hablando con él mientras mojaba el paño en el agua, pero Jareth no escuchaba sus palabras.

_'Papa dice que un hombre sabe que esta enamorado de una mujer si ella es la primera cosa en que él piensa al despertar en la mañana y la última cosa en que piensa antes de irse a dormir'_

Él había pensado en Sarah antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior y se había despertado con su nombre en los labios esa mañana. Mientras él pensaba acerca de ello, Jareth se dio cuenta que los días pasados, Sarah había estado constantemente en su mente antes de dormir y otras veces durante el curso del día.

_'Papa dice que si usted siente debilidad en las rodillas al verla a ella y su corazón se acelera en su pecho...'_

Esa mañana su corazón se había acelerado al verla mientras recordaba su sueño. Arrugó el ceño.

_'Y usted se vuelve también torpe'_

¿Cuántas veces había dejado caer el martillo mientras ayudaba a Jacob esa tarde? Jacob lo había desestimado como que todavía se estaba curando su herida, ¿pero y si ese no fuera el caso? ¿Y lo que acababa de pasar en la mesa? Él había dejado caer la salsera en su plato, salpicando salsa caliente sobre él.

Él sacudió la cabeza en negación, y repentinamente se sintió débil. Su corazón tronaba fuertemente en su pecho. Los sentimientos incómodos que había sentido los días pasados estaban allí con toda su fuerza... sus pensamientos constantes de Sarah... él había estado notando mas a menudo cuan hermosa era...

Respirando con fuerza, el se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Sarah suspiro. "Jareth, tienes que quedarte quieto". Ella dio una risita insegura. Ella estaba suficientemente nerviosa de tocarlo debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. De hecho, estaba intentando no revelarle cuanto estaba temblando.

"La salsa manchara tus pantalones si no te quedas quieto para poder limpiar un poco". Ella movió el paño a su muslo externo y lo presionó contra el liquido oscuro.

Jareth agarró el hombro de Sarah y la aparto de él con brusquedad. "¡Deja de mimarme!¡Yo no soy un niño!", gritó con enojo.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "Yo nunca dijo que lo eras... solamente intento ayudar".

"¡No quiero tu ayuda!" Él continuo retrocediendo, negando con la cabeza de lado a lado al hacerlo.

"Jareth, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?" ¿Por qué actúas asi?" Sarah repentinamente estaba asustada.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras su mano buscaba a ciegas la manilla.

"¿Jareth?", ella lo intento de nuevo.

"¡No! ¡No dejaré que pase!¡Tu eres una mortal!", él replico. El giró la perilla de la puerta y abriéndola se precipito rápidamente afuera de la casa tan rápido como pudo, hacia la noche.

Sarah de quedó de pie sin moverse, excepto por su corazón que palpitaba y su pelo largo que se movía por su cara por la brisa que entraba por la puerta.

"¿Sarah?¿Jareth?" Jacob estuvo a su lado en un instante. Tras haber oído la conmoción, entró de prisa a la cocina. "¿Sarah, que paso?" La preocupación llenaba su rostro. "¿Sarah?", él preguntó de nuevo.

Sarah seguía mirando fijamente al frente de ella, sin mirar a Jacob. "No lo se", ella susurró apenas audiblemente. Una lágrima descendió por su rostro mientras ella miraba a través de la puerta a la noche oscura.

Nota Traductor: Muchas gracias a Jenny Flint por su aliento. Besos, niña, y cuidate.


	20. Confianza y Desconfianza

Nota del Autor: Muchas gracias a quienes siguen revisando mi trabajo. No puedo decirles cuanto significa esto para mi. Para quienes estén interesados, la página de UC (Unexpected Consequences) ha sido renovada. Y Jacob rehecho. También hay una foto adicional de la "Granja de los Henry".

Como siempre, gracias a mi maravillosa beta Scattered Logic.

_Nota del Traductor: Ver la dirección de la página en mi perfil, porque aquí no sale._

**Consecuencias Inesperadas**

**Escrito por Cormak3032** -- Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 20: "Confianza y Desconfianza"**

****

Jareth ya había hecho un camino en la tierra de tanto pasearse. Su mente le seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez como un mantra.

_'Ella es una **mortal**. Es imposible que yo pueda... ¡no!'_

Él sacudió la cabeza y golpeó su puño contra un árbol cercano con enojo en su frustración. Él estaba tan afligido que apenas sentía el dolor.

_'Aquí he olvidado quien soy... me he vuelto uno de ellos. Aunque...'_ él miró hacia abajo a sus manos enguantadas.

"¿Quién soy yo sin mi magia?" Se peguntó en voz alta. Frunció el ceño. "Soy tan desvalido como un mortal..." La información era perturbadora y con un suspiro profundo, Jareth se apoyó contra un roble. Su hombro inmediatamente protestó, pero él lo ignoró.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Él preguntó a nadie en particular. "¿Por qué fui castigado asi? Como si gobernar a los goblins no fuera suficientemente vergonzoso". Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Fui derrotado, mi reino destruido y tengo sentimientos por la responsable de todo eso. ¿Qué ocurre con esta situación?" Él miró hacia arriba al cielo despejado con sus estrellas centelleantes. "¿Esta es la idea de alguien de una broma?"

"¿Jareth?"

Jareth se apartó del árbol rápidamente, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y maldiciendo en goblin cuando vio a Jacob entrar en su campo visual con una lámpara de cobre y de vidrio en sus manos. Jacob era la última persona que deseaba ver en este momento.

Jacob sostuvo la linterna donde pudiera ver a Jareth. La débil luz de la llama danzó a través de los finos rasgos de Jareth.

"Allí esta. Usted le dio un buen susto a Sarah. Ella esta muy preocupada"

"Bien por ella", replicó Jareth.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, intentando mantener una expresión neutra. "Es obvio que nunca le ha pasado antes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Jareth preguntó, arrugando la frente.

"Es lo que pense. Creo que sé cuál es su problema".

"No, no sabe", le dijo Jareth con amargura. ¿Cómo es posible que usted lo sepa?"

"Usted esta enamorado locamente de Sarah y sus sentimientos lo aterran", le reveló Jacob.

"¿Cómo se atreve a asumir--" comenzó Jareth furioso.

Jacob se rió, aunque su expresión no era de diversión.

Jareth lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Citándole: '_No dejaré que pase'_. No estoy seguro de lo que significa la parte del mortal, pero dada la manera en que usted actúa, yo diría que lo que siente por Sarah lo tiene muy mal." Jacob sonrió ante la mirada incómoda de Jareth. "Jareth, usted no tiene que mantener esa fachada conmigo. Yo no soy estúpido. Soy un hombre, y sé lo que estar enamorado de una mujer hermosa".

"Yo no estoy--", gruñó Jareth.

"Sí, lo esta", insistió Jacob, "y no hay nada malo en eso. Sarah es dulce y tiene prestancia, un poco demasiado franca al hablar, pero es muy inteligente, sin mencionar que muy hermosa, ¿Qué hombre no se sentiría atraído por ella?", terminó Jacob, con un tono ligeramente helado.

"¿Admite usted que encuentra atractiva a Sarah?", preguntó Jareth con los ojos achicados.

"¿Cómo puedo negar su belleza? Ella es encantadora en muchas formas", le dijo Jacob con sinceridad.

"No, no lo es. Ella puede ser cruel", le advirtió Jareth.

"Yo no he visto ese lado de ella, pero quizás _usted_ si. ¿Ella fue cruel con usted, hmm? Quizás si ella lo fue, usted lo merecía. ¿Tal vez usted pueda ilustrarme?", le pregunto Jacob con voz áspera.

"No," le dijo Jareth rotundamente. "Mi pasado con Sarah no es asunto suyo".

"Bien, respeto eso, pero déjeme decirle algo." Jacob miró a Jareth a los ojos mientras daba un paso hacia delante. "Sarah es una mujer increíble, y mujeres como ella no aparecen muy a menudo. De hecho, son de una clase muy rara"

"Usted habla como si hubiera tenido la experiencia", dijo Jareth, su tono fue repentinamente frío.

"Hablo por experiencia"

Jareth se cruzó de brazos. "Explíquese".

Jacob caminó hasta una roca cercana y colocó allí la linterna mientras comenzaba a hablar. "Marguerite Sampson. Bella, inteligente, dulce. La mujer perfecta por todos lados, y ella y yo eramos muy buenos amigos. Nosotros crecimos juntos. Fuimos a la escuela, nos veíamos uno al otro en la iglesia todos los domingos".

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon con sospecha. "Entonces, ¿por qué no esta usted con ella? ¿Dónde esta ella?"

"La dejé escaparse de mi. Yo la amaba y no se lo dije. Me estaba preparando. No la había visto en unos días, así que fui a visitarla a su casa para admitirle finalmente lo que sentía. Estaba tan nervioso como el infierno. Tenía miedo de que ella me rechazara y yo perdiera la amistad que compartía con ella."

"¿Y?", preguntó Jareth con impaciencia.

"Llegué hasta su casa solamente para enterarme que ella había abandonado Concord con su familia. Su padre es un zapatero y causa de que habían otros 3 en el área, se fueron a otra parte a hacer negocios. Marguerithe se mudó al Sur, y nunca más la volví a ver." Jacob apartó la mirada.

La expresión de Jareth se suavizó levemente.

"Ella me escribió una vez contándome que se había casado con un caballero, y que ellos estaban esperando a su primer hijo". Jacob miró fijamente a Jareth. "Fue la carta más horrible y más maravillosa que he recibido".

Jareth frunció el ceño. "No entiendo".

"Yo la amaba, y deseaba haber sido quien se casara con ella, pero ella era feliz en donde estaba. Muy feliz, y yo nunca le quitaría eso. Por eso me puso contento y me dolió al mismo tiempo el saber de su alegría."

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Sarah y conmigo?" preguntó Jareth con impaciencia.

Jacob suspiro. "Estoy intentando decirle que a usted no debería llevarle tanto tiempo el descubrir los sentimientos que pudiera tener por Sarah. Ella se preocupa por usted. Y es muy obvio cómo ella lo mira y le habla a usted". El tono de Jacob era amargo.

Jacob miró a la lejanía por un momento, miró a las estrellas mientras suspiraba, y regresó su mirada a Jareth. "Aparte de su preocupación, no sé lo que ella siente. Las mujeres son criaturas extrañas. Ellas pueden ser muy abiertas, pero se cerrarán al mundo la mayoría de las veces inoportunamente. ¿Usted conoce el pasado de Sarah? Ella nunca ha hablado de eso conmigo".

Jareth sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que su madre la abandonó cuando ella era más joven, y que Sarah lo tomó muy mal. Eso sucedió antes de que nosotros... nos conociéramos"

"¿Su madre la abandonó y usted tuvo la insensibilidad de marcharse a toda velocidad cuando ella estaba intentando ayudarlo en la cocina?". Jacob parecía furioso.

"¿Es eso lo que ella le dijo?"

Jacob negó con la cabeza. "Ella no me dijo nada. Solamente siguió mirando fijando por la puerta abierta, probablemente esperando que usted regresara a la casa y se disculpara. Incluso después de que yo intenté consolarla"

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon.

"Usted la lastimó, Jareth. Ella estaba intentando ayudarlo y usted escapó de la casa como un animal salvaje. Usted la ha confundido y le ha lastimado. Bien hecho."

Jareth podía sentir que su sangre comenzaba ha hervir. "No la lastimé intencionalmente, si eso es lo que esta sugiriendo. Estoy muy inseguro de lo que está pasando. Yo necesito tiempo. Tiempo que seria mejor pasar apartado de ella."

Jacob dio un paso más cerca de Jareth. "Usted esta enojado consigo mismo por sentir algo por ella. Usted piensa que es invencible y que eso no puede pasarle. Pero no importa cuan duro usted actúe, usted tiene sentimientos justo como el resto de nosotros. Sentimientos que han sido acallados por demasiado tiempo, pudiendo causar un daño irreparable. Usted no debería apresurarse a entrar en estas cosas, pero usted no debería tampoco negarlas. Ella no esperará para siempre ".

Jareth miro a Jacob con sospecha. "Nosotros nunca hemos sido amigos, y es obvio que a usted le interesa Sarah. ¿Por qué intenta ayudarme?"

"Porque _usted_ le interesa a sarah y yo quiero verla feliz. Y ya que ella no puede ser feliz _conmigo_, ella debería serlo con alguien que a ella le interese". Jacob apartó la mirada.

Jareth frunció el ceño y estrechó los ojos. "¿Usted le pidió cortejarla, ¿no es asi?" Se le acercó más y repentinamente lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujo hacia atrás, presionándolo contra un árbol.

"Sí, se lo pedi." La voz de Jacob destilaba desprecio. "Usted acababa de admitir que no era su padre. Era la oportunidad perfecta para mí de averiguar si yo tenia alguna posibilidad con ella, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Yo tenia el presentimiento de que ella me rechazaría, y tenia razón... ella me rechazo. De cualquier modo, usted gano".

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con ganar o perder", gruñó Jareth.

Jacob habló con desdén. "¿No es asi? Es obvio que lo que usted más anhelaba era estar a cargo. Y ser el vencedor sin importar a quien dañaba en el proceso. A Sarah, a mi... o a mi hermana"

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron.

"Oh, no crea ni por un momento que yo soy ingenuo. Sé todo lo que usted le hizo a Elizabeth. Usted disfrutó lastimándola para mantener a Sarah de su lado, y yo no dudo que no se detendrá ante nada para mantenerla alli. Una vez usted reclamó que Sarah era _suya_. Y obviamente no estaba mintiendo."

"Yo nunca miento", admitió Jareth. Empujó a Jacob con fuerza contra el árbol una vez más antes de soltarlo.

Jacob tosió y se estiró el cuello. "Ya que usted la ha reclamado, usted debería seguir a pesar de todo y ayudarla. Usted le debe mucho."

"¿Qué?"

"Probablemente yo no necesito recordarle que Sarah esta sola. Su padre esta muy lejos de ella, y usted parece ser la única persona que ella tiene, y la única persona que ella quiere." El desdén era evidente en su voz.

"Ella no confiará en mi familia. Después de lo que pasó con su engaño, la relación que compartía Sarah con mi madre se ha roto de tal manera que ya no es reconocible. Aunque las dos conversan, Sarah no contesta preguntas personales. Mi madre dice que ella se pone rígida y se las arregla para dejar la habitación o cambiar la conversación"

Jareth puso sus manos en sus caderas delgadas. "Todos sabemos cuan enérgica puede ser su madre a veces. Quizás Sarah se siente incómoda, o quizás ella simplemente no desea hablar de su pasado. No puedo culparla. Todos tenemos secretos que deseamos esconder. Además, su madre tiende a indagar demasiado"

"Aunque eso es muy cierto, yo pienso que hay algo más."

"¿Qué más podría ser? Preguntó Jareth con irritación.

"Yo creo que Sarah no habla de su pasado porque ella tiene miedo. Decirle confidencias a alguien implica confianza y a ella parece tener dificultades con eso. Ella es amistosa y habla con todos en la casa, pero ella no quiere hablar con ellos de nada personal. Ella no confía en nadie completamente. Todos mis intentos para acercarme a ella han fracasado."

Jareth se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Jacob a la luz vacilante. Su mirada era insolente. "¿Y que quiere usted que yo haga? ¿Usted espera que yo me dé cuenta de mis sentimientos en el lapso de un latido, ayude a Sarah a superar su miedo en unos cuantos minutos, y luego todos vivirán felices para siempre? Este no es infantil cuento de hadas. Hay complicaciones de las cuales ni usted ni Sarah son conscientes."

Jacob se le acercó un paso, mirándolo directo a los ojos. "Siempre hay complicaciones, Jareth. Estas difieren de persona a persona. La vida no seria tan agradable si todo fuera fácil. Necesitamos de la aspereza de la realidad para reconocer el bien en nuestras vidas".

Jareth resoplo. "¿El bien? Apenas veo mucho bien en mi vida."

Jacob pareció disgustado. "Quizás usted debería abrir sus ojos y mirar mejor alrededor suyo. Antes de que ella cambie de parecer y decida alejarse. Y si ella hace eso, yo le daré la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos."

Jareth abrió la boca para hacer una observación de réplica, pero ya Jacob había agarrado la lámpara y se alejaba bruscamente terminando la conversación. No fue hasta que se quedó solo que Jareth se dio cuenta que el bien al cual Jacob se refería... era Sarah.

Varios días pasaron y la situación seguía tensa en la casa de la Henry. Jareth ignoraba a todos y apenas comía mientras se debatía acerca de sus sentimientos. El dormir era un lujo que le evadía y pasó noches incontables dándose vueltas. A veces él dejaba la casa para caminar en el exterior con la esperanza de aclarar su mente.

Si bien él se mantenía alejado de todos, mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre Sarah. Ella parecía deprimida y él luchaba acerca de si debería hacer algo o no al respecto. Lamentablemente, su lado obstinado ganó y él continuó manteniendo la distancia.

Un día en particular fue diferente a los demás, la depresión de Sarah pareció hacerse el doble y ella también comenzó a evitar a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

Jareth la observó desde el pórtico mientras ella se sentaba afuera en el patio. Era un día hermoso y ella no parecía haberlo notado. Jareth observó como Jacob intentaba confortarla y un arranque de celos lo atacó con ferocidad.

"¿Usted realmente disfruta haciendo daño a esa muchacha, no es asi?", le llegó una voz enfadada.

Jareth saltó y luego giró para ver a la señora Henry ataviada con un delantal, ella estaba con las manos en las caderas en la entrada.

"No quiero hacerle daño", le dijo a ella en voz baja.

"¿En serio? Usted podría haberme engañado. Ignorándola como lo hace. Como si el ignorar al resto de nosotros no fuera ya suficientemente malo. Usted la ignora y ella lo necesita. Especialmente hoy día."

"¿Qué es diferente el día de hoy?", preguntó Jareth achicando los ojos.

La señora Henry sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Yo sabia que usted lo olvidaría".

"¿Olvidar que?"

La señora Henry tomó la escoba que estaba apoyada en el pórtico y golpeó con ella a Jareth.

Jareth se alejó de ella, con su mano picándole por el contacto de la manilla y con los ojos agrandados mirándola por haberlo golpeado.

"¡Usted es un hombre horrible!¡Es el cumpleaños de la muchacha! Ella no tiene ninguna familia; a nadie mas que usted, ¡y a usted ni siquiera le importa! ¡No sé que es lo que ella ve en usted!"

"¿Su cumpleaños...?". Jareth repentinamente se recordó de su conversación con Sarah. "¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?"

"Es el 4 de Junio"

Jareth maldijo en goblin e ignoró la mirada extraña que le dirigió la señora Henry. Él la apartó para entrar a la casa, dejando a la señora Henry sola en el pórtico.

Jacob finalmente la dejo sola y Sarah se sentó cerca del pequeño estanque al oeste del prado de enfrente a la granja de los Henry. Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas flexionadas y observó su reflejo.

Qué maravilloso cumpleaños número 18 estaba resultando ser. Otra gente de su edad era llevada a cenar afuera o a ver películas o si un amigo tenia un auto, un viaje a un club estaba a la orden. Pero ella no. Ella se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus padres el día de hoy. ¿Siquiera se habrían dado cuenta de que ella no estaba? ¿O el regreso en el tiempo habría hecho que ellos no hubieran nacido aun?

De improviso pensó en Toby y como el año pasado el niño de tres años le había hecho un dibujo. Consistia en un cielo hecho con crayón azul y un circulo garabateado de color amarillo para el sol. Él le dijo que lo había hecho por sí solo. Cuando Sarah le preguntó por qué había dibujado el sol, él le dijo con orgullo que había estado lloviendo y que él había echado de menos el sol tal como la echaba de menos a ella cuando estaba todo el día en la escuela.

Antes de poder detenerse, ella comenzó a llorar, con una mano cubriéndole la cara mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Dios, como echaba de menos a Toby.

"¿Sarah?"

Ella dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz preocupada, y se volteo a ver que un caballo con un cochecito estaba detrás de ella. Ella había tan ocupada regodeándose en su miseria que ella ni siquiera lo había escuchado aproximarse. El caballo y el cochecito estaban borrosos debido a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lentamente, sus ojos enfocaron al conductor y se sorprendió al ver a Jareth sosteniendo las riendas con sus manos revestidas de cuero. Echando una rápida mirada al caballo, se dio cuenta que él había enganchado a Dan al cochecito.

La vista de sus lágrimas perturbó a Jareth y fue obvio por la expresión de su rostro.

Sarah se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al cochecito, limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad con la manga de su vestido. "Por favor sólo déjame sola. No deseo compañía".

"Yo requiero de tu compañía y no aceptare un 'no' por respuesta", él le dijo gentilmente pero con firmeza.

"Oh, ¿tu piensas que puedes ignorarme por unos cuantos días y luego así de fácil", ella chasqueó los dedos, "regresar a mi vida?". Ella estaba respirando trabajosamente.

"Yo no te ignore. Era mi turno de pensar a solas. Es tu _cumpleaños_, Sarah. No arruinemos el día discutiendo, ¿hmm?". Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa ante sus palabras, y luego cuando él le ofreció su mano, ella la observó tendida en el aire por varios minutos antes de tomarla con la suya.

Jareth la jaló con cuidado para que se sentara junto a él en el asiento del cochecito. Él la observó cuando ella echó un vistazo hacia abajo en medio de ellos, y frunció el ceño confundida ante la vista de una canasta de mimbre, cuyo contenido estaba oculto por una tela azul.

"¿Qué es esto?" ella pregunto.

Jareth le sonrió con calidez. "Tu almuerzo de cumpleaños. Tendremos un picnic". Él reunió las riendas en sus manos y las dejo caer ligeramente contra el lomo de Dan. "Adelante", él ordeno.

Dan comenzó a andar y con otro ligero golpe de las riendas sobre su lomo, el caballo castrado cambió del paso al trote.

"¿Desde cuándo es que sabes conducir un cochecito?" Sarah le preguntó, retirando el cabello que estaba sobre su rostro a causa de una brisa repentina.

Jareth le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa. "Aprendí yo solo".

"¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?"

"Los últimos días he tenido mucho tiempo para mi", le dijo Jareth. "Tenia curiosidad de saber si Dan podría conducir el cochecito, y cada noche, mientras todos comían, le ponía el arnés y me acostumbré a manejarlo. Esta es la primera vez que lo llevo hacia fuera enganchado al cochecito. Él lo hace espléndidamente." Él sonrió.

Sarah se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras su mirada se dirigía de Jareth al caballo bayo castrado y de nuevo a Jareth. "Él parece realmente feliz de estar afuera, él sostiene su cabeza y su cola en alto y recoge las patas al trotar."

Jareth asintió e intentó ignorar los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él ante la vista de la sonrisa de Sarah. "Le volvió el ánimo cuando comencé a practicar con él. Se desplaza de un modo encantador".

Sarah sonrió con amplitud. "Realmente te has encariñado con él, ¿no es asi? Yo nunca pensé que eso podría suceder".

Jareth sonrió con una mueca. "Eso es porque tu no me conoces bien. Pero sí, estoy encariñado con él. Tengo debilidad por este caballo."

"Él parece sentir lo mismo por ti". Ella sonrio.

Ellos siguieron un rato más y luego Jareth hizo ir a Dan por una huella poca transitada.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Sarah se sentía de nuevo como una niña, yendo en unas vacaciones familiares a un lugar desconocido.

"Es una sorpresa. Es un lugar que encontré explorando hace unas noches", Jareth sonrio.

La pregunta de Sarah quedó contestada completamente cuando una hermosa cascada quedó a la vista.

"Ah, ya llegamos". Jareth sonrió mientras hacia detener a Dan.

Sarah lució de repente aterrorizada y Jareth frunció el ceño. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando las imágenes de la sangre, los ruidos de disparos y los aullidos llenaron su mente. Imágenes de Jareth cayendo contra una roca, inconciente. "¡No! Por favor..."

Jareth pareció preocupado. ¿Cuál era su problema?. "¿Sarah, qué pasa?"

"No podemos quedarnos aquí, por favor... por favor, da la vuelta al cochecito". Ella enterró la cara en las manos en un intento de alejar las imágenes.

Jareth se dio cuenta que ella estaba asustada e inmediatamente hizo dar la vuelta al caballo, llevándolo de regreso al sendero.

La respiración de Sarah y los latidos de su corazón finalmente se calmaron mientras las imágenes se desvanecían y árboles verdes y bosques exuberantes llenaban su visual. "¿Cómo pudiste llevarnos alli?", ella preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"¿Por qué no? Es un hermosos lugar para ir a almorzar". Él estaba confundido por su reacción.

"No... no, no lo es". Le dijo Sarah, negando con la cabeza. "¿No recuerdas lo que pasó alli?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza.

"Jareth, allí es donde pasamos la noche cuando te dispararon. Tu me obligaste a sacar la bala... había tanta sangre..." Ella se tapó la boca con la mano y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras ella lo miraba. "Yo pensé que ibas a morir... ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas?"

Jareth tragó saliva. "Sarah, recuerdo muy poco de lo que sucedió después de recibir el disparo. El hierro era fuerte y nubló mi memoria. No recuerdo mucho."

"Bueno, yo recuerdo suficiente por ambos." Ella se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviera frío.

Jareth advirtió que ella estaba temblando, y levantando una mano de las riendas él tocó levemente su cara. Una lágrima corrió hacia abajo por su mejilla y él siguió su camino con el pulgar, enjugándola.

Sarah cerró los ojos ante su toque y luego se apartó de él.

Jareth vio que ella ya no estaba cómoda con él. Volvió a tomar las riendas en sus manos y el resto del paseo estuvieron en silencio.

Jareth extendió la manta cerca del estanque pequeño que ellos habían descubierto por el camino a espaldas de la granja. Una parada cerca del arroyo para comer fue abandonada cuando fueron atacados por un enjambre de mosquitos. Unos pocos residían por el estanque, pero no eran tantos como en el bosque.

La tensión aumentó mientras ellos comían en un silencio que aumentaba.

Jareth notó que Sarah parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y que apenas había comido.

"¿No te gustó el emparedado?", le preguntó él.

"Está muy bueno", le dijo ella.

"Si está tan bueno, entonces ¿por qué no estas comiéndolo? ¿Lo hice incorrectamente?"

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "¿Tu lo hiciste? Yo pensé que lo había hecho la señora Henry."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Yo lo hice. No es difícil poner pollo dentro de un pan"

Ella asintió, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. "Lo siento, Jareth, no tengo mucha hambre y no soy buena compañía el día de hoy."

Jareth la observó con cuidado. El emparedado estaba en sus manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo. Ella le había dado dos o tres pequeñas mordidas. Estaba mirando sobre el estanque, y su mente estaba obviamente en otra parte.

"Estas pensando en tu familia", le dijo a ella suavemente.

Los ojos de ella encontraron los suyos mientras ella asentía lentamente. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Porque reconozco esa mirada en tu rostro. Pienso que debo tener la misma expresión en mi cara cuando pienso en mi hogar".

Sarah frunció el ceño. "Un hogar que yo destrui". Ella bajó la cabeza.

"Las casas pueden reconstruirse. Las familias no". Jareth se preguntó cuando él se había vuelto tan misericordioso. "Tu hermano debe ser mayor en unos años ahora", él agregó con suavidad. Las visiones de un bebé saltando en su regazo llenaron su mente.

Sarah asintió y una sonrisa leve estiró sus labios mientras ella pensaba en un niñito rubio corriendo por toda la casa, haciendo toda clase de travesuras y pidiendo que le contaran más historias. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Él cumplirá 4 años en agosto".

"¿Lo extrañas, no es asi?" Le preguntó Jareth con cuidado.

Sarah se mordió el labio y asintio. "Sí, lo extraño mucho"

Jareth se estiró sobre la manta. "¿Cómo es él?"

Sarah se limpió los ojos. "¿Cómo es? Hum... él es muy listo. Él sabe todo lo que pasa alrededor de él y recuerda las cosas muy bien." Sarah sonrió ligeramente. "Él siempre me hace sonreír cuando le dice a su madre que no me grite".

"¿_Su_ madre? ¿No piensas en ella como una madre?"

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "Definitivamente no. Yo lo intenté al principio y Karen solamente se aprovechó de mi"

"¿Karen? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu madrastra?"

Sarah asintio.

"¿Por qué no te llevas bien con ella?"

Sarah se encogió de hombros. "No lo se. Intenté llevarme bien con ella. Realmente lo intente. Hacia lo que ella me pedía, pero nunca era suficiente". Sarah bajó la cabeza. "Es porque yo no soy su hija".

"¿Por qué dices eso?", preguntó Jareth suavemente.

"¿Por qué otra cosa más ella no podría amarme y aceptarme como lo hace con Toby? A ella no le gusta la idea la criar a la hija de otra mujer y ella lo hace evidente. Ella me hace las cosas imposibles y cuando yo soy capaz de capaz de hacer lo que ella demanda de mí, ella encuentra la manera de verle el fallo a pesar de todo." Sarah arrugó el ceño. "Ella quiso que yo saliera, que tuviera citas e hiciera otras cosas en vez de estar en casa todo el tiempo. Una vez me dijo que una chica de mi edad debería hacer esa clase de cosas".

"¿Y que paso?"

"Yo comencé a salir. Me uní al club de drama, e incluso conocí a alguien que se volvió mi novio. Pero entonces resultó que mis salidas acortaban su tiempo. Ella no tenia a nadie que vigilara a Toby así que comenzó a pelearse conmigo por eso. Inclusive trató de convencer a mi papá de hacerme renunciar. Ella me dijo que no me recogería después del ensayo, así que yo tenia que tomar el último autobús. Ella adora hacer que todo sea imposible para mi"

"Ella parece ser una mujer difícil de complacer", observó Jareth.

Sarah resopló. "No sé lo que mi padre vio alguna vez en ella".

"¿Y que hay de tu madre verdadera? ¿Dónde esta ella?"

Sarah se congeló y luego dijo en forma vacilante. "Dejemos esto hasta aquí. Es mi cumpleaños y no quiero hablar de este tipo de cosas, ¿esta bien?"

Jareth la examinó con cautela. "Si no hablamos acerca de ello, va a seguir carcomiéndote"

"No esta carcomiéndome", ella le dijo con seguridad.

Jareth la miró a los ojos. "¿En serio? ¿Y por eso es que has sido atormentado por pesadillas desde que eras una niña?"

"Jareth, por favor", ella suplicó. "No quiero hablar de eso. Yo... yo odio a mi madre por lo que me hizo. Ella no merece que hablen de ella".

Las cejas de Jareth se levantaron. "¿Tu la odias?"

"Jareth..."

"Sarah. No puedo ayudarte a pelear con tus demonios a menos que me lo me permitas".

"¡No quiero que me ayudes!", ella grito.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te lo diré y tu me abandonarás... justo como ella lo hizo. Yo confié en ella y ella me defraudo. ¿Cómo sé que tu no harás lo mismo?". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Jareth se cambió a un lugar más cerca de ella. "Te prometo que no te abandonaré, a menos que tu lo desees"

"Pero tu me abandonaste por unos días. Traté de ayudarte y tu te alejaste caminando de mi. O más bien te fuiste corriendo, y me dejaste en la cocina preguntándome qué había hecho mal".

Jareth suspiro. "Sarah, tu no hiciste nada malo. Yo necesitaba pensar. Tal como tu tuviste que hacer. Ahora estoy aquí, ¿eso no cuenta?"

"Supongo..."

Jareth podía ver que su voluntad para combatirlo estaba fallándole. "¿Tu madre te abandono?"

Ella cabeceó entumecidamente.

"Cuéntame que pas", él dijo suavemente.

Sarah lo miró, con los ojos rebosantes de lagrimas. "Ella... tuvo una aventura amorosa".

Jareth la miro confundido. "No sé lo que eso significa, Sarah."

"Ella dejó a mi papá para estar con alguien más. Ella durmió con otro hombre mientras todavía estaba casada con mi padre", dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

Jareth asintió, comprendiendo repentinamente. "Ella era infiel. Lo siento", dijo Jareth.

"Sí, yo también. Pero es obvio que ella no", ella echaba humo.

"Explícate".

Sarah suspiró, evidentemente no estaba feliz de hablar acerca de eso, pero ella se aplaco. "Ella consiguió una llamada de su productor acerca de un espectáculo en que ella debía audicionar. Un espectáculo era algo importante para mi mama. Ella había estado haciendo teatro principalmente y aunque era conocida en producciones de Nueva York, ella no era muy conocida en otros sitios. Ella quería una mayor exposición y lo consiguio". Le dijo a Jareth con amargura.

Ella suspiró y continuo. "Ella empezó a hacer largos viajes lejos de casa. Viajes a Los Ángeles, a Seattle o a cualquier parte. Yo comencé a ver cada vez menos a mi mama. Mi papá estuvo de acuerdo con eso, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para educarme. Él me dijo que mi madre iba a hacer que nuestras vidas mejoraran. Ella estaba haciendo mucho dinero, lo que nos beneficiaria a la larga. Él no sabía cuán equivocado estaba."

Una lagrima bajó por su mejilla. "Todo pasó tan rápido. Mi papá estaba disgustado y siguió rehusando decirme que es lo que pasaba. Yo tenía 8 años en ese tiempo y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que algo estaba muy mal. Un día llegué de la escuela para encontrar que mi mamá estaba en casa, pero esta no era una ocasión feliz. Ella y mi padre estaban peleando y mi mamá empacaba su ropa. Ella caminó hacia fuera y eso fue lo último que vi de mi mamá por un año."

Jareth la observó cuidadosamente y se preguntó cómo un padre podía hacer semejante cosa a su hijo. La madre de Sarah era evidentemente una persona muy egoísta.

"Mi papá estaba hecho un desastre. Con frecuencia yo pasaba un tiempo con mis abuelos mientras él sobrellevaba lo que sentía. Él y mi madre consiguieron el divorcio, pero el hecho de que mi madre lo había traicionado, no le impidió decirme que mi madre todavía me amaba y que siempre lo haria".

"Mi papá un día encendió la televisión y allí estaba mi mamá haciendo una aparición estelar en un programa. Yo estaba muy emocionada, y pienso que realmente lastimó a mi papá el verme entrar en al actuación, queriendo ser como mi madre. Yo la veía ocasionalmente en persona de visita, pero no era muy a menudo. Las cosas estuvieron bien por un tiempo, pero cuando yo tenia 10 años, mi padre me presentó a Karen. Él la había conocido en el trabajo. Yo la acepté como a una amiga, y no pensé nada de que mi padre pasara tiempo con ella. Cuando yo tenia 13 años, ellos dejaron caer la bomba."

"¿Dejaron caer la bomba?", preguntó Jareth confundido.

Sarah asintió con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. "Ellos soltaron un gran secreto. Algo que me conmocionó y yo no pude opinar en lo que ellos iban a hacer. Ellos se iban a casar y Karen estaba embarazada. Las cosas se volvieron tirantes. Yo comencé a rebelarme cuando Karen se volvió mi madrastra y ella pensó que podría darme órdenes como si yo fuera su pequeña esclava. Cuando Toby nació, la situación se volvió peor. Yo me retrajé dentro de mí y dentro de la fantasía. Me permití pensar que odiaba a Karen y a Toby, aunque no lo hacia".

"¿Ahí fue cuando deseaste entregarme el bebe?"

Sarah cabeceó, sintiéndose enferma del estomago. "Yo nunca quise desearle que se fuera... en realidad lo amo...". Ella hipó, tratando de no llorar.

Jareth luchó contra el impulso de consolarla.

"Después de que volví del Laberinto, yo retiré todas las fotografías de mi mama. Mi papá me había dicho unos días antes lo que realmente había sucedido, pero yo había tratado de negarlo. Yo no la había visto en un año y medio, y ella habia dejado de llamar, y tuve que reconocer que era tiempo de dejarla ir. Ella no regresaría. Una parte de mí todavía deseaba ser una actriz y me mantuve en eso. Karen, por supuesto, lo odio. El día que tu viniste a pedir mi ayuda, ella me insultó a mí y a mi madre, y yo como una tonta le seguí el juego."

"Me parece que tu no la odias realmente, solamente no puedes perdonarla", le dijo Jareth.

Los ojos de Sarah le miraron repentinamente con ira. "¡Yo la odio! Ella me abandonó y nunca regreso. ¿Qué madre le hace eso a su hijo?"

"No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo tu madre". Jareth suspiro. "De hecho, yo entiendo completamente tus sentimientos".

"¿Cómo puedes?"

Jareth la miró a los ojos con cautela. "Porque mi padre me hizo lo mismo".

La mandíbula de Sarah cayo. "¿Tu padre te abandono?"

Jareth asintio.

Sarah se cambió de posición en la manta, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos. "¿Qué paso?"

Jareth levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza. "Mi pasado puede esperar para otro día"

"No. Eso ya me lo dijiste anteriormente. Quiero saber qué sucedió. Te conté lo que me pasó a mi."

"Sarah, no pienso que contártelo vaya a ayudar. Podría alejarte".

"No me alejara"

"Eso dices ahora..."

"Jareth, yo te conté lo que me sucedió a mi. ¿No se supone que somos amigos? Los amigos se cuentan cosas entre si. Es obvio que algo te molesta, cuéntame."

Jareth sonrió con afectación. "Si debo decírtelo, podría no resultar bien. ¿Estás segura que deseas escuchar ésto?", de repente él pareció vacilar.

Sarah lo miró a los ojos. "¿Cómo podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros si no conocemos los demonios que el otro esta combatiendo?"

Jareth asintio. "Mi infancia no fue feliz. Fue confusa y se volvió peor a medida que yo crecía. Para que entiendas las cosas más fácilmente. Mi abuelo gobernaba un reino del oeste. Una tierra hermosa. Él era un hombre muy respetado, pero conmocionó al Mundo Subterráneo cuando tomó a una mortal como su novia."

Sarah se colocó más cerca de Jareth, repentinamente interesada.

"Mi abuela, como se decía, era una buena gobernante junto a mi abuelo, y, aunque sus súbditos la aceptaron, el resto del Mundo Subterráneo no lo hizo. Ellos pensaron que mi abuelo era débil y corrupto por tomar a una mortal como esposa. Ellos pensaron que no era apto para gobernar un reino, y lo desterraron a un lugar lleno de magia salvaje. El Laberinto."

"¡Eso es terrible!", le dijo Sarah.

"Efectivamente, fue terrible. Pero mi abuelo y abuela hicieron lo mejor en esa situación." Jareth miró a la lejanía. "Se decía que ellos estaban muy enamorados. Mi abuela dio a luz un niño. Mitad Fae, mitad humano. Pero las cosas se pusieron inesperadamente tirantes mientras él maduraba. Él se rebeló en contra de sus padres. Él odiaba su mitad mortal y buscó un modo de dejar el Laberinto para reunirse con los otros Fae. Pero nada de lo que él hizo le permitió abandonar lo que un día seria su reino".

Jareth miró hacia abajo a sus manos en su regazo, su expresión era una de pérdida. "Mi abuela murió de improviso un día. Más tarde se supo que ella fue envenenada, aunque el culpable nunca fue encontrado. Mi abuelo quedó devastado y murió dos años más tarde. Algunos dijeron que fue por tener el corazón roto. Él amó a mi abuela con una pasión que no muchos Fae poseen. Su hijo asumió como el Rey de los Goblins y él tomó una esposa varios años después. Una mujer Fae que dio a luz un niño a un niño con ojos como los suyos."

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "Tu".

Jareth asintió y la miró a los ojos.

Sarah comenzó a atar cabos. "Entonces, así es como eres capaz de sobrevivir con todo el hierro que hay aquí. Eres una cuarta parte humano."

Jareth asintió de nuevo. "Sí, así es. Si bien el hierro es mortal para mí, tengo una mayor posibilidad de supervivencia a sus efectos que un Fae de pura sangre. Yo fui educado para odiar a los mortales", continuó Jareth.

"Me fue dicho que cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad, yo me uniría a mi padre para matarlos. Muchos Fae creen que la Humanidad es la razón de nuestro exilio. Son la razón del por qué nuestros ancestros dejaron el Mundo Superior e hicieron su hogar en el Mundo Subterráneo. Un lugar que tomó siglos incontables el domesticar. La mayoría de los Fae odian a la raza humana y mi padre se unió a ellos." Jareth agachó la cabeza.

"Yo crecí no sabiendo lo que debía sentir. Mi padre me enseñó a odiar, mientras que mi abuelo me enseñó a amar."

Sarah frunció el ceño. "No entiendo. Pensé que habías dicho que tu abuelo había muerto."

Jareth asintió y miró a Sarah a los ojos. "Así es, pero no así sus palabras. Yo encontré un diario en un lugar secreto en el castillo. Lo oculté de mi padre después que él destruyó el jardín de rosas, y leía acerca de la vida de mi abuelo y de mi abuela siempre que estaba solo."

Jareth miró a la lejanía. "Cuando los mortales deseaban separarse de sus niños, mi abuelo era misericordioso con ellos. Él les enseñaba valiosas lecciones, mientras que mi padre les enseñaba a temer a los Fae. Mi padre hacia que los mortales corrieran por el Laberinto y luego los mataba como si fueran animales. Los niños eran convertidos en goblins. Cuando el Tribunal de Vistas supo de sus actividades, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en permitir que mi padre reclamara el antiguo reino de mi abuelo. Él se había probado a sí mismo y a ellos, y yo me uniría a él tan pronto como también se los demostrara".

Sarah casi tenia miedo de preguntar. "¿Y eso que implicaba?"

"El asesinato de un mortal mientras recorría el Laberinto el año que yo llegara a mi mayoría de edad".

Sarah se sintió repentinamente enferma, su corazón le palpitaba en el pecho. "¿Y lo hiciste?"

Él respiró con fuerza. "Mi padre me lo ordenó mientras la muchachita estaba de pie temblando ante nosotros." Él apartó la mirada. "Ella no debía haber tenido más de 12 años y yo debía enterrar un cuchillo en su corazón". Jareth bajó la cabeza, luchando con sus recuerdos.

Sarah inhaló y luego exhaló profundamente.

"Y yo no pude hacerlo. La dejé ir. Le grité para que corriera, que se escondiera." Él dejó escapar el aire. "Mi padre me golpeó y me desconoció como su hijo en ese momento, delante de quienes se habían reunido para presenciar el evento. Él mató a la niña, y mi madre y él me abandonaron para que gobernara solo el Laberinto sin decir otra palabra."

"Oh, Dios mío... Jareth..." la mano de Sarah voló para cubrir su boca, con el corazón palpitando en su pecho. Su propia infancia difícil palidecía en comparación a la de él.

"Yo odié a los mortales después de eso. Odié la sangre mortal que recorría mis venas junto a la sangre Fae. Yo nunca maté, pero quería hacerlo. Odié con pasión a cada mortal que recorrió mi Laberinto. Ellos me recordaban el por qué yo estaba solo. Ellos me repugnaban por el modo en que ellos se lanzaban hacia mí, buscando ser felices para siempre con un Rey que ni siquiera conocían. Los culpé de que mi padre y mi madre me hubieran abandonado, mientras mayor me ponía, más me daba cuenta de que no era su culpa. Me culpé a mí mismo".

Sarah negó con la cabeza y le tocó el hombro sano. Su corazón golpeaba como loco en su pecho. "¡Pero no fue tu culpa! Tu padre tomó esa decisión debido a sus propias creencias parcializadas"

"Lo sé... pero me llevó siglos el comprender eso", él admitió suavemente.

Sarah frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. "Y una _mortal_ te derrotó... y destruyó tu reino. Oh, Dios, Jareth... Lo lamento tanto".

"Lo que esta hecho, esta hecho".

"Aun así, lo lamento...", su labio inferior le temblaba. "Debe haber sido difícil para ti el pedir mi ayuda. No debes haber estado feliz de verme de nuevo". Ella bajó la cabeza.

"No te mentiré, Sarah. No lo estaba. Estaba preparado para hacer lo que fuera necesario para restaurar mi reino, incluyendo el secuestrarte si fuera necesario". Él suspiró, súbitamente cansado. "Yo incluso planifiqué vengarme de ti", él le dijo con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. ¿Venganza? Ella miró su mano en el hombro masculino y la retiró como si quemara.

Jareth no lo notó ya que miraba fijamente al estanque. "Pero el tiempo para eso ha venido y se ha ido. Ya no deseo vengarme de ti".

"¡No te creo!", gritó Sarah.

Las cejas de Jareth se elevaron ante su arrebato.

"¡Es por eso que tu deseabas ser mi amigo! Para acercarte a mí, y que yo te mostrara mi punto vulnerable para que tu pudieras acabar conmigo. ¿No es asi?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "No, yo te ofrecí mi amistad con sinceridad. El tiempo para la venganza ha pasado. Ya no deseo hacerte daño", él admitió con franqueza.

"¡No te creo!". Jareth la observó ponerse de pie con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Yo no te importo! Probablemente yo soy solamente otra mortal estúpida que se..." Ella cortó la frase antes de revelar demasiado, y lo miró con una expresión que revelaba ira y dolor. Tu me usaste, tal como yo lo temía. Yo soy una muñeca en tu tablero de juego, tal como fue hace 3 años atrás. Esto es... un castigo...", ella se ahogó al hablar. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos, pero Sarah se rehusó a dejarlas caer. Ella se negó a dejarle ver a él que la había herido otra vez.

Recogiéndose la falda con las manos ella espeto: "¡Puedes irte al diablo!"

El corazón de Jareth le palpitaba con ferocidad. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tan repentinamente en esta dirección?.

Sarah salió corriendo hacia el boque antes de que Jareth pudiera detenerla. "¡Sarah! ¡Sarah, por favor!", él la llamo.

Ella no lo escuchaba y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Ella empujaba las ramas que se le cruzaban hacia delante y desapareció en el follaje frondoso.

Jareth se puso de pie de manera inestable y se precipitó detrás de ella solamente para descubrir que no podía encontrarla. "¡Sarah! ¡No te menti! ¡No quiero venganza! ¡Ya no más!" él grito.

Pero los sonidos del bosque fueron su única respuesta. Él corrió hacia Dan y saltó sobre el asiento del carro. Ordenó al caballo moverse y comenzó a buscar a Sarah febrilmente.

Los minutos rápidamente se convirtieron en horas y Jareth no podía encontrarla. Las nubes acudieron a raudales a cubrir en sol y aumentó la oscuridad, amenazando con llover. Jareth hizo dar la vuelta a Dan guiándolo hacia la granja, esperando que quizás Sarah hubiese regresado alli.

Él entró en pánico al descubrir que ella no estaba.

"¿Qué le ha hecho ahora? ¿Herirla otra vez?", le gritó Jacob.

"Hubo un malentendido, ella no me permitió explicarle", le dijo Jareth mientras Jacob ensillaba un caballo en el establo. "Déjame ir contigo".

"No, ya ha hecho suficiente por un día". Jacob condujo al caballo fuera del granero y lo montó antes de salir galopando hacia los bosques a gran velocidad. En la distancia, truenos enfadados retumbaron.

Jareth se paseaba en la cocina.

"Por favor, deje de hacer eso. Usted me esta mareando", le dijo la señora Henry.

"No puedo evitarlo", replicó Jareth.

"¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a ella? ¿Cómo es que se las arregló para estropear un picnic? Yo pensé que usted la amaba." Le dijo la señora Henry sin rodeos.

Jareth giró sobre sus talones para encararla, con los ojos grandes como platillos. "¿Qué dijo usted?"

"La manera en que ustedes dos se miran uno al otro. Yo pensé que ella le interesaba, quizás hasta que ¿la amaba? ¿Por qué usted está con ella si ella no le interesa?"

"Ella sí me interesa...", admitió él con voz temblorosa.

"Bueno, usted tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo".

Jareth regresó junto a la ventana esperando que la conversación terminara. Afuera estaba lloviendo a chorros, la lluvia caía tan fuerte que la visibilidad era muy pobre. Se estaba haciendo tarde y cada vez más oscuro. Si Sarah no se encontraba bien, él nunca iba a perdonárselo.

Minutos más tarde, él escuchó el sonido de cascos y se asomó para ver a Jacob llegar a caballo hasta el patio. Llegó montando hasta el pórtico y Jareth sintió algo de alivio al ver a Sarah acurrucada en sus brazos. Pero su alivio se volvió rápidamente celos al ver a Jacob acercarla más a él y que Sarah aceptaba aquel abrazo.

Jacob entró a la casa y empujó por delante a Jareth como si él no estuviera ahí. "Mama, necesito mantas para ella y un vestido seco. Ella está empapada hasta los huesos".

La señora Henry asintió y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ayudar.

Jareth fue hacia Sarah. "¿Sarah, te encuentras bien?"

Su respuesta fue ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Jacob, ignorando a Jareth.

Jareth sintió el corazón oprimido y observó como Jacob cargaba a Sarah por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. La señora Henry fue hacia adentro con mantas y un vestido, expulsó a Jacob y cerró la puerta.

Jacob fulminó con la mirada a Jareth, pero los dos hombres no se hablaron. Jacob fue a cambiarse de ropa y luego regresó al pasillo. Jareth y él esperaron afuera de la habitación en silencio.

La señora Henry finalmente abrió la puerta mucho más tarde, y ambos hombres se precipitaron hacia la puerta. "Ella quiere verte a ti, _Jacob_", ella le dijo y luego bajó las escaleras.

"¿Y que hay de mi?". Le preguntó Jareth a la señora, pero ella ya estaba fuera de vista.

"¡Deja en paz a Sarah1", le gritó Jacob. "¿No comprendes que ella no quiere saber más de ti? ¡Has _perdido_!"

"¡No! Fue un malentendido, ¡puede arreglarse!" le gritó Jareth en respuesta.

Jacob se acercó a Jareth. "Bueno, ella no quiere arreglarlo".

Jareth frunció el ceño e intentó pasar por delante de Jacob.

Jacob agarró a Jareth por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó con fuerza. Jareth tropezó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero en el suelo. Él se puso de pie y le hizo frente al hombre más joven.

"Preferiría no golpearte, ¡pero si tratas de entrar no tendré otra opción!" Le advirtió Jacob mientras empuñaba las manos.

La mandíbula de Jareth cayó y no supo que decir o hacer. Él no podía pelear con este hombre a puñetazos. Jacob era más joven, hacia muchos trabajos pesados y no estaba herido. Asombrosamente, Jareth retrocedió, admitiendo su derrota.

Jareth le dio la espalda y fue a ver a Sarah, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto firmemente detrás de él.

Jareth dio un golpe al muro con enojo con su puño, estremeciéndose cuando el dolor repercutió por su mano hasta su brazo. Él intentó no hacerle caso, y se apoyó contra el muro. Trató de permanecer calmado, con una fachada de tranquilidad, pero el control se le escapaba. Lentamente, se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared, con la angustia tomando el control de su corazón agotado.


	21. Dolor y Culpa

**"Consecuencias Inesperadas"**

**Escrito por Cormack3032 --** Traducido por BlazeVein

****

**Capítulo 21: "Dolor y Culpa"**

La mañana siguiente Jareth despertó y se vistió, esperando poder convencer a Sarah que ella había entendido mal sus palabras. Él había temido que la verdad pudiera hacerle daño y ese miedo se había hecho la realidad. Se encaminó al granero en su busca, solamente para descubrir que ella no estaba ahí, y los animales ya habían sido alimentados.

Él entró a la cocina por la puerta de atrás y la encontró trabajando duro junto a la señora Henry, Elizabeth, Abbie y Ellie.

"Abby, es bueno ver que ya se siente mejor", le dijo él a la muchacha.

Ella le sonrio. "Gracias".

Él fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Sarah preparando la masa para los bizcochos. Estaba muy consciente de los ojos de la señora Henry sobre él.

"No quiero hablar contigo", le dijo Sarah, sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarlo.

"¿Ni siquiera me dejaras explicarte?", le preguntó él calladamente.

"No hay explicaciones que dar, ahora, por favor, déjame sola". Su voz era firme y Jareth no quiso presionarla. Obviamente, ella ya había tomado una decisión y él no iba a provocar una escena delante del resto de los de la casa.

Él asintió, más bien para él. "Muy bien. Como tu desees".

Solamente cuando empezaba a alejarse, Sarah se permitió el mirarlo. Ella había esperado que él fuera más exigente, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorar el palpitar de su corazón, y regresó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

--.--.--.--.--

Dos días pasaron en un giro borroso. La tensión todavía se cernía entre Jareth y Sarah, sin que se le vislumbrara un final. Ninguno de los dos ni comía ni dormía apropiadamente y eso molestaba tanto a la señora Henry como a Jacob. Pero pronto otra clase de tensión se añadió cuando Jacob y el señor Henry comenzaron a hablar de política en la mesa.

Una mañana hubo tensión al desayuno, pero no fue debido completamente a la relación constantemente inestable entre Jareth y Sarah. El señor Henry y Jacob hablaron de una reunión que se estaba planeando. Había reportes acerca de que estaban ocurriendo más y más escaramuzas entre los colonialistas y los británicos. El Fuerte Ticonderoga en Nueva York había sido capturado de vuelta por los colonialistas en Mayo, proveyendo a los colonialistas de equipamiento militar muy necesario, el que fue traído a Boston. El mismo día que el Ticonderoga fue capturado, el Segundo Congreso Continental en Filadelfia había elegido como su presidente a John Hancock.

El Ejército Continental ya se estaba reuniendo y se hablaba de que el Congreso iba a designar un General y a un comandante en jefe. Se hablaba de atacar a los británicos en Boston muy pronto. Era evidente para todos que las colonias iban hacia una guerra.

Jacob observó la expresión de Sarah mientras los hombres hablaban. Ella parecía estar asustada y difícilmente podía culparla. Él se estiró y palmoteó el hombro de Sarah. "No debería dejar que esto la trastorne. Coma su desayuno. Si alguno en esta casa estuviera en peligro, nosotros empacaríamos y nos iríamos rápidamente. Pero aquí no hay ninguna amenaza inmediata. Todas las escaramuzas han ocurrido cerca de Boston y los fuertes militares."

Eso no pareció confortar a Sarah. Las colonias se preparaban para la guerra y Jareth y ella ya sostenían su propia guerra entre ellos. Una que parecía lejos de resolverse.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Es sólo que no tengo hambre. Si ustedes me excusan". Ella se levantó de la mesa y subió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Jacob suspiró mientras la miraba marcharse y supo que Jareth también la estaba mirando. "Espero que estés orgulloso de lo que has logrado", le espetó Jacob. "Esto ha estado pasando por 3 días y estoy muy cansado de ello. Ella va a conseguir enfermarse y es _su_ culpa".

Jareth estrechó los ojos.

"Caballeros, ustedes no se pelearan en mi mesa", dijo el señor Henry con firmeza. "Jacob, te enviaré hoy al pueblo con una lista de provisiones para la granja. Es una lista muy larga."

"¿Ha añadido usted más provisiones que de costumbre?", le preguntó Jacob.

Su padre asintió. "No tenemos idea de dónde será la primera batalla. Quiero estar seguro de que la granja esta abastecida en caso de que necesitemos marcharnos inmediatamente."

Jareth frunció el ceño. "Usted actúa como si la lucha fuera a comenzar cerca de aqu".

"Es posible. Uno nunca puede estar demasiado seguro". Replicó el señor Henry dando un mordisco a un bizcocho.

"Edgar, por favor no hables asi. Esta granja es todo lo que tenemos. ¿Adónde iremos si la lucha se acerca? ¿Qué pasará con nuestra familia?", preguntó la señora Henry. Ella estaba obviamente preocupada y de repente la tensión en la mesa fue tan espesa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

"No sé a donde iríamos. Será tan lejos como podamos de la lucha, SI es que llega hasta aqui. No quiero tomar ningún riesgo con mi familia."

"Iré hoy a la ciudad, tan pronto como hayamos almorzado. Tengo unas cuantas tareas que terminar y las haré mientras tanto", le dijo Jacob.

El señor Henry asintio. "Y todos iremos de cacería en unos días, para asegurarnos de estar suficientemente abastecidos de carne. Veremos si usted es capaz de manejar un mosquete esta vez, Jareth. Su hombro debe estar mejor."

"Está mejorando, pero no esta completamente curado"

"A pesar de todo, si usted puede manejar un mosquete, lo necesitamos".

Jareth asintio.

--.--.--.--.--

Hubo unos golpes ligeros en su puerta y Sarah suspiro. "¿Quién es?"

La puerta se abrió levemente sin su permiso y Jacob asomó la cabeza en su habitación. Él le sonrió a Sarah, quien estaba sentada en el borde de su cama.

"Siento molestar, pero voy a ir a la ciudad y pensé que a usted podría gustarle acompañarme".

"No, gracias", le dijo ella rápidamente.

"¿Prefiere estar sentada y abatida todo el día?"

"No estoy abatida".

"Sí lo esta. Ha estado aquí toda la mañana. No comió nada para el desayuno y omitió el almuerzo. No ha hablado con nadie."

"Porque prefiero estar sola", ella insistio.

"Por favor, viaje conmigo a la ciudad. Se sentirá mejor después de un poco de aire fresco y un cambio de ambiente." Él sonrió con dulzura. "De hecho, se lo garantizo".

Sarah suspiro. Jacob no iba a darse por vencido. "Esta bien. Iré a la ciudad con usted".

--.--.--.--.--

Jareth no estuvo complacido de saber que Sarah había ido a la ciudad con Jacob. Él había estado con el señor Henry en la leñera y no supo de los planes. Si él lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera prohibido ir. Las colonias marchaban hacia la guerra y dejar la granja no era sabio. Y el hecho de que ella había ido con Jacob como su guardián solamente empeoraba las cosas.

--.--.--.--.--

Sarah odiaba admitirlo, pero el paseo a la ciudad realmente la animó un poco. Se sentía bien el viento sobre su cara y el cambio de escenario la ayudó a olvidar sus problemas momentáneamente.

Ella no había hecho nada más que pensar en Jareth los últimos días, y esto la estaba volviendo loca.

Jacob condujo el coche hasta la Tienda General y jaló de las riendas para detener a la yegua castaña. Él ayudó a Sarah a descender del cochecito y extrajo una larga lista escrita en un pergamino con tinta negra.

"¿Va a comprar unas pocas provisiones o qué?", ella bromeo.

"Sólo unas pocas", Jacob sonrio. "Usted se perdió el almuerzo y no comió al desayuno, y ha estado comiendo como un pájaro estos últimos días". Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó unas monedas. "¿Por qué no va a la casa de huéspedes justo allí cruzando la calle y se consigue algo de comer?"

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "No tengo hambre. En serio, estoy bien. Le ayudaré a conseguir las provisiones que necesita comprar."

Jacob sonrió con amplitud. "No, _usted_ va a ir a la casa de huéspedes a comer algo y _yo_ conseguiré las provisiones".

"Jacob, no quiero discutir acerca de esto".

Él sonrio. "Yo tampoco." Él le abrió la mano y puso las monedas en ella. "Ahora ve a comer algo antes de que consigas enfermarte.

Sarah suspiro. Él no se iba a echar atrás y probablemente el perderse tantas comidas no era bueno para ella. Finalmente, ella cabeceo.

"Espléndido. Te buscaré cuando haya terminado".

"Está bien"

"Te acompañaré a la casa de huéspedes y me aseguraré de decirle a Oliver que te vigile de cerca", le dijo Jacob mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de ella para guiarla a través de la calle.

Sarah gimió y Jacob se rio. Ella ni siquiera sabia quien era Oliver, pero era la idea de tener a alguien vigilándola la que no era placentera.

--.--.--.--.--

Jacob había estado serio cuando le pidió a Oliver el vigilarla. El hombre calvo no había hecho más que mirarla fijamente todo el tiempo. Lo que implicó que ella no pudo esquivar comer. Ella ordenó pescado y una variedad de mariscos y los comió lentamente.

Oliver le preguntó si ella pensaba que estaban suficientemente cocidos o si no eran de su gusto. Él administraba el establecimiento y era evidente que quería complacer a sus huéspedes, aunque él sólo parecía estar interesado en complacerla a ella.

Ella sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien, que solamente era que no tenia mucha hambre. Ella se forzó a comer, lo cual probablemente no fue una buena idea. Se sintió enferma del estómago inmediatamente después de hacerlo.

Jacob regresó un rato más tarde, el carro ya estaba cargado con las provisiones. Él dijo que las otras personas habían tenido la misma idea de su padre, y la tienda estaba desabastecida de muchas cosas. Ellos tendrían que arreglárselas con lo que él había podido conseguir.

"Luces pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a subirse al coche.

"Estoy bien. Sólo un poco enferma del estómago".

Jacob frunció el ceño. "¿No estas permitiendo que lo que pasó con Jareth siga molestándote, no es asi?"

Ella agachó la cabeza. "Tal vez es asi".

Jacob se subió al asiento junto a ella e hizo que la yegua diera la vuelta.

"¿Cómo lo toma Jareth?", preguntó ella calladamente.

Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella había sido herida a causa del hombre, ¿y ahora quería saber cómo estaba él?

"Estoy seguro de que tú lo has visto. Él no come, y lo más probable es que no duerma dado el aspecto cansado de sus ojos". Jacob se volteó a mirarla. "Sarah, ¿Por qué te molestas siquiera en preguntar? Es obvio que él te hizo daño. Deja que el hombre sufra un poco."

Sarah miro a la lejanía, su expresión era de rabia y preocupación.

Jacob arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? Debe haber sido algo muy importante para permitir que te molestara."

Sarah le devolvió la mirada, y su expresión estaba encolerizada. "Prefiero no hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jacob abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella lo interrumpio.

"Sé que solamente tratas de ayudarme, pero en realidad no quiero ayuda. Esto es algo que yo debo resolver sola. La única persona que puede ayudarme es Jareth, y en este momento no quiero verlo. Yo--" Ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando de repente sintió muchas náuseas.

Ella bajó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Jacob se alarmo. "Sarah, ¿estás bien?".

"Mi estómago esta un poco indispuesto, y estoy segura que el zarandeo del carro no está ayudando. Estaré bien una vez que llegue a la casa".

Jacob hizo que la yegua andara, esperando que Sarah estuviera bien cuando regresaran.

--.--.--.--.--

La señora Henry salió de la habitación y afrontó a Jacob que estaba parado en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo está ella?", preguntó Jacob.

"Me temo que no esta bien. Ella no puede retener nada". La señora Henry sacudió la cabeza. "La pobrecilla. Ella ha pasado mucho tiempo en el retrete. No dudo que el estrés de permanecer disgustada con Jareth esta causando que esto pase. Probablemente ella se esta enfermando asi."

"Me gustaría retorcerle el cuello", espetó Jacob. "Y la única razón porque no lo hago es que la tensión entre ellos lo tiene a él igual de mal". Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. " Padre dijo que él fue una ruina toda la tarde. Él no podía realizar ninguna labor, constantemente miraba hacia el camino para ver cuando nosotros regresáramos."

"Jareth se preocupa por Sarah, aun si él rehúsa admitirlo a alguien", le dijo la señora Henry a su hijo.

Jacob miró a su madre a los ojos y luego suspiró pesadamente. "Él demuestra que le preocupa con la manera en que esta actuando ahora. Bueno, usted lo ha visto. Fallando en terminar las labores que se le han encargado. Padre dijo que Jareth estaba exhausto, que él no ha estado durmiendo, y que también ha estado saltándose las comidas y comiendo como un pájaro". Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "El hombre es como un enigma. En el pasado él actuó como si Sarah fuera especial para él por un rato y en el siguiente, como si ella no significase nada. ¡Y ahora, él se está maltratando porque ella esta disgustada por algo que él hizo!"

Jacob suspiró, caminó hacia la ventana por el pasillo y miró hacia afuera. Él pasó los dedos a lo largo del alfeizar.

"Él no es un enigma. Él esta confundido acerca de lo que siente", dijo la señora Henry.

Jacob se volteó a mirar a su madre. "¡Cómo va a estar confundido! ¡Es obvio lo que siente! Él esta enamorado de ella."

"Quizás es obvio para todos menos para él. Me parece recordar a alguien de 17 años de edad que estaba bastante entusiasmado con una mujer rubia llamada Marguerite. Él fue el último en saber que lo que sentía mientras que era obvio para los que le rodeaban".

Jacob suspiro. "Si Jareth... ama a Sarah, ¿por qué le hizo daño otra vez?"

"Quizás no fue intencional. Podría ser como reclama él, un malentendido. Escuché a Jareth el otro día en la cocina hace unos días. Él quiso arreglar las cosas entre ellos y Sarah no se le permitio". La señora Henry suspiro. "Yo sé que Sarah te atrae, Jacob, pero es mejor que la dejes ir. Jareth no va a renunciar tan fácilmente".

Jacob arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué quiere usted que yo haga, Mama? ¿Pretender que mis sentimientos no existen?"

"¿Así que sientes algo por ella?"

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Pero esos sentimientos no significan una maldita cosa para Sarah cuando Jareth esta alrededor!", gritó Jacob. "Sarah está enojada con él, pero yo sé que ella quiere perdonarlo. Aun no sé que falló entre ellos, pero ella esta buscando una razón para perdonarlo. ¡Ella me preguntó cómo estaba él, y yo le conté que él no estaba comiendo ni durmiendo y ella estaba preocupada! ¡Ella estaba preocupada por la persona que la ha hecho miserable!"

La señora Henry inclinó la cabeza y miro a su hijo mayor. "Es porque ella se preocupa por él e intenta perdonarlo, pero algo no la deja. Ella es una muchacha dulce, pero te lo digo, Jacob, es mejor ser su amigo y ni una cosa más. No des tanto de ti que vas a resultar herido. Tu saldrás esta tarde con tu padre y Jareth. Vas a cabalgar con el hombre durante horas y es mejor si dejas que todo esto termine."

Jacob suspiro. "Usted tiene razón. Me he permitido el estar demasiado involucrado. Yo debería estar preocupado por cosas más importantes que una mujer que evidentemente no puedo tener. Yo debería estar preocupado por la guerra. He estado ignorante. No he estado en muchas reuniones en la ciudad... eso cambiara".

La señora Henry puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo. "Sé que es difícil no involucrarse. Ellos viven en nuestra casa y hemos llegado a conocerlos."

"Es difícil. Pero usted tiene razón, Mama. Yo debo dejar ir esto, y concentrarme en asuntos más urgentes que están a mi alcance". Él la besó en la mejilla. "Como siempre, usted es la voz de mi razón".

Jacob se alejó caminando, mientras su madre lo observaba.

--.--.--.--.--

Ellos habían estado montando a caballo durante más de una hora y ninguno había dicho una palabra. Dan estaba lleno de energía y Jareth tenia que frenarlo para ir al paso. Finalmente, Dan pareció entender lo del paso y se condujo tranquilamente detrás de los caballos del señor Henry y de Jacob.

Jacob guió su caballo castaño hacia Dan, y Jareth y él montaron en silencio unos momentos.

"Sarah estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Sabias eso?" Le preguntó Jacob calladamente.

Jacob miró al joven cautelosamente. "No, no lo sabia", replicó cortante.

"Bueno, ella lo estaba. Ella preguntó sobre ti, cuando nos estábamos preparando para regresar a la granja. No entendí su preocupación".

Jareth solamente asintió, inseguro de cómo contestar.

"Mira, yo no sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos, y no preguntaré que pasó, pero no pienso que sea acertado para ustedes dos que continúes actuando como lo has hecho."

Jareth resopló y luego se rió silenciosamente.

Jacob frunció el ceño. "¿He dicho algo gracioso?"

"Fallo en ver que es lo vas a ganar predicándome acerca de cómo yo debería actuar".

"No estoy predicando, simplemente sugiero que quizás deberían hacerse algunos cambios. Ninguno de los dos esta comiendo ni durmiendo, y eso no puede ser bueno. La pobre Sarah se ha llegado a enfermar de preocupación y quien sabe que más".

Jareth miro a lo lejos y Jacob se dio cuenta que había pegado en un nervio. Jacob supo que había alterado a Jareth el saber que Sarah no estaba bien.

Jacob decidió que hablar con franqueza venia en orden. "Tu sabes que ella esta dolida y es evidente que eso le molesta. Solamente que no entiendo por qué no le hablas. Mientras más lo demores, será peor."

Jareth suspiro. "Lo he intentado, y ella no desea hablar conmigo. Yo me niego a presionarla, porque no quiero herirla otra vez"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no intentas otro acercamiento? Es obvio que sientes algo por ella. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?"

Jareth levantó las cejas con alarma. "¿Y cómo es que la confesión de mis sentimientos va a ayudarlo a usted?"

"No estoy sugiriendo que se lo digas para beneficio mío". Jacob miró directamente a los ojos a Jareth. "He decidido dejar de tratar de ir detrás de Sarah"

"No es eso encantador", Jareth se permitió el sarcasmo.

"No se burle. Estoy siendo completamente serio." Jacob se enderezó en la montura. "Yo debería estar pensando en la guerra y no en andar persiguiendo a una mujer que tiene ojos para otro hombre. ¿Por qué no le dices como te sientes?"

El tono de Jareth se volvió serio. "Hay una línea muy fina entre Sarah y yo. Si la cruzo, yo podría alterar el equilibrio de nuestra amistad ya frágil. Es un milagro ya en si misma que hayamos logrado hacernos amigos. Parece que ya he hecho suficiente daño y rehúso infligir más."

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "Yo pensé que intentarías reparar el daño, independientemente de si ella te aleja o no. Ella es una buena mujer, aunque parece asustada de algunas cosas y no confía con facilidad. Ella necesita amor y paciencia. Tiene una maravillosa personalidad y es fuerte y madura para su edad. También es sumamente hermosa. Yo pensaría que ella es el tipo de mujer por la que un hombre moriría tratando de proteger." Jacob levantó las cejas y dando un talonazo a su caballo lo llevo hacia delante, dejando a Jareth a solas con sus pensamientos.

Jareth suspiró profundamente. Los sentimientos de confusión se removían en su estómago otra vez.

_Ella es mortal... **mortal**_... una parte de él continuaba diciéndolo. Pero la voz se estaba acallando cada día más. Una nueva voz había estado sobresaliendo.

'¿Qué importa cuán larga es su expectativa de vida?... ¿o si ella no tiene magia, mientras ella sea una buena persona?'

Jareth sacudió la cabeza y le dio un talonazo a Dan para alcanzar a Jacob y su padre quienes hablaban de política. Él intentaba dejar las cosas estar por ahora.

--.--.--.--.--

Algo pareció que andaba mal cuando ellos llegaron a caballo hasta la casa la tarde siguiente. Jacob y su padre notaron que ninguna de las mujeres estaba esperando su regreso en el pórtico.

"Tal vez solamente no nos han visto aun", dijo Jacob con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Tu madre nunca se ha perdido nuestro regreso, excepto cuando estaba dando a luz a tu hermano. Algo no esta bien", dijo el señor Henry.

Jareth frunció el ceño al escuchar la conversación. Ellos fueron montando directamente hasta la casa en vez de al granero, esperando que hubiera ocurrido algún inconveniente menor o que nadie se hubiera molestado en mirar por las ventanas.

La puerta del pórtico se abrió de golpe y la señora Henry se precipitó al pórtico con cara de espanto. "¡Oh, gracias al cielo que han regresado!" Ella lucia exhausta. Su cabello se escapaba del moño que usaba generalmente en alto, su vestido estaba arrugado y lucia como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche anterior.

El señor Henry desmontó de su caballo. Las presas que ellos habían conseguido ya no parecían tan importantes en cuanto vio la mirada de pánico en la cara de su esposa. Él utilizó su bastón para estabilizarse. "¿Qué pasó?"

La señora Henry retuvo el aliento antes de soltarlo. "Es Sarah".

Jareth saltó de Dan, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. "¿Qué pasa con Sarah?". Preguntó dirigiéndose al pórtico.

"Entre en la casa", ella pidió y se volteó para ingresar de nuevo con Jareth a sus talones. Jacob desmontó de su caballo y los siguió rápidamente.

Jareth se apresuró por las escaleras, brincando dos o tres escalones a la vez, manteniéndose cerca de la señora Henry. Cuando él entró por la puerta de la habitación de Sarah, se quedo con el aliento en la garganta y su corazón comenzó a correr más aprisa.

Sarah estaba acostada en su cama, con el cabello oscuro enmarañado por su cara. Ella estaba doblada, sosteniendo su abdomen y quejándose suavemente. Estaba mojada en transpiración, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza ante el dolor en que se encontraba.

Jareth inhaló estremecido.

Jacob jadeó al llegar a la entrada y ver a Sarah. "Dios querido..." él dejó escapar.

"¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?" Jareth se encaminó hacia la cama. Él no se molestó en ocultar su preocupación y miedo.

Ellie estaba sentada a la derecha de Sarah intentando calmar a la muchacha con palabras tranquilizantes y su toque apacible mientras ella pasaba un paño húmedo por la piel de Sarah.

"Ella esta muriendo..." dijo ahogadamente la señora Henry. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y cuando el señor Henry apareció detrás del grupo, ella se arrojó en sus brazos. El hombre mayor consoló a su esposa.

"¿M-muriendo?" Jareth sintió vértigo de repente. "¡Debe haber alguna equivocación! Ella estaba bien, y no tenía más que una molestia en el estómago cuando nos marchamos ayer. ¿Cómo puede estar **muriendo**? Tiene que ser un error", él repitió.

La señora Henry negó con la cabeza y secó sus ojos con un pañuelo que le proporcionó su esposo desde su bolsillo. "Doc Hiller se marchó hacia varias horas atrás. Hice que Thomas cabalgara hasta la ciudad y lo trajera temprano esta mañana, cuando ella no lograba mejorar". La señora Henry ahogó un sollozo. "Ella tiene el Cólera".

"Oh, Querido Señor". Jacob jadeo. Rápidamente buscó una silla y se sentó en ella temiendo que sus piernas le fallaran.

Jareth miró perplejo. "¿Cólera?"

"Es una infección seria. Con frecuencia es causada por comer alimento descompuesto. Por lo general se le encuentra en las ciudades y no en el campo. Puede ser fatal si no es conocida a tiempo", le dijo Jacob a Jareth. Él observó como las manos del hombre rubio comenzaban a temblar.

"Ella debe tener un caso severo de Cólera", agregó gravemente el señor Henry mientras miraba a Sarah que se retorcía en agonía.

La señora Henry asintio. "Nosotros intentamos que ella bebiera agua mezclada con sal, pero ella no puede retener nada... ella está más allá de cualquier ayuda."

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?", preguntó el hombre más viejo.

La señora Henry miró a Sarah y luego presionó su mejilla contra el pecho de su esposo. "Doc Hiller dijo que ella no pasaría la noche. Le quedan solamente unas cuantas horas, y eso".

Jareth soltó un aliento estremecido. Se sintió mareado y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sarah cuando el cuarto comenzó a girar. Él la miró. Ella todavía se estaba quejando, y agarrándose el estómago. "¿Cómo...?", pudo decir.

La señora Henry se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo y luego intento recomponerse. "No estoy segura. Doc Hiller dijo hay 4 brotes de cólera en la ciudad desde anteayer. Lo único en común que él pudo encontrar era que todos ellos comieron en la casa de huéspedes, pero Sarah nunca ha comido ahi".

Jacob sintió de repente como si el estómago le hubiera caído hasta los pies. "Ella ha comido ahi..." dijo él con torpeza.

"¿Qué?", preguntó la señora Henry. "¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando la llevé a la ciudad anteayer. Le di algunas monedas y le dije que comiera algo en la casa de huéspedes, mientras yo recogía algunas cosas. Ella no había tomado alimento al desayuno y se había saltado el almuerzo y yo estaba preocupado. Ella no quería ir, pero yo le dije que era por su bien. Ella necesitaba comer y comió algo de pescado y mariscos. Deben haber estado infectados... Querido Señor... esto es culpa mía".

Jareth estuvo sobre sus pies en un instante. Se abalanzó sobre Jacob y agarró al joven por el cuello. Jaló a Jacob hasta ponerlo de pie y lo empujó contra la muralla con tanta fuerza que los libros se cayeron del librero de la habitación. "¿Esta es **TU** obra?", él rugio.

"¡Detengan esta locura aquí y ahora! Apuntar con el dedo no va a ayudar." El señor Henry empujó a Jareth lejos de Jacob.

Jareth fue separado de Jacob por el señor Henry y vaciló inestablemente sobre sus pies. Estaba respirando pesadamente clavaba sus ojos como dagas en Jacob.

"Nadie es el culpable aquí. Jacob estaba buscando su bienestar. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que la comida estaría infectada?" El señor Henry intentó razonar.

"¡Él no debió forzarla a comer si ella no quería!", gritó Jareth.

"¡Ella no estaba comiendo debido a ti! ¡Quizás si tu hubieras sido más considerado por sus sentimientos y necesidades, ella no habría dejado de comer!", replicó Jacob.

"Ustedes dos dejen eso o se tendrán que retirar", los amenazó la señora Henry.

"Yo no voy a dejar a Sarah. Por ninguna razón", le dijo Jareth a ella con firmeza. Sus ojos desiguales sostuvieron su mirada.

La señora Henry no dudó de sus palabras. Ellos no serian capaces de sacarlo sin luchar.

Sarah gritó de repente causando que todos la miraran. Ella enterró su cara en su propio pecho, gritando por el dolor en su abdomen inferior.

Jareth estuvo a su lado en un instante. Él sintió que su corazón se exprimía de dolor en el pecho cuando ella comenzó a gritar. Se sintió impotente mientras la observaba.

¿Por qué había pasado esto y por qué ahora?

--.--.--.--.--

Jareth se sentó solo en la cama de Sarah en la oscuridad. Solamente una vela traía algo de luz al cuarto.

Unas pocas horas antes el reverendo había llegado a leer lo que la señora Henry llamó "la extrema unción". La familia había permanecido en el cuarto por otra hora más antes de marcharse dejando a Jareth a solas con Sarah.

Elizabeth había sorprendido a todos cuando ella presentó sus respetos y luego se fue de la habitación. Aunque era obvio que a la rubia no le agradaba Sarah, fue evidente que ella nunca le deseó un daño verdadero. Jacob no quería dejar a Sarah, pero la señora Henry insistió y después de unos cuantos momentos de tensión, él también abandonó la habitación. Ellos se fueron dejando a Jareth a solas con Sarah y su deteriorada condición.

Jareth acarició la piel de la cara de Sarah. Era la primera vez que él la tocaba sin sus guantes puestos. Ella estaba fría al tacto, y sus labios estaban de un extraño color azul. Su respiración era rápida y superficial, y cada cierto tiempo ella gemía como si el dolor la atacara con violencia. Ella estaba tan débil que apenas se movía.

Ella no tenia idea de donde estaba ni con quien. Todo lo que ella sabia era el dolor que la consumía y la llevaba lentamente lejos del mundo de los vivos.

Se formaron lágrimas en los ojos de Jareth y su intento de parpadear para alejarlas, no funciono. Él llevó la mano helada de Sarah a sus labios y presionó en ella un suave beso. Él bajó la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por el pelo de ella. Ella se veía terrible. La piel alrededor de sus ojos y de sus mejillas estaba hundida. No se parecía para nada a la hermosa joven que él había sacado de su casa hace unos meses atrás.

Jareth se inclinó sobre ella, para seguir tocando su piel, y sus manos temblaron al tocarla.

"Tú eres tan obstinada... nunca me dejaste disculparme...", susurró él. "Nunca me permitiste decirte lo que significas para mi..." él pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, acariciando su suave piel. "Porque tu significas algo para mi. ¿No te diste cuenta de eso?", él inclinó la cabeza.

"Yo no te odio... no quiero vengarme, y no te culpo por lo que le hiciste a mi reino... ya no. Yo sé que tu te arrepientes de lo que hiciste... que si pudieras deshacerlo lo harías... Tu eres diferente de la mortal que destruyo mi Laberinto... Ella era una niña egoísta, pero ahora es una mujer..."

Una mujer a la que se dio cuenta que nunca besaría, a la que nunca sostendría en sus brazos otra vez... Una mujer que nunca supo lo que había en realidad en su corazón.

Él agachó la cabeza por un momento intentando recomponerse, y cuando la levantó, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Tu... no puedes dejarme solo asi...", él se ahogó al hablar. "Te menti... yo te necesito..." El volvió a tocar su cabello. Su lágrima cayo sobre la cara de ella, y se deslizo hacia abajo por su mejilla como si fuera ella la que estaba llorando.

Él la observó y ella no respondió a él en lo absoluto. Él enterró su cara en sus manos incapaz de soportar el verla en su presente condición. No lloró, pero su cuerpo se estremecía como si lo hiciera. Él podía sentir que su corazón se rompía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho y encontró difícil el respirar.

Él no comprendió por que el destino le había hecho esto a ella o a él.

Él iba a perderla... a la única mujer que había amado de verdad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Nota del Autor:_** Esquivando todos los duraznos podridos voladores. ¡No me maten o no podré terminar la historia! Sé que todos probablemente me odian en este momento, pero prometo que las cosas mejorarán.

**_Nota del Traductor:_** ¡No maten al mensajero! (Ejem, o no podré traducir lo que sigue. Guiño.)


	22. Madurez y Atracción

**Consecuencias Inesperadas **

**Escrito por Cormak3032 --** Traducido por BlazeVein

****

**Capítulo 22: "Madurez y Atracción..."**

****

Jareth sintió una sensación hormigueante viajando por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación peculiar, aunque se sintiera vagamente familiar. Él indagó en su mente buscando una respuesta de lo que podría ser, pero no pudo descubrirlo. La cabeza le palpitaba y él intentó recordar qué es lo que estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormido, cuando recordó que su intención había sido no dormir en lo absoluto.

Él levantó la cabeza con rapidez, los músculos de su cuello protestaron y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando fueron cegados por la luz brillante. Él los forzó a abrirse, y su mirada recayó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer joven que yacía en la cama ante él.

Los ojos de ella están cerrados y estaba inmóvil. Jareth sintió que su corazón comenzaba a golpearle con dolor en el pecho. _'Sarah... oh, dioses,... ella no puede estar...'_. La noche anterior resurgió en su mente y él se ahogó con su propio aliento.

Todo esto era su culpa. Él la había traído aquí. ¿Por qué tan sólo no la había dejado en paz? Ella podría estar en su hogar, sana y con vida, no muriendo en una tierra extraña. La culpa lo asaltó sin misericordia.

Él captó un ligero movimiento y notó dos ojos color avellana que lo miraban fijamente. Su mandíbula tembló y su respiración se acelero. "¿Sarah?"

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos, y él supo que ella estaba extremadamente débil.

¿Pero cómo había sobrevivido? Todos estaban seguros que ella iba a morir.

Él extendió su mano desnuda para tocarla y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar. El cosquilleo en su cuerpo fue creciendo hasta que finalmente se detuvo totalmente, dejando una ligera sensación.

Jareth volteó su mano para mirar sus dedos temblorosos y repentinamente una esfera de cristal apareció en las yemas de sus dedos. Le miró con fijeza como si fuera una cosa ajena a él, aun cuando él había visto miles en su época. El cristal era claro y brillante, pero extremadamente frágil. Él estaba seguro de que sólo tenia que colocar su mano alrededor del objeto, y el más breve contacto lo rompería en millones de pedazos diminutos. Él giró su muñeca otra vez y el cristal desaparecio.

Él miró hacia Sarah y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando otra vez. Sus ojos sustentaban tristeza en ellos, pero cuando ella parpadeó, ésta desapareció dejando una expresión de dolor y enojo.

Sarah lo estudió, sintiéndose confusa. Ella recordaba haber estado muy enferma, pero ella no recordaba el regreso de Jareth. Solamente recordaba el dolor terrible.

Jareth parecía preocupado, pero ella estaba aun demasiado enojada con él para aceptar o reconocer esa preocupación. Ella se sintió traicionada, usada y herida. Ella lo había visto crear el cristal y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de eso.

Parte de ella quería creer que Jareth era un hombre bueno. El que la ayudó a alimentar a los animales, el que la llevo a un picnic de cumpleaños, y que la abrazó cuando casi fue violada. Otra parte de ella creía que él era cruel, traicionero, y que aun buscaba desesperadamente la venganza por su reino arruinado. Ese hombre no tenia posibilidad de cambiar.

Verlo crear un cristal le recordó del Rey de los Goblins, quien robó a su hermano Toby, a quien ella derrotó, y el mismo que la trajo de regreso en el tiempo.

Jareth vio muchas emociones en los ojos de Sarah. Él quiso preguntar como es que ella estaba viva cuando todos estaban seguros de que ella moriría. ¿Tendría algo que ver la pequeña cantidad de magia que había regresado a él con su recuperación milagrosa? ¿O había sido una coincidencia?

Él había temido perderla la noche anterior y esto no le había sentado bien. Él nunca había necesitado a nadie, y aun así él necesitaba a la mortal que yacía frente a él. Ella era como aire en sus pulmones... algo sin lo que podría vivir. El pensar en eso lo inquietó y también, extrañamente, lo deleito.

Él sonrió levemente, intentando contener la súbita alegría que lo embargaba. Sarah estaba viva cuando debería haber estado muerta. Él agradeció a cualesquiera de los dioses que lo habían escuchado por no apartarla de él.

Él se adelantó para acariciar su mejilla, ansioso de sentir el calor de su piel en su mano. Pero ella se apartó de él, volteando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta.

Jareth frunció el ceño y retrayendo su mano la apoyó en una rodilla. Sarah tenia que sentirse mejor si todavía estaba enojada con él.

Él decidió que no la presionaría demasiado rápido. Habría mucho tiempo para ver las cosas después que ella se hubiera recuperado.

"¿Tienes hambre o sed?", le preguntó él calladamente.

"No", le dijo ella rápidamente.

"No has comido mucho en estos días, tu--"

"Mi estomago esta revuelto. No tengo hambre", le dijo Sarah con firmeza. Ella todavía se negaba a mirarlo.

Jareth ladeó la cabeza y la examino. "Tu deberías beber algo al menos. Estuviste extremadamente enferma y se dice que los que están enfermos deben beber mucho líquido". Él la observó fruncir el ceño.

Sarah quería pelear con Jareth y protestar por cualquier cosa que él dijera, pero ella supo que él tenia razón. Ella no había podido retener nada en dos días y había perdido fluidos en otras maneras menos que dignas. Finalmente, ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo y asintió ligeramente. Él le brindó una sonrisa débil antes de levantarse y atravesar la habitación para abrir la puerta para salir.

Las cejas de Jareth se elevaron con sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la señora Henry allí de pie con los ojos rojos e hinchados y un pañuelo en la mano.

"¿Ella esta...?" La mujer mayor comenzó a preguntar. Evidentemente no había dormido esa noche y probablemente pasó la noche llorando y pensando que Sarah estaría muerta en la mañana. "¿Pudo usted decirle lo que sentía por ella antes de ella muriera?". Una lágrima escapó de su ojo, y ella se pasó el pañuelo.

Jareth se movió nerviosamente ante el giro repentino de la conversación, y esperó que Sarah no hubiera oído las palabras de la señora Henry. Él arrugó el ceño profundamente. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer era tan perspicaz?

La señora Henry continuo hablando. "Todos sabemos que usted se interesaba en ella y que quizás la am-"

Jareth carraspeó con rapidez, cortando las palabras de la señora Henry. Se movió hacia un lado para que la señora Henry pudiera ver dentro del cuarto. "Sarah no esta muerta. De hecho, ella esta bastante viva". Él hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la cama.

La señora Henry miro dentro de la habitación y vio a Sarah sobre la cama, mirándolos a ambos en la entrada. La mujer mayor llevo su mano a su boca y comenzó a llorar mientras se precipitaba hacia Sarah. Jareth se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Oh, Gracias al Señor. Estás viva. ¿Cómo puede ser? Tu estabas tan enferma. Esto es un milagro...", parloteó la señora Henry. Ella examinó a Sarah con cuidado, notando que le había regresado el color, y además de lucir cansada y débil, ella parecía estar bien. "Señor, bendice a esta muchacha. Nos tenias preocupados a todos nosotros". Radiante, la señora Henry se volteó hacia Jareth. "¿No es verdad, Jareth?". Había un brillo en sus ojos que Jareth y Sarah no reconocieron.

Él asintió.

"Jareth no iba a dejar tu cabecera. Él insistió en quedarse", le contó la señora Henry a Sarah. "Vaya, ¿se lo ha dicho usted, Jareth?"

Jareth sintió que se hundía al saber lo que ella estaba preguntando.

"Sobre...", la señora Henry sonrió con picardía. "Bueno, usted sabe..." ella miró detenidamente a Jareth y luego a Sarah, y sonrió con amplitud.

Jareth sabia exactamente de lo que ella estaba hablando. Él se aclaró la garganta. "Regresaré dentro de poco con el agua", dijo y dejo con rapidez la habitación.

"¿De qué se trató todo eso?", preguntó Sarah. Jareth había lucido un poco incómodo, para no decir acobardado. Comportamientos que no se asociaban con facilidad con él.

La señora Henry sonrio. "Estoy segura de que él te lo dirá tarde o temprano."

"¿Decirme qué?", preguntó Sarah, interesada. "¿Por qué no me lo dice_ usted_?"

"Bueno, no me corresponde decirlo, niña." La señora Henry levantó la barbilla de Sarah con sus dedos y la miro a los ojos. "Ahora, mírate. ¡Viva! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que nos asustaste a todos?" La señora Henry puso sus manos en sus caderas, fingiendo enojo, cuando su expresión de hecho era de alivio.

Sarah negó con la cabeza despacio.

"Nos asustaste a morir. Jareth y tu han llegado a ser casi como miembros de la familia y seria difícil perder a uno de ustedes. Jacob y Edgar estarán muy felices de saber que has logrado pasar la noche. Aparte de la apariencia de cansancio, tu luces como si te estuvieras recuperando. No entiendo como pudo esto suceder".

"No lo se", le dijo Sarah. "Nunca había tenido el cólera antes. ¿Es muy peligroso?"

"Puede ser fatal si no es tratada a tiempo, es por eso que no comprendo como es que estas viva. No nos dimos cuenta de que tu tenias el cólera hasta ayer, y ya habías perdido una gran cantidad de líquidos". La señora Henry no podía dejar de sonreír. "Verdaderamente es un milagro. El resto de al familia estará muy contenta".

"¿Esta Jacob aquí?", preguntó Sarah.

La señora Henry negó con la cabeza. "No, niña. Su padre y él fueron a Concord. Ellos salieron esta mañana antes del amanecer. Se esta diciendo que el ejército continental se enfrentará con los británicos en Boston en unos días. Jacob ha decidido involucrarse en los asuntos de la colonia otra vez. Él siente que lo ha abandonado por demasiado tiempo, y quiso poner sus prioridades en orden", le contó la señora Henry a Sarah, observando con cuidado su reacción.

Sarah asintió y miró a lo lejos, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionada.

Se podía escuchar el sonido de pasos en la escalera y momentos después, Jareth apareció en la puerta con un vaso de agua para Sarah.

La señora Henry sonrió, su aspecto de cansancio casi había desaparecido mientras la alegría seguía inundándola. "Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Las labores no se hacen por si solas, tu sabes. Los dejare a los dos _solos"_. Ella sonrió y dio golpecitos en la mano de Sarah. Sonrió abiertamente a Jareth mientras caminaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella al marcharse.

"¿Tenias que decirme algo?", le preguntó Sarah tan pronto se hubo ido la señora Henry.

Jareth se quedo de pie frente a la puerta por un momento y observó a Sarah. Se preguntó que habría dicho la señora Henry en su ausencia. Para él era evidente que la señora Henry estaba intentando jugar a la casamentera y él no tomaría parte en eso. Si Sarah y él alguna vez iban a ser más que amigos, solamente podrían asegurarlo el tiempo y la paciencia.

"No estas lista para escuchar lo que tengo que decir", le respondió él con sinceridad.

"Siempre estoy lista para escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decir", le dijo Sarah de hecho.

"¿De verdad?". Las cejas de Jareth se arquearon y una expresión insolente apareció en su rostro.

"Me parece recordar haberte advertido acerca de otros asuntos que tu insististe en poder sobrellevar. También me recuerdo teniendo que buscarte por los bosques después de que esos asuntos fueron expuestos", dijo Jareth con amargura.

Los ojos de Sarah se estrecharon, pero ella no le dijo nada. Ella le había dicho que sus palabras no la alejarían, si bien, había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas la llevaron, lejos de él tan pronto él hubo terminado.

Jareth suspiró e inmediatamente controló su temperamento y su rabia. Ellos nunca llegarían a ninguna parte si ambos estaban enojados. "Te traje algo de agua".

Sarah intentó sentarse, pero descubrió que estaba muy débil y que era una lucha levantarse un poco de su almohada.

"Permíteme...", se ofreció Jareth con suavidad.

Ella asintió, sin tener otra opción, y él la ayudó a sentarse hacia adelante de manera que él pudiera arreglar la almohada contra la cabecera de madera detrás de ella. Con gentileza, él la ayudó a apoyarse atrás.

Todo el rato Sarah estuvo consciente de la tibieza de sus manos desnudas a través de la tela de su camisón, y de cuan cerca estaba él al asistirla. ¿Por qué él tenia que causar efecto en ella?. Ella estaba enojada con él. No se suponía que debía notar lo hermoso que era.

Él le pasó él vaso y observó como los dedos temblorosos de ella lo aceptaban. Ella vació la mitad en un minuto.

"No bebas mucho tan rápido. Si tu estomago esta revuelto, dale tiempo de aceptar el agua".

"¡No me digas que tengo que hacer!" Ella empujó el vaso hacia él, casi derramándolo.

"Solamente trato de ayudar", él dijo mientras tomaba el vaso.

"No quiero tu ayuda. ¡Sólo déjame sola!". Ella giro la cara lejos de él, alterada por su presencia y por su deseo de ayudarla.

Jareth suspiró y colocó el vaso en la mesita de noche. Él se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama de Sarah y la observo.

Sarah conservó su cabeza girada lejos de Jareth.

¿Por qué él nada más no la dejaba sola? Ella se sentía irritable y cansada, sin mencionar que débil, y decidió que intentaría dormir. Quizás, cuando despertara más tarde, él se habría ido.

Debido al cansancio de su cuerpo por combatir la enfermedad, fue sólo asunto de unos momentos para que ella se quedara dormida.

--.--.--.--.--

Ella durmió por unas pocas horas, no lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se recuperara. Cuando se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos, vio que Jareth todavía estaba sentado en la silla luciendo como si ni siquiera se hubiera movido.

Ella lo miró fijamente brevemente y luego apartó la vista, incapaz de tolerar su intensa mirada. Ella notó una bandeja de madera en la mesa junto a su cama. Había un plato lleno de comida en ella. Papas, carne y vegetales.

"¿La señora Henry trajo eso para mi?", preguntó ella.

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "No, ella lo trajo para mi".

"Oh". Ella se mordió el labio. "Bueno, ¿por qué no comiste?".

"No tengo hambre", le dijo a ella. "Puedes comértela si lo deseas, aunque probablemente ya este fría".

Sarah sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca de asco.

Jareth se rió entre dientes ante su expresión antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. "¿Hay alguna cosa que desees?".

_'¡Que me dejes sola de una maldita vez!'_. Pensó Sarah inmediatamente, pero no lo dijo. Por alguna razón, ella sólo negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro se volteó a mirar por la ventana. Parecía ser un hermoso día cálido de primavera tardía. El sol estaba brillando, los pájaros cantaban y ella estaba en cama perdiéndoselo.

"Se ve tan hermoso allá afuera", ella murmuró para sí misma.

"Lo esta". Jareth se levantó de la silla y cruzó el cuarto. Sarah lo observó ir hacia una de las ventanas y abrirla. Una brisa tibia entró rápidamente en la habitación y los pájaros que charlaban en el exterior pudieron oírse mas claramente.

Jareth se volteó hacia ella y la vio cerrar los ojos y saborear el aire fresco. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él la estaba mirando fijamente y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estas segura de que no hay nada que pueda conseguirte?", le pregunto él otra vez.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y esta vez su réplica no fue sarcástica ni enfadada. Estaba cansada. "No, estoy bien".

Él asintió y recuperó su asiento junto a su cama, observando como ella cerraba los ojos y descansaba. Él pasó la tarde perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras Sarah se deslizaba otra en su sueño.

--.--.--.--.--

La señora Henry entró a la habitación durante la cena para asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien, y para ofrecerles comida. Ninguno había dejado el cuarto en todo el día, aunque difícilmente ella esperaba que Sarah anduviera caminando por ahí después de su encuentro con el Cólera.

Ella levantó la mano para golpear la puerta y Jareth silenciosamente la hizo entrar. Ella vio que poco había cambiado desde que ella los había visitado cerca de la hora de almuerzo. Jareth todavía estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama de Sarah, y Sarah, ahora despierta, estaba mirando por la ventana. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer mayor mientras entraba.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida?", preguntó la señora Henry.

"Un poco mejor", le dijo Sarah.

"¿Y que hay acerca de usted?", le preguntó la señora Henry a Jareth. "¿Se las arregló para echarse un sueñecito?".

Él negó con la cabeza.

La señora Henry frunció el ceño al ver la bandeja sobre la mesa. "Usted no se comió la comida que le traje". Caminó hacia la bandeja e inclinándose miró el plato. "¡Pero si ni siquiera la tocó!".

"No tenia hambre", contestó Jareth.

"¿No tenia hambre? Usted hace ya días que no come", dijo la señora Henry. Luego se volteó hacia Sarah. "¿Y que hay de ti, niña? ¿También te vas a matar de hambre?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Comeré algo de sopa, si es que usted tiene".

La señora Henry pareció ligeramente satisfecha. "Puedo traerle algo ahora mismo, querida". Ella recogió la bandeja de la mesa y miró a Jareth.

"Y usted se va a volver piel y huesos si no come algo. Usted esta demasiado flaco tal como esta." Ella dejó la habitación farfullando acerca de comida desperdiciada y hombres obstinados.

Sarah se permitió examinar a Jareth por un momento mientras él estaba ocupado mirando hacia la puerta. Realmente parecía delgado y había ojeras bajo sus ojos. También su cabello no parecía tan salvaje como de costumbre. ¿Por qué él no estaba comiendo ni durmiendo?

"A mí no me dijiste que sentías hambre". Dijo Jareth calladamente mientras se volteaba a mirarla.

Sarah apartó la vista rápidamente.

"Yo te hubiera traído sopa", continuo él.

Sarh se dio cuenta que él pareció contrariado de que no ella no se lo hubiera pedido.

"No necesito que estés atento a mi. Estoy bien", le dijo un poco mas fríamente de lo que quiso decir.

Jareth frunció el ceño abiertamente y Sarah suspiró mirando a lo lejos. Una vez más la tensión llenó el aire.

--.--.--.--

Sarah se agitó y se dio vueltas la mayor de la noche, incapaz de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Ella notó una silueta cerca de la ventana, y cuando vio el pelo puntiagudo destacado por la pálida luz de la luna, ella supo que era Jareth. Ella gimió suavemente mientras se movía en el colchón, lo cual atrajo su atención. Él se giró y la expresión de su cara a la pálida luz era de preocupación.

"¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? ¡¿Por qué todavía estas aquí?!", le gritó Sarah. No había error en el tono molesto de su voz.

Jareth cruzó la habitación rápidamente y sorprendió a Sarah al sentarse en el borde de su cama, inclinándose de manera de estar a solo unos pies de ella. Sus ojos desiguales taladraron los suyos.

"No duermo porque temo que si cierro mis ojos despertaré y descubriré que estaba soñando y que en realidad tu estas muerta", dejó escapar él.

Sarah arrugó el ceño y Jareth se puso de pie, sus movimientos de repente fueron erráticos. Él comenzó a pasearse y luego de detuvo para mirarla. Su corazón comenzó a golpearle en el pecho. "¡ Estoy aquí todavía porque me preocupa lo que te pase aunque tu pienses que no es asi!", él grito.

Los ojos de Sarah se dilataron y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

Jareth comenzó a pasearse de nuevo cuando ella no contesto. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo, temiendo haber dicho demasiado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y la señora Henry apareció en la entrada con una vela en la mano.

"¿Qué brasas es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Está usted intentando despertar a toda la casa?". Ella notó el paseo frenético de Jareth y la expresión conmocionada de Sarah. "¿Esta todo bien aqui?"

Jareth estaba a punto de detener su paseo y gritarle que nada estaba bien, pero sorprendentemente, fue Sarah quien contesto.

"Estamos bien, sólo es un pequeño desacuerdo. Lamento que la hayamos despertado. No hay ninguna razón para preocuparse", le dijo Sarah.

La señora Henry no pareció convencida. "¿Jareth, es eso verdad?", preguntó mirándolo.

Él dejó de pasearse y volteándose hacia ella asintio.

La señora Henry sacudió la cabeza y suspiró al mirarlos. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se marcho.

Jareth suspiró profundamente y fue a pararse junto a la ventana. Él miró hacia la noche, ignorando completamente a Sarah.

"Lo siento", dijo Sarah con suavidad. "Yo... yo no tenia idea del porqué te quedaste. Yo hablé sin pensar".

"Olvídalo", replicó Jareth con enojo, rehusando mirarla.

Sarah frunció el ceño ante su tono de voz y pensó que su respuesta era bastante infantil, cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta de algo. Ella observó la manera en que estaba parado, mirando con ira por la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

_"Dios mío, he herido sus sentimientos..."_

¿Era posible que el realmente se preocupara por ella como reclamaba? Su demostración de hace unos momentos y su presencia en la habitación parecían probarlo. Y aun así, ¿por qué era tan difícil creer que él se preocupaba por ella?

"Jareth, lo lamento", ella repitió una vez más.

Jareth se volteó a decirle que se olvidara de eso y se durmiera, pero un brillo en sus ojos lo detuvo. El se movió lentamente para atravesar la habitación y mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta que ella tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

"En verdad lo lamento", ella le dijo. "Soy impulsiva a veces. Digo cosas sin pensarlas. Digo cosas que no quiero decir". _'No quise decirlo...'_ Sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su mente. ¿Cuántas veces ella había dicho esas palabras? Ella miró a lo lejos. "Karen siempre decía que era un defecto". Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se derramaron por su rostro. Ella temblaba ligeramente, y, lentamente, Jareth se sentó en el borde de la cama, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él desde donde estaba acostada de espaldas y cuando él se estiro para enjugar sus lágrimas de su cara, ella empezó a llorar.

Jareth la observo por un momento. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que debería hacer.

Sarh se dio vuelta para enterrar la cara en la almohada, avergonzada de derrumbarse enfrente de él. Probablemente él pensaba que ella era infantil.

"Ssshh".

Ella sintió que él pasaba sus manos por sus brazos y ella tembló al contacto. Él pensó que su temblor era debido al miedo y con rapidez retiró las manos de ella. Ella se volteó de nuevo sobre su espalda para mirarlo, aun sollozando suavemente.

Con vacilación, de nuevo él enjugó las lagrimas de su cara, incapaz de soportar ver su llanto. Ella cubrió la mano de él con sus dos manos, presionándola contra su cara antes de que él pudiera apartarla. Ella comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte cuando él no se resistió, y Jareth deslizó su mano de su cara a su espalda, y usando ambas manos la levantó hacia sus brazos.

Ella enterró su rostro en su cuello, y lo aferró con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo que él fuera a desaparecer.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos y la sostuvo mientras ella lloraba.

"Lo siento...", ella repetía una y otra vez contra la piel de su cuello.

Él la abrazó más fuerte. "Ssshhh. Está bien." Él apoyó su mejilla contra su cabello y movió una mano arriba y abajo por su espalda intentando calmarla.

Sin saberlo ni Sarah ni él, la señora Henry observaba a través del agujero de la cerradura bajo el picaporte. Sonriendo triunfalmente, ella regresó a su habitación.

--.--.--.--.--.--

Sarah se acercó más al calor que la rodeaba y se dio cuenta que el calor tenia una forma sólida. Ella levantó la cabeza con rapidez y se golpeó contra algo o alguien. Ella escuchó un gemido masculino y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que Jareth estaba acostado en la cama con ella, y que estaban enredados en un montón de brazos y piernas.

Jareth todavía estaba dormido, su mejilla descansaba en su almohada y su largo cabello dorado estaba extendido alrededor de él. Pero Sarah de repente se sintió mucho más despierta, y fue muy conciente de algo sólido que presionaba su estomago. Ella se congeló, insegura de cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería chillar y salir disparada de la cama, o no debería hacer nada y sólo esperar a que él se moviera?

Ella decidió no hacer nada solamente porque Jareth tenia sus brazos alrededor de ella y no podía moverse. Estaba atrapada literalmente.

Ella miró hacia abajo entre ellos, se ruborizó de un color remolacha al ver que sus cinturas estaban presionadas juntas íntimamente y que algo tensaba la tela de los pantalones de Jareth. Ese algo estaba presionado contra ella, provocando sentimientos desconocidos e inoportunos de calor desarrollándose en su interior. Ella quiso alejarse de él, pero temió que cualquier movimiento de su parte sólo volviera peor las cosas. Tendría que seguir una política de espera.

Unos minutos después, Jareth masculló algo y se dio vuelta, sus brazos liberaron a Sarah mientras él se giraba apartándose de ella.

Sarah no se movió, sus ojos seguían muy abiertos y ella se pellizcó, esperando que fuera un sueño. Ella se estremeció al darse cuenta que definitivamente estaba despierta. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho y ella intentó desesperadamente recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior. Todo le llegó revuelto a su mente de una vez, en un revoltijo confuso de pensamientos y emociones.

Ella se recordó gritándole a Jareth, y él soltando eso de que tenia miedo de estar soñando y que ella realmente estaba muerta. Sus palabras todavía la conmovían. Vagamente recordaba a la señora Henry viniendo a verlos, y luego yéndose, y como ella se había derrumbado y Jareth la había abrazado. Evidentemente ellos se habían quedado dormidos y de algún modo habían terminado uno en brazos del otro.

Cautelosamente, ella echó un vistazo por sobre el hombro de él para mirar su cara. Él todavía estaba profundamente dormido y totalmente ajeno al hecho de que había estado abrazándola, y que él había tenido una erección mientras lo hacia. Sarah no sabia si sentirse herida o aliviada.

Ella siguió observándolo, y cuando estaba lista para recostarse hacia atrás en el colchón y _tratar_ de dormir, ella lo escuchó susurrar su nombre suavemente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y entró en pánico. ¿Él estaba soñando con ella? Luego un pensamiento terrible la alcanzo. ¿Qué pasaría si la señora Henry aparecía de repente con el desayuno y los encontraba acostados juntos en la cama? ¿Qué pasaría si la señora Henry notaba que Jareth tenia un gran bulto en sus pantalones, y que pasaría si ella lo interpretaba mal?

Antes de llegar a pensar más allá, Sarah agarró el hombro de Jareth y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"¿Jareth? ¡Jareth, despierta!"

Él gimió y alejó su mano, pero ella persistio.

"¡Jareth, despierta!"

Él se frotó los ojos y se volteó sobre su espalda hacia la voz. Él se congelo. Algo no andaba bien. En realidad, más que algo no andaba bien.

Primero, él reconoció la voz de Sarah, y aunque no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, el hecho de estar acostado en la cama con ella sí lo era. Luego, él reconoció una cierta sensación abrasadora en su ingle. Casi temeroso, él bajó la vista y sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza ante lo que vio.

Maldiciendo repetidamente en goblin, él intentó bajarse rápidamente de la cama, solamente para caerse en el suelo cuando sus piernas quedaron enredadas en las sábanas de la cama. Él cayó con un golpe, agitando los brazos frenéticamente en un esfuerzo de evitar el impacto con el duro piso de madera.

Él aterrizó sobre su estómago, con los pies todavía atrapados por las sábanas de la cama.

"Oh, dios mío, ¿te encuentras bien?". Sarah se asomó sobre el borde de la cama para mirarlo.

Jareth se rió con inseguridad y tamborileó sus dedos nerviosamente contra el piso. "Parezco estar muy bien, ¿no es asi? Extendido en el suelo. Me he puesto en vergüenza completamente", él intentó bromear.

Él rezó porque Sarah no hubiera notado la erección que tenia. Él había estado soñando con ella, un sueño bastante erótico, y aunque su cuerpo solamente había tenido una reacción natural, esto lo ponía en una posición embarazosa. Él tuvo miedo de que la vista de esto pudiera asustarla. Seria demasiado para ella el lidiar con eso, lo más probable era que la alejara de él con rapidez. Ellos habían logrado ir bastante más lejos de lo que él había esperado en apenas más de un día.

Sarah se rió con suavidad.

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron con el sonido, aunque se sintió aliviado de que ella no parecía haberlo notado. "¿Piensas que esto es gracioso?"

Su pregunta solamente la hizo reírse más.

"Me alegro de que alguien encuentre esto divertido", le dijo a ella, apartando la mirada.

Sarah dejó de reírse, preguntándose repentinamente si ella había lastimado sus sentimientos. Era obvio que estaba avergonzado. El rubor que todavía cubría su rostro, normalmente pálido, lo demostraba.

"Lo lamento. Sólo que yo no esperaba que tu y yo y... nosotros". Ella manejó torpemente las palabras, repentinamente insegura de que decir y de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella dejó de hablar antes de que su curiosidad la venciera y que su naturaleza a veces impulsiva le condujera a preguntar sobre su excitación sexual.

Ya una vez había pensado en cuantos años tenia él, y como debía ser muy versado en asuntos sexuales. Sólo el pensamiento de lo que él debía saber y lo que podría enseñarle, la hizo sentir que la habitación de repente estaba demasiado caliente y que él estaba demasiado cerca. Ella trató de decirse que estaba bien el pensar en él de una manera sexual. Ella era una adolescente saludable, casi una adulta, y él era un hombre muy atractivo. Ella había tenido sueños y pensamientos eróticos antes. Pero nunca habían sido sobre Jareth. Ella intentó esconder la cabeza cuando sintió que se ruborizaba otra vez.

Jareth se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño, mirándola preocupado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Ella negó con al cabeza y trato de encontrar las palabras. "Tal vez, tal vez tu, o nosotros deberíamos...". Ella hizo una pausa intentando darle sentido. "Si la señora Henry nos encuentra... um... asi. Tu sabes... en la misma cama. Podría causar un problema".

Jareth sonrió con amplitud. El rubor de ella se extendía. ¿Se daba cuenta ella cuan deseable era cuando estaba avergonzada?. Él se puso de pie, bastante agradecido de que su abultamiento no era tan perceptible como lo había sido anteriormente.

"Es una preocupación valida. Iré a bañarme y a cambiarme. ¿Te sientes lo bastante bien para que te deje sola durante un rato?". Su expresión se volvió seria.

Sarah asintio. "Estaré bien".

Jareth desenredó las sábanas de sus piernas y pies, y se los pasó a Sarah. Ella las jaló hacia sí en la cama. Inclinándose rápidamente, Jareth tomó la barbilla de Sarah con la punta de sus dedos. Antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, él se inclino más cerca y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Él la liberó y a toda prisa escapó de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Sarah lo observó irse, inmóvil por un momento. Luego lentamente ella llevó la mano a su frente y tocó el punto en que él había presionado sus labios.

Ella estaba insegura acerca del gesto y su mente inmediatamente comenzó a intentar darle sentido a todo. Ella también esta insegura acerca de lo que había pasado anteriormente en la cama. Despertar en los brazos de Jareth había sido extraño, pero, sorprendentemente, no una cosa negativa. Pero su evidente erección y el hecho de que él había susurrado su nombre todavía la impactaba y la confundía.

Su mente se sintió confusa con todo lo que había pasado los últimos días. Su íntima conversación con Jareth, el enfermarse, así como los acontecimientos de la mañana. Ella estaba consciente de su naturaleza impulsiva y de cuantas veces la había metido en problemas en el pasado. Ella todavía estaba insegura acerca de su futuro y si Jareth realmente se preocupaba por ella como él había reclamado.

Suspirando, ella decidió que ella tenia que madurar tarde o temprano, y ahora podría ser el momento. Ella no quería saltar a ninguna conclusión acerca de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Aunque ella no había perdonado completamente a Jareth, ella decidió que tampoco iba a alejarlo. Decidió que el tiempo aclararía las cosas, y que en esa claridad ella encontraría sentido al caos que la rodeaba.

Continuará...

Nota del Traductor: ¡Ahora es que se empieza a poner bueno! Mil gracias como siempre a Jenny, gracias por tu ánimo.


	23. Bajo la luz de la Luna

Nota del Traductor: Millones de disculpas por el atraso. Ahora espero retornar a un ritmo más constante.

N.A.: La batalla que se discute en este capitulo tomo lugar el 17 de junio de 1775, mientras que mi línea de tiempo la había colocado en el 11 de junio. Merece la pena de comprobar y asegurarse de que las fechas que encontramos en la investigación son correctas. Mi enciclopedia (en libro) asegura que la fecha de la batalla fue el 10 de junio; mientras que en una investigación posterior con otras fuentes, descubrí que en realidad fue el 17, y ya es un poco tarde para cambiar las cosas, ya que mis capítulos ya han sido posteados. Mis disculpas por el enredo.

N.A.2: Mis gracias a todos los que han seguido revisando esta historia en ffnet, en mi website, en jsfanfiction list o por e-mail.

**CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS**

**Escrito por Cormak3032** --- Traducido por BlazeVein

**Capítulo 23: "Bajo la luz de la Luna"**

****

Sarah abrió los ojos, preguntándose como se había quedado dormida en primer lugar. Sonriendo con pereza, ella recordó lo que había sucedido en la mañana temprano entre Jareth y ella.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en su cama y habían terminado en un enredo de brazos y piernas, sin mencionar una abultamiento persistente que había estado oprimiendo su estómago.

Aun sonriendo, ella se volteó hacia la puerta y notó algo que no había estado allí en la mañana. Se sentó lentamente, aun sintiéndose un poco débil, y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres en un florero de vidrio.

"Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te demorarías en notarlas".

Sarah se giró hacia la ventana para ver a Jareth apoyado contra la pared haciendo girar 3 cristales en la punta de sus dedos enguantados. Ella frunció el ceño ante la vista y tragó un nudo en su garganta.

"Son hermosas", le dijo de las flores. "¿De dónde han venido?"

"Las recogí cuando regresaba del granero. Te encontré durmiendo después de que me bañé y me cambie. Comprendiendo que estabas bien, lo menos que podía hacer por la señora Henry era alimentar el ganado".

Sarah sonrio. Si bien él había aparecido como el Rey de los Goblins mientras hacia girar los cristales, él no había actuado como el hombre que la había forzado a recorrer su laberinto hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"Gracias".

Él asintio.

Ella miró los cristales que seguían moviéndose en la punta de sus dedos y escuchó el ligero tintineo del cristal al rozarse uno contra otro. "Parece que has recuperado tu magia".

Jareth se dio cuenta de la decepción en su voz. "Me temo que no del todo. Aunque mis cristales son más fuertes y claros, no son más que trucos de ilusión barata de un bufón". Él frunció el ceño profundamente. "Tienen poco o ningún poder en ellos. Yo intenté producir algunas flores y el resultado fue menos de lo esperado." Él giró su muñeca y los tres cristales desparecieron como si no hubieran estado allí en lo absoluto.

Él apuntó en dirección al escritorio y Sarah advirtió que un jarrón de porcelana blanca estaba lleno con marchitos tallos marrones. No tenían hojas ni pétalos de flores. Parecía como si alguien hubiera llenado el florero con hierba muerta.

Ella se volteó hacia Jareth. "Ya regresara. Tus cristales parecen más fuertes hoy que ayer."

Jareth asintió y se movió de la pared. "Tienes toda la razón. Sólo que me temo que la paciencia no va conmigo".

Ella sonrio.

"¿Tienes hambre? Te perdiste el desayuno, y estoy seguro que la señora Henry vendrá pronto con nuestro almuerzo", le dijo él.

"Aun no. Quizás en un rato más".

Él cabeceó y se quedó de pie observándola desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sarah encontró su mirada fija por un momento con la suya, y ella rápidamente recorrió su figura con la vista. Él usaba colores oscuros el día de hoy. Una camisa azul marina que era casi negra y que llevaba desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho. Por lo general él intentaba encajar y abotonaba su camisa hasta el cuello como los otros hombres lo hacían, pero hoy parecía un poco en rebeldía. Un poco más él mismo. Él llevaba pantalones bajo la rodilla de color gris oscuro que se adherían a su forma ágil un poco mas de lo que su vestuario prestado usualmente lo hacia, y sus botas negras altas completaban su atuendo.

Su mirada era intensa y aumentó hasta incomodar a Sarah, y la habitación se sintió súbitamente llena de tensión.

_'Deja de pensar en cuán ajustados le quedan los pantalones y pregúntale algo útil', _le dijo su mente. Ella apartó la vista con rapidez y mordiéndose el labio inferior le hizo una pregunta.

"Así que, hum... ¿alguien sabe cómo me enferme?"

Ella se ocupó con las sábanas de la cama, alisándolas sobre el colchón junto a ella antes de atreverse a mirar a Jareth otra vez. "¿Los Henry dijeron si el Cólera era común por aquí o no?"

"Aparentemente, no." Jareth frunció el ceño. "Por lo que entiendo, generalmente sucede en las ciudades y no en el campo."

"No sé mucho acerca de eso. Solíamos enterarnos de eso brevemente en la clase de Historia. Ha rondado por ahí por largo tiempo, aunque usualmente se le encuentra en lugares asquerosos. Lugares con comida echada a perder. No he sido expuesta a nada de eso". Ella resoplo. "Sólo debo haber sido la premiada al enfermarme de la nada".

Jareth observó a Sarah con cuidado. "¿Qué comiste en la Casa de huéspedes?"

Sarah arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué tiene que ver la Casa de huéspedes con esto?"

"El doctor le dijo a la señora Henry que 4 personas habían desarrollado el Cólera y todas ellas habían comido en la Casa de huéspedes los últimos días. Supe esta mañana que 3 de ellas murieron, lo que significa que tú eres la _única_ sobreviviente."

"¿Tres personas murieron de lo que yo tuve?"

Jareth asintio. "Pienso que no comprendes lo enferma que estuviste. Estuviste a punto de morir".

"¿Y por que no? ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir y esas otras personas no?" Ella pareció sentirse culpable de estar con vida.

Jareth sacudió la cabeza, su cabello rubio se esparció sobre sus hombros. "No lo sé, Sarah. Y desde ya, es una pregunta de la que nunca conoceremos la respuesta".

Sarah dio un vistazo a las manos enguantadas de Jareth y recordando los cristales pregunto, "¿Pudo haber sido tu magia?"

"No pienso que eso sea posible. Mi magia es demasiado débil. Ni siquiera pude crear flores esta mañana, y ni pensar en salvar una vida. Incluso ahora, solamente puedo sentir la magia como una ligera presencia en mi, cuando normalmente debería ser capaz de sentirla como sangre recorriendo mis venas."

"No lo comprendo".

"Es mejor no cuestionarse lo que ha pasado. El destino nos ha dado otra oportunidad. Deberíamos ser sabios y utilizarla."

Jareth estaba mirándola fijamente con intensidad de nuevo, y Sarah abrió su boca para preguntarle lo que quiso decir cuando golpearon a su puerta. Ella notó que Jareth rompió el contacto visual rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos.

"Puede entrar". Dijo Sarah, dándose vuelta hacia al puerta.

Ella estuvo agradablemente sorprendida al ver entrar a Jacob y sonrio. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio la expresión en su rostro.

Jacob saludó con la cabeza a Jareth al otro lado de al habitación y luego permaneció parado a unos pocos pies de la cabecera de Sarah. "No podía creerlo cuando mi madre me dijo que habías sobrevivido la noche y que te estabas recuperando. Al menos algo bueno ha ocurrido".

Sarah frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No te abrumaré con la información. Sólo vine a ver como te iba yendo".

"Me siento mucho mejor, pero dime que sucedio", lo presionó Sarah.

Jacob se paseó hasta el lado más alejado de la habitación y tanto Sarah como Jareth lo observaron con atención. Jacob se agarró las manos detrás de la espalda mientras caminaba con la cabeza caída. Finalmente se detuvo cerca del librero y se volteó hacia Jareth y Sarah.

"Es una época muy triste para todos en las colonias, aunque también es una época de regocijo. Hemos perdido nuestra mayor batalla contra los británicos en la colina de Breed, pero le hemos demostrado a los británicos que podemos hacerles frente."

"¿Qué sucedio?", preguntó Jareth.

"Los británicos tomaron Boston por el mar", comenzó Jacob, hablando de todo los sucesos. "Sus barcos de guerra llenaron la bahía de Boston y luego ellos pudieron navegar hacia el sur bajando por el Rio Charlestown. Ellos han estado en Boston por mucho tiempo y cuando escuchamos que habían planeado expandirse hasta Dorcester Heights, los colonos decidieron que habían tenido suficiente. Los enfrentamos en la Colina de Breed mientras Charlestown estaba en llamas bajo las balas de los cañones de los barcos de guerra británicos y comenzó a quemarse hasta el suelo".

"¡Oh, no!", Sarah grito. "Pero espera un minuto, ¿la Colina de Breed?". Ella recordaba haber aprendido acerca de la Batalla de Bunker Hill en la clase de Historia. La primera gran batalla entre los británicos y los colonos.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "El General Prescott y el General Putnam nos ordenaron fortificar Bunker Hill, la cual creo que es más alta que la Colina de Breed, pero ellos cambiaron de planes y eligieron fortificar la Colina de Breed. Es más pequeña, pero esta más cerca de Boston. Muchos no se dieron cuenta de la diferencia entre las dos y comenzaron a llamarla 'La Batalla de Bunker Hill'. ¿Y como sabias tu acerca de Bunker Hill?"

Sarah palidecio. "Yo... hum... mi padre me llevó a Boston cuando era una niña. Debo tener las dos colinas mezcladas en mi mente". Ella dejó escapar el aliento que retenía cuando Jacob asintió y pareció aceptar su respuesta.

No era demasiado una mentira. Su padre y su madre la habían llevado varias veces a Boston cuando ella era una niña. Su madre incluso había actuado en un teatro en Boston una o dos veces. Sarah recordaba estar viendo el gran obelisco que podía ser visto desde al carretera. Marcaba el sitio de la batalla y ella siempre lo recordaba porque le recordaba el del Monumento a Washington en Washington D.C. Pero era la primera vez que escuchaba de Breed's Hill.

"Los retuvimos por mucho tiempo y miles de británicos fueron muertos y heridos, mientras que nosotros solamente perdimos a 400 hombres", continuó Jacob.

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto si no estuviste allí?", le preguntó Jareth.

"Durante nuestra reunión en Concord recibimos una carta, de un conocido fuera de Boston. Un hombre anciano de nombre Lancaster ha estado enviándonos cartas a lomo de caballo durante la noche, ya por semanas. Su hijo peleó en la batalla y vivió para contarlo. Él contó acerca de los colonos que no dispararon hasta verles el blanco de los ojos a los británicos. Él dijo que los hombres pelearon valientemente y que mientras perdíamos la batalla, nuestro coraje y nuestra capacidad de hacerle frente a los soldados profesionales había renovado el interés en muchos."

"Suena como si no resultara ser una pérdida total entonces", agregó Jareth.

"Esto todavía es una pérdida y haciendo varias cuentas es una seria. Se rumorea que el General Warren fue muerto". Jacob metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con una cadena. "Solamente quise quedarme unos minutos a ver como estaba Sarah y ahora estoy divagando acerca de la guerra. Perdónenme, debo marcharme. Esta noche tendremos compañía, y yo debo ir a ayudar a hacer los preparativos."

"¿Compañía?", preguntó Sarah. Pero Jacob no la escucho. Él había devuelto su reloj al bolsillo y se marchaba a toda velocidad. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se pudieron escuchar sus pisadas en las escaleras.

"Entonces parece que este país va a ir a la guerra", dijo Jareth con suavidad.

"¿Qué pasa?¿No me creíste cuando te conté en donde nos dejaste caer?", preguntó Sarah.

"A pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado, yo tenia la esperanza de que estuvieras equivocada". Jareth frunció el ceño. "Durante la guerra tu nunca sabes en quien confiar. Yo he visto la guerra. He visto lo que puede hacerle a la gente, a las familias, a paises completos".

"¿Has pasado por una guerra? Nunca me contaste de eso".

"Hay muchas cosas que tu desconoces. Yo tengo más de 500 años. Habría demasiadas cosas que contarte". Jareth cruzó la habitación cuando vio que Sarah abría la boca para hablar. "Voy a ver si la señora Henry ha preparado el almuerzo".

Sarah asintió y él se marcho.

--.--.--.--.--

Jareth regresó más tarde equilibrando una bandeja de madera con dos emparedados en un plato y dos vasos de agua. "Siento no traerte una comida mejor, pero la señora Henry y las otras mujeres están limpiando la casa y preparándose para la llegada de los invitados esta noche. Me temo que mis emparedados será todo lo que tengamos." Él le pasó a Sarah un vaso de agua y ella bebió con avidez.

"¿Escuchaste qué clase de huéspedes llegarán?", ella preguntó cuando bajó el vaso de sus labios.

"Unos hombres que están pensando en unirse al Ejército Continental. El señor Henry ha luchado antes con los británicos y ellos desean aprender información acerca de los británicos que pueda ayudarles a ganar en una batalla."

Sarah levantó las cejas. "Estrategias de batalla. Interesante".

"Le dije a la señora que Henry que bajaría temprano a conseguirnos algo para comer. Ella me aseguró que lo que le solicité será llevado a cabo."

Sarah frunció el ceño. "¿Qué fue lo que solicitaste?"

Jareth suspiro. "Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, entre los colonialistas y los británicos, yo pensé que seria más sensato que permaneciéramos aquí arriba. Jacob estuvo con los hombres que me capturaron y yo no sé si todavía mantiene comunicación con alguno de ellos. Mientras que Jacob parece ser un buen hombre y nos cree a nosotros, es inofensivo, yo no sé lo que sus amigos podrían creer. Me rehúso a colocarnos en un peligro innecesario. Los hombres no se quedarán a pasar la noche y me he asegurado de que nos dejen solos".

"Jareth, me estas asustando".

Jareth notó la expresión de su cara y ella realmente parecía asustada.

"La guerra es espantosa, Sarah". Él se inclinó hacia delante y retiró unas hebras del cabello de ella de su cara. "Tu ya has visto hombres morir aquí y esto solamente va a empeorar", él retiro su mano de su pelo, y la ayudó a sentarse. Él bajó el plato a su regazo y tomando uno de los emparedados para él se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama.

Ellos comieron en silencio.

--.--.--.--.--

Comieron la cena de la misma manera. El oír la charla en la planta baja acerca de la batalla y las voces de hombres desconocidos en la casa normalmente tranquila de los Henry, hizo parecer su situación más realista.

Jareth y Sarah no hablaron. Ellos escuchaban lo que estaban diciendo en el piso de abajo. Todos los hombres estaban irritados, incluyendo a Jacob y el señor Henry. Incluso las mujeres se habían unido a la discusión. La señora Henry y alguna otra mujer estaban discutiendo acerca de algo, mientras que Elizabeth y alguien más discutían de un asunto diferente.

Sarah escuchó como todos seguían discutiendo y luego pararon, intentando darle sentido al desorden. Ella estaba distraídamente consciente de la mano enguantada de Jareth sosteniendo las suyas, y su pulgar acariciando la piel del dorso de su mano.

Sarah estaba asustada. Esto se sentía mucho peor que cuando ella era una niña y se escondía en algún sitio para que sus padres no la encontraran después de haber hecho algo malo. A ella le gustaba esconderse en el ático, y recordaba un incidente en particular cuando ella tenia como 5 años de edad. Se había comido todas las galletas de los gabinetes. Y supo después que se hubo comido la última galleta que su madre estaría furiosa. Ella había corrido escaleras arriba y había trepado hasta el ático, escondiéndose detrás de un escritorio viejo. Aun podía recordar oír el sonido de su mamá acercándose, y el miedo de ser encontrada.

Aunque esta era una situación mucho mas seria, el sentimiento era el mismo. La adrenalina era bombeada por todo su cuerpo. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados y conscientes de cada cosa vista y olida a su alrededor. El miedo corría a través de ella y causaba que su corazón aporreara casi dolorosamente su pecho mientras ella trataba de estabilizar su respiración.

Jareth siguió acariciando la mano de Sarah. En la oscuridad, él ocultaba muy bien su propio temor. No fue hasta que oyó a la gente irse 4 horas después que el miedo lentamente lo abandono.

En el curso de la última hora, Sarah se había apoyado más cerca de él y descansaba contra su hombro. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero era uno bienvenido.

La casa se escuchaba ahora tranquila. Jareth notó que Sarah parecía sentirse pesada contra él y comprendió que ella se había quedado dormida. Cuidadosamente, él la dejó sobre la cama y jaló las mantas sobre ella. Él se sentó en la silla junto a su cama y pasó una noche desvelada cuidando de ella.

--.--.--.--.--

Unos golpes en su puerta despertaron a Sarah de su sueño. Ella se frotó los ojos y bostezo. Miró alrededor y vio que Jareth estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama. Él le sonrió levemente.

De nuevo golpearon a la puerta y fue más persistente. Sarah se recogió el cabello hacia atrás en una cola de caballo floja para lucir más presentable y le dijo a quien quiera que fuese que entrara.

"¡Buenos Días! ¿No me diga que no tiene un buen aspecto?"

Tanto Jareth como Sarah intercambiaron miradas entre ellos cuando Elizabeth entró a la habitación. Ella cargaba una bandeja con el desayuno y estaba burbujeante de alegría.

"Buenos Días", contestó Sarah calladamente.

"Mama me pidió que les trajera algo de comida y yo pensé que seria una oportunidad perfecta para presentarles a William". Ella sonrió con dulzura mientras bajaba la bandeja.

Jareth frunció el ceño y Sarah notó que él pareció envararse con la tensión.

Jareth quiso declinar educadamente las presentaciones, pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde cuando vio a un hombre joven de pie en la entrada. Jareth se puso de pie de inmediato, colocándose protectoramente delante de Sarah.

Elizabeth fue con rapidez hacia la puerta y tomó la mano del hombre, conduciéndolo de la oscuridad del pasillo a la habitación.

Jareth se echo el pelo atrás de los hombros, comprendiendo que debía lucir horrible para Elizabeth y este hombre.

Elizabeth no pareció notar el pelo salvaje de Jareth o que su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, pero el hombre si. Él miró fijamente a Jareth con curiosidad.

"William, me gustaría presentarte a Jareth y a Sarah". Elizabeth sonrio.

William era un hombre alto. Más alto que Jareth, pero un poco más voluminoso. Tenia el pelo oscuro atado hacia atrás y usaba ropas que sugerían que venia de una familia rica.

William sonrió con malicia. "Así que estos son los dos _huéspedes_ de la casa".

Él se aseguró de acentuar la palabra 'huéspedes', y Jareth solamente pudo imaginarse las historias con que Elizabeth había alimentado a este hombre.

"He escuchado muchas cosas de ambos y me sorprendí de que no se nos unieron anoche en la cena".

"Sarah ha estado enferma", dijo Jareth inmediatamente, de inmediato había desconfiado del hombre.

"De el Cólera, ¿no es asi? Usted debe dar gracias a Dios por salvarla. Otros tres no fueron tan afortunados", dijo él con amargura. "Pero usted no esta enfermo, Jareth. ¿Por qué no se nos unio? ¿Es la idea de la guerra la que revuelve su estómago?"

Jareth apretó los dientes, pero se forzó a parecer calmado. "Sarah ha estado extremadamente débil. No quise dejarla sola".

"En verdad", replicò William.

Sarah sintió la tensión en el aire entre William y Jareth. "¿Cómo fue todo anoche en la cena?", ella pregunto. "Jacob nos contó lo que sucedió en la colina de Breed".

William giro su atención hacia Sarah. Él le brindó una sonrisa astuta. "Jacob ha hablado con gran estima de sus conocimientos. Él me estaba contando precisamente esta mañana que él estaba impresionado con su conocimiento de que había dos colinas diferentes. La cena estuvo bien. En unas pocas semanas algunos de nosotros nos dirigiremos hacia el sur para unirnos al Ejército Continental."

William se volteó hacia Jareth. "Cuando su amiga este bien otra vez, ¿planea usted participar en la guerra o se va a sentar a holgazanear y a permitir que otra gente luche por usted?"

"¡Eso no es justo!", le retrucó Sarah. "¡Esta no es nuestra guerra!", dejó escapar.

"Sarah...", le advirtió Jareth.

Pero William no se había perdido ninguna de sus palabras. "¿No es su guerra? ¿Aun si usted reside en una casa llena de Patriotas Yanquis? ¿Acaso no vive usted en las colonias?". Él no esperó por su respuesta. "Entonces también es su guerra y pensar otra cosa es ser un traidor. Usted seria sabia en tener cuidado con lo que dice, pequeña niña, ¡o alguien podría creer que usted es una realista!", espetó él.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Todos se voltearon a ver a la señora Henry de pie en al entrada, ataviada con un delantal cubierto de harina.

"No es nada, señora Henry. Elizabeth y yo ya nos retirábamos", le dijo William. Él cabeceó saludando rápidamente en dirección de Sarah y Jareth y dejó la habitación.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y lo siguio.

"¿Esta todo bien? Escuché gritos".

"Estamos bien", dijo Jareth con frialdad.

La señora Henry puso las manos en las caderas.

"Estamos bien, señora Henry. Pienso que William sólo estaba un poco irritable a causa de la guerra", le dijo Sarah.

La señora Henry suspiro. "Es mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Él estuvo volátil anoche casi hasta el punto que pensé que podría llegar a los golpes con los otros caballeros."

"¿Y aun así usted le permite cortejar a su hija?", le preguntó Jareth.

"Él puede ser sensible acerca de la guerra, pero William es un buen hombre, de una buena familia y es acaudalado. Me gustaría ver a mi hija bien. Si las cosas funcionan, él cuidará bien de ella."

Jareth tuvo que contenerse para no resoplar de disgusto. Él podría decir que la señora Henry en realidad no aprobaba a William, pero ya que el dinero estaba involucrado en la situación ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Él había pensado que ella era una mejor persona que eso.

"Además, _todos_ los hombres están sensibles acerca de la guerra", ella continuo, sonando como si estuviera buscando excusas para William.

"Ellos temen perder ante los británicos, el Señor sabe que clase de vida eso significaría en adelante para nosotros. Ellos temen por sus familias." Ella dio un vistazo a Jareth y luego a Sarah. "De hecho, ustedes dos parecen casi demasiado calmados. La guerra esta sobre nosotros. Ustedes deberían pensar en esto con cuidado". Ella agitó un dedo enfrente de ellos, y luego dejó la habitación sin otra palabra.

"Esta es una situación complicada", suspiró Sarah.

"Tu conoces la historia de este lugar. Todo se resolverá al final".

"Así es, pero ¿qué pasará hasta entonces? La libertad todavía esta muy lejos".

Ella frunció el ceño y se movió agitadamente en la cama. "Y no puedo soportar permanecer acostada en esta cama otro rato más mientras todo ocurre a mi alrededor". Ella balanceó sus pies sobre el borde de la cama, lo que alarmó a Jareth.

"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?"

"Estoy cansada de estar en cama. Quiero saber lo que está pasando y quiero salir. El día esta hermoso."

"Tu no te encuentras bien", le dijo él.

"Estoy suficientemente bien", ella se defendio.

Jareth suspiro. "Sólo otro día más de descanso. Y haré un trato contigo."

Sarah lo miró con cautela. "¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Si descansas todo el día, y con descansar quiero decir dormir", él bajó la voz, "cuando todos se hayan ido a la cama esta noche, te llevaré hasta el estanque. Es hermoso por la noche".

"No quiero ir por la noche. Quiero ir afuera ahora." Ella comenzó a salir de la cama y Jareth se movió frente a ella para bloquearla.

"Sarah, todavía estas débil, y si la señora Henry te ve fuera de la cama después de tu roce tan cercano con la muerte, ella te mandará de vuelta inmediatamente. No creo que ella te permita salir afuera".

"¡Pero me siento mucho mejor!"

"Entonces intenta caminar". Jareth se distanció y le dio el espacio que necesitaba.

Sarah se puso de pie. Bamboleándose con inestabilidad, ella dio unos pocos pasos y cayó hacia delante.

Jareth la atrapó en sus brazos. "No estas completamente curada. Te sientes bien, pero todavía estas débil y vulnerable."

Parecía que Sarah fuera a llorar. "Estoy cansada de estar en cama".

Jareth la miro a los ojos. "Sé que lo estás. Si hay alguien que sabe como te sientes ahora, soy yo".

Ella le sonrió con tristeza. A él le habían pegado un tiro y estuvo confinado en cama por días. Él sabia exactamente como se sentía ella. "Si estoy demasiado débil para caminar muy lejos, ¿entonces cómo saldré por la noche?".

"Tendré que cargarte hasta afuera. Asi." Él la tomó en sus brazos, cargándola contra él antes de dejarla sobre el colchón de plumas de su cama.

Sarah lo miro incrédula. "¿Tu harías eso por mi?".

Él asintio. "Pero tu debes descansar en cama _todo_ el día".

Sarah suspiro. "Bien. Descansare".

Jareth sonrió y la cubrió con las mantas mientras ella se acostaba.

Él suspiró mientras ella se daba vuelta y cerraba los ojos intentando dormir.

Él necesitaba tiempo... Sólo un poco más de tiempo.

--.--.--.--.--

Después de comer una cena tardía, Jareth urgió a Sarah a dormir y descansar hasta que fuera la hora de salir a hurtadillas de la casa. Le tomó mucho convencimiento de su parte y la promesa de que él la despertaría cuando fuera el momento.

Finalmente, alrededor de la medianoche, Jareth escuchó a la señora Henry en el vestíbulo. Ella estaba apagando las lámparas que habían dejado prendidas. Cuando Jareth escuchó el sonido de su puerta cerrándose, él despertó a Sarah con gentileza.

"La señora Henry por fin se ha ido a dormir. Ella estuvo leyendo hasta mucho más tarde de lo que generalmente hace."

"Esa es mi suerte". Sarah susurró mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

Jareth sonrió con astucia. "Bueno, si estas demasiado cansada para ir..."

"Ni siquiera pienses que vas a encontrar como escabullirte de nuestro trato. Tú lo prometiste".

Jareth sonrió con maldad. "Lo prometí e intento mantener mi palabra." Él cruzó la habitación de un tranco y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de Sarah. Él le lanzó un vestido y un chal. "Colócate esto".

"¿Contigo en la habitación? No lo creo".

Jareth se rió entre dientes divertido. "Sarah, te he visto anteriormente en tu ropa interior, pero si te conforta me pararé en la ventana".

Sarah lo observó ir hacia la ventana. Ella miró hacia abajo el vestido floreado que él había arrojado sobre la cama. Se quitó con rapidez el camisón y se puso el vestido. "Mañana voy a necesitar un baño".

"Lo arreglare", le dijo Jareth. Él todavía miraba por la ventana.

"Ya te puedes dar la vuelta. Estoy vestida".

Jareth se volteo y vio que estaba vestida y de pie por sí misma. Se le acerco."El descanso parece haberte hecho algo de bien. Pareces estar más fuerte que esta mañana. ¿Estás lista?"

Ella asintió y Jareth la levantó en sus brazos con cuidado. Ella giro el pomo de la puerta cuando llegaron a ella, y la cerro detrás de él.

Jareth bajó lentamente por las escaleras. Estremeciéndose cada vez que una tabla crujía debajo de sus pies. Finalmente, él llegó al último y se movió silenciosamente delante de los perros que estaban durmiendo cerca de una de las sillas. Uno de los perros despertó y gruño.

"Vuelve a dormir", le dijo Jareth al perro. El perro se tranquilizó ante su voz familiar.

Jareth suspiró con agradecimiento.

Sarah y él se escaparon por la cocina y una vez afuera, Jareth comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Mientras más pronto se alejaran de la casa, él se sentiría mejor.

Sarah comenzó a reírse cuando llegaron a los bosques. "Bueno, de seguro esto es mejor que estar en cama".

Jareth sonrio.

"¿Puedes bajarme? El estanque no está muy lejos y me gustaría intentar caminar por mi misma", le dijo Sarah.

Jareth vaciló, pero finalmente accedio.

La bajo y la dejo de pie, pero mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura al comenzar a caminar. Ellos fueron despacio y Jareth estaba sorprendido de cuanto la había ayudado un día de reposo. Y aunque sus pasos vacilaban de cuando en cuando, ella lo hacia bien.

El estanque quedo a la vista varios minutos más tarde. Sarah quedó sin aliento ante la vista. Una luna llena brillaba intensamente en el cielo y su reflejo podía verse en el agua. Todo estaba cubierto por una pálida luz azul.

"Esto es tan hermoso...", jadeó Sarah.

Jareth sonrio. "Yo pensé que podrías disfrutar esto por la noche".

"¿Cómo sabias que se vería asi?"

"Vengo aquí muchas veces de noche, cuando necesito pensar. Es tranquilo y pacífico, sin mencionar que hermoso".

Sarah sonrio. Estaba silencioso, aparte de unas pocas ranas toro llamándose unas a otras. Había una brisa leve, pero era cálida.

Jareth la condujo más cerca, moviéndose lentamente para que ella no se fuera a caer.

"¡Oh, Jareth, mira!". Sarah levantó la mano y señaló unas flores púrpuras que crecían alrededor del lado este del estanque. "Lirios Bandera Azul", le dijo a él. "Mi abuela acostumbraba a tener algunos creciendo en su estanque. Nosotras siempre recogíamos algunas y las poníamos en un florero en la mesa de su solario." Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo y luego frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?". Él preguntó con suavidad.

"No había visto flores como estas en mucho tiempo". Ella miró con cautela a Jareth a los ojos. "Mi abuela murió cuando yo tenia 7 años. No recuerdo mucho sobre ella excepto su risa y su amor por las flores".

"Lo siento", le dijo a ella.

"Esta bien". Ella miró fijamente las flores.

Jareth siguió su mirada y luego se alejó un paso de Sarah.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad y jadeó cuando él se transformó en un búho de granero justo frente a sus ojos. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntarle lo que hacia, él remontó en el aire, bajó sobre el estanque y dio círculos sobre el pequeño parche de flores.

En su forma de búho, su costado, donde recibió el balazo, aun estaba sensible, pero no era tanto el dolor que comprometiera su vuelo. Bajó en picada y aferró las flores por su tallo con sus garras. Él tiró hacia arriba, pero la flor era persistente y no quería dejar su hogar liquido. Él lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pudo liberar una.

Él estaba tan encantado de que había sido capaz de sacar una flor que voló hacia arriba sin ver a donde iba.

"¡Jareth!"

Él escuchó decir su nombre y un momento después soltaba un chillido cuando sus alas y su espalda hicieron contacto con la rama baja de un roble. Cayó hacia delante con rapidez y cayo en la charca con un chapoteo.

Él agitó sus alas desesperadamente intentando elevarse del agua, pero no hubo caso. Sus plumas estaban saturadas de agua. Pudo ver a Sarah llena de pánico en la orilla mientras él comenzaba a hundirse en el agua, y comprendió que su idea no había sido muy buena.

Él trató de nadar, pero el agua era demasiado profunda. Si hubiera estado en un volumen de agua superficial, hubiera sido capaz de salir volando, pero ésta sobrepasaba literalmente su cabeza. Transformarse en su forma humanoide era imposible, ya que él nunca había aprendido a nadar. De cualquier manera, él estaba condenado.

Él oyó una salpicadura y advirtió que Sarah tiraba palos y ramas en el agua. Él siguió moviendo las alas en un esfuerzo de mantener la cabeza encima del agua. Miró unos palos y troncos que flotaban cerca de él, pero no era capaz de alcanzarlos.

Finalmente, uno que estaba a la deriva llegó hasta él, y trató de subirse. Eso no funcionó ya que el tronco rodó con su peso, entonces él enganchó su pico en la madera y floto. Finalmente, varios minutos más tarde, llegó hasta la orilla.

Sarah lo estaba esperando allí y estaba asustada.

Él escaló hasta la orilla y se sacudió, tratando de quitarse el exceso de agua. Caminó unos pocos pasos y luego se transformó en su forma humanoide. Exhausto después de su aventura acuosa, él se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas.

"De todas las estupid... ¡Idiota!". Sarah le grito. "¿Por qué hiciste una cosa asi?"

Jareth estaba agradecido de haber decidido sacudirse antes de transformarse. Había sido capaz de deshacerse de la mayoría del agua y agradecía ya no estar empapado, sólo extremadamente húmedo. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y frías contra su cuerpo.

Sarah fue rápido hacia él, cayendo de rodillas. Ella se quitó su chal con rapidez intentando secarlo con eso.

"Estoy bien", le dijo a ella, intentando apartarla. Podía sentir su cara ruborizada con vergüenza. Él era un Fae, supuestamente una criatura llena de gracia. Aunque cada vez que estaba alrededor de Sarah, él parecía tener la gracia de una piedra que cae.

Sarah lo ignoró y frotó sus hombros y su pecho vigorosamente con el chal. "¿Por qué no te transformaste de nuevo en ti?"

"Porque no sé nadar", le dijo a ella suavemente.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "¿No sabes nadar?"

"¡No! Si yo me hubiera transformado, me habría hundido hasta el fondo como una roca".

"Si no sabes nadar, ¿entonces por qué fuiste a hacer esa cosa tan tonta como volar sobre la charca? ¡Podrías haberte ahogado!"

"Yo quería que tu tuvieras la flor. Significaba algo para ti", le dijo a ella calladamente.

"La flor es sólo un pedazo de un viejo recuerdo. Tú eres mucho más importante para mí que una flor estúpida", dijo sin poder contenerse.

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron. Sarah vio su reacción e inmediatamente se callo. Ella se concentró en intentar secarlo.

Jareth la observo. Ella rehusaba mirarlo a los ojos y se mantuvo ocupada cerciorándose que él estaba bien.

"¿Por qué escapaste de mi?". Las palabras fueron como una explosión en el silencio que pendía entre ellos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué escapaste de mi la última vez que estuvimos aquí?"

Sarah miro a la distancia.

"¿Por qué, Sarah?", preguntó él de nuevo. "Necesito saberlo".

Ella cerró los ojos y los abrió, para mirar con cautela a los ojos desiguales. "Porque tenia miedo". Ella miró más allá de su cara a su hombro y comenzó a intentar secarlo otra vez.

Jareth alcanzó su mano y la inmovilizo. Luego apartó el chal y a ella de él. "¿De qué tenias miedo?"

Sarh miro una gota de agua que bajaba por su pelo hasta su camisa. "Tuve miedo de ser herida. Yo nunca le dije a nadie acerca de mi pasado antes. Tu fuiste el primero".

"Tu pensaste que yo usaría ese conocimiento en tu contra."

Sarah asintio.

"¿Te haría sentirte mejor el saber que eres la primera también en saber de mi pasado? Nunca se lo he contado a otra alma viviente."

Las cejas de Sarah se elevaron con sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

Él asintio. "Si".

"Lamento haber corrido. Yo sólo... yo pensé que tu todavía querías vengarte, aun cuando dijiste que no". Ella lo miró con una expresión cautelosa. "No hemos estado exactamente en buenos términos y cada vez que nos empezamos a llevar bien, ocurre algo".

"Te estabas protegiendo de que te pasara otra vez".

Sarah asintió y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de secarlo aunque él apartaba su mano.

"Deja de preocuparte, estoy bien", le dijo Jareth.

"Todavía estas mojado". Ella alcanzó el pelo de él, y apartó sus mechones mojados de su rostro. "Atraparás un resfriado y te enfermarás", le dijo a él, corriendo sus dedos por su cabello.

"Es una noche cálida y solamente hay una ligera brisa. Estaré bien", él susurró mientras la miraba.

Los ojos de él se enterraron en los suyos, y ella sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda separó sus manos.

"Quizás nosotros deberíamos... um... regresar a la casa. Se esta haciendo tarde", sugirió Sarah. Ella se puso de pie, pero no llegó a alejarse cuando sintió la mano de Jareth en su cintura. Él la había sostenido antes, pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue piel la que ella sintió y no cuero. Ella se giró a mirarlo, insegura de por qué él la había detenido.

Él se paró y la miro profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Confías en mi?", él le preguntó con suavidad.

"¿Que?", le preguntó Sarah.

"¿Confías en mi, Sarah?", preguntó él otra vez. "¿Sí o no?"

Ella vaciló por un momento. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho.

"Si", ella susurro.

Los ojos de Jareth parecieron brillar mientras se inclinaba y bajaba sus labios a los de ella.

Los ojos de Sarah se cerraron instintivamente mientras sentía los labios de Jareth acariciar los suyos.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, acariciando su boca con gentileza. Ella nunca antes había sentido algo así y osciló inestablemente sobre sus piernas.

Con cautela, Jareth se alejo. Él observó como los ojos de Sarah parpadearon y una expresión confundida aparecía en su cara. Él inclinó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa perezosa, todo el rato intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

"¿Por-por qué hiciste eso?", ella pregunto.

La mano de Jareth se detuvo en el aire enfrente de ella y con cuidado hizo hacia atrás las hebras de su cabello que caían en su cara. Él se los colocó detrás de los oídos, maravillándose de la sedosidad entre sus dedos desnudos.

"¿No esto lo que uno hace cuando desea expresar su afecto por otro?", él le preguntó con suavidad.

La frente de Sarah se arrugó ante las palabras y sus ojos se cerraron una vez mas cuando Jareth avanzó para capturar su boca con la suya.

El beso de él fue más exigente mientras pasaba de la presión a la fricción, pero él fue cuidadoso de no actuar muy rápido. Una mano se deslizó hasta su cintura mientras la otra descansaba en su espalda y la acercó más a él.

Jareth sintió que su corazón daba un salto cuando ella no se le resistió y lentamente comenzó a responder.

Él se retiró para respirar, descansando su frente contra la suya. Él había esperado que ella lo apartara. Y ciertamente no había esperado que ella le respondiera.

Sarah se movió inesperadamente hacia delante para recapturar su boca. Sus besos eran torpes y el noto que ella estaba intentando imitar lo que él había hecho antes.

Él tomó la delantera con cuidado, moviendo su boca sobre la de ella y dándole tiempo para imitar lo que él estaba haciendo. Ella aprendió con rapidez, y, antes de poder detenerse, Jareth estaba gimiendo suavemente contra ella. Sarah respondió automáticamente al sonido, y ella siguió su guía con un fervor propio. Ella se le acercó más, sus manos descansando en el pecho de él mientras ella presionaba sus labios más firmemente contra los suyos. Ella apenas era consciente de su ropa húmeda debajo de sus palmas.

Jareth se sintió osado y comenzó a besarla con la boca abierta en la boca. Ella respondió y él deslizó su lengua en su boca cuando ella separó los labios.

Sarah se congeló ante la sensación de su lengua en su boca, y notando su tensión, Jareth la separó despacio.

Sarah estaba ruborizada y apartó su cabeza cuando Jareth la observo.

"Lo siento... yo...", ella comenzo. Ella recogió sus manos sobre su propio pecho y noto que el frente de su vestido estaba húmedo por haber estado apoyada en él.

Él tomó su barbilla con sus dedos y la levantó para mirarla a los ojos. "Esta bien", le dijo él con una sonrisa. "Lo estabas haciendo muy bien".

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Si él estaba tratando de elogiarla, entonces probablemente él lo sabía.

"Es sólo que, yo nunca... Brian...", ella intentó explicar. Ella miró a los ojos a Jareth. "Brian no era muy bueno para besar, y me temo que yo tampoco". Ahí estaba... lo había echado afuera. Ella bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada por su inexperiencia así como por su vergüenza.

Jareth sonrió y deslizó una mano en las suyas. Con gentileza él acarició sus dedos, y luego llevó la mano de ella a su pecho. Él usó sus dedos para apartar la tela húmeda de su piel y luego presiono la palma de ella contra él.

Sarah podía sentir su corazón palpitando bajo su mano.

"No hay necesidad de estar avergonzada. Todos tenemos que comenzar en algún sitio", le dijo Jareth sonriendo.

"Es como bailar", él le explicó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. "Uno guía y el otro lo sigue".

"Esta bien..." susurró Sarah mientras sus labios se acercaban. Ella cerró los ojos y espero.

Él frotó sus labios contra los de ella y comenzó despacio. Esperó hasta que ella no se sintiera tan tensa antes de intentar algo diferente.

Ella respondió bien, y él estuvo complacido cuando sintió que las manos de ella se deslizaron encima de su pecho y sus hombros y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Él pudo sentir que la tensión se desvanecía del cuerpo de ella con cada momento que pasaba, y notó una audacia cuando ella movió su boca contra la de él.

Él la animó, provocándola con su boca. Los movimientos de él la condujeron a moverse hacia él. Él se dio cuenta que una de las manos de ella se deslizo abajo hasta su pecho y que ella agarraba la tela de su camisa.

Para él era evidente su inexperiencia, con su torpeza ocasional y sus movimientos repetidos, pero a él no le importo. De hecho, era un cambio refrescante.

Su coraje creció en intensidad y antes de poco ella estaba tomando la iniciativa y acariciando su lengua con la de ella, provocando que él la sujetara más fuerte contra él.

Su cuerpo tembló con la urgencia de tenderla en el suelo para poder explorar su cuerpo por completo. Pero de alguna manera una pequeña voz surgió a través del deseo que lo abrasaba, y él escuchó lo que decía la advertencia.

Ella era inexperta y todavía mantenía su virtud. Podría asustarse fácilmente, y ahora que ella le había demostrado que sentía algo por él, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera apartarla.

Él intentó ignorar la sangre que latía en sus oídos, y la sangre que se precipitaba hacia su ingle. Su cuerpo tendría que esperar hasta otro día.

Con pesar, él retiro su boca de la suya y ella lo miro con confusión.

"¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿He hecho algo mal?". Sus cejas se unieron cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios hinchados. "No. No has hecho nada mal". Él acarició su mejilla con su mano, frotando su pulgar sobre su piel suave.

"Debemos hacer esto con lentitud, antes de llegar más lejos y ninguno de los dos pueda detenerse." Él permitió que su mirada cayera entre ellos y Sarah la siguió, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que él quería decir. Por segunda vez en unos pocos días, su erección estaba presionada fuertemente contra su vientre.

Ella cerró los ojos y sentimientos de calor y deseo fluyeron por ella. Él era fuerte y sólido contra ella. Con la manera en que se sentía, con su cuerpo hormigueando de deseo, ella supo cuán fácil seria ser el perderse en él en ese momento.

Ella se lamió los labios y asintió dándole la razón. Ella sabia que Jareth se estaba conteniendo por ella, y su paciencia era algo que ella no olvidaría pronto.

Ella abrió los ojos y sintió que su mano otra vez acariciaba su mejilla.

Jareth la miro a los ojos, con mucha intensidad. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tu no estabas lista para escuchar lo que tenia que decirte?"

Sarah asintió, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

"Si te lo digo, ¿tu prometes no escaparte?", él la embromó ligeramente.

Sarah sonrió con amplitud. "Lo prometo".

"¿Piensas que puedes enfrentar lo que tengo que decirte?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, dándose cuenta de cuan increíblemente serio se había vuelto. Él miraba profundamente en sus ojos, como si pudiera ver en su alma. Por un momento, él pareció ser como un niño, temerosos de ser castigado por admitir algo malo que había hecho.

Sarah frunció el ceño y rezó para que lo que él tenia que decir no le hiciera daño. Las cosas iban tan tranquilas. Demasiado tranquilas, comprendió con tristeza.

Jareth la observó arrugar el ceño, y notó como la inquietud nublaba sus ojos. Ella tenia miedo y él estaba inseguro de cómo lidiar con eso. Pero era ahora o nunca.

Él se movió hacia delante y le dio un beso delicado en los labios. Echándose hacia atrás, la miro directo a los ojos.

"Te amo, Sarah", él le susurró roncamente.

Las palabras parecieron resonar entre ellos, estirando el momento y haciéndolo más largo de lo que debería haber sido.

Jareth comenzó a tener pánico cuando no hubo ninguna reacción significativa.

Sarah lo miro fijamente, con los ojos grandes, pero aparte de eso su expresión no cambio.

Momentos después, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella comenzó a llorar. Ella se arrojó contra Jareth y enterró su cara en el consuelo y tibieza de su pecho.

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron en confusión. Él pensó que ella estaría feliz con su declaración.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué anda mal?", preguntó él.

Sarah trató de recomponerse. Levantó la cabeza y miro el rostro confuso de Jareth. Ella alzó una mano temblorosa y acarició la mejilla de él y luego pasó su mano por su cabello húmedo. "Nadie me había dicho que me amaba... ¿Estas... estás seguro?"

Jareth retrocedió ligeramente. "No te lo habría dicho de no estar seguro, Sarah". Frunció el ceño. "¿No me crees?". El latido de su corazón se acelero. ¿Ella lo estaba rechazando?

Ella se rio. "Te creo... y, sin embargo, es tan increíble..." Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante y presionaba sus labios firmemente contra los de él.

"¿Nadie te había dicho que te amaba?", preguntó él.

Ella asintio.

"¿Qué hay acerca de tus padres?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Tu hermano?"

"Él es demasiado joven para comprender".

"¿Otros familiares? ¿Amigos?"

Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez, y moviéndose hacia delante ella rozó los labios de él ligeramente con los suyos. "Tú eres el único. Es por eso que yo llore... fue tan inesperado".

Jareth la acercó más a él y la abrazo. "Ya nunca más será inesperado". Él bajo su cabeza hasta su cabello y la sostuvo contra si.

En la confusión del amor y el deseo, él se preguntó por qué le había sido tan difícil antes el admitir lo que sentía. El hecho de que ella era mortal ya no era importante para él. Aun así la amaba.

"Me ha llevado mucho tiempo admitir lo que he estado sintiendo, pero yo te amo también", ella susurró contra él. Ella sintió que sus brazos la abrazaban más fuerte.

Bajo la luz de la luna, Jareth acarició su cabello suave y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

Él juró que, mientras él tuviera aliento, ella nunca se sentiría no amada otra vez.

Continuará....

N. del Autor: OK, ¿¿ya están felices??. Bondades J/S. ¡No más amenazas al autor!


	24. Restricciones y caminos alrededor de ell

**Autor: Este capítulo esta rateado "R" por situaciones maduras. Lectores jóvenes por favor jueguen en otra parte. Gracias.**

N. Traductor: Eso quiere decir sexo explícito. Estais advertidos.

**Capítulo 24: "Restricciones y los caminos alrededor de ellos"**

Sarah se alejó de él despacio, aunque Jareth se negó a dejarla ir del todo. Él le sonrió hacia abajo y lució como un hombre completamente diferente al hombre que había entrado en la habitación de sus padres para llevarse a Toby tantos años atrás. Él lucia como un hombre que hubiera encontrado la paz.

Sarah le sonrió tímidamente en respuesta. La mirada de Jareth era intensa y repentinamente ella sintió como si estuviera de regreso en la secundaria y finalmente hubiera hecho algún tipo de conexión con el muchacho que le gustaba. Ella tuvo que recordarse que Jareth no era un muchacho. Él era un hombre, un _Fae_ que tenia 500 años de edad, y él acababa de admitir que la amaba.

Jareth frunció el ceño cuando vio las cejas de ella unirse. "¿No estás cambiando de idea acerca de esto, no es asi?", él le preguntó calladamente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos abriendo los suyos. Negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Por supuesto que no... yo sólo... "

"¿Tu sólo que?"

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro?"

"Oh, Sarah. No ésto otra vez". Él casi gimio. Él bajó la cabeza y la besó en la nariz y luego en los labios. "Yo dije en serio lo que dije. ¿Por qué no pareces comprenderlo?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No... no lo se. Quizás a causa de mi pasado, mis padres, Brian"

Jareth levantó su barbilla con sus dedos desnudos y se inclinó sobre ella para ver sus ojos. "Yo no soy como tus padres, o tus amigos, o un amante de tu pasado".

" Lo se", le dijo Sarah, intentando apartarse, Pero Jareth no la solto.

"¿En serio?", preguntó él. "Ya has empezado a juzgarme debido al daño que otros te han hecho. Pareces estar lista para terminar con esto antes de que siquiera haya comenzado".

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. "Oh, no, nada de eso" Yo solamente...", ella se mordió el labio. "Estoy asustada". Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos desiguales e hizo algo que ella nunca pensó que haría. Ella se inclinó y acarició su sedoso cabello rubio. "Te amo tanto y no sé como pasó. No pienso que alguna vez haya amado a alguien tanto como te amo a ti y eso... me asusta".

Él liberó su barbilla. "¿Por qué te asusta? Dime que es lo que temes para que pueda asegurarme de que nunca ocurra".

Los ojos de ella repentinamente estaban rebosantes de lágrimas. "Tengo miedo de perderte".

Jareth sonrio. "No hay posibilidad de que me pierdas".

"Pero todavía podría ser asi", insistió Sarah y Jareth frunció el ceño.

"Yo tengo 18 años y tu tienes 500 años", siguió ella. "¿Qué me dice que si alguna vez regresamos al Laberinto, tu no me dejarás por alguien más una vez que hayas perdido el interés? Quiero decir¿qué pasaría si una mujer Fae mucho _mayor_ se pavoneara delante de ti?"

Jareth se movió hacia delante y besó los labios temblorosos de Sarah. Se hizo hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. "Ella sería una tonta y estaría malgastando su tiempo. Yo solamente tengo ojos para una mujer y ella esta parada delante de mi".

"¿Pero y si eso cambia?"

"Sarah, eso no va a cambiar. Tu eres una mujer hermosa y deseable. No te voy a dejar por otra".

Sarah evadió su mirada. "Probablemente le dices eso a todas las chicas bonitas", ella replicó. Ella odiaba dudar de él, pero no podía evitarlo. El miedo y la duda se habían vuelto parte de lo que ella era.

Jareth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que se cayera su mandíbula. "¿Sarah, de qué se trata esto? Es casi como si no quisieras que yo te ame".

"Por supuesto que quiero que me ames, pero yo quiero una garantía de que tu no me abandonarás como todos los otros lo han hecho".

Jareth suspiró y se dio cuenta que ella tenia miedo de que el pasado se repitiera. "Oh, Sarah". Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y él la limpió con su pulgar.

"Si pasa algo y tu me dejas, yo no seria capaz de enfrentarme a esa pérdida", le dijo a él con honestidad. "Esto puede estar recién empezando, pero ya es muy profundo".

Jareth tomó su mano en la suya y con gentileza acarició sus dedos. "Tu me dijiste que confiabas en mi".

"Sí confío en ti".

"Si eso es verdad, entonces déjalo ir. Deja que se desvanezcan los miedos acerca de mí y de nosotros".

La mandíbula de Sarah bajó con la impresión de lo que él le estaba pidiendo. "Eso no es tan fácil de hacer",

Jareth inclinó su cabeza y le dio brindó una sonrisa torcida. "Yo lo hice. De otro modo, tu y yo no estaríamos parados aquí, asi". Él miró hacia abajo, a sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Sarah siguió su mirada y luego lo miró a los ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jareth se rió entre dientes. " ¿Piensas que fue más fácil para un Rey _Fae_ enamorarse de una mortal¿Y de una mortal que lo derrotó en su propio juego y que nada menos que destruyó su reino?"

Sarah apartó la vista ante sus palabras. Pero luego volvió a mirarlo cuando se dio cuenta que él ya no sonaba tan amargado acerca de su reino.

"Aunque muchos cuentos de mi gente nos presentan enamorándonos de mortales, eso sucede muy rara vez. Yo soy una excepción entre los Fae". Él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó con firmeza en los labios. Él no perdió tiempo demostrándole que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, y empujó su lengua en su boca confiada. Quedó encantado cuando ella respondió, acariciando su lengua con la suya. Él la besó hasta que sintió un calor familiar palpitando en su ingle. Con pesar, él terminó el beso, echándose atrás suavemente.

"Puede no haber sido una decisión fácil dejar ir cientos de años de confusión y juicios erróneos, pero ya está hecho, y yo pasaría por esa lucha una y otra vez si yo supiera que podría terminar asi..." Jareth enterró sus dedos en el cabello suave y oscuro de Sarah. Él le acarició el cabello mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Cuando volví, y tu te estabas muriendo en esa cama, yo comprendí todas las cosas extrañas que había estado sintiendo". Jareth tomó aliento profundamente. Él nunca había sido tan honesto con nadie.

"Supe que te amaba, y que estar sin ti seria semejante a no tener aire para llenar los pulmones." Él descansó la frente en contra la de ella por un momento. "Tenia que decirte lo que sentía... incluso si tu no sentías lo mismo", él murmuró y entonces echándose para atrás la miró a los ojos.

"Yo no puedo garantizar que todo estará bien entre nosotros. Ambos somos tercos, y a menudo no estaremos de acuerdo. El camino ante nosotros todavía tiene muchas torsiones y vueltas inesperadas. Pero puedo garantizarte que yo cuidaré de ti con lo mejor de mis habilidades hasta el fin de nuestros días, y yo esperaré lo mismo de ti".

"Yo prometo hacer lo mismo, y trataré de dejar ir mis miedos... realmente tratare", ella cuchicheó, inclinándose hacia él.

Sarah apretó la mejilla contra su pecho. La tela de su camisa estaba todavía húmeda, y ella tiritó levemente cuando sintió un golpe de brisa que venia del estanque.

"Jareth¿cómo sucedió esto?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Cómo es que nos enamoramos? Éramos enemigos."

Jareth le acarició el pelo. "No lo sé, y me he detenido a cuestionarlo. Todo tiene una razón y un propósito. El destino y la magia lo hicieron. Las dificultades que hemos pasado tuvieron un propósito. Ahora es claro para mí que tu estabas destinada a destruir mi reino para que nos volviéramos a reunir, y que dejáramos nuestras diferencias en el pasado".

"Yo no quise destruir el Laberinto. Haré cualquier cosa para arreglarlo. Yo te lo prometo..."

Jareth la besó en el pelo de nuevo. "Nosotros lo arreglaremos cuando regresemos juntos." Él movió su mano abajo y arriba por su espalda para apaciguarla. Aun ahora le asombraba como podía perdonarla tan completamente, pero adivinaba que el perdón era parte de amar a alguien.

"Te das cuenta que no podemos decirle a nadie acerca de esto. De nosotros", le dijo Sarah suavemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sarah retrocedió para mirar a Jareth a los ojos. "En el momento que los Henry descubran que nosotros estamos juntos, tendremos una chaperona".

Jareth resoplo. "¿Qué? No puedes decirlo en serio".

Sarah asintio. "Lo digo en serio. Si la señora Henry descubre que tu y yo estamos interesados en ser más que amigos, ella se convertirá en una persona diferente, o por lo menos, yo pienso que ella lo hara. Yo no tengo aquí a mis padres, y la señora Henry ha intentado actuar maternalmente conmigo antes. Ella quizás insista en que no se nos permita estar juntos a solas".

"Pero ella ha estado tratando de juntarnos, de hecho, ella enfatizó la palabra _a solas_ apenas el otro día. Ella trataba de jugar a casamentera".

"Eso lo se".

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Yo puedo ser ingenua, pero no soy estúpida. Yo me di cuenta que ella intentaba presionar. Pero ella lo hizo antes de vernos admitir lo que sentimos, y antes de que nosotros... uh, bueno, tu sabes... besado." Sarah se ruborizó y Jareth sonrió con malicia.

Sarah aclaró su garganta y continuo. "Ellos eran estrictos acerca del cortejo en esta era. Y la señora Henry no intentaría juntarnos a menos que ella te aprobara o que quisiera que Jacob se olvidara de mi".

"¿Por qué dices eso¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob con si soy digno o no de cortejarte?" Su tono fue de la tibieza a una amargura helada.

Sarah pudo sentir el temperamento de Jareth salir a la superficie, así que fue cuidadosa al elegir las palabras. "Jacob quería ser mi amigo y sé que la señora Henry intentó desalentarlo. Tu y yo le mentimos a su familia. Ella quizás pensó que ponernos juntos podría resolver el problema de Jacob queriendo ser mi amigo, y hasta ahora lo ha logrado. Jacob repentinamente sólo esta interesado en la guerra".

"Así que aparentemente sólo soy digno porque ella no quiere que su hijo este interesado en ti. ¿No es eso deleitante?", gruñó Jareth.

Sarah se inclinó hacia delante y suavizó los pliegues que aparecieron en la frente de Jareth. "Jareth, a quién le importa lo que otros piensen. Yo te encuentro digno y si tu me encuentras digna, eso es todo lo que importa".

Jareth suspiro. "Tienes razón." Él estaba muy consciente de sus celos, si bien sabia que Jacob no deseaba ir detrás de Sarah. Jareth había esperado poder decirle a todo el mundo que Sarah era de él y ahora sus planes tendrían que cambiar. "¿La única complicación seria una chaperona?"

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. "En este tiempo, si una pareja quería permanecer en el mismo cuarto juntos, ellos hacían algo llamado... maldición... no puedo recordar como lo llamaban. Ah, ya sé, envoltura".

"¿Qué es eso?", las cejas de Jareth se unieron ante la palabra.

"Pueden ser unas cuantas cosas diferentes. Durante los meses de invierno, un hombre que cortejaba a una mujer podía permanecer en la casa por unas cuantas noches debido al mal tiempo. Se le permitía quedarse con la mujer en el mismo cuarto y cama, pero se le cosía encima una arpillera o un saco de tela para que él no pudiera tocar a la mujer. Y si no hacían eso, colocaban una tabla entre ellos sobre la cama. Podía ser uno de esos o la combinación de las dos".

"Tienes que estar bromeando". Jareth agrandó los ojos. "Quiero cortejarte ¡pero antes seré maldecido si debo ser cosido en un saco para no tocarte!", le dijo Jareth, elevando la voz. "Y no tendré a un guardián observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos".

"Si no queremos que pasen esas cosas, entonces tendremos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto." Sarah frunció el ceño. "Tendremos que mentir otra vez".

"No será mentir. Solamente omitiremos la verdad completa", le dijo Jareth a ella.

"Eso todavía es mentir."

"¡Eso es absurdo!", le dijo Jareth y comenzó a pasearse. "Hemos logrado enamorarnos y ellos esperan que yo no te toque ni te mire sin estar atado o teniendo a alguien que nos vigile. ¡Detesto inmensamente este tiempo!", espetó él.

"No estoy en desacuerdo", ella hizo una mueca.

Jareth dejó de pasearse y atrajo a Sarah a sus brazos. "Tendremos que simular que esto nunca ocurrió y eso me disgusta. Pero lo haré si es necesario para que podamos seguir con esto". Jareth acarició su cabello.

"Podemos escabullirnos cada noche". Él se inclinó hacia delante, y la besó en el cuello. "Ellos nunca sabrán que salimos", murmuró él contra su piel. La besó de nuevo en el cuello, y sus labios se movieron sobre el lugar donde podía sentirse su pulso.

Sarah cerró sus ojos ante la sensación. Ella podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

"El invierno congelará mi reino antes de que yo permita que la gente me ordene como debo cortejar una mujer". Él acarició su piel con sus labios, provocando que ella se quedara sin aliento.

Él la sintió temblar y al principio le complació saber que él tenia tal efecto sobre ella. Pero la alegría no duró mucho cuando ella tembló repetidamente.

Fue entonces que él sintió que el aire se había puesto más frío, y se dio cuenta que Sarah no estaba temblando. Ella estaba tiritando.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias frío?", le preguntó él, alejándola.

"No tengo tanto frío", le dijo ella presionando su mejilla contra su pecho.

"Tu tiritar parece indicar otra cosa. Se hace tarde. Deberíamos volver a la casa antes de que alguien se de cuenta que nos hemos ido".

Antes de que Sarah pudiera protestar, Jareth se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos.

"Hemos estado aquí afuera bastante rato por esta noche. Tu necesitas más reposo."

...—

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente, Jareth y Sarah salían a hurtadillas de la casa cada noche. El clima había sido muy cooperativo y sólo hubo una noche en que debieron regresar temprano debido a la lluvia.

Durante el día ellos se comportaban como si no fueran nada más que amigos. Ellos ignoraban educadamente las diversas tentativas de la señora Henry de hacer que ellos se vieran uno al otro bajo una luz diferente. Sin conocimiento de la señora Henry, ellos ya habían visto la luz y la habían encontrado solos.

Durante la noche, ellos salían sigilosamente de la casa, Jareth cargaba a Sarah de modo que solamente hubiera un solo par de pisadas que pudiera oírse por si alguien los escuchaba, ellos probablemente pensarían que era como si alguien fuera por un vaso de agua.

Los dos siempre se sentaban cerca del estanque, a veces conversaban, otras veces besándose y acariciándose, pero nunca yendo demasiado lejos. Jareth había hablado en serio acerca de que quería ir despacio. Era algo que nunca había hecho antes en una relación, y él descubrió que, además del a veces más que doloroso impulso de empujar a Sarah hasta el suelo y hacerle el amor, la experiencia le dejaba apreciar mucho más lo que ellos tenían.

Jareth descubrió que él disfrutaba aprendiendo acerca de la vida de ella, y que ambos habían comenzado a abrirse aún más el uno al otro. Él aprendió cosas como su amor por la música y la naturaleza y por ser abrazada y su aversión a estar sin contacto físico por mucho tiempo como lo había estado a su pesar cuando era una niña. Ella aprendió cosas pequeñas, como su aversión al frío y al invierno, y algunas de sus habilidades cuando él tenia toda su magia.

Su magia era otro paso en la dirección correcta. Despacio, pero regularmente regresaba a él. Aunque él no podía hacer nada fantástico con ella, estaba siendo capaz de producir un abrigo si Sarah necesitaba uno o una manta para sentarse en ella, y eso lo ponía de buen ánimo.

Durante los primeros días, Jareth tuvo cuidado de permanecer cerca de Sarah, pero no demasiado. Él quería refrenar sus miedos a que él la abandonaría. Con su corazón tan lleno de amor por ella, la noción de abandonarla era la cosa más apartada de su mente. Pero Sarah había sido dañada por sus experiencias pasadas. Los tontos que no la habían apreciado y que la habían tratado como si ella no fuera valiosa. Jareth tenia la intención de corregir sus errores y mientras la ayudaba a confiar en él completamente, él supo que sus propias cicatrices emocionales se iban curando y desapareciendo con el amor que ella le demostraba a cambio.

Sarah también se encontró enamorándose más profundamente de Jareth. Él siempre la estaba protegiendo, pero no la sofocaba. Él siempre esperaba pacientemente hasta que ella se sentía cómoda antes de tocarla o sugerir que pasaran al nivel siguiente.

La tensión de la guerra los envolvía como un aroma apestoso, pero ellos no se permitieron que eso los molestara. Ellos estaban demasiado involucrados con el descubrimiento el uno del otro para preocuparse con una guerra que ellos no deberían presenciar. Aunque la lucha mayor parecía haber cesado por el momento, brotaban pequeñas batallas de vez en cuando por todas partes en las colonias.

Jacob y su padre comenzaron a quedarse cada vez menos en la granja, lo que significaba que Jareth comenzó a hacerse cargo de las labores más pesadas. Con su hombro sintiéndose mejor, él sabia lo que se esperaba de él, y a pesar de que odiaba estas nuevas labores que lo alejaban de Sarah, él lo hizo para complacer a los Henrys. Él comprendía que ellos los alimentaban a Sarah y a él, y que les estaban dando un techo sobre sus cabezas. Ellos les dieron su amistad, y aunque ocasionalmente fueran molestos, ellos habían hecho cosas maravillosas por dos extraños.

* * *

Jacob suspiró y apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo. Él tenia la mente demasiado ocupada pensando en la guerra como para descansar cómodamente, el sueño no llegaría fácilmente esta noche. Él se vistió y fue al cobertizo.

Había una brisa fresca que llegaba desde el estanque y mientras estaba a punto de arrojar una línea al agua para pescar, él escuchó voces. Él se quedó quieto, deseando haber traído un revolver consigo. Temió que algunos soldados británicos pudieran estar cerca de la granja. Ese era su peor miedo y sabia que era también el de su padre.

Colocó su caña de pescar con cuidado en el suelo. Se agachó mientras caminaba y permaneció escondido por los arbustos. Él se acercaba a las voces, éstas eran suaves y no podía distinguir lo que estaban diciendo. Escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, Jacob observó detenidamente en dirección al sonido de las voces. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mandíbula se cayo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar en su pecho y respiró pesadamente, se aseguró de estar bien oculto detrás del árbol.

Jacob sabia que ellos eran cercanos, que se habían hecho amigos más bien que conocidos, pero él no había esperado esto. Lo sorprendieron con la guardia baja y eso lo hería más de lo que creyó posible. Se sintió levemente celoso, pero, evidentemente, ella había escogido.

Observó con cuidado cerca del roble grande y vio que Jareth y Sarah todavía se besaban uno al otro. Su anhelo uno del otro era obvia aunque sus acciones fueran besos inocentes. Jacob se dio cuenta que atestiguaba un momento intimo y se alejó silenciosamente, recuperó su caña de pescar y caminó de regreso a la casa tan rápidamente como le fue posible. Mientras él se encaminaba al cobertizo para regresar su caña de pescar, se apoyó contra una pared y suspiró profundamente. ¿Por qué él siempre era el último en enterarse de todo?

* * *

Como siempre, una vez que Jareth y Sarah comenzaban a besarse, la intensidad aumentaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Aun acariciando la lengua de Jareth con fervor con la suya, Sarah quitó la mano de él de su cintura. Jareth siguió besándola, apenas consciente de lo que ella hacia. No fue hasta que ella posicionó su mano sobre su busto que Jareth se echó hacia atrás con un sobresalto.

Jareth miro abajo a su mano sobre su seno. Él podía sentir que el pezón se había endurecido bajo su palma.

Sarah colocó su mano sobre la él y apretó con cuidado de modo que él tomara su seno completamente en su mano.

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron ante el movimiento. Él miró a Sarah y notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lentamente, Jareth comenzó a amasar la carne a través de la tela del vestido. Sarah gimió suavemente mientras él la masajeaba más fuertemente. Ese fue todo el incentivo que Jareth necesitaba. Él bajó su boca hasta la de ella y comenzó a besarla bruscamente, sus dedos seguían tocándola.

Sarah gimió suavemente mientras sensaciones de calor se disparaban a través de ella. Ella deslizó su mano hacia abajo entre ellos y, sintiéndose audaz, ella la ahuecó entre las piernas de él. Jareth paró bruscamente ante el movimiento, pero no la retiró.

Por un momento ellos no se movieron, sus frentes se apoyaban una en la otra, los labios apenas fuera de alcance, respirando pesadamente.

Sarah lo sintió endurecerse en su mano y lentamente ella comenzó a acariciar su erección a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

Jareth gimió bajo en su garganta cuando el pulgar de ella comenzó a acariciarle la punta. Sus movimientos eran lentos y gentiles, y antes de poder contenerse Jareth empujaba sus caderas hacia ella, empujándose en su mano.

Sarah siguió acariciándolo y sus toques se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos.

Jareth dio un grito de alarma y apartó su mano. Dio una risa temblorosa. "Pienso que fue suficiente por una noche".

Sarah frunció el ceño. "Pero me gusta complacerte. Déjame tocarte."

"Pienso que seria mejor que nos detuviéramos, de otra forma vamos a tener un lío verdadero".

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras se movía más cerca de él. "No me importa".

Una de las cejas de Jareth se elevó ante su respuesta. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente mientras ella levantaba sus manos y comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

"Sarah...". Si ella no se detenía ahora, él sabia que no sería capaz de contenerse.

Ella hizo una pausa en sus movimientos y luego empinándose, lo besó firmemente en los labios. "No voy a romperme como un cristal si tu me tocas...", susurró ella contra su boca. Ella dobló su cabeza y moviendo parte de su camisa a un lado, ella besó su pecho y luego trazó su tetilla con su lengua. Ella sintió que Jareth temblaba.

"Sarah..." intentó él de nuevo.

Ella buscó su boca una vez más, pero no lo beso. "Estoy lista..."

Jareth podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad. "¿Estas segura?". Él no quería que ella se lamentara de sus decisiones. Una parte de él difícilmente podía creer que la joven tímida que una semana atrás había sido tan vacilante con sus besos estaba intentado seducirlo.

Los labios de Sarah se cernieron sobre los suyos. "Si yo no estuviera segura, no lo habría dicho". Y luego lo besó.

Jareth no se contuvo mientras presionaba su boca contra la de ella y en cuestión de minutos, ambos estaban jadeando por aire.

Las manos de Sarah habían regresado a los botones de la camisa de él, pero él las apartó. Ella lo miró confundida. ¿Él la estaba rechazando?

"Aquí no...", él le susurró jadeando. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo.

Ellos caminaron a lo largo del borde del estanque y Jareth se detuvo en el lugar donde el estanque se vaciaba dentro de un arroyo. Había una pequeña cascada que bajaba por las rocas hasta el arroyo. El agua centelleaba a la luz de la luna. Junto a la laguna había una pequeño claro de hierba que estaba prácticamente oculto por todos lados, excepto por el estanque y la pequeña huella por la que habían venido para llegar alli.

"Oh, Jareth, es hermoso", le dijo Sarah.

Él sonrio. "Sé como te sientes acerca de las cascadas, pero esta es diferente". Él bajó sus labios, acariciando los suyos provocativamente. "Muy diferente". Él presionó su boca contra la de ella y sus besos frenéticos comenzaron una vez más.

Jareth sentía crecer la debilidad en sus rodillas, y usó la pequeña magia que tenia para crear una manta sobre el suelo. Él empujó a Sarah hacia abajo con él, todavía besándola.

Las manos de Jareth buscaron los broches en el dorso de su vestido y, con impaciencia, comenzó a abrirlos. Él estaba teniendo dificultades y se movió para sentarse detrás de ella para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo. Con cada broche que abría, él era recompensado con la vista de piel cada vez más cremosa. Él se inclinó hacia delante y, moviendo el cabello de ella sobre su hombro, le besó la espalda. Él abrió los broches hasta su cintura y luego comenzó a desatar el corsé que ella llevaba. Una vez que estuvo lo bastante flojo, él deslizó sus manos por sus costados debajo de la tela. Sus manos ascendieron y las colocó sobre sus pechos.

Sarah gimió cuando los dedos de él circundaron su piel. Sus pezones se endurecieron contra sus dedos y él comenzó a apretarlos. Sarah dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y Jareth besó su cuello, pellizcando juguetonamente su piel.

Él estaba impaciente por ver más de ella y deslizó el vestido de sus hombros y de sus brazos hasta que quedó reunido en su cintura. Él desató el resto del corsé y lo dejó sobre el pasto al lado de ellos. Luego avanzó lentamente hasta sentarse delante de ella y su boca descendió hasta uno de sus senos, tomándolo con impaciencia en su boca.

Sarah sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder mientras él lo succionaba con cuidado y luego con mayor energía. Las manos de ella alcanzaron a ciegas su camisa y se las arregló para desabotonarla, y sacarla de sus hombros. Jareth se sentó más atrás después de unos minutos y Sarah se inclinó hacia él. Ella besó sus labios y luego su cuello y siguió besándolo descendiendo por su pecho.

Él la instó a acostarse y ella quedó sobre su espalda con él erguido sobre ella. Él le quitó los zapatos y luego alcanzó su vestido y empezó a bajarlo por sus caderas y sus piernas. Después comenzó a retirar el resto de sus enaguas y ropa interior.

Sarah se ruborizó intensamente cuando él se hizo hacia atrás y contempló su figura desnuda.

Él sonrió con calidez. "Nos seas tan tímida. Eres hermosa". Los ojos de él estaban oscuros mientras la miraba de la cabeza a los pies.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y besó sus labios brevemente antes de descender besando su cuerpo, entre sus senos. La mano de él acarició su estómago plano, sus dedos se acercaron al cabello oscuro entre sus piernas.

Él podía sentir a Sarah temblando debajo de él y se urgió a tomar las cosas con calma. Su mano se deslizó más abajo y oyó a Sarah tomar aliento súbitamente cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la carne sensible. Él apartó su mano y acarició el interior de sus muslos, aumentando el roce y la necesidad en ella.

El calor que Sarah había sentido antes continuó aumentando junto con un doloroso deseo. "Jareth, por favor...", ella gimoteo.

Él sonrió y regresó su mano a los pliegues delicados. Estuvo complacido de encontrar que ella ya estaba lubricada por el deseo. Él deslizó sus dedos por la humedad y cuidadosamente deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, deteniéndose en la barrera.

Sarah jadeó ante la sensación y comenzó a mecer sus caderas mientras su dedo entraba y salía de ella. Ella sintió que el pulgar de Jareth acariciaba repetidamente el mismo lugar y ella comenzó a jadear mientras las cosas que ella estaba sintiendo se hicieron aun más intensas.

Los dedos de él comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo y Sarah comenzó a sentirse mareada. El roce fue aumentando hasta el punto que ella no estaba segura si podía continuar asi.

"Ja... Jare..." dijo con voz estrangulada. Él no dijo una palabra y continuó acelerando el ritmo. Sarah dejó escapar un grito mientras sus caderas corcoveaban y el mundo se volvió borroso a su alrededor.

Jareth gimió cuando sintió que los músculos de ella se apretaban alrededor de su dedo. Él esperó hasta que hubieran pasado unos minutos antes de retirar su mano.

Sarah jadeó y lentamente el mundo volvió a quedar enfocado a su alrededor. Jareth se incorporaba, esperando pacientemente a que ella se recuperara. "Oh, Dios...", dijo ahogadamente.

Jareth sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, Sarah comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones y a retirarlos de sus caderas.

Jareth usó una mano para estabilizarse, mientras que con la otra la ayudaba a bajar sus pantalones. Él rompió el beso para quitarse las botas, se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó al suelo.

Sarah lo observó por un momento. La piel de él era pálida y lisa como la porcelana. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero tenia tono muscular. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al ver su erección y repentinamente la palpitación que había estado presente entre sus piernas volvió con toda su fuerza.

Ella se incorporó y se estiró para tocarlo, pero Jareth apartó su mano. La hizo colocarse de espalda y comenzó a besarla.

La espalda de ella tocaba la manta y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino mientras él introducía su lengua en su boca. Ella sintió la erección de él contra su estomago y ella gimió ante el contacto.

Las manos de ella descendieron por los hombros de él y su pecho, y ella deslizó una mano entre ellos dos, para poder tocarlo.

Jareth gimió cuando ella lo tocó, proporcionándole la misma exquisita tortura que le había proporcionado a través de los pantalones. Él empujó en su mano, sus labios se movieron frenéticamente sobre el cuello de ella y descendieron a sus senos mientras ella lo tocaba.

Sarah lo acarició con gentileza, su pulgar recorrió repetidamente la suave punta redondeada. Ella sintió que una humedad aparecía mientras más lo tocaba y, demasiado pronto, Jareth apartó sus caderas de ella.

Sarah frunció el ceño abiertamente. "¿Por qué no me permites complacerte?"

"Me has complacido", le dijo Jareth, besando su frente. "Pero, a diferencia de ti, yo sólo tengo una oportunidad y tengo la intención de hacerla duradera". Cuidadosamente, él se colocó sobre ella y Sarah comprendió repentinamente lo que él quiso decir.

Ella sintió la punta de él presionando entre sus piernas, y ella cerró los ojos y tomó aliento profundamente.

Jareth le besó los labios suavemente. "Esto dolerá un poco, pero te prometo que pasara rápidamente".

Sarah abrió los ojos y lo miró profundamente a los suyos. Ella alzó una mano y echo hacia atrás el cabello rubio que colgaba de su rostro. Ella lo llevó detrás de sus hombros delgados. "Yo confío en ti"

Jareth sonrió y lentamente comenzó a aplicar presión. Él sintió a Sarah ponerse rígida debajo de él, y, cuidadosamente, empujó más fuerte.

Una lágrima bajó por su rostro y ella soltó un grito cuando él traspasó la barrera entre ellos.

Él enjugó su lágrima con su pulgar. "Lo siento...", él susurro.

El dolor ya remitía y Sarah comenzó a moverse despacio debajo de él. Jareth se empujó dentro de ella aun más, deleitándose en la sensación por un momento. Él se retiró con cuidado para no hacerle daño y luego comenzó a empujarse adentro y afuera.

Fue incómodo por apenas un momento y luego todo lo que Sarah sentía era el calor y esa pulsación otra vez. La sensación de Jareth dentro de ella era increíble y deseando sentir más, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas a tiempo con las de él.

Ella podía escuchar un canturreo bajo en la garganta de Jareth y ella movió las caderas un poco más rápido. Él respondió y pronto empujaba con mayor fuerza.

Él movió su mano para colocarla entre ellos, y el contacto inesperado de sus dedos en la unión de su acoplamiento provocó que Sarah encontrara su liberación. Ella gritó su nombre con su cuerpo arqueándose debajo de él.

Jareth sintió que los músculos de ella se apretaban alrededor de él y movió bruscamente sus caderas en respuesta. Él dio un empujón final, adentrándose tan profundamente como pudo. Dejó escapar un grito gutural mientras se vaciaba adentro de ella. Jadeando pesadamente, él se bajó y rodó a su lado, atrayendo a Sarah con él. Por un momento, ellos yacieron juntos, con sus corazones aporreando en sus pechos.

Sarah peinó hacia atrás los mechones húmedos de cabello que colgaban de su rostro. Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose más contenta que nunca antes en la vida, y podía decir por la mirada en la cara de Jareth que él sentía lo mismo.

Él la besó en la frente y recorrió su rostro con el pulgar. "Te amo, Sarah", susurró él.

Ella sonrió resplandeciente y lo besó en los labios. "Yo también te amo", le dijo ella al retirarse.

Él bajó su cabeza y la descansó bajo la barbilla de ella. Él podía escuchar el latir de su corazón debajo su oído. "Lo acabas de demostrar..."

Sarah frunció el ceño por un momento. "Pero el sexo no siempre es amor".

Jareth besó su clavícula. "No, pero sí la confianza".

Sarah sonrió y apoyó la barbilla contra su cabellera ingobernable. Bajo la luz de la Luna, con la cascada fluyendo junto a ellos, ellos descansaron felices en los brazos del otro.


	25. Demasiado Lejos

**Capitulo 25: " Demasiado Lejos "**

****

La cama crujió ligeramente cuando Jareth se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la mejilla de Sarah. Ella despertó y le sonrió adormiladamente mientras lo miraba.

"¿Adónde vas?", le preguntó ella aturdidamente.

"Pronto amanecerá. Voy a alimentar los animales mientras tu duermes", le dijo Jareth.

Sarah comenzó a apartar las mantas a un lado. "Te ayudare".

"No". Jareth volvió a colocar las mantas sobre ella y con gentileza la empujó hacia abajo. Jareth sonrió burlonamente. "Aunque esta mañana temprano probaste sentirte mejor, quiero que descanses." Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Sonrió mientras se retiraba y luego su expresión se torno seria. "Estuve a punto de perderte. No tomaré ningún riesgo con tu salud".

Sarah sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. "Veo que vas a ser un novio protector".

Jareth sonrió ampliamente. "No hay nada malo con ser un amante protector"

Sarah sonrio. "No dije que lo fuera".

Jareth la besó de nuevo, esta vez profundizando el beso. Él sintió que una de las manos de Sarah acariciaba su cara y que la otra agarraba su camisa e intentaba bajarlo hacia ella. Él cedió un poco y se hundió junto a ella en la cama.

Sarah recorrió con su palma la lisa piel pálida de su pecho. Ella sentía el temblor de Jareth bajo su toque y lo sentía cambiar hacia ella.

Sus besos se profundizaron aun más y Sarah sintió que la mano de Jareth alcanzaba uno de sus senos. Él amasó la carne sobre la tela de su camisón.

Sarah alcanzó los botones en su camisa, pero Jareth cubrió sus manos con una de las suyas.

"En realidad debo irme", susurró el roncamente.

Sarah echó un vistazo abajo, en medio de ellos, y luego sonrió traviesamente. "Bueno, con certeza que no piensa lo mismo"

Jareth rió suavemente mientras miraba abajo hacia su erección que empujaba contra sus pantalones. "Bien, eso tiene una mente propia. Más bien una mente con un solo objetivo", hizo una mueca y sonriendo tristemente dijo: "En realidad debo irme".

"Por favor no..." Sarah suplicó.

"Sarah..."

Ella se sentó y levantando una mano acarició su sedoso cabello rubio. Ella movió el pelo detrás de sus hombros e inclinándose hacia delante, besó su cuello. Ella se sorprendió a sí misma con esta nueva audacia que había asumido mientras ellos estaban en el estanque, así como en este momento.

Ella chasqueó su lengua hacia fuera contra su piel y Jareth gimió suavemente. Ella apretó sus labios contra su cuello. "No te vayas... al menos no todavía".

Jareth luchó consigo mismo acerca de si debería marcharse o no. Él miró abajo hacia Sarah. Ella había dejado de besarlo y se había acurrucado contra su cuerpo, con su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. Ella se ofrecía a él, y era porque lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía él negarse?

La mano de Jareth se cerró alrededor de uno de los senos de Sarah y lo apretó suavemente. Ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro y él se adelantó, reclamando sus labios.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las ropas se desecharan apresuradamente en el piso y dos cuerpos llegaran a ser uno cuando el sol se asomaba sobre el horizonte.

* * *

La señora Henry quebraba los huevos en un tazón de porcelana cuando Jacob entró en la cocina. Él frotó sus ojos y luego sonrió a su madre.

"Pareces cansado"

Jacob sonrio. "Lo estoy".

"No dormiste bien¿no es asi?"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. " No. Supongo que tengo demasiado en mi mente"

La señora Henry comenzó a mover los huevos con una cuchara de madera. "¿Como por ejemplo... ?"

Jacob se apoyó contra la mesa y cruzó sus botas a la altura de los tobillos. "Bueno, la guerra es una, pero eso siempre esta en mi mente".

"Eso es lo más importante en la mente de todos ahora", dijo la señora Henry.

Jacob sonrió con tristeza. "No en la de todos".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No tiene importancia"

La señora Henry detuvo su quehacer. "Obviamente hay algo más en tu mente, Jacob"

"Estoy bien, Mama"

La señora Henry sacudió su cuchara en dirección a su hijo. "Cuando me dices eso, yo sé que no estas bien".

Jacob suspiró profundamente. "Sé que no he estado mucho por aquí últimamente. Padre y yo hemos estado obteniendo información de la guerra e intentando ayudar sin implicarnos directamente por el momento. Supongo que siento como si hubiera quedado excluido de la granja. Las cosas están pasando y no soy consciente de ellas".

"No hay mucho que contar, más que labores y esas cosas. Lo habitual, lamentablemente" dijo la señora Henry elevando las cejas.

Jacob caminó hacia una de las ventanas de la cocina y miró fijamente hacia el sol que se elevaba por el este. Lentamente, él se volteó hacia su madre. "Apenas lo habitual. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Jareth y Sarah estaban juntos?"

La señora Henry se rio. "¿Ese par... juntos? He intentado que ellos se vean uno al otro durante días y no ha funcionado. Ambos son tan obstinados".

Jacob frunció el ceño.

La señora Henry puso sus manos en las caderas. "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que sabes algo que yo no se?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer", dijo Jacob mientras comenzaba a ir hacia la puerta.

"Oh, no, no lo harás. Si tu tienes algún chisme jugoso, quiero saberlo".

* * *

Jareth termino de abotonar su camisa cuando llegó al último escalón. Atravesó de un tranco la sala de estar hacia la cocina, y sonrió mientras daba los buenos días a la señora Henry y a Jacob.

Jareth casi había llegado a la puerta cuando la señora Henry lo interpelo: "¿Se durmió tarde, Jareth?"

Jareth giró lentamente. "Un poco, si". Él recogió su pelo en una ordenada cola de caballo pensando que su estilo natural más salvaje causaba que ella pensara que él había tenido una noche intranquila.

Pensando que la conversación haba terminado, Jareth empezó a ir hacia la puerta, y se encontró con la punta de una escoba a la altura del estómago. Para ser una mujer que no era precisamente pequeña, La señora Henry podía moverse muy rápido. Ella estaba bloqueando su salida.

"No tan rápido". La señora Henry estaba frente a él y parecía furiosa.

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron. "¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"Quizás usted debería decirnos ¿de qué se trata esto, Jareth?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"Oh¿usted no lo sabe?", preguntó la señora Henry con sarcasmo. "Quizás usted debería pensarlo realmente bien y a fondo acerca de en qué estaba usted anoche y no me refiero a durmiendo".

Jareth no pronunció palabra.

"¿Es usted estúpido¿Lo es?", prácticamente ella chilló.

"¿Cómo dice?", preguntó Jareth.

"No soy ingenua, Jareth. Sé lo que sucedió anoche. Usted y Sarah se escabulleron hasta el estanque y sólo Dios sabe lo que sucedió alli. ¿Sus padres no le enseñaron acerca del cortejo¿No conoce usted las reglas¿O es uno de esos que no se preocupa por la dama y le gusta trasgredir las reglas?"

Jareth abrió la boca para decir algo y la señora Henry no le dio la oportunidad.

"El hombre que cortejó a mi hermana rompió todas las reglas. Ambos eran tan jóvenes como tontos. Él la forzó a cosas para las que ella no estaba lista. Ella quedó embarazada y el bastardo se marchó en cuanto lo averiguo. Ella crió a ese niño sola y ningún hombre la quiso porque ella tenia un niño de otro hombre. El hombre que la dejó se hizo rico y tomó una esposa. Él no quiso su reputación arruinada y él..."

Jareth frunció el entrecejo cuando vio formarse lágrimas en los ojos de la señora Henry. "¿Qué sucedió?", preguntó él suavemente.

La señora Henry ahogó un sollozo. "Él consiguió que asesinaran a mi hermana y su hijo".

Jareth bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento. En verdad, pero yo nunca le haría eso a Sarah".

La señora Henry se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Mientras usted viva en mi casa, usted no se involucrara en ninguna actividad que ponga a esa joven en un sendero peligroso. No se les permitirá pasar tiempo a solas a menos que sea en un lugar en que yo pueda verlos."

"¡Usted debe estar bromeando!", las cejas de Jareth se elevaron sobre sus ojos. "¡Yo no tendré chaperona!"

"Estoy feliz que ustedes dos estén juntos", dijo ella, ignorando su arrebato. "Pero yo no veré la reputación de esa mujer dañada a causa de un hombre".

"Lo que le pasó a su hermana, no le ocurrirá a Sarah", le dijo Jareth comenzando a elevar la voz.

"Tiene toda la razón en que no le pasará. Mientras usted viva bajo **mi** techo, usted respetará **mis** reglas y si no lo hace, puede irse a otra parte".

La señora Henry retiró la escoba, la apoyó contra la pared, y regresó a preparar el desayuno.

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon. "Me iré a otra parte si debo hacerlo".

"Márchese, pero no se llevará a Sarah con usted".

"Vinimos juntos, nos iremos juntos", gruñó Jareth.

"Ella no está bien y se quedará aquí hasta que yo tenga a bien. Tendré la atención de Doc Hiller con una nota si es necesario. Si usted intenta escapar con ella, será arrestado".

"¡Usted no se atrevería!"

"Lo haré de ser necesario. Usted ve por sí mismo aquí. Parece olvidar que usted es un _huésped_. Camina por aquí como si fuera el rey de la casa. Esto va a acabar aquí y ahora. Las cosas se harán apropiadamente o no nada."

Jareth prácticamente le gruñó, y salió empujando hacia fuera la puerta trasera.

Jacob, quien no había dicho una palabra en toda la conversación, dio un profundo suspiro y se marchó.

* * *

Jareth arrojó las cubetas a su alrededor e hizo tanto ruido como le fue posible mientras alimentaba a los animales. Él sabia que estaba comportándose infantilmente, pero no podía evitarlo. Las cosas habían estado saliendo perfectamente y ahora ésto. ¡Cómo se atrevía la señora Henry a dictarle a él como serían las cosas con Sarah!

"_No se les permitirá pasar tiempo a solas a menos que sea en un lugar en que yo pueda verlos_", él la imitó. Pateó un cubo de hojalata cercano y lo observó ir a través del granero, y aterrizar con un estruendo. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se sentó en una paca de heno.

Se sentó en silencio por un rato y entonces las palabras de la señora Henry penetraron en él. Al contemplar la historia de su hermana, el temor y la culpa lo inundaron. Aunque, ciertamente, él no había forzado a Sarah a nada, temió que tal vez ellos habían actuado precipitadamente y sin pensar en sus acciones. Mientras que llevaba años o aun siglos el impregnar a una mujer Fae, Jareth sabía como se decía cuan prolíficas eran las mujeres humanas. Aun siendo Sarah quien había iniciado sus relaciones sexuales en ambas ocasiones, Jareth no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ceder tan fácilmente. ¿Qué pasaría si Sarah estaba embarazada¿Cómo reaccionaría la señora Henry, y más importante ¿cómo reaccionaría Sarah?

¿Había pensado ella acerca de la posibilidad de concebir un hijo a consecuencia de sus acciones? Con certeza que él no. Era algo de que muchos Fae no tenían que preocuparse. Llevaba mucho tiempo para dos miembros de su raza el concebir un niño. Él se dio cuenta que apenas tenia magia suficiente para prevenir la posible concepción y que ni siquiera había pensado en proteger a Sarah en cualquiera de las dos veces.

Él suspiró de nuevo y pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello desordenado.

* * *

Era la tarde cuando Sarah despertó. Se había perdido el desayuno, y nadie pareció notarlo. No había ninguna bandeja cerca de su cabecera y nadie se había molestado en despertarla.

Jacob estaba sentado en una silla adyacente a la chimenea leyendo un periódico y le brindó una ligera sonrisa cuando la vio descender por las escaleras.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bostezó mientras entraba en la cocina para encontrarse con la señora Henry lavando algo de ropa.

La mujer mayor sonrio. "Buenas tardes por allí. ¿Finalmente decidió unírsenos?"

Sarah sonrio. "Estaba más cansada de lo que pensé. ¿Ha visto a Jareth?"

La señora Henry frunció el ceño por un breve momento. "Estoy segura de que esta en alguna parte por ahí, pero quiero que me ayudes aquí. Luces mejor hoy, y mientras Elizabeth esta en el pueblo con William y el señor Henry, necesito algo de ayuda en la casa".

Sarah asintió. "Esta bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?"

Dos horas mas tarde, Sarah deseó no haber accedido tan rápidamente a ayudarla. La señora Henry la mantenía muy ocupada, restregando cualquier cosa y todas las cosas, y cada vez que Sarah nombraba a Jareth, la señora Henry parecía cambiar rápidamente de tema. Sarah deseó que Jareth no hubiera hecho algo que molestara a la señora Henry.

Jareth llegó a la casa un poco más tarde, luciendo muy cansado y sucio.

Sarah se rió al verlo. De seguro que no lucia como el orgulloso y todopoderoso Rey de los Goblins ahora. Parecía ser un granjero mortal que venia llegando de un duro día de trabajo. Él le brindó una brillante sonrisa, encantado de verla.

La risa de Sarah captó inmediatamente la atención de la señora Henry, y la mujer mayor apareció y comenzó a soltar una lista de labores a Jareth que quería hechas inmediatamente.

La lista de la señora Henry era tan impresionante que tanto Jareth como Sarah se dieron cuenta que le llevaría hasta la cena o quizás más tarde el terminarlas todas.

"Te ayudare", le ofreció Sarah. "Estoy a punto de terminar mis tareas".

Jareth pareció iluminarse ante su oferta. "Eso seria maravilloso"

"Cuando hayas terminado con tus tareas, Sarah, hay más que hacer", le dijo la señora Henry con las manos en las caderas. "Jareth puede manejarse en sus labores y es bienvenido a pedir ayuda a Thomas cuando el niño haya terminado con las suyas".

"Pero" Sarah comenzo.

"La casa no se limpiará por sí sola, niña. Y usted", dijo ella volteándose hacia Jareth. "¿Qué hace allí parado? Pienso que tiene cosas que hacer".

Jareth miró fijamente a la mujer mayor y se fue sin una palabra o una mirada atrás en dirección a Sarah.

Cuando llegó la cena, Sarah esperaba pasar algún tiempo poniéndose al día con Jareth. Ella lo había echado de menos inmensamente todo el día, y ya se estaba enfermando de la compañía de la señora de la Henry. La mujer había estado mandona y malhumorada todo la tarde. Sarah estaba comenzando a sentir que como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo con Karen.

* * *

Jareth estaba encantado cuando llego la hora de cenar. Había terminado sus labores en tiempo record, y planeaba sentarse junto a Sarah y tal vez sostener su mano debajo de la mesa. No había pensado en nada más que en ella toda la tarde y quería hablarle.

Pero las cosas no resultaron como él planeaba. La señora Henry sentó a Thomas junto a Sarah, y ella al otro lado de la chica. Jareth sentía que su cara se tornaba blanca de la cólera, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Hacer un escándalo no seria un curso de acción inteligente.

Cada vez que Sarah intentó hablar con Jareth, la señora Henry interrumpía y lo mismo hacia con Jareth. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir más que unas pocas palabras y pronto se dieron por vencidos.

Pacientemente, Jareth esperó hasta después de la cena y después de que Sarah hubiese lavado, secado y guardado los platos para tener unos momentos a solas con ella. Él la había observado desde una silla en la sala de estar. Ocasionalmente, la vio mirar en su dirección y él sonreía, pero con frecuencia la sonrisa se esfumaba. Tenia muchos cosas en la mente que necesitaba discutir con Sarah, y quería estar seguro de no asustarla con lo que tenia que decir.

Sarah finalmente terminó sus quehaceres en la cocina y tan pronto como Jareth se encaminó hacia ella, la señora Henry lo envió afuera a traer leña.

"¿Por qué no puede Jacob conseguir la madera?", preguntó Sarah. "Jareth ha estado trabajando todo el día y esta cansado".

"Jacob ha estado haciendo un trabajo importante concerniente a la guerra. Jareth traerá la leña".

Jareth podía sentir como su temperamento se encendía. Esperó un momento, así como Sarah, esperando que la señora Henry se alejara para hacer otra cosa de manera de tener ellos un momento a solas. Pero la señora Henry permaneció allí hasta que Jareth se fue.

Sarah observó la puerta por un largo rato después que él se hubo ido. Ella sintió que la señora Henry le tocaba el hombro.

"¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, querida. Te ves cansada."

"Voy a esperar a **Jareth**". Dijo Sarah, asegurándose de decir el nombre de Jareth más fuerte que el resto.

"Podría tardarse mucho rato".

"Esperare"

"Sarah," comenzó la señora Henry en un tono de advertencia, "pienso que seria mejor que fueras a la cama, estas cansada y todavía estas recuperándote de tu enfermedad."

"No estoy cansada"

"Sí, lo estas"

Sarah giro hacia ella. "Jareth estaba cansado también y usted lo envió afuera por madera. Lo ha cargado con tareas el día de hoy y él no esta completamente curado. Su hombro todavía le molesta. Él se lo masajeaba en la cena".

"Su hombro necesita ajustarse a ser usado otra vez. Él esta bien".

"¡Pienso que yo debería ser quien juzgase eso!" Sarah retrucó. "Usted no ha hecho nada más que separarnos todo el día. ¿Qué es lo que le hemos hecho a usted?"

"Tu le mentiste a mi familia acerca de que él era tu padre, y ambos fingieron que ustedes eran amigos mientras que se escabullían juntos fuera de la casa de noche"

La mandíbula de Sarah cayo.

"Él ha roto las reglas de cortejo", comenzó la señora Henry. Ella vio que Sarah abría la boca para decir algo, pero la señora Henry se adelanto. "Eso es algo que yo NO toleraré en esta casa. Y si él comete otro desliz, yo no vacilaré en expulsarlo de esta casa".

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron y sintió que el miedo corría a través de ella. "Usted... no se atrevería"

"Lo haré si es necesario. ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin dinero, ni víveres, ni comida mientras la guerra recrudece alrededor de él?"

Los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas ante el pensamiento de Jareth solo en los bosques. El temor la apuñalo. ¿Y si Rochester encontraba a Jareth mientras estaba en el bosque? Rochester seguramente mataría a Jareth.

Sarah se rehusó a llorar delante de la señora Henry. En vez de eso, ella corrió escaleras arriba y azotó la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella.

* * *

Le llevó un buen rato a Jareth el reunir la leña y para cuando regresó, la señora Henry le dijo que Sarah se había ido a dormir.

"Ni siquiera piense en escabullirse con ella esta noche. Tengo a los perros durmiendo afuera de su puerta. Ellos ladrarán si usted pasa a una pulgada cerca de su cuarto y yo los escuchare. Si eso ocurre, usted puede empacar sus cosas y marcharse sin Sarah", lo amenazó la señora Henry.

Cuando la mujer mayor se alejaba, Jareth le pregunto: "¿Por qué hace usted ésto?"

La señora Henry se dio vuelta para encararlo. "La estoy protegiendo. Ella no tiene a nadie más. No tiene padres, ni a un guardián. Ella es una joven mujer sola y necesita protección"

"Yo la protejo", le dijo Jareth, y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta que cuan falsas eran. Él no había sido capaz de protegerla de enfermarse, y no la había protegido de una posible concepción, y no había sido un verdadero protector hace algunos meses atrás cuando los dos estaban afuera en los bosques.

La señora Henry negó con la cabeza. "De usted es de quien ella necesita protegerse. De usted y su clase", explotó ella.

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron y por un minuto pensó que ella sabia que él era un Fae, pero sus próximas palabras le hicieron abandonar esa idea.

"Los que rompen las reglas... los que piensan que son demasiados importantes para la forma en que se hacen las cosas y que siempre han sido hechas".

"Entonces ¿por qué se molestó en tratar de jugar a la casamentera¿Por qué intentar emparejarnos sólo para separarnos?"

"Mi hijo tenia sus ojos puestos en Sarah, y no quise que él estuviera con ella. Ella es una dulce niña, pero no es su tipo. Ella podría lastimarlo más aun de lo que ya ha sido lastimado."

Jareth se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Sarah y conmigo?"

"Si Sarah estaba interesada en usted, entonces mi hijo la dejaría en paz, lo que ha sucedido".

Jareth resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "Así que Sarah y yo hemos sido peones en su tablero de juego. Nos ha manipulado para que su hijo no se interesara más en Sarah, usted nos uso"

"Esa es una manera fuerte de ponerlo. Realmente tengo las mejores intenciones de corazón. Yo pensé que quizás ustedes dos eran una buena pareja, pero veo que estaba equivocada. Ella sólo tiene 18 años de edad. Usted es un caballero mucho mayor sin ningún patrimonio, ni dinero propio. Sarah podría casarse con un hombre rico, como lo hará mi hija. Ella tendrá prosperidad por el resto de sus días, así como sus hijos".

"¿Y qué pasa con... el amor?", dijo Jareth con voz estrangulada.

"¿Qué con eso? La mayoría de la gente no tiene el lujo de casarse por amor. Yo no amaba a mi esposo cuando mi familia me presionó a casarme con él. Él era un joven pomposo, pero cuidó de mis necesidades y de las de mis hijos cuando ellos nacieron. Yo empecé a preocuparme por él y finalmente llegué a amarlo cuando pasó el tiempo. Lo mismo le pasará a Sarah cuando un agradable hombre rico venga por ella".

El corazón de Jareth le comenzó a golpear en el pecho. "¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho a hacer y deshacer con su vida asi¡Sarah es una adulta y ella tiene el derecho a escoger con quien **quiera** casarse!"

"Tengo todo el derecho a ayudarla a escoger el pretendiente correcto y siento que usted sea incapaz de aceptar que no es usted. ¡Y usted debe tener cuidado o terminará durmiendo afuera en los bosques!"

La señora Henry recogió su falda y abandonó la habitación. Dejando a Jareth solo en la cocina, temblando de ira.

Jareth empuñó sus manos y le tomó todo su poder de voluntad el evitar darle un puñetazo a la muralla. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro en la cocina, con la rabia aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba.

Él no tenia que soportar este tratamiento cruel a Sarah o a sí mismo. Si conseguía llegar a Sarah con bastante rapidez no tendrían que lidiar con este encarcelamiento.

Jareth tomó una decisión y fue hacia la puerta de la cocina. Eso era lo que tenia que hacer. Escaparía con Sarah y ellos irían a...

Se detuvo a medio pensamiento. ¿**Adónde** se irían¿Hacia Concord para ser descubiertos por el Coronel Davis o hacia los bosques donde podrían ser descubiertos por el Coronel Rochester y los ingleses?

¿Dónde podrían escapar del clima? Sarah todavía se estaba recuperando de su roce con la muerte. Él no podría llevársela afuera a los bosques para ser atacada por los elementos¿y que pasaba con la guerra¿Qué pasaría si quedaban atrapados en la línea de fuego y uno de ellos resultaba herido o muerto?

Jareth no quería ni pensarlo. Él no podría protegerlos a ambos. Su magia estaba retornando, pero todavía era demasiado débil para servir de algo.

Jareth pateo una silla emitiendo un grito de angustia, y no obtuvo ninguna satisfacción al verla derribada.

Sarah y él estaban atrapados aquí, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

* * *

Las cosas no cambiaron con el pasar de los días. En vez de ir mejorando, se hicieron mucho peores. La señora Henry hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener a Sarah alejada de Jareth y no hizo caso de la tensión en cada uno de ellos. Sus listas de labores se duplicaron y se triplicaron, y la única razón por lo que hacían lo que la señora Henry decía era el miedo a que Jareth seria echado de la casa. Jareth se rehusaba a dejar sola a Sarah en la granja, y era el miedo a ser forzado a alejarse lo que lo mantenía en línea cuando normalmente se habría rebelado.

Sarah se sentía confundida y temerosa, y dejó de hablarles a todos. La señora Henry hizo todo lo posible para separar a Jareth de Sarah. Mientras que eso molestaba a Sarah, lo que la asustaba era que Jareth no intentaba verla o comunicarse con ella. Ella comenzó a deslizar notas debajo de la puerta de él, diciéndole que ella estaba asustada y sugiriéndole que él debería usar sus cristales para poder escaparse. No había respuesta a sus notas, ni visitas nocturnas para escabullirse fuera de la casa ni ninguna rebelión de parte de él. Él estaba de acuerdo con todo; con frecuencia solamente dejaba la sala de estar sin una palabra después que la señora Henry le ordenaba alejarse de Sarah.

Sarah comenzó a tener miedo de que quizás Jareth ya no la amaba o que él nunca la había amado en absoluto. Ella comenzó a decirse que si él la amara, él haria lo que fuera necesario para hablar con ella de alguna manera, y cuando él no hizo ninguna tentativa, sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad.

Jacob esperaba con impaciencia que su padre y su hermana regresaran de Concord. Él estaba esperando información acerca de la guerra, pero mientras tanto él hacia pequeños quehaceres en la granja y observaba como Sarah y Jareth se volvían cada vez más y más distantes. Él sabía que era a causa de lo que estaba haciendo su madre. Sabia que su madre aun estaba acongojada por el asesinato de su hermana, pero él sentía que ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Una tarde mientras Sarah estaba fregando el vestíbulo de arriba, lejos de la señora Henry. Jacob decidió decirle algo a su madre.

Él se apoyó contra una pared de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras su madre tarareaba y horneaba pan para la cena.

"Nunca debería haber dicho nada"

La señora Henry no lo miró mientras preguntaba: "¿De qué se trata?"

Jacob se paró derecho con las manos en las caderas. "Ellos eran felices juntos. Ahora mire lo que ha sucedido. Ellos no hablan y ni siquiera se miran uno al otro."

La señora Henry miró a su hijo mayor. "Jacob, te conozco. No te culpes. Tu le hiciste un favor a Sarah al decirme lo que viste. Ahora se han mostrado los verdaderos colores de Jareth. Él se escabullía de noche con ella cuando ella aun estaba enferma y probablemente se imponía sobre ella".

"¡Usted no sabe eso¡Usted sólo puede especular¡Sarah tiene una fuerte voluntad y si ella se escabullía con él, lo más probable es porque ella quería ir!", gritó Jacob.

La señora Henry continuó hablando como si Jacob no hubiera dicho una palabra. "Y ahora él no pasa tiempo con Sarah enfrente de nosotros, lo que quiere decir que en realidad ella no le preocupa".

"¡Usted no les permite pasar tiempo juntos¡Los recarga con labores!"

"¡Él no puede seguir las reglas y eso no es aceptable!", le gritó la señora Henry.

Jacob resopló con disgusto. "Pero esto no es acerca de las reglas".

"¿Eso es lo que piensas? Las reglas de cortejo han sido las mismas por generaciones. ¿Quién es Jareth para venir y pensar que él es demasiado importante para las reglas? Pronto cada joven va a pensar que las reglas no se aplican a él. Yo no veré las cosas cambiar a causa de un hombre que quiere romper la tradición".

"¿Y qué pasa cuando a veces las reglas fueron hechas para romperse¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo, preparándonos para enviar provisiones al ejército continental¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho en el pasado, sino romper las reglas del Rey porque pensamos que eran injustas¿Qué pasa si las reglas no se aplican a todos todo el tiempo? Para ser usted una persona que es siempre tan perspicaz y la voz de la razón, ha dejado que su pérdida y la venganza nublen su mente. El separar a Jareth de Sarah no le devolverá a su hermana."

Se escuchó el estruendo de utensilios de cocina contra porcelana. "¿Que?"

"Nada", espetó Jacob. Dio la vuelta y se fue ignorando las súplicas de su madre para que regresara.

* * *

Jacob entró al granero silenciosamente. No se escuchaba otro sonido que el de los animales que mascaban felices su heno, todo era pacifico. Él comenzó a marcharse, pensando que Jareth no estaba ahí, cuando notó una figura solitaria mirando fijamente hacia el oeste.

Jareth apoyaba sus brazos en lo alto del poste de madera de uno de los corrales. Su mentón reposaba en sus brazos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Jareth saltó y giró en redondo para mirar a Jacob, inmediatamente tratando de cambiar su expresión de melancolía por la mascara de arrogancia que ha menudo llevaba.

"No deberías acercarte furtivamente así a la gente", espetó Jareth.

"Lo siento, no quise hacerlo. Estabas absorto en tus pensamientos, pero pensé que quizás podrías haberme oído llegar"

"Bueno, no fue asi", replicó Jareth.

"Mira, Jareth, lo lamento... tu y Sarah..." comenzó Jacob sin convicción.

Jareth resoplo. Él fingió sarcasmo cuando escuchó el nombre de Sarah para evitar derrumbarse. "Oh, lo sientes. Eso lo hace todo mucho mejor ahora".

"No tenía idea que mi madre iba a hacer esto, de otra manera nunca hubiera dicho nada. Yo pensé que todos sabían que ustedes dos estaban juntos y que yo era el último en saberlo"

"¿Y cómo es que es que tu lo supiste?" Las cejas de Jareth descendieron sobre sus ojos. Su mirada fue peligrosa.

Jacob suspiró y apartó la vista. "No podía dormir y fui a pescar. Los vi a ambos por el estanque".

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron.

"No vi mucho... solamente a ustedes dos... besándose." Le dijo Jacob calladamente. "Yo no había estado por la granja y asumí que todos lo sabían. Metí la pata y realmente lo siento."

"Tus disculpas no cambian nada", replicó Jareth con amargura.

Jacob pareció herido. "¿Entonces ni siquiera las aceptaras? Estoy intentando decirte que lamento lo que paso. ¿Piensas que disfruto viendo a Sarah y a ti infelices?". La voz de Jacob comenzó a elevarse.

"¿Por qué debería importarte? Yo te disgusto. Pensé que te alegrarías de verme sufrir."

"Cuando nos conocimos, nada me hubiera parecido mejor, pero me he sobrepuesto a mis celos. He visto la manera en que haces reír a Sarah y como ella genuinamente disfruta de tu compañía, por mucho que me lastimara el verla besándote, yo supe que ella era feliz contigo y eso es todo lo que quiero para ella. Tu estas sufriendo por lo que ha hecho mi madre y eso me disgusta enormemente"

"¿Cómo sabes lo que siento?", retrucó Jareth. Hubo un tiempo en que él había sido capaz de esconder sus emociones de todos. ¿Se había vuelto débil y transparente?

"Jareth, es obvio que estas dolido y eres infeliz, así como Sarah. La manera en que ambos se involucran en sus labores sin ya mirarse uno al otro. No hay sonrisas, ni conversación, nada más que dos individuos que parecen haber renunciado a la vida, y odio eso. Odio que sea mi culpa que esto haya sucedido." El dolor en su voz era inequívoco.

"No es tu culpa", admitió Jareth calladamente. La máscara comenzaba a resbalar de su rostro, revelando la agonía que sentía. "Tu madre es la culpable".

Jacob se paseó un poco y se frotó la frente antes de detenerse y mirar a Jareth. "No puedo creer como mi madre esta actuando. Ella siempre ha sido sobreprotectora con nosotros a causa de lo que le sucedió a su hermana. Ella puede empujarnos en la dirección de alguien, pero con frecuencia nos desalienta cuando aprende como es alguien en realidad. Ella ha ido demasiado lejos con ustedes dos."

Jareth bajó la cabeza y la máscara se cayó, dejando a un hombre agotado y herido. Él dio un suspiro profundo y pateó el poste de la cerca. "No puedo hablar con Sarah. Siento que ni siquiera puedo mirarla sin que tu madre se me eche encima o que nos envíe a ambos a hacer nuestras labores. Me siento como un prisionero cuando no he hecho nada malo, excepto amar a Sarah. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo frustrante que es eso?", le preguntó y sus cejas se unieron formando líneas sobre su frente pálida.

Jacob asintió lentamente. No se le había escapado la declaración de sentimientos. Jacob ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Jareth supiera que lo había dicho. "Lo se. Mi madre me lo ha hecho a mis hermanos y a mi. A veces ella va demasiado lejos."

"Sarah ni siquiera sabe por qué la estoy evitando, ni por qué no contesté a las cartas que ella ha dejado de enviar. Ella debe pensar que ha dejado de importarme." Jareth se estremeció visiblemente y Jacob lo noto.

"Pero esa no es la verdad¿no es asi?"

"¡Desde luego que no!", gruñó Jareth. "Si hubiera tenido oportunidad, le habría pedido que se casara conmigo cuando supe que ella me amaba. Si me caso ahora con ella, tu madre asumirá que es porque temo que Sarah pudiera estar embarazada o porque no quiero que ella case a Sarah con alguien más", dejó salir.

"Alto, espera un minuto. ¿Casarla con alguien más?"

Jareth apartó la vista.

Jacob sintió la ira hirviendo dentro de él. "¿Mi madre ha estado amenazándote?"

Jareth no contesto.

"Puedes confiar en mi. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que esta haciendo y lo que me digas será en confidencia si eso es lo que deseas. Te doy mi palabra."

Jareth asintió y comenzó a contarle a Jacob la vuelta de acontecimientos. Pronto las palabras salían precipitadamente de él. Le contó todo a Jacob. Sobre la intimidación, las amenazas, como la madre de Jacob había intentado emparejar a Jareth con Sarah para que Jacob perdiera interés en ella.

Jacob estaba furioso y Jareth divagaba. Finalmente, Jareth dejó de hablar. Él había dicho mucho más de lo que deseaba. Temió que si no se detenía ahora, iba a revelar quienes eran en realidad él y Sarah, de dónde eran y sus verdaderos pasados.

Jareth aun sentía como si fuera un milagro que Sarah y él se hubieran enamorado. Ellos habían sido enemigos que habían descubierto el amor a través de peligros indecibles e innumerables dificultades. Jareth casi se derrumbó en ese momento con las palabras de una historia que le era tan familiar a él en su mente. Sarah había sido diferente de las otras niñas o mujeres que habían entrado en su reino. Ella lo había derrotado y había destruido su reino sin mirar atrás. Él había perdido su magia y había buscado la venganza solamente para tener nuevamente su mundo patas arriba cuando se había enamorado inesperadamente de ella y ella de él.

Jareth no se había dado cuenta que alguna vez podría amar a alguien tan profundamente y lo que más temía era que pudiera perder a Sarah. La señora Henry estaba determinada a alejarla de él y sus tácticas habían funcionado hasta ahora. Jareth podía sentir como era empujado cada vez más lejos de Sarah. Si la perdiera, especialmente con otro hombre, él no sabia si seria capaz de manejarlo.

"Mi madre se ha excedido esta vez", soltó Jacob con frialdad. "Ella no tiene ningún derecho a entrometerse en la vida de las personas como lo ha hecho. Si tu amas a Sarah y crees que ella te ama, entonces pídela en matrimonio antes que sea demasiado tarde."

"Ya puede ser demasiado tarde. No le he hablado en días. Ella no me ha mirado".

"Lo más probable es que tenga miedo. Tu no te has rebelado precisamente contra lo que ha pasado, y por lo que sé, eso no parece propio de ti. Ella podría no saber que mi madre ha amenazado con echarte de la casa y que te ha amenazado diciéndote que casará a Sarah con algún hombre rico. Mi madre no puede hacer eso. Sarah es una adulta y podría rehusarse fácilmente. Mi madre esta blofeando al respecto. Ella hace lo que sea necesario para proteger a Sarah debido a que se siente culpable de no haber podido proteger a su hermana menor."

"¿Ella no puede hacer casar a Sarah?" Jareth sintió un poco de alivio.

"No a menos que Sarah le deje. Sarah tiene 18 años y es adulta. Ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Mi madre esta esperanzada en hacerte creer que ella no puede oponerse. Yo creo que Sarah merece una explicación y sería mejor si viniese de ti."

"¿Cómo voy a hablar con ella si tu madre siempre nos esta vigilando?"

"Habla con ella a la noche, cuando mi madre este durmiendo", sugirió Jacob.

"Tu madre tiene a los perros durmiendo frente a la puerta de Sarah, y en el momento que yo camine cerca de allí, ellos ladrarán y la alertarán".

"Yo me encargaré de los perros"

Jareth miró a Jacob con curiosidad. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque lo que esta haciendo mi madre esta errado. Yo sé que ella te contó acerca de cómo su hermana y mi primo murieron. Yo solamente tenia 12 años cuando eso sucedió. Sé que esto afectó a mi madre y la volvió muy protectora de sus hijos, pero no sabia que de sus tendencias protectoras se extenderían más allá de sus hijos. Mi madre se preocupa de Sarah como si fuera su hija, pero necesita darse cuenta que ella no es la madre de Sarah. Hay reglas para cortejar y sólo porque Sarah y tu intentaron evitarlas no los hacen unas personas terribles. Ustedes no son los únicos intentando escapar de amarras o de chaperonas. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero luego estás por tu cuenta."

Se escuchó la voz de la señora Henry llamando a Jacob desde la casa y eso interrumpió la conversación.

Jacob suspiro. "Ella no dudará en decirme un par de cosas. Bueno, ella puede prepararlas por otro rato más".

Una de las cejas de Jareth se arqueó sobre su ojo. "¿Que?"

"Yo cuestioné su proceder, y no creo que le gustara. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que le gustó todavía menos el que la dejara con la palabra en la boca".

Jareth dejó escapar una risa suave y luego su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

"Si te explicas con Sarah, estoy seguro que las cosas pueden arreglarse entre ustedes dos", le dijo Jacob de nuevo.

Jareth suspiro. "Espero que estés en lo correcto"

Jacob asintio. "¿Tienes más labores que realizar?"

"Debe cortar más leña y llevarla a la casa"

Jacob le palmeó la espalda a Jareth amistosamente y se rió cuando vio que las cejas de Jareth se alzaban con sorpresa. "Déjame darte una mano".

Jareth no dijo nada por un momento y luego sonrió con picardía comprensivamente. "Tu oferta de ayuda no tiene que ver con tratar de escapar a tu madre¿no es asi?"

Jacob sonrio. "Vamos¿qué te dio esa idea?"

Jareth sacudió la cabeza y rió suavemente. Sintió que había juzgado mal a Jacob. Aunque ambos habían tenido sus diferencias debido a Sarah, era evidente que ahora ambos deseaban lo mismo.

"Nosotros deberíamos terminar con esto antes que se ponga oscuro. El cobertizo es un poco tenebroso de noche", bromeó Jacob.

"¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?", lo embromó Jareth.

Jacob se rió de manera temblorosa. "En realidad no tengo miedo, pero es difícil ver de noche".

Jareth se rió entre dientes. "Estoy seguro".

Él siguió a Jacob afuera del granero en dirección a la leñera, sintiendo por primera vez esperanza en varios días.


	26. De lo que estan hechos los Cuentos de Ha

Capítulo 26: "De lo que están hechos los Cuentos de Hadas..."

Jacob caminó casualmente escaleras arriba, con una lámpara en una mano y algo más en la otra. Los perros comenzaron a menear sus colas cuando él se aproximo. Él les ofreció un trozo de carne que había sobrado y los perros inmediatamente abandonaron su puesto y lo siguieron escaleras abajo.

Jareth estaba parado en las sombras del estudio y tan pronto como Jacob desapareció en la cocina con los perros, subió las escaleras rápida y silenciosamente. Sin siquiera golpear, abrió la puerta y se precipitó en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Sarah estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana. Ella se asustó con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Se volteó para ver quien había entrado y luego se puso de pie.

"¿Jareth?"

"No tenemos mucho tiempo", le dijo mientras se movía a través del cuarto hacia ella.

Sarah frunció el ceño. "¿Tiempo para que? ¿Tiempo para que tu me ignores aun más?". Ella se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

Jareth se detuvo. "Estas enfadada conmigo", declaro

Sarah se volteó a mirarlo. "¡Tienes toda la maldita razón en eso! ¡No me has hecho caso en días como si yo no significara nada para ti! ¿Y ahora sólo vas a entrar aquí tan fresco y esperar que las cosas estén bien?"

Sus palabras hicieron que a Jareth le doliera el corazón en su pecho. "Mantén tu voz baja o ella nos oira. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para discutir. Podemos discutir esto después". Él alcanzó su mano y ella la retiró de él. "Por favor, Sarah..."

Sarah estaba enojada y herida, aunque en el minuto que Jareth pareció afectado ella sintió que su resolución se resquebrajaba y cedía. Ella levantó la cabeza desafiante, rehusando ceder completamente. "¿Adónde iremos?"

"Lejos de la casa sólo por un rato. Jacob nos ha comprado algo de tiempo para que yo pueda explicarlo todo"

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron "¿Jacob?"

Jareth asintio. "Si. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Ayúdame a recoger las sábanas y las mantas de tu manta y a atarlas juntas"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?", su frente se arrugó ante su confusión.

Jareth fue hacia la cama y comenzó a sacar las mantas. "Porque no podemos salir tan campantes por la puerta del frente"

Sarah suspiró molesta y lo ayudó a crear una 'cuerda' con las sábanas y las mantas. Ellos la amarraron a los postes de la cama y lanzaron el extremo suelto por la ventana. Jareth probó su peso y bajó por ella por el costado de la casa. Llegó hasta abajo y Sarah comenzó a bajar detrás de él. Ella estaba a medio camino cuando se escuchó una sonora rasgadura.

Sarah miró hacia arriba y vio que las sábanas estaban cediendo.

"Salta, te atrapare", le dijo Jareth.

Sarah vaciló cuando vio lo lejos que estaba del suelo. Ella inhaló profundamente y luego soltó la 'cuerda'. Jareth la atrapó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo. La puso de pie y tomándola de la mano tiró de ella hasta el bosque.

Ellos corrieron durante un tiempo antes de que Jareth se detuviera, jadeando y sin aliento.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", preguntó Sarah.

Jareth la contempló por un momento y luego se adelantó con rapidez. Él capturó a Sarah entre sus brazos. La besó en el cuello e iba fue a besarla en la boca cuando ella se apartó violentamente de él. La expresión de dolor que registró en el rostro de Jareth hizo que el corazón de Sarah se retorciera dolorosamente.

"Sarah, no hagas eso... Yo puedo explicarte"

"Ah, seguro. ¿Tu vas a explicarme por qué no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre o Fae o lo que sea para enfrentarte a la señora Henry? ¿Vas a explicarme por qué no fueron respondidas mis cartas?"

Él asintió, moviéndose hacia delante para tocar su cabello. "Si. Te lo explicaré todo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La señora Henry bostezó y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Pensaba haber escuchado voces. Fue pasillo abajo. Ahora todo estaba en silencio e iba a dar la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Los perros no estaban durmiendo frente a la puerta de Sarah.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha. Dio un silbido suave, el cual normalmente haría que los perros respondieran, pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

"¿Perros?", ella silbó de nuevo. Nada. Sin perder más tiempo ella se apresuró hacia la puerta de Sarah. Elevó la mano y golpeó la puerta ruidosamente. "Sarah, querida, ¿estas ahí? ¡¿Sarah!". Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y jadeo.

La habitación estaba vacía y la cama despojada de sus sábanas y mantas. Se dio cuenta que éstas habían sido atadas juntas y que salían por la ventana hacia afuera.

La señora Henry se apresuró a ir hacia la ventana y observó el exterior. Ella estaba ardiendo de ira.

Salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. Ella vio a Jacob sentado junto al fuego en la sala de estar, leyendo el periódico con los perros acomodados a sus pies.

"¡Eres un necio!", le gritó ella.

"¿Hmm?" , murmuró él, sin mirarla.

"¡Jacob, se supone que los perros están cuidando su habitación! ¿Dónde está Jareth? Él se llevó a Sarah, ¿no es asi?". Sus palabras salieron con rapidez.

Jacob continuó leyendo como si su madre no hubiera dicho nada importante. "No sé dónde están", le dijo.

"¡Tienes que encontrarlos! ¡No es seguro estar afuera con la guerra rondándonos!"

Jacob colocó el periódico calmadamente sobre la mesa junto a la silla. "Tal vez usted debería haber pensado en eso antes de actuar tan insensiblemente". Él recogió su periódico y continuó leyendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth se dio cuenta que no podría hacer que esto fuera más rápido. Sarah no parecía cambiar en su creencia de que en realidad ella no le importaba a él. Aunque eso hería a Jareth por siquiera haber tenido ella esos pensamientos, él tenia que darse cuenta que Sarah no podía deshacerse de sus temores en asunto de unos días o una semana. Siempre habría temores que él debería hacer desaparecer. Él debía demostrarle que eso no pasaría.

"Tu no me has mirado... ni siquiera has intentado hablar conmigo..."

La mano de Jareth se extendió y agarró la barbilla de Sarah. Ella no esperaba el movimiento y se paralizo. "Antes de sigas con lo que hice y lo que no hice, tal vez tu deberías dejarme decir unas cuantas palabras, ¿hmm?". Su tono de voz bajó unos grados.

Sarah asintió muy lentamente.

Él la soltó y se alejo. Comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ella con las manos agarradas en la espalda.

"No tienes la menor idea de que lo que me ha impuesto esa mujer. Yo confié en ella, creyendo que buscaba de corazón nuestros mejores intereses, pero yo estaba equivocado". Jareth dejó de pasearse y miró a Sarah a los ojos.

"No podía ir hacia ti como yo lo deseaba, hacer tal cosa hubiera enfadado a la señora Henry hasta el punto de que podría haberme expulsado de la casa. La mujer me amenazó, Sarah. Repetidamente, para mantenerme en línea".

Sarah abrió la boca para decir algo y Jareth negó con la cabeza.

Él dio un paso más cerca, elevándose sobre ella. "Ella me prometió que si yo hacia un movimiento incorrecto, seria expulsado de la casa sin ti. Ella estaba preparada para hacer lo que fuera necesario para separarnos. Yo simplemente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a una confrontación con ella. Perderte a ti no valía ese riesgo".

La expresión airada de Sarah se suavizó con sus palabras. "Ella también me amenazó, Jareth. Yo vivía cada día con el miedo de que tu perdieras el control y que al despertar tu te hubieras ido".

Las cejas de Jareth se elevaron. "¿Ella te amenazó a ti también?"

Sarah asintio. "Pero no puedo comprender el por que. Ella inventó un montón de excusas las cuales no crei. Lo que realmente no entiendo es ¿por qué ella intentaría emparejarnos para luego separarnos?"

"No creo que ella pensara en serio acerca de emparejarnos. Yo creo que la mujer no puede quedarse inmóvil por un momento y que disfruta entrometerse. Ella nos utilizó para sus propios fines egoístas".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'nos utilizo'?"

Jareth colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas delgadas. "¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros tratábamos de entender por qué ella nos emparejaría en primer lugar?

Sarah asintio.

"Tu tenias razón acerca de Jacob. La señora Henry no quería ver a su hijo atraído por ti. Así que ella nos empujó a uno hacia el otro. Ella pensó que nosotros desarrollaríamos una atracción y que su hijo se olvidaría de ti. Eso sucedió como ella lo esperaba y pienso que verdaderamente creyó que nada más sucedería entre nosotros"

"Pero ¿por qué? ¡Eso es tan cruel! ¡No tan sólo con nosotros sino que también con Jacob!", gritó Sarah.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Hemos visto un lado de la señora Henry que nosotros no esperábamos ver" Jareth suspiro. "Ella pensó que nada sucedería entre nosotros, y si Jacob no le hubiera contado otra cosa, las cosas hubieran seguido bien. La señora Henry no contaba con que nos enamoraríamos y ahora que eso ha sucedido y quedó al descubierto, ella ha usado cualquier excusa para separarnos"

Las lágrimas nublaron los ojos de Sarah. "Yo confié en esa mujer. Yo le confié mi corazón cuando tenia esas pesadillas. ¿Por qué ella nos hace esto a nosotros?"

"Yo he llegado a dos conclusiones. Una es que la muerte de su hermana en realidad la traumatizó y ahora ella esta intentando corregir ese error, o que ella en verdad no me aprueba".

Sarh frunció el ceño. "¿Qué le sucedió a su hermana?"

Jareth se apoyo contra un árbol cercano y se cruzó de brazos. "Ella se enamoró de un hombre y ellos rompieron las reglas tradicionales de cortejo. Ella quedó embarazada y él la dejo. Ella crió sola a su hijo. El hombre llegó a ser rico y tomó una esposa. Él no quería su reputación manchada si alguien sabia que tenia un hijo ilegítimo. Así que él arregló el asesinato de la hermana de la señora Henry y de su propio hijo"

Sarah dio un grito sofocado y se cubrió la boca con las manos. "Eso es horrible. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo como eso?"

"De la misma forma que los padres abandonan a sus hijos..." Jareth miro profundamente en los ojos de Sarah y ella supo que el se estaba refiriendo a ambos, así como a los niños que algunos habían deseado que desaparecieran con él. "Porque ellos son egoístas y no se preocupan por nada más que ellos mismos"

Jareth comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. "Jacob cree que su madre quiere protegerte de mi. Ella teme que yo pueda hacer algo similar a lo que le sucedió a su hermana. Él piensa que su madre siente culpa por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hermana menor, y por eso ella esta intentando alejarte de mi".

"Ella no quiere que el pasado se repita", dijo Sarah en voz alta.

Jareth se rió suavemente, a pesar de que era obvio que no estaba divertido. "Casi puedo comprender su razonamiento, pero mis pensamientos no me lo permiten".

Sarah frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

"Es obvio que yo no le agrado a esa mujer y que nunca lo hare. Probablemente ella debe estar todavía maldiciéndome por usar a su hija como lo hice. Pero yo nunca lastimé a Elizabeth tanto como ella nos ha lastimado". Él suspiro.

"Hay muchas cosas para tomar en cuenta", continuó él. "La tragedia de su hermana y de su sobrino, su disgusto por mí, y, por supuesto, el hecho de que tu y yo ignoramos a propósito las reglas concernientes al cortejo. Quizás son todas ellas. Nunca lo sabremos."

Jareth detuvo su paseo y fue hacia Sarah. Él extendió la mano y acomodó su cabello detrás de las orejas. "El dolor que ella me causo... como si el amenazarme con tener que dejarte no fuera suficiente, ella me amenazó con casarte con otro hombre"

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron "¿Que?"

Jareth acarició distraídamente el sedoso cabello de Sarah. "Ella me dijo que quería que tu tuvieras un hombre rico cuidando de ti por el resto de tu vida y que ese hombre atendería tus necesidades y las de tus futuros hijos. Aquí yo no tengo dinero, ninguna tierra, y el afecto no parece importar. Ella cree que tu aprenderías a enamorarte de otro hombre". Jareth bajó la cabeza.

"¡Pero yo no quiero otro hombre! Yo te quiero a ti"

Jareth alzó la vista y Sarah pudo ver el dolor brillando en sus ojos. La señora Henry lo había lastimado y ella también. En realidad ella se había permitido creer que el no la amaba cuando eso estaba lejos de ser la verdad.

"Nosotros quebrantamos las reglas de este mundo, Sarah, y fuimos imprudentes en nuestra pasión", le dijo a ella. "Nosotros no pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones"

Los ojos de Sarah se dilataron mientras sacaba conclusiones. "Tu piensas que yo estoy embarazada, ¿no es asi? O acaso temes que eso pudiera suceder?". Sarah bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Si Jareth no deseaba un embarazo entonces tal vez él no la amaba después de todo.

Jareth le tomó la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo. "Sarah, si tu estas esperando a mi hijo, yo seré el hombre más feliz de todos. Pero no quiero que tu pienses que algo que tengo que preguntarte sólo ocurriría porque tu podrías estar esperando a mi hijo"

Sarah pareció confundida. "¿Si te digo que no estoy embarazada eso cambiaria alguna cosa?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "No. Mis sentimientos sobre la materia no cambiarán"

Sarah miró hacia abajo a sus manos agarradas juntas enfrente de ella y observó como temblaban debido a su nerviosismo. "Bien, antes de que digas algo más, yo no estoy embarazada"

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿No es demasiado pronto para saber si lo estas o no?"

Sarah dio una mirada a Jareth. "Puedo ser ingenua e inexperta en muchas cosas, pero sé lo suficiente sobre mi para saber que no estoy embarazada"

"¿Cómo?", persistió Jareth. "¿Acaso tienes una magia de la cual yo no se?"

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. "No. No necesito magia para saberlo. Algo le pasa a las mujeres todos los meses. Un ciclo. Si una mujer continua teniendo ese ciclo cada mes, entonces ella no esta embarazada. Si ella no lo tiene, entonces esta embarazada. Yo acabo de tener mi ciclo, así que no estoy embarazada".

Jareth suspiro. "Tengo sentimientos contradictorios sobre esto", le dijo a ella con honestidad. El avanzó hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. Sarah no se resistio. "Una parte de mí esperaba que tu estuvieras embarazada de mi hijo y otra parte de mi esta aliviada de que no lo estés". Él frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo puede ser esto?"

Sarah miró a lo lejos hacia los bosques oscuros mientras presionaba su mejilla contra el pecho de Jareth. Ella podía sentir el latir de su corazón debajo de su oído. "Supongo que puedo entenderlo. Quiero decir, toda la semana estuve preocupada acerca de si estaba o no embarazada. Comprendí que ya había dormido dos veces contigo y existía la posibilidad de que estuviera encinta. Eso me emocionó y me asusto."

Ella sintió que los brazos de Jareth se apretaban alrededor de ella. "No sabía como iba a decírtelo si yo resultaba estar embarazada. No nos permitían hablar el uno con el otro. Seguíamos apartándonos uno del otro y me aterrorizaba pensar que debería criar un bebé sola".

Jareth la acercó más a él. "Tu nunca criarías a mi hijo sola. Cualquier niño que nosotros creemos no recibirá nada más que amor de nosotros dos." Él comenzó a acariciar su pelo otra vez. "También estaba preocupado de que pudieras tener un niño. Al principio, yo no había pensado en la posibilidad de un niño siendo concebido de nuestra unión. Las mujeres humanas son fecundas. Yo había olvidado eso".

Sarah sonrio. "Supongo que no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso por ahora. Solamente tendremos que ser cuidadosos en el futuro".

Jareth asintio.

Sarah dejó escapar una risita suave. "La señora Henry probablemente debe esta estar _pariendo una vaca _si ha descubierto que nos hemos ido. Ella nos chequea a ambos constantemente".

"¿Una vaca? ¿Cómo puede una mujer humana dar a luz _ganado_?" Jareth pareció muy confundido.

Sarah se hizo para atrás y rió ante la expresión en su rostro. "Es una manera de hablar. Significa que probablemente ella debe estar enfurecida"

Jareth asintio. "Espero que ella esté 'pariendo una vaca' como tu dices", Jareth le dijo a Sarah mientras inclinaba la cabeza y la miraba fijamente hacia abajo.

Retrocediendo un poco, él retorció su mano y un cristal apareció en la punta de sus dedos. Él miró fijamente el interior. No hubo ningún sonido, pero las imágenes de Jacob y la señora Henry aparecieron dentro del cristal liso. Ellos estaban muy animados. "Están discutiendo, y probablemente sobre nosotros", le dijo Jareth.

"¿Qué debemos hacer? Si regresamos a la casa, hay riesgo de que esto vuelva a pasar". Su expresión era de miedo.

Jareth acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. "No dudo que Jacob intervendrá si ella intenta alguna cosa. Él no esta de acuerdo con lo que ella esta haciendo y ella no tiene una razón válida para echarme de la casa. Especialmente cuando ella se de cuenta de que no estás esperando un bebé y que mis intenciones hacia ti no son nada más que honorables"

Las cejas de Sarah se unieron. "No entiendo"

Jareth giró su mano y el cristal desaparecio. Con otro movimiento rápido de su muñeca algo apareció en su palma y él cerró sus dedos alrededor de eso.

"Sé que no es hermoso ni magnífico como debería serlo, pero sentí que esto significaría más si no fuera creado con magia. O arruinado por mi magia inestable", él embromó.

Sarah sonrio.

Jareth extendió su mano hacia Sarah y lentamente abrió sus dedos.

Sarah se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo que descansaba sobre el centro de su palma.

Un anillo... un anillo primitivo hecho de alambres de cobre que él había torcido juntos y una piedra de cuarzo rosa que él había pulido y había colocado en el anillo que había hecho.

Sarah sintió que las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y se cubrió la boca con las manos. ¿Era esto lo que pensaba que era?

"Te pido tu mano en matrimonio, Sarah Williams. Con la promesa y el acuerdo de que yo me ocuparé de tu cuidado y el de cualquier niño que podamos tener... por la eternidad"

Sarah miró los ojos desiguales de Jareth mientras él continuaba.

Él se le acercó y la miró profundamente a los ojos. "Mi reino no es prestigioso o tan hermoso como las tierras que tu debes creer que están hechas los cuentos de hadas. Gobernar el Laberinto es una gran tarea. Pero yo siento que el gobierno tendrá mas valor si yo te tengo a mi lado para compartir esa responsabilidad."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Sarah.

"Los tiempos no siempre serán fáciles y tu deberás permanecer dentro de las paredes del Laberinto por tu propia seguridad. Sería demasiado riesgo para ti el salir alguna vez de sus fronteras. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que estés cómoda y seas feliz si tu eliges el gobernar a mi lado. Te daré tiempo para que pienses en tu respuesta si así lo requieres", terminó él suavemente.

Sarah bajó la cabeza, rompiendo su contacto visual con Jareth. Ella supo que si accedía a casarse con él la vida no sería fácil. Ellos deberían reconstruir el Laberinto y ella quedaría atrapada adentro porque ella era mortal. Eso significaría que ella nunca volvería a ver a su familia otra vez. Ella no sería capaz de ver crecer a su hermanito menor hasta llegar a ser el joven bueno que ella sabia que llegaría a ser. Y ella no terminaría la secundaria ni iría a la universidad ni tendría una carrera ni alguna otra cosa que se considerara normal.

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Jareth a los ojos. Los ojos de ella dejaron los suyos y recayeron en él. Recorrió con la mirada el cabello rubio desordenado y parado en diferentes direcciones, corto en la parte superior y largo hacia abajo. Sus ojos vagaron sobre la piel pálida de su cara y las extrañas marcas alrededor de sus ojos que nadie aquí había notado o al menos mencionado. Finalmente sus ojos encontraron los de él.

¿Podría ella renunciar a todo lo conocía por un hombre?

"Si" . Ella levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla, las lágrimas aun caían por su cara. Ella sonrió ante su expresión confundida. "Me casaré contigo".

Jareth sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho, pero él no cedería ante una falsa esperanza tan prematuramente. "Tu debes estar segura que una vida conmigo en el Laberinto es lo que tu quieres, Sarah. No te veré infeliz a mi lado."

"Estoy segura. Jareth, te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre". Era la verdad y sorprendentemente había sido una decisión fácil de tomar.

Cuando los tiempos habían sido malos, ella había soñado con su príncipe encantado pidiéndole casarse con él. Los Cuentos de Hadas habían sido una manera fácil de evadirse y una solución temporal de tener las cosas que sus padres y amigos nunca le ofrecieron. Aunque Jareth parecía pertenecer a un cuento de hadas, ella sabia que no era así, porque los cuentos de hadas se reducían a la vida fácil. La vida de Jareth estaba muy lejos de ser fácil. Jareth le ofrecía una cosa a Sarah que ella había deseado intensamente toda su vida. Antes de conocerlo a él, ella nunca lo había recibido. El sentimiento de estar enamorada y lo que es más importante, el de ser correspondida en ese amor.

Jareth tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo en uno de sus dedos. Estaba ligeramente grande, pero a Sarah eso no le importaba.

"Es hermoso...". Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. "¿En verdad lo hiciste tu mismo?"

Él asintio. "Trabajé en él mientras estuvimos separados.". Él se adelantó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

"Me encanta, así como te amo a ti", le dijo ella.

Él sonrió y entonces bajando la cabeza la besó firmemente en los labios. El beso continuó por unos cuantos minutos, aumentando en intensidad con cada segundo mientras sus lenguas luchaban por la dominación y las manos se movían ciegamente sobre la carne.

Con pesar, Jareth interrumpió el beso y retrocedió sonriendo ampliamente. "Debemos volver a la casa a comunicar las buenas noticias".

Sarah sonrió y advirtió que Jareth estaba absolutamente radiante. Ella asintió con impaciencia y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jareth mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Mientras más lejos caminaban, más se iba desvaneciendo la sonrisa de Jareth. Él se preguntaba por la reacción de la señora Henry ante las noticias de su compromiso. También se preguntaba si la señora Henry tendría algo de sangre Fae en ella. Aunque era sumamente improbable, su destreza para la manipulación y la crueldad casi se emparejaban a la suya. Jareth no disfrutaba el ser desafiado y ya era tiempo que el Rey de los Goblins hiciera su aparición, incluso si era de manera sutil.


	27. Preocupaciones acerca del Futuro

**UNEXPECTED CONSEQUENCES **

**Escrito por Cormak3032 (Traducido por BlazeVein)  
**

**Capitulo 27: "Preocupaciones acerca del Futuro"**

La casa estaba tranquila cuando Jareth y Sarah regresaron. Ellos esperaban una competencia de gritos, pero en vez de eso se encontraron con el estable tictac del reloj del abuelo debajo de las escaleras.

Ellos caminaron silenciosamente atravesando la cocina y Jareth se detuvo cuando vio una lámpara encendida en la mesa al lado de una de las sillas de la sala del estar.

"Ya era hora", les llegó una voz femenina. Una voz que estaba cansada después de mucha discusión.

Jareth sintió que Sarah agarraba su brazo firmemente.

La señora Henry se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentada y miró fijamente a Jareth y Sarah. Ella lucía cansada y desgastada.

Jareth esperaba una discusión a gritos a continuación, pero ocurrió casi todo lo contrario.

La señora Henry señaló el sofá calmadamente. "Por favor siéntense ambos".

Jareth se sentó en el sofá con incomodidad, su postura tiesa y erguida. Sarah se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su mano firmemente.

La señora Henry se sentó nuevamente en al silla. "Hay ciertas reglas en esta casa que esperan ser obedecidas, y ustedes dos han roto cada una de ellas. Jacob parece pensar que yo les debo a ambos una disculpa por la manera en que he actuado aun cuando yo estaba manteniendo esas reglas".

"Usted no las estaba manteniendo. Usted nos estaba esclavizando con ellas", le espetó Sarah.

"Difícilmente pienso que alguien en esta casa te haya esclavizado. Hasta que yo descubrí que había una atracción seria entre los dos, las reglas eran muy simples. Solamente cuando ustedes rompieron las reglas que cada padre, cada adulto sostiene, fue cuando hubo un problema". La señora Henry miró a Sarah a los ojos. "¿Puedes decirme honestamente que si tu madre viviera, ella hubiera permitido que su hija se marchara con un hombre siempre que ella quisiera?"

Sarah bajó la cabeza.

"Bueno, niña¿ella lo hubiera permitido?"

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "No," replicó ella suavemente.

"Yo quería protegerte, niña".

"No necesito protección de Jareth".

"Todos necesitamos protección, a veces de nosotros mismos", dijo la señora Henry, asegurándose de tener la ultima palabra. "Jacob me ha hecho ver que yo fui demasiado lejos, pero yo solamente deseaba lo mejor para ti".

Jareth resopló.

"Si era verdad entonces usted me habría dejado ver y hablar con Jareth", le dijo Sarah. "Usted sabría que él es lo mejor para mí".

"Él podría ser lo mejor para ti ahora¿pero qué pasaría a futuro? Tu no puedes permanecer en esta granja para siempre, aun cuando estamos agradecidos por la ayuda, llegara el tiempo en que debas seguir adelante. ¿Cómo va Jareth a proveerte cuando él no tiene ni dinero ni tierras?"

"Yo tengo dinero y una propiedad", comenzó Jareth. "Mi propiedad necesita reparación, pero eso se arreglara cuando lleve a Sarah a casa conmigo".

"Si usted tiene tales cosas¿entonces por qué están ustedes aquí?", preguntó la señora Henry. Esta era la primera vez que ella escuchaba que Jareth poseyera alguna cosa.

"Nosotros no pretendíamos venir aquí. Fue un accidente", le dijo Jareth, con cuidado. "Pero estamos aquí, y hasta que seamos capaces de regresar a nuestro hogar, este es el lugar más seguro en que podemos estar. Yo no arriesgaré a Sarah llevándola hacia la floresta o a las ciudades cercanas. No con la guerra a punto de estallar."

La señora Henry elevó las cejas. "Aun así, usted estaba dispuesto a llevársela cuando nosotros discutimos".

Jareth frunció el ceño. "Yo estaba enojado y usted me provocó".

"Tal vez", dijo la señora Henry de una manera despectiva. "¿Está usted dispuesto a comprometerse con esta mujer y cuidar de sus necesidades, o acaso piensa que puede tenerla a su manera y marcharse?"

Jareth alcanzó la mano de la Sarah y la sostuvo en alto para que la señora Henry pudiera ver el anillo en su dedo. "Ya me he comprometido y mantengo mi palabra".

Las cejas de la señora Henry se elevaron de sorpresa. "Usted no malgastó mucho tiempo, lo cual puede significar solamente una cosa. Ella espera a su hijo."

"Ella no esta esperando a mi hijo", la voz de Jareth rezumaba su molestia.

"¿Podría ser posible y aun estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella?", lo probó la mujer mayor.

Jareth hizo todo lo posible para reprimirse de golpear a mujer. "Hace tiempo que tenia la intención de pedírselo a ella. Aun si ella esperaba a mi hijo o no."

La señora Henry cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Por qué no se lo había pedido entonces?"

"Él me lo pidió y eso es todo lo que importa", replicó Sarah. "Y no es de su incumbencia por que me lo pidió, cuando me lo pidió o ninguna de esas cosas. Él me lo pidió y yo he aceptado."

"Es verdad, niña". La señora Henry observó el reloj del abuelo. Ella suspiró. "Se hace tarde. Debemos retirarnos".

Jareth y Sarah se levantaron rápidamente. Jareth estaba sorprendido de lo que él había esperado y con lo que se había encontrado a su llegada fueran tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

"Me gustaría que Sarah se quedase. Quisiera tener unas cuantas palabras con ella". La señora Henry notó como el brazo de Jareth fue posesivamente alrededor de Sarah. "Serán solamente unos minutos".

"Esta bien", Sarah le susurró a él.

Jareth miro a la señora Henry, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. Era bastante obvio que él no confiaba en la mujer por la manera en que la miraba. Bajó su mirada hacia Sarah y posó un suave beso en sus labios. Él no tenía intención de esconder de nadie lo que sentía por Sarah. Ella vaciló al principio, al tener una audiencia, pero respondió ligeramente. Con pesar, él rompió el abrazo después de un momento.

"Te veré en la mañana", le dijo ella con suavidad.

Él asintió y se alejó lentamente de ella. Sus ojos no abandonaron la figura de Sarah hasta que se perdió de vista.

La señora Henry esperó hasta que oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de Jareth antes de hablar. "Pienso que estas cometiendo un grave error".

Los ojos de Sarah se achicaron. "El único error es que usted creyera que podría separarnos. Aunque yo aprecio su preocupación maternal, no la necesito ni la quiero. Yo tomé mi decisión. Me voy a casar con Jareth".

"¿En realidad crees que él se preocupa por ti?"

"Sí", respondió Sarah sin vacilación.

"¿Y cuando estés embarazada de su hijo?"

"Aun más entonces", replicó Sarah con orgullo.

"¿Y cuando otra chica hermosa le haga voltear la cabeza?", intentó la señora Henry.

"Mi respuesta no va a cambiar", le dijo Sarah con firmeza.

La señora Henry sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que Sarah no iba a cambiar de parecer en ese momento. "Ve a dormir, niña. Hablaremos de esto más tarde".

Sarah giró y se fue, subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Sarah despertó, se vistió e intentó regresar a la rutina diaria de alimentar a los animales. Ella se había recuperado muy bien de su encuentro con el cólera y sentía que era tiempo de volver seriamente otra vez a sus labores. Ella haría casi lo que fuese para mantenerse afuera de la casa y lejos de la señora Henry.

"Aliméntalos y regresa aquí", le dijo la señora Henry mientras ella atravesaba la cocina. "Elizabeth regresa hoy a casa y Ellie vendrá del campo a ayudarnos, pero aun necesito los pisos lavados en el vestíbulo superior."

Sarah asintió pero no dijo una palabra mientras dejaba la casa.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Jareth bajó las escaleras. Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a la señora Henry cortando algo en la mesa.

"Jacob ya esta cortando madera. Él podría necesitar una mano", ella le dijo sin levantar la vista.

"Muy bien", le dijo Jareth mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

"Sarah esta afuera alimentando a los animales. Ella lucía cansada así que podría necesitar algo de ayuda. Ella piensa que se ha recuperado, pero no completamente".

Jareth se detuvo al oír esas palabras. ¿Había escuchado él correctamente? Se volteó a encararla.

"No vaya a tener ideas", le dijo la señora Henry mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. "Sólo porque voy a comenzar a permitirle verla un poco. Solamente lo hago para evitarle a ella la tensión. No puede estar tensionada si esta embarazada y aun recuperándose".

Jareth apretó los dientes. "Sarah no esta embarazada".

"Sí, y el caballo de Jacob, 'Flame', puede volar", la mujer mayor dijo sarcásticamente. "La única razón porque un hombre ofrece matrimonio a una mujer tan rápidamente es porque ella esta embarazada **O** porque él no quiere que se case con otro". Ella levantó las cejas y Jareth comprendió a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Sus cejas descendieron sobre sus ojos desiguales. "Estoy seguro de que Sarah le dijo que nuestro compromiso no era de su incumbencia. Yo pedí su mano y eso es todo lo que usted necesita saber", espeto él con frialdad.

La señora Henry se limpió las manos en un paño y caminó hacia él. "No me gusta que ella este planeando casarse con usted y le advierto desde ahora que estoy preparada para hacer lo que se necesite par a convencerla de lo contrario".

Jareth se volteó para encararla de lleno. "Haga lo que quiera, pero Sarah ha tomado una decisión. Nos casaremos tan pronto sea posible". Él giró sobre sus talones y dejó la cocina. Mientras él se marchaba, vio a Ellie llegando a la casa con un delantal cargado de manzanas.

"Buenas días, señor", ella saludó.

Él cabeceó ante el saludo y siguió caminando. Escuchó a Ellie entrar en la casa y oyó la voz de la señora Henry.

"Oh, trajiste manzanas. Y además unas que están perfectas. Puedo cortarlas y hacer un buen pastel. Por favor colócalas en un recipiente sobre la mesa, Ellie."

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Jareth mientras seguía caminando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él aún estaba sonriendo maliciosamente cuando entró al granero. Sarah estaba vaciando comida en las pesebreras cuando lo vio.

"¡Jareth!" Ella vació el resto de comida con rapidez, arrojó el cubo a sus pies y se apresuró hacia sus brazos expectantes.

Él la abrazó estrechamente contra sí. "Buenos días". Le dio un apretón y luego la echó para atrás acomodando su cabellera detrás de sus hombros.

Sarah sonrió y advirtió la mueca de diversión en su rostro. "¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

Jareth inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y plantó un beso en el cuello de Sarah. "Sólo diré que la manzana perfecta no será encontrada en la cocina de la señora Henry".

Sarah alzó la cabeza y miró a Jareth durante un momento. "¿Jareth, qué fue lo que hiciste?

"Sólo jugué una travesura inofensiva". Él la besó otra vez, esta vez en la mejilla. "Nada por lo que debas preocuparte".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Él era peor que un niño. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Él fingió una expresión ofendida. "Oh¿no me quieres aquí?", él ronroneó.

Sarah se rió. "Yo nunca dije eso".

Jareth pasó los dedos por su sedoso cabello castaño. "Se me sugirió que te ofreciera algo de ayuda y luego voy a ofrecerle lo mismo a Jacob".

Sarah pareció impresionada. "¿La señora Henry te dijo que me ayudaras? Eso no suena muy propio de ella.

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "No es así. Después que ella me lo sugirió, me dijo que ella no estaba complacida de que tu y yo estemos planeando casarnos y que piensa hacer lo posible para hacerte cambiar de parecer al respecto".

Sarah resopló. "Una oportunidad gorda".

Jareth se rió entre dientes con suavidad.

"¿Qué, preguntó Sarah. "¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí?"

Jareth la acercó a él. "Porque los mortales usan esas frases extrañas como 'Parir una vaca', 'oportunidad gorda'. Lo encuentro divertido."

Sarah sonrió.

Jareth la besó de nuevo, esta vez en los labios. El beso se intensificó y pronto las manos estaban vagando y los labios se ladeaban ávidamente. Una de las manos de Jareth se movió hacia el pecho de Sarah y con un profundo suspiro Sarah sugirió que pararan.

Jareth apoyó su frente en la de Sarah.

"Ella nos ha dado una oportunidad para estar juntos y a solas. Nosotros no deberíamos aprovecharnos de eso", le dijo Sarah.

Jareth pareció decepcionado.

"Al menos no todavía", le dijo a él con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

Él retrocedió y asintió. "Tienes razón. No debemos provocarla, aun si se lo merece."

Sarah pareció impresionada una vez más. "¿Tu estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

Jareth no pudo resistirse de darle un leve beso en la oreja a Sarah. Él la sintió temblar ante su roce. "Por supuesto, querida", él ronroneó.

"¿No tomar ventaja de una situación? Eso no parece propio de ti", lo embromó Sarah.

"Esta situación no me gusta más que a ti", le dijo Jareth. "Sólo planeo manejarla a mi propio modo".

Sarah frunció el ceño. "¿A tu modo? No sé si me gusta como suena eso.

Jareth sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados. "Confía en mi".

"Yo confío en ti".

Jareth la besó en el cabello. "Entonces no hay nada por qué preocuparse".

Sarah se rió. "Dígame, Su Majestad¿qué implica a su propio modo?", Sarah sonrió con picardía.

Jareth la besó con gentileza en los labios. "Si te lo digo¿cuál seria la diversión? Con mi magia regresando a mí, la diversión recién ha comenzado. Créeme". Él sonrió. "Ahora¿qué se necesita hacer?".

Sarah suspiró. "Todavía deben ser alimentadas las vacas y los caballos. Ya terminé con los animales pequeños, bueno, excepto por recolectar los huevos. Me figuro que haré eso al final".

"Yo alimentaré a las vacas y a los caballos y tu recoge los huevos".

Sarah asintió.

-.-.--.--.-.--.-.-

Después de terminar con sus propias tareas, Jareth y Sarah fueron a ayudar a Jacob. Él casi había terminado de cortar la leña, pero estuvo agradecido por la ayuda y la compañía.

Sarah apiló la leña mientras los dos hombres la cortaban. "Jacob, quiero agradecerte por ponerte del lado de Jareth y el mío. Tu has sido de gran ayuda."

Jacob balanceó el hacha y cortó un trozo de madera. Él se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró a Sarah. "Es lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo, fue por mi culpa que el problema empezó en primer lugar".

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "Esto no fue culpa tuya. Nosotros habríamos sido descubiertos tarde o temprano y la reacción podría haber sido mucho peor. Podríamos haber sido echados de la casa y quedar abandonados sin nada".

Jacob cortó otro trozo de leña. "Aunque mi madre reaccionó de manera exagerada, ella en el fondo es una mujer amable. No creo que realmente los hubiera echado de la casa. Ustedes la han visto cuando ella es dulce y usualmente se comporta así. La muerte le hace cosas extrañas a la gente. Mi madre tomó la perdida de su hermana y de su sobrino más profundamente de lo que pensamos. Esto la cambió, de manera que ella sintiera que debia proteger a todos hasta el punto de lindar en una obsesión. Ella será difícil por un rato, pero se arreglará". Jacob sonrió. "Confíen en mi, yo lo _sé_".

Sarah rió. "¡Estoy segura de que sí!"

Jacob y Jareth cortaron unos cuantos trozos más. Con la madera finalmente cortada, todos la cargaron y caminaron hacia la casa.

Después de descargar la leña en una caja de madera en la cocina, todos ellos se sentaron en la mesa para el desayuno.

Todos estaban muy tranquilos sin abrir la boca más que para comer, sin hablar.

"Nosotros hubiéramos tenido un lindo pastel de manzanas para el postre esta noche, pero no pudo ser", murmuró la señora Henry.

Jareth levantó la vista de su comida y sonrió diabólicamente. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señora Henry?"

La señora Henry lo miró nerviosamente. "Bueno¿no sabe usted que después de que pelé todas esas manzanas, resultó que todas ellas tenían gusanos? Todas ellas, esto nunca había pasado antes. ¡Es como si algo o alguien estuviese obrando en mi contra!"

Jareth sonrió. "Yo no podría imaginarme que eso sucediera". Él tomó un poco de sus huevos y sintió que Sarah lo miraba fijamente. Él levantó la vista y la miró, y notó que ella estaba alterada. Más tarde ella le tendría que preguntar que andaba mal.

El desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes. Si bien la señora Henry mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre Jareth y Sarah, ella estaba demasiado disgustada por el todo el trabajo que puso en las manzanas para fastidiarlos a los dos.

Jareth ayudó a Sarah a acarrear los platos sucios a la cocina cuando todos terminaron de comer. Cuando estuvieron solos, ella sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Jareth luciendo inocente.

Ella puso las manos en las caderas y pareció frustrada. "Tu nos vas a meter en problemas".

Él arqueó las cejas. "¿Cómo así?"

Sarah gruñó. "Tu hiciste que esos gusanos aparecieran en todas las manzanas, precisamente como el gusano en mi durazno cuando yo desperté en el montón de basura".

"Fue una travesura inofensiva", Jareth insistió con un casual encogimiento de hombros. Él no comprendía porque ella estaba tan nerviosa al respecto.

Sarah se acercó a él y bajó la voz. "La señora Henry nos ha permitido pasar algún tiempo juntos hoy. Si seguimos demostrándole que somos responsables, entonces ese tiempo aumentara. Si tu comienzas a jugar travesuras y ella lo averigua, ella va a hacer nuestra vida un miserable infierno otra vez."

"Ah, pero no tengo la intención de ser atrapado", le dijo Jareth con una sonrisa.

"Nadie tiene intención que lo atrapen, pero la gente lo hace. Tuvimos suerte de que nada pasó aquella vez con tu travesura a Elizabeth. No juegues con fuego porque vas a resultar quemado", le advirtió Sarah. Ella le dio la espalda a Jareth para raspar las sobras de la comida en el cubo para los cerdos.

"Ella nos ha hecho daño, y ya que no puedo mostrarle quien soy en realidad, mi naturaleza insiste en que haga esto".

"Bueno, dile a tu naturaleza que deje de trabajar", espetó Sarah con frialdad.

La mirada en la cara de Jareth hizo que ella suspirara.

"Lo lamento. No debí haber dicho eso. Tu eres Fae y así es como tu actúas. Sólo... sólo trata de atenuarla¿esta bien?"

Él hizo que dos cristales aparecieran en la punta de sus dedos mientras él asentía. Sarah lo observó por un momento y luego dejo caer los brazos con irritación. ¿No había escuchado él una palabra de lo que había dicho ella?.

Ella volvió a los platos, excepto que los platos ya no estaban. Mirando hacia arriba, ella se dio cuenta que habían sido lavados y guardados en los gabinetes. Ella giró el rostro para ver a Jareth, pero él también se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes mientras cada uno realizaba sus labores y esperaban que Elizabeth y al señor Henry regresaran a casa. Ellos llegaron a tiempo para la cena, y ambos parecían cansados.

El señor Henry y Jacob conversaron acerca de la guerra y de algunas escaramuzas entre los chaquetas rojas y los colonialistas que habían escuchado en la ciudad. Elizabeth habló sin parar de lo maravilloso que era William y que ella esperaba que él le propusiera matrimonio. Sarah pensó que se enfermaria si tenia que escuchar una vez más lo que caballeroso que era William y como él sabía tratar a una dama.

El tema del matrimonio trajo la conversación del compromiso de Jareth y Sarah. El señor Henry estaba rebozante de alegría por ellos mientras que Elizabeth cortó la conversación y comenzó a hablar de ella.

Jareth y Sarah pasaron más tiempo juntos a solas cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Ellas se sentaron afuera en el pórtico, observando las estrellas. Jareth apoyó el respaldo de su silla contra la pared de la casa y sin esfuerzo hizo girar unos cristales en la punta de sus dedos.

Sarah suspiró ante esa vista y volcó su atención a la atmósfera que la rodeaba. Ella intentó aclarar sus pensamientos, pero el tintinear de cristal contra cristal la apartaba de su intención. Ella se abstuvo de decir algo de momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Jareth regresaba del granero después de cepillar a 'Dan', cuando advirtió que la señora Henry estaba colgando la ropa lavada.

Ella estaba tarareando para sí misma mientras colgaba el último de sus vestidos en la cuerda de tender. Mientras ella colocaba en su lugar la última pinza de ropa, escuchó un chasquido. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando comprendió que el tendedero se había roto. El tiempo pareció pasar despacio mientras un viento que antes no estaba azotaba la ropa y la cuerda alrededor de ella.

Jareth observó la escena desplegada ante él desde detrás de un roble grande aproximadamente a 50 yardas del tendedero.

La señora Henry permaneció de pie perfectamente quieta por varios minutos con un vestido mojado enrollado alrededor de ella. Y luego, su cara se tornó muy roja mientras ella chillaba y pataleaba como una niña teniendo una rabieta.

Jareth se ocultó detrás del árbol y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las dos manos para impedir reírse demasiado fuerte. Sus costados se sacudían de diversión y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Finalmente él consiguió controlarse y observó como la señora Henry recogía toda la ropa y la lanzaba con ira dentro de su cesto. Ella se fue pisando fuerte hasta la casa para lavar toda la ropa una vez más.

Cuando ella se hubo ido, Jareth utilizó su magia para arreglar la cuerda de modo que pareciera que nunca se había roto en lo absoluto.

Dos días después, Jareth no pudo evitar jugarle otra travesura a la mujer mayor.

Ella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando él notó el pequeño saco de harina en el anaquel encima de la señora Henry. Él se ocultó en el pasillo e hizo que el saco se rasgara justo en el centro. Minutos después, la harina se vertía del saco y la señora Henry quedaba cubierta de harina de la cabeza a los pies.

Ella parpadeó con desconcierto por unos momentos y luego comenzó a toser y a estornudar. Otra vez comenzó a chillar y sus movimientos enviaban harina en todas direcciones. Pronto, parecía como si hubiera nevado dentro de la cocina.

Jareth se aguantó la risa mientras retrocedía hacia la sala de estar. Él chocó con Sarah, quien venia bajando las escaleras para salir a dar de comer a los animales.

Sarah sentía curiosidad de por qué el rostro de Jareth estaba tan rojo y por qué estaba retrocediendo desde la cocina. Ella escuchó una conmoción en la cocina y fue a investigar. Ella jadeó en cuanto vio a la señora Henry. La mujer mayor estaba cubierta de harina así como la cocina. Sarah se apartó de la cocina y fue directamente hacia Jareth quien estaba intentando con mucho esfuerzo el no rodar de la risa allí mismo en la sala de estar.

Con enojo, Sarah tomó su mano en las de ella y lo arrastró hacia afuera de la casa por la puerta principal.

Las cejas de Jareth se elevaron con sorpresa mientras Sarah iba pisando fuerte de camino al granero.

Una vez adentro del granero, ella cerró las puertas y giró para enfrentarlo. Los caballos relincharon, excitados por el desayuno que llegaba, pero Sarah los ignoró.

Jareth la observó mientras ella lo miraba por un momento. Él estaba sorprendido acerca de la manera en que ella lo había llevado hasta el granero, arrastrándolo detrás de ella. Las maneras de ella eran aniñadas como no había visto desde su viaje por el Laberinto.

Él la observó dar la vuelta y empezar a pasearse. Cuando estaba claro que ella no iba a decirle algo enseguida, él se apoyó contra uno de los establos y distraídamente hizo girar unos cristales en la punta de sus dedos.

Ella se dio la vuelta otra vez. Su expresión era de completo enojo. "¡DETÉN ESO!", ella le gritó. Ella no le dio tiempo de responder mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y arrebataba un cristal de la mano de Jareth. Él estaba tan sorprendido por la acción que los otros dos cristales cayeron de su mano. Estos cayeron en el sucio suelo del establo y rodaron unos pies lejos de allí.

Jareth miró hacia abajo a los cristales sobre la tierra y luego a Sarah. Ella estaba apretando el cristal que había tomado, pareciendo como que ella intentaba romperlo con sus manos desnudas.

"¿Para qué hiciste eso?", espetó Jareth con irritación.

"¿Eres estúpido?", gritó Sarah. "¿Haciendo girar los cristales como si este fuera tu mundo¿Quieres que alguien lo vea y te acuse de brujería o algo así¿Sabias que en Salem colgaban a las personas si ellos pensaban que hacían magia¿Y que hay de esas jugarretas tuyas¡Cada día es algo nuevo¡Por qué no puedes parar!"

"¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo?", le preguntó Jareth confundido.

Sarah refunfuñó. "Estuviste de acuerdo en atenuarlo, pero todavía haces las cosas a tu modo. Primero fueron las manzanas, estoy segura de que eres responsable por la rotura del tendedero y luego apareciendo de nuevo en su lugar¡y ahora tu arrojaste la harina sobre la señora Henry!"

Jareth sonrió ampliamente ante el pensamiento de la mujer mayor cubierta de harina. Había sido su mejor travesura. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras Sarah comenzaba a hablar otra vez.

"Tu tienes que parar. Tienes que."

"Yo no tengo que hacer nada". Retrucó Jareth con molestia. ¿Acaso Sarah olvidaba con quién estaba hablando? Él era un Rey y no un simple mortal.

"Tu te las arreglaste antes sin hacer girar los cristales. Tu puedes detenerte hasta que sea el momento de volver a casa. Me gustaría que dejaras de hacerlo, por mí", ella añadió.

Jareth frunció el ceño. "¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que tu esperas que yo cambie quien soy por ti?

Sarah resopló. "No te estoy diciendo que cambies quien eres por mí. Eso seria egoísta y yo no soy egoísta".

Jareth dejo escapar una risita. "Todos somos egoístas a veces, querida Sarah", la corrigió él. "E insistiendo en que yo deje de actuar de la manera en que estoy acostumbrado a actuar es decirme que cambie."

"Tu puedes verlo así o no", le dijo Sarah cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Jareth inclinó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad a Sarah. "¿Por qué me hablas con brusquedad?"

"Yo no te hablo con brusquedad".

"Sí, sí lo haces." Jareth dio un paso hacia ella. "¿Por qué este cambio repentino en tu actitud hacia mi?"

Sarah resopló. "No he cambiado mi actitud hacia ti. Estás haciendo algo de nada".

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "No, eso seria hacer lo que tu estas haciendo. Yo no he lastimado a nadie con lo que he hecho. Estoy teniendo un poco de diversión a costa de la señora Henry. Ella merece algo mucho peor que eso después de lo que nos hizo pasar a nosotros". Sus ojos desiguales se estrecharon. "Yo podría hacer algo mucho peor".

Sarah resopló. "Bien, continua con tus jugarretas si eso te hace feliz. Pero deja de hacer girar esos estúpidos cristales en mi cara. Cada vez que estamos a solas tu los haces girar en tus dedos".

"Yo no los hago girar en tu cara", retrucó él.

"Como sea".

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron. "¿Por qué estas decidida a tener una discusión conmigo? Yo no te he hecho ningún daño. ¿Por qué el hecho de que mi magia esté regresando y mis hábitos están resurgiendo te ofende tanto?."

"Yo no estoy ofendida", rezongó Sarah.

"Estas actuando claramente como si yo te hubiera ofendido. ¿Por qué repentinamente mis hábitos te molestan?", Jareth dio otro paso hacia ella y Sarah se apartó de él como si fuera alguna criatura repulsiva. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado tan repentinamente hasta esto? Él frunció el ceño abiertamente.

"Tengo cosas que hacer", dijo Sarah en un tono desdeñoso. Ella comenzó a alejarse.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta", le dijo a ella.

Ella comenzó la tarea de alimentar a los animales e ignoró completamente la presencia de Jareth. Ella sintió los ojos de Jareth sobre ella mientras trabajaba, pero no se dio la vuelta a mirarlo.

"Y al parecer tu no vas a responderla", dijo él suavemente.

Fue un rato más tarde que ella escuchó que él dejaba el granero para ir a alimentar los animales en los corrales.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro cuando él se hubo ido. Ella levantó una mano y se masajeó las sienes. Su cuerpo completo se sentía tenso y ella no sabía porqué. Alejó su mano y se apoyó contra uno de los establos. Ella había estado un poco brusca con Jareth. Y pensando en eso, también había estado enojada con él. De hecho, cada día ella parecía ponerse cada vez más y más furiosa con él.

Sus estúpidas travesuras iban a conseguir meterlos en un problema, y su molesto hábito de jugar con los cristales la enervaba. Ella sabia que debería estar feliz de que la magia de Jareth estuviera regresando. Eso significaba que pronto podría irse a su hogar. ¿Pero dónde estaba su hogar¿De regreso con su familia o con Jareth?

Ella suspiró y comprendió que ella acaba de acordar casarse con Jareth. Eso significaba que su hogar ya no era la familiar casa blanca al final de la calle County. Era un vasto laberinto deteriorado lleno de extrañas criaturas, y un enorme castillo lleno de corrientes de aire en el centro repleto de goblins revoltosos y malolientes. Un lugar en el que ella solamente había pasado 13 horas de su existencia.

Pero Sarah sabía que no era su nuevo hogar el que realmente la molestaba. Ella podría acostumbrarse a querer el Laberinto y creerlo su hogar, pero todo dependía de Jareth.

Cuando Jareth le propuso matrimonio, era un hombre diferente al que había secuestrado a su hermanito y al que había conseguido extraviarlos en el siglo 18. Él había cambiado debido a su nuevo ambiente en el mundo mortal. El hecho de que no poseyera ninguna magia, sin nada familiar rodeándolo lo había hecho menos peligroso y más... bueno, como un mortal. Sarah comprendía que con su magia regresando el Jareth del que se había enamorado, se transformaba en Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins. El hombre que daba patadas a los goblins y manipulaba a la gente para que hiciera lo que él quería.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando él tuviera toda su magia de regreso, y más importante ¿cómo actuaría él con ella?

Sarah frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaría si él se convertía en alguien que ella no conocía? Eso no era inaudito. Muchas personas se casaban y después descubrían que la persona con la que se casaron era diferente a quienes ellos pensaban. ¿Quién le decía que eso no pasaría?

Repentinamente, Sarah se sintió enferma del estómago. El pensamiento de Jareth volviéndose alguien a quien ella no conocía ni amaba era aterrador. ¿Qué tal si se casaba con algún psicópata gira cristales? Ella estaría atorada su lado por el resto de su vida, atrapada en su mundo sin ningún lugar a donde ir. El pensar en eso era estremecedor.

Súbitamente Sarah sintió que tenia que alejarse del granero y aclarar su mente.

Terminó su tarea de alimentar a los animales con rapidez y luego se precipitó hacia el exterior.


	28. Resoluciones

UNEXPECTED CONSEQUENCES 

**Escrito por Cormak3032** (Traducida Por BlazeVein)

Nota del Autor: Este capítulo ha sido editado para debido a su contenido adulto en la versión original. La versión sin editar puede ser encontrado en la información de mi página.

**Capítulo 28: "Resoluciones..."**

Jareth estaba parado en la entrada y observó cuando Sarah salía del granero. Él dio un suspiro de frustración y se fue a aclarar sus propios pensamientos.

Sarah ayudaba a la señora Henry con unos pocos menesteres y la mujer mayor pudo notar que algo andaba mal.

"¿Jareth y tu tuvieron una pelea?", preguntó enseguida la señora Henry.

Sarah no contestó.

"Debe haber sido una grande", continuó la señora Henry. "Éstas solamente se multiplicarán con el tiempo, tu sabes. Si tu te casas con ese hombre, te casaras con el problema".

Sarah, que había estado cortando las verduras, bajó de golpe el cuchillo sobre la mesa y miró airadamente a la señora Henry. "Sabe, no recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión".

La señora Henry no pareció impresionada por su despliegue. "No necesitas ser cortante. Yo sólo busco tus mejores intereses".

Sarah gruñó ante la provocación. Ella estaba cansada de la señora Henry intentando juegos mentales. Desatando su delantal, Sarah dejó la casa. Ella fue al exterior dando largas zancadas y se sentó junto a una roca en el césped delantero. No le preocupó si la señora Henry estaba parada en la puerta o en la ventana mirando, lo que ella estaba haciendo.

La mujer mayor sonrió para sí. Si Jareth y Sarah estaban peleando sin siquiera haberse casado, entonces quizás el matrimonio no se llevaría a cabo en lo absoluto.

Sarah dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos mientras se sentaba con las rodillas hacia su pecho. Ella estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. Le tomó varios minutos detener los pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza. Una vez que comenzó a pensar, esos pensamientos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia Jareth. Ella recordó como solamente hace unos cuantos meses atrás ellos eran enemigos y como rápidamente habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Recordó la noche en que ellos hicieron el amor cerca de la laguna y lo especial que había sido.

Ella dio un suspiro profundo; no le gustaba estar en desacuerdo con Jareth. En el pasado le había hecho sentir bien el enfrentar al Rey de los Goblins, pero ahora ella no se sentía de igual modo. El pelear con Jareth le hacia sentir francamente horrible. Ella lo amaba, pese a su temor de que él se volviera alguien que no conocía y amaba, le causaba aumentar su inquietud mientras ella intentaba protegerse a sí misma de un futuro incierto.

Jareth se apoyaba contra un roble, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, observando a Sarah. Él la miró fijamente por varios minutos antes de caminar hacia ella.

Sarah estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Jareth estaba parado junto a ella hasta que notó que el sol había desaparecido y que ella estaba sentada en su sombra.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él rápidamente y luego apartó la mirada.

"¿Podríamos hablar, le preguntó él con calma. Cuando ella no contestó, él continuó, "no deseo discutir contigo. Yo quiero reconciliar estas diferencias entre nosotros antes de que se intensifiquen."

Sarah no lo miró.

"¿No accederás a mi petición?", Jareth se escuchó herido.

Finalmente Sarah alzó la mirada hacia él. "¿Qué quieres que te diga, hmm?". Su voz estaba llena de ira.

Jareth se forzó a permanecer calmado. "Deseo una explicación en cuanto a por qué estas tan enojada conmigo. ¿Eso es mucho pedir?"

Ella miró a lo lejos. Ella no quería hablar acerca de esto porque temía que si las cosas no marcharan bien ellos se pelearían. Temía lo que podría pasar con ambos temperamentos.

Jareth suspiró. "Sarah, no podremos reparar la grieta entre nosotros si tu no me dices qué pasa."

Sarah se mordió el labio y luego bajó la cabeza.

Jareth se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, con el codo sobre su propia rodilla y con el mentón apoyado en su mano. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, pero Sarah seguía rehusándose a mirarlo. "¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo por actuar como yo mismo?".

Ella suspiró profundamente y se tomó unos minutos para responder. Sus ojos tuvieron que encontrarse con los de él. Ella se preguntó si contárselo a él sería lo correcto, pero se dio cuenta que si ellos no hablaban, no habría ninguna posibilidad de arreglar las cosas.

"Porque estoy asustada...", ella susurró. "Y el enojo fue la manera de ocultarlo."

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron. "¿Asustada¿Tu no estas asustada de mi, no es así?"

"No exactamente". Sarah miraba hacia el suelo.

"Explícate."

Jareth estaba mirándola fijamente con atención y con profunda ansiedad en el rostro.

A pesar de la expresión en el rostro de Jareth, Sarah aún lucía enfadada y alterada. " Tu pasaste de ser este cretino intimidante, arrogante y mágico que yo no podía soportar, a alguien que era amable y cariñoso a quien yo no podía esperar a ver cada mañana al despertar. Nadie me ha demostrado el amor excepto tu, pero ahora... ahora tu magia está regresando y tú eres diferente." Ella se mordió el labio, su rabia se había desvanecido ligeramente y su expresión se tornaba en una de preocupación.

Jareth exhaló. Él se sintió como un idiota por no reconocer antes los motivos de su miedo y su enojo. "Oh, Sarah. Yo no soy diferente. Todavía estoy actuando de la misma manera como yo era antes."

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "No... no es así. Tu estas jugando todas esas travesuras sobre la señora Henry sin cuidado por tu seguridad o la mía. Tu no hacías esas travesuras antes".

"Sarah, lo que tu llamas travesuras son una segunda naturaleza en mí. Mi raza gusta de juegos y artimañas. Esa es la manera del Fae."

Jareth se sentó en el suelo y extendió sus largas piernas ante él cruzándolas en los tobillos. Él miró a Sarah a los ojos. "¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos afuera en los bosques y yo estaba en mi forma de búho y atrapé un ratón para ti?"

Sarah asintió. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Eso fue asqueroso. ¡Tu lo arrojaste directamente enfrente de mi y esperabas que me lo comiera crudo!"

Jareth sonrió ante el recuerdo, sus labios se curvaron revelando sus dientes. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y él se puso serio. "Nosotros sentíamos aversión el uno por el otro en ese momento y no conocíamos quien era el otro realmente. Nosotros probamos los limites de lo que podíamos y no podíamos hacer. Yo te estaba embromando con el ratón. Tenia el presentimiento de que te repugnaría y encontré tu reacción muy divertida."

Sarah lo miró con enojo. "Entonces tu te reíste de mi mientras tu masticabas ese pobre ratón desvalido."

"No, no lo hice. Aunque el observar tu reacción me levantó el ánimo. Yo estaba muy lejos de mi hogar y sin mi magia. El seguir actuando como yo mismo sin mi magia me ayudó a comprender que yo podría sobrevivir sin ella. ¿Y qué hay acerca de Elizabeth? La arrojé en la porqueriza porque ella se rió de tu accidente".

"Pero eso fue diferente. Esa fue una travesura entrelazada con la venganza como lo que le estás haciendo a la señora Henry."

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "¿Una travesura es pensada y planeada, estoy en lo correcto?"

Sarah asintió.

"Yo no planee ninguna de las cosas que le he hecho a la señora Henry. Estas ocurrieron naturalmente y, como es siempre, no me preocupé por mi seguridad o las consecuencias si yo era descubierto. Molestarla era una forma de diversión para mí, y quizás un poco de retribución pero nada más."

Sarah enarcó una ceja. "¿Eso fue diversión?"

Él asintió. "¿No estás de acuerdo que ver a la señora Henry cubierta de harina blanca de la cabeza a los pies no fue algo divertido?"

Sarah sonrió con satisfacción. "Ahora que lo pienso, es gracioso. Pero no lo fue entonces."

"Ah, pero eso solamente porque tu tenías miedo de ser atrapada".

Ella asintió.

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Yo no tenía tal miedo"

"Lo cual es peligroso, Jareth".

"Puede ser, sí, pero estoy acostumbrado a eso. Yo soy Fae", le recordó.

Sarah sabia que él decía la verdad. Los Fae eran estafadores, amaban los juegos y el glamour. Y ellos corrían riesgos por lo que sabía de ellos. ¿Por qué ella no había recordado eso?.

'_Sin la magia él actuaba de manera similar a como lo haría un mortal. Yo he olvidado que él NO es un mortal...'_, comprendió ella.

Jareth miró a Sarah pensativamente. "Si yo te prometo ser más cuidadoso en el futuro¿tu te comprometes a no ponerte furiosa conmigo por actuar como verdaderamente yo soy?"

Sarah lo consideró cuidadosamente y no dijo nada por un momento. ¿Quién era el hombre sentado junto a ella¿Y a quién amaba¿Al Jareth que actuaba como un mortal o al Jareth que era el Rey de los Goblins?

Ella levantó la cabeza. Ella tenia que saberlo... "¿Quién es el verdadero tu, Jareth?"

Las cejas de Jareth se unieron y él lució lastimado. "¿Sientes que tienes que preguntar eso?"

Sarah luchó contra las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos. "Pensé que yo lo sabía, pero no estoy segura. Primero, tu eres este poderoso Rey de los Goblins que es tan duro como el cuero, y luego eres este hombre dulce y cariñoso que está dispuesto a comprometerse para mantener la paz entre nosotros. Tu sigues cambiando." Ella estaba nítidamente nerviosa.

"El estar sin mi magia me ha cambiado, Sarah. No te mentiré. Esto me ha humillado y me ha hecho apreciar la vida en una manera que nunca vi antes. Yo fui de ser un Rey poderoso a un hombre ordinario en dos ocasiones y fue difícil acostumbrarse a eso. La segunda vez fue más difícil que la primera vez. Yo vivo entre mortales en su mundo y estoy forzado a actuar y a trabajar como uno de ellos."

"¡Exactamente! Tu tienes que actuar como un mortal y eso es lo que me molesta", le dijo Sarah. "¿Quién es el verdadero Jareth¿El hombre que actúa como mortal y me ayuda con los animales y las otras labores o el Rey poderoso que no acepta ninguna estupidez de nadie?"

"Soy ambos", contestó Jareth simplemente.

Sarah resopló. "¿Cómo puedes ser ambos?"

"Tan fácilmente como que tu puedes ser obstinada y desafiante y luego cariñosa y dulce. ¿No se me permite tener una personalidad complicada o siempre debo actuar igual?", explotó él.

Sarah se retrajo ante su tono.

Jareth se calmó y suspiró pesadamente. "Es evidente que tu temes que yo vaya a cambiar la manera en que te trato y lo que siento por ti. Yo creo que eso es por lo que estas enojada y asustada. Yo comprendo por qué sientes eso, pero déjame preguntarte ésto: desde que tu y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor¿te he tratado de manera diferente?. No quiero saber si he tratado a otra gente de forma diferente. ¿Te he tratado yo de alguna manera diferente en tanto tu has sido mi amante?"

Sarah bajó la cabeza y luego negó lentamente. "No".

Jareth le levantó la barbilla con sus dedos y la miró a los ojos. "Yo no voy a cambiar como te trato o como yo siento. Yo puedo no estar de acuerdo con todo lo que tu dices y haces e indudablemente tu sentirás lo mismo sobre mi, pero eso nunca significará que no te amo. Nunca."

Los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas. "Nunca es mucho tiempo, Jareth".

Jareth liberó su barbilla y alcanzó su mano. Él giró el anillo que había hecho para ella en el dedo de ella y frotó su pulgar sobre la piedra. "Entonces es para siempre, Sarah, y es exactamente el tiempo que quiero que estés a mi lado. Mi deseo de tenerte como mi esposa no cambiará."

Sarah se cubrió la boca con su otra mano y comenzó a llorar.

Jareth avanzó al instante y la jaló hacia sus brazos, abrazándola apretadamente contra sí.

"Lo lamento... lo lamento tanto...", ella murmuró.

"Sshh." Jareth la meció con cuidado en sus brazos.

Sarah sollozó por varios minutos hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Jareth la sostuvo amorosamente contra él.

"Yo estoy permitiendo que mis inseguridades y mi inexperiencia para estar involucrada en esto de nuevo... Lo siento tanto," ella susurró contra su pecho.

"Todos tienen inseguridades e inexperiencia en algo."

Sarah levantó la cabeza y miró a Jareth a los ojos. "Pero yo dejé que los míos tomaron el control. Yo pude haber arruinado las cosas entre nosotros porque tuve miedo y no lo comprendí. Yo actué tan infantilmente. Tus cristales no me molestan. No realmente. Pero ellos me recordaron al viejo Jareth con quien yo estaba en desacuerdo. Y tuve miedo que él pudiera resurgir de nuevo."

Jareth acarició su cabello. "Yo comprendo tus preocupaciones y miedos, pero espero que los veamos ahora con los mismos ojos".

Sarah asintió.

"Te prometo ser más cuidadoso con mi magia." Él arqueó la ceja sobre su ojo azul y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, "Aunque a veces pueda necesitar un recordatorio. Con mi magia regresando a mí, los viejos hábitos emergen de nuevo y de vez en cuando olvido en donde estoy."

Sarah cabeceó. Una lagrima bajó por su mejilla y Jareth la limpió con su pulgar.

Sarah sonrió y sólo lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa?", él preguntó.

"Tu paciencia." Ella se rió. "Pensé que tu no tenías ninguna paciencia"

Jareth se rió entre dientes. "Por lo general no tengo".

"Pero tu has sido tan paciente y tan comprensivo conmigo y todos mis errores"

"Tu eres lo bastante sabia para aprender de ellos. Ambos estamos aprendiendo de esta relación y cualquier error de cualquiera de los dos deberá ser corregido con amor y paciencia. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo y ser paciente contigo y solamente contigo. Si la situación hubiera implicado a la señora Henry o a alguno de mis súbditos mi reacción hubiera sido muy diferente."

Sarah sonrió y luego se rió suavemente. Ella se tranquilizó y tomó la mano de Jareth en las de ella. "Lamento haber dudado alguna vez de ti. He sido tan tonta."

"Dudar es natural, Sarah. No puedo culparte por eso"

"Pero tu no has dudado de mí." Como Jareth no contestó enseguida ella preguntó: "¿O lo has hecho?"

Jareth vaciló acerca de decirle la verdad, pero se figuró que seria mejor si se la decía. "He tenido dudas de las cosas entre nosotros".

Sarah agrandó los ojos de sorpresa. "¿Las has tenido? Pero nunca lo has demostrado".

"Quizás porque soy mejor en ocultar cosas que tu. El ser un Rey así como los cientos de años de experiencia me han enseñado a ocultar mis emociones."

"Tu padre...". Sarah replicó comprendiendo.

Jareth asintió. "He dudado que funcionen las cosas entre nosotros, pero cada vez que te veo esas dudas se desvanecen." Él acarició su mejilla con sus dedos.

Nuevamente los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas. "Lo estás inventando".

Jareth sacudió la cabeza, y su cabello rubio se movió a su alrededor. "Lo digo totalmente en serio."

Sarah notó la expresión reservada en su rostro y se dio cuenta que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella se inclinó adelante lentamente con sus labios cerca de los de él.

Jareth la miro fijamente a los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. "Por mucho que yo disfrutaría besándote en este momento, no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado." Ante la expresión sorprendida de Sarah él continuó, "La señora Henry conseguiría un espectáculo con vista a su ventana".

Los ojos de Sarah s ensancharon. Ella se había olvidado de la señora Henry. Sarah mantuvo su cara girada hacia Jareth, pero usó sus ojos para echar un vistazo al costado de la casa. Era bastante seguro que la señora Henry estaba parada en la ventana mirándolos.

Sarah sonrió con picardía. "Pero tu me besaste la otra noche enfrente de ella".

Jareth sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados. "Ah, lo hice, pero no con la intensidad que quisiera hacerlo ahora." Sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Sarah se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Jareth se hizo más amplia. Su tono se tornó seductor. "Nos sentaremos aquí y nos comportaremos bien y más tarde cuando estemos solos...", su voz se acalló y la imaginación de Sarah se disparó.

Sarah se apoyó contra Jareth y ambos se sentaron al calor del sol pensando en lo que vendría más tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La señora Henry había visto a Jareth aproximarse a Sarah y ella estaba medio esperanzada que ocurriría una pelea, incluso cuando ellos dos habían demostrado su mejor comportamiento cuando estaban juntos, la señora Henry aun tenia la esperanza de que Sarah se olvidara de Jareth y buscaría a otro hombre. Había algo sobre de Jareth que no le gustaba. Él parecía elusivo sobre ciertas cosas.

Mientras ella observaba a los dos seguir hablando, la señora Henry se dio cuenta que a veces también Sarah parecía evasiva sobre algunas cosas. El pasado y su familia parecían un tema delicado, aunque si su madre había muerto y su padre estaba en casa mientras ella estaba con Jareth, quien sabe que podía haber pasado. La señora Henry no sabía que pensar de Jareth y Sarah. Ellos habían llegado juntos a su casa, pretendiendo ser padre e hija, y luego se había descubierto que ellos no estaban emparentados para nada. Luego ellos parecieron ser amigos y después de ir y venir entre la amistad y las peleas, ellos se habían enamorado. Una parte de la señora Henry creía que ellos habían sido amantes o que quizás Jareth había querido eso y Sarah no había estado de acuerdo. Ella suspiró mientras Jareth se sentaba en el pasto al lado de Sarah. Ellos conversaron más y de pronto ellos dos se estaban abrazando de una manera inocente.

Era muy evidente ahora para la señora Henry que no importando los obstáculos que se cruzaran entre Jareth y Sarah ellos dos encontrarían una manera de reconciliarse. Ella frunció el ceño. Lo cual significaba que este no era ningún encaprichamiento tonto entre los dos. Ellos estaban muy enamorados.

Ella esperó a que ellos hicieran algo inapropiado allí afuera en el pasto a la vista de todos, pero eso nunca sucedió. Los dos se sentaron lado a lado en el sol y finalmente se levantaron y caminaron hacia el granero. Ella observó como Jareth salía al campo y como 'Dan' venia galopando hacia él. El caballo castrado permitió que Jareth le pusiera un cabestro y que lo condujera fuera del campo hacia el granero. Sarah los siguió de cerca.

La señora Henry dio un suspiro mientras ellos desaparecían en el granero. Lo más probable es que ellos fueran a cepillar al caballo castrado hasta que brillara. Un atarea que a menudo realizaban juntos. Quizás ella estaba equivocada al asumir que ellos actuarían otra vez de manera inapropiada. Ellos se habían escabullido alejándose de noche en el pasado, pero ahora que habían sido confrontados acerca de ellos, ellos se habían comportado bien. La señora Henry suspiró otra vez y abandonó la ventana para ir a realizar sus quehaceres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Dan' fue olvidado tan pronto Jareth y Sarah tropezaban adentro de su casilla con él. Al caballo esto no pareció importarle mientras mascaba felizmente su heno.

Jareth no podía mantener sus labios o sus manos fuera de Sarah y ella tenia el mismo problema. Manos vagaban sobre tela, apretando e imaginando la carne pareciendo que la tela no estaba allí. Las bocas se encontraban juntas repetidas veces y las lenguas saboreaban cualquier carne descubierta que podían encontrar.

Jareth se inclinó hacia delante y capturó la boca de Sarah con la suya. Ellos se besaron hasta quedar ambos sin aliento y tuvieron que separarse para recuperar la respiración.

Jareth apoyó a Sarah en la esquina trasera del establo, besando su cuello y su oído. Él recorrió con la lengua el escote de su vestido y emplazó pequeños besos a lo largo de éste. Él estaba deleitado con las reacciones de ella.

Sarah suspiró con felicidad, disfrutando de las atenciones de Jareth, pero ella también estaba ansiosa por tocarlo. Momentos después, ella jaló la camisa de los pantalones de Jareth. Ella recorrió con las manos su estómago plano, y sus palmas se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo delgado. Él se acercó más a ella, desesperado por sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Sarah notó que la respiración de Jareth se había acelerado, sus ojos estaban vidriosos con el deseo y que una más que persistente erección ya estaba presionando su estómago. Ella aplastó su cuerpo contra la muralla, intentando poner una pequeña distancia entre ellos dos.

"Jareth, pienso que deberíamos parar"

Jareth no pareció escucharla y se le acercó, las manos de él la agarraron de la cintura mientras la presionaba contra él.

"Jareth, para por favor"

La voz suplicante de Sarah rompió el deseo nebuloso que nublaba su mente. Él dio un profundo suspiro.

Sarah se inclinó hacia delante y retiró unos cabellos rubios que habían caído sobre el rostro de Jareth. "Este no es lugar indicado. Tenemos que esperar"

"Detesto esperar. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?", gruñó Jareth.

Sarah acarició su cara con los dedos.

"Sé que odias esperar... desearía que no tuviésemos que hacerlo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ser atrapados. No me gusta esto más que a ti, pero mientras vivamos en la casa de los Henry nosotros deberíamos tratar de respetar por lo menos algunas de las reglas. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí solos? Nos llevaría mucho tiempo quitarnos toda esta ropa y volver a colocárnoslas para pretender que nada pasó. Tengo como tres capas encima...", le dijo ella intentando hablar con algo de sentido.

Finalmente ellos voltearon su atención a 'Dan' y comenzaron a cepillar el caballo hasta hacerlo brillar.

Ellos estaban muy callados hasta que Sarah preguntó: "Jareth¿cómo piensas que debería ser nuestra boda?"

Jareth sonrió ante la pregunta. Si Sarah estaba pensando acerca de la boda era una buena señal. Él levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué tipo de boda tu preferirías?"

"Bueno, yo conozco como son las bodas mortales, pero ¿cómo son las bodas de los Fae? Quizás podamos tener una de esas."

"Me temo que las bodas de los Fae son muy largas y aburridas excepto para quienes se casan y a veces incluso ellos aborrecen las ceremonias tradicionales. Muchas de ellas están llenas de política y no son eventos alegres".

"¿En serio?"

Jareth asintió.

"Bueno¿qué deberíamos hacer nosotros entonces? No estoy segura del tipo de boda que deberíamos tener. Yo nunca he tenido que planear una antes."

"Yo sugeriría una boda sencilla".

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "¿Sencilla¿Tu?"

Jareth dejó de cepillar a 'Dan' y miró a Sarah inclinando la cabeza. "¿Por qué mi deseo de una boda sencilla parece impresionarte?"

"Porque tu no eres sencillo. Tu usaste tantos atavíos diferentes en el curso de 13 horas cuando yo estaba en el Laberinto. La gente sencilla usa uno o dos conjuntos de ropa al día. ¡No 5 ó 6!"

"Tengo un buen sentido de la moda. ¿Qué puedo decir?", sonrió Jareth con una mueca.

"Bien¿y en cuanto al hecho de que tu eres un Rey?"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Sarah pareció ligeramente frustrada de que Jareth no la entendiera. "Tu deberías tener una enorme boda real".

"¿Por qué¿Porque eso es lo que se espera de mí? Yo sería más que feliz de escribir mis votos para nosotros y leerlos enfrente de unos pocos testigos antes que ser unidos enfrente de una muchedumbre. ¿Preferirías esperar a que mi magia regresara y así nos casaríamos delante de todo el reino?"

Sarah pensó en la idea y luego negó con la cabeza. "Bien, esa es una cosa que me molesta"

Jareth dio un paso hacia ella y colocó el cepillo sobre el lomo de 'Dan'. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Yo no sé nada acerca de ser una reina, mucho menos de tratar con goblins".

Jareth sonrió. "Con tu naturaleza amistosa, tengo pocas dudas de que trabarás amistad con el reino completo y gobernarás mejor que como yo lo hago"

Sarah intentó sonreír. "Dejando las bromas de lado, tu dijiste que seria difícil de gobernar".

Jareth asintió. "Lo será. Los goblins no son la raza más fácil de ordenar. Pero con una dirección firme eso puede hacerse." Jareth se acercó más y bajó la voz. "Tu eres una mujer fuerte que aprende las cosas con facilidad. Nosotros volveremos al Laberinto y lo restauraremos de modo que sea mejor de lo que era antes. Yo he escuchado las historias de cómo era cuando mi abuelo y abuela gobernaban. Podemos hacerlo hermoso otra vez."

Sarah sonrió y luego la sonrisa se le borró. "Tu estas tan confiado de que podemos arreglarlo. ¿Pero y si no podemos? Tu piensas que puede ser restaurado, pero yo no poseo ninguna magia."

"El Laberinto nunca había sido derrotado hasta que llegaste tu. Se cree que solamente aquel que lo derrotó puede restaurarlo. Con nosotros dos casados y trabajando por el mismo objetivo, asumo que puede hacerse."

Sarah frunció el ceño. "Tu asumes¿pero no estas seguro?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza con lentitud. "La verdad es que yo no sé que pasará. Si mi magia no se hace más fuerte tu y yo podríamos nunca poder regresar. O podríamos regresar y tener que reconstruirlo pedazo a pedazo con nuestras manos desnudas. O regresar y que restaurar el Laberinto sea "pan comido" como tu dices."

Jareth miró a Sarah a los ojos y se puso muy serio. "Tu debes estar segura de que deseas casarte conmigo, Sarah. El futuro es incierto en todos aspectos excepto en como me siento respecto a ti"

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez?"

"Yo quiero estar seguro de que una vida conmigo en el Laberinto es lo que en verdad deseas, y que tu comprendas lo que podría o no podría pasar."

"Jareth, mira, yo he cometido muchos errores últimamente"

Jareth pareció preocupado. "Sarah, preguntar si estas segura no tiene nada que ver con cualquier error que hayas cometido. Eso esta en el pasado."

"Permíteme terminar", demandó Sarah y Jareth asintió.

"Yo he cometido muchos errores. Soy nueva en esto de las relaciones, pero lo estoy intentando. Me permití creer que tu eras mortal en vez de comprender que tu eres un Rey Fae y es por eso que hubo problemas, pero eso no sucederá de nuevo. Y la razón es que estoy dispuesta a tener un criterio amplio y a estudiar las cosas detenidamente en vez darlas por hecho. Tu eres Fae y yo soy mortal, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo te amo y que quiero casarme contigo sin importar que pase."

Jareth sonrió y la besó. Cuando él se retiró, Sarah lo observó con cuidado. Él era muy diferente al hombre que había confrontado hace 3 años. Él había parecido poderoso y en control y ella le había quitado eso. Ella lo había cambiado. Repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa¿Qué anda mal?" Jareth acunó su rostro en sus manos.

"Si yo no hubiera dicho esas palabras atroces... yo destruí tu reino y te cambié... Yo no sé como puedes perdonarme". Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras intentaba alejarse de Jareth, pero él no la dejó ir.

"Te perdono porque tu no tenias una intención malévola. Tu no intentabas destruir mi reino o cambiarme. Tu intentabas reclamar a tu hermanito y regresar a casa y eso hiciste. Contigo a mi lado, estoy más en paz de lo que creí posible." Él la besó en la nariz y sus labios se cernieron sobre su boca. "Yo creo que en verdad volveremos al Laberinto y lo restauraremos y viviremos felices para siempre."

"¿El Rey de los Goblins cree en finales felices?", preguntó Sarah, con la voz temblando.

"Sí..." Jareth susurró. "Lo hace". Él bajó su boca a la suya y la besó profundamente.

Sarah no se contuvo y devolvió sus besos. Jareth se refrenó antes de llegar a repetir los eventos que ocurrieron más temprano. Él se retiró y luego sostuvo a Sarah contra él. Las lágrimas todavía caían por la cara de Sarah, ella enterró la cara en el cuello de él, saboreando el calor de su cuerpo.

"Te amo, Sarah", susurró él en su cabello.

Ella se agarró más fuerte de él. "Yo también te amo"

Jareth la acunó en sus brazos y Sarah se preguntó que habría hecho en la vida para merecer el amor que Jareth sentía por ella.

Ya desaparecidas la rabia y la duda, ella supo exactamente lo que quería que sucediera. "Quiero casarme el próximo sábado", ella bisbeó.

Jareth dejó de mecerla y la miró detenidamente. "¿Tan pronto¿Estás segura?"

Ella lo abrazó más apretadamente. "Yo nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida. Eso todavía nos dará tiempo para escribir nuestros votos, hacer cualquier arreglo necesario y decírselo a los Henry."

Jareth se rió entre dientes. "Quizás deberíamos decírselo a los otros, pero no decirle a la gente Henry hasta el viernes por la tarde o el sábado en la mañana."

"¡Jareth!" Sarah lo golpeó juguetonamente.

"Bueno¡al menos a ella no le seria posible el intentar detener nuestro casamiento!"

Ella se rió.

Volviéndose seria, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras decía: "Quiero casarme contigo... ser tu esposa y que tu seas mi esposo". Ella se inclinó hacia delante. "Y mi Rey," susurró dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Ella sonrió y luego se rió a través de las lágrimas. "Mi Rey de los Goblins aun cuando no hay ningún goblin alrededor".

Ante sus palabras, Jareth la apretó con fuerza contra sí. Ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con él inclusive si el futuro era tan incierto y esto hizo volar alto a su corazón.

"Entonces así se hará, mi amor, mi futura reina." Él la besó en lo alto de la cabeza y acarició su espalda con cariño. Él se separó y quitó el cepillo del lomo de 'Dan'.

"Liberaremos a Dan en el campo y le daremos la noticia a los Henry en la cena."

Sarah asintió con regocijo. Ella se iba a casar el próximo sábado con Jareth... Jareth el rey de los Goblins. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eso seria posible?

* * *

Nota del Traductor: Para la versión completa (hay una escenita censurada por el autor), solicítenla en mi mail que esta en mi perfil. 

N.T.2¡Quiero dar las GRACIAS a Jenny Flint por todo su apoyo! Gracias, chica, eres lo máximo.


	29. Unión de Almas

**Capítulo 29: "Unión de Almas..."**

Sarah mantuvo los ojos en el plato de comida que estaba directamente delante de ella y rehusó hacer contacto con ninguno en la mesa, incluido Jareth.

Él también estaba nervioso, ella podía decirlo por el sonido de la punta de su bota golpeando repetidamente contra el suelo.

La cena ya llegaba a su final y Sarah se dio cuenta que mientras más pronto terminaron con esto seria mejor. Si los Henry no podían aceptar su decisión entonces peor para ellos.

Alzando la mirada, notó que Jacob la estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Se veía como si creyera que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Sarah aclaró su garganta. "Yo... Jareth y yo..."

"Bien, escúpelo ya, niña," le dijo al señora Henry mientras se llevaba a la boca el tenedor lleno de carne.

Sarah vaciló al notar todas las miradas sobre ella.

"Sarah y yo planeamos casarnos el sábado que viene," terminó Jareth por ella.

Un tenedor cayó sobre un plato, seguido de un silencio espeluznante y luego el aplaudir de manos.

"Felicitaciones. ¡Es maravilloso!", exclamó Jacob. Inmediatamente él se levantó de su silla y caminó alrededor de la mesa para estrechar la mano de Jareth y darle un pequeño abrazo a Sarah.

Elizabeth no dijo una palabra. Ella parecía un poco celosa. Sarah no sabia si era debido al hecho de que Jareth se casaría o que Sarah y Jareth se casarían antes que William se lo propusiera a ella.

"Es estupendo", dijo Thomas tragando, con la boca llena de comida como siempre.

Sarah se rió, empezaba a sentirse mejor, uno por uno, los Henry aceptaban la decisión de Jareth y ella.

El señor Henry les brindó sus felicitaciones y estrechó la mano de Jareth a través de la mesa. Él se estiró hasta Sarah y le dio un apretón en el brazo y un guiño.

Luego todos se voltearon hacia la señora Henry, quien había estado excepcionalmente quieta.

El rostro de la señora Henry se había puesto del color de la remolacha, pero después de unos minutos el color iba desapareciendo. "Supongo que yo también debo ofrecer mis felicitaciones," dijo ella lentamente.

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron y la mandíbula de Jareth cayó levemente.

"¿No hay ninguna oposición de parte suya en lo absoluto?". Una ceja se arqueó sobre el ojo azul de Jareth.

La señora Henry lo miró severamente y luego a Sarah. "Pongamos esto en claro; a mi no me gusta que ustedes dos estén juntos. Quizás nunca llegará a gustarme, pero comprendo que es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme."

Sarah y Jareth se miraron uno al otro antes de volver a mirar a la señora Henry.

"Cada vez que yo he tratado de separarlos, ustedes se juntan con mayor fuerza que antes." La señora Henry suspiró profundamente y miró a Sarah.

"Yo traté de protegerte, niña, como si fueras de los míos." Ella miró directamente a Jareth y luego a Sarah otra vez. "Todavía no puedo menos que sentir que estás cometiendo un terrible error. ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con Jareth? El matrimonio es para siempre."

Sarah casi hizo un comentario sobre su madre, pero recordó en dónde estaba y en qué periodo antes de meter la pata. El divorcio no era común durante esta era, así que para esta gente el matrimonio en realidad era para siempre.

Sarah asintió. "Yo lo amo. Si no lo hiciera, yo no querría casarme con él", dijo ella firmemente.

"¿Qué harás para la ceremonia de matrimonio? No tienes un vestido y no tienes dinero para comprar la tela para uno."

Sarah supo que la señora Henry no haría las cosas fáciles para ellos. "No me importa si me caso en harapos," le dijo Sarah a ella. "Yo amo a Jareth y voy a casarme con él."

La señora Henry sacudió la cabeza. "Bien, es tu decisión y tu vida. He hecho todo lo que he podido." Ella recogió su plato, aun cuando era obvio que no había terminado y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah decidió que ella podría usar el vestido azul celeste que Elizabeth le había dado. Era el mejor vestido que tenia, con la menor cantidad de manchas y roturas. Ella pensó que haría un conveniente vestido de boda tal vez con la adición de algún adorno y algunas flores en el cabello.

Pasando el fin de semana, la mañana del lunes comenzó bien hasta que llegó el desayuno. La familia y Jareth y Sarah apenas habían comenzado a comer cuando la señora Henry decidió que ella tenia más que decir acerca de la boda de Jareth y Sarah.

"No pienso que sea correcto que no vayan a casarse en la iglesia", dejó escapar.

"Nosotros nunca hemos asistido a la iglesia," comenzó Jareth. "¿Por qué deberíamos cambiar ahora? ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer?"

"Haría mucha diferencia," retrucó la señora Henry. "Causará que la gente hable".

"¿A quien le importa lo que la gente piense?", espetó Jareth. Él debería haber sabido que no seria demasiado cómodo para la señora Henry el aceptar que Sarah y él iban a casarse. La mujer mayor probablemente los haría miserables toda la semana.

Sarah, quien había estado callada hasta entonces, habló: "No me quiero casar en la iglesia," dijo con firmeza. "¿Pero y si hiciéramos que el ministro nos casara con votos que no fueran religiosos? He oído que esa es una ceremonia de unión de manos."

"Yo nunca he oído de una cosa tan ridícula," dijo al señora Henry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, yo sí, y pienso que esa sería la ceremonia perfecta para Jareth y para mí." Ella sonrió a Jareth quien asintió en aprobación.

"Yo podría llevarte a la ciudad para hablar con el ministro, Sarah", ofreció Jacob. "Seria una buena idea el estar seguros de que no tiene ningún compromiso previo."

"Esa es una muy buena idea." Sarah le sonrió dulcemente. "Gracias, Jacob."

Él sonrió. "Es un placer." Él se volteó a mirar a su madre. "Yo pienso que esta ceremonia de unión de manos seria aceptable si el ministro aun es quien los une, así no habría lugar para la controversia."

"Lo supongo," replicó la señora Henry. Ella levantó el tenedor a su boca, probando su huevo, y no se dijo una palabra más acerca de la boda.

Después del desayuno, Jareth ayudó a Sarah a llevar los platos a la cocina para lavarlos.

"¿Por qué te comprometiste con esa mujer horrible?", preguntó Jareth. Él observó a Sarah comenzar a amontonar los platos sucios en la mesa. Si los Henry no fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento desde el comedor, él hubiera usado su magia para lavar, secar y guardar los platos. Pero hubiera parecido demasiado sospechoso si los platos hubieran quedado listos en cuestión de segundos.

Sarah se volteó para mirarlo. "¿No estás enojado porque yo me comprometí, no es así?". Ella frunció el ceño. "Oh, Jareth, yo debería haber hablado primero contigo en privado. Lo siento mucho."

Ella lo miró horrorizada y Jareth dio un paso hacia ella, jalándola a sus brazos. "No estoy enojado. Sólo estuve ligeramente sorprendido de que te hubieras comprometido con ella, pero no tengo ningún conflicto con la decisión."

Sarah se retiró ligeramente. Ella todavía fruncía el ceño. "Pero ese no es el punto. Yo debería haberlo discutido contigo antes."

Jareth se inclinó más hacia ella. Él apartó su largo cabello de su rostro. Él sonrió mientras sus dedos desnudos tocaban los mechones sedosos. Ella había usado el cabello suelto desde que él lo había mencionado. "No estoy enfadado ni alterado. Simplemente siento curiosidad."

"Supongo que yo me comprometí por dos razones. Quería hacerla callar y mientras más pensaba en lo que estuvimos de acuerdo, más deseé que alguna parte de nuestra boda pudiera ser tradicional, no solamente para mi gente, sino que también para la tuya. El ministro casándonos seria tradicional para mi gente y nosotros, y podríamos añadir también algo de una boda Fae."

Jareth sonrió con amplitud, su mirada era predatoria. "La mejor parte de una boda Fae no es la ceremonia. Involucra la noche de bodas..." Jareth se inclinó hacia delante y rozó los labios de Sarah con los suyos. Él sintió que la mano de ella se deslizaba por su pecho, los dedos de ella enredándose en el largo cabello de él.

"¡No habrá nada de eso aquí!" La señora Henry los regañó con fuerza en cuanto entró en la cocina con unos cuantos platos más.

Sarah jadeó y brincó hacia atrás, casi llevándose el cabello de Jareth con ella.

La señora Henry marchó hacia ellos y apuntó con el dedo en su dirección. "No soportaré demostraciones públicas en mi casa. ¿Nos entendemos el uno al otro?"

Jareth la fulminó con la mirada peligrosamente y Sarah pareció desafiante.

"Nosotros no lastimamos a nadie," se defendió Sarah.

"Guárdense sus demostraciones de afecto para cuando estén solos."

"¡Pero nosotros estábamos solos!", comenzó Sarah.

La señora Henry siguió hablando como si Sarah no hubiese dicho una palabra.

"¡Es inapropiado!" La señora Henry lanzó sus manos en el aire. "¿Qué es lo estoy diciendo? La mayor parte de lo que ustedes hacen es inapropiado. Es como si ustedes dos no hubiesen crecido en el mismo tiempo y lugar que el resto de nosotros."

La mandíbula de Sarah cayó.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?", preguntó Jareth calladamente.

"Lo dije en el sentido que ustedes dos actúan como si hubieran crecido en un tiempo y lugar diferentes al resto de nosotros." La señora Henry se rió de sí misma. "Que idea tan tonta." Ella echó un vistazo a Jareth y se puso seria. "Jacob podría necesitar algo de ayuda para enganchar el caballo al coche. Para cuando ustedes dos hayan terminado, Sarah ya habrá terminado con los platos."

Jareth parecía sumamente agitado y Sarah temió lo que pudiera suceder si empezaba a discutir con la señora Henry. Con su magia regresando, él podía ser muy imprevisible.

"Ve a ayudar a Jacob. Yo saldré pronto," le dijo Sarah.

Jareth no contestó así que ella le dio un apretoncito en la mano para dejarle saber que estaba bien.

Él miró a Sarah, le devolvió el apretón de mano y la soltó con lentitud. Le dio una mirada peligrosa a la señora Henry y luego dejó la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth terminó con cualquier labor que se requiriera de él de modo de poder acompañar a Jacob y a Sarah al pueblo. El paseo hacia la ciudad fue agradable. Jareth y Jacob se habían vuelto mucho más amistosos después que se estableció el asunto de que Sarah amaba a Jareth y no a Jacob. Los dos hombres inclusive concertaron ir a pescar una tarde antes de la boda y que Sarah podría unírseles.

Ellos cabalgaron hasta el borde de la ciudad donde vivía el ministro. Él era un caballero alto de nombre Jeremy Walker, de cabello entrecano, amables ojos azules, y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Él estuvo de acuerdo con la ceremonia de unión de manos después de un poco de persuasión. Él nunca había realizado una antes y no estaba seguro de su origen, pero él prometió investigarlo para los votos apropiados.

Sarah estaba tan feliz que lo abrazó.

Los días pasaron con lentitud para Jareth y Sarah, pero con rapidez para la familia Henry.

Sarah pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo preguntándose como seria la boda y que podría hacer para hacerla más especial.

Una tarde mientras Jareth estaba ocupado con sus labores, Jacob llevó a Sarah al pueblo donde el platero.

Sin conocimiento de Jareth, Sarah deseaba seguir otra tradición humana, dándole al novio un anillo. Ella esperaba dárselo a Jareth en una ceremonia privada cuando ellos estuvieran a solas. El platero acordó fabricar una pequeña argolla de bodas para Jareth a cambio de algunas de las manzanas de los Henry que ya estaban maduras.

Los hombres fueron a pescar una tarde y Sarah se reunió con ellos. Al terminar, tuvieron un picnic como comida y hablaron de muchas cosas diferentes. La conversación pronto derivó hacia la guerra. Había estado tranquilo últimamente, o al menos eso habían pensado Jareth y Sarah.

Jacob habló sobre el número creciente de colonos que se habían unido al ejército continental. Había granjeros, herreros, plateros, zapateros; se estaban reuniendo hombres de todas las profesiones. Incluso se unían esclavos liberados. Bunker Hill y la mayor parte de Boston todavía estaban bajo control británico, pero los colonos se defendían, atacando a los británicos siempre que podían.

Mientras Sarah escuchaba hablar a Jacob acerca de la guerra, ella quería saber dos cosas muy importantes.

"¿Qué pasó con el Coronel Davis y el Coronel Rochester?", le preguntó ella a Jacob. "Tu no has hablado del Coronel Davis en todo el tiempo que hemos estado con tu familia".

Jacob bajó la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto.

Sarah frunció el ceño.

"Yo no he hablado del Coronel Davis por la razón de que él esta muerto".

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron y las cejas de Jareth se levantaron. "Yo... yo no lo sabía," dijo Sarah con suavidad.

Jacob se movió con incomodidad sobre la manta en que estaban sentados. "El Coronel Davis murió poco tiempo después de que ustedes dos llegaran a quedarse con nosotros. Él quería un pedazo de los británicos, y en cambio ellos consiguieron un pedazo de él. Nuestra banda de colonos rebeldes se disolvió pronto después de su muerte. Su muerte me hizo replantearme mucho acerca de la guerra, y mi padre y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria estar involucrados en una forma no confrontacional."

"¿No es esa la salida de un cobarde?", preguntó Jareth.

Sarah le dio un codazo por hacer tal pregunta.

"Algunos podrían verlo de esa manera y yo solía ser uno de ellos". Jacob los miró a ambos y continuó. "Mi familia es muy importante para mí y la salud de mi padre no es tan buena como lo era antes. Le duele más el cuerpo, y tiene más dificultades para caminar. Con él no sintiéndose muy bien, yo estoy a cargo de ver las tareas que deben hacerse en la granja. Si yo dejara la granja por mucho tiempo, demasiadas cosas quedarían sin hacer y mi familia no estaría protegida", explicó él.

"Comprendo", le dijo Jareth dando una cabezada. "Espero que no tomes mi pregunta como una ofensa ya que no fue así.

Jacob sonrió, aunque Sarah se dio cuenta que él estaba intranquilo. "Ningún daño se ha hecho", le contestó a Jareth.

Pero Sarah no se dejó engañar. Jacob deseaba la libertad de su gente y el estar forzado a hacerse cargo de la granja familiar estaba comenzando a cobrar un precio sobre él. Él había aceptado el camino no confrontacional para complacer a su familia aunque a él no le satisfacía.

"¿Y que hay acerca del Coronel Rochester? ¿Han escuchado de su paradero?", preguntó Jareth, extendiendo sus largas piernas frente a él.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. "Sé tanto como ustedes, es decir, nada. Se cree que sus tropas se movieron de su posición, pero no se sabe si Rochester se fue con ellos. Rochester hace lo que él quiere y, sorpresivamente, el ejército británico le deja salirse con al suya. Ustedes han tratado con él. Seguramente ustedes saben cuan astuto e impredecible es él."

Jareth colocó un brazo alrededor de Sarah y la acercó a él mientras recordaba las ordenes de Rochester a Evan para que violara a Sara para hacer enojar a Jareth, y esperando obtener otro puesto para comandar.

"Nosotros lo conocemos demasiado bien", replicó Jareth mientras sostenía a Sarah un poco más apretadamente. Sarah a su vez enterró su cara en el cuello de Jareth.

Jacob observó el despliegue entre ellos y no pudo contener su curiosidad. "Además de disparar a Jareth, él hizo algo para afectarlos, ¿no es así?"

Jacob miró con atención a Jareth y el joven colono no podía creer el odio que vio en los ojos desiguales. En un segundo vistazo, también vio el dolor que se abatía sobre ellos.

Jacob apartó la vista de la mirada intensa después de unos momentos. "Creeré que eso es un 'sí'".

Jareth cabeceó. "Rochester nunca debe ser subestimado. Él es capaz de causar un daño irreparable y no se detendrá ante nada para obtener lo que él desea."

"Suena como si hablases por experiencia personal."

"Lo hago", le dijo Jareth con firmeza y no ofreció ninguna explicación.

Jacob podía decir que él no planeaba ofrecer ninguna tampoco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó la noche del viernes y Sarah había comenzado a ponerse ansiosa. Ella estuvo inquieta en la cena y seguía dejando caer las cosas. Era muy difícil para ella el pensar que hace unos meses atrás ella era un estudiante normal de último año de secundaria. Ahora ella se iba a casar con el Rey de los Goblins en la América de las Colonias. A veces era imposible de asimilar.

Todo estaba listo para la boda. Ella ya tenia lavado su vestido azul pálido, y libre de arrugas. Ella no sabía que usaría Jareth y él no se lo había contado.

Ellos tenían pavo salvaje para la cena, el cual Thomas había matado orgullosamente por sí solo. El ministro había mandado a decir que él había encontrado los votos para una ceremonia de unión de manos en uno de sus libros, y el anillo de Jareth estaba terminado.

Sarah debería haber estado relajada, pero ella no se sentía así ni de cerca. Como cualquier futura esposa, ella estaba nerviosa y preocupada de que las cosas no salieran bien.

Ella se imaginaba cuan nerviosa se habría sentido de tener que casarse delante de todo el reino de Jareth en vez de sólo delante de los Henry.

Sarah enjuagó los platos de la cena y se abocó en la tarea de lavarlos, secarlos y guardarlos en su sitio con la esperanza de sacar la boda de su mente. Ella guardó el último plato con un suspiro y pudo escuchar el sonido de los hombres jugando a las cartas en el estudio.

Podía oír la risa cálida del señor Henry que sonaba como la de Papa Noel. Podía oír a Jareth y Jacob uniéndose a su risa y volvió a suspirar. Ella deseaba poder estar tan alegre como lo estaban los hombres. Pero esto nunca funcionaba así para las mujeres cuando estaba a punto de ocurrir algo importante.

"Sarah, te necesito en la sala de estar".

Era la voz de la señora Henry y Sarah gruñó. Ella se había peleado durante toda la semana con Jareth y Sarah por la boda y probablemente aun no había terminado.

Sarah dio un profundo suspiro y salió de la cocina.

La señora Henry estaba sentada en una de las sillas y había algo doblado en su regazo. "No puedo dejar que te cases en ese viejo y andrajoso vestido azul."

Sarah la miró con expresión confundida y la señora Henry se puso de pie. El artículo en su regazo quedó desplegado y Sarah jadeó ante el hermoso vestido blanco que sostenía la señora Henry. La mujer mayor sonrió. "Aun necesita algunas puntadas, lo cual podemos hacer esta noche."

La señora Henry se rió ante la expresión estupefacta de Sarah. "Bien, no te quedes allí parada. Ve arriba y pruébatelo, así podremos asegurarnos de que te queda bien. Yo subiré en un momento para que Jareth no pueda verlo." Ella le pasó el vestido a Sarah.

"¿Para que yo no pueda ver qué?", preguntó Jareth , entrando a la sala de estar.

Inmediatamente Sarah escondió el vestido detrás de ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras retrocediendo. "Nada, nada en lo absoluto." Ella se rió y se apresuró a llegar a lo alto de las escaleras.

Una de las cejas de Jareth se arqueó sobre su ojo. ¿Qué estaba pasando y qué era lo que él no debía saber?

La señora Henry le brindo una sonrisa torcida y se encaminó hacia arriba.

Sarah acababa de terminar de ponerse el vestido cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta. "¿Estas al menos medio vestida?", le preguntó la señora Henry.

"Estoy vestida, sólo necesito abotonarme", le dijo Sarah.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la señora Henry le sonrió ampliamente cuando vio lo hermosa que se veía Sarah con el vestido. "Date la vuelta para que los pueda abotonar por ti".

Sarah hizo lo que ella pedía y observó por el espejo enfrente de ella a la señora Henry abotonar la espada del vestido.

"Ya está." La señora Henry retrocedió y Sarah dio la vuelta ampliando su sonrisa.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Sarah. "Es tan hermoso. ¿Dónde... cómo... por qué?"

La señora Henry se rió. "Son demasiadas preguntas. Solamente tienes que saber que es tuyo."

"No sé cómo agradecerle", le dijo Sarah.

La señora Henry le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró profundamente a los ojos. "Puedes agradecerme al no dejar nunca que este hombre o algún otro se aproveche de ti. Tu eres una mujer joven, fuerte y hermosa y yo odiaría que algo llegara a pasarte."

Sarah asintió. "Jareth cuidará bien de mí", le dijo a la mujer mayor con seguridad.

"Será mejor que lo haga o dejaré que los nativos se encarguen de él. Ellos pueden ser muy feroces."

Sarah rió.

La señora Henry revisó el vestido. "Es demasiado largo, como supuse que lo estaría, pero pienso que será más seguro hacer el dobladillo y cortarlo cuando lo tengas puesto. No queremos que sea demasiado corto ni demasiado largo." Ella echó un vistazo al resto del vestido. "Todo lo demás está bien, excepto que podríamos ajustarlo un poco en la cintura. Tu tienes una figura bonita y no hay ningún daño en enseñarla un poco."

Sarah sonrió. "No sé como agradecérselo. El vestido es precioso. Haré lo que pueda para pagarle por la tela y por su tiempo."

La señora Henry resopló. "Tonterías. Es un regalo. Y el resto de la familia te tiene también unos cuantos regalos, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, cuando estés casada, por ellos." La señora Henry examinó a Sarah con cuidado.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte mañana? Todavía estas a tiempo para cambiar de parecer".

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "Me casaré mañana, contra viento y marea."

"Me aseguraré de rezar para que llueva mucho esta noche." Se rió la señora Henry. Luego ella suspiró. "Bueno, no puedes culpar a una madre persistente por un último intento."

Sarah sonrió tristemente. Una parte de ella deseaba que su verdadera madre estuviera aquí para que fuera testigo de ese evento, y que su padre, su hermano Toby e inclusive hasta Karen estuvieran aquí. Ella extrañaba a su familia y sentía culpa por no pensar en ellos más seguido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que ella nunca los volvería a ver otra vez.

"¿Te encuentras bien, niña? Espero no haberte trastornado." La señora Henry echó el cabello de Sarah hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos.

Sarah se limpió unas lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta que estaban allí. "Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en mi familia... en mi padre".

"¿Hay algún modo de ponerse en contacto con él? Quizás Jacob pueda cabalgar toda la noche y traerlo aquí por la mañana", le ofreció la mujer mayor.

"Eso es muy amable, pero él esta mucho más lejano que una noche a caballo." Sarah se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Ella adoraba el vestido. Estaba hecho de una tela suave. El estilo era muy sencillo. Un escote bajo, pero no demasiado bajo, mangas largas que terminaban en punta sobre el dorso de sus manos y una falda que descendía acampanada desde su cintura. La señora Henry había bordado minuciosamente algún tipo de diseño sobre el corpiño, así como alrededor de los botones de su espalda.

Sarah se sentía como una princesa y mirando el anillo en su mano, ella se dio cuenta que ella no iba a ser una princesa. Su sonrisa aumentó. Ella iba a ser una reina.

"Bueno, déjame conseguir unos alfileres y haremos el dobladillo y pasaremos la noche cosiéndolo."

Sarah asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni Jareth no Sarah durmieron bien esa noche. Ambos estuvieron ocupados preguntándose como sería su día de bodas y qué les depararía el futuro.

La mañana llegó finalmente. La señora Henry introdujo a Sarah dentro de su propio dormitorio después de que hubo salido el señor Henry con Jacob a alimentar a los animales.

La señora Henry tenia listo el desayuno de Sarah, el cual ella no tocó. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer. Luego la señora Henry la ayudó a ponerse su vestido. La mujer mayor tejió pequeñas flores silvestres blancas en el cabello oscuro de Sarah, y le prestaron a Sarah un par de los mejores botines para ir a la iglesia de Elizabeth para completar su atuendo.

Sarah miró fijamente afuera de la ventana mientras la señora Henry le arreglaba el cabello. Había estado nublado más temprano, pero el sol había aparecido entre las nubes y era un hermoso día de finales de Junio.

Sarah estaba ansiosa por salir al exterior, pero la señora Henry no se lo permitió. No hasta que llegara el Ministro y la familia estuviera reunida afuera esperando en sus lugares.

Sarah se estaba aburriendo y mientras el tiempo pasaba su frustración aumentaba. Ella había ojeado los libros y ahora que no se le permitía acercarse a la ventana, estaba empezando a sentirse como una niña castigada en vez que como una novia.

Finalmente, la señora Henry le dijo que era hora de ir, y en vez de sentirse aliviada, Sarah se sintió nerviosa. Ellas bajaron las escaleras y las manos de Sarah estaban temblando. Ella sostuvo con fuerza el pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que le había dado la señora Henry y trató de no romper los tallos.

Al ir hacia fuera, Sarah se quedó sin aliento al ver como habían decorado el huerto de manzanas con tela blanca, flores y dos pequeñas mesas de madera.

Sarah hizo una pausa para asimilar todo y en eso escuchó una música. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Es... música la que escucho?"

La señora Henry asintió. "Jacob les preguntó a unos amigos si no les importaba lucir sus talentos musicales."

Los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas.

La señora Henry sonrió y la condujo cerca del huerto.

Sarah se detuvo en seco al tener a Jareth a la vista.

Él estaba de pie hablando con Jacob. Él estaba vestido con un abrigo largo de lana negra, camisa blanca, pantalones color tostado y botas negras altas. Su cabello estaba suelto y brillaba a la luz del sol como el oro. Los dos hombres se estaban riendo y Jareth lucia increíblemente contento.

Como si sintiera la presencia de Sarah, Jareth se volteó para verla. Y se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio a ella y el vestido que llevaba. Él esperaba verla lucir hermosa, pero nada lo había preparado para lo impresionante que ella se veía. Ella lucia como si hubiera nacido para ser una reina, su reina.

Mientras Sarah y la señora Henry se aproximaban, el ministro pidió a los demás tomar sus posiciones. Jacob permaneció de pie al lado de Jareth, y el señor y la señora Henry se quedaron de pie justo a la izquierda de Sarah mientras ella se aproximaba a Jareth y al ministro.

Jareth sonrió. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia Sarah y susurró: "Tu ya pareces una reina."

Sarah inclinó la cabeza y un rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

El ministro se volteó hacia el pequeño grupo reunido, Elizabeth y Thomas, Ellie, Abigail y su esposo y sus dos chicos, así como a los músicos.

"Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para atestiguar la unión de dos almas. Si alguno tiene alguna objeción, por favor que hable ahora."

Sarah contuvo el aliento y Jareth se quedó perfectamente quieto, ambos esperanzados en que la señora Henry no dijera nada y, para su asombro, ella permaneció en silencio.

"Sarah, por favor, ponte frente a Jareth y sostén su mano con las palmas hacia arriba, para que así puedas ver el regalo que son para ti", instruyó el ministro.

Sarah hizo lo que se le pidió y tomó las manos de Jareth. Él la detuvo de manera de poder quitarse los guantes y ella sonrió, continuando y sosteniendo sus manos desnudas palmas arriba.

El ministro comenzó a hablar. "Estas son las manos de tu mejor amigo, jóvenes y fuertes y vibrantes de amor, que las tuyas sostienen en su día de bodas, así como él promete amarte todos los días de su vida."

"Estas son las manos que trabajaran junto a las tuyas, mientas juntas construyen su futuro, mientras ustedes rían y lloren, mientras ustedes compartan sus secretos íntimos y sus sueños."

"Estas son las manos que tu colocarás con expectante alegría contra tu estómago, hasta que él, también, sienta a su hijo dentro de ti."

Jareth miró profundamente a Sarah a los ojos mientras el ministro hablaba de un futuro niño. Mientras él miraba a Sarah a los ojos y sentía la tibieza de sus manos en las de él, el se dio cuenta precisamente en ese momento cuan seriamente deseaba ser padre de un hijo... del hijo de ella.

"Estas son las manos que parecen tan grandes y fuertes, aunque pueden ser tan gentiles mientras sostienen a tu bebé por primera vez", continuó el ministro.

"Estas son las manos que trabajarán largas horas para ti y tu nueva familia."

Sarah sonrió con intensidad. Ella se preguntó si esas horas las pasarían reconstruyendo el Laberinto o quizás cayendo sobre una cama enorme con suaves sábanas de seda.

Jareth captó un destello en los ojos de ella y después de las siguientes palabras del ministro, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, revelando sus blancos dientes puntiagudos.

"Estas son las manos que te amarán apasionadamente y que te abrigarán a través de los años, de una vida de felicidad."

"Estas son las manos que durante innumerables veces secarán las lágrimas de tus ojos: lágrimas de dolor y lágrimas de alegría."

"Estas son las manos que te consolarán en la enfermedad, y que te sostendrán cuando el miedo o la pena sacudan tu mente."

"Estas son las manos que con ternura levantarán tu barbilla y acariciarán tu mejilla mientras levantan tu cara para mirarte a los ojos: ojos que están completamente llenos con su abrumador amor por ti."

Sarah sintió que Jareth apretaba sus manos con sus dedos y las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos.

El ministro luego se volteó hacia Jareth.

"Jareth, por favor, sostén las manos de Sarah, con las palmas arriba, donde puedas ver el regalo que ellas son para ti".

Jareth así lo hizo, pero solamente después de plantar un suave beso sobre cada palma.

"Estas son las manos de tu mejor amiga, suaves, jóvenes y sin preocupaciones, que las tuyas sostienen en el día de su boda así como ella promete su amor y compromiso para ti todos los días de su vida."

"Estas son las manos que sostendrán a cada hijo con tierno amor, calmándolos a través de la enfermedad y el dolor, apoyándolos y animándolos todo el camino, y sabiendo cuando es tiempo de dejarlos ir."

Jareth acarició con sus pulgares las palmas de Sarah y cuando ella lo miró, vio una gran alegría y amor que centelleaban hacia ella.

"Estas son las manos te amarán apasionadamente y te abrigarán a través de los años, por una vida de felicidad."

"Estas son las manos que te sostendrán estrechamente cuando tu luches a través de tiempos difíciles."

"Estas son las manos que te confortaran cuando tu estés enfermo, o te consolarán cuando estés apenado."

"Estas sin las manos que te sostendrán en la alegría y el entusiasmo y la esperanza, cada vez que ella te diga que ustedes van a tener otro hijo, y que juntos ustedes han creado una nueva vida."

Jareth otra vez acarició las palmas de Sarah con sus pulgares y cuando él miró los ojos de Sarah, la visión de él estaba nublada con las lágrimas.

"Estas son las manos que te apoyarán mientras te dé animo para perseguir tus sueños. Juntos como un equipo, todo lo que deseen podrá ser realizado."

El ministro luego se volteó a mirar tanto a Jareth como a Sarah. Rápidamente tomó conocimiento del pequeño grupo reunido para la boda, incluyéndolos a ellos en los votos.

"Sean bendecidas estas manos que ven aquí este día. Que ellas siempre sean sostenidas una por la otra. Denles la fuerza para que se sostengan durante las tormentas de tensión y la oscuridad de la desilusión. Presérvenlas tiernas y gentiles mientras se nutren uno al otro con su amor maravilloso. Ayuden a estas manos a seguir construyendo una relación, rica en preocupación y devota en alcanzar la perfección. Permitan que Jareth y Sarah vean sus cuatro manos como sanación, protección, refugio y guía."

El ministro, quien había estado reservado durante la ceremonia, ahora sonrió con amplitud. "La ceremonia ha concluido. Jareth, puedes besar a tu esposa."

Jareth sonrió torcidamente malevolente mientras él bajaba sus labios a los de Sarah. El beso fue suave y gentil, una promesa de las cosas por venir.

Hubo aplausos y gritos de alegría y buenos deseos mientras los dos se besaban debajo de los manzanos en flor.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Sarah y Jareth se voltearon hacia el grupo. Los amigos de Jacob están tocando música y, a la distancia en unas pequeñas mesas, Ellie y Abigail estaban trayendo la comida.

Sarah no podía creer que ella estaba casada, y nada menos que con Jareth el Rey de los Goblins. Ella estaba llena de alegría mientras Jareth se inclinaba para darle otro beso en los labios.

"Te amo", le dijo él con suavidad.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas."Yo también te amo".

Jareth la tomó de la mano y fueron juntos a saludar a sus invitados.

Continuará...


	30. Es sólo para siempre, no es mucho tiempo

**CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS **

**Escrito por Cormak3032 / Traducción de BlazeVein**

**Nota del Autor: **Este capítulo a sido editado en su contenido sexual para FFnet, para ver la versión del autor vayan a la página de UC (en el homepage)

**Capítulo 30: "Es sólo para siempre, no es mucho tiempo en lo absoluto"**

A pesar de los problemas que la señora Henry había causado a Jareth y a Sarah, ella fue la primera del pequeño grupo que se había reunido en apresurarse hacia los recién casados. Ella le dio un abrazo a Sarah, balanceándola en sus brazos. Cuando la mujer mayor se retiró, Sarah advirtió lágrimas en sus ojos.

La señora Henry se volteó hacia Jareth y lo miró con severidad. "Ella es ahora su esposa. Será mejor que cuide de ella o tendrá que vérselas conmigo".

Jareth reprimió una respuesta ácida. Era el día de su boda, se dijo a sí mismo. Él cabeceó educadamente.

El señor Henry era el siguiente en la línea para abrazar a Sarah. Él la atrajo hacia sí, y después de soltarla cojeó hacia Jareth para oprimir su mano. Le deseó a Jareth la mejor de las suertes con su nueva esposa.

El siguiente en abrazar a Sarah fue Jacob, y mirándola profundamente a los ojos le dijo: "Te ves muy feliz".

Ella asintió y sonrió. Ella se daba cuenta que Jacob se preocupaba por ella y una parte de él probablemente siempre lo haría. Él había tomado una decisión muy desinteresada al dejar de ir detrás de ella y permitirle a Jareth hacerse cargo.

Ella dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Tu eres un buen hombre, Jacob, y yo nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por Jareth y por mi". Ella presionó un suave beso en su mejilla y luego se separó para pararse junto a Jareth.

Sarah estuvo sorprendida cundo Jacob le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Jareth y luego le dio un caluroso apretón de manos. Los dos hombres se habían hecho amigos en un corto periodo de tiempo y esto complacía a Sarah.

Thomas les dio un abrazo rápido a Sarah y a Jareth y luego se fue corriendo hacia Ellie y Abigail para molestarlas acerca de cuando estaría lista la comida. Ellas negaron con la cabeza y le dijeron que fuera a fastidiar a su madre, cosa que él hizo.

Ellie sonrió con timidez mientras se paraba delante de Sarah. "Felicitaciones en su boda", ofreció ella con suavidad.

Aunque Sarah y Ellie habían trabajo juntas, ellas nunca se habían hablado mucho. La joven chica negra era callada y tímida.

Sarah estaba de un humor tan maravilloso que se adelantó y la abrazó.

Ellie se puso tensa al principio, pero luego se relajó y la abrazó a su vez.

Sarah se distanció y sonrió con calidez. "Muchas gracias por preparar la comida de nuestra boda. A ambas," dijo Sarah, extendiendo sus gracias a Abby, quien estaba parada junto a Ellie.

"Fue un placer," le dijo Abigail a Sarah. Ella avanzó hacia delante y el dio un ligero abrazo a Sarah antes de presentar a su esposo y sus niños.

Sarah nunca los había conocido, ya que aunque Abbie trabajaba en la casa, el resto de su familia trabajaba en la ciudad para el herrero. El esposo de Abby, John, era un hombre alto con una voz profunda. Él estrechó la mano de Sarah y le sonrió con calidez. Sus hijos, Alan y William, tenían alrededor de 4 ó 5 años de edad.

Después que se completaron las felicitaciones, el ministro se despidió de todos con educación. Comenzó la música y algunas personas comenzaron a bailar debajo de los manzanos. Sarah y Jareth permanecieron apartados observando a sus invitados.

Sarah sonrió mientras echaba un vistazo a su esposo. Jareth le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Nunca me imaginé que mi boda seria así", le dijo Jareth suavemente.

"¿Es mejor o peor a como te la habías imaginado?"

Jareth se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Sarah. "Mucho mejor. A menudo me imaginaba una ceremonia fastuosa con personas que yo no conocía. Otras veces, yo me imaginaba una ceremonia sin nadie, excepto mi novia y yo. Yo comencé a convencerme a mí mismo que mi verdadera boda, seria algo parecido a esto."

Sarah frunció el ceño. "Una boda sin invitados¿pero por qué pensarías en eso?"

Jareth suspiró. "Yo no soy popular en el Mundo Subterráneo. La mayoría de los Fae no se asocian conmigo". Jareth se encogió de hombros. "Yo había decidido que nadie asistiría o que asistirían todos, pero solamente por la comida y el vino".

Sarah apretó su brazo para consolarlo. "Desgraciadamente, muchas personas asisten a las bodas humanas por la misma razón. Por la comida y la bebida gratis. Yo nunca entendí por qué invitaban a la gente que no eran muy amigas de la pareja que se casaba".

Jareth sonrió con pereza. "Bien, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Nosotros conocemos a todos los que están aquí".

Sarah asintió y dejó que Jareth la acercara más a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un poco después, Ellie y Abigail anunciaron que la comida estaba lista y todos se sentaron con rapidez.

Las fuentes y los platos se pasaron, y, cuando Sarah le paso el tazón de salsa a Jareth, ella comenzó a reírse suavemente.

Él supo exactamente de qué se reía.

"Paso," le dijo a ella , su expresión seria se convirtió luego en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sarah se rió y le pasó el tazón al señor Henry quien estaba esperando para verterla sobre su pavo.

"Sin salsa es una decisión sabia", se rió la señora Henry. "De otro modo la primera labor de su esposa sería limpiarla de su ropa".

Los músicos, Stephen, Mark, Peter y Louis parecieron confundidos así que la señora Henry les contó del pequeño accidente de Jareth con la salsa la última vez que comieron pavo.

Mientras que por fuera Jareth pareció aceptarlo bien, Sarah sabia que él estaba hirviendo por dentro.

Cuando unos minutos más tarde el tazón de salsa pasó de regreso, hubo un chillido y la señora Henry se levantó de un brinco de la mesa. El frente de su vestido estaba lleno de salsa.

Jareth ladeó la cabeza y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

"Dios mío¿cómo sucedió esto?" La señora Henry miró hacia abajo con confusión como la salsa goteaba de su vestido. "Mejor iré a limpiarme esto". Aturdida, ella dejó la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

En la mesa había aumentado el silencio, mientras que la gente que no estaba segura como actuar comenzaba a comer.

Jareth trataba de refrenar su risa y fallaba miserablemente.

"No fue muy chistoso", le regañó Elizabeth a través de la mesa. "Es muy probable que su vestido esté arruinado."

Jareth enderezó la cabeza y miró a la mujer rubia por debajo de la nariz. "Yo pienso que fue bastante divertido y apropiado. Ella no debería haberse burlado de mí. Ella obtuvo lo que merecía."

Elizabeth resopló y comenzó a comer su comida otra vez. El resto de la mesa comenzó a tener conversaciones ligeras acerca de asuntos en la ciudad o familias que conocían y el incidente quedó olvidado.

Jareth sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él y al dar un vistazo notó que su esposa lo estaba mirando airadamente. Ella era la única que sabia lo que él quiso decir con 'ella obtuvo lo que merecía'.

"Jareth¿fuiste tu?. Por favor dime que tu no lo hiciste", susurró ella, sonando perturbada.

Jareth se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela y la dejó caer en la mesa. "¿Decirte que no hice qué?". Sonrió con inocencia.

Sarah suspiró. "Que tu no dejaste caer el tazón de salsa sobre la señora Henry", dijo ella en un susurro con los dientes apretados.

"Sarah, tu me conoces", le dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano hacia ella.

"Te conozco y eso es lo que preocupa."

"Esa fue una broma inofensiva. Es nuestra boda y me permití un poco de diversión", cuando la expresión aproblemada de Sarah no cambió, Jareth dijo: "No permitas que esto nos estropee el día. Odiaría que nos peleáramos en el día más feliz de nuestras vidas."

Sarah suspiró. Sabiendo que él tenia razón. Ella comenzó a comer y no dijo otra palabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La señora Henry regresó unos 15 minutos más tarde usando un vestido limpio. Ella se sentó y comió su cena como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Peter y Jareth hablaban de música y Sarah miró alrededor de la mesa.

La gente que no estaba comiendo, estaba hablando y, mientras ella echaba un vistazo alrededor, notó que había dos sillas vacías. Ella escudriñó la mesa otra vez y se dio cuenta que faltaban Jacob y el señor Henry. Los buscó con la mirada en el patio, pero no se veían por ninguna parte.

Las conversaciones continuaron la mayor parte de la tarde, y Sarah estaba preocupada de que Jacob y el señor Henry no hubieran regresado enseguida.

No fue hasta que comenzaba a hacerse tarde que los vio aparecer, caminando desde la casa para unirse al grupo. Ellos se mezclaron y se comportaron como si nunca se hubieran marchado.

La señora Henry y Ellie encendieron algunas lámparas mientras el sol descendía. El resplandor anaranjado suave era hermoso y muy romántico.

Sarah buscó a Jareth. Él había estado hablando con los músicos y también con el esposo de Abigail, John, acerca de caballos. Sarah había pasado la tarde con las mujeres y estaba realmente cansada de escuchar a Elizabeth lloriquear que no era justo que William no estuviese allí con ella.

Sarah miró alrededor, pero Jareth parecía haber desaparecido. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth estaba parado a cierta distancia lejos del grupo. Él estaba mirando el cielo, observando como las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer una por una cuando la oscuridad de la noche las traía a la vida. Él hizo girar un cristal en su mano y pensó brevemente en todo lo que le había pasado durante su estadía en el mundo mortal.

Él sonrió mientras pensaba en Sarah y en todas las luchas por las que habían pasado. Era un milagro que ellos dos hubieran llegado tan lejos. Pero ellos lo habían logrado.

Con su magia haciéndose más poderosa, esto lo hacia ponerse más ansioso por volver a su hogar. Él quería restaurar el Laberinto y vivir en su castillo con su nueva esposa, su Reina.

Su sonrisa se amplió al pensar en Sarah. Él nunca hubiera creído que pudiera enamorarse tan profundamente de alguien, y además de una mortal.

"Eso es asombroso. ¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

Jareth saltó ante el sonido de la voz y el cristal de su mano cayó al suelo, fragmentándose por todas partes. Él se volteó para enfrentar a la persona que lo había sobresaltado.

Jacob estaba a unos pies de distancia y estaba mirando los cristales rotos que ahora cubrían el suelo a los pies de Jareth.

"Tu no deberías acercarte furtivamente así a las personas", le espetó Jareth.

"Me disculpo. Yo estaba tan intrigado por lo que hacías que no pensé en que podrías no haberme escuchado."

"Bueno, no te escuché", Jareth prácticamente gruñó.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa esfera de vidrio? Calvin, en el pueblo, ha estado tratando de hacer algo como eso hace años. Él quiere hacer un candelabro para su madre, pero no ha dominado el vidrio soplado para hacer la forma de una bola perfecta. Tu no puedes haberla obtenido de él."

"No la conseguí de él."

"¿Entonces de dónde?", le preguntó Jacob con curiosidad.

"Eso no importa. Ahora esta rota". Jareth sonó agitado.

"Tienes mis disculpas. No tenía intención de sobresaltarte." Jacob lució arrepentido.

"Lo que esta hecho, esta hecho. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?", le preguntó Jareth con un poco de frialdad.

"Tu esposa te esta buscando. Ella esta un poco preocupada." Le informó Jacob.

Jareth cabeceó y se alejó de Jacob avanzando a zancadas, yendo hacia la luz y el sonido de la celebración que aun continuaba.

Jacob observó irse a Jareth y luego miró hacia abajo al vidrio en el suelo, excepto que ya no era vidrio. Era algún tipo de brillo y de masa centelleante. Unos minutos después, se había ido completamente.

Jacob parpadeó y frotó sus ojos, preguntándose si estaba viendo cosas. Él había visto la bola de vidrio romperse en el suelo. Pero ahora había desaparecido.

Jacob se volteó y observó a Sarah correr hacia Jareth y abrazarlo. Repentinamente Jacob se sintió intranquilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas horas más de risas, bailes y comida la fiesta finalmente estaba llegando a su fin. Thomas seguía bostezando, así como los niños de Abigail. Ellie y Abigail habían limpiado los platos con la señora Henry así que todos comenzaron a darse las buenas noches. Los músicos empacaron sus instrumentos en su carro y cabalgaron hacia la ciudad.

Sarah y Jareth siguieron a los Henry adentro de la casa. Jareth se apoyó más cerca de Sarah y le susurró seductoramente: "¿Qué prefieres, querida mía¿Tu cuarto o el mío?" Él sonreía con malicia y miraba fijamente a Sarah y ella sintió que se ruborizaba. Era muy evidente lo que él estaba preguntando.

"Ninguno de los dos".

Jareth y ella dejaron de caminar y miraron hacia el frente para ver al que había contestado la pregunta.

Jacob estaba parado con las manos en las caderas. "Ninguno de los dos", repitió.

"¿Como dijo?", replicó Jareth.

Jacob no dijo otra palabra, sino que simplemente hizo gestos a Jareth y a Sarah para que lo siguieran. Ellos lo siguieron con curiosidad, mirándose uno al otro de vez en cuando.

Jacob los condijo a través de la sala de estar, escaleras arriba al segundo piso y luego hasta el final del pasillo donde se localizaba una escalera que conducía al ático.

Sarah lo miró con expresión perpleja.

"No comprendo por qué nos has conducido hasta el final del pasillo."

Jacob simplemente sonrió y luego subió por la escalera hasta la puerta del ático. Él la abrió y dio un paso hacia adentro.

Sarah y Jareth se miraron uno al otro.

"Jacob, no tenemos tiempo para juegos tontos. Si no te importa, yo quisiera pasar algún tiempo _a solas_ con mi _esposa_".

Jacob no contestó, y Jareth subió la escalera de dos en dos peldaños a la vez. Sus ojos se agrandaron al mirar detenidamente el ático buscando a Jacob.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Sarah mientras lo seguía. Frunció el ceño, confundida, mientras miraba alrededor. La mayor parte de los trastos que habían estado en el ático habían desaparecido. Había sido limpiado y vaciado. "No entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver el ático con nosotros¿Quién lo limpió y por que esta aquí la cama de la habitación de Jareth? Y mi tocador." Ella apuntó al tocador de roble oscuro que había estado en su cuarto esa mañana.

"¿Qué significa esto?", preguntó Jareth.

"Esta es su nueva habitación. Siendo recién casados, yo asumí que ustedes desearían privacidad y aquí lo tendrán", Jacob sonrió.

"¿Cuándo tu hiciste... cómo... por qué?"

Jacob se rió cuando Sarah tropezó sobre las palabras.

"Hiciste esto durante la recepción¿no es así?", preguntó Sarah.

Jacob se rió. "Tu eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien. Sí, mi padre y yo trabajamos rápidamente para conseguir terminar. Comenzamos a limpiar el ático al principio de la semana cuando supimos de su compromiso. Mientras ustedes estaban ocupados disfrutando de su boda, nosotros hicimos los arreglos. Aún necesita algo de trabajo menor. Algo de color para alegrarla. También necesita limpiarse la chimenea para que puedan usarla durante las noches frías u... otras veces", Jacob vaciló.

"Este es un regalo muy atento", dijo Jareth con un tono complacido mientras miraba alrededor.

"De nada."

Jareth miró al hombre joven y cabeceó saludando.

Jacob miró fijamente con dureza por largo rato a Jareth antes de regresar el gesto. "Bien, estoy seguro de que ambos están cansados después del entusiasmo del día. Encontrarán que sus ropas y sus pertenencias están todas aquí. Um... Buenas Noches", saludó con nerviosismo.

Él giró para salir, pero no fue capaz de escapar de Sarah quien corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Gracias. Por todo", ella le dijo al echarse hacia atrás.

Él la saludó con la cabeza y le sonrió con tristeza. Él miró a Jareth otra vez, la confusión nublaba sus ojos antes de irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Jacob bajó la escalera hasta el pasillo. Se volteó hacia la puerta del ático y con un profundo suspiro fue hacia su propio cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth chasqueó los dedos y las velas sobre el aparador chispearon encendiéndose. Ellas inundaron la habitación con un suave resplandor anaranjado.

Sarah caminó por la habitación, inspeccionando su nuevo espacio. Estaba la cama, su tocador, una cómoda alta, así como un estante para libros, un escritorio y dos sillas.

Ella se detuvo delante de una de las pequeñas ventanas del ático. Una ventana daba hacia el oeste mientras que la otra miraba hacia el este. Estas necesitarían cortinas para evitar el sol, aunque pronto la decoración fue la cosa más apartada de su mente.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras observaba la luz de la luna brillando sobre el pequeño estanque junto al pastizal contiguo. Ella podía oír el sonido de las botas de Jareth golpeando el piso de madera mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ella sabia lo que vendría después , y aunque ella y Jareth ya habían tenido sexo antes, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Jareth se detuvo a su lado, sus brazos rodearon su cintura mientras anidaba su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Él besó la suave piel y luego frunció el ceño mientras la acercaba más a él. "Estas tensa... ¿pasa algo malo?"

"N-no."

"Mírame," ordenó él con suavidad.

Sarah se volteó con lentitud y vaciló antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él la miró fijamente por unos momentos y no le gustó que ella apartara la mirada. Él levantó la mano hasta su cara y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella lo miró brevemente a los ojos otra vez.

"Estás nerviosa."

Ella asintió muy lentamente.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, Sarah," él la calmó. "Hemos hecho esto antes."

Ella bajó la cabeza. "Lo sé," ella susurró.

Jareth alcanzó su barbilla y la levantó con los dedos. "Entonces¿qué es lo que te asusta tanto?"

Sarah tomó la otra mano de Jareth con la suya y posicionó la palma de él contra su estómago. "Esto es lo que me asusta".

Jareth asintió comprendiendo. Él bajó la mano de su cara. "Cierra los ojos."

"¿Por qué?", preguntó ella ligeramente alarmada.

"Sólo confía en mi. Cierra los ojos".

Sarah hizo lo que él le pidió y cerró sus ojos. Unos minutos después, sentía una sensación hormigueante en su sección media directamente bajo la mano de Jareth. La sensación se intensificó y luego desapareció.

"Ábrelos"

Ella lo hizo y sus cejas se unieron. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Alivié tus temores," le dijo él y retiró la mano. Su voz había tomado un tono seductor otra vez y el deseo brilló en sus ojos.

Sarah lo miró atentamente. "¿Es-eso es todo¿Es así de sencillo?"

Jareth asintió y la tomó de la mano. Le dio un ligero apretón antes de colocarla contra su pecho. Se acercó un paso y Sarah cerró los ojos mientras su rostro descendía hacia el suyo.

Los labios de él acariciaron los suyos levemente. Ella respondió instantáneamente a él, la mano que estaba a su costado se unió a la que estaba descansando en el pecho de Jareth.

Las manos de Jareth se deslizaron hacia abajo por el costado de Sarah y se emplazaron en la cintura de ella. Él la atrajo más cerca, desesperado por sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Unos minutos más tarde, él la condujo hacia la cama.

Después de hacer el amor, no se dijo ni una palabra y solamente se podía escuchar la respiración. La luz de la luna brillaba por la ventana desde el este y bañaba parte del cuarto en un misterioso brillo azul.

Los dedos de Jareth se deslizaron ligeramente por los pechos de Sarah y hacia abajo sobre su estómago. Él descansó su palma en su vientre, preguntándose si así era como se sentiría el crear a un niño. Su pulgar continuó moviéndose sobre la piel, y fue con gran tristeza que recordó el hechizo que había colocado sobre ella.

"De todas maneras es para siempre, no mucho más largo que eso...", pensó él.

Pensando en las posibilidades del futuro, Jareth sonrió contra el cuello de Sarah y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Nota Traductor: Una vez más , mil gracias por el apoyo a Jenny Flint , y un saludo a rose rose . 

Y si alguien desea conocer la versión sin editar, ya saben, escriban a mi e-mail .

Abrazos!


	31. Giros y Vueltas de la Vida

** CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS**

**Capítulo 31: " Giros y vueltas de la Vida"**

**3 Meses Después...**

Sarah abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor en el cuarto oscuro. Ella sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Jareth curvado contra el suyo. Era lo mismo cada mañana, como lo había sido por tres meses. Los dos despertaban en los brazos del otro. A veces ellos conseguían salir de la cama a tiempo para realizar sus labores y otras veces no.

Sarah suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que, aunque afuera había luz, el sol aun no había elevado. Esa seria otra mañana donde ella estaría despierta por horas antes de que Jareth siquiera se hubiera movido.

Distraídamente, ella hizo girar los dos anillos en su mano izquierda. Dándose cuenta que estaba recayendo en un hábito, ella se detuvo y extendió sus dedos delante de ella para mirar sus anillos. Los dos estaban en su dedo anular, y aunque lucían terriblemente fuera de lugar juntos, ambos le encantaban a Sarah.

Su anillo de cobre con el cristal de cuarzo estaba más arriba. Era su anillo favorito, aunque no se lo dijera a Jareth. A pesar de ser primitivo en su diseño, él lo había hecho para ella con sus propias manos y era su anillo de compromiso.

El anillo de más abajo era extravagante, con hermosos diamantes que brillaban y la plata más fina que ella había visto. Jareth había creado este con su magia.

Elizabeth estaba siempre hablando de ello, alegando con frecuencia que William le compraría un anillo más grande cuando la pidiera en matrimonio. Ella también había alegado que Jareth lo robó, porque no había forma en que él pudiera pagarlo. Jareth inventó una mentira blanca de que fue de su madre y que ahora le pertenecía a Sarah.

Sarah recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvieron Jareth y ella acerca del anillo la mañana después de su boda.

"Es un anillo digno de una reina, y eso es lo que tu eres, Sarah. Una reina. MI reina," le dijo Jareth. "Yo no dejaré que mi esposa use esa cosa de apariencia horrible, algo que una esposa de campesino debería estar usando." Sus ojos se estrecharon al enfocarse sobre el anillo de cobre en su mano.

Sarah retrajo su mano sobre su pecho, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Horrible? Jareth, tu hiciste este anillo para mi y yo lo adoro."

"Y yo he hecho otro que es más digno de tu posición de Reina de los Goblins."

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. "Pero yo no quiero otro anillo. Me encanta el que tengo. Jareth, el que yo te diera un anillo no era para que tu hicieras otro para mi. Yo adoro el que tengo." Sarah echó un vistazo al anillo de cobre en su dedo y luego miró la mano de Jareth. El anillo que había hecho hacer para él le ajustaba perfectamente, pero él parecía haber malentendido sus intenciones.

Ella le había explicado que ella quiso seguir una costumbre de su gente y le había entregado el anillo, y él había vuelto todo fuera de proporción.

Ella lo miró y notó que la expresión de enojo y frustración en su rostro aun no se había desvanecido. Sarah suspiró.

"Jareth, haré un trato contigo. Aceptaré el anillo nuevo que quieres darme y tu aceptarás que el anillo que hiciste sin ninguna magia nunca dejará mi dedo mientras yo viva." Jareth abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sarah denegó con la cabeza. "Nosotros hemos estado casados durante menos de un día y ya tenemos nuestra primera pelea como pareja casada. Yo preferiría llegar a un acuerdo siempre que sea posible, en vez de arruinar las cosas con nuestra testarudez y mal carácter."

"¿A quién estas llamando testarudo?", preguntó Jareth.

"A nosotros dos," le dijo Sarah indicándose a ambos. "Si vamos a hacer que este matrimonio funcione, tenemos que comprometernos y estar dispuestos a ceder en ocasiones. De otro manera, este matrimonio no va a funcionar y no soporto ni siquiera el pensar en la posibilidad de separarnos."

Jareth miró a Sarah durante unos minutos. Él notó las lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Te volviste sabia de la noche a la mañana?", la embromó ligeramente.

Sarah se ruborizó y luego se rió. "No sé de que estas hablando. Yo siempre he sido sabia".

Jareth se rió y jaló a Sarah hacia sus brazos. Él enterró la cara en el cabello de ella y ronroneó en su oído: "¿Ah, sí?"

Sarah asintió.

Jareth la atrajo aun más cerca y Sarah dejó caer su cabeza con un suspiro mientras sentía que él presionaba su erección contra ella.

Sarah sonrió ante el recuerdo. Fue la primera de muchas mañanas en que ellos cedieron a lo que sus cuerpos ansiaban. Jareth era un amante maravilloso, aun cuando ella no tuviera a nadie con quien compararlo. El fue el primero, y era lo que ella había visualizado como seria un marido y un amante, y el que ella había jurado que seria el único. Él era gentil y apasionado; siempre interesado en satisfacer las necesidades de ella, de ser posible antes de las suyas. Y cada vez que ellos hacían el amor, él usaba su magia para protegerla.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras ella pensaba en el último mes. Ellos habían estado haciendo el amor cada vez menos y menos, y Sarah sabia que era su culpa. Algunas noches y mañanas, ella estaba demasiado cansada y no suficientemente despierta para sentir placer en el sexo. Jareth nunca se quejaba y se enroscaba contra ella, contentándose con quedarse dormido con el cuerpo de ella presionado a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió al pensar en él. Ella se había equivocado. Él no era lo que ella visualizado como seria un marido y amante. Él era mucho mejor.

Sarah bostezó suavemente y miró a la ventana. Todavía no había sol. Suspirando, ella miró hacia abajo y notó dos ojos dispares que le devolvían la mirada. Una mano preocupada alcanzó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas con dedos largos y finos. Ella se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba Jareth despierto sin decir nada.

"¿Otra vez problemas para dormir?", él le preguntó.

"Sólo un poco. Pero estoy bien," le dijo ella con suavidad.

Jareth se sentó, las sábanas de la cama resbalaron hasta su cintura. Tenia expresión preocupada. "Tu pareces exhausta". Él trazó los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos con un dedo, y luego se inclinó hacia delante para besar sus labios. "La señora Henry te hace trabajar demasiado duro", le dijo después de retirarse.

Sarah se rió y negó con la cabeza.

Pero Jareth no se reía. "Cada noche antes de irnos a dormir tu te ves exhausta y en la mañana te ves igual." Jareth se inclinó para acariciar su rostro.

Sarah se sentó y lo apartó, "Estoy bien, en serio. Deja de hacer alboroto."

Jareth frunció el ceño. "No hago un alboroto. Sólo estoy... preocupado."

Ella lo estudió por un momento. Las cejas de él estaban juntas y sus ojos estaban llenos de inquietud. Él estaba preocupado. Ella podía verlo tan claro como el día en su cara, mientras más se abría a ella. La expresión del ya no era ilegible ni se escondía cuidadosamente detrás de mascaras erigidas. Ella sonrió y luego le acarició el rostro, sus dedos descansaron sobre su mentón.

"Sé que lo estás, pero yo estoy bien." Ella lo besó con suavidad y se retiró. "En serio."

A Jareth no le gustaba la manera en que Sarah despertaba cada mañana pareciendo estar cansada, y todavía menos le gustaba que ella no le diera importancia. Además le pesaba la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. El no sabía como iba a decirle a ella que lo que había acordado hacer con Jacob.

Jareth y Sarah se habían acercado con el matrimonio y el pensamiento de estar alejado de ella siquiera por unos pocos días lo atormentaba, así como sabia que a ella la atormentaría.

Él suspiró profundamente mientras reposaba la cabeza en el regazo de ella. Él sintió que los dedos de Sarah empezaban a peinar su cabello.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah mezclaba la masa para el pan de maíz y estaba a medias consciente de la conversación entre la señora Henry y Elizabeth. Ella estaba indiferente al principio. Elizabeth había estado balbuceando acerca de William viniendo a verla el día siguiente. Sarah se aseguraría de estar en el ático cuando él llegara. A ella no le agradaba William. No después de la manera en que le había hablado a Jareth y a ella misma cuando ella se estaba recuperando.

Algo en la conversación la hizo dejar lo que estaba haciendo y escuchar. Ella se dio cuenta que había cambiado el tema de conversación de William a noticias acerca de una amiga en la ciudad que había anunciado que ella y su marido esperaban su primer hijo. Sarah captó de la conversación que la mujer era alguien que Elizabeth conocía. Alguien con quien ella había ido a la escuela.

Sarah se preguntó como seria en el futuro, cuando Jareth y ella descubrieran que ella estaba embarazada. Ella se imaginaba que Jareth estaría excitado. Él había mencionado a un bebé unas cuantas veces; Con frecuencia conteniéndose en el último momento porque él sabia que no era sabio en este momento.

Ella sabía que él deseaba un hijo, pero ambos habían acordado que no intentarían tener uno hasta que estuvieron en un ambiente más estable. El criar a un bebé durante una guerra en un mundo que aun no les era familiar, no era decisión muy inteligente.

"¿No es maravilloso?", le preguntó Elizabeth a Sarah. La rubia estaba radiante.

"¿Hmm?"

Elizabeth hizo un ruido desagradable. "¿No oíste una palabra de lo que dijimos? Mi mejor amiga va a tener un bebé."

"Ah, que bonito", le dijo Sarah con suavidad.

"¿Bonito¡Es maravilloso!" Elizabeth se puso a saltar por la cocina y la señora Henry se rió de sus payasadas.

Sarah no se rió. De repente se sintió vacía y miserable por dentro.

Ella se excusó de la cocina, y se fue ignorando las miradas extrañadas de Elizabeth y la señora Henry. Ella caminó en el exterior bajo el sol que calentaba, y se encaminó hacia el bosque envolviéndose en sus brazos.

Durante el corto rato que estuvo a solas, ella puso juntas las piezas del rompecabezas e hizo un descubrimiento alarmante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth se paseaba de arriba a bajo por el ático. Sarah estaba abajo ayudando a las mujeres a lavar y secar los platos. Ella había estado letárgica en la cena y eso lo preocupaba. Algo andaba mal y él deseaba saber de que se trataba. También sabia que tenia que contarle a Sarah acerca de su decisión. Él se marcharía por la mañana y ella no tenia ni idea. El pensamiento de angustiarla lo molestaba enormemente.

La puerta del ático se abrió y Jareth saltó, sobresaltado por sus pensamientos. Él giró para afrontar al visitante con el corazón súbitamente acelerado.

Sarah lo saludó con una cabezadita mientras entraba al cuarto. Ella apartó la mirada de él al cerrar la puerta, se desató el delantal y lo arrojó sobre una silla cercana.

"Sarah, tenemos que hablar", soltó Jareth. El suspenso lo estaba matando.

Sarah se volteó hacia él y Jareth sintió que su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente en su pecho. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas, y él solamente esperaba que los Henry no hubieran mencionado el viaje que Jacob y él emprenderían.

Jareth se acercó a Sarah y la alcanzó para tomarla en sus brazos. Sarah se alejó un par de pasos. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué ocurre, Sarah?"

Sarah se enjugó las lágrimas. "Dime tu primero lo que tienes que decir."

Jareth tragó saliva y repentinamente se sintió como si fuera un niño de nuevo, estando de pie ante su padre y siendo forzado a decirle lo malo que había hecho.

"Me marcho mañana", le dijo Jareth con suavidad.

Sarah pareció entrar en pánico. "¿Qué¿Qué quieres decir con marcharte¿Adónde¿Por cuánto tiempo?". Ella no pudo evitar las preguntas que se atropellaron en sus labios.

Jareth bajó los ojos y luego miró a Sarah de nuevo. "Solamente por unos días. Yo acordé ir con Jacob y unos cuantos hombres a entregar unos suministros que estarán en la ruta a Newport, Rhode Island."

"¡Jareth, eso es demasiado peligroso y Newport está demasiado lejos!"

"Sarah, eso involucra escaso peligro. Nosotros no iremos a Newport. Transferiremos los suministros a otro grupo en Taunton que los llevará a Newport. Además, yo tengo mi magia para protegerme."

"¡Tu magia no te valdrá de mucho contra armas de hierro o si te disparan de nuevo!", le gritó Sarah.

Jareth suspiró. Él había esperado que ella lo tomara de mala manera. "Nosotros sólo entregaremos los suministros y estaremos lejos de los soldados británicos. Ir con Jacob es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotros." Él trató de tomarla de nuevo y ella apartó sus manos. Jareth sintió que el corazón le caía hasta el estómago cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

Una vez que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer no pudo detenerlas. "No puedes ir. Yo... yo te lo prohíbo", le dijo a él entre sollozos.

Jareth arqueó las cejas. "¿Tu lo prohíbes?". Su tono se volvió frío.

Sarah comenzó a llorar más aun. Ella enterró la cara en sus manos, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que llegaban. Jareth no hizo ningún movimiento para consolarla y eso la lastimó. Ella lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Ella retiró las manos de su cara y lo miró con las lágrimas todavía cayendo pro sus mejillas.

"No puedes dejarme a mí y al bebé," ella soltó.

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron y su corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho ante sus palabras hasta que él comprendió que no había bebé. Ella estaba alterada porque él se marchaba, y estaba inventando algo que sabia que lo convencería de quedarse.

"Sarah, no hay ningún bebé", le dijo él tan calmadamente como pudo.

"¡Sí que lo hay! Pienso que estoy embarazada," ella sollozó.

"¿Tu lo piensas? Si tu hubieras pensado un poco más acerca de lo que acabas de decir, te habrías dado cuenta que eso es imposible. Yo te protegí con magia. No hay posibilidad de que estés esperando a mi hijo." El tono de Jareth aun era frío, pero su voz se quebró al decir la ultima oración.

Sarah enterró la cara en las manos una vez más y sollozó con más fuerza. Después de unos minutos ella levantó la vista otra vez. Ella se limpió los ojos y dijo: "Tu piensas que lo estoy inventando, pero no es así. Jareth, yo siempre estoy cansada".

"La señora Henry te hace trabajar demasiado duro", le dijo a ella.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. "He aumentado de peso."

"Estas comiendo mejor."

"No he tenido mi periodo... mi ciclo durante tres meses."

Jareth no tenia ninguna réplica para esto. Él se quedó parado parpadeando. Hizo una pausa antes de hablar. "¿Estás segura?"

"Pienso que yo sabría si he tenido o no mi ciclo. Si yo lo hubiera tenido, tú lo sabrías."

Jareth supo que eso era verdad. Él nunca había sabido mucho del ciclo reproductor de las hembras antes de Sarah. Un día él le había preguntado, y había aprendido mucho más de lo hubiera querido saber. Y pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta que Sarah no había hablado de estar teniendo su ciclo durante los últimos tres meses.

Sarah observó que la mandíbula de Jareth comenzaba a temblar. "Sarah, esto no puede ser. Yo te protegí con mi magia. Nosotros tomamos precauciones para asegurarnos de que esto no sucedería."

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de Sarah. "Pienso que tu magia no funcionó una de las veces que nosotros...", su voz se apagó. Y luego se quebró cuando ella habló otra vez. "Los síntomas están presentes. He perdido mi periodo por 3 meses. Siempre estoy cansada. He aumentado de peso. Y siento mis pechos doloridos."

Él inclinó la cabeza, y sus cejas se unieron mientras decía: "¿Por qué no pusiste todas estas cosas juntas antes?"

"Porque nunca pensé realmente en ello. Tu usaste tu magia. Yo no pensé que esto podría suceder. Pero Elizabeth y la señora Henry estaban conversando acerca de alguien que ellas sabían que estaba embarazada y repentinamente yo comencé a comprender lo que me pasaba a mí".

Jareth sintió que su respiración se volvía irregular. "Pero la magia..."

Sarah comenzó a temblar visiblemente. Jareth no estaba tomando el asunto como ella había esperado.

"¿Desde cuando es que lo sabes¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Jareth sonó a la vez herido y molesto.

"Yo solamente me lo imaginé esta tarde. Yo no sabia como decírtelo. Nunca he estado embarazada antes. Pensé que tu estarías feliz, pero yo... yo no sabia." Su voz era suave y ella seguía temblando.

Jareth la vio temblar y notó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. Se dio cuenta como debía lucir esto para ella. Él la miró fijamente, y luego dio un vistazo a su estómago. Un hijo estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Un hijo de él.

Jareth la tenia en sus brazos en un abrazo aplastante antes de que Sarah tuviera tiempo de parpadear. Él hundió la cara en la cabellera de ella. Sintió que Sarah le devolvía el abrazo y la escuchó volver a sollozar una vez más. Él la abrazó por un largo rato, hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron.

Él se hizo para atrás, sosteniéndola a la distancia de sus brazos. Había lágrimas en los ojos de él y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Su mano se movió hasta el abdomen de Sarah y su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor. "Tenemos un bebé", le dijo a ella.

Ella sonrió y asintió. El alivio la inundó ante su reacción.

Jareth se rió. "Es verdad. puedo sentirlo. Su fuerza vital es débil ya que es tan pequeño, pero aun así puedo sentirlo."

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron. "¿Tu puedes sentir al bebé?"

Jareth asintió.

"¿Es un niño o una niña?", preguntó ella con impaciencia.

Jareth sonrió con malicia. "Eso aun no puedo saberlo. Mi magia aun no es lo bastante fuerte y el bebé es demasiado joven."

Jareth la jaló hacia él otra vez, con una mano aun descansando sobre su estómago y la otra acariciaba su cara. Sarah descansó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Jareth. Ella alzó una mano y trazó perezosos patrones sobre la tela de la camisa de él.

"Esto es tan maravilloso." Jareth ronroneó en su oído.

Sarah levantó la cabeza. Ella sonrió. "Es maravilloso." Inmediatamente después de sus palabras, una extraña mirada apareció en sus ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Jareth bajó la cabeza. Él sabia lo que ella estaba pensando. "Es sólo por unos pocos días, Sarah. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta."

"Por favor no vayas. Por favor," ella suplicó. "Es demasiado peligroso y el bebé y yo te necesitamos."

Jareth suspiró profundamente. Él sabia que ella usaría al bebé como medio de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero él no podía hacerlo. "Sarah, le di mi palabra a Jacob y no la romperé. Solamente son unos pocos días y regresaré."

Sarah se recargó con debilidad contra él y las lágrimas volvieron a caer de nuevo.

Jareth la abrazó apretadamente mientras la besaba en el pelo y la mecía en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni Sarah ni Jareth durmieron esa noche. En vez de eso se abrazaron uno al otro, y ya muy noche ellos hicieron el amor por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido, y le llevó a Jareth varios intentos el salir de la cama para vestirse y alistarse para partir. Sarah siguió intentando tratar de convencerlo de quedarse, pero él se negó. Finalmente, vestidos y listos, ellos caminaron hacia el granero.

Jacob estaba allí solo ensillando a su caballo, 'Flame'. Él saludó a Jareth y a Sarah con la cabeza y sintió que su corazón caía hasta su estomago al ver las mejillas de Sarah manchadas por las lágrimas. Jacob trató de no mirarlos mientras ellos ensillaban a 'Danarra', pero no pudo evitarlo. Era evidente que tanto Sarah como Jareth eran desdichados.

Un rato después, el señor y la señora Henry entraron al granero. Ellos anunciaron que William había llegado y que él estaba visitando brevemente a Elizabeth, y que ellos deberían marcharse pronto.

Todos se decían adiós y se deseaban un viaje seguro cuando Jacob montó su caballo hasta Jareth y Sarah.

Jareth estaba pasando la mano por el cabello de Sarah mientras ambos se abrazaban.

"Jareth, hubo un cambio de último minuto en los planes", le dijo Jacob.

"¿Qué quieres decir," le preguntó Jareth. Se retiró con lentitud de Sarah y acarició el cuello de 'Dan'.

"Si yo me marcho, no habrá nadie para proteger a mi familia."

"Tu padre esta aquí y no ha habido ningún reporte de escaramuzas en no menos de cien millas".

Jacob suspiró. "Mi padre no esta tan bien como solía estarlo. Aunque él puede manejar un mosquete y el arco y flecha mejor que nadie que yo conozca, él no tiene la fuerza ni la resistencia para conducir a la familia a la seguridad si surge la necesidad de ello."

Los ojos de Jareth se estrecharon. "¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente?"

Jacob se sentó erguido en su montura. "Quiero que te quedes y protejas mi familia."

Sarah sintió alivio ante la petición, pero Jareth no sintió lo mismo. "Jacob, yo te di mi palabra. Fue en serio cuando estuve de acuerdo en ir a este viaje".

Jacob asintió. "Sé que fue en serio y sé que tienes buenas intenciones con la causa. Pero mi familia necesita protección. Seria un gran favor si tu lo hicieras y esto me permitiría no preocuparme durante el viaje."

Jacob hizo dar vuelta a su caballo y luego se dio vuelta en la silla para mirar hacia atrás a Sarah y a Jareth, "Esta no es su guerra. Quédate aquí y protege a tu esposa." Jacob dio un vistazo a Sarah. "Y a su bebé". Jacob le dio un talonazo a su caballo para que avanzara.

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron, y le llevó unos cuantos minutos el sobreponerse al impacto inicial de que Jacob supiera acerca del bebé, antes de precipitarse detrás de él. Jareth corrió y agarró las riendas de Jacob, obligando al caballo a detenerse.

"¿Cómo es que lo sabes?", demandó Jareth.

Jacob le sonrió con tristeza. "Te aseguro que fue accidental, y que mi familia no lo sabe. Yo no quise escuchar a hurtadillas, pero yo había ido a hablar contigo y mientras estaba afuera de su puerta escuché la nueva. Felicidades."

"Gracias, pero si es eso lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de que yo vaya..."

Jacob negó con la cabeza. "Yo estaba escéptico acerca de dejar a mi familia sin nadie que los protegiera." Jacob miró atrás hacia Sarah que estaba parada a unas yardas de distancia observando a los hombres, y luego volvió a mirar a Jareth. "Contigo quedándote aquí, eso no solamente aliviará mis temores y mis preocupaciones, sino también los de tu esposa." Jacob se inclinó en la montura y extendió una mano hacia Jareth.

Jareth la estrechó calurosamente.

"Cuídate", le dijo Jacob.

"Y tu también. Que tu viaje sea veloz y sin problemas."

Jacob sonrió con astucia. "Estoy contando con eso." Él juntó sus riendas, le dio una patada al caballo y trotó hasta William. Los dos hombres hablaron unas cuantas palabras y luego Jacob urgió a su caballo a partir al galope.

El caballo de William piafó con impaciencia para seguir al de Jacob. William miró con furia hacia Jareth y Sarah, sin mirar ni una vez a Elizabeth, y luego galopó en pos de Jacob.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ola de calor húmedo terminó finalmente a mediados de Septiembre. El clima que le siguió fue considerablemente más frío y muy lluvioso.

Sarah y Jareth le contaron a los Henry que ellos esperaban a su primer hijo, y todos, excepto Elizabeth, parecieron locos de contento. La señora Henry ya no había molestado tanto a Sarah o a Jareth mientras pasaba el tiempo. Era evidente para ella y su familia que Jareth había tomado en serio el cuidar de Sarah.

La mujer mayor había abrazado a Sarah al saber de su embarazo, e inmediatamente comenzó a asegurarse de que cuidara de sí misma y que no trabajara en exceso. Tan molesto como eso fue al principio, luego Sarah comenzó a disfrutar el ser mimada.

Había pasado una semana desde que Jacob y William se habían marchado para entregar los suministros y todos habían comenzado a preocuparse.

El señor Henry les aseguró a todos que un caballo podría haberse quedado cojo o que la rueda de una carreta pudo haberse roto, así como cientos de cosas simples que podrían haber extendido el viaje. Todos esperaban que él estuviera en lo correcto.

Llovió con fuerza durante tres días más y aún no había noticias de Jacob.

Finalmente, la lluvia se detuvo durante la noche, y a la mañana siguiente estaba increíblemente brumosa. La niebla era tan espesa que era difícil ver cosas a tan sólo unos cuantos pies de distancia.

Jareth estaba ayudando a la señora Henry a traer leña a la casa, cuando se escuchó el sonido de cascos contra el suelo.

La señora Henry apretó la leña con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. "Pienso que alguien viene". Ella le sonrió a Jareth. "Tiene que ser Jacob. ¡EDGAR, ELIZABETH, THOMAS, SARAH, VENGAN AQUÍ¡JACOB HA REGRESADO!", gritó ella.

La puerta del pórtico se abrió de golpe y los cuatro salieron de la casa. Thomas ayudó a su padre a andar con dificultad encabezando el grupo reunido cerca del camino de tierra para darle la bienvenida a Jacob a casa.

Pareció una eternidad para que el sonido del caballo se acercara más.

El caballo de Jacob, 'Flame', apareció a través de la espesa niebla, pero Jacob no estaba en su lomo. En cambio, se sentaba sobre el caballo bayo un hombre joven que el señor Henry reconoció como Allen Morton.

El cabello oscuro de Allen, su piel y sus ropas estaban empapados en sangre.

La señora Henry jadeó y dejó caer la leña que estaba sosteniendo. Ella vaciló inestablemente sobre sus pies cuando notó el cuerpo laxo que colgaba sobre el frente de la montura.

"No... no...", ella comenzó a decir.

Los ojos de Jareth se dilataron y sintió que Sarah apretaba su brazo con fuerza. Él también dejó que la madera que sostenía cayera al suelo.

Un silencio cayó sobre el grupo hasta que Allen comenzó a hablar. Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del hombre. "Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que ellos estaban en el bosque... por todas partes... no pudimos hacer nada...". Él agachó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar como un niño.

Los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

El señor Henry cojeó hasta 'Flame'. Allen aun estaba sollozando, con la cara hundida en las manos. Thomas estaba parado muy quieto, y no pareció moverse cuando su padre le hizo gestos como para que se le uniera.

Jareth hizo un movimiento para ayudar al señor Henry, pero el hombre más viejo negó con la cabeza y le hizo gestos otra vez a Thomas.

Unos minutos después, Thomas se reunió con su padre. A causa de la herida del señor Henry y la falta de fuerza de Thomas, fue una lucha el bajar el cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Jareth dejó el lado de Sarah y los ayudó a completar la horrible tarea. Cuando terminaron, él regresó junto a Sarah.

La señora Henry y Elizabeth comenzaron a gimotear cuando vieron a Jacob yaciendo enfrente de ellas. Ellas se sostuvieron una a la otra mientras lloraban.

Sarah miraba fijamente con incredulidad y seguía negando con la cabeza.

Finalmente, incapaz de mirar más esa vista espantosa, ella enterró la cara en el cuello de Jareth y dejó escapar horribles y ruidosos sollozos.

Jareth la apretó con fuerza contra él, incapaz de quitar la vista del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo apenas a unas pocas yardas delante de él.

Al mirar a Jacob era muy obvio que había sido torturado bastante y que, finalmente, le habían disparado en el pecho.

Jareth observó cuando Thomas bajó la cara hasta sus manos y comenzó a llorar, el choque cruel de la realidad finalmente se abatía sobre él.

El señor Henry, normalmente un hombre muy fuerte emocionalmente, alguien que ya había pasado por una guerra, cayó al suelo desmañadamente junto al cadáver de su hijo y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente.

Jareth apartó la mirada incapaz de presenciar nada más. Él apoyó el mentón contra la cabeza de Sarah y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba. El sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo le ayudaba a enfrentar el sentimiento de entumecimiento que se expandía a través de él.

Jareth no sabia cómo o por qué esto había pasado... excepto que Jacob estaba muerto.

Continuará...


	32. Estrellándose

**Capítulo 32: "Estrellándose"**

Jareth nunca había asistido a una ceremonia fúnebre mortal antes, y esperaba nunca tener que asistir a una otra vez.

Él había ayudado al señor Henry, a Thomas y al marido de Abby a excavar el hoyo en que se colocaría el cuerpo de Jacob para descansar.

Jareth pensaba que era frío colocar a alguien en la tierra, pero él se dio cuenta de que así era como se hacía en un mundo donde las cosas morían. Había un ciclo. Las cosas nacidas de la tierra, tarde o temprano regresaban a ella. No era muy diferente de su mundo.

No hubo ninguna conversación de cómo Jacob había muerto o por qué. Parecía haber una comprensión silenciosa entre todos de que la conversación esperaría hasta que Jacob fuera enterrado apropiadamente.

Allen Morton no había dicho una palabra desde que había traído el cadáver de Jacob a la familia. El hombre joven había permanecido en pie a un lado, cuidando de las magulladuras en su cuerpo y reviviendo silenciosamente el infierno por el que había pasado.

Jareth no sabia por qué, pero él no podía dejar que el señor Henry hiciera las cosas solo. Sintió que no era correcto para un padre tener que enterrar a su hijo solo. Pero tal era el caso, y Jareth ayudó al señor Henry en lo que pudo.

Asistir al señor Henry con el entierro de su hijo mayor hizo a Jareth pensar en lo que podría pasar si fuera al revés y fuera él quien estuviera enterrando a su primer hijo. El entumecimiento se asentó en él ante el pensamiento.

Los hombres bajaron el ataúd de pino a la tumba mientras el ministro dirigía a todos en una oración. Cada uno de los allí reunidos arrojó un puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd. El ministro terminó de hablar y los hombres enterraron el ataúd completamente.

Momentos después, comenzó un aguacero.

El estado de ánimo era sombrío. Las mujeres lloraron y los hombres permanecieron con sus cabezas inclinadas mientras la lluvia caía desde el cielo. La muerte nunca era una cosa fácil de soportar y la muerte inesperada de alguien tan joven lo hacia peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que todos se habían cambiado la ropa mojada, ellos se sentaron en la sala de estar donde un fuego rugía en la chimenea.

Afuera la lluvia aun se precipitaba como una pesada mortaja y los truenos retumbaban a la distancia.

Adentro, la gente se sentaba en silencio, vagando la mirada por la habitación. Había recuerdos de Jacob dondequiera que ellos miraban.

Ninguno se sentó en la silla favorita de Jacob. Era la de cuero cerca de la chimenea, donde con frecuencia se sentaba a leer el periódico o un libro. Algunos de sus libros se alineaban en el librero. Uno de sus sombreros estaba colgado en el perchero. La memoria de su presencia no podía ser apartada entre tantos recordatorios.

El señor Henry estaba parado junto a la chimenea y se apoyaba contra ella. Él estaba fumando en pipa, algo que la señora Henry no le había visto hacer durante años.

Todos estaban sentados en contemplación silenciosa y lo único que podía oírse era la lluvia y el trueno, el sonido del tictac del reloj del abuelo, y los perros luchando entre ellos en la cocina por un hueso.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?". La voz del señor Henry retumbó. Él sobresaltó a varias personas.

Allen agachó su cabeza. Él estaba de pie cerca de una ventana mirando caer la lluvia. Se volteó lentamente para mirar al grupo.

"Nosotros fuimos emboscados, señor," replicó él suavemente.

"¿Emboscados?". El señor Henry aspiró de su pipa y exhaló una pequeña nube de humo.

Allen asintió. "Nosotros estábamos en el camino hacia Taunton, llevábamos allí unas pocas horas. Atravesábamos por un área densamente boscosa." Allen bajó la cabeza. "Josh, Jacob y yo mismo estábamos haciendo bromas acerca de algo, no recuerdo sobre que cosa. William nos guiaba."

"William." Elizabeth dijo con voz ronca. "¿Esta él...?" Con el horror de la muerte de su hermano ella se había olvidado de William. La angustia la inundó.

"Déjenlo terminar," ladró el señor Henry.

Elizabeth se movió más cerca de su madre, pareciendo asustada ante el tono de su padre.

Allen miró fijamente al fuego, su voz había comenzado a temblar. "Los soldados salieron de la nada y nos rodearon, con los espadas y los mosquetes alistados. Nosotros nos comportamos como si no estuviéramos haciendo nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero ellos lo sabían."

"Aun cuando ellos sospecharan, ¿por qué atacarían a muerte?. Cuatro hombres son difícilmente un ejército o una amenaza significativa," dijo el señor Henry, fumando su pipa.

Allen sacudió la cabeza. "Ellos no lo vieron de esa manera. Ellos sabían lo que nosotros transportábamos y adonde íbamos."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?", preguntó el señor Henry con incredulidad.

Allen tragó saliva. "Fuimos traicionados, señor".

Los ojos del señor Henry se achicaron. "¿Qué quieres decir con traicionados?"

Allen suspiró. El dolor era evidente en sus ojos. Hablar del ataque no era fácil para él. Se detuvo por un momento y luego habló. "William nos traicionó con los ingleses. Él se les unió."

Las mujeres jadearon.

El señor Henry pareció furioso y Jareth sacudió su cabeza. Él no estaba del todo sorprendido. A Jareth desde el principio no le había agradado William.

Elizabeth negaba con la cabeza. "No... no, él no pudo."

"Bien, él lo hizo", espetó Allen, con la rabia ofuscando su tono. El cambio de humor fue repentino. No había duda en su rabia por la muerte de sus amigos y que él enfocaba esa ira únicamente en William.

"Él informó a los ingleses de nuestra misión. Él es un traidor. ¡Es debido a William que Jacob y Joshua están muertos!"

"¿Quién comandaba a los ingleses?", demandó el señor Henry.

"El Coronel Rochester"

Tanto Jareth como el señor Henry se tensaron ante la mención. Sarah se pegó a Jareth.

"Ese bastardo"

"¡Edgar!", lo regañó la señora Henry.

"¡Él mató a mi hijo sin ninguna razón!", gritó el señor Henry. "¡Aun si Jacob entregaba suministros y ayudaba o no al ejército continental, Joshua y él se merecían un juicio o ser entregados al oficial al mando de Rochester!"

"Rochester no responde bien ante quienes son de rango superior a él. Él hace sus propias reglas", agregó Jareth con voz fría como el hielo.

"¿Qué más sucedió?", espetó el señor Henry a Allen.

Allen apartó sus ojos por un momento y luego miró con vacilación al señor Henry. Su cólera parecía haber desaparecido y otra vez lucía cansado.

"Rochester y William comenzaron a hablar y luego a discutir. Rochester dijo que se suponía que alguien más debería estar con nosotros y no estaba complacido de que ese hombre no estuviera allí. Antes de marcharnos, Jacob había mencionado el traer a un amigo consigo para ayudar, pero él dijo que hubo un cambio de último minuto en los planes y que su amigo se había quedado."

"Yo iba a ir", intervino Jareth. "Pero Jacob me pidió en cambio que me quedara en la casa para proteger a su familia."

"Rochester no mencionó ningún nombre, ni tampoco William, pero ellos claramente estaban detrás de alguien más." Allen vaciló. "Debe ser usted".

Sarah se cubrió la boca con la mano y agarró a Jareth con fuerza.

Jareth la miró y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en sus ojos y la expresión asustada de su cara. Él la acercó más a él.

Allen miró a Sarah confundido.

"Jareth recibió un balazo de Rochester y estuvo a punto de morir," el señor Henry le explicó, en un tono ligeramente más tranquilo. "¿Qué más ocurrió?"

"Rochester agradeció a William por detener a un grupo de rebeldes. Él lo felicitó en su estatus de traidor y luego le disparó a sangre fría."

Elizabeth enterró el rostro en el hombre de su madre y comenzó a llorar.

"No llores por él, Elizabeth. Él no lo merece. Es por causa de la traición de William que tu hermano esta muerto", le dijo el señor Henry.

Sus palabras solamente lograron que Elizabeth llorara más.

"¿Y que más pasó? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?", le preguntó el señor Henry con impaciencia.

El tono de voz del señor Henry hizo a Allen sentirse culpable por estar vivo. "Ellos abrieron fuego sobre la carreta y ésta explotó. Yo logré escapar porque yo esta conduciéndola. Salté hacia los arbustos y quede bien escondido. Ninguno fue a buscarme. Ellos deben haber pensado que yo perecí cuando estalló la carreta."

Allen bajó la cabeza, volviendo a revivir los recuerdos y luego miró al señor Henry.

"Ellos torturaron tanto a Josh como a Jacob, exigiendo información acerca de los rebeldes." Allen tomó una profunda inspiración y luego cerró los ojos por un momento antes de volver a abrirlos. "Ninguno de ellos les entregó ninguna información. Ellos le dispararon primero a Josh," admitió Allen con la voz quebrada.

"Rochester hizo preguntas sobre el hombre que debía unirse al grupo. Al parecer era alguien que era un conocido mutuo. Rochester quiso saber dónde estaba ese hombre y Jacob se rehusó a decirlo. Jacob le dijo que el hombre tenia el poder de hacer que Rochester ardiera en el infierno".

Allen bajó la cabeza de nuevo. "Rochester estaba claramente ofendido y le disparó a Jacob." Él soltó un suspiro estremecido y su voz era suave al volver a hablar de nuevo.

"Yo pude ver que el caballo de Jacob estaba a unas yardas de distancia. Las riendas habían sido atadas alrededor de la rama de un árbol. Esperé pacientemente en los arbustos hasta que los soldados se fueron. Cuando ellos se marcharon, agarré el caballo y regresé donde Josh y Jacob. Josh estaba muerto, pero me di cuenta que Jacob aun estaba vivo. Lo levanté sobre el caballo y cabalgué durante millas". Allen hizo una pausa y alzó la vista hacia el techo durante un momento. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia abajo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Él murió mientras regresaba a su hogar." Allen miró brevemente a los miembros de la familia Henry.

"Él quería que su familia supiera... que él los amaba y que no deberían afligirse por él." Allen agachó la cabeza.

Las mujeres comenzaron a llorar de nuevo y los hombres permanecieron en silencio.

"No es seguro para nosotros el estar aquí", declaró el señor Henry. Habiendo terminado de fumar su pipa, la golpeó boca abajo sobre la chimenea. "Tenemos que marcharnos", dijo él con firmeza.

"¿Adónde, Edgar? ¡Nosotros no tenemos a dónde ir!", gritó la señora Henry.

"Ya encontraremos algún lugar, aun si tenemos que volver a construir uno." Dando la vuelta, abandonó la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah no podía dejar de llorar, ella estaba cansada y emocionalmente agotada por los sucesos del día anterior, y el hecho de estar embarazada no la ayudaba. Jareth le sugirió que fuera arriba a descansar y le dijo que él subiría en unos momentos. Ella asintió con fatiga y subió lentamente las escaleras.

La señora Henry la observó irse.

Jareth fue hacia la señora Henry. "Rochester esta detrás de mí. No hay razón para que su familia se marche. Sarah y yo nos escaparemos y ustedes estarán a salvo."

La señora Henry negó con la cabeza. "Él encontrará la manera de llegar hasta aquí y si usted no esta aquí, quien sabe lo que podría suceder. Y, además, ¿adonde iría usted con una mujer embarazada?"

"A mi país," mintió Jareth. Honestamente, él no tenía idea de a dónde irían Sarah y él. Su magia aun no era lo suficientemente poderosa para volver al Laberinto. Él sólo sabía que esta casa ya no era un lugar seguro para Sarah y para él.

La señora Henry lució preocupada. "¿Y cuán lejos queda eso? Ella está embarazada, Jareth. En el estado emocional en que se encuentra, ella podría perder al bebé. El viajar solo con ella no la ayudará."

Los ojos de Jareth se agrandaron y su boca se secó. "¿Qué quiere decir con que ella podría perder el bebé?"

"Dios tiene un modo extraño de realizar sus maravillas y no sabemos por qué Él lo hace, pero a veces si una mujer pasa por una experiencia traumática, Él tratará de aliviar su carga llevándose al niño."

Jareth frunció el ceño con rabia y confusión. "¿Llevándoselo a dónde?" El encargarse del niño era su obligación.

"El no se lo lleva físicamente, pero surgen las complicaciones y el bebé muere. La madre aborta al niño."

"¿Y esto podría sucederle a Sarah?" La preocupación era evidente en la voz de Jareth.

La señora Henry asintió.

"¡¿Qué se supone que haga entonces!", rugió Jareth. "No puedo quedarme aquí con ella. Más tarde o más temprano Rochester se dará cuenta de en donde nos encontramos. Él vendrá por nosotros. Yo no puedo poner a esta familia en peligro, y no puedo poner a mi esposa en peligro." Él gruñó. "Estoy entre la espada y la pared".

La señora Henry agachó la cabeza. Por una vez, ella no tenía nada que decir en respuesta.

Jareth resopló ante su silencio y la situación, y luego corrió escaleras arriba para atender a Sarah.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth no estuvo sorprendido al abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación de encontrar a Sarah llorando sobre la cama. Él cerró la puerta y fue inmediatamente hacia ella. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso al sentarse al lado de ella.

"Así no es como se suponía que fueran las cosas", ella sollozó mirándolo.

Jareth se inclinó hacia delante y acarició su rostro, sus dedos se deslizaron arriba y abajo en un movimiento reconfortante. "Sarah, la vida nunca resulta como la planeamos, tu ya deberías saber eso."

"¿No puedes sólo reordenar el tiempo y traer a Jacob de regreso y evitar que esto suceda?" Ella miró a Jareth a través de los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jareth vio esperanza en sus ojos. Él negó con la cabeza con tristeza y suspiró. "No puedo hacer eso, Sarah. Jacob murió a consecuencia de la guerra y no tuvo nada que ver con nosotros, por lo tanto, no puedo cambiar las cosas." Él alzó su otra mano hasta ella, y sus manos se enterraron en el oscuro cabello sedoso que rodeaba su cara. "Además, mi magia aun no es lo suficientemente poderosa para reordenar el tiempo", admitió él suavemente.

Sarah comenzó a sollozar otra vez y separándose de Jareth ella golpeó la almohada. "¡No es justo!", ella gritó. "No es justo", repitió ella un poco más suavemente.

Jareth la jaló hacia sus brazos. "Ya sé que no lo es. Pero así es como son la vida y la muerte." Él la abrazó.

"Él era un hombre tan bueno." Sarah sollozó sobre la camisa de Jareth.

Jareth asintió y le sobó la espalda arriba y abajo en un intento de consolarla.

"Cientos de miles de hombres buenos han muerto en las guerras a través de los tiempos, dejando atrás a sus familias y a sus bienamados", le recordó Jareth. "Pero la muerte no selecciona solamente a los buenos. Reclama por igual a todos los mortales cuando es su hora de morir. Todos son iguales ante la muerte," él intentó aliviarla.

Sarah levantó la cabeza de su hombro y miró a Jareth a los ojos. Ella supo que él le decía la verdad.

Jareth siguió acariciándole la espalda. El miedo de que ella podría perder al bebé llameaba constantemente en su mente. Él deseó poder aliviarle el dolor por la muerte de Jacob.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, excepto por su respiración, y las lágrimas silenciosas de Sarah que bajaban por su cara.

Jareth se inclinó más cerca y bajó su boca sobre la de ella. Sarah respondió instantáneamente con un fervor que lo sorprendió.

Ella comenzó a besar su garganta y su cuello, por momentos de forma rápida y caótica, y luego echándose hacia atrás ella comenzó a llorar una vez más. Su estado emocional seguía cambiando.

Jareth acunó su cara en sus manos y la miró a los ojos. La angustia estaba clara en su rostro. "¿Qué sucede?", le preguntó él con suavidad.

"Si tu hubieras ido con Jacob, estarías muerto", ella se inclinó hacia delante, acariciando el rostro de él con manos temblorosas. Minutos más tarde, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Con la muerte inesperada de Jacob, Jareth no había pensado en al posibilidad de que si él hubiese ido, también podría haber muerto. Él nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a Sarah otra vez ni a su bebé ni a su reino. Jacob le había salvado la vida, incluso si él no había estado conciente de eso. Ante la revelación, Jareth abrazó a Sarah con mayor fuerza.

"Y ahora... ahora Rochester esta detrás de ti," ella sollozó entrecortadamente mientras hablaba. "Y él no va a detenerse hasta... hasta que te encuentre." Los dedos de ella se agarraron de la camisa de Jareth y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones a toda prisa.

"No puedo perderte, Jareth. No puedo." Ella apartó la tela de su pecho. Con las lágrimas bajando por su cara, ella avanzó y presionó sus labios repetidamente contra su carne suave y cálida.

El corazón de Jareth comenzó a acelerarse y lo inundó una acumulación de deseo. Con cuidado apartó a Sarah de él y luego reclamó su boca con la suya. Los dedos de él se afanaron en desabrochar los botones de la parte de atrás de su vestido, pero no tenía ninguna paciencia. Con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca, sus ropas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos y aparecieron en un montón sobre una silla al otro lado del cuarto.

Sarah dejó que sus manos vagaran por todo el cuerpo de él. Estas se detuvieron cuando la lengua de él se introdujo dentro de su boca, frotándola con impaciencia contra la de ella. Sarah gimió, acercándolo más. El movimiento forzó su erección al presionarla contra su piel.

Ella se acercó todavía más, ansiando el contacto y ese fue todo el incentivo que Jareth necesitó.

Él empujó la espalda de ella contra la cama y Sarah lo aceptó con gusto.

Ellos comenzaron a explorarse uno al otro con toques y caricias frenéticas. Normalmente ellos hacían el amor lentamente, tomando gran cuidado en explorarse uno al otro, pero esta vez fue diferente. Su forma de hacer el amor fue rápida y furiosa, llena de necesidad y desesperación.

Cuando ellos llegaron al clímax, uno después del otro, ellos se adhirieron uno al otro como si temieran que el otro desaparecería y el otro se quedaría solo.

Sintiendo que la sangre les golpeaba en los oídos, haciendo eco de su los latidos de su corazón, ellos juraron en silencio nunca dar por garantizado un solo momento juntos.

La vida era en verdad algo precioso.

Ellos siguieron pegados uno al otro con las piernas y los brazos entrelazados estimando la vida. El sentimiento de carne contra carne, la cosa más consoladora que ellos conocían.

Las emociones que habían inundado a Sarah a lo largo del día y la forma frenética de hacer el amor la habían agotado. Ella enterró en rostro en el cuello de Jareth y dejó que el sueño la reclamara.

Jareth tenia demasiadas cosas en su mente como para poder dormir. Él escuchó que la respiración de Sarah se volvía constante mientras se quedaba dormida.

Jareth puso su mano entre ambos y posicionó la palma sobre el estómago de Sarah. Él suspiró con alivio mientras sentía la fuerza de vida del bebé dentro de ella. El dios de los mortales no le había arrebatado lo que le pertenecía. El niño no estaba totalmente desarrollado ni cerca de nacer, y él ya lo amaba, y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos a él y a Sarah de cualquier daño.

Él no quería nada más que dejar este lugar con ellos. Él no quería criar aquí a su familia.

Distraídamente, su pulgar acarició el estómago firme de Sarah. Su mayor temor era el no ser capaza de proteger a su familia. Su pulgar acarició más rápido la piel de Sarah mientras sus pensamientos giraban en su mente. Estar sin gran parte de su magia lo hacia sentir completamente vulnerable.

"¿Por qué no ha regresado mi magia?", preguntó él en voz alta.

Sarah se agitó levemente en sus brazos, pero no despertó.

"¿Qué debo hacer para regresar a mi hogar con mi familia?", él no esperaba que nadie le contestara y nadie lo hizo.

Con un suspiro de frustración, él enterró el rostro en el cabello oscuro de Sarah. Su pulgar continuó acariciando su estómago cada vez más lentamente. Finalmente, dejó de moverse cuando sus ojos se cerraron y él se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hubo unos golpes agudos en la puerta que sobresaltaron tanto a Sarah como a Jareth, haciéndolos despertar. Ellos aun yacían en los brazos del otro, aunque su posición en la cama había cambiado. Las sábanas cubrían sus cuerpos hasta la cintura.

"¿Qué ocurre?", gruñó Jareth con contrariedad. El sol ni siquiera había salido.

"Edgar necesita de su ayuda para cargar el carro, Jareth," le dijo la señora Henry desde afuera de la puerta.

Jareth suspiró. Era obvio que los Henry planeaban continuar con sus planes de marcharse.

Con un giro rápido de su muñeca, Jareth desapareció de la cama y reapareció de pie completamente vestido al lado de ésta. Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió al darse cuenta que los pantalones que había escogido alguna vez le habían pertenecido a Jacob.

Sarah lo miró fijamente con ojos cansados. Él jaló las mantas sobre ella y trató de envolverla con ellas. Ella protestó y se estiró hacia sus ropas. Otro giro de su muñeca y Sarah estaba completamente vestida.

Jareth fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. El no dejó de notar la manera en que la señora Henry se esforzó por ver dentro de la habitación con la esperanza de vislumbrar algo interesante.

"Yo no esperaba que estuvieran vestidos", le dijo ella a Jareth, mientras examinaba las vestimentas de Sarah y de él.

"Nosotros... nosotros estábamos hablando", Jareth le dijo una mentirijilla.

"Me disculpo por interrumpir, pero Edgar necesita ayuda."

"No es necesario que usted y su familia se marchen," le dijo Jareth a ella.

"Sí lo es. Elizabeth y yo hemos empacado provisiones y nos disponemos a llevarlas a la carreta." Ella le dio un vistazo a Sarah. "Tu deberías empezar a empacar cualquier ropa que te gustaría llevar. Nosotros... nosotros podríamos no regresar."

Ni Sarah ni Jareth dejaron de notar la tristeza en su voz.

"Iré a ayudar a Edgar y Sarah empacará nuestras ropas," le dijo Jareth a la mujer mayor.

La señora Henry asintió, y después de un vistazo final por el ático, ella se fue.

Jareth se volteó hacia Sarah. "Ella esta tomando la muerte de su hijo mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba."

"Ella esta escondiendo lo que siente en realidad", le dijo Sarah. Ante la expresión confundida de Jareth, ella continuó: "Si ella se dejara llevar por lo que le sucedió a Jacob, ella se derrumbaría".

Jareth se adelantó y alcanzó la barbilla de Sarah con sus dedos enguantados. "Estás exhausta," le dijo a ella mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

Ella se apartó despacio. "Voy a comenzar a empacar".

"Déjalo y trata de dormir un poco."

Ella iba a comenzar a protestar, pero se detuvo al observar como Jareth hacia girar su muñeca. Minutos más tarde, sus ropas estaban en una gran bolsa de lona.

"Recuéstate en la cama y descansa".

Sarah abrió la boca para protestar.

"Por favor", añadió Jareth.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y lo miro con curiosidad. Ella no comprendía por qué él insistía tan firmemente que ella descansara. Finalmente, ella suspiró y asintió.

Jareth se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó por un momento. El la besó levemente en la frente. "Te amo".

Ella sonrió levemente. "Yo también te amo".

Jareth la besó de nuevo en la frente y luego retrocedió. "Te veré pronto".

Sarah asintió y lo observó mientras él dejaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth, Thomas y el señor Henry habían terminado de cargar el último de los bultos cuando la señora Henry y Elizabeth aparecieron sosteniendo una caja de madera.

El señor Henry comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. "No más. No tenemos espacio."

"No voy a dejar atrás la vajilla fina de mi madre. Es valiosa," le dijo a él la señora Henry. "Encontraremos espacio".

"¿Dónde?", preguntó el señor Henry. Claramente estaba molesto. La carreta ya estaba muy cargada como estaba.

Jareth suspiró mientras los dos comenzaban a discutir. Ellos habían hecho lo mismo toda la mañana mientras decidían que llevar y que debería quedar olvidado.

Jareth estaba a punto de dejar el granero para ir a ver como estaba Sarah cuando escuchó el ruido de caballos. Se detuvo a punto de dar un paso. "¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó él.

"¿Qué fue qué?" La señora Henry prácticamente le ladró.

"Escuché algo".

"¡No oigo nada!", ella gritó. "Voy a llevar la vajilla de mi madre. No es negociable," le dijo ella a su esposo.

El señor Henry estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuchó algo. Sonaba como truenos distantes. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Dios querido. Alguien viene."

Todos fueron con rapidez al exterior para ser recibidos por 45 soldados británicos montados a caballo en el patio.

El coronel Rochester los dirigía.

No hubo tiempo para huir mientras los soldados rodeaban el granero.

Rochester estaba radiante mientras montaba en el círculo de jinetes que abarcaba el granero. "Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?"

Jareth apretó los dientes al ver a Rochester.

"Ah, Edgar Henry. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Es realmente muy malo lo que le pasó a su hijo. Me enteré que le dispararon en el pecho."

"¡No finja inocencia!", le gritó el señor Henry. "Él murió innecesariamente por su culpa, ¡bastardo asqueroso!"

Rochester echó la cabeza atrás y se rió. "Ah, sí. Yo le disparé, ¿no es así?". De nuevo rió. "Pero usted no debería preocuparse por su pérdida. No le abrumará por mucho tiempo porque usted se le unirá pronto. Y yo tendré el placer de dispararle a cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Usted quedará para el final, por supuesto."

Rochester miró luego a Jareth. "Y usted... es una verdadera lástima que haya sobrevivido. Está comenzando a volverse como una moneda falsa que siempre regresa. Pero no importa, esta vez morirá". Rochester miró a su alrededor y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia Jareth, sonriendo con una mueca de maldad. "Estoy sorprendido de verle sin su pequeña puta rebelde."

La mirada de Jareth se volvió asesina. Era bueno que Rochester no supiera que Sarah y él se habían casado y que estaban esperando a su primer hijo. El hecho de saber que Sarah estaba segura en la casa y a salvo de cualquier daño reconfortaba a Jareth.

Rochester cambió de posición en la silla de montar, aun sonriendo. "Antes de enviarlos a todos ustedes a su sepultura, ¿por qué no tenemos un poco de diversión? ¡Dotson!"

Un jinete se adelantó. "Señor"

"Quemen el granero y los edificios exteriores. Maten al ganado, excepto a los caballos."

"¡No!", gritó el señor Henry. Él anduvo con dificultad hasta Rochester, pero se detuvo cuando unos mosquetes lo apuntaron a él y a su familia.

Un grupo de soldados intentó incendiar el granero, pero la armazón externa del edificio estaba demasiado mojada por la lluvia como para agarrar el fuego. Hubo llamas en algunos puntos, pero no se incendió.

El ruido de armas de fuego llenó el aire cuando el ganado fue eliminado. Los caballos fueron alejados del granero.

Jareth apretó los puños mientras observaba como dos soldados luchaban por controlar a Danarra. El caballo pateaba y piafaba. Él sacudió la cabeza y logró liberarse, escapándose a través de los campos hacia el bosque.

Jareth suspiró con algo de alivio.

Una vez más los soldados intentaron incendiar el granero, pero fallaron.

"¡Imbéciles!", gritó Rochester. Él arrebató una de las antorchas y llevó su caballo al trote hacia la casa.

Jareth se tensó visiblemente cuando Rochester llegó montado hasta el pórtico.

Esto no pasó desapercibido.

"Hay alguien o algo de valor adentro de la casa," exclamó Rochester. "Es su pequeña puta. Ella esta adentro, ¿no es así, rebelde?". Rochester se mofó con absoluto deleite al ver aparecer una expresión de furia en el rostro de Jareth.

Jareth se adelantó hacia la casa, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la punta de un mosquete apoyada en su espalda.

"Ella será la primera en morir," Rochester se rió. Él usó la culata de su mosquete para romper una ventana y, con una sonrisa, arrojar la antorcha adentro. En unos minutos, el fuego comenzó a extenderse por la casa.

"¡No! Por favor, Señor, no. ¡Sarah esta allí!", gritó la señora Henry. Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras el horror de la realidad la golpeaba. Su hijo mayor estaba muerto, su casa estaba en llamas y su familia y ella iban a morir.

Las llamas se movieron deprisa por el interior de la casa, esparciéndose rápidamente hacia el nivel superior.

Mientras el mosquete de hierro estuviera apretado contra su espalda, Jareth no podía hacer nada sino observar.

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Traductor: angiee te envié un mail, pero no he recibido respuesta de si te llegó o no para enviarte el resto de los capis.

Dedicado a todo fan de Laberinto y a aquel que lo lea, aunque no se manifieste.


	33. Restauración

"**Consecuencias Inesperadas"** Escrito por Cormak3032 

Traducido por BlazeVein

(Nota Traductor: 1 yarda 0.914 metros)

**Capítulo 33: "Restauración"**

El corazón de Jareth tronaba tan fuerte en sus oídos que ahogaba todos los otros sonidos a su alrededor. El humo del incendio llenó su nariz y podía sentirse el calor de las llamas desde donde él estaba parado, a unas 40 yardas de distancia.

Repitió el nombre de Sarah como un mantra en su mente. Él tenia que llegar hasta ella o iba a perderlos tanto a ella como al bebé. El dolor que sintió ante ese pensamiento era insoportable. En cuestión de unos cuantos meses, Sarah se había convertido en todo para él. No podía soportar el pensar que pasaría si la perdiera a ella o a su hijo.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer con un mosquete de hierro apuntando a su espalda. Si él intentaba escapar a pie o por el aire, con seguridad le pegarían un tiro.

Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a sudar, aunque no fue debido al calor del fuego.

Un grito apagado llenó sus oídos y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Él pensó que podría ser Sarah, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había provenido del soldado que lo mantenía de rehén.

Jareth volteó la cabeza, pero simplemente no estaba allí. El soldado yacía en el suelo a unas pocas yardas, y estaba intentando escaparse apresuradamente sobre sus manos y rodillas. Jareth lo observó confundido y luego notó las piedras esparcidas sobre el suelo.

Los ruidos a su alrededor se volvieron más definidos y escuchó a la señora Henry gritar: "¡Toma esto, maldito chaqueta roja!"

Él volteó a ver a la familia Henry y advirtió que todos ellos sostenían piedras en las manos. Recordando las piedras en el suelo, se dio cuenta que ellos le estaban dando una oportunidad de escapar. Él cabeceó con rapidez sus gracias a la familia mientras ellos arrojaban piedras a los otros soldados, y luego se precipitó ciegamente hacia la casa en llamas.

Jareth podía escuchar a Rochester vociferando a sus soldados mientras corría hacia el pórtico. Él escuchó el ruido de disparos afuera y rezó al dios de los mortales que no hubiera caído muerto otro miembro de la familia Henry. Esto estaba mal... todo esto. Él pensaba que esta vez las cosas no deberían haber sido de esta forma.

El humo era espeso y le hacía arder los ojos y los pulmones. Él usó su magia para protegerse de sus efectos.

"¿Sarah¡SARAH!", gritó él con desesperación. Las tablas caían a su alrededor, el humo brotaba desde todas direcciones. Las únicas que le respondieron fueron las llamas, crepitando y estallando mientras devoraban la casa.

La ultima vez que él había visto a Sarah, ella había estado arriba en su habitación. Él se lanzó hacia las escaleras, las llamas eran incapaces de hacerle daño con su magia protegiéndolo. Las escaleras estaban bloqueadas a causa del fuego, así que Jareth se transportó al segundo piso con su magia.

"¡SARAH!", él gritó.

Él oyó el sonido de tos y una pequeña voz.

"¿Jareth?"

"¿Sarah¿Sarah, dónde estás?"

Él escuchó su tos de nuevo y se dio cuenta que ella estaba al final del pasillo, con mayor probabilidad estaba en la escalera que conducía a su habitación. Las llamas creaban una muralla entre ellos, y Jareth usó su magia para aparecer al lado de Sarah. Ella estaba enroscada en posición fetal en las escaleras con el fuego rodeándola y acercándose.

Jareth la alcanzó y la tomó en sus brazos.

Ella respondió levemente, levantando la cabeza de su hombro. "¿Jareth?" Su voz era frágil e inmediatamente después de hablar ella comenzó a toser.

Jareth enterró el rostro en su cuello y su cabello, los cuales olían a humo. "Aquí estoy".

Sin otra palabra, Sarah y él desaparecieron de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había una gran confusión entre todos cuando Jareth y Sarah aparecieron en el césped enfrente de la casa.

Jareth colocó a Sarah en el suelo y reparó en su aspecto. Manchas negras manchaban toda su piel y sus ropas. Ella seguía tosiendo y su respiración se tornó chillona.

Jareth acarició su cara con cuidado, esperando que ella lo mirara, pero ella no respondió.

"¿Sarah?"

Ella tosió y comenzó a resollar. Cada respiración que tomaba era corta y parecía dolorosa, y ella comenzó a ponerse pálida.

Jareth se atragantó con su propio aliento al darse cuenta que el humo en los pulmones de Sarah la estaba sofocando. Ella había estado en la casa, rodeada por el humo demasiado tiempo.

Él intentó curarla con su magia, pero no estaba funcionando. Simplemente él no poseía la suficiente para que sirviera de algo.

Él apretó los dientes con frustración y en un esfuerzo de mantener el control de sus emociones. Él iba a perder a Sarah y al bebé porque no tenía la magia suficiente para salvarlos.

La familia Henry estaba parada a unas cuantas yardas, incapaz de aproximarse con un grupo de soldados vigilándolos. La familia aun estaba llena de dolor debido a la muerte inesperada de Jacob a manos del hombre que ahora los tenia a todos cautivos. Parecía que el tirano reclamaría todavía otra vida más.

Jareth escuchó el sonido de un mosquete siendo cargado y él levantó la cabeza para ver a Rochester de pie delante de él con el arma.

"Usted ya ha vivido lo suficiente", gruñó Rochester.

Jareth simplemente levantó una mano y el mosquete de Rochester desapareció de sus manos, y reapareció apuntándole como si alguien estuviera sosteniendo el arma.

La mandíbula de Rochester cayó y él dio un paso hacia atrás. El mosquete avanzó un paso.

"¿Cómo es que hace esto¡Esto... esto es imposible!", gritó Rochester. El sudor apareció en la cara de Rochester mientras el gatillo comenzaba a ser echado hacia atrás. Rochester cerró los ojos como un cobarde cuando el arma disparó. Él saltó ante el ruido, pero nunca llegó el impacto de la bala.

Él abrió los ojos confundido y miro a Jareth. Jareth aun estaba al lado de Sarah, y él estaba pasando las manos sobre el cuerpo de ella. Por un momento, él giró para mirar a Rochester y luego se levantó.

El hombre que se había levantado no era el Jareth que los Henry ni Rochester conocían. La muerte ardía en sus ojos y el atuendo que estaba usando había cambiado. Él estaba vestido completamente de negro y usaba una capa con cuello alto de cuero. Un viento apareció de la nada para azotar la capa alrededor de él.

"Podría matarte", gruñó Jareth.

Los ojos de Rochester se estrecharon. "¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? Eres un cobarde", escupió él.

"Yo no soy el que se estaba poco dispuesto a observar como un hombre mientras la muerte se acercaba."

Rochester miró con odio a Jareth.

"Si el matarte no fuera a destruir la línea de tiempo, lo haría sin ninguna vacilación. La Historia por sí sola te ha salvaguardado la vida... por ahora", escupió Jareth.

"Eres un cobarde. Sólo admítelo. Es por eso que no vas a matarme y es por eso que tu pequeña puta va a morir", se burló Rochester.

Jareth avanzó con una rapidez asombrosa y envolvió su mano alrededor de la garganta de Rochester. Rochester hizo sonidos de ahogo mientras Jareth apretaba.

El Rey de los Goblins habló con una calma glacial. "No tengo ningún deseo de matarte. La muerte es rápida y es demasiado buena para lo que deseo para ti," respondió Jareth. Él liberó a Rochester, quien cayó al suelo jadeando por aire.

Rochester estaba a punto de hablar, pero se detuvo al ver que una luz brillante rodeaba a Jareth, y se ponía cada vez más y más brillante hasta que la luz se fragmentó como un frágil cristal.

Jareth miró abajo a sus manos y cerró los ojos brevemente mientras sentía el aumento repentino de su magia como un torrente a través de su sangre. Él no había esperado que esto sucediera, de hecho él había pensado que ya nunca la sentiría corriendo otra vez por sus venas. Pero, de algún modo, su magia había regresado, llena de fuerza e inesperada, pero a la vez cuando más desesperadamente la había necesitado.

Jareth se precipitó hacia Sarah, su capa le siguió cuando se fue. Todo lo demás quedó olvidado cuando él se acuclilló junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Mientras ella colgaba de sus últimos hilos de vida, él congeló el tiempo para protegerla.

Él dio una mirada a los rostros a su alrededor con sus expresiones desconcertadas. Los Henry estaban de pie juntos, y, afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos estaba muerto. Solamente faltaba Jacob. Jareth suspiró mientras los miraba fijamente en sus posiciones congeladas. Dejarlos seria más difícil de lo que él había pensado. Ellos eran gente buena y se habían convertido en lo más cercano a una familia que él había conocido.

Jareth no miró a Rochester, ni miró hacia atrás a la casa que se incendiaba, con las llamas petrificadas de forma antinatural. En vez de eso, él miró hacia abajo a Sarah, y bajando su rostro hasta ella la besó en los labios suavemente. Ambos desaparecieron de la escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah abrió los ojos y parpadeó, sin saber en donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se enderezó con rapidez jadeando. Sus cejas se unieron con confusión cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba en su dormitorio y que estaba acostada en su cama. El miedo la inundó con un estremecimiento helado.

¿Habría sido todo un sueño?

Ella tembló ante el pensamiento y se abrazó a sí mima. No podía ser. Había sido demasiado real. ¿Aun así, dónde estaba Jareth¿Y cómo es que ella había terminado en su cama? Ella había estado en la América del siglo 18. Ella recordaba con claridad haberse enamorado de Jareth y haberse casado con él. Recordaba la guerra y a los Henry.

Ella casi lloró ante la creencia de que todo podría haber sido un sueño muy realista. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Ella había estado embarazada. Estaba segura de eso.

Temerosamente, ella colocó su mano sobre su estómago y se rió a través de las lágrimas mientras sentía la firmeza debajo sus dedos. Su hijo estaba creciendo allí... el hijo de Jareth y de ella.

Fue entonces que algo se movió y ella vio a Jareth parado junto a la ventana. Ella frunció el ceño al verlo. Él estaba vestido con el mismo atuendo que él usaba cuando se conocieron por primera vez y él parecía estar exhausto.

" Jareth¿qué pasó¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí¿Recuperaste tu magia¿Qué pasó con los Henry¿Cómo conseguí salir de la casa?", ella dejó escapar.

Jareth sonrió afectuosamente y, mientras él se encaminaba lentamente hacia la cama, Sarah pudo ver lo realmente cansado que estaba. Cuando él se sentó al lado de ella en el colchón, ella se estiró y pasó sus dedos con cuidado sobre el rostro de él. Él cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

"Luces tan cansado..."

Él asintió. "Estaré bien con algo de descanso." Jareth levantó una mano y apartó el cabello de los ojos de Sarah. El cuero de sus guantes se sentía fresco contra su cara.

Sarah se dio cuenta que él se veía afligido. "¿Qué ocurre, preguntó ella con suavidad. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Jareth no respondió. En vez de eso, él cayó hacia delante y sus brazos la envolvieron mientras la jalaba hacia él y la abrazaba apretadamente.

Sarah no entendía lo que pasaba, pero ella dejó que la sostuviera y le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando él se echó para atrás, su preocupación aumentó ante la expresión afligida en la cara de él. "¿Jareth?"

"Estuvo cerca... demasiado cerca". Él sacudió la cabeza reviviendo los recuerdos. "¿Qué es lo que tu recuerdas?"

"Todo. Como nos encontramos otra vez y nos enamoramos..."

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Sarah frunció el ceño. "Lo último que recuerdo es a ti llegando para rescatarme de la casa. Los ojos me ardían y mi garganta..." Sarah puso una mano en su cuello y se sorprendió al descubrir que nada estaba dolorido.

"¿Cómo fue... cómo fue que me salvaste y por qué no me arden los ojos ni la garganta?"

Jareth lució muy angustiado. "Yo debería haber estado allí mucho antes para rescatarte, pero no podía con un mosquete de hierro clavando contra mi espalda. Los Henry fueron capaces de distraer al soldado y yo corrí hacia la casa." Jareth la atrajo más cerca de él otra vez. "Yo estaba tan lleno de pánico que al principio me olvidé del todo que poseía algo de magia. Yo podría haber llegado allí antes si hubiera pensado en usarla."

Él pasó los dedos por la cabellera de ella, observando como los mechones de deslizaban entre sus dedos.

"Pero yo estoy bien".

Jareth se echó para atrás y la miró a los ojos. "Pero tu no estabas bien. Te estabas muriendo lenta y dolorosamente por haber estado expuesta al humo del incendio por demasiado tiempo. Si mi magia no hubiera regresado cuando lo hizo...", su voz se quebró, su tono de voz estaba lleno de agonía.

"Pero regresó¿no es así?. Quiero decir¿no es debido a eso que estamos aquí?"

Jareth asintió. "Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué volvió. No tengo respuestas, pero sí muchas preguntas." Jareth acarició su espalda y se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

"¿Y cómo es que terminamos aquí¿Qué sucedió con los Henry¿Y cómo es que se incendió la casa?"

Sarah se hizo para atrás y miró a Jareth a los ojos. "Yo escuché disparos afuera y, cuando fui a investigar, olí el humo y nunca llegué a la ventana," le contó. "Era un humo diferente al que olíamos cuando la señora Henry preparaba la cena".

"Rochester apareció con un grupo grande de soldados. Ellos intentaron incendiar los edificios exteriores, y luego Rochester arrojó una antorcha adentro de la casa para que se quemara."

"¿Pero por qué él haría esas cosas?"

"Porque él busca la destrucción y la muerte. Estas lo satisfacen. Él mató al ganado, pero conservó los caballos para sus hombres, y él iba a matarnos a todos después que hubiera terminado de divertirse con nosotros."

"¿Dónde esta él ahora?"

"Él esta muerto.", espetó Jareth. La ira coloreaba su tono.

Sarah se hizo un poco más atrás. "¿Tu lo mataste?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "A una parte de mí le habría gustado, pero no podía hacerlo. Nosotros estamos en el futuro, en nuestro presente, y Rochester lleva mucho tiempo muerto."

"¿Así que nos regresaste a nuestro tiempo?"

Jareth asintió.

"¿Alguno de ellos recuerda que estuvimos allí¿Los Henry¿Rochester?"

Él cabeceó otra vez. "Ellos nos recuerdan." Jareth movió su mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de Sarah, el sentir su cuerpo era reconfortante para él. "No estaba destinado que la casa de los Henry se quemara", le explicó él. "Rochester solamente llegó hasta allí debido a mí. Yo reordené el tiempo, y arreglé la Historia de modo que continuara como debería ser."

"¿Trajiste a Jacob de regreso?" La esperanza hizo brillar los ojos de Sarah.

Jareth sacudió la cabeza. "No podía. Te lo dije anteriormente, Jacob murió a consecuencia de la guerra y no por causa nuestra. Simplemente era su tiempo de morir."

Sarah agachó la cabeza y asintió.

Unos minutos después, ella alzó la vista. "¿Y qué es... o qué fue lo que ellos pensaron que nos sucedió a nosotros?"

"Los Henry creen que nosotros hemos regresado a nuestro hogar a cuidar de tu padre enfermo, y ellos recibirán otra carta cuando nuestro hijo nazca."

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Enviar una carta al pasado de ese modo"

"Con magia", le dijo Jareth con una leve sonrisa. Él acarició la cara de ella amorosamente. Él planeaba nunca dar de nuevo por seguro el tenerla a ella o a su magia.

"¿Qué pasó con los Henry¿Tuvieron ellos una buena vida?"

La preocupación de Sarah por la familia era evidente y Jareth le contó con entusiasmo como se había desarrollado la historia.

"Elizabeth cambió su modo de ser después de la muerte de Jacob. Ella conoció a un joven y se casaron al terminar la guerra. Ellos tuvieron 4 hijos. Thomas ayudó a su padre a manejar la granja, él se hizo mayor y conoció a una joven con quien se casó. Él heredó la granja cuando murió el señor Henry solamente unos pocos días después de la ceremonia de matrimonio. Y la señora Henry mantuvo a su familia unida durante la guerra. Cuando su esposo murió, ella ayudó a Thomas y a su esposa a manejar la granja hasta que, finalmente, ella falleció. Parece que ellos vivieron una buena vida."

Sarah asintió, pensando en todo lo que él le había contado. "¿Y en cuanto a Rochester¿Cómo murió él?"

Jareth cambió su peso con inquietud en la cama. "Él siguió matando y haciendo su parecer. Le permití conservar algunos recuerdos de nosotros, así él podría recordar todo lo que había hecho. Esas memorias junto con otras cosas que hizo lo condujeron a la locura. El ejército británico lo había despojado de su rango debido a sus acciones, y él no recibió las tierras que le habían prometido cuando los ingleses perdieron la guerra. Por último, él se suicidó."

Sarah dio una cabeceadita y preguntó vacilante: "¿Y qué pasó con _Danarra_? Tu dijiste que Rochester se había llevado los caballos."

"El tiempo fue reordenado de modo que eso nunca sucedió. Los Henry lo conservaron por muchos años y Thomas se encargó de él hasta el día que murió. Yo quería traerlo con nosotros, pero hacer eso podría alterar el tiempo."

"Lo siento...", le dijo Sarah. "Sé cuanto querías a ese caballo".

Jareth se encogió de hombros, intentando demostrar que no le importaba. Sarah sabia que no era así, pero no lo presionó.

"No comprendo cómo es que yo puedo recordar el incendio si tu reordenaste el tiempo y eso nunca sucedió. ¿Y cómo es que tu puedes recordarlo todo?" Sarah inclinó la cabeza mirando a Jareth a los ojos.

Él suspiró y pareció cansado. Sus movimientos eran lentos cuando le tomó de las manos y las llevó hacia su regazo comenzando a acariciar sus dedos.

"Yo fui quien hizo el hechizo, así que, naturalmente, yo puedo recordar. Es un efecto secundario al cambiar el tiempo," le explico él. "Aquel que reacomoda el tiempo siempre recuerda lo que cambió, de modo que si lo reordena de una manera antinatural o egoísta, el que pronuncia el hechizo siempre recordará lo incorrecto de lo que él o ella hizo. Tu tienes memoria porque tu estabas en mis brazos y por lo tanto adentro del hechizo conmigo. Yo congelé el tiempo por ti para que tu y el bebé no murieran, pero yo no podía borrar los recuerdos mientras elaboraba el hechizo. Puedo borrarlos ahora si te molestan," le ofreció él.

Sarah negó con la cabeza. Ella podía ver lo extenuado que él estaba. Él no estaba en condiciones de hacer más hechizos, y la verdad era que ella quería que sus recuerdos permanecieron intactos. "No, yo prefiero recordar," respondió ella sencillamente.

Jareth asintió.

"¿Y por qué estamos aquí en mi habitación y no en el Laberinto?"

"Yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría empacar algunas de tus pertenencias y que te podría gustar decirle adiós a tu familia antes de irnos a casa".

Las lágrimas escocieron en los ojos de Sarah. "Nunca voy a volverlos a ver¿no es así?"

Jareth negó con la cabeza. "Me temo que no. No seria seguro para ti ni para nuestro hijo el dejar alguna vez el Laberinto. Yo no te permitiré dejarlo." Su voz adquirió un tono posesivo.

Sarah recordó que él le había dicho antes que ella no podría dejar el Laberinto. Ella lo había aceptado, pero ahora al estar en la casa de sus padres de repente le parecía más difícil. Ella nunca vería a su familia de nuevo. Ella se dio cuenta que siempre los dio por garantizado, porque ellos siempre habían estado a su alrededor, aun cuando ninguno de ellos interactuara directamente. Ahora ellos se convertirían en un recuerdo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella nunca vería a Toby crecer.

A Jareth le dolió el corazón en el pecho al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Sarah, pero él no podía consolarla. Él escuchó voces y se puso de pie. "Te daré algo de tiempo con tu familia y para que empaques, y luego yo regresaré".

Sarah asintió aturdida. El aire se volvió más frío mientras Jareth desaparecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Robert Williams subió la escalera del vestíbulo y con dolor echó un vistazo a la habitación vacía de su hija mientras se encaminaba a su propia habitación. Él quedó congelado a mitad de un paso al ver una figura desplomada en el borde de la cama, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y con una larga cabellera oscura enmarcándole las manos y la cara.

Él tragó con fuerza.

"¿Sarah?"

Sarah levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de su nombre. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su cara al alzar la vista y ver a su padre de pie en la puerta.

"¿Papi?"

Su padre atravesó el cuarto en un instante y atrajo a Sarah hacia sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

Finalmente, él retrocedió aunque todavía la sujetaba, y la miró a la cara. ·¿Realmente eres tu?"

"Claro que sí, Papi." Sarah sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. Ella no entendía su reacción emocional. Su padre por lo general era el más tranquilo de la casa, y raras veces demostraba emoción.

"¿En dónde has estado?"

Sarah frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "Estoy aquí mismo. Donde siempre he estado."

Su padre negó con la cabeza. "¿Te hiciste daño¿Alguien te secuestró¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Papá, más despacio. ¿De qué estas hablando?" Ella estaba muy confundida.

"Estas actuando como si nunca te hubieras marchado. Como si hubieras estado aquí todo el tiempo." Robert tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

"Sarah, tu te fuiste por casi un año".

Continuará...

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Traductor: OK, mi correo apesta. No he podido mandar archivos. Pido paciencia. Lo siento.

Gracias por leer.


	34. Duda e Incredulidad

**Consecuencias Inesperadas**

**Escrita por Cormak3032**

Traducida pro BlazeVein.

Nota del Autor: Este capítulo ha sido editado para ffnet. La versión completa está disponible en mi sitio web.

**Capítulo 34: "Duda e Incredulidad"**

La mandíbula de Sarah cayó y sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Un... un año?", ella tartamudeó.

Su padre asintió y pasó sus dedos por el largo pelo sedoso de ella. "Sarah, estuvimos enfermos de preocupación."

Sarah apartó la vista de los ojos de su padre. "Un año...", ella susurró para sí. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Jareth y ella no habían pasado un año en el pasado. Ella alzó la vista y notó la expresión preocupada de su padre. Ella suspiró. "Ese fue un año rápido", le dijo a él con una débil sonrisa.

"Dios, Sarah, ¿en dónde has estado?"

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que un enemigo de los cuentos de hadas accidentalmente la había llevado al pasado hasta la guerra de la revolución? ¿Que ellos se habían enamorado, casado, y que ella estaba esperando a su hijo? Ella no podía decirle eso.

"Robert, ¿con quién estás hablando?"

Karen entró a la habitación y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la impresión. "¿Sarah? Pero... ¿de dónde viniste?"

Sarah suspiró. "Es una historia realmente larga".

Sarah sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

"Pienso que deberías decírnoslos," sugirió él. "Nosotros hemos hecho todo lo posible para encontrarte sin ninguna suerte y tu apareces de la nada en tu dormitorio actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Pienso que nos merecemos una explicación".

Sarah se mordió el labio y suspiró. "No me creerían si se los contara."

Robert frunció el ceño, pero le dio un apretón al hombro del Sarah. "Por supuesto que sí".

Sarah tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "Apareció alguien de mi pasado cuando yo no lo esperaba. Pasaron algunas cosas fuera de nuestro control y yo terminé a mucha distancia de casa."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿En dónde estabas y quien era esta persona?", presionó Karen.

"Yo..." Sarah comenzó, pero no podía decirlo.

"Nosotros no deberíamos presionarla," le dijo Robert a su esposa. "Sea lo que sea por lo que ella haya pasado deber haber sido difícil".

Karen inspeccionó a Sarah como si estuviera inspeccionando una libra de carne en el supermercado. "Ella a mí me parece sana. Sin rasguños ni moretones".

"No todas las heridas son físicas," le recordó Robert a Karen.

"Pareces estar bien alimentada", soltó Karen. "De hecho, parece como si hubieras estado comiendo muy bien."

Las manos de Sarah inmediatamente se dirigieron a sostener su estómago. Ella solamente tenia 3 meses de embarazo y no se notaba demasiado, pero ella había ganado algo de peso. Ella dio un suspiro de cansancio.

"He estado bien alimentada, pero no he subido de peso debido a la comida." Ella hizo una pausa y luego apartó la mirada. Cautelosamente volvió a mirarlos. "Yo tengo tres meses de embarazo".

Robert y Karen se quedaron en silencio. Robert se había puesto blanco. "Sarah, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Fuiste... violada?".

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "Este bebé fue creado con amor", le aseguró Sarah.

"¿Con amor? ¿Qué puede saber una niña acerca del amor? Tu te escapaste con algún muchacho que habías estado viendo, ¿no es así?. Quedaste embarazada y te has estado escondiendo con él," acusó Karen.

Robert le dio una mirada de incredulidad a su esposa. "Esto es más que eso, Karen. Todos sus amigos de la escuela fueron interrogados. Ninguno de ellos conocía su paradero." Robert se volteó hacia su hija. "Sarah, solamente tienes 18 años de edad. Ni siquiera te has graduado de secundaria ¿y esperas criar y mantener a un bebé?"

"El padre del bebé nos mantendrá", le dijo Sarah con seguridad.

"¿En serio?", Karen interfirió. "¡Me sorprende que todavía esté por aquí! En estos días cada vez hay más hombres que abandonan a sus novias cuando averiguan que ellas están embarazadas."

"¿Quién es el padre, Sarah?" La voz de Robert era severa. Él no estaba tomando para nada bien las noticias de que sería abuelo.

Sarah apretó los dientes y apartó la vista. "De todos modos no me creerías, ¿así que para qué decírtelo?"

"Pienso que deberías decírnoslo, Sarah. Nosotros merecemos saber quién engendró a nuestro futuro nieto", presionó Robert.

"Bien," espetó Sarah. "Él es el Rey de los Goblins."

Su voz hizo eco en la habitación, seguida por la risa de Karen.

"Oh, en serio, Sarah. ¿El Rey de los Goblins? Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor."

Robert se puso de pie. "Sarah, no inventes historias. Si alguien te embarazó sólo dilo. Y por piedad, si fuiste violada, por favor no lo ocultes de nosotros. Alguien deber ser arrestado."

"¡No fui violada! ¡Tu me preguntaste acerca del padre de mi bebé y te contesté!" La voz de Sarah comenzó a subir de volumen.

"Sarah." La voz de su padre tomó un tono de advertencia. El mismo tono que usaba con ella cuando ella era una niña.

"Papi, te estoy diciendo la verdad. El Rey de los Goblins es el padre de mi bebé. Yo voy a ser la Reina de los Goblins y nuestro bebé será el heredero del trono."

Karen puso las manos en las caderas y miró a su esposo. "Robert, te dije que ella era propensa a mentir y a inventar historias. Pero ésta se lleva el premio. La niña tiene un problema serio para diferenciar lo que es real de lo que es fantasía."

"¡Yo no soy una niña y no estoy mintiendo!", replicó Sarah. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ellos no le creían, y ella sabia desde el principio que no lo harían. Así que, ¿para que molestarse tanto?

"Oh, esto es precioso. La 'reina del drama' va a llorar para nosotros. O ella va a llorar para que su Príncipe Goblin pueda llevársela lejos de este horrible lugar", se burló Karen. "¿No estoy en lo correcto, Sarah? ¿Él te llevará lejos de la malvada bruja de tu madrastra?"

Sarah apretó los dientes en un intento de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

"¡Suficiente!" La voz masculina llenó la habitación en todas direcciones. Un viento azotó alrededor, secando las lágrimas de Sarah y haciendo que su corazón se remontara.

Robert y Karen se miraron uno al otro confundidos.

De súbito un hombre estaba parado junto a la ventana. Una capa azotaba a su alrededor y se ubicó obedientemente detrás de él cuando el viento se extinguió.

Sarah se precipitó hacia él, y él la recibió colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora.

"¿Qué significa esto?", preguntó Robert.

"¿No es obvio?", preguntó Karen. "Esta es una puesta en escena, Robert. Este tiene que ser uno de sus amigos raros disfrazado con ropa excéntrica", le dijo Karen.

Robert observó la reacción de Sarah ante el hombre, como ella parecía tan en paz en sus brazos. Luego Robert lo miró de arriba a bajo. "¿Este es el hombre que engendró a tu hijo? ¿Sarah, estás loca? Él debe estar en sus treintas y obviamente es un actor fracasado que te ha tomado bajo su ala. Él te está utilizando y es imposible que te ame. ¡Tu tienes que ver eso!", él espetó.

"Presumir saber lo que yo siento por mi esposa es una cuestión peligrosa," dijo Jareth con frialdad.

Robert casi se ahogó. "¿Es-esposa?"

Jareth acarició la mejilla de Sarah y luego su cabello con sus dedos enguantados. "Correcto. Mi esposa y mi Reina", él ronroneó.

"¡Esto es absurdo!", gritó Karen.

Jareth giró para examinar a la mujer. Ella era pequeña, y rubia, pero el fuego quemaba en sus ojos.

"Lo que es absurdo es su incredulidad," dijo Jareth con calma. "Sarah les dijo la verdad, y aun ahora conmigo parado delante de ustedes, ustedes dudan de ella."

"Los cuentos de hadas no existen, y ellos no caminan por ahí en el mundo cotidiano. Con seguridad, ellos no se casan con mi hija y crean un hijo con ella," dijo Robert con firmeza.

Jareth no contestó con palabras. Simplemente, colocó sus manos sobre Sarah, acercándola más a él.

Robert le dio otro vistazo a Jareth y su cólera comenzó a aumentar. Este hombre era muchos años mayor que Sarah, y evidentemente le había contado algunos cuentos para meterla en su cama. Los ojos de Robert se estrecharon. "¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿En realidad?"

Jareth sonrió con afectación e inclinó su cabeza en un saludo fingido. "Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins, pero usted puede referirse a mi como Su Majestad o Señor."

"¡Con un demonio que lo haré!", estalló Robert. "Usted no es ningún rey. ¡Usted es algún actor que obviamente ha embaucado a mi hija hasta su cama con promesas de un futuro espléndido! ¡Haré que lo arresten por eso! ¡Tal vez algo de tiempo en la cárcel le enseñe una lección para no meterse con jovencitas!"

La ira de Jareth aumentó a un nivel peligroso. Haciendo a Sarah a un lado, él fustigó su capa hacia atrás y apareció una esfera de cristal en la punta de sus dedos.

"Trucos baratos de magia", le dijo Robert.

Jareth lanzó el cristal al suelo y la casa completa comenzó a temblar. Las cosas se desplazaron hasta el final de los estantes y finalmente se quebraron al estrellarse contra el piso. Él hizo aparecer otro cristal, el cual salió flotando por la ventana y creó una tormenta terrible. La lluvia caía a cántaros, los relámpagos brillaban intensamente y el trueno retumbaba con tanta fuerza que hacia daño en los oídos.

Durante unos momentos, Robert y su esposa parecieron aterrorizados.

Jareth hizo un gesto con su mano y la casa dejó de temblar, y afuera la tormenta aclaró, revelando las estrellas y la luna.

"Creo que no," contestó Jareth sencillamente. Él atrajo a Sarah de nuevo hacia él, y sus manos vagaron por la parte plana de su espalda antes de asentarse firmemente en su cintura.

"Esto es una locura", contestó Robert finalmente. "Yo debo estar loco. Esto no puede ser verdad... aun así". Él miró a Jareth otra vez y advirtió cosas acerca del hombre que no había notado antes. Sus cejas estaban inclinadas en un ángulo extraño, y tenía unas marcas extrañas en los ojos. Lo que parecía ser maquillaje y un disfraz, no parecían serlo ahora.

"No es verdad", se metió Karen. "Te lo dije, este es uno de los amigos de Sarah. Él se escurrió por una ventana cuando no estábamos prestando atención, y utilizó ilusionismo o algo así."

Robert miró a su esposa y pareció dudoso. "Entonces, ¿cómo logró que la casa temblara y la tormenta en el exterior?"

"Oh, Robert, no seas tan crédulo. Él debe haber oído que se aproximaba una tormenta y lo usó para su provecho."

Jareth dio un suspiro de cansancio. Una de sus manos dejó la cintura de Sarah, e hizo que otro cristal apareciera en la punta de sus dedos. Dos más se unieron al primero y comenzó a hacerlos girar. "¿Debo demostrar quien soy otra vez? La mayoría de los mortales son cabeza dura"

Robert negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano. "No, eso no será necesario. Yo le creo que usted es quien dice que es."

Karen resopló.

"¿Es verdad que el niño que Sarah espera es suyo?"

"Eso es correcto y habrá muchos más en el futuro", alardeó Jareth con ojos centelleantes.

"¡Jareth!" Sarah lo pinchó juguetonamente.

Robert se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de que sus piernas le fallaran. Esto era demasiado para que él lo asimilara. Él alzó la mirada hasta Jareth con ojos suplicantes. "Mi hija solamente tiene 18 años de edad. Ella no tiene edad suficiente para criar a un hijo o tan siquiera para ser una... una Reina."

"Evidentemente usted no conoce a su hija tan bien como debería", lo reprendió Jareth. "Sarah es suficientemente madura y sobrepasa a muchos que son de su edad. Ella no es una niña."

"¡Por supuesto que ella no lo es para usted! Usted la atrajo a su cama y le dio la falsa impresión de que ella era una persona adulta.

"Por favor, papá. Deja de decir eso. Yo no soy una niña. Nosotros nos casamos antes de que yo quedara embarazada, y yo lo amo."

Los ojos de Robert se dilataron y luego se achicaron. "¿En serio, Sarah?"

"¡Por supuesto que ella no lo ama!", intervino Karen. "Él le dio la atención que ella deseaba".

Robert frunció el ceño. "¿Es por eso que lo amas, Sarah? ¿Porque él te ofreció algo que deseabas? ¿Siquiera sabes cómo es el amor?"

Sarah encontró los ojos de su padre sin vacilación. "Nunca lo supe. No hasta conocer a Jareth. Él me demostró lo que es el amor verdadero, ¡y es mucho más de lo que mamá y tu alguna vez me mostraron! Él me hace sentir deseada, me hace saber que valgo algo. Él me protege."

Robert no contestó.

"Si él no me amara y yo no lo amara, yo no me habría casado con él." Con nerviosismo ella jugueteó con los dos anillos en su mano izquierda y su padre frunció el ceño al verlos.

Robert suspiró. "¿Y por cuánto tiempo estuviste enamorada antes de casarte? ¿Unas pocas semanas? ¿Quizás un mes?"

"¿Y eso qué importa? Lo amo lo suficiente para querer pasar el resto de mi vida con él. ¿No es eso suficiente?"

"Yo te conozco, Sarah", le dijo Robert. "Tu vives para el momento, ¿pero qué sucederá cuando el momento termine? ¿Entonces qué?"

"Nunca terminará," añadió Jareth. "Por el tiempo que ella sea mi esposa, ella será amada y protegida. Sarah nunca tendrá dudas de lo que yo siento por ella. Ella tendrá todo lo que desee y todo lo que ella se merece. Además, como mi esposa, ella vivirá por muchos años más que el número normal de años que ustedes los mortales existen."

"Oh, ¿muchos años más?", preguntó Robert sarcásticamente.

"Sarah, vivirá por mucho más tiempo que usted o que cualquiera de su raza. Una vez en mi reino, la magia extenderá su vida más allá que la vida más larga registrada por cualquier mortal."

Sarah lució sorprendida ante la noticia. Jareth nunca le había dicho que su vida se alargaría.

"¿En su reino? ¿El cuál está dónde?" Robert cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La sonrisa de Jareth fue predatoria. "El _Laberinto_, por supuesto."

"¿Un laberinto? ¿Ella va a vivir en un laberinto?", preguntó Karen. "¿Ese es su mundo de cuento de hadas? ¿Un laberinto?". La mujer rubia se rió.

Robert sacudió la cabeza. "Usted no se va a llevar a mi hija de mi lado para llevarla a vivir en algún laberinto."

"Usted no tiene nada que decir al respecto", enunció Jareth con frialdad. "Sarah ha tomado su decisión. Y además, el Laberinto es mucho más que un laberinto."

Robert miró a su hija. "Sarah, ¿es verdad lo que él dijo? ¿Te vas a ir con él?"

Sarah asintió. "Papá, yo lo amo, y para estar con él yo debo vivir en su mundo. Nunca podré regresar."

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

Sarah negó con la cabeza. "Te estoy diciendo la verdad."

Robert fue hacia adelante para tender su mano a Sarah y Jareth la atrajo más cerca de él. Su gesto fue feroz y protector.

"Sarah, no puedo permitir que esto suceda".

"Lo siento, papá, pero ya he tomado mi decisión. La hice cuando me casé con Jareth." De repente ella dio un gran bostezo y se vio sorprendida de que ella hubiera hecho eso. Los acontecimientos de los días pasados asimismo como su embarazo comenzaban a sentirse en ella, con rapidez ella se cubrió la boca.

"Sarah esta cansada", le dijo Jareth a su familia. "Ella necesita descansar".

"Estoy cansada", concordó Sarah. "Papá, podremos hablar otra vez por la mañana. Podremos desayunar y yo podré ver a Toby, y podremos actuar como adultos acerca de esto." Ella dio un paso hacia delante dejando el abrazo de Jareth, y besó a su padre en la mejilla. "¿De acuerdo?"

Súbitamente Robert pareció cansado. Él no lo había tomado bien, y, de repente, se dio cuenta cuanto debía haber lastimado esto a Sarah. Ella le había estado diciendo la verdad y él no le había creído. Él avanzó y acarició su rostro. "Lamento haber dudado de ti... esto... es sólo esto que parece irreal".

Ella sonrió. "Lo sé. Ve a descansar un poco y puede que las cosas se vean mejor en la mañana."

Robert asintió y permaneció parado. Le dio una mirada severa Jareth. "Usted puede dormir en el dormitorio en desuso."

"Yo dormiré con mi esposa", dijo Jareth con firmeza.

Robert abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de golpe ante la mirada fulminante que Jareth le lanzó. "Bien, pero será mejor que nada pase en esta habitación." Jareth y él se miraron el uno al otro. Él le dio un abrazo a Sarah. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, papi".

Él abandonó la habitación y Karen le siguió. Ella parecia estar satisfecha ante la idea de Sarah marchándose para siempre.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Sarah vio que los hombres de Jareth se desplomaban y que súbitamente él parecía estar muy cansado.

"Tu estas exhausto y el haber usado más magia no te ayudó", le dijo a él.

"Yo no podía dejar que ellos creyeran que tu les estabas mintiendo".

Ella se encogió de hombros, rehusándose a demostrarle lo mucho que su padre la había herido. Él no le había creído acerca de Jareth, y él no parecía estar emocionado acerca del bebé. Ella se obligó a hacer a un lado los pensamientos depresivos y a concentrarse en Jareth. Él aún la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, sus dedos enguantados peinaban su cabello sedoso.

"¿Jareth?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo es que terminamos regresando un año después de cuando nos marchamos?"

"Siento no haberte advertido acerca de la diferencia de tiempo. Yo estaba demasiado agotado para concentrarme en traernos al presente en el tiempo correcto. No tuve la intención de hacer las cosas más difíciles con tu familia."

"Todo esta bien. Pienso que las cosas se aplacarán en la mañana... eso espero."

Él no contestó, pero en cambio, hundió la cara en su cabello y aspiró su aroma. Él la sostuvo así por varios minutos antes de soltarla.

De repente Sarah se sintió incómoda parada junto a Jareth en su habitación de apariencia infantil, repleta con sus ositos de peluche y sus cortinas rosadas llenas de vuelitos.

Ella dio un vistazo a la cama y frunció el ceño al ver lo pequeña que era. "¿Por qué no duermes tu en la cama y yo conseguiré algunas mantas y dormiré en el suelo?", ofreció ella.

"Tu te reunirás conmigo en la cama", le dijo a ella, ordenándoselo con su tono. Él chasqueó los dedos y ambos estuvieron vestidos en ropa de dormir. Sarah en uno de sus camisones y Jareth en unos pantalones sueltos y sin camisa.

Sarah vio que el gesto lo extenuó aun más.

Jareth alcanzó las manos de Sarah y tiró de ella hasta la cama con él. Ellos se acomodaron en ella juntos, el viejo colchón delgado protestó por el peso de ambos cuerpos.

Ellos se miraron uno al otro mientras yacían sobre su costado.

Jareth cambió su peso mientras se levantaba ligeramente sobre sus codos, mirando a Sarah a los ojos. Él lucia increíblemente vulnerable. "Te amo," le dijo a ella y la besó en los labios con gentileza.

Ella sonrió mientras él se echaba hacia atrás y pasó los dedos por el largo cabello dorado de él. "Yo también te amo."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Jareth enterró una mano en la cabellera de ella y luego le acarició el rostro. "No importa lo que cualquiera te diga, yo siempre te amaré, te protegeré y proveeré para ti y nuestros hijos."

Sus palabras hicieron que aparecieran lágrimas en los ojos de Sarah, y una de ellas cayó y descendió por su mejilla. Jareth se apoyó hacia adelante y besó su lágrima para borrarla antes de descender hasta la cama y atraerla hacia él una vez más.

Sarah escuchó que la respiración de él se estabilizaba, y se dio cuenta que el agotamiento finalmente lo había vencido. Jareth dormía profundamente.

Ella sonrió y luego suspiró. Mañana por la mañana ella tendría que encarar a su padre y a su madrastra, y asimismo decirle adiós a Toby. Ella sabía que seria difícil, pero era algo a lo que ella tendría que hacer frente. Ella amaba a Jareth y estaba esperando a su hijo. A pesar de lo difícil que sería dejar a su familia, ella tendría que hacerlo y seguir adelante.

De repente ella tuvo una idea, y salió de la cama con cautela. Jareth cambió de posición levemente mientras dormía, pero no despertó.

Sarah se colocó su camisón y luego rebuscó en su armario. Ella se encontró un bolso de lona y luego fue a revisar el cajón de su escritorio. Se detuvo con el cajón a medio abrir cuando notó el libreto de teatro abandonado que ella había dejado un año atrás. Habían sido tan sólo como seis meses más o menos para ella, pero aquí había estado intacto y sin mover por un año.

Ella lo dejó en donde estaba y abrió el cajón por completo. Sacó 3 álbumes de fotos y los colocó adentro del bolso de lona. Aunque ella nunca podría visitar a su familia de nuevo, ella juró que nunca los olvidaría.

Ella se movió alrededor de la habitación y recogió más cosas que deseaba llevarse. Un unicornio de cristal que su madre le había dado, algunos de sus libros y otras fotos, así como algo de ropa. El bolso pronto estuvo lleno, y ella comenzó a llenar otro.

Después de algún tiempo, todas las cosas que ella deseaba llevarse estaban empacadas. Exhausta después de los eventos del día, por hacer el amor con Jareth, y por su embarazo, ella se recostó sobre la cama con él y dejó que el sueño también la reclamara.


	35. Un dificíl Adiós

**"Consecuencias Inesperadas"  
Escrito por Cormak3032**  
raducido por BlazeVein

**Nota del Autor en el original:** Mis disculpas sinceras por este capítulo corto y tardío. La vida real ha estado sumamente ocupada y asimismo ha sido muy buena para mí, y esto me ha estado dejando poco tiempo para escribir. Mi esperanza es ser capaz de encontrar más tiempo para escribir en un futuro cercano. Sólo queda asegurar que esta historia será terminada. Gracias a todos los que han estado comentando. Por favor, sigan haciendo llegar sus pensamientos.

Gracias en especial a mi beta y amiga, Scattered Logic.

**Nota del Traductor:** Bueno, chicos. Este es el último capítulo que Corrie ha escrito de esta historia. Asegura que seguirá escribiendo, pero eso queda en el futuro... Gracias a todas(os) quienes han seguido esta historia estupenda. Un abrazo.

**Capítulo 35: "Un difícil adiós..."**

La familia estaba sentada en silencio alrededor de la mesa del desayuno, luciendo todos muy normales excepto por una figura. Ésta sobresalía de manera evidente, vestido completamente de negro, con una capa con un cuello alto de cuero, con su piel pálida y sus marcas extrañas, y el rubio cabello puntiagudo.

Todos estaban silenciosos, ya sea pensando en la situación o temerosos de ser el primero en hablar, o ambas cosas.

Un niño de tres años de edad se sentaba en el regazo de su hermana mucho mayor y jugueteaba con los mechones de su larga cabellera oscura.

Sarah miró hacia abajo y lo observó. Él había estado emocionado de verla esa mañana y no había dejado su lado desde entonces. Él iba a hacer aun más difícil para ella su ida. Toby hasta ahora no había puesto atención a sus padres, él solamente estaba interesado en su hermana mayor, a la que no había visto en un año, pero a quien aun recordaba claramente.

Ninguno había tocado su comida. Los panqueques, los huevos y el tocino se enfriaban en los platos de todos.

"Debe haber otro modo..." dijo Robert suavemente. Él miró anhelante tanto a Jareth como a Sarah.

Sarah solamente podía imaginar la noche que él había pasado. Había bolsas bajo sus ojos y era claro que no había dormido en lo absoluto. Su hija mayor se iba a ir para siempre y él no podía aceptarlo.

Jareth miró al hombre y sintió lastima de él. Perder a su hija obviamente era difícil de aceptar para él.

Jareth sintió los ojos de Sarah sobre él y se volteó a mirarla. Había esperanza en sus ojos y Jareth maldijo en silencio por hacer esto más arduo. Ella sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de quedarse.

"Lo siento, pero no hay otro modo", le contestó Jareth.

Sarah acarició el pelo rubio de Toby para que nadie viera lo mucho que temblaban sus manos.

"¿Podremos hablar con ella¿Hay algún modo de llamarla o escribirle?", preguntó su padre.

Jareth sacudió la cabeza. "No sería seguro para Sarah ni para el niño".

"¿Por qué no sería seguro¡Usted sólo tiene miedo de que ella pudiera decidir abandonarle y venir a vivir con su familia!", le echó en cara Robert.

"Nosotros somos la familia de ella ahora-- Yo soy su marido y ella esta esperando a nuestro hijo. Ella ya tomó su decisión y es una lástima que no eso no lo incluya a usted", dijo Jareth con frialdad. "El dejar el Laberinto en verdad demostraría ser peligroso tanto para ella como para el bebé. Sarah sabe eso", él le dio una mirada a Sarah y ella apartó la vista, evidentemente luchando por no llorar.

"¡Yo quiero saber qué es lo que seria peligroso para mi hija!", la voz de Robert se elevó.

"Papá, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es," imploró Sarah.

Robert giró para encarar a su hija. "Quiero saber qué es lo que podría hacerte daño".

"Sarah es una Reina, y por lo tanto gobernará un reino", le explicó Jareth. "La realeza siempre tiene enemigos y el hecho de que ella es humana solamente complicará los asuntos."

Robert se echó para atrás y miró a Jareth de una manera extraña. "Bueno, por supuesto que ella es humana"

"Ah, pero yo no lo soy, ni los demás en el Mundo Subterráneo."

Robert pareció nervioso. "Usted esta hablando en adivinanzas"

"Yo soy Fae. Mi raza es inmortal, mágica y muy poderosa. Los Fae ven a los humanos como inferiores y los tratan como animales."

"¿Y usted es uno de esos seres que trata mal a los humanos y se ha casado con mi hija?" Robert pareció entrar en pánico. "¿Sarah, en qué estabas pensando¿Te diste cuenta de esto antes de casarte con él?"

"Yo soy diferente a los de mi clase", dijo Jareth con firmeza antes de que Sarah pudiese contestar. "Aunque yo soy un Fae, yo estoy corrupto ante sus ojos porque tengo una cuarta parte de humano. Mi abuela era humana y mi padre era mitad humano", explicó Jareth. "Mi abuelo vio el mundo de manera diferente y creyó que la gente debía ser juzgada por su personalidad y sus buenas acciones en la vida, y no por cuanta magia poseían o por el tiempo que ellos vivían. Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso."

Robert pareció haberse calmado.

"Ya veo..., pero ¿y en cuanto al resto de su raza¿Ellos podrían hacerle daño a Sarah?"

"No mientras ella esté dentro de mi reino. Mi reino esta sellado a los demás con mi magia, y asimismo con la magia salvaje del Laberinto. Así es como Sarah permanecerá a salvo. Dejar la seguridad del Laberinto siquiera por un momento, podría traer riesgo de muerte"

La mandíbula de Robert cayó. "No hay ninguna maldita forma de que yo le permita salir caminando de aquí con mi hija".

Jareth sonrió con malicia mostrando sus dientes afilados. "¿Quién esta diciendo algo acerca de caminar?"

"Yo no puedo permitir esto. Karen..." Él miró a su esposa buscando su apoyo. Ella había estado callada. Demasiado callada.

"Robert, ella esta casada con el hombre y esta esperando a su bebé. No hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer", Karen se encogió de hombros.

"¡No puedo creerlo¡Nosotros somos sus padres, por el amor de Dios¡Tenemos todo el derecho de intentar impedir que ella se vaya!"

"Tú eres su padre. Si tu quieres que ella se quede, entonces tu encuentra un modo de detenerla". Karen se puso de pie.

Los ojos de Robert se agrandaron mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Karen, no puedes decirlo en serio. ¿Vas a marcharte sin siquiera ayudarme a intentar que ella se quede aquí?"

"Robert, ella es tu hija. A mi no me importa si ella se queda o se va." Karen comenzó a dejar la habitación, pero Robert se levantó de su asiento en un segundo. Él agarró la mano de su esposa brutalmente.

"¿No te importa si ella se va o se queda¿Qué es esta mierda?" Robert estaba furioso.

"No uses ese lenguaje enfrente de Toby," lo reprendió Karen.

"Tu nunca la amaste¿no es así?" Robert acusó.

"Ella no es mi hija."

"¡Pero lo es a través del matrimonio!"

"Ella es la carne y la sangre de otra mujer. El matrimonio no es suficiente para hacerme amarla."

Súbitamente se hizo un silencio de muerte en la habitación.

Sarah siguió acariciando el cabello de Toby. Ella lo meció en sus brazos y luchó por evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas. Su madrastra nunca la había amado. A pesar de que con frecuencia había pensado eso, ella nunca lo había creído en realidad.

Robert estaba totalmente conmocionado.

Karen dio un paso atrás. "Lo siento, Robert. Tu quisiste la verdad. Esa es." Ella se escabulló de la habitación sin otra palabra.

Robert miró a Sarah. Los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. "Sarah, todo este tiempo yo pensé que ella... ella me dijo que sí lo hacia..."

"Ella mintió," escupió Sarah con amargura. "Ella mintió para poder tenerte comiendo de su mano". Ella miró a Jareth. Él llevaba puesta una máscara de arrogancia, pero sus ojos traicionaban sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él sentía mucha compasión por ella.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Sarah. Ella miró a Jareth. "Quiero irme a casa".

"Tu estás en casa, Sarah", le dijo su padre. Él sonó desesperado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Sarah, por favor no hagas esto. No nos abandones otra vez", le suplicó su padre.

"¿Dónde va 'Sawah'¿Va a volver?"

Unas cuantas lágrimas más cayeron por la cara de Sarah ante las palabras de Toby.

"Sarah nos dejará para siempre, Toby. Ella nunca regresará", le dijo Robert.

Sarah puso a Toby en la silla junto a ella y luego se puso de pie, volteándose para enfrentar a su padre. "¡No lo hagas!", ella gritó. "No lo uses a él como coerción. No va a funcionar." Ella se forzó a calmarse, demostrando lo mucho que había madurado.

"No quiere irme de aquí sintiendo amargura." Sarah caminó hacia su padre.

Jareth los observó a ambos.

"Ya no soy una niña. Tu tienes que dejarme ir. Yo tomé mi decisión. Yo amo a Jareth y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero lo que no quiero para mi familia es que sea incapaz de aceptar mis decisiones. Yo sé que tu quieres que yo me quede. Desearía poder quedarme, pero no puedo."

Robert sujetó a Sarah en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Él se recompuso con rapidez y se retiró, acariciando la cara de Sarah con sus manos. "Tu eres mi hija, te amo y quiero lo que es mejor para ti. Si esto te hace feliz, entonces yo... yo tengo que aceptarlo. Aun cuando siendo tan extraño y difícil como es."

Los ojos de Sarah rebosaron de lágrimas. "¿Tu me amas?"

"Dios, Sarah, por supuesto que lo hago. Siempre lo he hecho."

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

"Pensé que tu lo sabías... Y tu sabes que yo soy horrible con las emociones", dijo Robert sin convicción.

Sarah lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella sintió que alguien jalaba de sus pantalones y vio que Toby quería unírseles. Ella lo alzó y los tres juntos se abrazaron.

Unos momentos más tarde, Sarah se obligó a alejarse. Mientras más se tardara, más difícil sería el marcharse. "Nosotros tenemos que irnos ahora", ella anunció.

Su padre asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sarah le dio a él un último abrazo y luego abrazó a Toby, quien parecía estar muy confundido. "Te amo, Toby", le dijo ella al niño.

"Te amo, 'Sawah'"

Sarah sonrió ante las palabras y fue hasta Jareth, quien estaba de pie en silencio junto a la mesa. Ella se dirigió a sus brazos expectantes.

"Será mejor que usted cuide de mi hija y del bebé, o ya verá", lo amenazó Robert. "Sarah lo ama lo suficiente como para dejar todo lo que ella conoce."

Jareth bajó la mirada hasta Sarah y le brindó la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que habían llegado a la casa de sus padres. "Lo sé", él susurró más bien para sí. Jareth miró a Robert y se puso serio. "Ella y el niño serán protegidos, amados y cuidados. Usted tiene mi palabra."

Le llevó a Robert unos minutos el asentir, pero lo hizo.

Jareth tomó a Sarah entre sus brazos. "¿Preparada?"

Ella asintió lentamente. Ella se volteó en sus brazos, de modo que su espalda quedó presionada contra su pecho. Con las lágrimas fluyendo hacia abajo por su cara, ella observó como su padre y Toby desaparecían de su vista. Para nunca ser vistos de nuevo en carne y hueso.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Nota del Traductor: Lo que sigue después de esto, es una explicación de la autora acerca de la historia, que esta en pausa. Disculpen amigos, procuraré hacer un arreglo con el correo por lo de los capítulos completos. De nuevo¡gracias!


	36. Nota acerca de CI Favor de Leer

**Una Nota acerca de "Consecuencias Inesperadas"** (aka Unexpected Consequences)

Primero que todo, me gustaría agradecer a todos quienes han estado leyendo esta historia. Desde quienes han estado leyendo desde el primer capítulo hasta los lectores nuevos que acaban de saltar a bordo. Gracias a todos.

Segundo, me gustaría dejarles saber a todos que "CI" esta en pausa hasta el otoño. No he perfilado el final de la historia como a mí me gustaría que fuera. Planeo tomar todos mis apuntes y trabajar en el final. Yo he trabajado mucho en esta historia y no quiero venderles a mis lectores o a mi misma un atajo escribiendo un final malísimo que no ha sido bien planeado.

Realmente pido perdón por la tardanza, y espero que ustedes sigan pendientes para leer el final de la historia.

Muchas gracias a ustedes por su apoyo y su paciencia.

_**Corrie**_

Cormak3032


End file.
